


The Journey Ahead

by Warstang



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 204,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warstang/pseuds/Warstang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Tauriel's relationship is slow to start after the battle. With the world working against them, together they attempt to find out if a life between a dwarf and an elf could ever be possible. Picks up after BOTFA, AU everybody survives. Hints of Fili/Sigrid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For any new readers, I am currently in the process of revamping some of the older content of this story. Any chapter that has been updated will be marked with a date. Thanks for reading and please enjoy the story!

_Edited 7/5/2017  
_

* * *

**_Tauriel's POV_ **

Pain erupted as my back collided with the sharp rock of the mountainside. Unnatural stars corrupted my perfect vision and my head throbbed in protest as I searched in a feeble attempt to locate a weapon. A sword, a stone, or even a stone would have given me precious hope. However, as my daggers lay out of reach I could do no more than gaze in horror at the beast creeping towards me. Bolg lifted a heavy arm to retrieve the weapon from his back. The unbearable realization began to creep into the deepest folds of my brain. I was defenseless, exhausted, and some of the fiercest pain I've ever experienced rushed through my back. I would not reach my dwarf. I was going to die on this mountain.

The pain that seared my body was nothing compared to the ache that spread to my heart. Perhaps it was for the best. Nothing good could come between us in a world full of so much hatred. I was already unwelcome amongst my own kind and it was doubtful that the dwarves of Erebor would differ in any way. It was painful concept to grasp, knowing that my death would go practically unnoticed. I only hoped that Kili would not suffer a similar fate.

It was then that I heard the rushing footsteps from above. My hearing recovered in time to witness the dwarf's defiant yell as he leapt upon the orc. A wave of hope flooded my chest as Kili's sword narrowly missed the beast's head. He struggled to keep his hold and was almost immediately thrown onto the staircase. Quickly recovering, he pushed to his feet with a growl and threw himself back into the fight. He dodged an attack and slashed at the orc's midriff before Bolg's fist slammed into the dwarf's face. Before I even had time to comprehend the panic of watching his sword drop, I was on my feet in an instant. The dwarf was dazed within the orc's grasp and I leapt with all remaining strength to slam my dagger into its flesh.

The orc howled and within moments I was thrown away once again. Kili took advantage of the distraction and drove his sword upwards into flesh. He pushed himself away from the beast and watched him fall to the ground howling. As the orc drew its final breath, I finally breathed a sigh of relief. With the immediate danger gone, I relaxed my muscles and laid upon the cold ground for a moments rest.

"Tauriel," Kili panted as he rushed to kneel by my side. "You are injured…"

"I am alright," I whispered tiredly. A pair of hands gripped my shoulders and I was gently moved into a seated position. I clenched my eyes tightly to counter the pain that the movement brought. Not once did his hands leave my shoulders. It took strength to cast aside the instinct I felt to push him away. My elven kin knew better than to lay a finger upon my body, Kili did not. Yet, even more terrifying was the realization that I welcomed his touch.

Relief flowed through my veins at his survival and before I realized what I was doing, my head fell comfortably upon his shoulder. My heart pounded with emotion as I reveled in the fact that we both still lived. Kili wrapped an arm around my back, which only caused my heart to beat more rapidly. I clung to his shoulders as his name escaped my lips in a whisper. I could feel his cheeks curl into a smile but the moment was stolen from roars of the advancing army.

"We cannot stay here," he sighed into my hair. "There are more coming, can you stand?"

"Yes," I reluctantly pulled away from him. Every single movement tore at my back, but with his help I made it to my feet. He made certain that I could stand on my own before turning to retrieve our weapons. When he returned, there was a smile upon his face.

"I never thought I would be fighting alongside an elf," he stated as he handed me the daggers. I could not help but smirk at the comment. Truly, I shared similar thoughts. No dwarf had passed through our forest in what felt like centuries. Their recent presence was indeed a surprise. He met my gaze and his tone turned serious. "Will you remain by my side?"

"Such little faith in me?" I teased, returning his smile.

"I have nothing but faith in your skills, but it is no surprise that you are injured." He pointed out. "Not to mention we are both exhausted. We will work much better as a team."

Team. A smile took control of my features. I began to recall the events that lead me here to this very mountain. " _What you feel for that dwarf, is not real_." My King's harsh words clouded my mind. _Is my heart truly lying to me?_

Before I could dwell on the thoughts any further, movement sprung along the slabs of rock above us. I pushed aside the King's words and my complex feelings for the time being.

"I would be honored to fight beside a dwarf," I offered a final smile to him before turning my attention to the orcs that were now descending the stairs. My body protested in pain, yet I lunged forward alongside the dwarf.

**_Kili's POV_ **

It was incredible how well we fought together, as if elves and dwarves were designed to work with each other from the very beginning. She would strike high, while I fought low. Together we struck down every orc and beast in our path. The only problem was there seemed to be no end to the army. My body ached as I pushed through the exhaustion. I knew Tauriel had more bruises than I and yet she refused to allow any form of weakness show. I had to keep fighting.

"Eagles!" Tauriel exclaimed from beside me. I followed her gaze up to the sky and could not resist a smile. The great eagles swooped down and swarmed the battlefield, killing every orc unfortunate enough to find themselves in their path. "We can survive this."

I met her eyes. Her renewed spirit was contagious and we returned to the fight with a fresh heart. The giant birds cleared the area around us before migrating to the battlefield below. My chest practically heaved by the time Tauriel slashed through her final orc.

I collapsed to my knees as we were awarded with a few moments of rest. The adrenaline faded quickly and exhaustion finally took control of my body. As I struggled for breath, the thought of losing Fili burst to the surface. Only this time there were no enemies to release my fury.

"Fili." A sob burst through my lips. I had no energy to fight the tears that crept from my eyes. "My brother… He's gone."

Tauriel remained quiet as she knelt beside me. From the corner of my eye I could see her wrestle with the decision to offer a comforting hand. After a few moments she finally chose to rest her fingers on my shoulder. She did not speak. Instead, she allowed me to grieve in silence. I did not know how long we sat there, but the moment finally came when no more tears could fall. My breathing steadied as my sorrow was replaced with emptiness.

"I am sorry Kili," her voice was small. It was evident that she was not placed in a position such as this often, yet her presence was more helpful than I could ever explain. I reached a hand to cover hers as it laid upon my shoulder. She shivered at the touch and for a moment I feared that she would pull away. However, she relaxed her muscles and remained at my side.

A new thought occurred to me. _I nearly lost her too._ Just moments before I reached her, Bolg had been ready to deliver a final strike. Had I been even a second later, she may have been lost to me.

"I cannot express how relieved I am that you are alive," I told her quietly. My head turned to look her in the eye. She was struggling to remain strong, as I could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her mouth opened slightly, but she could not seem to form any words. Yet it was clear in her eyes, the feeling was reciprocated. After all, she had spent countless efforts to keep me alive thus far. I would never be able to repay her for all that she has done on my behalf. Not that I was troubled to be in her debt. Now, if Uncle knew of the deeds I owed her…

"Thorin!" Tauriel jumped, startled by my sudden outburst. I pushed myself to my feet in an instant. _How could I have forgotten about uncle?_ "We must find him!"

I began running and she quickly fell in stride beside me. We made our way down the steps to where Fili… I shook my head. I had to force myself to push away the fears of seeing his body if we had any chance of reaching the dwarven king. We were close to where his body would lie. A knot clogged my throat as I prepared to round the corner. To my surprise, there were three figures kneeling over my brother. Initially, I expected to see the company mourning him. Instead, the elven king Thranduil knelt at his side. Standing nearby was the elven prince and to my relief a bruised and battered Thorin.

"Uncle!" I gasped. His body was covered with cuts and bruises, but thankfully nothing appeared to threaten his life. He met my eyes and pressed a finger to his lips, signaling for silence. It was then that I noticed the elf king chanting something in his language. His hands pressed against the large gash on Fili's chest. I glanced at Tauriel and she gave a reassuring smile. He was trying to heal him.

Behind them, the elf prince locked his gaze upon us. He did not glare accusingly as he had several days ago on the beach. Instead, he wore a soft expression. It was evident that my presence irritated him but I could not help but notice the sorrow in his eyes as he shifted his gaze between Tauriel and I.

"He lives, but only just," the elven king stated. I released a breath that I had not realized I'd been holding. My heart lit up with joy. "He needs much more work. Tauriel, I will need your assistance."

I felt her stiffen beside me. She appeared nervous but very slowly did she obey her king.

"I will return to the fields below," the blonde prince spoke. "There is still a battle to be won."

"Kili," Thorin glanced at me. "You should join him. They will need all able hands to finish this battle."

I glared at my uncle in disbelief. I had only just learned that my brother may yet live and he expected me to leave him behind to join some elven prince back on the battlefield. I met the blonde elf's gaze and it was evident that he was just as annoyed as I.

"Your brother is in good hands," Thorin stated. His tone made it clear that there would be no more discussion. I grumbled before turning towards the elf. I glanced back to Tauriel who gave me an encouraging smile before turning her attention to her king. I ran to catch up to the prince, who didn't seem to care if I was following. _Fine by me,_ _I thought to myself._

"Are dwarves incapable of haste?" He taunted.

"Is that a challenge, master elf?" I retorted. "I have had a very trying day, I would not be opposed to removing your legs from your body."

"Are all dwarves so easily tempered?" he smirked. "Besides, I would not bother challenging a being who can hardly keep pace."

"Afraid of being upstaged by a dwarf are you?" I returned his expression. "What do you say we make this interesting?"

**_Tauriel's POV_ **

My king continued to work on the injured dwarf. I stood nearby to await any order he might give, however I had a suspicious feeling that his true intentions differed. Fear swarmed my chest as I imagined what would transpire once we were alone. I recalled the sword at my neck as he degraded my affections. My heart ached as I wondered what would have happened had Legolas not intervened. _Would he have followed through with his attack?_ I had long since known that Thranduil was a cold king, yet I never imagined him taken up a sword against his own.

Behind me, the dwarf king paced the mountainside as he watched his nephew cling to the thinnest strings of life. It was curious that Thranduil attended to the dwarf prince. I could not help but wonder how his hardened hard was convinced to help the dwarves he was ready to abandon. Whatever miracle was provided from above, the two kings honored each other for the time being.

"He will require much rest before he can be expected to wake," Thranduil finally spoke. His back straightened as he rose to his feet. "And much more after, until he can be expected to be on his feet."

"Aye, rest he shall have," Thorin cleared his throat. He was uncomfortable, that much was evident. However, his appreciation overcame his pride. "King Thranduil, I… I thank you for this kindness."

"Your gratitude is misplaced," the elf stated dryly. "It appears my son has a newly found interest in healing the rift between our peoples. A cause that I am not ready to agree to. Perhaps this can be proof to him that I am willing to support his cause."

Anxiety rose as the dwarf clenched his jaw. Being at the mercy of an elf clearly unsettled him. I feared that he would act rashly, yet he gently bowed his head.

"Never the less, I thank you. Now if you will leave him in dwarvish hands, we shall take it from here." Only then did I notice two figures hiding in the shadows. A halfling walked cautiously beside another dwarf. His eyes were gentle as he stared between Thranduil and I, offering a light smile as he neared. "Dwalin, Bilbo; come help me carry him."

"Very well. Tauriel, come." In a swift movement, he had turned and walked towards the battle below. My heart leapt into my throat. To defy his orders yet again would be unwise. My feet moved reluctantly after the king.

The walk was unsettling. He moved slowly, delaying the inevitable punishment that he had planned. Whatever that may be. I scanned the area around me only to find that we were alone.

"It appears I have been placed in an awkward position," he sighed. My body tensed, knowing what harsh words were bound to follow. "To push you away, is to push away my son. I must admit that my judgments against you may have been… rash. I will allow your return to Mirkwood, but you will be stripped of your title as Captain."

Any rational elf would have been relieved at the news, however the thought of returning home did not feel comforting. I felt as if I would be returning to a prison, especially now that I had no title to my name.

"Thank you, my Lord. Though I am not certain I can return. So much has changed and I am not sure that I will find comfort confined in those woods any longer."

"Or perhaps the problem is you will find the return to be lonely, due to the lack of a certain dwarf," he said with irritation. I glanced up at him expecting to be met with disgust, however his expression appeared troubled. "I will not pretend to approve of any feelings you think you have for a dwarf. However, I will withhold judgment… For the time being. My offer stands, if it is your wish to return. For now, return to the battlefield and assist in what ways you can."

"T-thank you," I stuttered. The last thing I expected from the king was kindness, well as much kindness as one can expect from someone like him. He bowed his head and took his leave, heading towards the city where he had left his army.

My heart remained troubled. I did not know what I expected, but I had the smallest amount of hope that he would recall the harsh statement earlier. My head spun in confusion, trying desperately to ignore the fire within my heart. The inner battle caused my head to ache, so I made my way to the battle. I had been so certain when the halfling declared that Kili was amongst the dwarves about to be overrun at Ravenhill. I had been so sure of my feelings for him. Yet now, as the orc army dwindled and the danger practically gone, I was more confused than ever.

Fear. That was the only emotion I could comprehend. Fear of acting on false feelings. Fear of allowing myself to love a mortal. Fear of dooming us both to a life of great struggle. Would never be accepted in this world, that much was certain. For a moment, I desired nothing more than to flee far away.

The clang of metal against metal brought me from my thoughts. As I reached the battlefield I spotted an orc much larger than the others in its army. It swung its mighty arm at the dwarves below. They looked tiny in comparison to the beast. Although, even an elf would appear small in comparison. I reached for my bow to fire at the monster, but as I felt nothing I recalled that my bow had been destroyed. Just then the orc howled, stumbling for a moment before falling forward. Legolas stood at the head of the beast and removed his sword from its skull. It was an impressive kill and I could not help but admire the way he made it seem easy.

"Still only counts as one!" Kili yelled as he ran past Legolas, slaying a couple orcs in the process.

"Are you so far behind that you worry about the size of my victims?" The elf prince smirked.

"Just keeping you honest," he smirked as he drove his sword into another. "Ninety three!"

"What? I will not be bested by a dwarf."

I was so entranced at the two quarreling that I nearly received a blow from an oncoming orc. I dodged the attack and quickly leapt into action.

"Tauriel!" Kili smiled when he noticed me. "Come to join the fun have you?"

"What are you two doing?" I questioned. I was not powerful enough to fight the smile controlling my features.

"One hundred and two!"

"Excuse me my lady, while I make an elf prince cry." He winked and began fighting even quicker. I had no idea how he had any energy left but I fought on beside them, the smile never leaving my face. Perhaps a life together might not be so impossible after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edited 9/18/2017_

_**Kili POV** _

The subtle rise and fall of Fili's chest was the only visible sign that my brother still lived. He had been brought here several days ago after the enemy had fallen at last. The house was one of the few that had not been completely destroyed in the battle. Several dwarves laid within the room around us, nursing their wounds. Other buildings housed countless men and women who had also met the pain of a blade. Each morning I would hear new cries through the window, signaling yet another loss from the fight.

The cries and my fear of waking to Fili's dead body prevented me from a good night's rest. Visions of blood and death awaited the moment I closed my eyes as nightmares terrorized me each night. The orcs had fled long ago, yet I still could not calm my shaking body. I had believed I was ready for this; ready to fight, to kill, to do anything if it meant reclaiming Erebor. However, I began to understand why my mother had been so hesitant to allow me to leave the safety of the Blue Mountains. I aided in transporting piles of bodies to their graves. I had seen all their vicious wounds and felt the coldness of their lifeless form. The senses overwhelmed me.

I rubbed my eyes fiercely to rid the images and returned to watch over my brother. I recalled the night of the battle when we had brought him here to this dirty bed. It looked to be centuries old, but our choices were so few. After the orcs were driven off, Tauriel and Legolas had been summoned to the elf king. The princeling had been quick to return to his stiff personality at the sign of his father. I could not understand why he had been so ill tempered, after-all I was the one that accepted defeat after our little game ended. It was quite a shame really, I found his company reasonably enjoyable when he loosened his pride. Not that I would ever admit it in words, of course. Nevertheless, he seemed important to Tauriel and I would try to show him respect.

Fili stirred slightly beside me. I worried what mum would say when she learned of his condition. The sting in my leg from the orc poison reminded me that I too would not escape her wrath. Though, compared to the pain I experienced from the wound that nearly consumed me, I would gratefully accept a scolding from our mother.

Footsteps neared the door before Thorin gently pushed it open. He motioned for me to follow, but I refused to budge.

"I will not leave him," I whispered.

"A little privacy will do him well, now come." He replied calmly.

"How can you be so confident? What if something happens and I am not here to help?"

"The elf king was thorough. He will heal, but only if you allow him to rest. Now, come, the company has gathered."

I released a sigh before moving from my chair. Uncle closed the door behind us before guiding me through the house. My aching muscles brought upon the realization that I had not left his bedside since arriving here. I could hear the rest of the company arguing amongst themselves in the room ahead. Their voices fell silent as I entered and within seconds they swarmed around me to offer words of comfort. The lack of sleep shortened my temper and I shrugged them away.

"I'm fine," I lied. Thorin cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"There is a gathering that I must attend with Bard. We have much to discuss on how this city will get cleaned up. The dead have been buried, now it is time to rebuild." Thorin stated dryly. "Get some rest, all of you. Tomorrow, we will aid in rebuilding this city."

"Are we not returning to the mountain?" Dwalin questioned.

"We shall once our work here is done. These people have nothing and we will help them."

"Thorin, that is all well and good but we have our own mess to clean up," he argued.

"I will not forsake them." His voice was soft as he stared at the floor. "I brought this destruction upon them. I will aid in whatever way I can."

I watched my uncle carefully. Never in my lifetime had I seen him so broken. He looked entirely miserable, but my surprise prevented me from offering him comfort. Thorin was the most stubborn dwarf I had ever known; admitting his faults was rare to come by.

"This is not your fault, Thorin." Balin stepped in. The entire room erupted in soft attempts to comfort the king, but he too shrugged them away.

"Enough! Quiet down before you wake the wounded. Now, rest up for the night. Tomorrow we go to work." With that, he pushed through the door and out the house. Around me, the company began forming arguments for him, attempting to paint him in a brighter light than what occurred during our short time in the mountain. I for one was tired of fighting. I snuck away from the room to find a comfortable place to sleep for the night. The sun still crept through the windows but my body begged for some rest. I briefly considered returning to the streets in search of Tauriel, but my tired eyes drooped the moment I laid upon the cold floor. Besides, the previous nights had proven folly in my search to find the elf. I longed to see her, but it pained me that she was not searching as I was.

My heart continued to ache as my consciousness began to slip. My thoughts muddied until finally they were no more.

I woke in the streets to chaos. The city erupted in flame as the unmistakable roar of a dragon echoed in the distance. Smaug swooped above the building, lighting more fires as he passed.  _No, it cannot be._  Screams formed from all different angles and I realized that the beast was not the only threat. Orcs chased children, slaughtering their innocence where they stood. My stomach twisted as their blood poured upon the road.

"Kili!" I twisted to my brother's voice. I could not resist a smile as I noticed the strong healthy dwarf. The moment was short lived as cold metal burst through his chest. I choked on my scream as his head fell back in pain. He dropped to the ground and in his place stood Azog. He merely laughed at the casualty. My arms reached for him in desperation, but my body would not move.

"Kili!" I turned towards the new voice. My already shattered heart crumbled even more. Tauriel was trapped under fallen rubble. Her eyes met mine in desperation as Bolg took a step towards her. My legs finally released and I began running to her. I shouted her name. The orc raised his weapon to strike, but I was so close. I could make it before he took her. Just then, a strong hand grasped my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I snapped my head back to find Thorin. Upon his head a crown of gems and in his hand was none other than the king's jewel itself. His eyes were glossy from the Arkenstone's influence.

"Stand down lad, this is not our fight." I tried to free myself from his grip, but he refused to release me.

"She will die! Let me go uncle, please!" I begged.

"She is an elf!" He growled, face scrunched in anger. The expression frightened me and I could not help but compare the sight to a twisted snarl of a dragon. "She is the enemy and the enemies of Erebor must be destroyed!"

I turned to look back at the fallen elf, but I was helpless as the weapon came crashing down.

My eyes snapped open. I panted as I recovered from the horrors of my dream. The room had gone dark but I could sense the dwarves who piled in makeshift beds all around me. I shivered though my body was covered in a hot sweat. Eager for fresh air, I pushed my body up and made my way to the door. As I passed Fili's room, I peaked in to ensure he was alive. His breathing brought me comfort, but I still could not fathom returning to my nightmares. I wiped my forehead before stepping out of the house.

The night was cool but I welcomed the air against my skin. The streets were quiet as usual but small fires remained throughout the city, revealing those who remained on guard. I turned away from them, desiring time alone with my thoughts. I did not stop until I reached the edge of the city. I sat upon the rubble that was all that remained of the once strong wall. I gazed at the shadow of the mountain that we had fought so hard to reclaim. I used to imagine the joy that being near Erebor would bring me, yet now the sight caused my skin to crawl.

I thought of how Thorin was attempting to patch the relations between dwarves and men. I wanted to be comforted by the thoughts, yet I could not rid myself of the terrible image from my nightmares. That fierce look of evil as prevented me from saving Tauriel, was not so different from the one I witnessed when we barricaded ourselves in the mountain. Hiding like cowards while others suffered our own battle… It was not dwarven. As I looked upon the mountain, I did not see a home as I once believed. I saw a prison.

I sighed and let me head fall into my knees. The vision also reminded me of an even more torturous revelation. Though it seemed our rift with the elves was at a halt, Tauriel would never be accepted amongst my kind. Her absence over the past several days did nothing to comfort me.  _Did she not desire to find me as I do her? Had I made a mistake?_ I suppose I knew it was foolish to give away my heart so quickly, but what choice did I have? My heart burned with the desire to know her better since the night she spoke to me in the dungeons. When she delivered me from the darkness of poison, I realized that my heart was already gone. I thought of what Thorin would think if he learned of my affections for an elf of Mirkwood. I knew the unfortunate truth that he nor any of the dwarves would allow us a chance to be together. I thought of all the troubles a courtship between us would bring us. Yet, I realized that I did not care.

"The stamina of dwarves continues to amaze me." The voice behind me caused me to jump. Though it was dark Tauriel practically glowed beneath the light of the stars. She moved in such grace as she neared. "The hour is late. You should be asleep."

"The hour remains the same for us both. You should be too," I retorted.

"I do not require sleep," she merely smiled.

"You… What?" I stared at her in awe. "Ever?"

"Not in the way you do. It is difficult to explain," she smiled at my expression before taking a seat near me. For a moment, we sat in silence as gazed upon the mountain. Only seconds ago I had been consumed with exhaustion, yet her close proximity breathed new life through my veins. The silence became uncomfortable and I reached for something, anything to break it.

"It is good to see you." My voice was rough. "For a moment, I thought you were avoiding me."

Her eyes snapped to me in surprise. "Of course not. Have you forgotten that I sustained injuries of my own during the battle?"

"I'm sorry," my heart twisted in guilt as I recalled her pain. "How are you feeling?"

"Well. I heal quickly," her eyes scanned my form. "Exhaustion weights heavily upon you. You should be resting."

"I needed some air," I stated dryly, hoping the conversation would end there. Instead, she raised her eyebrows in question. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind and the last thing I wanted to do was talk about it. I offered her a fake smile and shrugged my shoulders. "Small stuffy room filled with sweaty dwarves, all in desperate need for a bath. To make matters worst, they all snore louder than a troll."

"Or perhaps there is something on your mind that troubles you?" She stared through me. My smiled faded and I broke from her gaze.  _Could elves read minds?_  "You worry for your brother?"

I nearly choked on my relief. I swallowed deeply before meeting her eyes. I was not technically lying as I nodded. "Yes."

"I have admired my King's abilities for many years. He is capable of healing even the most dire of wounds. It was by his teaching that I was able to heal your own wound. I assure you, your brother will be fine."

Her confidence brought some relief. She spoke with such certainty, that it was impossible not to believe her. My heart lifted, yet the nightmare still lingered in the back of my mind. I snuck a glance in her direction. The moon kissed her body, causing her to glow in the light of the night. It reminded me of the moment she approached me in my darkness, drawing me back towards the light. It had been her that ridded the pain emanating from my wound. I remember believing that I had passed from this world and she was but an angel sent to escort me to the Halls of Mandos.

"I never thank you." She met my glance in confusion. "For saving me, back in Laketown… Come to think of it I never offered thanks for the spiders, the dragon, and on Ravenhill. Perhaps my mother was right about the whole reckless idea."

"Indeed. I am surprised that it took this long for you to discover this," she smiled. "There is no need to thank me."

"Well, considering I would have been killed thrice had it not been for you, I would say thanks is well deserved." I chuckled. "You ought to be careful, I might start to think you value my life over others."

She glanced away, suddenly finding something on the ground fascinating. Even under the moonlight I could see her face redden.

"Why did you come to Laketown?" I asked seriously. "Surely Thranduil did not order you to track a group of dwarves? Our lives are of no value to him."

"The orcs invaded our lands. I could not stand for it." She frowned, still hiding her gaze.

"My memory of Bard's home is fuzzy, but if I am not mistaken I recall the elf Prince ordering you to follow him. You refused. You made a choice to remain in that house." I pushed myself from the rubble where I sat and stood before her.

"Do you think elves are so cruel that they would leave a being suffering? Knowing they could be of help?" She challenged coldly.

"He did," I pointed. "Why did you stay?"

"If you are so certain that you know the answer, why do you bother asking?"

"I want to hear you say it." The image of her broken and bloodied body was fresh from my dream, causing my heart to weigh heavier than ever. She was so near I could have pulled her body into my arms. To feel her comforting warmth and ensure myself that losing her was only a dream. Yet her expression halted my desires. Behind her eyes I could see a fierce battle of confusion. "If your thoughts were any louder you'd wake the entire town. It would be much easier if you speak what's on your mind."

"You should rest," she whispered before standing. Without saying another word, she turned to leave. As she left, I immediately felt regret for pressing the matter. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice caught in my throat. She was nearly out of reach, when something snapped inside me and my emotions burst to the surface.

"I cannot sleep," I practically whimpered. Tears began forming at the edge of my eyes, making it difficult to see her turn towards me once more. I cursed myself for my weakness. She began to make her way towards me and I knew there was no escaping discussing my fears. I did not speak for some time, for fear that my voice would crack and destroy my pride. When I swallowed the last sob back, I finally met her gaze. "I close my eyes and all I can see is death. I see Fili with the sword through his chest, I see blood on my hands, I see cold lifeless bodies. I see you…"

My voice caught and I could not finish my thought. Only then did I notice my body was shivering. Tauriel slowly made her way to me.

**Tauriel POV**

I wanted to tell him. I truly did. He spoke with such desperation as he begged for the truth to come to light. However, it could not. The rift between our peoples was improving over the past few days. Dwarves, elves, and men all worked together to treat the injured and bury the dead. Yet, the hatred had existed between us for many years. All that anger could not be healed in just a few days. It would take hundreds of years for our races to accept more than simple alliances between each other. It might take thousands before they would accept the possibility that such feelings between us might be true. This was precious time that we did not have. It was not easy to bury the strange feelings that his closeness brought, but I had no choice. I bid him goodnight, but only made it a few steps before his broken voice halted my steps.

"I cannot sleep."

His confession surprised me and his tears nearly broke me. My prejudice had me to believe that a dwarf's heart was hard, near incapable of feeling such things. His fears were no different from any other who tasted the cruelties of war. I do not recall choosing to walk to him, but my legs brought me to him and within seconds I was kneeling before him. His height was greater than I expected and I ended up having to gaze up at him. I did not know how to comfort him, so I merely met his watery gaze.

"Tell me your fears." I encouraged him to divulge it all.

"I am afraid of my own uncle. Erebor was meant to be a place I could call home, but that mountain changed him. He accused Fili and I of conspiring against him. He nearly killed our hobbit. There were moments when I feared he would strike me, or any of the company for that matter. Worst of all, he held us in that mountain while we watched our kin get slaughtered." He sighed deeply. "I do not want to return. I fear the mountain will turn me too."

"There is no power strong enough to corrupt your heart. It is far too pure." I offered him a smile. "You offer kindness to all, no matter who that might be. You must not blame your home, it was not the mountain that corrupted his mind. Thranduil taught us of the Arkenstone and what it's influence did to King Thror."

"That stone is the heart of the mountain. Thorin will be dead before he allows it to be separated from its home. As long as it remains there, it could take hold of me."

"I will not allow that to happen," I stated sternly. Before I lost my courage, I reached my hand to remove a strand of hair from his eyes. The tip of my fingers grazed the warm skin behind. I was unprepared for the sensations that such a small touch could bring. I could only hope that my flushed skin was hidden by the night.

"I am a dwarf," he shrugged with doubt. "Perhaps the talk is true, dwarves are ruled by greed. If that be true, I carry those same faults. How could you stop it?"

"I shall drag you away from the mountain by your toes and tie you to a tree until you come to your senses." He finally smiled. "You are many things, Kili, greedy is not one of them."

"Thank you," he whispered. His expression made it clear that his troubles were not gone, however the tears had ceased to fall. "Thorin turned his back to the people of Laketown. He made them a promise and he betrayed them."

His words reminded me of the promise he made to me. I reached for the stone that he had given to me at the beach. He watched me hold it to him before gently taking his hand. In a similar manner to him, I placed it in his palm and folded his fingers around it. "You keep your promises. As I've already said, your heart cannot be swayed to darkness."

He looked up from our hands to meet my eyes. My chest fluttered under the heat of his gaze. It would have been so easy to give my heart, to ignore the burdens of coming from two very different places. His eyes drifted to my lips. The emotions that raced through my body made it difficult to control my thoughts and I nearly allowed myself to accept his kiss. As dearly as I wanted to remain there and allow these feelings to take over, I could not. I retracted my hands and moved to stand.

"Lie down. Try to get some sleep. I will watch over you." His disappointment was obvious, but I was grateful to see him smile anyways.

"The night is still young. I cannot ask you to remain here until morning."

"It will be my pleasure," I ensured him. He grunted tiredly as he moved to lie down.

"It is quite cold tonight, are you certain you do not want to join me down here?"

"Goodnight Kili," I rolled my eyes. He merely chuckled before laying his head down. It brought me joy to see him relax. I took a seat near the dwarf, leaving plenty of room between us. It did not take long for his breathing to slow and within moments sleep had consumed him. For most of the night I gazed upon the stars, happy to sit peacefully beneath them once more. The sorrows of war remained fresh within the city, yet the people within it began to heal. My heart ached for the broken families. Children had been orphaned, wives had been widowed, and friends had been lost. It was almost too much to bare.

Beside me, the dwarf's breathing increased. I glanced at his sleeping form, finding beads of sweat gathering at his forehead. I reached my hand once again to trace the side of his face. "Rest, my friend. You have nothing to fear."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tauriel POV** _

Four days have passed since the battle ended. It was incredible how the people of all races gathered together to help clean up the city. The bodies of orcs were removed from the city while the races collected their dead to give them proper sendoff. The city was in poor spirits from the large numbers of our own dead. There were very few people alive who didn't have someone to mourn. All leaders agreed to prepare a feast tonight to lift everyone's spirit. The sun had just started to rise in the east and both dwarves and humans began pouring into the streets. Now that the city had been cleaned up, we would begin rebuilding Dale.

I was pleased to hear laughter from some of the children running around the streets, playing some sort of human game. The innocence of children was one of the most beautiful things I have witnessed since my depart from Mirkwood. They chased each other around without a care in the world. The sound of footsteps from behind, pulled me back to reality. I turned to find Legolas staring at the children.

"They act as if nothing has happened," he stated. "They have much to mourn."

His words didn't surprise me but I still found them to be harsh. I knew human children matured much slower than us and I do not believe they should be criticized for it. I remember losing my parents at a young age. My heart had felt broken, as if it would never heal. It wasn't until Thranduil began caring for me that I began to improve. It had been a long process and so many days were spent dwelling on the loss of my parents. Was that truly the way it should be?

"They have much to be happy for," I decided. "They have their lives and their home."

He didn't press further. Since the battle there has been tension between us. I missed the friendship we shared before, but I was not sure if it would ever be the same. Legolas was no fool. He knew about my conflicted feelings for Kili, yet he never pressed to discuss them. It seemed like ages ago when we captured the dwarves in Mirkwood and Thranduil had brought his sons affections for me to light. It upset me, knowing I had hurt him when I chose to stay with Kili that night in Laketown. Then, when I tried to stop the King from retreating, he volunteered to follow me to Ravenhill just to save the young Dwarf.

"Come," he decided to drop the topic. "We have much to do."

_**Kili POV** _

We started making our way back to the city. Gloin, Dwalin, Bofur, and Bilbo were sent to collect lumber with me. We found a forest nearby and filled our wagon by lunchtime. Thorin had been unsure where to place the hobbit since he didn't have many skills for construction. His home was nicely built, but it was a hole in the ground. Instead of risking him being in the way of Dain's crew, he was sent to assist us in any way he could. He struggled to hold an axe so I had him watch over the rams that were hitched to the wagon. The creatures did not like to be treated like workhorses, but they were all we had to work with. All the horses were needed in the city. Rams were trained to charge into battle, not to pull cargo. Nonetheless, the animals pulled the cart with little fuss. As we neared Dale we started to hear the chorus of dwarves as they worked in the city.

"Your kind really likes to sing," Bilbo groaned.

"Oh Aye!" Bofur said. "It helps to keep us focused on the task at hand."

When we reached the city our cart that took all morning to fill was immediately emptied as the workers grabbed lumber from the cart as we passed. Bilbo looked in shock as he walked among the streets. His eyes gazed at the craftsmanship.

"Look at how much is done!" He admired. "This is incredible!"

"We dwarves work very efficiently Mr. Baggins," I laughed at his expression. "Don't you remember how quickly we cleaned your home?"

"I certainly remember how quickly you cleaned my pantry," he tried to look angry but he his smile was difficult to hide.

"Kili, come on. Give us a hand over here." Dwalin called. He was gathered with the others by a home that was nearly finished. I walked to them and Bilbo followed. "We're gonna fix this window up there."

"I'm not a craftsman Dwalin," I stated. "I don't know how to… AH!"

Before I could finish my sentence, Gloin had jumped from the cart onto my shoulders. I stumbled slightly.

"Oy! A little heads up would be nice!" I yelled. I grunted as the other two climbed up to stand on the next pair of shoulders. My body wanted to crumble under the weight. "They have ladders you know!"

"Aye but your much closer lad," Bofur laughed. He grabbed a tool from his pocket and began working. I grunted and prepared my back for a long struggle.

"What on earth are you doing?" I glanced up to see Gandalf approach. Following closely behind him was Tauriel and Legolas. Even under the heavy weight, my heart lifted when I saw her. We didn't have much time to spend together since that night. She insisted that she had no magic to keep bad dreams away but I didn't believe her. Since she watched over me that night, I haven't had a single bad dream.

"Oh, you know," I struggled to speak under the weight. "Just having a good ol' group hug. Care to join?"

"Master Kili, there are ladders nearby. There is no need to strain yourself." Gandalf said. Next to him Legolas glared at me, clearly not amused by our techniques. Tauriel on the other hand was having a difficult time hiding her laughter.

"Now Gandalf, ask yourself this. If I was leading this operation, would I have placed myself on the bottom?"

"Your third in line for the throne lad, you should be used to the bottom."

"Uncalled for," I retorted.

"Quit complainin' and move us closer!" Bofur shouted. I groaned and staggered closer to the building. "Bilbo, hand me a hammer will ya lad?"

"How exactly do I get it up there?" Bilbo strained his neck to see Bofur four dwarves above him.

"Just have Kili lift his knee up and pretend he's a ladder."

"Bofur, I will drop your sorry arse!" I yelled. Bilbo grabbed the hammer and turned towards me. He looked unsure of what to do. I offered him a smile and reached out my hand. "Here Bilbo, hand it over."

He gave me the hammer and I tossed it up to Bofur, with a little more force than necessary. I couldn't see but I must have hit something because he yelped.

"I'm gone for a few days and look what happens," a new voice entered the street. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "you all turn my brother into a stepping stool."

"Fili!" Forgetting the fact that I was holding up three dwarves, I ran forward. It was so sudden that they all toppled off and crumbled in a pile. They cursed but I ignored them and ran to my brother to crush him into a hug. "You're awake!"

"Easy brother! I think the Elf King will string you up if his work gets undone," he winced. I immediately released him. So much happiness burst from my heart that it turned into laughter.

"Naw, I hear elves are secretly big softies," I winked at Tauriel. She responded with a smile until Legolas glanced at her. She quickly composed herself as the Prince shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"The Elf King might not harm ya, but we are gonna toss you off a cliff!" Dwalin recovered from his fall and glared at my direction. Bilbo was laughing at the fallen dwarves. Gloin picked up a stone and threw it at the hobbit.

"Hey!" He pretended to look offended. He grabbed it and threw it back, resulting in roars of laughter. Even Gandalf let out a chuckle.

"We've done it boys," I yelled. "We turned him into a Dwarf!"

Dwalin and Gloin laughed and patted him on the back. Bofur was still trying to recover his tools that scattered from the fall.

"Aye, all you need is a beard and no one would know the difference!" Bofur smiled at him before turning to look a Fili standing next to me. "How are you feelin' lad?"

"Little sore, but nothing I can't handle." He held a hand over his wound. "Happy to be alive."

"If I recall correctly my father ordered several days rest before you were to be walking." Legolas looked annoyed.

"I don't much like being told what to do by an Elf," Fili glared right back at him. I felt inclined to stick up for my brother, but unfortunately the Elf Prince had a point. Before Legolas could retaliate I put my hand on my brother's shoulder.

"He's right brother," I felt all dwarven eyes snap to me. I held my hands up defensively. "What?! Don't look at me like that, if Thorin finds out he's out here…"

"I'll throttle you if you don't get back in bed within the next five minutes!" Everyone stiffened as Thorin stormed into view. Even the Elven Prince took a step back in surprise. Behind uncle was the Elf King himself along with the new King of Dale. Bard looked nervous as uncle made his way to stand in front of us. His daughters walked closely behind him. Thranduil on the other hand looked as if he was enjoying himself.

"I just woke up uncle, I only wanted some fresh air."

"And you've gotten it, now get back in the house!" Fili bowed his head in defeat. Growing up, we both learned quickly that uncle wasn't affectionate, the last thing he expected after waking up from such a severe injury was to be scolded in front of a crowd. He nodded his head and turned to leave before Thorin grabbed his arm.

"Wait," For a moment I thought he was going to hit him. Instead, he brought him in for a hug. "I'm glad you are safe."

The tenderness made me smile. It may not have seemed like much to anyone else but after all we'd been through recently, it was refreshing.

_**Tauriel POV** _

Today had already been a very eventful day and it was only halfway gone. Watching the dwarves work was a privilege. They all worked as a team and together they could have the entire city rebuilt in a month. However, I wasn't sure how much longer Lord Dain would agree to stay. He was willing to help the men of Dale but his tolerance of elves was bound to fall sooner or later.

Now there was even more tension as Kili's brother was finally awake and he had wondered out here when he was supposed to be resting. I had been about to scold the dwarf myself but it made Kili so happy to see him that he forgot all about the dwarves he had been supporting to hug his brother. I enjoyed watching the affection between the two brothers. Elves hardly ever showed affection. In the six hundred years I have been on this earth I have only witnessed a few weddings. Apart from those moments, I never saw anything more than formal interactions between my people. The dwarves hugged without a care of who was around to witness such a private moment. I wondered what it would be like to be held in his embrace. Shortly after the dragon was slain he came to me on the beach and had grabbed my hand for just a moment. That alone was enough to send shivers throughout my entire body. Their moment was interrupted by the three Kings coming to the scene. Thorin practically dragged the older brother away even though he insisted he felt fine. _Stubborn Dwarf._ Apparently recklessness ran in the family. Thranduil followed them to make sure he did not hinder the healing process during his short adventure. Kili had wanted to go with him but there was still work to be done.

"He's frightening," Bard's oldest daughter watched the Dwarf King walk away with Fili.

"Ah that's nothing lass," the larger Dwarf, Gloin, spoke. "Kili here can tell you much harsher stories about Thorin's punishments."

"I wouldn't count on it, I think he took more beatings from the women." Bofur said.

His comment resulted in roars of laughter from the other dwarves, all except for Kili who glared at his kin. A new unpleasant feeling stirred in my belly as they discussed him spending time with female dwarves. It was stupid to feel jealous. I had no reason to feel this way. He was not promised to me, nor I to him.

"Aye, but he had it coming every time!" The red haired Dwarf had a difficult time containing his laughter.

"Hey, I had to do something! They kept trying to steal my brother away." Kili attempted to defend himself.

"They were trying to court him lad."

"What did you do to them?" Bilbo looked nervous as he asked the question. I too, was curious to hear the answer.

"Nothing too bad," he shrugged, but he could not resist smiling. "I usually just locked a ram in their chambers."

"So there really are Dwarf women?" Sigrid asked.

Every Dwarf turned to look at her. Each wore a confused expression.

"Of course there are females, where do you think we come from?" Bofur asked. Her face turned red. I had a strong desire to reach out to her but her father stepped in and put his arm around her.

"Forgive us," he stated. "But it is not often we have the company of dwarves. We rely on the tales we are told from other villages about your kind."

"There are very few of them and they don't explore outside of home very often," Kili must have noticed the young girl's embarrassment because he spoke to her softly. He offered her a smile. "I'd find it stranger if you had come across one."

The young girl smiled back at him, clearly thankful for understanding.

"Alright, enough standin' around. Back to work," one of the dwarves gathered his tools. "Come on Kili."

"Oh no, I don't think so," he said. "I will go find a ladder… Argh!"

Before he could walk away, the older Dwarf, Dwalin, snuck behind him to climb onto his shoulders.

"Oh come on!" He complained. A short laugh slipped through my lips before I could stop it. Thankfully, the dwarves were so loud though that no one noticed my slip up.

"I think I've had enough of dwarves for one afternoon," Gandalf sighed. He turned to me and Legolas. "Would you both accompany Master Bard and I to oversee construction in the Northern district?"

Legolas was quick to accept for the both of us. I wanted to refuse and stay here. The more time I spent around the dwarves, the more I realized how much I enjoyed their company. While my people might consider their actions to be immature, I found it to be enjoyable. Unfortunately, he was still my Prince and I was to obey. As the group turned to leave, I glanced back at Kili. He appeared troubled when he noticed I was leaving, but he quickly put on a smile. I returned it before turning away. We had only walked a short distance before my King appeared.

"Tauriel, I must speak with you." The others nodded and left us. Legolas gave his father a questioning stare but it was quickly dismissed. I began to worry about the nature of the conversation that was to follow. "When we last spoke of the issue, you were conflicted on your return to Mirkwood. I thought it best to mention that we depart tomorrow."

"I.." My heart dropped in my chest. I had been busy the past few days with little time to dwell on the topic. "I do not know."

"I'm not here for an answer," he waved my words away. "I am only here to provide you information. I will however, require your decision by tomorrow."

With that, he took his leave. I watched him follow his son. This was the man who cared for me when my parents passed and the man I spent my entire life fighting beside. I wanted to follow, but then I heard the roaring laughter of the dwarves behind me. I glanced back to look at the young Dwarf that I spent so much effort keeping alive. Standing here in the middle, I have never felt so conflicted.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tauriel POV** _

The sun had fallen but the city glowed from the light of a roaring fire placed in the center of the city. The dwarves were not only skilled craftsman, they provided the fire and a very large meal. Children danced around the fire, occasionally poking at it with sticks. The dwarves laughed alongside the humans while the elves kept their distance. They remained close to the crowd but they appeared uninterested in the party taking place. Here I sit upon the rooftop of one of the buildings that was repaired earlier, realizing how divided our races are. I have been here for hours dwelling on where my heart belonged and yet I remained as troubled as I was when my King told me the news that they would depart tomorrow.

"Tauriel," the voice of my Prince echoed behind me. I was not surprised he was here. I had actually thought would find me much earlier. He walked to the edge of the roof where I sat. My eyes remained on the party and neither of us spoke for several moments. "We depart in the morning."

"Perhaps," never before had my voice sounded so little. I expected him to yell, shouting how unbelievable it was that I'd even consider abandoning my home, but it never came. Instead, he sat down beside me. I had tried hard to avoid this discussion with him but I feared it would not be put off any longer.

"You are considering staying." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. He sighed and looked at the party, clearly noticing the division as well. "Do you truly believe that a dwarf is worth abandoning all that you've known? My father favored you for many years Tauriel. You will turn your back on him? You will turn your back on me?"

I opened my mouth to respond but I couldn't form any words. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. After the long battle my brain had with my heart the past few hours, I no longer had any strength to stop myself for allowing the tear to fall.

"What is it about that dwarf?" He finally asked. "What has he done that makes him worthy enough to turn you away from your own people?"

"I have not turned away," I said. "I do not wish to turn away from you."

"Then why do you consider staying?" He pressed angrily. I was surprised he allowed his feelings to show.

"I feel free," I finally turned my gaze from the party to look in the eye of my closest friend. His expression told me it was not the answer he expected. "Mirkwood has always been my home but it is a place where the stars cannot find me. I have been trained to be a warrior, to never show weakness and to never be afraid. For that I am grateful for it has made me strong. I thought I had conquered fear, but the moment I thought the poison would take him from me, and again on Ravenhill… I had not known fear until those moments. When I am with him I don't have to be afraid of how I act and speak. I can be myself without worry of being scolded. With him, I am free."

It took a moment to realize that I had discovered my decision. The tears halted and my heart finally stood champion over my brain. I will always have a love for my past, but I can see no future without him involved. Legolas lowered his gaze and I could see in his eyes that he also knew my answer.

"He is mortal."

"Yes," I agreed simply.

"Do you truly believe the King under the mountain will allow a life for you inside those halls?"

"I do not know."

"How can you make such a big decision with little knowledge of the outcome?" He asked. He no longer sounded angry but he did remain frustrated. Finally, he met my eyes in defeat. "I just want to make sure you realize the consequences that will follow from this choice."

"I know it will not be easy. I do not even know if he wants me to stay, but I do know for certain that I couldn't go back to Mirkwood. Not while knowing that I would never see him again."

"Of course he will want you to stay." To my amazement, Legolas smiled. "In fact I do not believe there is a place in this city that will be able to hide from his cheers of joy when he hears the news."

At this I smiled. I looked at my friend to find that he appeared, happy.

"I wish only for good fortune to you, _mellon_. I just want to ask one more question." He stood to leave. "Do you love him?"

The question caught me off guard. Love was not a word to be used lightly for an elf. When it is discovered, the love between the man and woman would be permanent. I cared deeply for Kili, but was it love? Thranduil never did recall his words when he told me it wasn't real.

"I don't know," I whispered. Legolas only smiled.

"A mystery you shall no doubt solve with time," he turned to leave.

Shortly after he left, I began making my way to the streets. My heart felt renewed after finally solving the dilemma. Something interesting had occurred at the party because there were roars of laughter in the distance.

"Tauriel, of Mirkwood." I jumped at a rough voice behind me. I turned to find Kili's uncle.

"King Thorin," I bowed to him. It made me nervous that it was just the two of us in a dark portion of the city. Plus, he appeared to be in a poor mood.

"It has come to my attention that I am in your debt," he grumbled. I must have looked surprised because he attempted to soften his tone. "I do not mean to offer you insult, I simply do not like owing anyone. Especially an elf."

"I beg your pardon, but I don't know what debt you speak of. You owe me no kindness."

"I owe you all of the treasure of Erebor," he glared at the ground. "My nephew told me that the illness I left him with nearly destroyed him."

"Any healer could have saved him," I lied. "You owe me nothing."

"That is not the tale I have been told. My own men couldn't heal him. He says he only remembers darkness and pain after we left him. That is until you appeared." He brought his hands up to show me a necklace. I was not normally fazed by jewelry, but the craftsmanship was so beautiful it would be impossible for anyone not to be impressed. "My family is very dear to me. This is a gift from the Durin family, Kili crafted it himself during our short time in the mountain while I was… ill. We hope you'll accept what little we can give you."

With that, he held his hands out to me. It was only when he said that Kili was his creator did I have any desire for the piece. Plus, I thought it would be unwise to refuse anything from the temperamental King. I slowly took the necklace and held it carefully. The jewel was blue and on the back was some inscription in Khuzdul.

"Thank you."

"That is only part of the gift," he stated. The nervousness returned. It was very rare for me to receive any gift and I found the process uncomfortable. I didn't feel that I deserved the King's gifts. "There has been discussion of having one of your kind stationed in Erebor. I will be honest, I don't like the idea but the wizard, Bard and even your King believe it will help keep peace between our people if we remain connected. My gift to you is to allow you a place amongst my people, if you choose to accept the elf King's position."

An enormous weight lifted from my shoulders. Perhaps, the future would not be as uncertain as I thought.

"I… I think I will accept," I tried to contain my joy. I stood tall and gave him a bow as thanks. He returned the gesture before taking his leave towards the party. Feeling content, I finally decided to join the party.

_**Kili POV** _

I scanned the crowd looking for her. I hadn't been able to spend any time with Tauriel the past few days, aside from a few small meetings, and I was tired of it.

"Who are you looking for brother?" Fili sat beside me. After much debate, Thorin finally allowed him to join the party tonight as long as he took it easy. I was also instructed to make sure he followed these orders, which was difficult. Dwarven parties were exciting, especially with the rest of the city involved. Keeping Fili down was a task.

"No one," I lied. He glared at me.

"She's not here," he rolled his eyes. I glanced at him, surprised. "What? I'm your brother, and you are a terrible liar. You really need to back off from her."

This time, I glared at him. I didn't feel like talking about her with him yet. It felt wrong to discuss us when I didn't even know how to define our relationship.

"Seriously brother, whatever friendship you are trying to build with the elf is foolish."

"It would be foolish to turn our backs on each other." Fili only laughed but I continued. "It's true, we just need more time and our people will grow together."

"They leave tomorrow Kili." My heart fell. _Tomorrow?_

"What?! She can't… I mean, they can't leave! We have so much to do!"

"We'll finish the city ourselves, we've already made excellent progress."

"That's not what I meant," I grumbled. "We have finally gained their allegiance! If they leave now without us fully mending our differences, than we will surely lose it!"

"Look at them Kili," he pointed to the group of elves still gathered away from the rest of the party. They conversed with themselves and paid little attention to the rest of us. "They do not want to be friends."

"That's not true," I said firmly. Growing up, we had been told the elves were hard and uncaring. Tauriel was proof enough that elves were capable of compassion and kindness just as much as we are. They were simply raised to be different, to always be wise. However, below that hard shell was an elfling called for help. They just needed a little nudge. I gave him a mischievous grin and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, I'll prove it to you."

I dragged him with me as I made my way towards the elves. Along the way I grabbed a pint of ale. Bilbo spotted us and walked towards us to see what we were up to. He yelped when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him along.

"What are you doing?" He tried to free himself from my grip.

"We are going to socialize with the elves," I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bilbo looked confused while Fili's eyes widened in terror.

"No, no, no! Kili we can't just… They don't want... you reckless little…"

"Good evening fellow war companions!" I greeted as we reached a group of elves. They stiffened in surprise and turned away from their conversations to look at us. "I don't believe we've met. I am Kili, this is my brother Fili and our trusty traveling companion Bilbo Baggins!"

The elves stared blankly at us, unsure if this was a trap or not. Fili looked ready to vomit, while Bilbo raised his hand slightly to wave in greeting.

"What do you want, dwarf?" One of the elves finally asked.

"My friend Bilbo here was just telling me a ridiculous tale, you'll laugh when you hear." A couple of the elves leaned forward in interest, the others narrowed their eyes, clearly wanting to be left alone. "He thinks that an elf can out-drink a dwarf, which I said of course, is crazy."

The elves laughed. Bilbo shrunk back, not enjoying being brought into this mess.

"Ale has no effect on elvish blood young dwarf," an elf replied. "Only strong wines can have even the slightest damage to our judgment."

"Oh, really?" I smiled. "I sense a challenge approaching!"

"There would be no challenge, foolish dwarf. You could not be victorious."

"Aye but we happen to have some of the strongest wine at our disposal." I held up my pint. "What do you say?"

_**Tauriel POV** _

A song broke out at the celebration. The dwarves hollered in excitement and I was eager to see what was occurring up ahead. When I arrived my mouth fell open in surprise. The dwarves spun around holding pints of ale in the air as they sung. All around them were elves. They weren't quite dancing, but they did move along with the dwarves while holding glasses of wine. There were still several elves away from the group, looking annoyed at their companions who participated in the dwarves' festivities. I wondered what miracle had occurred that brought such a bizarre truce.

"Quite a sight isn't it," the wizard walked up to stand beside me. He chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day when the elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Ironfoot and Erebor could handle being in the same proximity without killing each other, let alone party together."

"I do believe I've walked into a dream," I said in awe. Still in disbelief.

"I assure you my lady," he chuckled. "This is quite real. I don't believe we've been formally introduced, I am Gandalf the grey."

"Tauriel of Mirkwood," I gave a slight bow.

"I hear you might have a new title. Tauriel of Erebor, perhaps?" He smiled at me. "Thranduil has been discussing placing an ambassador in the mountain. He often mentioned your name. Have you accepted the King's offer?"

"I haven't discussed the matter with him yet," I was surprised to hear that Thranduil was the one to offer my name to the dwarf King. I was also surprised that the wizard knew of the matter when I had only found out moments ago.

"I think it admirable that you would consider living amongst the dwarves. I know they are a stubborn breed and to an elf might seem… Oh, how do I put it?"

"Obnoxious, bad mannered, immature. Shall I offer more?" Thranduil appeared beside the wizard. Bard had followed him along with two of his children, his youngest daughter seemed to be missing.

"Oh well, yes but they are quite an enjoyable crowd, once you get used to them." I smiled as the wizard attempted to defend the dwarves. My King scowled at the elves that let their guard down to drink with the dwarves.

"That remains to be seen. We leave tomorrow and they have gotten half my comrades drunk. That dwarf of yours really knows how to make a mess of things." He turned his attention to me. I could feel a blush take spread over my face and the wizard gave me a questioning look. "Have you given any thought to our previous conversation?"

"Yes," I cleared my throat nervously. "I believe I am going to stay."

To my surprise, Sigrid clapped excitedly and ran to me to give me a hug. The support of the young girl filled my heart with joy. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed her presence. It was nice to have a female around since most of my life has been spent in training with men. I have grown not to mind the lack of female companions but I could get used to the change. I hoped my choice to remain behind would bring us closer.

"I'm so happy you're staying," she stepped back and smiled. Bard pulled her to his side.

"I've heard you kept my family alive during the dragon attack," he told me. "I don't know how to thank you. My children mean the world to me."

"They are alive and well," I replied. I was tired of people believing they were in my debt. I was lowly, and I did deserve such praise. "I am happy to help."

"Very well," Thranduiil cut in. I was thankful he interrupted before the human King could insist any further. "I will alert the troops of your promotion, once their sober of course. I will expect to hear from you on occasion about your duties in Erebor."

I nodded and tried to hide my smile. He was annoyed by the actions of his warriors but I think he found it more comical than he would allow himself to show. A few new figures came into view, laughing loudly as they rounded the fire. Kili danced into view with Bard's youngest child laughing on his shoulders. I briefly wondered how he became in charge of babysitting the youngest princess of Dale. She held onto the dwarves head to keep herself steady. Behind them, Fili pulled along the hobbit while holding a pint of alcohol in his other hand.

"Come on Bilbo, just move with the beat."

"I don't know how I get dragged into your nonsense," he huffed.

"Da!" The young girl shouted from atop Kili's shoulders. He followed the girl's gaze and began moving her towards her father with his companions in tow. "Look da, I'm dancing!"

"I see darling," Bard smiled at his youngest.

"Come on Sigrid!" She yelled to her older sister. "Dance with us!"

"I can't Tilda," she shrunk back. "I don't know how to dance."

"That is what we're here for, milady," Fili held his hand out to her. Then he glanced at Bard. "With your father's permission of course?"

Bard nodded. Sigrid, whose face was red as a tomato, reached out to take the dwarf's hand. He smiled and pulled her away from the group and spun her around. It didn't take long before her embarrassment disappeared and she happily twirled along with the dwarf.

"Alright little one," Kili helped the young child to the ground. "This dwarf needs a breather."

He smiled when he noticed me.

"You elves certainly know how to hold your drink."

"Yes and you certainly know how to manipulate an entire army into a drinking game." Thranduil growled.

"Hey, you make it sound as if it was easy. It took a lot of persuading." Kili smiled.

"Dwarves," my King rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, I think it is time for me to find some wine." Gandalf said. "I've had a long day around dwarves."

"Mm, yes I know what you mean." Bilbo smiled.

"Hey!" Kili pretended to look offended. "I'm right here mates!"

The men share a laugh before the wizard walked away. Others followed until it was only Kili and me left. He walked to stand beside me. For a moment we stood in silence, watching the party unfold.

"The King seems to think you're responsible for this," I smiled at him.

"Ah, yes well, I may have challenged the elves to a drinking game." He tried to sound guilty, but failed miserably. "I can't take all the credit though, I had help from Fili and Bilbo. That or I dragged them into it, I can't really remember. It's been a long day."

He glanced at his brother and smirked. Fili had slowed his movements and was now dancing at a slow pace with the young girl. Sigrid looked pleased to be in the dwarf's arms.

"When did those two become so close?" I asked as we watched the couple.

"Fili and Sigrid? She's only been helping watch over him while he's injured."

"I do not know many people who will dance that slow without further intentions." I raised my eyebrows.

"He's supposed to be taking it easy," he only shrugged. "Care to dance?"

He turned to me and held out a hand. I wanted to take it, but my nerves got the better of me.

"Your drunk," I scolded. He dropped his hand in disappointment but smiled anyway.

"Nah, I've been tossing my drinks over my shoulder when they aren't looking." He winked.

"I never thought of you as a cheater," I said.

"It's only cheating if victory is the goal," he stated. I gave him a confused stare. "I never cared about winning a competition, I only wanted to get them involved in the party. I was getting sick of the division."

My heart fluttered and I had a newfound respect for him. I glanced at the elves again and noticed a few more had joined the party.

"It seems you've succeeded," I smiled and turned my gaze back to him. Worry began to spread through my body when I discovered him frowning. "What is it?"

"I um," he cleared his voice. "I heard your leaving tomorrow."

"My people are leaving tomorrow, yes." His face fell.

"I don't suppose you'd ever consider remaining behind?" His eyes were so soft. I wanted desperately be closer to him, but I controlled myself. "I know we don't have much but we'll rebuild and…"

"You misunderstand," I interrupted. His eyebrows raised. "I have already accepted an offer from your King to remain in Erebor to keep peace between our people."

"Really?" His face lit up so greatly that I couldn't resist smiling. Before I realized what was happening, I was pulled forward as his arms crushed me to his chest. A gasp escaped my lips and my heart beat so quickly I thought it may burst from my chest. He was on his tip-toes and his neck was stretched so his chin could lean on my shoulder. It was only a quick hug before he pulled away but it was enough to send my heart racing. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I have a lot to adjust to," I smiled. My body trembled from his short embrace. Both of us, too nervous to speak any further, turned to watch the party side by side. A moment later I felt the soft touch of his fingers against my hand. I opened my fingers and allowed his to entwine with mine. I glanced at him to find his eyes already looking at me. His tender gaze warming every inch of my body.

"I'm glad you're staying," he finally whispered. Under his soft eyes and warm touch, I couldn't help but agree.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kili POV** _

I woke to the sounds of shuffling feet coming from the rest of the dwarves in our rented home. My body argued against the early rise but a smile crept on my face as I remembered the events from last night. I had been bold, probably a little too bold, with my actions at the party. I was surprised that the elf King didn't find me after the party to kill me for getting his army drunk. I never actually thought they would've agreed to the competition, but they were more eager to join the party than they would allow to show. Then there was Tauriel. She would not be leaving with the rest of them today. I remember the feelings that erupted from having her in my arms, even if it was only a small moment. I let her go too soon, afraid when I realized what I was doing. Yet, she didn't pull away when I took her hand.

"Get up brother," Fili ordered.

"Five more minutes," I argued. I closed my eyes to reminisce in my time with the she-elf. Unfortunately, my brother had other plans. The weight of his body came crashing down on me . "Ahh! Get off!"

"I just wanted a hug," he laughed as I tried to push him off.

"What's got you in such a chipper mood?" When I finally got him off I crawled out of my blankets to avoid another dwarven hug.

"I'm always chipper," he shrugged. "Now get up, we are to be there to send the elves off."

We all got dressed and made our way to the center of the city. My back ached from my role as a ladder just yesterday. When we reached the center we found Bard with his family, along with several men that fought in the war. Bard held the reins of a chestnut horse in his hand. The large animal apparently wasn't ready to go to work because his eyes were closed and he leaned on his hind leg lazily. _I feel your pain,_ I thought to myself. There was no sign of the elves, or Tauriel. A moment of panic crept into my mind that they already left and she followed. I pushed that thought aside and assured myself that she would never have left without saying goodbye.

Beside me came a grunt. I glanced at my brother to find him clutching his belly where the blade had pierced through him. Panic flared in my chest.

"What's wrong," I reached for him but he pushed me away.

"It's nothing," he groaned. "I'm just sore is all."

"You should rest. You did more moving around yesterday than you were supposed to."

"And whose fault is that little brother?" He smirked at me. "I spent enough time in that room resting. I am fine."

"Oh Mahal, I see it." I groaned.

"What?" He checked his wound nervously.

"I see why people say we are a stubborn breed," I smiled. He was less amused and punched my shoulder playfully.

"I'm stubborn? I'm not the one trying to court the enemy." He teased. A twinge of anger stuck my heart.

"She is not the enemy," I said forcefully. My sudden anger shocked him. He looked ready to argue the matter further but we came within earshot of the gathered group of men.

"We'll talk about it later," he promised. I felt unsettled. If anyone was to be accepting of my relationship with Tauriel, I had expected it would be him. For the very first time in my life, I was disappointed in my brother. The rest of the dwarves that had been invited caught up and walked to stand around us. I spotted the elves walking in perfect formation towards us while Dain's crew was still nowhere to be seen. I curiously wondered where the Lord of the Ironhills had been hiding. I hadn't seen him since the day of the battle.

"Where are the dwarves of Ironfoot?" Dwalin asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one curious. Bard turned, just noticing our arrival.

"I was hoping you would know. I have not seen them." He shrugged.

"They left very early this morning, while we were asleep." Everyone turned. Thorin kept his eyes to the ground. As the elves approached he looked up at them, trying very hard to keep a calm expression. "Dain, does not approve of our allegiance with the elves. He said as long as we ally with them, he will not aid us."

Silence evaded the center. I finally spotted Tauriel, who wore a strange expression. She looked angry, yet at the same time… guilty. I wanted to go to her, but with the new developments I felt it would only cause more trouble.

"Pity," the elf King said dryly. "We were getting along so well. Shall we discuss the matter privately?"

He glanced at Thorin. Uncle looked ready to throw a punch at the King, but thankfully he only nodded.

"Fili, Kili. Stay here, the rest of you get too work." He ordered our group. Bard and Thranduil made similar arrangements until it was only the two Kings left, along with Tauriel and the elf Prince. We crowded each other and waited for the rest of the group to disperse. Bard was the first to speak.

"What is going on here? Have the dwarves truly abandoned us?"

"Only Dain's army," he glared at the human King.

"Why now?" Bard persisted. "We've been at peace for four days, what has happened to sway his mind?"

"He was less impressed with our… activities last night. He came to me after the party to demand that we cut off our communication with the elves."

My heart flared with anger at the stubborn King. Our people were finally on the mend from a long period of hatred, and now he sought to ruin it.

"Shall I recall my ambassador from your company then?" The elf King spoke. My anger was replaced by complete terror. I glanced at Tauriel who looked blankly at her King.

"Uncle you can't, we owe them…"

"Silence!" Thorin glared at me. There it was. The face from the nightmare had returned, except this time I wasn't dreaming. The fear of him came crashing down on me and I stood frozen.

"If you deny the elves support, we shall do the same with you." Bard spoke fiercly. Thorin glanced angrily at him. I knew that in his eyes the elves meant nothing, but the people of Laketown had seen his dragon sickness and suffered because of it. He had lost his honor when he cut them off. I only hoped that restoring his honor meant more to him than losing his cousin's support. He could be reasoned with, _I hope,_ but if we turned our backs on Thranduil, we would never gain his trust.

Finally uncle grunted and responded. "We will not cast aside the elves."

"How gracious of you," Thranduil said sarcastically. _Don't push it you stubborn elf._ Thankfully uncle brushed off his tone.

"We will remain behind a few more days but we can delay our return to Erebor no longer."

"Understood," Bard nodded. He then turned to the elves. "King Thranduil, we offer you this horse as a small token of our appreciation. He is the best steed of our stock that is left."

Thranduil nodded in appreciation. "I shall pass this horse to our new ambassador, as she will need to keep in contact with our land."

"Sigrid!" Bard called for his daughter. The young girl came into view, taking a nervous glance at us. "Take Armand to the stables, and show Tauriel where to find him. He now belongs to her."

Sigrid smiled at Tauriel. Since that night in Laketown when she worked her magic against the poison, she looked up to her. Before they could leave Thorin spoke.

"Wait. I too have a gift to offer." He turned to look at Fili who quickly opened the sack he'd been carrying. He pulled out the white gems that had rightfully belonged to the elves of Mirkwood. My spirits lifted. "I would like to return these gems to your kin, in hopes that we can continue to be allies."

For the first time since I met him, the elf King softened his gaze. Beside him, Tauriel gleamed.

"It seems we too owe you the return of your jewel," we looked at Bard who pulled the Arkenstone from his satchel.

"Aye, Kili please retrieve the stone," Thorin spoke softly. I looked at him surprised to find fear evident in his features. When I didn't move right away his voice became harsher. "Kili. Retrieve the stone."

I swallowed and made my way to Bard. The small distance felt like miles as I remembered what the stone had done to my uncle. It corrupted him. The great King of Erebor, slayer of Azog, could not handle the pressures of the Arkenstone. If he couldn't, how could i? I lifted my hand to reach for the stone until the image of his evil expression from the dream flashed in my mind. I jumped back, trembling.

"I can't," my voice was weak.

"Kili! Don't be a fool," uncle bellowed.

"No I won't," I argued. "I saw what that stone did to you. I want nothing to do with it."

"You will follow your King's orders!"

"I will not be turned into a monster!" A weary silence fell upon the crowd. Thorin looked sick. Just then I realized what I had said, I had called him a monster. I tried to apologize, but the words refused to pass my lips. As harsh as my words were, they had to be recognized. Bard nervously cleared his throat.

"Perhaps my daughter could carry the stone to the mountain. It has no effect on humans, correct?"

"Aye," Thorin nodded, still in shock from my words. "Perhaps that would be wise. Fili, Kili, go with her. Bury it."

_**Tauriel POV** _

The walk was silent. The elves had left shortly after the debate in Dale and I traveled with the two dwarves and human to bury the Arkenstone. I hated the jewel. Kili was a strong man and I never before seen him so shaken. Not even the night when I consoled him over his dreams. I wanted the stone destroyed, but the dwarf King would never allow it.

Sigrid clutched the stone atop my new horse. She looked nervous to be holding the stone that caused so much distress. Behind us came the sounds of a galloping horse. We all turned to find Legolas sprinting our way. I became nervous that the King decided to bring me home afterall.

"I come with orders from the dwarf King," he slowed his horse as he approached. "He wishes for the stone to be buried outside of the halls."

"Why would we trust you?" Fili growled. Legolas only smirked.

"If you wish to receive your uncle's wrath when he learns you brought that fowl jewel inside his halls, than be my guest."

Fili looked unimpressed but Kili reasoned with him. "Relax, he can be trusted."

"Whose side are you on?" He growled.

"Well I'm standing beside Armand, so I'm on the horse's side." He smiled. He then turned to smirk at Legolas who stood behind the horse. "Which would mean you're the horse's…"

"Kili!" Sigrid gasped before he could finish his profanity. "Aren't Princes supposed to be well mannered?"

"That's what Fili is for. I'm just the spare," he laughed. Beside him, the brother groaned and bent over in pain. Kili grabbed him to hold him steady while Sigrid jumped off her horse to stand beside him.

"What's wrong with him," she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he tried shoving Kili off, although he wouldn't budge.

"You are not bloody fine, we're taking you back. Get on the horse," he tried to force his brother up.

"No, I will finish this mission."

"Oh you stubborn son of a ram," Kili grumbled.

"I'm stubborn? Who was the dwarf who had a deadly Morgal wound and claimed several times that it was nothing." My heart jumped as he talked about Kili's wound. I was uncomfortable joking about such a dire moment.

"Oh Mahal, at least ride the horse."

"I'm not riding that bloody beast."

"Fili, either get on that horse or I will drag you by your toes." Fili chuckled.

"That's a bit contradicting isn't it? You want me healthy yet you threaten to drag…"

"Fili!" Kili yelled. Both Sigrid and I laughed as the two quarreled.

"Alright fine, get me on the darn horse, AHH," Kili bent down and threw the brother over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

"You said to get you on the horse. Sigrid dear, would you mind leading the beast to stand near that rock?" Her smile was wide from trying to suppress her laughter, but she obeyed the young Prince and held onto the horse. Kili carried his brother to the horse while he spoke something in Khuzdul from his shoulder. I didn't know the language but I suspected a few curse words were involved. When the blonde Prince was seated upon the horse, we continued the journey to Erebor. The young girl led the horse by its reins in case it decided to bolt. Legolas also joined us.

"Are you not returning to Mirkwood?" I asked him.

"I have been tasked elsewhere. I am to travel north to find a ranger." He responded. The tension between us was long gone and replaced with the renewal of our friendship.

"Aw what a shame," Kili said sarcastically. "I was just starting to like you Lego-Lass."

"How do you plan to live with these insufferable creatures?" The elf Prince smirked at me.

"Tauriel is gifted with a beautiful sense of humor." Kili smiled as he answered for me. "Well, everything about her is beautiful but that's beside the point."

I furiously tried to hide my blush and ordered myself not to smile. Unfortunately, his words tore apart my judgment and the smile crept up anyway. Only Sigrid approved of his poetry as the other men traveling with us looked mildly uncomfortable.

"You are hopeless brother," the blonde haired dwarf sighed.

"I'm not the injured bugger on a horse."

The rest of the journey was filled with hopeless, yet playful bickering between the dwarf and elf princes. When we finally reached the massive mountain, the dwarves searched for a place to bury the stone just outside of the gates.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Fili stated as they began digging.

"Would you prefer to bring that filthy stone into our new home?"

"Would you relax brother, we were with that stone for days and it never affected either of us." Kili only grumbled. Something troubled him, but he obviously wasn't willing to talk about it with an audience. They dug the hole deep, so deep they had disappeared from sight. Several moments later, Fili called up for the stone. Sigrid handed the stone down and then they helped each other climb out to begin filling the massive hole.

"Well, I must be off. This is goodbye for now _mellon_ ," he bowed to me. I smiled and returned the gesture. He mounted his horse. "I would offer good luck in dealing with these dwarves but I sense that won't be an issue."

I smiled and he turned his horse. I felt a twinge of sadness as I watched him leave.

"What does that mean?" Kili walked to stand beside me.

"What?"

"Mel-lone," he struggled to speak the elvish word.

" _Mellon,_ it means friend." His features relaxed.

"Oh good, I thought it meant something else like…" He thought over his words. "Something else."

"Like what?" I pressed.

"I'm not sure you'd approve of my thoughts," he gave a sly smile. I looked at him in confusion. "Fine, I warned you. I thought it meant lover."

I blushed. "If you recall, I said the word to you four nights ago."

"I know," he smirked. "I was hoping it was a special word meant just for me."

I was about to retort but Fili doubled over in pain. Sigrid caught him before he hit the ground and we rushed to his side. I pulled his arms away to look at the wound. I gasped lightly when I saw blood soaking into his shirt.

"We must get him back."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tauriel POV** _

We finally got the dwarf back to town and into bed. He was clearly not happy to be back in the house, but since the pain had gotten worst he became more reasonable to work with. Sigrid remained behind to watch me tend to his wound, while Kili was ordered to help outside.

"Do you inspire to be a healer?" I asked the girl.

"Perhaps," she shrugged. "I want to be able to help people."

"You are a Princess of Dale with a kind and noble spirit," Fili mumbled tiredly. "You will no doubt touch the hearts of everyone here."

The young girl blushed. "I'm not sure I'll get used to that title."

"Just talk to Kili if you feel stressed over it," he chuckled. "He hates the title."

"How did you get used it?" She asked him. I started tearing at the herbs that would help with the pain.

"It's never bothered me much," he shrugged. "We didn't really have a Kingdom to rule so most my time was spent with my uncle, learning to fight. I guess Kili helped take my mind off my duties during my free time. He helped quite a lot now that I think about it. He kept me occupied, kept all the suitor's away."

"Pull up your shirt," I interrupted. He looked stunned which made me smirk. "In order to heal you, I have to see the wound."

"Alright but if Kili tries to kill me when he learns you've seen my bare chest, I expect you'll be there to protect me," he chuckled and lifted his shirt to reveal the wound. His humor reminded me of his brother. They were more alike than I had once thought. "You too Sigrid, Bard will hang me for this."

"It's only your belly master dwarf," I rolled my eyes but Sigrid giggled. I began cleaning the wound and was surprised how small it was. "This does not look nearly as bad as I had thought."

"That's because you're looking at the exit wound. The back is worst, or so I'm told." I frowned and walked around the bed to see his back. The sight caused me to gasp. "That bad huh?"

"Master dwarf, you are exceptionally lucky to be alive."

Unable to contain her curiosity, Sigrid joined me at his back. A look of pure shock covered her face. I asked her to continue working at his belly while I tended to the back. She suddenly looked nervous but she gently pressed a cloth against his wound. I began working on his back. "Some of your stitches came out. You've been out of bed far too much."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that several times. Doesn't change anything."

"If I find you out of this bed I will drag you back here myself," I said sternly.

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you'd be able to lift me with those scrawny arms," he chuckled. I sighed angrily, ready to twist his arm until he agreed to my terms but Sigrid offered a more peaceful approach.

"Perhaps me and Tilda could keep you company? We have to make blankets for our people, we could easily do that here. I know where not as fun as your brother but…"

"I'd like that," he quickly interrupted. I stared curiously at them, as they both blushed and tried to avoid each other's eyes. Rather than dwelling on the two, I returned to his back. He tensed as I began stitching his wound. I may have been a bit harsher than necessary, but I was annoyed that he carelessly reopened it in the first place. He thought it was just a minor wound, yet it was a wound that nearly took his life. Do dwarves not find cases like this to be important? Although, I felt better knowing that he would be watched by the two Princesses of Dale.

_**Kili POV** _

I pounded away at the trunk of the tree. I had once again been tasked to gather more lumber for the town. I didn't mind though. The work kept my mind at ease and distracted me from Fili's wound. I would make sure not to be so reckless with him in the future, until he's healed of course. I had been the one to drag him around last night and even though Thorin wouldn't say it, I knew he thought I was responsible for Dain's departure. I was the one who got the elves involved. Although the disappointment from uncle lingered in my mind, I still did not regret it.

"If you hit that any harder, the tree is going to start fighting back," Bilbo commented. Due to the lack of workers, it was just me and him out here. He casually hacked away at a tree nearby.

"It looked at me funny," I attempted to smile. "It was asking for a fight."

"So, how many more of these to we need to cut down?" He asked tiredly.

"Bilbo, you're still on your first tree," I chuckled.

"Hey! Hobbits weren't made for this type of work."

"We can leave after we get these two cut up."

Because of the lack of help, the trees took nearly two hours to finish. We loaded the wagon and began our journey home. Bilbo had little strength left so I threw him up on Tauriel's new horse. The colt's fur was as red as her hair and even though he had already gone through a whole days work he pulled the lumber faithfully. He was a perfect steed, very well suited for her. Since Dain took all of the battlerams with him, we were left with few mounts to work with.

We made it back to the city shortly before sundown. Since everyone had quit working for the day, I sent Bilbo off to join the dinner party as I unhitched Armand. I left the cart in the street and lead the horse to the stables. The young colt followed me loyally as we entered the large barn. He whinnied a light greeting to the rest of the horses and I began removing the straps from his back. The animal was drenched in sweat from the day's work and I worried if he'd be cold tonight. So, after cleaning his hooves, I began brushing his sweaty fur. The horse closed its eyes and his head drooped low, enjoying the pampering.

"Spoiled beast," I laughed. Armand's ears twitched at the noise. He turned his enormous head to look at me when I stopped brushing. "What? Don't look at me like that, I am not going to stand here all night."

The horse nickered.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're yelling at me?" I smiled at the horse. Armand blew through his lips and turned his head forward. "Okay, that was defiantly a curse. I may have to clean your mouth with soap."

"Talking to a horse?" Tauriel entered the barn. Her smile caused my heart to flutter.

"He was merely inquiring about his new owner. He was worried that you'd use spurs on him, but don't worry I set him straight." She laughed. I loved the sound of her laughter. She walked to stand by the horse's face who raised his large head to look at her. She gently stroked his cheek as she whispered something in her language to the beast. His ears perked forward to catch every syllable. The gentle tone of her voice made me jealous of the horse. Mahal, now I'm jealous of an animal.

"What did you say to him?" I asked as she finished.

"I told him how joyful I am to be working with such a magnificent animal," she smiled. I couldn't contain my laugh.

"You know I was joking right?"

"Of course, but it is a genuine fear for a horse to be paired with a new person whom they have never met." I stared at her, astonished.

"Can you speak with them?" She smiled.

"Not by words, but their body language tell me everything."

"That is a fine gift you have," I said.

"You could do it too," she glanced at me. "I could teach you how to read them."

"That's kind of you," I smiled. "But I fear all I would be able to read is, carrots, apples and sugarcubes. How is my brother?"

"Cranky," she grumbled. "I left him in good hands though. I think Sigrid enjoys spending time with him."

"Will he be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, he just pulled some stitches is all." She assured me.

"Ah, that would be my fault," I grimaced. "I dragged him along in my nonsense last night."

"It wasn't nonsense." Her tone was fierce and it shocked me. I looked in her eyes to find nothing but certainty as she spoke. "You try hard to unify our people, while others insist on remaining distant from each other. You are much wiser than you give yourself credit for, and there was no stopping your brother. I too saw him last night, he was happy where he was. There would be no stopping him."

It wasn't often that I had trouble finding words to say to her, and yet she rendered me speechless in just a moment. I stood there looking at her in awe, probably looking incredibly stupid. Either she was uncomfortable with my stare or she simply didn't notice, but she turned to retrieve a large blanket from the corner of the barn.

"It's going to be cold and he's wet," she brought the blanket to the side of the horse. She tossed it over the animals back and I helped her secure it. Shortly after the blanket was securely on his back, we sought out an open stall for the horse to stay in. As soon as he was in the stall he bent down to his knees and laid in the bedding.

"They have prepared a dinner," she told me as we left the barn. "Shall we join the others?"

"I'm not that hungry, but I'll join you if you wish," I said. She looked at me in disbelief.

"And here I have heard great tales about the appetites of dwarves," she gave me a playful smile.

"Hey! I keep myself well trimmed," I laughed. "Although, you could ask Bilbo about our fierce appetites. We surprised him on our first meeting by completely emptying his pantry. Or I could bring you to meet Bombur during our meals but I'm afraid he'd frighten you off."

She laughed and led me down a path away from the crowds. I was curious to know where she was taking me but I followed faithfully. We came upon the spot where we she had comforted me the night of my dream, except this time the wall was standing. She started ascending the stairway to the top of the wall. "What are we doing here?"

"I wanted to look at my new home."

"You were just there today," I chuckled.

"It's much different at night," I cursed myself as I remembered how much the starlight meant to her. Thankfully, she made no gesture to imply that she took offence. I began to wonder about her feelings about leaving her home. It could not be easy to leave your life behind so suddenly.

"Are you nervous to live there?"

"Yes," she replied truthfully. "But there is something exciting about starting a new life."

"Promise me you'll tell me if you feel uncomfortable," I begged. "I know we are very different…"

"Kili," she hushed me by bringing a hand to my cheek. Her touch sent surges of heat through my veins and my breathing became heavy. This was the first time she was the one to initiate contact, and I prayed it wouldn't be the last. "The more time I spend with you, the more I realize that we are not as different as I had once thought. It is strange, but when I am around your kind I feel that I do not have to be so reserved. I'm not afraid to sound foolish."

I smiled and brought my hand up to take hers. Her hand curled into mine and I brought her soft fingers to my lips. I could hear her soft gasp, but I finished the kiss anyway. "Never let anyone hold you back. I meant it when I said everything about you is beautiful. Including your personality."

I glanced at her lips, contemplating if she'd allow such an act to happen. However, she looked unsure so I dropped her hand and settled with the warmth of being beside her. We both leaned on the railing and I made sure to leave little space between us.

"I think Sigrid may come seeking your advice sometime," she broke the silence. "She seems nervous about her new duties as Princess."

"I think Bard may kill me if I teach her my ways of escaping royal duties," I laughed.

"So I've heard. Rams in the dwarrowdam's quarters?" I could feel my face redden.

"I'm afraid that was one of my minor incidents," I smiled slyly. "In my defense, I was very young."

"How long ago?" She saw right through me.

"Okay, I may have done something right before I left but I've matured quite a lot since I left home."

"Mmhmm, and what of our first encounter in the dungeon?" We both laughed.

"I was only trying to annoy you and if I recall correctly, you did come back to visit." I raised my eyebrows.

"It was rare for me to come across a dwarf, let alone one willing to speak with me." She admitted. "I had only heard stories of dwarves who hated my kind. I was intrigued at the dwarf who was willing to open up to an elf."

"You offered the same kindness. Most of my childhood was filled with the terms cold, uncaring, stiff and many more fowl words that were drilled into my head to describe elves. Then the elves of Rivendell offered us shelter and then of course, I met you. I knew my teacher's were rather uneducated in the matter."

"You were in Rivendell" she looked surprised.

"Aye. I'll admit they were stiff but not uncaring. We livened it up there for a couple of days," I chuckled. "I'm surprised Lord Elrond didn't throw us out."

"I can only imagine," her smile returned. I caught her glancing at my hand, contemplating whether or not it would be appropriate to hold. To help her decision, I turned my hand and offered it to her. With a nervous glance at me, she placed her finger in my palm and I gladly held them. "You were brave today, refusing to take the stone."

"Brave?" I frowned. "I've been getting the _coward_ vibe from everyone else."

"I don't know what your uncle was like in that mountain, but it is obviously that it wasn't pleasant. Not many people would have had the willpower to refuse their King's orders."

"I believe you just called yourself brave," I smiled but she shook her head. I squeezed her hand. "Don't lie to yourself, you defied him twice when he was being unreasonable."

She looked at me in disbelief, taking in the information. I was suddenly angry with Thranduil. I didn't know much of her childhood, but I knew he must have been very strict with her to make her so modest. She was so unwilling to accept praise and I would make sure to change that. We went silent again, looking at the mountain. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Erebor looked under the light of the moon.

"So, how does it look to you?" I asked her, hopeful.

"Like home."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tauriel POV** _

Today was the day. The day we would enter Erebor. As excited as I was to see the inside of those halls, fear lingered in the back of my mind. I feared that it would not be long before Thorin's mind would change and he would realize that I don't belong there. I have begun to feel trusted amongst the other twelve dwarves, which gave me hope. It was particularly Fili who had drastically changed his attitude towards me after caring for him the past few days. The hobbit that traveled with them had also taken an interest in me, asking many questions about elves. Since he was willing to share about his home, I respected his curiosity and gave him the answers he desired.

Behind me came shouts and cheers. I turned to find a large group of dwarves entering the city. Men and women of Dale left their houses to see the commotion. _Had Lord Dain returned?_ I began making my way to the crowd but found no sign of the dwarf Lord. As I glanced among the crowd of oncoming dwarves, I noticed that these were not fighters. Some wore light armor while most carried large packs atop ponies. If my eyes were true, I even saw a few women amongst the group. Leading the dwarves was a fierce looking dwarrowdam. She wore the heaviest armor of the group. It surprised me that a woman led such a massive group since it was males who naturally took leadership in this world. Nonetheless she looked to be a strong fighter, not one I would enjoy challenging. She dismounted from her pony and took in her surroundings. Kili's laughter caught my attention and I turned to see him running to the woman and in one swoop she was lifted into a hug. I expected him to be scolded but she merely returned his laughter and happily put her arms around him. Fili was quick to join in the hug. This was not Dain's crew, this was their family.

"Mum!" They both shouted. Together, they spoke with utter joy in their secret language to the woman held up in both pairs of arms. The tenderness they held for their mother caused me to smile. I longed for the affection that their mother gave them. I had hardly known my parents and even though I was thankful for Thranduil to care for me, he never truly felt like a father. I received little praise from my King and the only time I had ever received affection is when he told me the news of my parents. The dwarf woman held Kili's face between her hands and with a wide smile she stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. She then did the same with her eldest son.

The men and women of Dale began crowding the area. Sigrid noticed me standing alone and came to stand beside me. "I've never seen a female dwarf before. Is it just me or do they look a lot like the men?"

"In some ways," I agreed. They had light beards and thick bodies, but also had feminine features around the face. I glanced back at the family to find Kili dragging his mother in our direction. She smiled at her eager son and very soon they were right in front of us.

"Mother I want you to meet someone who is single handedly responsible for keeping me alive," he looked up at me. "This is Tauriel!"

The dwarrowdam glanced at me curiously. I wasn't sure what was going through her mind but I guessed it was not pleasant.

"Lady Dís, it is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed politely.

"She's an elf," she glared at her son.

"Aye, she is," his smile did not falter. I do not know how he was able to keep himself composed, because under her gaze I suddenly felt very small next to the dwarrowdam. Finally, somewhere between an annoyed sigh and a chuckle the mother spoke.

"Leave it to you Kili to befriend an elf. An elf of Mirkwood, no less." She glared at her youngest. He ignore her gesture.

"She saved me on more than one account, mother. I owe her my life." Dís looked shocked at his confession. I suspected she was unhappy to hear that he was indebted to an elf. I wanted to explain that Kili owed me nothing but Bard's daughter interrupted.

"If you're a mama, why do you have a beard?" Tilda asked from Bard's arms. He quickly shushed her and stumbled through a nervous apology. Dís rolled her eyes while her sons broke into laughter.

"I suppose this is a question I should get used to. Seeing as we are neighbors." She smiled at the young girl. "I am Lady Dís, former Queen of the Blue Mountains. To answer your question young lady, dwarven women have sparse beards. This is the way of our kind."

"Like Kili's!" she pointed to him. He pretended to look offended.

"What?! No, no, no," Kili smiled and rubbed his hand against his scruff. "This is much thicker than any dwarrowdam's, my lady."

"So there truly are female dwarves," Bain said in disbelief. _Not this conversation again._ Fili and Kili both tried to hold their laughter but there mother, clearly never hearing such a question, looked lost.

"Where on earth did you think our children come from?" She asked in shock.

"I believe the newest rumor is that we pop out of rocks," Fili offered.

"Where do children come from da?" The two brothers could no longer contain their laughter as Tilda asked her father the extremely personal question. His face fell, clearly not ready for such a conversation with the young girl. Especially with an audience present. My face turned red as well. These were not topics that were brought up around others.

"Want us to teach her Bard?" Fili offered.

"No," he said firmly.

"You sure? I can teach him like I taught Kili." The youngest brother shook his head. "I threw him in the ram pasture during mating season."

"The only thing I learned that day was how to avoid getting in the way of a ram and his lady," he shuddered. "I still have nightmares from that."

"Boys!" the mother snapped at them. "This is inappropriate around such a young lady!"

"Yes mum," they both straightened up. I almost laughed at how quickly she was able to straighten them out. For a moment I imagined what it would be like to have both her and Thranduil together. I'd wager that she would be the only dwarf to get away with ordering him around. Bard cleared his throat.

"Lady Dis," he extended a hand in greeting. "I am Bard, new Lord of the city. I extend you greetings. I apologize for the mess, there is still much work to be done but you are welcome here as long as you need."

"At your service," she bowed instead of taking the hand. "I'm afraid we are merely passing through. We have many travelers who are very eager to see their new home. Fili, Kili, where is your uncle?"

I was intrigued by this woman. Being the brother of Thorin I expected her to be abnormally difficult, but she seemed reasonable and kind. She was loving to her sons and she respected Bard and his family without even knowing them. I desperately hoped I could earn her trust. I would like to know her better. Even though she seemed unsure of my presence, she did not offer me insult.

"We haven't seen him, he wasn't in the house this morning." Fili shrugged.

"Go find him lads," she ordered.

"Yes mum," they both responded.

"And bring my pony some water. He's been walking all morning."

"Yes mum." They began walking away. Bard insisted on helping them and I assumed I was needed in joining the search. However as I began to walk away, Lady Dís stopped me.

"Not so fast elfling," her voice made me flinch. "How is it my son came to harbor such high respect for an elf?"

"I um," My heart sped up. _What is wrong with me?_ I am an elf, I do not stumble on words. "We were together… I was present with some of Thorin's company during the dragon attacked. Then we fought together during the battle. We looked after each other."

I did not know how much information to divulge to her. Most of our adventures were Kili's tale to tell. It was his mother afterall and I did not know her. I felt nervous under her gaze. She no longer appeared angry, but the expression was difficult to read. I desperately wished for Kili to return so he could speak to her instead of me. Finally, she sighed.

"I take it that your presence here means my brother has made peace with your people?"

"Yes. He returned the gems to my King as an offer for peace," I stated. At this, her glare returned.

"This is difficult to accept," she crossed her arms. "The last time I saw your kind, was the day they turned away and let us burn in the fire. What have you to say to this?"

"I was not amongst that army."

"You were amongst their people. Did you agree with your King's orders?" She glared. I stiffened. I wanted to please this woman, but I could not turn my back on my people.

"There were mistakes made on both sides," I said firmly. "But no, I do not agree with his choice to leave you. However, we did not shy away from the advancing goblin army that nearly took your mountain."

"And you think this is enough for us to wipe the bad from our memory?"

"The bad times should always be remembered. This is how we move forward, so we do not commit the same mistakes." At last, the dwarrow relaxed her shoulders and smirked.

"I think I'd prefer you upon the throne of Mirkwood. I will not forgive that prissy woodland rat," her words surprised me. As harsh as my King could be, he never used vulgar. "Though I will not hold you to his faults, for now."

"Thank you," I bowed. She nodded

"Found him!" I was thankful to hear Kili's voice. I turned to find him, along with his brother and uncle, pulling large carts. Dwalin and Gloin walked tiredly alongside them. I assumed they had been pulling before the two brothers appeared.

"By my beard! Is that.." Dis had walked to stand beside me. Fili was the first to uncover his wagon. The men and women who had gathered to witness the commotion fell silent. The carts were packed full of gold.

"Aye," Fili smiled. "It's time this city receives the payment it deserves."

_**Kili POV** _

We finally found Thorin. For once I was very happy to see him. He had taken Dwalin and Gloin to Erebor early this morning. They retrieved wagons of gold that he planned to give to the city. Fili and I took over a couple of the carts while the others took a rest from pulling the heavy load. When we entered the city we were swarmed by curious men and women. We were overjoyed to lift back the wrappings, revealing the gold that was owed to the town. Uncle found Bard quickly to sort the treasure, before the rest of the town began swarming the carts. He was surprised to find that mother was already here.

"Sister," his voice was low but his smile was wide as he pulled mum into a hug. "You received my letter."

"Aye, we were on the trail the morn' after your raven arrived," she returned his smile. Her gaze turned to the carts. "So you were indebted to both the elves and these people? How many other races did you manage to anger?"

She said playfully. The two began conversing over traveling to our home. For now the dwarves rested in the city, awaiting orders to depart. I glanced at Tauriel, who stood awkwardly beside my mother. She looked uncomfortable so I invited her to join me in getting water for mother's pony. She happily followed.

"So what did you and ma talk about?" I asked her.

"She wondered how I came to know you and…"

"Oh, what'd you say?" I smiled. I probably sounded like a child but at the moment I wasn't inclined to care. She looked at me carefully.

"I told her I was promised to your brother, and he introduced me to you."

"What!?" I yelped, but a smile quickly invaded her face. She was joking. "You're becoming a dwarf, you sly elf!"

"Nonsense. I may be short for an elf but I am far too tall to be a dwarf." I laughed, pleased with her sudden playfulness.

"Oh please. You're hardly a foot taller than me." We both laughed and filled our buckets with water. By the time we returned to mother, she was already mounted and ready to lead on to the mountain.

"Well it's about time lad, my poor pony nearly died of thirst." I was happy that she was here. I had greatly missed her and the thought of nearly breaking her promise frightened me to no end. We laid the buckets down so it could drink and soon after they began the final leg of their journey home. Fili and Sigrid made their way towards us and together we watched the rows of dwarves pass through.

"We are to follow them shortly," he sounded upset. I glanced confusingly at my brother, only to notice he wasn't talking to me. The new Princess of Dale glanced at the ground. The two had spent an abnormal amount of time together the past few days because of his bed rest, and it seemed they had grown to be fairly close friends.

"Why the glum faces? We are neighbors afterall," I tried to brighten the mood. It must have worked because Fili began smiling. No wait… he was looking behind me.

"Why hello there Dwila," he greeted a dwarrowdam behind me. I yelped and jumped away when I heard the name. I nearly tripped over our empty carts and made my way to my brother. I felt bad for leaving Tauriel, but she was safe. I on the other hand…

"Hello my Prince," the dwarrowdam bowed to Fili before turning her gaze to me. Her brow furrowed. "Kili."

"Devil," I responded. Fili punched my shoulder. Sigrid moved to stand by Tauriel as if she expected a small battle to break out.

"I see you haven't changed," she replied dryly. "Still as immature, abnormally tall, and still no beard just as the day you left."

"I see you've gotten fatter," I received another blow to my shoulder. I wasn't sure of my elf's opinion on the matter but Sigrid had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Come now," Fili sighed. "We just fought a war, we need no more violence."

"So I take it the eggs hatched, eh Dwila?" I gave her a crooked smile. Beside me, my brother slapped a hand to his forehead.

"If I see you anywhere near my quarters in Erebor, I will throw you into the smelting pot!" She gave one final glare before turning the Fili. "I look forward to spending time with you, my Prince."

After she left I sighed. "If you marry her, I will be jumping into the smelting pot."

He only grumbled. "What did you do this time?"

"I found some wasp eggs and put them in her chambers," I shrugged. All three of them looked at me. I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Kili! You did not!" Sigrid gasped.

"I think I have a lot to learn about dwarves," Tauriel looked lost.

"Perhaps you should start spending time with Ori or… well anyone but Kili." I glared at my brother. Thankfully the elf finally cracked a smile, finding some humor in the situation.

"Be thankful brother, she was trying to court you. I was doing it for you."

"Then I would have turned her down, you daft little runt."

"Naw, she would've broken you. Your too soft and I wasn't about to risk her becoming my sister."

"I am not soft," he glared. He then broke into a chuckle. "And there's still a chance she'll try courting uncle."

I thought for a moment. "Then I'll have to devise something new…"

"Tauriel," Fili spoke. "As heir to the throne, I order you to keep him away from the dwarrowdams."

"Yes my Lord," she bowed. The ladies both still harbored a smile. We spent a few more moments conversing until Thorin found us and ordered us to pack our things. It was time to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tauriel POV** _

The craft of the dwarves was admirable. Even with rubble lining the floors, the beautifully crafted statues stole the room's attention. The mountain was incredible on the inside. As soon as we entered, we walked upon a floor that was coated in a layer of gold. Later, Kili explained that it had been a desperate attempt to kill the dragon. Most of the dwarves who arrived today were resting from their long journey, but few were too intrigued that they chose to explore instead. I suspected that these were the dwarves who had been there the day Smaug exiled them, desperate to relive the happy memories they once had in the mountain.

I glanced around the entranceway and noticed a small group of dwarves staring at me. I knew it would be tense with the newcomers but I wished they did not stare so much. We have been here the entire day and I still receive suspicious looks and angry glances my way. Fili and Kili had stayed with me for most of the day to make sure none of them tried to pick a fight but they were summoned with the rest of Thorin's company to prepare supper. They began walking my way and I became nervous. I could have fought them off easily, but I was supposed to be here as a peace offering. I silently prayed that they only meant to talk.

"So it's true then," one of them spoke. He looked young but his gruff voice which made him sound much older. "An _elf_ will be living amongst us."

The way he spat the word elf nearly sent me back to the time when I used the word dwarf similarly. I had to remind myself of my new friends. Kili had taught me the proper way for a dwarf to introduce themselves so I bowed to the young dwarves standing before me. "Tauriel, at your service."

"I'll never want your service elf!" He growled. "Why don't you go home to your trees?"

"I've been tasked here, to keep…"

"Thorin already told us," he spat. I kept my posture reserved, however my insides were boiling. "You don't belong here _elf_!"

"Gimli!" Everyone turned to find a very angry Kili. Even I was startled. Never before had I seen such an ugly feature upon his face. He looked angrier than he had when he was fighting the orcs. "Your father is in the kitchen, he seeks your presence."

He spoke dryly. The dwarf named Gimli took one final glance at me before walking away. Kili's arm grabbed for the young dwarf's as he passed by to whisper something angrily in Khuzdul to him. The young dwarf merely shook away from the Prince's hold and without another word he walked away with his companions in tow. When they were out of sight, Kili sighed and walked to me. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he will be quick to come around, Gloin is his father and he has grown fond of you."

The anger I felt at the other dwarves made it difficult for me to believe him. His soft expression begged for forgiveness which was ridiculous. I did not blame him for their actions. Finally, I nodded to him but he noticed my anger had not faded. He reached for my hand but I stepped away, pretending not to notice the gesture. I regretted it momentarily when I saw his saddened expression from the corner of my eye, but I was already disliked amongst his people. What would they think if I was seen holding his hand? They might harm him. Even though he was a Prince they might shun him for being friendly with an elf. I could not be the cause of his pain. Thankfully, we were interrupted by his uncle entering the large room.

"Kili, you are needed elsewhere." Kili took a quick glance at me before nodding to his uncle. He left quietly. To my surprise the King did not follow, instead he came closer to me. My eyes swept the room and I realized we were alone.

"I have a task for you," he cleared his throat. "Our companion Bilbo will be traveling home in the morning. I would ask that you accompany him and the wizard on their journey. The road should be safe now that the enemy is defeated, but I prefer to give him the protection he deserves."

My heart dropped within my chest. I was honored to be given a task, but I felt that honor was not the King's intention. He wanted me out of the Kingdom before I even settled in. Nonetheless, I bowed my head in respect to the King.

"I will see that he makes the trip safely," I assured.

"Good. One more thing, you've no doubt heard that there is a feast tonight for our tired travelers. I hope you understand that it will be best if you do not make an appearance tonight." If it was possible, my heart fell even further. "They are tense, knowing that you are allowed here. I do not think they are ready to see you amongst the dinner crowd. I will have someone bring you a ration later."

"Of course," I forced myself to say. As I watched him leave, I began to wonder if I had made a grave mistake coming here.

_**Kili POV** _

I followed my mother around the tables while carrying a large stack of plates for her. She set the tables as we passed by. After all my years of working closely with her, we have become quite efficient in preparing the dining hall. As we worked my thoughts drifted to the elf. Gimli was young and like the rest of us, had been raised with the burning hatred for the elves. I knew that I shouldn't blame him for what he did but the discomfort that he caused her nearly set me off. She had tried to be strong and pretended to brush away the hurt, but I had come to know her rather well in such a short time. I knew his actions had upset her.

"Come along son," she moved to the next table. "We are nearly done."

"Yes mother," I followed her faithfully. Within a few moments are task was complete. Pots were brought out to begin serving the hungry travelers and I stood alongside my mother as we watched the lines form to receive their rations.

"So, tell me about these moments that you needed saving from an elf." My eyes widened and she smirked. "Did you think I'd forget?"

I sighed, realizing that there would be no escaping this conversation. I told her about the encounter with the spiders, then the arrow that poisoned me, then the moment with Bolg during the battle. I left out no detail when it came to Tauriel's rescues. After all she's done, her stories deserved embellishment. Mother did not enjoy listening to the mortal peril that I had placed myself in numerous times. I nearly divulged Fili's injury, but I stopped myself. That was Fili's tale to tell.

"You are a foolish boy!" I grunted in surprise as she took me in her arms. It was my mother who had proven to me long ago to never think of a woman as lesser to men. Her grip was so strong that I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to. Her soft cries broke my heart and I melted into her hold, wrapping my arms tightly around her. Several times during the quest it dawned on me that I may never again feel this love from her. I hugged her close as she sobbed in my arms. Other species wouldn't dare to cry in front of others but none of the dwarves that passed by gave us any form of disrespect. Even the mightiest of warriors were not expected to be strong all of the time. " _Men lananubukhs menu,_ my son."

"I love you too, ma." I smiled as she pulled away. Fili found us and brought us plates full of food.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving." He set the plates down on the table near where we stood. I glanced around the room searching for Tauriel. She should be easy to spot, afterall she towered over everyone here, but I saw no sign of her.

"Fili, have you seen Tauriel?" I asked.

"Last I heard was that she couldn't come," he shrugged and handed my plate to me.

"Couldn't?" I could feel my blood boil. Fili put his hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her she couldn't come."

"Kili, it's probably for the best," mother offered. I looked at her, disappointed. After what I had just told her, I expected more support from the dwarf Queen. Without another word I turned to leave, ignoring their pleas to stay. I grabbed another plate and left the dining hall.

_**Tauriel POV** _

I wandered the empty area until I came across a small room in the upper halls. The laughter of the dwarves could easily be heard there which drew me to the small room. As I entered I realized that the room was actually a balcony that overlooked the dining hall. I felt a twinge of longing to be amongst the crowd but I obeyed the King's orders to stay away. I sat upon a large stone that had fallen from the ceiling. I briefly wondered about the stability of the mountain, after having undergone years of damage from the dragon but the dwarves did not appear nervous in anyway. I sat far enough away so that I wouldn't be seen.

I feared that if Thorin spotted me up here, I would have to face his wrath. I pulled out the necklace that he had given me the night he found me in Dale. The necklace had given me hope that night. Hope that I could be welcomed here, but now I feared that hope may be gone. I would leave tomorrow and by the time I returned he would be sure to change his mind on my appearance here. I would drift apart from my new friends and what would come between Kili and I?

"You are hard to find," I jumped at a voice in the entryway. Kili entered, holding two plates in his hands. "Tonight is a night of celebration, no one should be alone."

He handed me a plate of food and sat down on a stone across from me. His knees nearly touched mine in the compacted space. When he noticed what I had been looking at, he smiled.

"Good, he gave it to you," he said.

"Yes," I nodded. "He gave it to me the night of the campfire, he said you made it."

"Aye. When we reached Erebor, while Thorin was… sick, he ordered us to find the Arkenstone and I came across that jewel. It's my favorite color and I thought it would look lovely on you." I don't know how he always leaves me blushing. I looked down at the necklace to hide my shy smile. I noticed that the color matched many of the clothes that he wore. "I'm not the best craftsman but I gave it my best try."

I looked at him in awe. I had inspected the necklace several times since it had been given to me. There were no faults in the craft. "It is beautiful."

He smiled and began eating. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I saw him blush. I turned the necklace over to look at the inscription on the back.

"What does this mean?" He leaned forward to look. His sudden nearness sent my heart racing. He was so close that I could feel the heat from his body.

"It stands for Durin," he set his plate beside him and reached for the necklace. I let him take it and he stood. "When you wear it, people will know you are a trusted friend of our family."

I looked at the necklace, desperately wishing for this to be true. He held the necklace up to me. "May I?"

It took me a moment to realize what he was asking. I nodded, hoping that wearing the jewel would bring me luck and acceptance in the mountain. He walked to stand at my back. His fingers softly grazed my neck as he pulled my hair back to fasten the necklace. I silently prayed that he did not notice the shivers that his touch sent through my body.

"So, who is the idiot who dared to tell you that you were unwelcome down below?" His fingers fell from my neck.

"It is alright Kili," I tried to tell him.

"No it most certainly is not," his tone became firm.

"I know it will take time to be accepted here."

"You are accepted here," he persisted. "Even Thorin has begun to trust you, which is no easy task."

My heart jumped at his innocence. How could I tell him that it was Thorin who banned me from their celebration?

"Come with me to the party," he smiled and held out a hand. I stared at his outstretched hand, but I could not take it.

"I can't," my voice was hardly above a whisper. He lowered his hand.

"Can't, or won't?" he asked. I looked to his eyes. My heart begged for me to ignore the logic. It would be easy to take his hand and allow my emotions to take over. I could not let that happen. This must end before it can ever begin.

"Both," I answered. His expression fell.

"Have I done something to upset you?" I shook my head, refusing to allow him to think he had hurt me. It was his eyes that threatened to break me. I wanted to retract answer, but I couldn't. "We've been tiptoeing around our feelings Tauriel. Where is the woman who was willing to risk everything to race up Ravenhill against a whole army of orcs, just to save one little dwarf?"

"I will always fight for your safety," I replied firmly. _That will never change._

"I don't doubt you would, as I will do the same for you." He gave a light smile. " _Amrâlimê,_ _come with me._ _I am not afraid to show them my feelings, I do not care what they think."_

"Kili, you are a Prince of Erebor and I a lowly elf.." before I could finish my defense he flashed an angry expression.

"Never, call yourself lowly." His voice was firm. "Ever."

He stepped closely to me and brought his hands up to hold each side of my face. My body shivered at his sudden nearness. For one insane second, I thought he was going to kiss me. My heart pounded against my chest. I have never been so close to someone before. It both frightened and excited me.

"Tell me you don't feel that," he whispered.

"Feel what?" I questioned, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"That fire spreading through your chest, warming every inch of your body." His voice, raw with emotion, threatened to break the barrier that I was desperately trying to build against him. "That desperation to be closer, wondering what it might feel like."

"And how would you know what I feel?" I swallowed hard.

"Because I feel it too," his thumbs caressed my cheeks. "Tell me you don't feel that and I will walk away."

All I had to do was speak the words and he would leave me here, alone. This is what should happen, but I couldn't. My insides flared with the emotions that he spoke of and one thing I took pride in was honesty. I could not speak the words. He leaned in closer and my body began to shiver. At the last moment he tilted his chin up and his lips pressed against my forehead. Several conflicting emotions struggled to make their way to the surface. I was relieved yet disappointed that he did not follow through with the kiss. In the end, I knew I was not ready for such an act to occur.

"I know you're scared Tauriel," his hands slowly fell from my face. "I am too."

"You hide it well," I whispered.

"That is because you give me courage," he wiped away a few tears that had fallen down my cheeks. I hated the tears, I do not cry in front of others, yet they fell carelessly.

"Kili, we cannot…" he brought a finger to my lips to silence me.

"I'm not saying it will be easy, but I am willing to try." His hand moved from my lips to my cheek. "Because Tauriel my love, you are worth fighting for."

My eyes closed to counter the oncoming tears. I hated the way he could render me speechless. I felt weak. He destroyed the walls I had tried to build against him and my heart broke, knowing that I would leave him tomorrow. I fell forward against his shoulder as an attempt to hide my tears from his gaze. He was quick to bring his arms around me, his fingers gently rubbing my back. By the time my brain caught up with my actions, it was too late to pull away. So instead, I relished in his warmth and allowed him to hold me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tauriel POV** _

Armand let out a deep sigh as I tightened the girth around his belly. I ran a hand along the horse's neck to reassure him that the work would not be to tedious. The trail would be long, but I assumed that my companions would prefer a slow journey. The wizard was old and the hobbit seemed to prefer the ground over horseback. I finished attaching the breast plate and brought the horse out of the dwarven stables to meet the others. Armand stood tall amongst the herd of ponies, but they treated each other as if there were no differences between the two. I curiously thought of the ways of the animals, thinking that maybe we could learn something from them.

I led the horse out of the mountain and into the fresh air of the cool morning. I found no sign of the wizard so I brought the animal to a grassy area and allowed him to graze while we waited for the others. As he ate, I gazed upon the mountain. The morning sun shone brightly amongst the stone walls of Erebor. After I parted from Kili last night, I had debated long into the night about whether or not I should tell him about my departure. I had finally settled that it would be best if he found out from his kin. I kept him awake far longer than I should have last night and he needed his rest. Plus, I was also embarrassed to see him. I did not like to appear weak, and last night my emotions had been out of my control causing me to look like a child. Although, as much as my pride hated to admit it, I was grateful for him finding me. Having someone so willing to offer comfort around was one thing I might be able to get used to.

Armand nickered to alert me of Gandalf's approach. The wizard brought along a horse and a small pony while Bilbo walked tiredly behind him. He yawned and stretched his little arms out to the sky.

"Mornin'," he groaned. He glanced between the wizard and I. "Wait, is Thorin not coming?"

"Of course not," the wizard mounted his horse. "He has a lot of work to do here, rebuilding the Kingdom and all."

"But Gandalf, do you not remember all the danger we were put in?! There's no way we can make this journey with only the three of us?" I climbed up into my horse's saddle while the two conversed.

"What on earth are you talking about Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. The sound of trotting hoof-beats brought my attention up. Two new figures rode up on ponies and when they reached him, they grabbed the hobbit to lift him up onto his pony.

"Ah!" Bilbo gave a shriek of surprise but when he noticed who the culprits were he laughed. "Fili! Kili!"

My heart jumped in my chest. Three other dwarves appeared on ponies.

"Bofur, Ori and Dwalin! You are all coming?"

"Of course master Baggins!" Kili clapped the hobbit's back with his hand. He caught my eye for a moment and smiled. "We wouldn't let our burglar come all this way and not see him home safely."

The rest of Thorin's crew slowly walked into view until finally the King appeared at the head of the group. This part of the company was without ponies, so I assumed that they would remain here in Erebor. The King appeared to be in a good mood this morning, which I was thankful for. Not much could damper my spirits now that I knew that the dwarves would accompany us on the journey to the Shire. Specifically one dwarf.

"Master Baggins, you have done more than fulfill your end of the bargain," he looked up at the hobbit sitting on his pony. He patted the large bag of treasure that was seated on the back of the saddle. "This is what little we can give you, know that you are welcome in Erebor at anytime."

"Thank you Thorin," Bilbo smiled. "And if any of you are in Bag End, do come and visit! Tea is at four."

The dwarves chuckled, some even wiped away a few tears from their eyes. I had not realized how close he was with the dwarves. One by one, the dwarves on the ground walked up to say parting words to the small hobbit. Meanwhile, Kili directed his pony to walk and stand beside us.

"You're in trouble," his angry expression caused me to worry. _What had I done?_ Was he angry for my weakness last night? "I get the feeling that you were going to leave without saying goodbye."

"I just thought…" my heart relaxed when he interrupted with a smile.

"Don't even try," I was pleased the smile, but I sensed it was only a cover. I could hear a small amount of anger in his voice. "But, if you try something like that again, I'll have to devise some form of punishment."

"I suppose I will have to heed your warning, I would not want to find myself caught in a nest of angry wasps." I went along with his joke, as I recalled the encounter with Dwila. He looked at me surprised.

"I would never threaten you with wasps, they are nasty little buggers! I was thinking more along the lines of a butterfly, or a puppy," he smiled. I raised my eyebrows.

"How would that be threatening?" I became confused.

"It wouldn't. You're lucky I like you." He gave one final smile

"Alright, you can all chit-chat on the way," Gandalf kicked his horse forward. I glanced up and noticed that the dwarves had finished their goodbyes and those staying were already on their way back to the mountain. "I would prefer to make this journey before the snow sets in."

We all steered our mounts to follow him. The rest of the dwarves rode alongside Bilbo, while Kili traveled beside me. "How are you feeling?"

I became embarrassed, knowing that he was referring to last night. I supposed that I would have to get used to so many personal conversations since the dwarves talked freely about almost everything. Plus, he deserved to know considering he was the one who had to see me in such a state. "Better."

"Oh, before I forget," he began reaching into his bags. I nearly sighed out of irritation, I did not want more gifts. I was happy to be wearing his necklace, however even that was far too generous of a gift. He pulled out a small package and held it out for me. "Mum made some elvish bread for you as a small gift for you for keep me and Fili alive. It's not much but she didn't have a lot of time, she found out even later than we did that we'd be leaving this morning."

"When did you find out?" I asked curiously.

"Shortly before dinner started," he stated.

"And you were angry with me for not telling you that I would be leaving, when you knew all along?" I became angry. The knowledge would have saved me from such a stressful night. He gave a guilty look.

"I was going to talk to you about it, but then I found out you weren't coming to the dinner and I guess I forgot about it when I found you," he explained nervously. Guilt immediately replaced my anger, realizing that it was my fault after all. Had I opened up to him about my worries of leaving, I could have spared the night of much distress. I nodded to him in understanding and reached for the gift he had presented me with.

"How does she know this recipe?" I attempted to change the topic. He shrugged.

"I assume she worked with some of the elves before the fighting started, she must have learned it then." I packed the bread away, thankful for his mother's kindness. We walked in silence for a while, casually listening in on the other conversations. Bilbo was pleased to have his friends tagging along. I was curious to know more about the hobbit, I had never before come across his kind. If all hobbits were as kind as him, I would enjoy meeting more of them.

_**Kili POV** _

We did not ride long before passing through Dale. Fili was tasked to alert the new King of our travels. I was happy that Thorin was resolute in keeping in contact with the city. Every morning since the battle, I have woken up fearing that the dragon sickness would be back. I was slowly gaining the hope that his sickness was far behind him. We rode our ponies, and horses, to Bard's home and dismounted while we waited for Fili to deliver the message.

"Lad, if ya' don't stop your yawnin', I'm gonna slap you until your awake," Dwalin threatened our tired burglar. Bilbo shot up straight on his pony, looking more alert than ever. I couldn't help but laugh at the frightened hobbit.

"Bilbo, you can't still be afraid of him? You should know by now that his bark is much bigger than his bite." I smiled. Dwalin only grunted.

"I'll shove ye' off that pony lad. That darn thing looks ready to drop anyway."

"Hey, her name is Lily and she's got a fierce spirit!" I patted the pony's neck. The animal responded by nickering and throwing her head in the air. "That's my girl, don't listen to that big grump."

"When you're all ready to take this mission seriously, I'll be waiting for you at the edge of the city," Dwalin grunted and began walking away from the group. Bilbo's expression turned sour.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked.

"He just wanted to stay in Erebor is all. He's not too fond of leaving home when we just got there." I responded softly. "Don't worry, he'll be the first to start crying when we leave you back in the Shire."

"I highly doubt that," Bilbo chuckled.

"It's true, I'll be the third, after Ori of course," I joked, trying to lighten the hobbit's mood. We were all a little down, knowing our days with him were limited. He had become part of the family through the many months we spent together. Even Thorin valued his friendship. I wouldn't be surprised if he organized a few visits to the Shire in the future.

Fili stepped out of the house and the newly appointment royal family stepped out to say their goodbyes. Gandalf thanked Bard for his courage during the battle. His son stood loyally beside him while the youngest, Tilda, made her way towards our group. She ran up to Tauriel and brought her little arms around the elf in a hug. Tauriel looked surprised but she awkwardly returned the hug. I smiled at the sight. I was determined to break her of that hard elven shell. She has already become more open with me, but years of living in Mirkwood would take time to change.

"Thank you for saving us," the young girl told her. Tauriel looked uncomfortable but she smiled to the girl anyway. She then turned her attention towards me, but before she could reach me I bowed to her.

"I owe you thanks, young Princess, for giving me a place to wreak havoc while I was sick," I smiled wide for the girl. She blushed and fiddled with the teddy bear in her arms, but she could not resist putting on a smile. Finally, she ran into me and buried her shy face into my chest.

"Dwarves really do bring good luck!" She stated and we both laughed. I figured Bard would disagree. The town had been destroyed because of our tampering with the dragon. However, in the end they did reclaim this great city and they became a rich family.

"Only the ones that crawl through your toilet," I laughed and hugged the girl tightly. When I released her she ran to interrupt Fili's conversation with her sister to do the same.

"Toilet? What on Earth did you all get yourselves into while I was gone?" Gandalf questioned. Bilbo shook his head.

"You have no idea," he grumbled. "Nearly eaten by spiders, captured by elves, captured by Laketown, climbed through a toilet, nearly getting incinerated, Kili's Morgul wound…"

"Morgul wound?!" Gandalf looked to me worriedly.

"Aye, that's some nasty stuff. Bloody orcs," I grumbled, remembering the pain that was brought on by such a simple arrow. Gandalf did not look pleased by my response. "Relax, it's healed. Tauriel saved me."

She shifted at the sound of her name, but Gandalf continued to stare at me. His glare was very unsettling. Finally, he mumbled, "Perhaps we should make a stop at Rivendell on our venture. Lord Elrond should take a look at the wound."

"It's fine Gandalf, Tauriel fixed it weeks ago," I insisted. "I hardly notice it anymore."

"But you still notice it nonetheless," his voice grew angry. It wasn't my fault I got shot with the bloody arrow, or that it got a little sore from time to time. "Morgul wounds are not easily treatable, I suspect it will never fully heal."

I glanced at the elf who was now equally as worried as the wizard. I wanted to give him a jab right to the face for doubting her. She saved my life, she deserved praise, not have her work be questioned.

"He is right," she spoke. "I am not a skilled healer, Lord Elrond should see it. I was lucky to achieve what little I was able to do. Do you think the poison still lingers?"

Before I could argue, Gandalf began asking her about the process. He was testing to make sure she had done everything correctly. I wanted to kick the old man but it wouldn't do any good. She was concerned that she did not do a thorough job, which was absurd. The more they talked, I knew there would be no skipping Rivendell on our journey.

"Alright, we must get going," Fili finally left Sigrid's side. "Mount up everyone."

We followed his orders and the wizard rode alongside my elf to continue their discussion over my illness. Fili was the last to leave the family and he had to trot his pony to catch up with us. We found Dwalin at the edge of the city and without saying a word he rejoined the group. _Great,_ I thought, _we have a grumpy homesick dwarf, a concerned wizard and a panicked elf._ What a great way to start an adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kili POV** _

My body begged for rest after riding all day on the pony. Gandalf called to set up camp from the lead and I gratefully slipped out of the saddle. It seemed everyone was a little sore because there rest of the company broke out in groans and curses. Only Tauriel seemed to be unfazed by the long ride. I stretched my back and unsaddled Lily. Dwalin was quick to get a fire going and Ori helped Bofur to get dinner started. The rest of us tended to the ponies until they were brushed down and fed. I finally sat down near the fire and stretched out to lay my head on the soft grass.

"How does your leg feel?" I had to suppress my groan as Tauriel stood over me. Gandalf had gotten her all worked up and worried over my wound.

"As I've said numerous times today, it is fine." I raised my head to look at her. It was difficult to be annoyed with her when she looked so concerned, but being asked the same question numerous times in one day starts to get irritating. When my answer did not ease her worry I smiled. "My back on the other hand is in desperate need of a massage."

"Kili, I am serious," she said sternly. I groaned.

"Gandalf! I'm going to punch you right in the beard," I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. "Tauriel, you healed it yourself, it is fine."

"I am not a practiced healer. If it is causing you any discomfort, it should be looked at." She continued to argue.

"Well, I can pull down my trousers for you to take a look, but I feel that may be a tad bit inappropriate." I fought back. The company broke into laughter but Tauriel was silent. I became worried that I would open my eyes to find a very angry elf glaring at me, so I kept them closed.

"Do not fear, young Tauriel," I heard the wizard speak. "If he hasn't been turned into a wraith by now, it is doubtful that the process will happen."

"I'm not so sure Gandalf," I mumbled. "I'm getting some dark signals telling me to light your hat on fire."

"You are a stubborn little.." he raised his voice at me.

"You are the bloody one who got her all worked up and now you're agreeing that I'm fine?!" I finally opened my eyes to glare at him.

"I merely suggested that you allow Lord Elrond to inspect the wound!"

"Which I will bloody do, but we can't do much about it now can we?" I challenged.

"Maybe there is something wrong with him," Fili walked to stand beside me. "You are rather cranky tonight."

"You could try giving me a hug." I didn't expect him to actually act on it, but the next moment I felt his full body weight on my stomach. I groaned in pain and went to shove him off. "Oi! I was kidding!"

"It takes some time to get used to dwarves," Bilbo offered Tauriel a smile. Thankfully she had relaxed slightly and smiled at the hobbit.

"How long did it take you master hobbit?" she played along.

"I'm still working on it," he laughed. "You know, they almost got me eaten by a troll once."

"Excuse me," Fili turned to him. "I do believe you share much of the blame for that master Baggins."

"You and Kili told me to go after the ponies!" he complained.

"Aye but we didn't tell you to get caught," Fili chuckled.

Ori began bringing bowls around the fire until everyone was served. Bilbo continued to reminisce in tales of our journey. He had changed so much since we first met him many months ago. He wasn't nearly as timid as he had been as he told the elf of our adventures. I curiously glanced at her while he spoke. She looked intrigued, and almost jealous as he talked about all our adventures and places we've been. She had told me that she had hardly ever seen anything outside of Mirkwood before she met us. I was thankful that she was finally able to branch out into the world. I remember the times when mum kept me inside while uncle took Fili out on quests when I was younger. I had hated being cooped up in the mountain, knowing my brother was out there having on adventures without me.

"I told you to stay on the path!" Gandalf sighed as they began to fill him in on our adventures after he had left us in Mirkwood.

"They were in a dark part of the forest that is still cursed. They were quite delirious by the time we found them," Tauriel offered some help.

"You mean before you captured us!" Dwalin growled. I sighed out of irritation with the old dwarf. He would take quite some time to get used to the idea of having an elf around. He knew how to hold a grudge.

"They saved us from the spiders," Ori tried to defend her. I smiled at the young dwarf, he was one of the first in the company to show support for her.

"Then they turned on us and threw us in their dungeons!"

"Oh quit your whining, Dwalin. We would have never made it out of that forest if they hadn't found us." Fili told him. I was impressed that he was willing to stand up to the older dwarf. Dwalin was someone we both grew up with and we had nothing but respect for him, but holding onto his hatred would get us nowhere. Before either dwarf could argue further, Gandalf insisted on hearing the rest of our tale. The sun had set by the time they made it to the end of the story.

"It is hard to believe that the dragon truly is dead," Gandalf admired. "One less evil to deal with in this world. What of your tale Lady Tauriel?"

She stiffened at her name and glanced at the wizard. "I do not have a tale to tell."

"I find that hard to believe, my lady. Thranduil spoke very highly of you after the battle and anyone able to capture his son's attention is no one of little value. I've known Legolas for many years to know he is not easily impressed." I didn't intend to glare but my eyes involuntarily locked on the wizard. What was he trying to imply?

"I grew up with Legolas. After my parents were killed in battle, Thranduil offered me shelter. They were the closest I had to family." Tauriel stated. My heart dropped within my chest. How could I have never inquired about her past? She had taken so much time to learn about us and yet I didn't even think to consider her family. "I did not venture outside of Mirkwood often, that is until the dwarves entered our Kingdom."

"I see. And how did you come by the gift of healing?"

"I have only trained for a few years in medicine," she nervously glanced at me. My heart tumbled and I wanted to kick myself for being so grumpy with her earlier. I hadn't intended for it to be directed at her but judging by her expression that is the way she had taken it. I wanted to apologize but Gandalf interrupted my thoughts.

"You do not give yourself enough credit young elf, fighting off Morgul poison is no easy task. You should take pride in your work," he assured. She frowned and avoided our gazes. I had the strong urge to walk over and pull her into a hug. I suspected she might allow it, had we been alone, but at the moment all attention was on her and it was obvious that she did not enjoy it. Luckily for her, Gandalf stood and declared it time to rest. Everyone began preparing makeshift beds for the night while Tauriel volunteered to take watch. She gathered her weapons and found a spot away from the group to sit and watch over the area. Only Dwalin objected to having her take the night-watch, but Gandalf scolded him until the stubborn dwarf finally laid down in his bed. It only made sense, she did not need sleep. Before long everyone was fast asleep. My body was exhausted from the day's ride and I was more than ready to close my eyes and fall asleep. The only problem was I couldn't.

I replayed my actions from the day over and over. Every time she had tried to ask me about my wound I either hushed or waved away her worries. She was only concerned and even after everything she has done for me, I pushed her away. I sighed deeply, knowing that sleep would not come easily tonight. I glanced up to look at her to find that her eyes were once again fixated on my leg. When she noticed my stare she quickly turned to hide her gaze. I groaned and forced myself off the ground. She looked at me in surprise as I tiredly walked over to her.

"Alright, you win. Give me a dagger."

_**Tauriel POV** _

The others were fast asleep and I was left to watch over them during the night. I had to feed the fire shortly after they laid down, for the night was cold and I did not want them to be uncomfortable. When I was certain that they were all fast asleep, I carefully paid attention to Kili. The wizard had rekindled my concern over the wound. I was foolish to believe that I could handle healing it properly. I should have asked Thranduil to look at it while we were in Dale but I was far too confident in my work. He appeared to be comfortable but he had not denied earlier that the wound still bothered him. He sighed heavily and turned his head to look at me. I quickly tried to hide my gaze but he had already caught me staring. I knew he was frustrated with my question but I could not help but worry. I had risked much so that he could live, and it troubled me that he could brush it off as if it were nothing. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground.

"Alright, you win. Give me a dagger." I glanced at him, confused. Why would he want a dagger? He sat down beside me, leaving very little space between us. My heart jumped at the sudden warmth and I looked at him questionably. He only smirked and held out a hand. "Come on, hand it over. Or are you still worried about giving a dwarf a weapon?"

I ignored his joke and slowly reached for one of my knives to hand it to him. He took it and aimed the point of the dagger at his wound. I gasped and reached to stop him but he only chuckled.

"Relax," he cut a small slit in his trousers and pulled the fabric back to reveal the skin beneath. "How does it look?"

Realization swept over me, he wanted me to check his wound. I looked in his eyes for a moment to find one of the softest expression I had ever seen on the dwarf.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I looked at him questionably. "For being so rude earlier. You only wanted to help, and I just pushed you away. It was inconsiderate of me."

I gently pulled back the cloth to get a better view of the wound. Receiving the apology felt strange. It is true that a part of me had wanted one but the other knew I should have stopped pushing him much earlier. "I am sorry too."

"Don't be," he flinched when my fingertip accidently brushed the wound. I glanced at him worriedly but he only smiled. "It's okay, still a little tender is all."

"I should put something on it for the pain," I reached into one my packs for some herbs that I had packed for the journey. He started to protest but something stopped him and he simply nodded. I crushed the herbs and mixed them with some water before returning to his leg. He held the cloth back for me to apply it to the wound. When I was about to touch the leg I became nervous. It was absurd, I had healed many others before including Kili himself. Yet in this moment he was not in peril and the environment was calm, I was nervous to touch his skin. I pushed aside the nerves and as gently as I could I put a dab of the ointment on the wound. It did not look as bad as I had feared, but he still gave a hiss involuntarily from the pain as I spread the herbs across the wound. The flesh around the area had healed for the most part, but as Gandalf pointed out the wound itself would require more time to heal.

"So, how does it look?" He asked curiously. I pulled out some wrappings to cover the hole he had torn in his trousers.

"Better, but I still hope you will allow Lord Elrond to look at it," I requested.

"Anything my lady wants," he smiled. I nearly rolled my eyes to tell him I was not his lady, but a small part of me rejoiced at the title.

"Lift your leg," I commanded him. When he did I began wrapping his wound.

"Tell me about your parents," he whispered. I stopped what I was doing to look in his soft gaze. "I want to know more about you."

"There is not much to know," I told him plainly. It was true, most of my life had been spent training before the dwarves had entered our woods. He gave me an encouraging smile to continue. I smirked and returned to finish binding his leg. "I was very young when they passed, I hardly knew them. I am told that I look like my mother, but I remember inheriting my hair from my father. I do not remember much of them, but I remember they loved me. I can faintly remember them telling me so before they left to fight in the battle that killed them, but I was very young and I do not remember all of the details. Everything else is a blur, but I do remember King Thranduil holding me as I cried in his arms the night they told me that my parents would not be returning home."

I nervously glanced up at him. It dawned on me that this was not a conversation I should be having, it was extremely personal and not something others wanted to hear. "I am sorry, I should not have told you that."

"It's okay," he insisted but I shook my head.

"Thranduil says it is disrespectful to speak of the dead," I said sadly. It was a custom I had never understood. I loved them, even though our time was brief. I wanted to remember them.

"Tauriel, you should not keep things like this locked away. It isn't healthy," he gently grasped my hands. I let him hold them but I avoided looking into his eyes. "When my father died it nearly broke my mother. I was too young, but Fili was there for her. If he hadn't been, I don't think she would have made it through. You cannot bury times of sorrow, especially alone. Any parents of such a fine warrior deserve to be remembered."

I blinked back tears, refusing to let them fall. He had already seen me in that state far too many times. I smiled and lifted my head to meet his gaze. "I think you would have liked them."

"Of course I would," he chuckled and glanced down at our hands. His hands twisted until our fingertips aligned with each others. I found it interesting how large his hands were for a dwarf. He turned his hands to entwine our fingers. It was only a simple act of intimacy, yet my heart began to race at the sensation. His eyes lifted to meet mine. I thought of my parents and curiously wondered what they would think if they could see me now, willingly holding the hands of a dwarf and enjoying it all the same. Would they approve?

 _Unlikely_ , I thought. They were close to Thranduil, if they were alive today they would likely agree with the temperamental King and would find my actions to be foolish. I wished they were here now. They would be able to tell me more about these feelings that coursed through my body. For a moment I imagined them telling me they were real, for I was tired of holding them back. Especially now as he locked our hands and tenderly gazed at me, but hold them back I must. How could I be certain that my heart was true? The few elves that courted during my youth spent years before they decided to marry. I've known Kili for a very short time, and yet my heart yearned for his nearness like nothing before. For that one moment, I nearly gave into the sensations that begged me to lean closer. Then the snoring began. The sudden noise from one of the sleeping dwarves startled me enough to pull my hands back, causing Kili to chuckle.

"How are you going to listen to that all night?" I faked a smile to hide my disappointment that the moment was over. I breathed quickly and I hoped he thought it was from being startled, and not from the rush of emotions that raced through me.

"You should rest," I told him. I thought he would fight more on the matter, but he was clearly tired from being unconditioned to ride all day. He stood slowly and began walking back to his bed. He made it a few steps before turning towards me and in a voice full of exhaustion, he bid me goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tauriel POV** _

"It is the fastest way Master Dwalin," I sighed.

"We are not going into that forest!" he growled.

"I have lived here for over 600 years Master Dwarf, I can easily guide us through."

"600 years?" Ori gasped. I nearly groaned and turned to look at the youngest in the company. He had a look of pure shock upon his face. Actually, as I look further, all of them looked surprised. Only the wizard appeared unfazed by the information. Fili playfully punched Kili and whispered something in his ear, causing the younger brother to glare at him. My heart dipped slightly as I noticed that he looked disappointed at the information. Did he not know of an elf's immortality? "But you look so young!"

Kili brought his foot to the back of the young dwarf's knee and knocked him to the ground. Ori's face turned red as he stood up.

"She is very young master dwarf," Gandalf said. I appreciated him answering for me. "Comparable to Kili's age as a dwarf."

"I doubt that, she is much wiser than Kili," Fili was still laughing at him. Kili only rolled his eyes at his hysterical brother.

"Can we just press on?" he grumbled and tried to move us forward. Dwalin went back to arguing against the forest route, but Gandalf stopped him. I was thankful for the wizard's presence. The dwarves respected him and obeyed his orders with little question.

"Tauriel, please guide us through." The wizard commanded. I nodded and gathered the reins of Armand's bridle to lead him into the forest. The path was worn, therefore dangerous to ride on so instead we had to lead them on foot. I carefully watched my step so that none of the animals would get injured. For a while no one spoke. I wasn't sure if it was because they were as concentrated as I was, angry like Dwalin, or if they were still uncomfortable from the conversation over my age. Regardless the reason, I had grown to find comfort in their rowdy ways. So much so, that their sudden silence was uncomfortable.

"So…" Kili snuck up to walk beside me. It was difficult for him to fit on the narrow path beside me with both our mounts in tow. "Do you think we'll run into any spiders? I don't fancy being wrapped up in their silk again. Plus, their stingers nasty little buggers."

He attempted to joke. I appreciated the break in silence. "They do not venture near the path. As long as we remain upon it, we shall be safe."

"Ah, good." He smiled. "But just in case, I'll stay up here with you. You know, in case you need protection."

I probably would have struck him had he been anyone else for suggesting that I may need someone to watch over me, but his smirk made it evident that it was only a joke so I decided to play along. "Yes, considering your skills against the spiders when we first met. I suppose your screams would be the perfect tool to alert me of any oncoming danger."

"Ouch, my lady is a fierce one," he chuckled. I was about to warn him that he was going to trip over a fallen log but then he continued speaking. "Are you sure you don't want to hold my hand? I mean it is rather dark in… ah!"

He yelped as he stumbled forward as his toes clipped the log. He recovered quickly but I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the company trailing us.

"Welcome to the ways of a dwarf, lady Tauriel!" Bofur exclaimed. Kili joined in the laughter once he was back on his feet. He was clearly as amused as everyone else in the company. As they continued to laugh, Kili stepped closely to me.

"I told you they liked you."

**Kili POV**

We had all been a little nervous to reenter the forest, but with an elf's touch we made it through with no problems. As soon as we left the forest we mounted up and quickened our pace until we reached the humble home of the skin-changer. Gandalf insisted that we go the Beorn's home to thank him for his efforts during the battle. The visit went much better than our previous encounter and we were graciously invited to have supper with the bear-man. Tauriel was intrigued by the man. I enjoyed watching her among this journey. Every new land we came across, she gazed upon it like a child seeing the world for the very first time. I knew she had been stuck in the forest for quite some time, but over 600 years? I could not imagine being trapped in one area for such a long time.

The revelation of her age had also brought out a twinge of fear in me. Not once had I considered the fact that she was immortal. What would that mean for us? She had been so hesitant to allow her feelings for me to show. Now I am beginning to see why. If we succumbed to these feelings, what would happen to her after I passed a mere couple hundred years from now?

My thoughts were interrupted when Fili stood to begin cleaning up. We all followed his lead and in no time dishes were being tossed about until the room was as clean as it was before we entered.

"You may rest here for the night," Beorn stood to excuse himself. One by one our company began to do the same until it was only Fili, Tauriel and I left. I was worried that he would make more jokes about her age, but luckily he kept his manners while we conversed with the elf. He asked her questions of elves. Apparently he had been more curious about her kind than he had let show because we remained there at Beorn's table for over an hour listening to her speak. I was tired and desperate to get to bed, but I wasn't about to leave Fili alone with her. Unfortunately, my eyes grew heavier by the second. As they talked amongst each other I allowed my eyes to close for a moments rest.

_**Tauriel POV** _

I talked with Fili for quite some time. He asked me many questions about my kind. I was surprised that he had taken a sudden interest in me but I answered his questions willingly. It wasn't until I noticed Kili's head laying on his arm upon the table, that I realized how late the hour was.

"Kili," Fili poked his shoulder. "Brother, go to bed."

"I aminbed," he mumbled. "Go away."

"You're going to hurt your neck if you sleep like that," I tried to tell him, but he only mumbled more gibberish that neither of us could understand. Fili stood behind his brother and tried to lift him from the table.

"Come on brother," he hauled the young dwarf up and he sloppily began to drag him away.

"No, I have to finish off the rabbit clan, the mice found the swords," Kili groaned and leaned heavily against his brother. I nearly laughed and could only wonder what dreams invaded his mind. I doubted that he would remember any of this in the morning.

"I'll finish them off for you brother," Fili told the sleeping dwarf as they disappeared from my sight. I was unsure of what I would do tonight, since a watch was unnecessary. We were safe here. My thoughts were interrupted when Fili came walking back into the kitchen. I had thought he would go to bed with the others but instead he sat back down across from me.

"Now that he is gone, I want you to explain to me what relationship exists between you and my brother," he ordered. I stiffened at his words. _So this is why he had been speaking with me._ He had only wanted to be alone so he could ambush me.

"I do not know what you are…"

"Don't give me that," his voice was low but fierce nonetheless. "I know how the little fool feels about you. I want to know what you are doing with him."

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was too nervous to speak. How could I answer him without even knowing what existed between Kili and I? "I do not know."

I answered honestly. Fili was not impressed as he glared into my eyes. Of all the dwarves I have met so far, I had not expected Fili to be amongst those that I feared. However, sitting here alone with him as he interrogated me was the most frightening thing that has happened since the battle.

"What is it that draws you to him? Don't deny that you have been spending time with him. I am more perceptive that you might think." I was unsure why the dwarf sounded so angry. I had done nothing to harm his brother. I thought of his question. There were many things that drew me to the young dwarf, however most of which I was uncomfortable sharing with the dwarf glaring at me.

"He has never treated me differently because I am an elf," I finally answered.

"If that is the only reason you enjoy his company than you better walk away now."

"What is it you expect from me, master dwarf?" I became angry with him. This was far more of a personal of a conversation that I did not desire to have with anyone other than Kili himself. Even then I would be nervous to speak about this.

"I think you are using him," he growled. My shoulders slouched at the information. It was not what I expected to hear. I was appalled, yet too shocked to defend myself. "He is a Prince afterall. You described yourself as low in rank at Mirkwood."

"I was promoted." The air became heated.

"You were promoted because of your interactions with my brother. What is next for you? Marrying him to get the crown?"

"I do not seek royalty," I said forcefully.

"I don't believe you! Why else would you follow him? You are an elf!"

"I love him!" As soon as the words left my mouth my heart went into a panic. _What did I say?_ Fili's expression surprised me even more. He was not angry, he was smiling.

"Now," he leaned back in his chair. "We are getting somewhere."

I looked to him, confused. My chest heaved and I tried to calm my breathing. "I do not understand. You're not angry?"

"You don't know much about dwarves do you?" I thought about his question. I had believed that I had learned much about their kind, but now I was more confused in this moment than I had ever been in my entire life. Fili sighed before continuing. "Kili is not attractive."

My brow furrowed and I opened my mouth to argue against his harsh words, but he put up a hand to silence me.

"Not by dwarven standards anyway. He cannot grow a beard and he's taller than every dwarf out there. He takes interest in weird things like archery and lately he's had some weird obsession over the stars. Royalty, is the only thing he has going for him. Even if he hadn't sought to pick a fight with every dwarrowdam available, none of them would have ever taken an interest in him. Am I angry for your affections towards my brother? No, I am not. In fact, I am grateful for them."

He got up and retrieved a couple glasses. He filled them with ale and sat back down in his chair.

"He tries to never let it show, always pretending to be a lady's man." He pushed one of the mugs to me. "But I am his brother and I love him very much. I pay attention to him well enough to know that he was well aware of the fact that there was little hope for him ever finding a mate. Then you came along."

The information caused me pain. I had never given thought to finding a mate. Six hundred years was young, nowhere near the age where I should be thinking of finding one. Yet I imagined his pain, never believing it to be possible to find love. I did not like this thought.

"But before you decide upon anything, you must know something about him. He tries very hard to please the ones he loves. I can't count the number of times he's done something reckless and stupid just to get Thorin's attention. When Thorin barricaded us in that mountain, it hurt him the most."

"I know that his time in the mountain haunts him," I whispered.

"Aye. He stood against uncle once, when we were forced to stay in Erebor whilst the battle raged. I thought uncle was going to kill him. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is he's a handful. So I hope you're prepared."

"I did not even know that I felt this way, how am I supposed to be prepared for anything?" I choked. I suddenly felt childish as I opened up to the older brother. The emotions racing through my body frightened me. Admitting my feelings for him out loud frightened me. Yet, as I looked upon the dwarf sitting across from me, I couldn't help but realize how wise the Prince truly was. I found that I did not mind seeking his advice. "I am scared."

"I don't blame you," he chuckled and took a swig from his mug. "He's a reckless little twerp, but luckily for you I am here to help keep him in check."

A strange warmth filled my chest as I realized that he was giving me his blessing. By elven standards, siblings were not required to approve of relationships, yet having Fili's support was incredibly comforting. He raised his mug to me and I picked mine up to match him. "Thank you Fili."

"Anytime." I smiled as we touched the mugs together. "Little sister."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tauriel POV** _

The days passed quickly as we continued our journey. I was pleased to see Dwalin finally warming up to my assistance after leading them through Mirkwood safely. It was strangely comforting to see the forest again. Since I left Thranduil on good terms, the trees no longer seemed like a prison. We left Beorn the morning after he allowed us to rest in his home. I have been fighting with several conflicting feelings ever since my talk with Fili. I prayed that it did not show, but I sensed that Kili had noticed my strange behavior. The air between us was filled with an awkward sense when I spoke with him and I was tired of it. I was happy to have Fili's blessing on the matter, but he had forced a whole group of feelings forward before I was ready for them.

We had camped at the base of the Misty Mountains for the night before we crossed the mountain path. After a few of the dwarves began to wake, I ventured around the area to allow them time to dress. It felt childish, but I was filled with excitement every path we took. I felt as if I were looking at the world for the first time as I came across new rivers, trees and land. I allowed the beauty of the world to fill my senses and for a moment it washed away the discomfort I have been struggling with. When I felt that I spent too much time away from the group, I turned back to rejoin them.

When I reached our camp, the fire was dwindling and there was no sign of the dwarves. A momentary panic that they had left crossed my mind but then I noticed the ponies were still tied up to the trees surrounding our camp. Shortly after I arrived, Gandalf came walking through the trees.

"Ah, Tauriel," he acknowledged me. "It is a fine morning."

"Yes it is," I agreed. I scouted the area once more. "Where is the rest of the company?"

"I was rather hoping you would know."

I nervously shook my head, feeling that I had failed in my duties to watch out for them. Just then we heard laughter coming from a small pond nearby. After glancing at each other, I followed the wizard to investigate the noise.

"Those dwarves should know better than to wander off, we have much ground to cover before… Oh my!" He stopped so quickly as we reached the pond that I nearly ran into him. I followed his gaze and a gasp escaped my lips. They were bathing. I quickly turned away from the sight but my elven eyes saw far more than I wished.

"What on earth are you doing?" Gandalf scolded the crew. "We must get going, I told you all we would be leaving at sunrise!"

"Lighten up Gandalf, do you really want to deal with the smell any longer?" I could hear Bofur say before they all began laughing. "There's a storm coming, we had to get it done before it hits."

"Bilbo, you are turning blue," Gandalf groaned from beside me.

"I'm alright," I heard the hobbit say but his voice was shaky from the cold water. A twig snapped and I glanced up to find another dwarf walking to the pond. Thankfully, this one was fully clothed. Kili offered me a smile and continued walking towards us.

"Hey, what are you all…. Oh my Lord!" he shouted when he came upon the scene. "What is wrong with you guys!"

"Hey brother! Get your smelly arse over here, we need one more for a game of chicken," Fili shouted from the pond. My eyes remained focused away from the scene in the water.

"I bathed last night, in the privacy of the night!"

"What fun is that?" More laughter erupted. Kili's face was comically uncomfortable. If I had not been so embarrassed, I would have smirked at the stuttering dwarf.

"We have a lady present!" His hands gestured to me.

"She can join in, Bilbo be the elf's partner." Kili's head fell into his hands and he let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm going to make breakfast," he turned to walk away and I was quick to follow. Gandalf remained at the pond to finish scolding the dwarves.

We walked quietly back to the camp, both too embarrassed to speak. Which I found interesting, considering one of the first conversations that he had with me was when he asked for me to search him. He cleared his throat and stuttered through an apology.

"I'm sorry. They, uh, aren't used to, well… feminine company." He threw some logs on the fire.

"And you are?" I raised a brow. I expected him to continue his nervous chatter but instead he smiled wickedly.

"Is that jealousy I hear, milady?" I playfully glared at the dwarf. Gandalf reached us, muttering unflattering words about dwarves.

"Blasted dwarves! Stubborn, pigheaded, irresponsible little…"

"Hey! Dwarf right here, making breakfast!" Kili pointed out. Gandalf ignored him and angrily began preparing his horse for the day. Kili went back to cooking and I kneeled near the fire to assist him. He began chuckling and I tried to find what he found funny.

"Why do you laugh?" I asked him. He then glanced at me with a devilish smile.

"For the record, I am not that hairy."

_**Kili POV** _

The day began slowly after the whole bathing incident, but we were on our way through the mountains in no time. Tauriel still hadn't said much but I thought it best to leave her alone for a while. She had already grown distant over the past few days, much to my dismay. After leaving Beorn's home, I had tried starting conversations with the elf numerous times but she always seemed distracted. Then I made matters worst this morning by assuring her that my chest was not as hairy as the others. Although, seeing her comical expression was worth the temporary distance.

The mountain pass was a narrow road. I would have felt safer on the back of a ram, but the ponies tread along faithfully. Unfortunately, the trip was cut short long before the sun fell. The clouds took control of the sky and the mountains began getting blasted with snow. We walked as far as we could until the blizzard became too much for the ponies to handle. The steep cliffs were becoming dangerous so we sought shelter as soon as we could.

"How about there?" Ori shouted from his pony. We all followed his gaze to find a cave up ahead. I became nervous, remembering what happened the last time we took refuge in the caves of these mountains.

"Tread carefully everyone," Gandalf dismounted from his horse. "Fili, Kili, Dwalin. Search the cave, we will stand guard."

Fili and Dwalin were quick to slide off their ponies. I glanced at Tauriel without thinking to find her nervously watching me. I slid down from my pony and turned to follow my brother as we crept to the cave. I was nervous, considering the last time Fili and I were sent to investigate ended with both of us in dire situations. Regardless we followed the wizard's orders and slowly entered the cave. We saw nothing in the entrance, but the cave darkened quickly so we lit a few torches to investigate further.

"Anything?" I heard Dwalin ask as we split to search.

"Nothing but dirt and rock," Fili replied. It wasn't a large cave but our thorough search took several minutes to complete. We were tired of being ambushed and we wouldn't let it happen tonight. "Dwalin, wave them in. There is nothing here."

In no time the others filed in, now covered in snow from waiting outside. Poor little Bilbo was shivering as he guided his pony into the cave. No one had been prepared for the sudden snowfall, especially a blizzard's worth. Tauriel entered with both her horse and my pony following. Luckily the cave was large enough to comfortably fit the large animals. After getting everybody settled in the cave, we all gathered closely around the fire to keep warm. Since the weather had cut our day short, I pulled out some wood from my pack and began carving as the others conversed amongst themselves.

"What are you making?" Bilbo asked from beside me. He was snuggled in a blanket to keep himself warm.

"A bow," I playfully narrowed my eyes at Tauriel. "A certain captain of the Mirkwood guard took my old one."

"Perhaps we can bargain with Thranduil on our way back for the return of your items," she offered.

"No need, this will be done by the time we make it home." I returned to my carving.

"Why don't you just wait until we get to the Blue Mountains and grab one of your old ones?" Fili told me.

"I left those bows for a reason, I outgrew them." I stated simply.

"We are going to the Blue Mountains?" Bilbo asked.

" _We_ are going, after you are safely delivered home." Bofur explained. "The caravan could not carry everything so we must retrieve what was left."

"Wouldn't the Shire be on the way back? Can't I come?" Bilbo nearly begged.

"Here I thought you would be happy to be rid of us!" Bofur chuckled at the hobbit.

We all froze as a wail sounded from outside of the cave. Everyone stiffened and looked to the entrance of the cave. When a second shriek sounded we all reached for our weapons. Fili took the initiative to investigate and slowly crept to the entrance. The rest of us quickly put out the fire and prepared for an attack. Fili made it to the entrance and carefully glanced outside.

"Orcs," Fili growled. "We're surrounded."

_**Tauriel POV** _

I drew my daggers and we all prepared for an attack. Fili stood at the head of the cavern to observe the enemy's position. By some miracle, the orcs had not realized we were here.

"There aren't many, we can take them." Dwalin was eager for a fight. I however, have had enough fighting in the past couple months to last me a liftetime. Yet the idea of allowing orcs to roam freely did not sit well with me.

"We are in the mountains, there could be more," the wizard grumbled.

"What are we to do, let them pass unharmed?" The old dwarf argued.

"I simply mean that we must tread carefully."

The cave was dark now that the fire had been extinguished, but I could feel a warm figure sneak beside me. I looked to find Kili, outlined from the light outside. He met my eyes for just a moment, but his expression told me that we would be fighting together. Unsure if it was the sudden adrenaline rising from the anticipation of a fight or if it was the fear of the worst outcome, whatever the reason was I boldly reached for his hand in the dark. He gratefully slipped his fingers around mine as we listened to Fili devise a plan of attack.

"Bilbo you stay with Kili and Tauriel, protect the ponies. When we get in position, light a fire. You'll draw them in and we'll cut them off before they even reach you."

I could feel Kili tense beside me. "Are you sure splitting up is such a good idea?"

"It is a viable plan master Kili," Gandalf whispered. "Come now, let us get rid of the filth quickly and quietly."

One by one, they snuck quietly from the cave. The snowfall was so intense that the orcs did not see any movement. I hoped they would be able to see the fire. Bilbo waited at the entrance and watched them scurry to their positions.

"I think they are ready, shall we start…" he turned to us. His eyes were wide when he saw us. I quickly released Kili's hand when I noticed that was where the hobbit's gaze had fallen. Embarrassed, I turned to begin working on the fire. Bilbo stuttered a few words but thankfully said nothing regarding the contact between Kili and I. They took up a defensive stance beside me as I fed the fire. When I felt it was large enough I stood and together we moved to a dark portion of the cave. If any got through, they would not see us coming. The ponies shifted nervously from the back of the cave but they did not bolt.

Shrieks from the orcs told us that the others had begun their attack. Kili shifted anxiously beside us. I sensed that he was uncomfortable sitting on the side whilst his brother was out there fighting.

"We should help them," he said.

"The weather clouds their vision, we can see better from in here," I explained. "If anything else comes, we'll be able to warn them."

He was reluctant, but he nodded and remained beside me. We could make out the shapes of the dwarves and the wizard as they cut down everything in their path. All seemed to be going well, until behind us came a roar of hooves. We quickly turned to find the ponies had grown too nervous to remain trapped in the cave. We dodged the herd, knowing there would be no stopping the stampede as they rushed outside. Bilbo had fallen down so Kili went to him after the animals were gone to help him to his feet.

"What was that about?" the hobbit grunted. Kili helped him over to the fire so he could check on his wounds.

"I do not know," I replied. I walked to the back to investigate, even though we had gone through the cave several times. As I suspected, there was nothing there. I turned to look at the hobbit. "The battle must have frightened them."

Just then a crash came from behind me and I felt a fierce pain across my side. I shrieked involuntarily and turned to defend myself.

"Tauriel!" I heard Kili's shout, but my focus was upon the orc that had somehow made it into the caverns. I angrily slashed at the beast and within moments he fell to the ground lifeless. _How did he get in here?_ My thoughts were interrupted as my side burned with an unusual pain. I covered it with my palm and when I removed it I found it covered in blood. "You're hurt!"

Kili stood beside me with a wide gaze.

"I am fine," I said through clenched teeth. I could not understand why the pain was so fierce. I have been cut before but never has it felt like this. As the other two began searching the cave once more, I leaned down to pick up the orc's weapon. The blade did not appear unusual but after I ran a finger along the smooth side of the blade I felt a sticky substance coat my skin. I dropped it quickly when I realized the blade was coated with a poison and wiped my finger clean. I decided not to dwell on the matter. Most ordinary poisons would have little to no effect on elvish blood. I suspected the burning that I felt would be the worst.

"We were watching the entrance how did…" Bilbo questioned until we heard growling from above. We glanced up to find the opening of a tunnel directly above us and within it we could hear several heavy footsteps rushing our way.

"Move!" I ordered the hobbit. He hopped out of the way just seconds before bodies of orcs began jumping down to attack. Kili was quick to take down the first couple but more leaped down to our level. I cut one down but the pain in my side was spreading through my entire body. Fighting became more and more difficult with every swipe. _I am an elf! I will not be taken by a foolish poison!_

We cut every single orc down that leap into the cave. By the time they stopped coming I was entirely exhausted. My legs failed me and I fell to my knees clutching my side. Kili moved to stand beside me.

"Here, let me…" He was cut off as we heard a rumble from within the cave. I looked at Bilbo who looked just as confused as I was. Kili on the other hand, looked utterly terrified. "Run! Cave in!"

He tried to get me to my feet, but before we had time to move, stone began falling everywhere around us. The light from the entrance faded quickly and Kili forced me to my feet.

"We have to go up, Bilbo! Come on," he grabbed the hobbit and pushed him up through the tunnel up above. He then reached for me and before I could argue that he should go first, he lifted me up enough to grab the hobbit's hand. I pulled myself up and we both turned to help Kili.

"Hold my feet," Bilbo ordered. I held him as he reached for the dwarf. Kili took a few steps back to get a running start. The rock was filling the cave below and an unbearable fear crept into my mind that he would not make it. He jumped for the hobbits hands and once I felt the extra weight I began to pull them up. My body screamed with pain but the fear of losing him was fierce enough to get them both up. We all fell backward as the cavern beneath us was no more. The rumbling began to settle and when I was certain of our safety I laid my head back to allow a moments rest. We all breathed heavily in the quiet tunnel.

"What do we do?" The frightened little hobbit asked. "We're trapped!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kili POV** _

I wrestled with the torch to get us some light. The air was thin in the tunnel and I feared that it had collapsed on both ends, leaving us trapped. I remained calm to keep Bilbo from panicking. Finally, a spark caught the torch and it blazed with a small flame. I pointed it down the tunnel to make sure we were alone. When I found nothing, I turned to find the others. Bilbo was desperately rubbing his arms from the cold while Tauriel rested on the ground. She was beginning to worry me. She breathed heavily and looked more exhausted fighting this small group of orcs than she had when we fought during the battle. The wound was weakening her.

"Tauriel, let me bind that." I walked to her.

"No, we must keep moving," she shook away from me and began to stand. Watching her struggle to her feet only caused me to worry more. She noticed my stare and straightened her posture. "It is only a cut."

I wanted to argue, but she was right. We were lucky as it is that the tunnel had not collapsed from the rumbling below. I nodded and together the three of us explored the tunnel. I fumed as we walked. I have had enough of these ambushes and I wanted every last orc dead. We walked for several minutes before the path opened up into a wide cavern. My shoulders slumped as I noticed several different pathways sprouting from the area.

"The orcs have been busy," I grumbled.

"So which one do we take?" the hobbit asked. I could feel his questioning stare upon me but I did not turn to look at him. I had no idea how to get us out. Before we could discuss any further, Tauriel fell to her knees with a groan, clutching her side. I handed my torch to Bilbo and pulled a bag from my shoulders as I walked to her.

"We must continue on," she tried to speak bravely, but the pain she felt was extremely evident.

"No, we must look at your injury," I insisted. As I kneeled beside her she shook her head and attempted to stand. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Kili, let go," her stubborn pride began to crawl under my skin. I was beginning to see why the world was so easily frustrated by the stubbornness of dwarves. I ignored her orders and gently encouraged her to sit by pulling her arm down. She tried to push my hands away. "I am fine."

"Tauriel," I raised my voice, causing her to flinch at the angry tone. I did not take pride in fighting with her, but I would not allow her to go on in such pain. "You have nothing to prove, it is only me and Bilbo down here. We already know that you're the toughest woman upon this earth. Let me help you."

I practically begged her. She glared at me for several moments before finally softening her gaze. She sighed in defeat and began to sit.

"Stubborn dwarf," she groaned.

"Stubborn elf," I smiled as I helped her lean against the stone wall. I glanced down at the wound, just below her ribs. I felt nauseated at the amount of blood that now covered her tunic. An enormous wave of guilt throttled my heart as I began to realize that I should have stopped her much sooner to care for the wound. I reached for the bottom of her tunic but stopped when I realized what I needed to do to view the wound. I nervously glanced at her for permission to continue. Her cheeks were already red and I noticed that she was already aware of what had to be done. She nodded before nervously turning her head to avoid my eyes. I carefully folded the cloth up until the entire wound was visible. I tried very hard to keep my eyes focused on the wound and not to linger on the bare skin of her belly. It felt scandalous as I inspected the injury, which was ridiculous for it was only her torso, yet I could not rid that frightening sense that she might feel as if I was taking advantage of her. However, I completely forgot about those thoughts and her perfect skin as I took in the severity of the injury.

"Is it supposed to be yellow?" Bilbo asked nervously. The skin around the wound had turned a sickly yellow which surprised me. Even more surprising was Tauriel's expression, as she continued to avoid us. She had known something was wrong all along.

"No. It is not," I mumbled. Binding the wound would have been easy, curing an infection was far out of my abilities. "We need to get you out of here."

"I'll start searching the pathways," Bilbo thrust the torch into the sandy ground to give us light. He pulled out his sword and turned to walk away.

"Bilbo no! There could be orcs," I argued but he held up his little sword.

"I'll use this as a guide," he offered. I glared at him. "It will glow when they're near, trust me Kili. Nothing will find me."

I did not want him to leave my sight, but we were out of options. Tauriel needed to get to Gandalf, or someone who could heal this.

"Be careful," I ordered. He nodded and began scurrying down one of the paths. I brought my attention back to my elf and noticed her looking at me. Her eyes were lined with sadness. My heart shattered within my chest. _Did she doubt her survival?_ "What are you not telling me?"

"It is nothing," she averted her gaze. I wanted to be angry with her for avoiding the question but I could not be. She believes that she is sneaky, but I can see right through the act. She is scared. Tauriel, the bravest elleth upon Middle Earth, did not scare easily.

I pulled apart my coat and mail to reach the shirt beneath. I ripped a small portion off the bottom. Tauriel tried to stop me but I ignored her. "Do not harm your clothes on my behalf."

"Your life is far more valuable than an old shirt," I told her. I bunched the cloth up and grabbed my canteen to poured water upon it. "This is probably going to sting."

As gently as I could, I pressed the wet cloth to her wound. She hissed and involuntarily brought a hand down to grab my arm.

"Told you," I sighed. This was the reason I could never be a healer. Although I knew I was helping her, I was also hurting her. After a few more dabs, she began to tolerate the pain and relaxed her body.

_**Tauriel POV** _

While every moment passed, the pain grew harsher. As I followed the pair down the path I realized that whatever substance had coated the blade that pierced me was no simple poison. With every step my legs grew heavy and I wanted nothing more than to lay down for a rest but I focused on keeping my posture upright so the others did not notice. We were already trapped and they did not need more troubles. However, trouble found us as the path split into numerous directions. While the hobbit tried to figure out which path to take, an overwhelming streak of pain coursed through my body and I fell to the ground

My vision was blurred but I could see Kili's form approach. I tried to stand but he stopped me and for the first time, we fought. I had no doubt that the cut would give my illness away. He had raised his voice to me which shocked me. The dwarf often spoke of himself as too immature for the throne in Erebor, but I was beginning to see how wise the young Prince truly was. I gave in to his pleas and allowed him to guide me back to the ground. He propped my back against the wall and bent over to look at the wound. He reached for the bottom of my tunic but before he raised it he looked at me nervously. When I realized why he stopped, I too became nervous. Revealing such a small section of my body may not seem like much to many, but for an elf the act would be considered a scandal for him to see the bare skin of my belly. Nonetheless, I knew it was merely for medical purposes, so I nodded to allow him to lift the cloth.

"Is it supposed to be yellow?" I heard the hobbit ask. I swallowed hard at the information.

"No. It is not." Kili sounded angry with me. After debating with the dwarf, Bilbo began searching amongst the caves to find a way out. The severity of my situation began to dawn on me. I was never going to see the light of the sky again. My heart ached as many feelings erupted from my chest. I looked at the dwarf. His hair was tangled, his face scrunched worriedly as the hobbit took his leave, his skin was covered in dirt and yet I found him to be the most handsome being that I have ever met. I was entranced with him.

He turned to me and noticed my stare, however I did not look away. If I could not see the stars one final time, I would happily settle with the dwarf in front of me.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked. I assured him it was nothing. I watched him rip apart his shirt so he could acquire a tool to clean the wound. He pressed the cloth to my injury sending a wave of pain through my chest. My hand reached for his arm and a hiss escaped my lips.

"Told you." He sighed. As he continued cleaning the injury, I became accustom to the pain and relaxed my muscles as best as I could. My body betrayed my bravery as it began shivering. It only worried me further, for elves did not normally get cold. He noticed and immediately moved to remove his coat to wrap it around my shoulders.

"Elves do not get cold," I went to argue but once I felt the warmth surround my back I gratefully welcomed the gesture. While I held his coat tightly around my shoulders, he turned his attention back to the wound.

For several moments, he poked at the wound until he was certain it was clean. He then reached to retrieve some wrappings and he helped me sit forward while he wrapped my midsection. My skin trembled when his fingers grazed my bare belly.

"Sorry," he whispered innocently. He finished wrapping the cloth and brought the folds of my tunic down to cover my skin. He was about to pull away as he finished but stopped when my hand fell upon his arm once more. I do not remember commanding the action, yet I did know that I wanted no more distance between us. He glanced at my hand before bringing his eyes up to meet mine. I thought back to the night when Fili had told me that no dwarrowdam would ever take his hand. As I looked at him, I could not find the flaws that he spoke of that night. He was perfect. It broke my heart that the dwarven women could not see the beauty that I saw.

His fingers softly grazed my palm, sending more shivers up my arm. I brought my other hand up to his neck, just below his chin to feel the rough patch of hair that grew there. I could feel his pulse quicken beneath the skin at my touch and I found that I rather enjoyed the effect that such a simple touch had upon him. If the dwarrowdams would not show him love, than I shall spend my final moments doing so. I trailed my fingers along the strong line of his jaw until I came to his chin.

"Tauriel?" his voice was hardly above a whisper. I sensed he was beginning to realize that the wound was no mere infection and that I was weakening by the second. My body began to warm uncomfortably and I began to feel ill. I leaned forward to see him more clearly through my blurred eyes. Kili's eyes glanced down to my lips and my heart pounded within my chest as I realized what my actions were leading to. Yet, I did not withdraw.

His eyes began to close as I became unnaturally close to him. I could feel his breath on my face as the tip of my nose softly touched his. He lifted his chin and I felt his lips gently graze mine. Before either of us could go any further, a pair of footsteps pulled us apart.

"Well, that way's a dead end," the hobbit sighed as he stepped out of the tunnel. Kili's attention snapped to the dwarf as he quickly pulled away from me. I could vaguely see his chest heave and I noticed that my breathing had also quickened. My heart was still racing from what almost happened between us.

"Right," Kili's voice choked and he cleared his throat. He looked to me and stood. "Let's get you up…"

We all froze as we began to hear several rushing footsteps coming from one of the tunnels. Kili pulled his sword and Bilbo rushed to stand beside us. They both stood over me protectively, to shield me from an oncoming attack. When we heard a voice call out, they lowered their weapons.

"Kili?!" Fili's voice sounded as he entered the cavern. I saw two other figures behind him but my vision darkened to the point where I could no longer make out their faces. "We found them!"

I heard the joyful shouts erupt within the cave shortly before I could no longer hold my head up. My body slumped against the rock as I began to lose consciousness.

"Tauriel!" I faintly heard Kili's voice, but before I could respond my mind slipped into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kili POV** _

"Tauriel!" I gently shook her shoulders. Panic surged through every inch of my body. "Gandalf! She's not breathing!"

The wizard was quick to reach us. Fili and Dwalin stood nearby, watching intently. Gandalf bent down beside her and reached a hand over her wound.

"What's wrong with her? She's not…" I couldn't speak the word. I would not believe that she was gone. He whispered something in a tongue I did not understand and in no time her chest was once again rising and falling with breath. I was relieved for just a moment but it vanished when she did not wake.

"She has been poisoned," the wizard mumbled.

"Not... what I had, was it?" I recalled the pain that the Morgul poison had brought me, and I could not bare the thought of her undergoing such pain.

"No master Kili, but it is some form of which I have never encountered. I have slowed the poison but we must get her to Rivendell, it is her only chance."

"Rivendell?! That's over a day's ride, she'll never make it!" I began to panic.

"I do not have the skill to cure her!" He yelled over my panicked shouts. Dwalin looked utterly confused at my worry over the elf, but at the moment I was not inclined to care about his opinion on the matter. "This tunnel cuts through the mountain, we are closer than you think. Come now, get her to her horse. Quickly!"

I gathered her in my arms and lifted her from the cold ground. She was warm, unnaturally warm. I quickly turned to follow the others down the path they came from. We jogged for several minutes before the last rays of sunlight began to appear at the end of the tunnel. Thankfully, the weather had lightened up and the snow fell gently onto the mountain. The others were waiting with the ponies just outside the entrance. Their swords were drawn, in case there were anymore goblins around. They smiled at our arrival but they quickly vanished once they noticed Tauriel unconscious in my arms.

"Get her on the horse," Gandalf ordered as he gathered the reins of his horse.

"She cannot ride by herself," I argued. The wizard grumbled a curse about how foolish of a dwarf I was.

"Of course she can't! You will ride with her."

"Me?" I looked at Armand and suddenly the horse seemed much taller than I remembered.

"You are the tallest of the company," he stated simply. "Fili, help your brother. I will lead us to Rivendell."

Fili brought the horse to a large slab of stone where I could easily mount the animal. As carefully as I could, I slipped into the saddle while still holding her. I feared the stability of Gandalf's plan. Even after Fili adjusted the stirrups on the saddle, my feet could hardly reach them. Plus, I had to steer the horse while maintaining my hold on the elf. Regardless, I was not going to give up when her life was on the line.

"It will be okay brother," Fili whispered as he handed me the reins. I nodded, unable to speak a single word. I didn't want my voice to crack in front of them.

"Do you remember the path to Rivendell?" Gandalf asked Fili who nodded. "Rest up tonight, catch up with us on the morn. Come master Kili, we must make haste."

He kicked his horse forward and after one more reassuring nod from Fili, I squeezed Armand forward and in moments we sped off to follow the wizard.

* * *

The slippery mountainside was unforgiving to our cause. We had to slow our pace as we traveled along the slippery slopes of the mountains. The sun had fallen and we were left with what little light we received from the moon. Some would call it stupidity to be riding in the mountains at night, I called it desperation. Tauriel was burning up, and yet she shivered from the cold night. I did not know much about medicine, but I knew that was not a good sign. I tucked her head against my neck to try and keep her warm.

Riding the horse came easier than I had thought it would as we trotted down the slopes. I was desperate to reach the end of the mountain trail where we could let the horses open up into a gallop.

"We are nearing the end of the mountains," Gandalf shouted from his horse, as if he could read my mind. I was grateful for the wizard's company. None of the others would have condoned riding into the night on such a dangerous route just to save one elf, probably not even Fili. Gandalf on the other hand, held no prejudice against the elves.

The path finally flattened and immediately we kicked the horses into a gallop. Armand faithfully flattened out and gave us his all. I curiously wondered if the horse could sense Tauriel's distress. I grasped the front of the saddle to keep us balanced in the saddle until I became used to the fast movement. I had galloped on ponies plenty, but a horse was a great deal quicker. Plus, the fall was bigger. I forced the fears of riding the massive animal away and narrowed my eyes to view the road ahead.

We galloped for a long time, far longer than any horse should be pushed to run. Though when I tried to slow the horse, he tossed his head and moved his feet even faster. There was no doubt in my mind now, he was trying to save his master. I had a newfound fondness for the animal. His body was coated in sweat and he breathed heavily with every stride, yet he pushed on faithfully without fault. When we began to pass the wizard I pulled hard on the reins, knowing he would continue this run until his heart gave out if I didn't stop him. We slowed them to a trot but Armand aggressively chomped on his bit.

"That horse is going to burst his heart," Gandalf admired the horse's courage, but worried for its safety.

"How much further?" I asked.

"We still have much ground to cover, but we are making good time."

I glanced at Tauriel nervously as she slept against my shoulder. Actually, I wasn't even sure if she was sleeping. She had told me that elves did not need sleep, so what was happening to her now?

"You seem to have grown very fond of her," Gandalf said curiously.

"What of it?" I growled before I could stop myself. I had not meant to speak ill with the wizard, but my response to his accusation was instant.

"I simply find it curious that a dwarf would go to such lengths to ensure an elf's safety," he answered.

"She has done much for me," I spoke truly. "I owe her more than I can give."

"Hmm, I see," he hummed. As an attempt to break away from the conversation, I allowed Armand to pick up the pace and once again we were running into the night.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise in the East when the great elven Kingdom finally came into view. My heart sped up and I urged the horse forward, though the animals were completely exhausted. Even Armand could only manage a fast canter at best. We reached the bridge that led us into the Kingdom and they gave us one last burst of speed until we finally stopped at the front gate. Gandalf spoke quickly in elvish to the guards while I carefully dismounted with Tauriel. Armand put his head to the ground and heaved for air.

I was about to promise the horse that I would return quickly to brush him down, but just then an elven guard took the elleth from my arms and quickly began to move away from me.

"Hey! Wait, careful! She's sick!" I cried out to the guard but Gandalf brought a hand to my shoulder to stop me.

"Relax master dwarf, she is in their hands now. If she can be healed, Lord Elrond can manage the task."

" _If?_ If she can be healed?" I choked. "You said she would be alright here."

"I said this was her only chance," he said sadly. "Only time will tell. We can do nothing further but wait. Now, tend to that horse. He deserves it."

* * *

After caring for the horses, we were forced to wait in the dining hall while Lord Elrond worked on Tauriel's wound. The elves told us nothing of how the treatment was going and they wouldn't even tell us where they had taken her, so we would not be tempted to disturb the healing process. I was left to twiddle my thumbs as the wizard sat beside me smoking his pipe. We had arrived hours ago and yet we still received no updates on her condition. I was tired from riding all night, but I knew that sleep would not come until I was certain that she would be okay. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Gandalf chuckled beside me.

"If your brow falls any lower, I fear it will hit the ground. You must try and relax young Prince, your elf maid will be fine."

"She's not my elf maid," I groaned. "She belongs to no one."

She was a free spirit. One of the many things I admired about her. She did not like being told what to do. When I told her to give me a weapon against the spiders, when Legolas commanded her to follow at Bard's home, and even when Thranduil tried to shut her in Mirkwood, she still chose what her own heart desired. She was so stubborn and I loved her for it. She wasn't ready to hear it yet, but underneath the surface she acted more like a dwarf than an elf. The thought made me smile. I felt the wizard's curious stare and I quickly tried to wipe the smile from my face. I pretended to take interest in watching some of the elves work at various tasks within the Kingdom.

"You know young Kili," Gandalf cleared his throat. "I feel you should know that I find your friendship with the elf rather admirable."

I turned to look at him. I expected to find a hint of sarcasm, but his face was as serious as can be. He offered me a light smile.

"I just feel that it might be nice for you to hear. I expect you do not hear it often, and I don't suppose you shall hear it much in the future." He sighed as he shot me a look of pity. At the moment, I did not care about his pity. I already knew that my feelings for the elf would not be easily accepted amongst my people, but having held her unconscious body in my arms and knowing that she was currently fighting for her life in one of the elven rooms, helped me to ignore the disapproval from the world. In this moment, I only cared that she woke up from the unnatural slumber.

"Thank you," I offered, for I did appreciate the support of the wise wizard. He nodded and returned to his pipe. A few short moments after, a guard walked into the room and bowed to Gandalf before speaking in elvish tongue. I glared at the elf. They all knew the common tongue and yet they continued to speak elvish while I was around.

"Ah, wonderful!" Gandalf exclaimed. My heart lifted slightly, but I would not allow the hope to rise until I heard the words spoken out loud. After the guard left, he turned to me with a smile. "She will be just fine. She is awake, resting in the northern halls… Kil, wait! You cannot…"

He tried to stop me, but by I was already sprinting towards the northern buildings. Elves turned their heads to glance at me disapprovingly as I passed by, but I continued running forward. We hadn't been able to do much exploring on our previous visit here, but I remembered enough to find my way throughout the Kingdom. For a moment I thought I had gotten lost but then I nearly ran into Lord Elrond himself after climbing a flight of stairs.

"Master Kili," the elf Lord acknowledged me. I was out of breath so all I could manage was a nod. "You come to seek her presence, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to go any further."

"What?!" I gasped through my breathing. I didn't care if he was indeed Lord of the elves, he would not stop me. "They said she's awake. Let me through!"

"The poison still lingers in her veins. Her body is awake but her mind is not and is yet in need of much rest."

"What on Earth does that mean?"

"It means she will not remember anything that is happening right now, she is quite delirious for the time being. It will be several days before she can fully wake from her sleep." He stated calmly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to guide me back down the stairs. I quickly shrugged him off.

"I want to see her," I glared. "I have a right to see her, I brought her here!"

"I do not think she would approve of your council at the moment," he maintained his calm appearance.

"And why not?" I nearly growled. I expected some nonsense about why an elf could not possibly want to see a dwarf. The answer he gave thought, was quite different.

"My daughter is helping her bathe, master dwarf." My cheeks flared red and I relaxed my shoulders. "I understand dwarves have different ways on the matter, but elves enjoy their privacy."

"Oh," was all I could muster through my embarrassment. "Right, well, maybe I should go back to the dining hall and wait there."

The elf smiled as I stuttered and he began to guide me down the stairs, though this time I followed.

"How about I guide you to a room instead?" he offered. "You've done well in escorting young Tauriel here, you must reward yourself with some rest."

I nodded gratefully. Knowing that she was alright, my body began to relax and I realized just how tired I really was. He brought me to a cozy room with a bed that was far too big for me, but I assumed he did not get many dwarven visitors.

"Your coat is being washed, I shall have it brought to you when you wake." I had forgotten about the coat that I had left with Tauriel, but I nodded gratefully. "Sleep well, master dwarf."

He turned to leave. The room was open to the outside and I wasn't sure that I would get much sleep with all the light that poured into the room. I kicked off my boots and climbed into the bed. The mattress was extraordinarily comfortable and I suddenly thought that it may not take long to fall asleep after all.

I thought of my encounter with Tauriel, just before she passed out from the poison. I smiled as I remembered her closeness, that small fleeting moment when my lips grazed hers. It had lasted only for a second, but it had been enough to paralyze every inch of my body. My heart began to flutter as I remembered the warmth of her body so close to mine. I wondered if she would remember that moment, but I feared that her actions were only made because of her impending doom. I closed my eyes and pushed those thoughts aside. For just a moment, I allowed myself to believe that she had felt the same love for me as I did her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kili POV** _

Three days have passed and Tauriel still did not wake. We expected the rest of our crew to arrive sometime today and I silently hoped that it would also be the day that Tauriel rejoined us as well. I fulfilled my promise to her and asked Elrond to look over the Morgul wound. As I expected, her healing skills had done the trick. The elf Lord was impressed that such a young elf was able to cure such an injury, but as Gandalf had feared the wound would never fully heal. Though, it would be nothing I couldn't handle.

After Lunch, I continued working on carving my bow since Elrond set strict visiting rules for Tauriel. The rules were… no visiting. I appreciated everything the great elf has done, but I was frustrated that he kept me from her. Gandalf assured me it was for her own good but I was growing impatient. On the plus side, the bow was nearly completed from all the free time I had. I bought some supplies from the elves to finish it. The rest of my free time was spent with Armand. I spoiled the horse for his amazing efforts just a few nights ago. He was enjoying his rest in the massive stables and would probably have a hard time readjusting to living with the ponies back at Erebor after his time here.

"They were common orcs my Lord. They should not have the power to possess such toxins," Gandalf had been discussing Tauriel's condition thoroughly with Elrond. I had been listening to the argument for three days now. "We must investigate those tunnels."

"Gandalf we already know what has happened. A darker power spreads through these lands."

"Yes but someone has supplied the orcs with a poison powerful enough to bring down an elf within mere hours," Gandalf continued.

"You said it yourself Mithrandir. Those caves you entered are unstable, you were fortunate to make it out without further destruction. I will not risk any lives for poorly constructed goblin tunnels. You should be concerning yourself on the arrival of the rest of your company."

"I expect they will arrive soon. I think I can convince Fili, Ori, and Bofur to help set up for the feast."

"Feast?" I raised my head to glance at them. "What feast?"

"Honestly Kili, have you not been paying any attention at all over the past few days?" Gandalf sighed. I glanced around the dining hall and noticed that the area in fact, did look quite different from when I first arrived. The area was covered with decorations. "There is a wedding tomorrow. If you took your eyes off that bow for just a moment you might have noticed!"

"Wedding?" I was curious to learn more about the elven customs.

"He has much on his mind," Elrond offered. "Now, come Gandalf let us see if we scout out the rest of your company. They are late."

I watched the wizard walk away with the elf Lord and a devious thought popped into my head. I scouted the area and found that I was alone. After one last glance to make sure the two weren't watching, I quickly snuck off towards the building where Tauriel slept. I passed a few elves so I tried my best to act casual. Unfortunately, I wasn't entirely certain what casual was for the elves of Rivendell. Regardless, they paid me no attention as I entered the building. I climbed the stairs and noticed there were several rooms that connected to the hallway. I peeked into each room but found nothing but empty beds until I came to the final door at the end of the hall. I silently pushed open the door and glanced inside. The room was filled with light as I noticed it was connected to a balcony. I took a step into the large room and took in the beauty of the elven craft. Every sculpture, pillar and decoration flowed in an organic pattern. It was different from dwarven decoration, but it was just as beautiful. As I stepped further, my eyes came across the most beautiful thing within the room.

Tauriel was tucked underneath the covers of a large bed. Her hair was free from any braids or bands as it flowed onto her pillow. It was a simple change, but it filled me with a strange sensation of pure adoration for her pure form. Her green armor had been replaced with a comfortable white dress. I walked slowly to her, trying very hard to keep her from waking. She was still fighting the poison and the last thing I wanted to do was interrupt the healing process. But I was desperate to see her.

I stood at her side and marveled in her beauty as she slept peacefully. I reached out to touch the soft skin of her hand. I was pleased that her body temperature had returned to normal, since the last time I had felt her the skin had been burning. The dress stopped at her shoulders, leaving her arms bare. Suddenly I felt very intrusive.

"No one is admitted to be here," a soft voice sounded from behind me. I turned to find an elf maid standing patiently by the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see her." I replied weakly. The elf only smiled.

"I understand, but I must insist that you allow her to rest."

"I wasn't doing anything to disturb her," I argued, but she did not budge.

"Come now," she said. "Your traveling companions are crossing the bridge. You should be there to greet them."

I was excited to hear that the others had finally made it but I was reluctant to leave her side. I sighed in defeat and glanced once more at Tauriel. I pulled out my rune stone and placed it in her palm, carefully wrapping her fingers around it. Before turning to follow the elf maid, I whispered to her, "Come back to me."

_**Tauriel POV** _

I woke in a forest unfamiliar to me, with no recollection of how I ended up there. I sat up quickly and scouted for the dwarves, the hobbit, the wizard, or anyone. _Had they left me?_ _Would Kili abandon me in a strange land_? No. I quickly decided. He would never do such a thing.

I wandered the area, looking for any sign of familiarity. I sensed no danger but I reached for my daggers by instinct. I gasped when I felt no weapon strapped to my waist. It was then I noticed that my armor had been removed and I now wore a clean white dress. I began to panic. _What on Earth is going on?_

"Do not fear, daughter of the forest. You are safe." I spun around to find the source of the voice. Two elves stood watching me with tender gazes, one male and one female. My eyes grew wide as I took in their features. The elleth's face, her eyes as green as grass, and the elf male with hair as red as molten lava. As I looked at the pair, I found much of myself.

" _Emmel, adar_ ," I gasped. The faces of my parents gleamed at the recognition and they closed the distance between us. My mother brought her hand to cradle my cheek, her fingers soft against my skin. I glanced at my father and he followed my mother's gesture by holding my other cheek. Struck with a sense of pure joy, I stepped forward and fell into their arms.

"Tauriel," my mother whispered into my hair. I felt the strong arm of my father at my back, pressing me closer. I cried for many moments, but for this rare occasion I did not feel shame in my tears. My parents were here.

Then another thought occurred to me, my _deceased_ parents were here. I began to remember the pain of the poison and the darkness that clouded my vision. I pulled back slightly to look into their faces.

"Am I dead?" I whispered. They merely smiled at my concern.

"No my daughter, you are not." Relief filled me but it did not ease my confusion. _What was happening?_ Before I could ask they pulled me back into their arms. "We are so proud of you, Tauriel."

My heart fluttered at the admission and I squeezed my arms around the pair. I felt like a child, crying and clinging to my mother and father. However, I was too happy to care. Whatever miracle was occurring, no matter how strange, I would treat as a gift. They held me for several minutes and when they ended the embrace, they remained close by my side as we explored the forest. The foliage was beautiful beyond measure, with the perfect amount of sunlight shining in through the trees.

"What is this place?" I asked curiously.

"This is the forest where your father and I met," my mother answered. We sat down together and I listened to their stories of how they met and eventually fell in love. I watched them intently as they spoke, desperate to hang on to every word they said. I wanted to learn everything about them. Every now and then, my father would glance lovingly at my mother. I could not help but noticed that his stare reminded me of someone. A certain dwarf.

As they finished the story a lump formed in my throat. My parents had told me they were proud of me, would they find me shameful after they learned what I felt for Kili? When my father noticed my distress he reached out to lift my chin. I had never known much of my parents, but I was overjoyed to have their affections and I was terrified of losing them.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"I…I must tell you something." my voice cracked. I was terrified to ask my question. "But, I fear your response."

"Do not be afraid," he smiled. I knew they would disapprove, but I could not hide my feelings forever. I stared at my hands, unable to face them.

"I think I have found my one love," I raised my eyes to them. If possible their smiles grew even larger.

"That is joyful news my daughter, why do you fear this love?" I gripped my arms to hide my trembling body. Once more, I hid my gaze from them.

"He is a dwarf," I whispered.

They did not speak. A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek as I waited for them to scold me. The silence continued for several moments and I could no longer take it. I raised my eyes to meet them and the expression I received was far more surprising than an angry glance. They were smiling.

"You did not answer my question," he stated simply. "Why do you fear your love?"

"You are not angry?" I whispered in shock.

"Of course not my darling, love is a great gift." My mother grasped my hand.

"But he is a dwarf," I laid out my fears. "It is unheard of."

"Yet you love him, my daughter," mother chuckled. "It is true our races divide ourselves, but together they can grow. Never before has such a bond that you share with Kili been formed, and it is our belief that you are wiser beyond your years."

My eyes widened at his name which caused them to smile. "Yes Tauriel, we know of your dwarf."

"He is mortal," I said sadly. "He will pass someday, I will not."

"Immortality is a great gift, but even greater is the ways of the mortal lives."

"I do not understand," her small speech only filled me with more confusion.

"Your father and I know better than anyone that life can be severed unexpectedly. Those who live a mortal life know that one day they will pass, and so they treasure each day. It is true, one day he shall pass. It is the way of life my daughter," she spoke sadly. "You must not let these fears control your love for him. You have gone to great measures, risked very much, so that the dwarf's life could be spared. Tell me Tauriel, why is it you doubt your heart?""

"Thranduil told me that it was not true," I said sadly. "He said my feelings for him were false."

"Thranduil is a wise King," my father spoke. "But he has lost much in the past and it clouds his judgment. You must know that he cares for you, he only has a difficult time showing it."

"You fear too much Tauriel," mother ran a finger across my cheek. "I spent many days thinking, planning, but now I see much of it was wasted time. Sometimes you must take a leap of faith, and trust your heart."

"Is this a dream?" I asked. Their words seemed too good to be true, it must be a dream.

"Of sorts," my mother answered.

"You mean none of this is real?" My heart fell. "It is all in my mind?"

"Of course it is in your mind," my father chuckled. "Why should that mean that it is not real?"

The sun began to shine brightly upon us and I had to shield my eyes to see. "What is happening?"

"Our time here has come to an end," my father said sadly. " _Namaarie_ , my daughter."

They began to disappear into the light and my heart longed to follow them. I was not ready to leave them.

"No! Please, do not leave me," I begged. My mother's face glowed.

"My daughter, we never left you," she smiled. "Now, return to your dwarf. You have kept him waiting long enough."

* * *

My eyes burst open. I was in a large room and I immediately recognized it was of elvish make. I wiped away a tear that escaped from the dream. I held a twinge of sadness that I could no longer speak with them, but I had a feeling that they were still with me. I attempted to sit up but a sharp pain in my side forced me back into the bed. I clenched my hands into fists to combat the pain and I felt something in my palm. I glanced to my hand and opened my fingers to view the object.

" _Kili_ ," I whispered as I ran a finger over the stone.

"Good evening lady Tauriel," a voice captured my attention. I looked to find an elf whom I did not know standing at the entryway.

"Good evening," I replied politely. I must have looked confused because the elf began to smile.

"I am Lord Elrond, welcome to Imladris."

 **Translations(According to the ultra wise wizard who goes by the name of gooogle)**  
 _Emmel_ \- Mother _  
Adar_ \- Father  
 _Namaarie -_ Farewell


	16. Chapter 16

_**Kíli POV** _

The sun began to crawl behind the hills in the east. I let out a sigh, knowing that I would suffer another restless night while Tauriel remained trapped in her slumber. Fíli sat beside me as I watched the sunset. The rest of the dwarves were cooking a stew over the fire. The elves had offered them dinner but they preferred our own form of food. Bilbo on the other hand gratefully accepted the elven dinner and was now off somewhere exploring.

"I'm offended brother, that you aren't more excited to have us back." Fíli smirked beside me. "All those years of keeping women away from me and suddenly you abandon your own kin for one."

I could tell he was being playful, but I also heard a hint of true hurt behind his words. "I have not abandoned you, I just have a lot on my mind."

"You have only one thing on your mind," he sighed. "You know if you were trying to keep your feelings a secret, you fail miserably. Even Dwalin is starting to suspect something."

"I don't care what he thinks," I groaned. "I only care that she wakes up."

"She will."

"It's been three days," I argued. I looked to him desperately. "What if she doesn't?"

"There is no sense in worrying about things you can't control. You have to trust that the elf Lord has done all he can." He forced a plate into my hands. "Now eat. If you get any skinnier, people will mistaken you for a hobbit."

I glared at him before turning my attention to the food. I didn't feel hungry but after a few mouthfuls I realized how hungry I truly was. I finished the plate quickly. A pair of footsteps approach and we both turned to look. One of the elven guards bowed to us.

"Master Kíli," he spoke. "My Lord Elrond wishes for me to convey a message. I have been informed that lady Tauriel has awoken."

My breathing stopped for a moment and I glanced at Fíli. He only smirked and pushed me to my feet. "Go ahead brother, I'll just sit here… alone. All by myself."

I went to leave but his words stopped me and I stared at him sadly.

"Oi, I'm kidding," he pushed me again. "Go see your elf."

I smiled at him before turning and running off.

_**Tauriel POV** _

"You have been asleep for three days, nearly four." The elf Lord explained. I was nervous to be in his presence. I have heard many tales of his greatness and I was nothing more than a lowly Silvan elf. Though I would not speak it out loud for Kíli asked me to never consider myself lowly. Yet here I was, wounded, exhausted and unable to move without an intense pain shooting up my side. It was difficult to feel worthy in his presence. "The blade that cut you was coated with a powerful toxin that I have not seen for many years. Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

"What does this mean?" I became fearful of his dire tone.

"Nothing for certain. I merely mean to inform you, not frighten you. You must remain focused on healing yourself," he assured me. He then turned to an elf who stood guard at the door. "Inform the dwarf that she is awake, he will be pleased to hear it."

"Kíli is here?" I said excitedly before I could contain myself. I had assumed the dwarves had continued their journey to escort Bilbo home. I had not expected them to remain behind.

"Of course," he smiled. "The true challenge was keeping him away from this room. He rushed you here on your horse three days ago. He is resting in our stables. The rest of the company arrived just this afternoon. You have unique traveling companions."

"I serve as ambassador for King Thranduil and Thorin," I explained. He nodded.

"Yes, Gandalf informed me of this. I wonder however, how it is you came to agree to such a position?" I ducked my head to avoid his eyes. I was tired and in no form to explain my complex situation. "I apologize, I was merely curious. I did not mean to impose."

"No, it is alright," I quickly said. "I fought alongside the dwarves in the battle. I have learned that they are not at all the terrible beings that I was raised to believe they were. I have grown rather fond of them."

"It is true, they can be a difficult lot." He chuckled. "But in all of my years, I have never come across more loyal creatures. Though, I must say that it came as a great shock to see a dwarf racing upon a horse whilst carrying an injured elleth in his arms. I am not surprised often."

A new elf entered the room. She was a beautiful maiden with long dark hair. She walked to stand beside Lord Elrond.

"This is my daughter, Arwen. She has been tending to you."

"It is an honor to meet you both," I said politely. Before anymore words could be spoken heavy footsteps sounded in the hall. Kíli burst through the doors and into the room. He stopped when his eyes came upon me and his face lit up.

"You're awake!" he breathed heavily. He walked to my side. I felt a burst of adrenaline at the sight of him and the exhaustion faded for just a moment. "We were worried about you."

"Only you doubted my skills master dwarf," Elrond smiled. "Everyone else remained perfectly calm."

"I never doubted your skills," he denied. His eyes never left mine. The affectionate gaze stirred my insides. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but tired." I admitted. I wasn't sure how I could still possibly be so tired after nearly four days of sleep, but my muscles ached and my lids were heavy. I tried to ignore the exhaustion and lifted my hand to return his stone. "This is yours."

He smiled and reached for my hand. Instead of taking the stone, he wrapped his fingers around my hand. I glanced nervously at the others in the room, curious of their opinions on his gesture. Lord Elrond looked displeased.

"So you did manage to sneak in here?" he glared at Kíli. The glare left me nervous, but Kíli's smile did not fade. I worried for a moment that I had gotten him in trouble but he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I told you she needed her rest."

"I never disturbed her. Plus, your daughter caught me almost immediately." He laid my hand on the bed but he did not remove his own from mine. Before Elrond could scold him further I decided to intervene.

"Lord Elrond, while I was asleep I had a dream." He turned his attention to me. "Or perhaps a vision, I am not really sure."

"Yes, what was your dream?" He asked softly.

"I dreamt that my parents had visited me, they passed from this world long ago. Yet, I spoke with them as if they were there." The elf Lord looked nervous. "Do you think it is possible that I truly met them?"

"Yes, it is possible. Meetings such as that only occur when one is very near death," he explained. Kíli tightened his hold at the information. "I think it is safe to say that you are lucky to be alive."

The room fell silent for a moment.

"What were your parents like?" Kíli asked excitedly. Clearly uncomfortable with the thoughts of me having been so close to leaving him.

"That is a tale you will have to wait to hear," Elrond spoke. "Lady Tauriel, you are still in need of much rest. I will not see my work undone. Come master dwarf, I shall escort you back to your kin."

He looked reluctant to leave, but my exhaustion began to take over and he noticed my struggles to keep my eyes open. He bent forward and in front of both Elrond and his daughter, he placed a kiss on my forehead. I could not see their reactions for my eyes had grown too heavy. As soon as I felt his rough chin touch my skin my eyes had closed. I could faintly hear him bid me a good night but I was far too exhausted to respond.

_**Kíli POV** _

For the first time in three nights, I slept peacefully. It terrified me to learn how close I had been to losing her, but seeing her eyes and hearing her voice was calming. Gandalf woke us early to help the elves set up for the wedding. The couple was young, far younger than I would have thought any elf could marry. The wizard explained that it was actually rather normal for their age. He also explained how elves did not typically have foreign visitors amongst the audience, so he has told us several times that we were to remain in the balcony that overlooked the area and we were to remain absolutely quiet. If we didn't, he said something about turning us into toads.

"This is foolish," Dwalin growled. "We should be back on the road by now."

"We will not leave without our ambassador," Fíli answered sternly.

"Then throw her on the horse and let's be off." I nearly dropped the chairs I was carrying to sock him in the face but Fíli stepped in.

"Enough!" We all jumped at his tone. I only heard him this angry very few times, it was unlike him to lose his composure. "I will hear no more of your petty hatred Dwalin! She has done more for us than we can repay, allowing her the rest she needs is the very least we can do."

I smiled lightly at my brother, surprised yet grateful for his support. Dwalin shrunk back and became entirely focused in his work. By the afternoon the entire center was covered with decoration and chairs. Gandalf ushered us away as soon as the elves began pouring in. We were allowed to watch, but not be a part of the ceremony. None of us were offended, on the count of our previous visit here. Elrond probably feared that we would be dancing on our chairs by the time it was over.

"Now, I expect all of you to remain quiet…" Gandalf began but was quickly hushed as we all groaned in unison.

"Aye, we know already!" Bofur exclaimed.

"I cannot stress enough the importance that you do not disturb them below," the wizard ignored us. "Elven weddings are very sacred Bofur."

"You speak as if we do not value marriage," Fíli faced Gandalf.

"That is not what I meant…"

"Why do you think we have so few children?" Fíli interrupted. "Because we value love highly. We refuse to take a spouse if we cannot have the one we truly love."

I looked at him curiously. In all the years I have been with him, he never spoke of matters like this _. Did he care for someone back home that he could not have?_ I began to feel guilty. I had chased away nearly every dwarrowdam that now resides in Erebor from him. _Had I ruined his chance at love?_

"I know Fíli," the wizard softened his tone. "I simply mean that when elves marry they do more than promise themselves to each other. They bind their spirits together, in this life and in death. They form a bond so deeply that they practically become one. If one shall die the other typically follows shortly after, from grief."

"That sounds romantic," Ori swooned. The others chuckled at the young dwarf. I on the other hand was entirely interested in the subject and I wanted to know more. I couldn't help but wonder if such a bond was possible between an elf and a dwarf. They began discussing the few dwarvish weddings that we have had the fortune of witnessing, for they did not occur often. While they conversed, I snuck to the edge of the balcony to watch the ceremony. I made it just in time to see the maiden walking down the aisle. She was escorted by an older elf who I assumed was her father. When they made it to the end of the aisle, the groom took her arm within his and both sets of parents stood behind them.

"Ah, the parents are giving their blessings upon the couple. No mortal has ever heard it spoken." Gandalf explained as he came to stand behind me. A hint of sadness lingered in my heart, knowing that Tauriel would never have that opportunity of her parents blessing her choices. Bilbo was quick to lean on the rail beside me and shortly after the rest of the crew came to view the ceremony. Apparently, they were all more interested than they would show. After the blessings were spoken the parents stepped away.

"So that's it? They are bound for life by a short speech?" The hobbit asked.

"Well, no. The binding does not come until… well…" the wizard began stuttering. "Later tonight when they… well, you know. Consummate the marriage."

The hobbit grew as red as dragon fire. I turned my attention back to the couple. The priest spoke for several minutes. I wished they had chosen to speak in the common tongue but unfortunately they spoke elvish, leaving us clueless as to what was being said. In a similar fashion to dwarvish weddings they exchanged rings with one another. Shortly after, the elven Priest closed the large book in his hands and stepped back to present the couple to the crowd. The couple kissed and the rest of the elves stood and clapped for them.

"Come now," the wizard said. "You all must get cleaned up."

"For what?" Ori asked.

"For the feast of course. They are allowing you all to celebrate with them."

* * *

Night had fallen and I sat with Fíli as we watched Ori and Bilbo dance amongst the elves. Even Dwalin was enjoying himself, though mainly because he had found the elven wine. Fíli and I on the other hand, were sulking in the dark. I had no clue what he had to be upset about, but I was feeling… lonely. Which was stupid of course, I was surrounded by company. Yet, there was someone missing. I glanced up to the balcony on the building where Tauriel slept, wishing she was well enough to be down here with me. At the very least I wanted to be up there with her, but Elrond would not allow it.

I glanced at my brother and noticed him looking at something in his hands. Curious, I leaned over to see what he was holding but he quickly covered it.

"What is it?"I asked.

"It's nothing," he said as he began to pack it away. I grabbed his arm.

"Fíli, what is it?" I asked him softly. "You never hide anything from me."

He glanced at me and sighed. His hand came back out and he opened his fingers. It was a small piece of cloth with a golden F knitted in the center.

"A glove?" I became confused. He never treasured anything, let alone such a cheap item. "What is so special about a glove?"

"I told you it was nothing," he packed it away. I glared at him, knowing there was more to it. He groaned when I would not drop my stare. "Someone back home made it for me."

"Who?" I became excited.

"No one," he said plainly.

"So someone just randomly made you one glove?"

"She hasn't finished the other yet."

"Aha! So it is a girl?!" He flinched when he realized what he had said. He quickly tried to deny it but I ignored him. "Who is it? It better not be Dwila. It's Dwila isn't it?! Fíli, you can do so much better!"

"Would you cut it out," he shook his head. "I want nothing to do with that dwarrowdam."

"Then who? Tell me!" I begged.

"It does not matter," he said sadly. "I can never court her."

"What? Why?" My happiness dropped in an instance. "Is it… Is it because of me? Did I drive her away?"

He smirked. "Brother, everyone back home knows how you are. No, you are not at fault."

I was about to ask him why he couldn't court this mystery woman, but I already knew. It happened to many dwarves. They would fall in love with someone who was either too involved with their work underground, or the love was simply unrequited. I was curious as to which dwarrowdam had managed to capture his attention, but I did not want to hurt him further. We sat in silence for quite some time, watching the others dance amongst the elves. Bofur made his way over to us to hand us some drinks.

"Come on lads! Wipe those frowns from your faces and have some fun! These elves need some help to liven up the party," he grabbed Fíli's arm and hauled him up. Fíli argued but I helped push him to his feet. He deserved to have a little fun. When Bofur successfully dragged him out to the dance floor, I sat back down to watch the party. After a couple drinks, Fíli was finally beginning to enjoy himself.

I turned my attention to the newlywed couple. They danced slowly and not once did their eyes leave each other. The loneliness began to hit me even harder. I wanted to hold Tauriel as closely as the elf groom held his bride. I recalled the moments when I had been able to have her so near. That moment we almost shared while we were stuck in the caverns and then pressing her closely as we raced on Armand. I knew that she had only initiated the act because of her impending doom and she didn't have any choice as I carried her here. I desired to have a moment where she truly wanted to be held in my arms, where she truly wanted to feel what it might be like to have her lips pressed against mine. I know she is an elf and I must be patient, but having almost lost her forever was more pain than our simple touches of the hand could fix. The groom bent down to kiss his bride and I could contain myself no longer. I stood up from the chair and snuck away from the crowd. I glanced up at the stars. They were rather dull tonight, all except for one. One star glowed brighter than the rest, and it shone directly above the building where my elf was. I couldn't help but feel that the star was trying to guide me. I glanced back at the party to see if anyone had noticed my absence before turning back towards the building and following my star.

_**Tauriel POV** _

I had been awake for several hours and yet I was asked to remain in the bed. I was beginning to get restless. Through the balcony I could hear excitement from the feast below. Hearing them only made matters worse. I desperately wanted to be amongst the crowd. I curiously wondered what the dwarves were doing. Elvish weddings are usually kept secret from other races, I doubted that their presence was allowed during the ceremony.

My thoughts were distracted as the door creaked open. I smiled when I noticed a short figure sneaking into the room. As he stepped further, the light from the candles shown upon his features. He stopped when he noticed me watching him.

"You're awake," he smiled.

"Are you admitting that you would sneak into the chambers of a sleeping woman?" I teased him. "That is rather scandalous master dwarf."

"It's hardly scandalous," he chuckled as he came to my side. "Even with the injury, you could still take me easily."

"You are a more skilled warrior than you give yourself credit for," I said seriously. He did not respond to the comment and instead took my hand. The separation between us over the past few days seemed to give him a new sense of confidence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I told him. He rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand, sending shivers down my spine. "How is the feast?"

"Not bad, but it was lacking red heads. All dark haired they are," he smiled at me.

"Red hair is rare amongst elves," I explained. "Most do not desire the color."

"Most are crazy," he gently lifted his hand to run a finger through a strand of my hair. He then looked to me seriously. "You are beautiful."

I felt a blush cover my face. I looked down at our hands to avoid his eyes, but he brought a finger up to lift my chin. "I haven't seen your eyes for many days, please don't hide them from me."

He looked at me tenderly. I could not see what I had done to deserve such affection, but I was not about to complain. The music changed to a louder tune, interrupting my thoughts. The music was very… unevlish. Kíli began laughing.

"Sounds like Bofur has succeed in livening up the party."

"Help me to the balcony," I requested. I began lifting the covers off my legs and I swung my feet to the floor. My wound ached and the sudden loss of warmth from the covers was uncomfortable, but I was tired of being in the bed. I suppose I can relate to Fíli when he had his injury. I would have to convince Kíli not to mention the small act of rebellion to his brother.

"What? No, Tauriel you need to rest!" He tried to stop me by grasping each arm and gently pushing me back.

"Just for a moment? I just want to see," I offered him a smile. He glared at me for a moment, concerned for my well being. A strange swell of emotions formed. Growing up, I swatted away anyone who tried to assist me during moments of struggle. I had desperately wanted to prove myself strong as any man. With my parents gone, I had not felt that I needed someone to look out for me. I felt none of that with Kíli. I welcomed his helping hands and his affectionate glances.

Finally, he sighed and helped me to stand. He brought an arm around my back to hold me up. Feeling his arm across my back warmed me in an unusual way. I wondered how such a simple touch could send heat through every inch of my body. He helped me walk to the balcony so that I could watch the festivities below. Even though I tried to insist that I could walk, he kept one arm around my waist while the other held my hand.

"You realize you are only feeding the recklessness," he joked. "If Elrond catches me, I'm as good as dead."

"I just want to see for a moment," I breathed heavily. I could still feel the effects of the poison but I would not let it ruin this night. I am alive and I am done being so reserved. I remembered the words of my parents. What was the point of living when you do not live each day to the fullest? I have missed out on much, but no more. When we reached the railing I could see the lights below, the elves danced gracefully and the dwarves laughed alongside the hobbit. The area was beautifully decorated. "It's so beautiful."

"You should see my view." I looked at him to follow his gaze, but I found him staring straight back at me. When I realized the meaning of his words my heart fluttered madly. I could feel my face redden but this time I did not turn away. _Sometimes you must take a leap of faith, and trust your heart._ I remembered my mother's words. Just then a pain seared through my body and my knees gave out. I fell against him and he was quick to hold me upright.

"I'm alright, I just need to sit for a moment." I quickly assured him. His eyebrow furrowed but he had long since given up trying to convince me to rest. Instead he helped me to the railing while he fetched a chair. He brought it close to the edge of the balcony so I would still be close enough to see the event below. He took my hand and helped me to the chair, practically carrying me. When I was seated he went to pull his hand away but I closed my fingers tightly around his palm. He looked surprised at my newfound boldness but he smiled and stepped closer. A gust of wind blew in the balcony and I involuntarily shivered. I had never had troubles with the cold before and it was a very unpleasant feeling.

"I thought you didn't get cold?" he asked as he removed his coat to place it around my shoulders.

"It is because of the poison," I guessed. With him standing so close the heat seemed so welcoming, and his shoulder looked so comforting. I had been told that he had held me when he rode here on Armand, so I assumed he would not mind. I leaned against him and lay my head on his shoulder. He was quick to put an arm around me and the cold was instantly removed. I could hear the loud laughter of the rest of the dwarves down below. I laughed causing him to smile. He turned to lay his chin against my head. I felt the rough texture of his beard against my forehead. In this moment I realized I was the happiest I had ever been. Opening my heart to him was much easier than I thought it would be.

"Tell me about this meeting you had with your parents."

I told him how I woke in the forest, I retold every story that my parents had told me, and I described every feature about them. I wanted him to know everything about them.

"They told me that they were proud of me," I whispered happily. He began to chuckle.

"How on Earth did you ever doubt it?" he pulled his head away to look at me. "Do you truly not know how great you are?"

"You think too highly of me," I answered. He sighed heavily and stepped away to face me. I wanted to complain at the sudden loss of warmth but he gently took my face into his hands and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You are the fiercest warrior I have ever met, and Thorin Oakenshield is my uncle." He pointed out. "You are strong, both in mind and in body. You are brave beyond measure. You are compassionate and wise beyond your years. How can you not see this?"

"We are from different people," I whispered. "Praise is not given carelessly in Mirkwood."

"That is foolish," he said. "Praise should be given where it is deserved. Even your parents agree."

My heart could not handle his tender gaze any longer and I pulled him close to wrap my arms around his neck. He was quick to return the hug. "You too, embody those traits master dwarf."

I smiled and returned to lay my head upon his shoulder. I could feel his smile upon my forehead. "Okay, but if uncle finds out that you think I am fiercer than him I will deny it."

I laughed and remembered that he had not heard the entire story of the visit with my parents. "They seem to like you."

"Who?" he asked.

"My parents."

"Really?!" he said excitedly. "What'd they say? I'm handsome right?"

I ignored his joke.

"They seem to approve of our…" _Friendship?_ _Relationship?_ I had not realized that I still did not know how to classify us. _Leap of faith_ , I reminded myself before uttering the word. "Courtship."

I felt him tense at the term. My heart was pounding for it was the first time that I have acknowledged the two of us out loud. I was too nervous to raise my head to see his expression but I relaxed when he tightened his arm around my shoulders. He placed a kiss at my hairline and I felt the hint of a smile on his lips.

"That is strange, the stars seem brighter than usual," he said. I looked up to the sky and noticed that he was right. These were not the stars I was used to seeing, they were so much brighter. I had a strong suspicion that they were trying to tell us something. I became aware of how much they lightened up the balcony. I pulled my head off his shoulder to find him outlined in the starlight. It seemed that the stars couldn't make it more obvious. He must have felt my stare because he turned his head to meet my gaze. I raised a hand to his cheek and traced the edges with the tips of my fingers.

"Yes, they do," My voice was no more than a whisper. I thought back on our journey together. From the time I found him in the woods, to the time I found him in Laketown. I remembered the question that had been left unanswered. "I never answered you."

"Hmm?" He looked confused.

"Before the dragon came, you asked me a question." His eyes blazed with realization.

"I remember," his voice was heavy. He brought his hand up to cover the back of mine which was still exploring the feel of his rough chin. His eyes drifted to my lips and he began leaning towards me. My eyes closed and I felt myself leaning forward, my heart burning with anticipation. I could feel his breath against my lips causing a shiver to run through my entire body. Only then did I realize how nervous I was. His fingers grazed my cheeks lightly. "Do you think she could've loved me?"

"Yes," I whispered, finally content with answering his question. It was all he needed and he gently closed the gap between us. His first touch was hesitant, testing my reaction. I did not blame him, for there were many times that I had fought his affections. This time was different. When I didn't pull away he pressed again for another kiss. The nervousness disappeared and I melted into him. His beard felt rough against my chin but I found the sensation wonderful. He pulled away too soon and a gasp escaped my lips as he broke the kiss.

" _Amrâlimê_ ," his voice was so tender it nearly melted my heart. I don't remember allowing tears to fall, but Kíli gently wiped them away with his thumbs. His hands held both sides of my face. I opened my eyes and more tears swelled up from under his affectionate gaze. The way he looked at me made me believe for the first time in my life that I was beautiful. If any doubt remained over my love for him, they had all vanished in an instant. I loved this dwarf.

" _Meleth nin,_ " I whispered threw the happy tears and leaned in to meet his lips. My hands explored his neck and he deepened the kiss. He brought one hand to the back of my neck to pull me even closer. I was faintly aware of his hand on my back holding me close, but my attention was focused on exploring the feel of my lips to his. Energy coursed through my veins, replacing the exhaustion from the poison. Here in this moment, I had never felt more alive.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kíli POV** _

No words were spoken for quite some time. We simply enjoyed each other's warmth. Her head lay against my chest as she sat in her chair. My legs were tired from standing but I ignored their pleas to sit. I was more than happy to stand here all night, if it meant her using me as a pillow. I was still unsure whether or not this was all a dream, but if it was I would make the best of it. I lay my chin against her head and she nuzzled closer into my neck. I smiled and tightened my grip around her shoulders. My heart had finally quit pounding but it still burned with the love I felt in this moment.

We did not move until the party died down and the elves began to disperse. It looked as if the rest of our company was already fast asleep and it was then I realized how late it was. Elrond had made it clear that Tauriel needed rest and I had robbed her of most the night. I kissed her head before lifting her whole body up from the chair. She looked at me questioningly as I held her tightly in my arms.

"You need to rest, love." I answered her. She merely closed her eyes and laid her head back on my shoulder.

"I am resting," she smiled and I smirked. Having her so close gave me an unbelievable amount of confidence. I felt like I could take down an entire army with these feelings strengthening my body. I brought her to the bed and gently laid her down. She was trying to act strong but her exhaustion was evident. She began shivering again when she was away from me. I quickly wrapped the covers around her body, wishing I could offer her more warmth but I didn't want to cross a line and make her uncomfortable.

" _Gamut nanun, amrâlim_ _ê_ ," I whispered to her.

"What does that mean," she asked. Her eyes drooped from exhaustion, a sight I was not used to seeing on her. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Goodnight, my love." Her smile lifted my heart. She raised her hand to feel my stubble. I nearly chuckled at her fascination with my small beard. All of my years growing up in the Blue Mountains, I had learned quickly that no dwarrowdam would ever have me solely because of my beard, or should I say lack of. I never let it show, not even to Fili, but it hurt to know that I would never be able to have the love of a woman. Yet now in this moment, all those fears were long gone as I held the most beautiful woman on Middle Earth in my arms. It had taken so long for us to reach this moment, but I wouldn't have changed a single thing. This night was perfect. Unable to contain my feelings any longer, I leaned forward to capture her lips. As it had before, my heart raced when I felt her kiss me back. I smiled against her lips and she pulled away gently.

"Why do you smile, _meleth nin_?"

"I have every reason to smile," I traced the edges of her cheeks with my fingertip. Her skin was as soft as silk, I would never get tired of the feel of it. The candlelight began to dwindle from being lit all night but the light still shone enough to outline the features of her perfect face. It was another reminder of the late hour. "I should go."

I regrettably pulled away from her but was quickly stopped when her hands grasped my arms. She sat up from the pillows to be closer. I knew I should leave, it was late and she had to rest, but instead I leaned forward and met her once more. Without breaking the kiss, I gently pushed her back so she could rest her head on the pillow. She allowed the action and her hands continued to hold me near. Her eagerness to keep me close quickened my heart beat. I could have stayed there forever.

Unfortunately, we hadn't heard the footsteps enter the room. A small gasp came from the entryway and we quickly broke apart. I glance up to see a very surprised Arwen, and a very angry Elrond.

"Master Kíli you try my patience," he grumbled. "Tauriel will not heal properly unless she is allowed to rest!"

I was stunned, both because the great Lord of the elves had caught me, a dwarf, kissing one of his kind and also because he made no mention of it. His daughter awkwardly looked about the room but I couldn't help but notice the slightest hints of a smile.

"I was just saying goodnight," I said.

"For three hours?" He argued. I looked at him questioningly. "I noticed your absence. I had foolishly assumed you had gone to bed."

He answered. I was more surprised to hear that I had been up here for three hours. The time had felt so short. "So, what you're saying is, I outsmarted the greatest elf Lord that roams the Earth?"

I attempted to joke but he did not look amused. I held up my hands defensively. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving."

I glanced to Tauriel who looked completely terrified for me. I smiled at the expression. I took her hand and brought it to my lips. I kissed her knuckles before laying it back down on the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered. Reluctantly, I walked away from her to follow Elrond out the door. Arwen remained behind to make sure Tauriel rested comfortably. I became nervous as the elf Lord guided me down the hall. He didn't scold me, instead he was completely silent which was worst. I waited and waited for him to turn on me, but he didn't. Finally, when we reached the bottom of the stairs I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Alright, would you just get it over with?" I groaned. He glanced at me.

"I'm not sure I know what you are speaking of, master dwarf."

"Scream, hit, whip… whatever it is you do for punishment, just get it over with."

"I assure you we do none of that here, and I have already scolded you on the matter. I do however, plan to put you to work over the next few days so that she can be given the privacy she requires."

"And what you saw?" I glared at him. "You're telling me that you are not about throw me out for that?"

"I do not think the young elleth would appreciate that action," he smiled. "She is obviously rather fond you."

"And you're okay with that?" I questioned.

"Elves do not make decisions like this carelessly. I trust young Tauriel's judgment and regardless, it is not my place meddle in such situations."

"That's… not what I was expecting." I admitted.

"And just what were you expecting?"

"Our people hate each other," I stated obviously. "I figured that hatred traveled."

"I do not think that is true, Gandalf spoke to me of the improvements between your people. It seems the rift is on the mend."

"They tolerate each other," I groaned. "They will never grow to except us."

"You must think positively master dwarf," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "It will no doubt take quite some time but you must not allow time to control your happiness."

"How is it that you are so quick to accept us?" I asked curiously. He was an elf after all, he no doubt harbored at least some hatred for dwarves.

"I have lived on this Earth for many years, I have seen many friendships broken by such hatred. There is already far too much darkness living amongst these lands, I do not think it is wise allow more hatred to roam this Earth. Besides, I am only half-elven master Kíli. It would exceptionally unwise for me to discourage your affections."

He smiled to me before turning away. Before he could walk away I stopped him. "Lord Elrond?"

He turned to me. "Yes?"

I swallowed hard, reconsidering whether or not I should ask the question on my mind. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I don't think our homes will be excepting us anytime soon. If Tauriel and I… well, in the future… want to get married, would you allow it?"

He looked at me for a moment. I feared that I had crossed the line by bringing up marriage but eventually the elf Lord smiled. "If neither of your homes will marry you, then yes, I will allow you to come here."

A huge weight lifted from my shoulders. There was hope for us after all. I smiled and nodded to Elrond.

"Thank you, for everything." He returned the smile and nodded back to me. There was still one more thing I had wanted to ask the elf Lord. "Do you think you could tell me something?"

"Perhaps, what is it you seek?"

"How do elves court?" He seemed surprised by the question.

"Well elven courtship usually takes a great deal of time before the discussion of marriage comes in."

"How much time?"

"Several years," he answered.

My face fell. I would of course be patient with Tauriel, but I am mortal. Our time together had a limit.

"Not to worry master Kíli," he must have sensed my concern. "I believe it is safe to say there is much that is unusual in your situation. When two elves decide to marry, they exchange silver rings to announce their betrothal. After the betrothal is announced you must wait one year before you can marry. You will return the silver rings to each other and replace them with gold. Like you saw this evening."

"Do you think…" I became nervous as I asked him so many personal questions, but I felt that this was my only chance to learn an elven man's point of view. "Do you think it's possible that she would want that with me?"

At this he smirked. I couldn't believe my eyes. The great elf Lord was smirking. "Master dwarf, if lady Tauriel did not reciprocate your feelings, even with her injury, you would be in a healing room right now for your actions tonight."

I chuckled. "I told her something similar. About the kicking my arse part."

He glared at me for cursing but after I quickly apologized he softened his gaze. "Get some rest master dwarf. The hour is late."

_**Tauriel POV** _

I laid absolutely still as the Lady Arwen cleaned the wound on my side. I knew it was necessary but I was entirely uncomfortable with the lack of cloths on my body. I had to remove the dress so she could access the wound but I covered myself with blankets and the coat left behind by Kíli. Since he was forced to leave, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. Yet, she insisted that this could not wait. She sensed my discomfort, so she talked with me as she worked to distract me. It was rather refreshing to speak with another elf. I enjoyed my time with the others, but it had been quite some time since I had spoken with my own kind.

"I cannot help but be curious as to how you came to be so close with the dwarf," she finally said. I had assumed this conversation would come up. I worried about Kíli. What would Elrond say to him? I couldn't help but feel guilty for I delayed his exit.

I told her my story. I figured we had already been caught, so what was the harm in her hearing it. I told her when I first met him in the forest and she giggled when I told her that I had locked him up in our cells.

"How romantic," she chuckled. I too couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I admit we had a rough beginning." I told her. "I went to visit him that night and we talked for hours. He was nothing like the dwarves my King had told me about. Thranduil taught me that they had only one desire and that was gold. Yet he spoke of fire moons and starlight. He spoke of his love for his mother, his exciting adventures, his love for archery. I realized my King had been blinded by hatred. The dwarves are nothing like he believes they are."

I continued my tale up until I was sliced with the poisoned blade that led me here. By the time I was finished, so was she. She helped me back into the dress and I pulled Kíli's coat around my shoulders. I did not need it for warmth now that I was covered in blankets, but his scent was comforting.

"You have a lovely tale, Lady Tauriel." She said seriously. She finished covering me with more blankets before standing. "I will leave you to rest."

"Lady Arwen," I stopped her. She turned to look at me. I appreciated her help, but most of all I appreciated her support. She did not condemn my feelings for Kíli. "Thank you, for everything."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kíli POV** _

The elf Lord hadn't been joking when he said he would put me to work. I've gone three days without seeing Tauriel and it was tearing me apart. I had tried to sneak up to her the first night, but Elrond had caught on and he stopped me before I even made it to the staircase. I couldn't think of a place that I hadn't been forced to clean. Well, actually I can think of one place. Tauriel's room.

The others couldn't figure out why I was doing so much work for the elves. I had told Fíli about my punishment but the others thought I was simply working off our keep. Today I was tasked with cleaning out the stables. All morning I cleaned stalls until finally every horse and pony had fresh bedding. Before returning to Elrond to find out what he had next for me to do, I grabbed a bucket to sit on for a moments rest. I sat across from the stalls where Armand and my pony stood. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes to allow myself a small nap. It only lasted a couple minutes before the horse startled me with a whinny.

"I'll feed you in a minute," I groaned. Apparently he didn't appreciate the answer because he began pounding on the stall door with his front hooves. "You are a bugger, do you know that?"

"Working hard I see," Lord Elrond's voice sounded from within the stables.

"Yes my Lord," I replied sarcastically without opening my eyes. "So what's next boss elf? Scrubbing the toilets?"

"You may saddle up that horse master dwarf, it is time for him to stretch his legs."

"Oh no, I don't think so," I mumbled. "I rode that thing once and that was frightening enough."

"I did not say that you would be riding him," he explained.

"Well then who…" I opened my eyes to look at the elf Lord to find that he had brought along another elf. My heart began to flutter as I noticed the red haired beauty smiling beside him. She wore her usual green armor that had once been torn and bloodied but now had been repaired and cleaned. "Tauriel? You're up!"

I hopped off my bucket as they closed the gap between us. I held back the urge to close the distance between her and I since Elrond stood so closely. "All healed?"

"The poison has run its course, but the wound still needs time to heal," she answered. She raised her arm, holding out a thick blue cloth. Only then did I remember that she still had my coat. I smiled and took the heavy cloth from her hand.

"You sure you don't need it?" I asked but she nodded with a smile.

"I will let you know if I do."

"You'd better," I smiled as I threw the coat around my shoulders.

"Well," Elrond spoke up. "The rest of your companions will be along soon. Lady Tauriel, you are not to strain yourself in your travels."

"Yes my Lord," she bowed to him.

"Farewell for now Kíli and Tauriel," he bowed slightly to us. "I am sure I shall see you both in the future."

With that, he turned to leave the stables. Armand banged on the door once more before stretching his long neck to reach his muzzle to Tauriel's shoulder. She turned her attention to the horse and brought her hands up to his large face. She spoke in elvish as she kissed his forehead.

"I thought he was going to burst his heart running here," I stepped forward to pet the horse's neck. "He never faltered, not once. I think it's safe to say that he loves his owner."

"He is a magnificent animal," she agreed. I glanced up at her to find her running her fingers along the braid in his mane. "Did you do this?"

"Aye. I figured he deserved it, that braid signifies his bravery." She looked at me in confusion.

"Your braids have meaning?"

"Of course," I answered. "Although, we don't normally braid animals. I'm certain the others will give me insult for it."

"And why is that?" she became defensive and I smiled at her concern.

"Well, dwarves usually only braid the hair of their loved ones. It's supposed to be an act of intimacy," I winked at her causing her face to turn red. I rather enjoyed seeing her blush. "But I was bored and since Elrond hasn't taken his eyes off me for one second, I wanted to do something other than clean."

"How come you have no braids?" She asked curiously.

"I let mum put one in just before I left the Blue Mountains, but I've never much cared for them." I shrugged. "It came out before we even made it to Bilbo's."

Feet shuffled at the entryway of the stables. I sighed quietly, wanting a little more time alone with her but the dwarves filed in to saddle their ponies. Tauriel moved away from me to reach for the horse's saddle.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I stopped her. She glanced at me in confusion. "You heard Elrond, no straining yourself. I'm at your service milady."

"I do not think saddling a horse will harm me," she smirked.

"I will not risk it," I said before grabbing the saddle. "Just relax and watch a dwarf work."

"How do you plan to get that on his back," she said playfully.

"Hey! I'm not that short," I complained. I opened the stall door and hoisted the saddle up on his back.

"Will you two be riding double again?" Fíli smirked as he approached us. I raised my eyebrows at Tauriel and she blushed once more.

"I think I can manage on my own."

Fíli and I shared a laugh as I finished tightened the saddle.

"It is good to see you out and about. We were all concerned for your well-being." Fíli told her. He continued to surprise me with his support for my elf. She thanked them and they continued talking while I prepared her horse. After bridling the animal I gave the reins to Tauriel before tacking my pony. In no time we all filed out of the stables to retrieve our belongings. Ori helped Bombur and Dwalin attach our supplies to the pack pony while I retrieved my pack and the bow I had finally finished before returning to the pack of ponies.

_**Tauriel POV** _

Armand nudged my arm to obtain my attention. I smiled at the faithful animal and brought my hand up to pet his neck. Everyone had told me of the horse's bravery that night when I had been injured and I would make sure the horse was spoiled. Kíli walked in my direction and I noticed a large bow in his hands. He must have finished building it during his time here. The bow was long, far longer than the one I had confiscated from him back in Mirkwood. I did not know how he would be able to use the bow since it was nearly as tall as he was, but instead when he reached me he held the bow up to me.

"You finished it," I acknowledged. "That was incredibly quick."

"Dwarves work quickly," he smiled wide. "For you my lady."

"What?" I looked at him, stunned.

"You said yours had been broken, so I made you a new one." He stated obviously.

"But you do not have one yourself," I stared at him in disbelief. "Why would you not create your own?"

"I have several to choose from when we reach the Blue Mountains."

"Kíli, I cannot accept this. It is too much," I stared at the bow. It was beautifully crafted and the wood looked to be sturdier than any bow I have ever handled. It was far too generous of a gift. He ignored me completely and grabbed my hand to force my fingers around the handle.

"Tauriel," he looked up at me. "I _want_ you to have it. Besides, it's a bit big for me."

I glanced down at the bow away from his eyes, though he could no doubt see my wide smile. His fingers lingered upon the back of my hand, reminding me of the moments we shared a few nights ago. It had felt like so long ago. I desired to experience those feelings again, but then the wizard had ordered us to mount up and my thoughts were broken. Kíli released my hand and the bow before walking to Armand's side. He held out his hands to help me mount up. Normally I would have complained. I did not need help with such a simple task, however after spending three long days apart I wanted to be near him as much as possible.

I slung the bow over my shoulders and he helped me up into the saddle. When I was seated he lifted the reins over the horse's neck to hand them to me. He smiled to me once more before turning to mount his pony.

"Well now, are we all settled?" Gandalf made a head count from atop his horse. When everyone was accounted for he turned his horse. "Good, everything is in order. Now, off to the Shire."

"Gandalf," Bilbo moved his pony to be closer to the wizard. "I thought I might travel with the dwarves to the Blue Mountains."

"Have you not had enough adventures for one trip?" The wizard chuckled.

"We can take him Gandalf," Fíli told him. "We will see him home."

"I have agreed to escort master Baggins to the borders of the Shire and I will see it done," he responded. "I will ride with you."

* * *

After riding the entire day my wound began to take its toll on my strength. I had practically begged Lord Elrond to allow me out of the bed but I was beginning to regret it. We rode slowly but the horse's movements tore at my side. Yet, I would not let it show. I had wasted enough of the dwarves' time and I would be a burden no further. Fíli and Kíli had ridden beside me telling stories of their childhood which helped to distract me from the pain.

"We rest here for the night," Gandalf called from the front. Relief swept through me and I gratefully dismounted. I rubbed Armand's neck and thanked him for carrying me. I reached for the saddle to unfasten the girth but a small hand grasped my forearm.

"Don't you dare," Kíli approached. His insistence to do everything for me was wounding my pride. If my side did not ache as it did I would have argued with him. He looked at me with worry while he took off the saddle. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," I straightened. "Why do you ask?"

"You look ill," he put the saddle aside and focused on me.

"It is nothing."

"The last time you tried to play off an injury you nearly died," he said quietly. "I don't want to experience that fear again."

"It is only sore," I assured him. His words left me guilty, knowing I had caused him such worry. "It is expected. There is nothing to fear."

My words did not calm him and he sighed lightly. "You would tell me if something is wrong, right?"

I had the strong urge to bring my palm up to his cheek but since the rest of the group was so near I decided against it. "Yes, I promise."

My answer seemed to satisfy him and we joined the others at the fire. Dwalin made the dinner tonight and I happily ate it. I was unnaturally hungry. Ori sat beside me and he talked with me all throughout dinner. I rather enjoyed the youngest dwarf's company. His eyes still shone with that innocent youthful glow, even after seeing so much death and destruction in the battle. Shortly after the sun fell, Gandalf stood to prepare for the night.

"I will take watch with you Tauriel," he said. "You should allow yourself to rest most of the night. That wound is not done healing."

"I can stay up with her," Kíli volunteered but the wizard waved him away.

"You've done quite enough for us master Kíli, get yourself some rest."

He reluctantly agreed and everyone prepared for the night. Gandalf sat on the opposite side of our small camp smoking his pipe. In a short time all the dwarves were in their makeshift beds, all except for Kíli who came to stand in front of me. I had to look up to see his eyes as I sat on the ground. He appeared to be conflicted about something.

"Does it feel any better?" he asked and I nodded to him. I wanted to reach for him but the wizard glanced in our direction, reminding me that we were not alone. Kíli swallowed hard before awkwardly turning away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered to him as I watched him crawl into his bed. He snuggled into his blanket which drew a smile upon my face. For many moments I watched the slow rise and fall of his chest but movement from the other side of the fire snapped me from my trance.

"He is very fond of you," Gandalf said as he puffed his pipe. I quickly turned my attention away from the sleeping dwarf, but I knew the wizard had already caught me staring. My guard was weakening and it was becoming a problem. When I did not respond he chuckled. "I think you both are more similar than you've been raised to believe. Both as stubborn as an ox."

"I don't know what you mean," I lied.

"Indeed," he mumbled underneath a smile. "He has his father's bearing. I met him once in my travels. He was a caring fellow who loved his family deeply. His life was claimed in battle, shortly before the young Prince was born. His death affected his mother deeply, but that is hardly my story to tell. Kíli grew up thinking Thorin was his father."

I glanced at the sleeping dwarf. I had not realized that we could relate in such a situation. After my parents passed, I had looked to Thranduil for his guidance. It was nice to have someone to care for me yet I could never call him father. The wizard began chuckling.

"I had to lock my possessions up every time I visited the dwarves. One time when he was just a lad, the little rascal snuck into my cart and lit every single firework I had all at once." I couldn't help but smile as he began laughing through his story. "He almost set himself a-blaze. We all rushed to see the commotion and there he stood, all covered in soot with the biggest smile upon his face."

A laugh escaped my lips as I visualized my dwarf in such a situation. I had no trouble picturing him causing such chaos.

"He practically begged his mother to allow him to accompany his brother on this trip. Thorin had to convince her that he was ready and I am glad he did. Kíli was always curious of the world. Even though he was raised to believe differently, he found interest in elves." He looked directly at me. "I don't know what exists between the two of you, but I find your eagerness for friendship quite admirable… and rather wise."

A large weight lifted from my shoulders. It was only one person, but it was one more person that would not sneer at our affections. I gave the wizard a soft smile and nodded in appreciation. He returned the gesture before returning to his pipe.

"I would like to hear more of your tales," I admitted. He chuckled before diving into his stories. He had many tales to tell of the times he visited the Shire, the Blue Mountains, and even Mirkwood. He had even come across Legolas' path a few times. I began to think that there was not a single place on this Earth that the wizard had not been. He talked for quite some time before it became evident that he was in need of rest.

"Sleep master Gandalf," I insisted. "I am well enough to take watch on my own."

"I could not possibly," he tried to argue.

"I insist. I have slept more in the past three days than I have in my lifetime, I wish to sleep no more."

"Well, I suppose. Do not for a second hesitate to awaken me should you feel the need to rest." I nodded and he prepared himself a bed. Very shortly after laying his head down he began snoring.

I took a deep breath and prepared for the long night. I had the strong temptation to wake Kíli for his company, but I could not be selfish. He needed his rest. I reached for my new bow to inspect it further. It was painted green to match my outfit with spots of blue here and there. It was a lovely combination of colors. I ran my fingers along the bow, amongst the many pictures and inscriptions he had carved into the wood. I would have to ask him what they all meant. For several moments I took in the beauty of his gift. Thranduil talked only of the great greed of dwarves, yet this was the most generous gift I had ever been given and it was by the hands of a dwarf.

I turned my attention back to the sleeping dwarf. Thoughts of that night came crawling into my mind; my head lying comfortably in the crook of his neck, his heat warming every inch of my body, my hands exploring the feel of his strong neck, the contrast of his soft lips and his rough beard. My heart began beating madly.

Unable to contain myself no longer, I set the bow aside and stood quietly to walk over to the sleeping dwarf. My mind argued against my actions but I could not go another night without his touch. I leaned down to run my fingers along his palm. The touch was soft yet within moments his breaths became less steady and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned lightly from wakening but when he realized what had awoken him his eyes shot open.

"Tauriel," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer, instead I closed my fingers around his hand and tugged him to his feet. He was no doubt confused but he remained silent as I pulled him away from the camp. When we were out of sight I turned to him and wasting no time I leaned down to capture his lips. He let out a surprised grunt but he caught on quickly and within seconds his lips molded to mine as his hands moved to my back to pull me close. I had no clue where my sudden courage had come from but I decided not to complain. I brought my arms around his neck as he stood on his toes to deepen the kiss. He held me so tightly that there was very little space between us, yet strangely it did not feel close enough.

The strength of these emotions were beginning to frighten me, but the idea of pushing him away was even more frightening. We pulled away when the need for air became too great. He stared at me with that familiar intense gaze I have become accustom to seeing. Our breaths were heavy as he placed a tender kiss on my cheek.

"I think I might be a bad influence on you," he spoke between kisses as he trailed along my chin. "Abandoning your post in the middle of the night, just to be with a dwarf."

"I have good ears master dwarf. I can hear if danger approaches," I breathed. I noticed that I had been trembling and it was then I realized how nervous I truly was. I loosened my tight death-like grip on his neck and moved my shaking hands to rest on his shoulders. I was still unsure of what contact was allowed, since I had never taken the time to learn in depth the ways of courtship. Then again, it probably would be of no help considering how different our customs were. His lips reached my neck and I could have sworn that my heart would burst from the wave of emotions the touch sent coursing through my veins. He must have noticed my trembles because his lips left my skin.

"Are you alright?" He pulled away to look in my eyes. He brought his hand up to hold my cheek and I leaned into his touch. I desperately tried to steady my breathing.

"Yes," I whispered. "This is just all so new."

He nodded and brought his forehead to rest against mine. I was surprised how normal our height difference felt, it was not strange as I had thought it would be.

"I understand, you're nervous. Me too." His thumbs grazed the sides of my face. I looked at him surprised resulting in his smile. "You know, this is all new to me too."

"How is it that you can handle this so much better than I?"

He chuckled. "Because I have imagined moments like this since Laketown."

I could not explain what feelings erupted, but watching him smirk with such confidence filled me with the strange desire to be closer. I tightened my grip on his shoulders and brought him back to me. He was just surprised as I was as he gasped against my lips but he was quick to recover. His hand tugged at the back of my neck to pull me even closer and I lost myself in his kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tauriel POV** _

"I thought the mountains were closer," Bilbo groaned from atop his pony.

"Having second thoughts master burglar?" Bofur laughed.

"Patience Bilbo," Fili said. "We will be there before nightfall."

Many days passed since our stay in Rivendell, but we were finally nearing our destination. My side had all but healed since then and I could finally ride comfortably. Kili remained by my side as we walked along the snowy path. As each day passed I would grow more comfortable around him. Every night he would wait for the others to fall asleep before joining me underneath the stars. I find myself longing for the late hours, so that I may be lost in his arms. If someone would have told me in the past that I would act this way, I would have scuffed at the idea. I had spent a great deal of time watching the lovesick maidens crawl after Legolas, never once thinking that I would ever fall into such a state. I once believed that love was only weakness and foolish, yet now I could not imagine living a life without his affections.

"This appears to be a fine spot for a hunt," Gandalf called from his horse. "Perhaps we should take our lunch early today."

"Aye," Fili stopped his pony. "Dwalin, take Ori and scout for deer."

The two dwarves left as the rest of us dismounted. We allowed the horses and ponies to rest while Fili and Kili prepared a fire. Footsteps alerted me to find Bofur walking to stand beside me. In his hand he held a scrunched up ball of snow. He looked to be in a struggle to contain his laughter.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"I do not understand," I looked at him questioningly. He began laughing.

"Do you elves never have time for fun?" I glared at him for the accusation but he only continued to laugh. "Watch and learn elfling."

He brought his arm back and hauled the snow at the unsuspecting hobbit. It hit him square in the face and the little one fell backwards with a yelp.

"Hey!" he recovered his balance and scooped up his own ball of snow. When I realized his intentions, I quickly stepped away from Bofur as he was pelted with snow. The two began retaliating and I put as much distance in between me and them.

"Oy! You immature little…" Fili began to scold them but was cut off as snow was thrown right in his face. Kili laughed from beside him and soon enough they were all engaged in some strange battle with each other. Gandalf came to stand beside me.

"Dwarves," he groaned but I could tell he was clearly amused by the situation. "Their clothes are going to get wet and then we will be forced to suffer to their complaining all day."

He turned to walk towards the fire when a large chunk of snow hit his back. He stiffened so suddenly that even I became nervous for the scolding that would follow. We both glanced back to the group of dwarves and the hobbit who had all frozen in place. They all looked incredibly guilty, but then Fili and Kili smiled and pointed to Bilbo. When the little hobbit noticed the accusation he turned on them.

"What? No! Excuse me I did not throw that… ah!" The wizard slammed his walking stick in the ground and the tree above the group of dwarves shook, releasing a heavy pile of snow that covered the troublemakers completely. For a moment I worried for their safety but then Fili and Kili popped their heads out laughing hysterically. Their laughter was incredibly contagious, even the wizard and I could no longer contain ourselves.

"Where's Bilbo," Bofur spit out snow.

"We got him!" Kili shouted as he helped his brother reach into the pile to pull the little hobbit out. He shivered and shook himself off when he was back on his feet.

"I… don't know… how I get dragged… into your nonsense, every time!" he yelled at the two through his shivers.

"Just think, Bilbo," Kili clapped him on the back. "You could be warm in your bed right now, but you chose to be with us."

"Admit it master burglar," Fili came to his other side. "You want to be a dwarf."

After several moments of laughter Dwalin returned with Ori carrying a deer over his shoulders looking grumpier than ever. "It's really hard to hunt with you lot hollering and screaming."

Everyone ignored his grumbling and moved to prepare his kill for supper. Soon enough he joined in the laughter and good spirits.

_**Kili POV** _

The sun began its descent by the time we reached the Mountains. An involuntary smile crept onto my face as I looked upon the stone of my old home. Seeing it again, gave me a sense of longing. Erebor was a beautiful place but these mountains were far more precious for this place was filled with memory. I had begged to leave home in search of Erebor, yet now it filled me with dread to know this might be the last time I look upon it. I curiously glanced at Tauriel who rode beside me to find what she thought of my old home. She stared at the stone with great interest.

"It's not much, but it was a great home." I told her. She turned her head to look me in the eyes.

"It is beautiful," she smiled. My heart lifted. I wanted her to see everything; where I took my first steps, where I broke my arm that summer when Fili taught me to ride a pony, and where I was when I learned that I would be journeying to the great mountain. Most of all, I wanted her to love it.

The other's quicken their pace and began cantering to the mountain, but I held my pony back since the elf remained at a walk.

"Is your wound causing you discomfort?" I asked worriedly.

"No, in fact I hardly notice it anymore. However, I do not wish to risk reopening the wound," she explained. "You should join your kin, I will be along soon."

"So eager to be rid of me?" I raised my brow.

"You no doubt desire to see your home," she merely smiled. "I do not want to keep you from it."

"The mountain is not going anywhere," I smirked. We took our time as we walked and by the time we reached the mountain the others had already disappeared inside. We dismounted and tied the horse and pony near the others. Unable to contain my excitement, I grabbed her hand and led her towards the entrance. She was surprised but she did not complain. I released her when we made it inside to take in the sight. It had been nearly a year since I left this place yet it looked exactly the same. Well, except for the fact that it lacked the company of dwarves. I was disappointed that no one stayed behind. What would become of our home now that there was no one to care for it?

"It is much bigger than I had thought," I glanced back at Tauriel who craned her neck to look above.

"Indeed," I smiled. "By the way, how does it feel to have to crane your neck?"

"Is that a complaint about your Lady, master dwarf?" She raised her brow. My heart tumbling slightly as she titled herself _my_ Lady.

"Merely curiosity milady," I winked to her. We were interrupted as the others walked our way carrying several weapons and items. My eyes grew wide. "I thought we only had a few things to grab? How are we going to carry all that?!"

"Relax brother, they left a cart. We'll hitch a pony up," Fili explained and then he smirked at us. "Glad to see you two finally made it."

Tauriel glared at him before turning away to explore further. I made to follow her but Fili grabbed my arm.

"Here," he transferred the heavy load of objects from his arms to mind. I staggered slightly but was quick to recover. "Take these to the ponies, then come back for another load."

I groaned at being ordered around just moments after entering my old home but he turned to walk away before I could argue. I brought the weapons outside before quickly returning. I did not see anyone else lingering at the entrance so I decided to roam the halls, possibly for the last time. My eyes came across an unusual green within the halls that disappeared into a room. A smile formed upon my face when I realized what room Tauriel had entered and I followed her.

_**Tauriel POV** _

I stepped into a small room of stone. There were two small beds within the small space and several decorations carved into the stone. The artwork of dwarves was remarkable. There was a particular item that caught my eye and I walked to inspect it. Hanging on the wall was a rack that held several wooden bows, varying in size. I brought my hand up to the smallest bow that looked even too small for an elven child to us properly. I smiled and thought that it must be the perfect fit for a young dwarfling.

"Found our old room did you?" Kili's voice startled me as he entered the room. He walked along the walls, running a hand on the stone. "I do miss this place. Fili used to stay up late to tell me stories. Apparently I was born in this room, not that I remember of course but so I'm told. Came out laughing I did."

I smiled wide at him. "I almost believe that."

"You know if my mum caught you in here," he stepped closer. "We'd both be in big trouble."

"I do hope dwarven punishments are not too harsh," I replied.

"Nah, nothing you can't handle." He joined me to gaze at his collection of bows. He smiled when he noticed which bow I had been inspecting. "Ah, that was my very first bow. My da' had just finished it before he left. He wanted to leave his unborn child a gift in case he didn't return."

My heart dropped within my chest at his story. He noticed my expression and smiled lightly. "It's okay, I have dealt with the sadness long ago. It no longer troubles me."

"Never?" I asked curiously. To this day I still had moments when I thought upon the loss of my parents, especially now after meeting them in my dream.

"Not since I was a lad. Mum says he is probably happily causing chaos in the Halls of Mandos," he offered me a smirk before reaching for the bow I had been holding. He held it up curiously and chuckled as he tested pulling the string back. "Hard to believe I was this small."

"Indeed, it appears that that bow would suit a rabbit," I teased. He laughed and handed the bow back to me. He looked through the rest of his collection before taking one off the rack to sling it over his shoulders. He then grabbed a quiver and handed it to me.

"The arrows might be a bit small for you but they'll do until I can make you some of your own," I took the quiver and he reached for another to sling over his own shoulders.

"You have done enough for me," I told him. "I will find my own arrows."

"Trust me when I say that I truly enjoy gifting you with treasures," he glanced at me seriously. "I would give you all of the stars in the sky if I could."

I would have argued, had his gaze not been filled with such intensity. I believed every word he spoke.

"I know you would," I whispered, bringing a hand up to his cheek. He closed his eyes to lean into my touch and I brought my forehead to rest upon his. "But this is all I need."

"So it's official then?" We snapped away from each other when he heard his brother's voice at the door. "Welcome to the family, little sister."

_**Kili POV** _

I relaxed when I noticed it had only been Fili. He could be reasoned with. I didn't know how long he had been standing there but I assumed it had been long enough for him to figure out the growth in the relationship between her and I.

"I was just picking up my things." I grunted, expecting him to engage in arguments against her.

"Uh huh, looks that way," he smirked. "By the way, you're welcome."

"For what?" I asked.

"For keeping Dwalin away from this room. You two are terrible at keeping secrets." He chuckled. I looked at him curiously.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," I said.

"I figured it was only a matter of time," he smiled at Tauriel who in turn smiled back. I was shocked at the sight. When Fili noticed my expression he began to laugh. "What? Don't tell me you're the only one allowed to be friends with her."

"I… You… What?" I looked between the two. "When did you two become so close?"

"We've had a few chats about you," Fili shrugged. "So when exactly do you plan on telling mum that you are courting an elf?"

"Probably the same time you tell her that you're courting a human," I joked. I shook off the confusion and continued to explore the room.

"How did you know?!" He gasped. I turned to look at him. Never before had I seen him so terrified.

"Know what?" I glared at him with confusion. He quickly tried to compose himself.

"Oh, you're kidding… right of course, I knew that," he stuttered.

"Hold on a second, are you… Fili are you courting a human?" I remembered our conversation back in Rivendell.

"No! Of course not," he said too quickly. My heart beat quickly with the happiness I felt for my brother and I began laughing.

"Oh Mahal, you are!"

"No I'm not," he persisted. Tauriel sat on the bed watching us.

"Fili! This is great, who is it?! " He groaned as I questioned him.

"I'm going to go see if Dwalin needs help," he attempted to turn to leave.

"Oh no you don't," I jumped on his back.

"Argh! Kili, get off!"

"Oh come on! I'm your brother, there are no secrets between us!"

"Tauriel, do you see this? Are you certain this is the man you want to be with?"

"She knew what I was like long ago, and don't try to change the subject." Tauriel chuckled from the bed as I wrestled my brother to the ground.

"I'm not saying a word so you can just bugger off!" he groaned from underneath me as I held him on the floor.

"I'm not letting you up until you tell… Ahh!" He shoved me off and I landed on my back with a thud.

"I'm still stronger than you brother," he smirked as he stood to his feet. I glared at him from the floor.

"I'm going to find out," I vowed.

"Good luck," he sighed as he helped me to my feet. I was ready to press for more information but shouts came from outside the room.

"Fili, Kili, get out here!" Dwalin's voice sounded.

We all rushed further into mountain to find the distressed dwarf. Everyone else had gathered around the older dwarf, inspecting something that laid on the ground. Fili's eyes widened as he took in the sight. "How did that get in here?"

"It's just a sword," Bilbo glowered in confusion.

"This is no dwarven sword Bilbo," Gandalf said. "Nor is it of man or elven craft."

I scouted the area as they all bent over to look at the sword. I reached the edge of the ledge where we stood and glanced down into the deep cavern. I found no sign of danger.

"So who made it then?" The hobbit asked.

"This is a goblin weapon," Dwalin growled. "What is it doing in our halls?!"

I was about to turn away from the edge to get a look at the sword when a sharp pain pierced my shoulder. I fell backwards with a groan as my back hit the ground. I looked at my shoulder to see what had pierced me and was filled with dread as I looked upon the arrow protruding from the top of my chest.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Tauriel POV** _

Terror. Complete, unbelievable, and utter terror froze every inch of my body as I watched Kíli fall to the ground with an arrow protruding from his upper chest. I was useless as I stood there in horrified, unable to break my deep stare.

"Kíli!" Thankfully his brother was able to function and he rushed to his side.

"I'm fine! It's just the tip," Kíli grunted as he brought a hand to the shaft and with a growl he yanked the arrow from his body. "Get back!"

He shouted as more arrows came flying. Fíli grabbed for the straps of armor on his brother's shoulders and began dragging him away from the ledge. My brain finally kicked in and I rushed to grab his other arm to help Fíli pull him to safety. He groaned in pain as we pulled him along but we had no other option. When we were out of the arrow's range we helped him to his feet. I brought my hand to cover his wound and was terrified to find his blood coating my palm when I pulled it away.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he grunted and offered me a smile. "Believe me, I've had much worst."

"Prepare to fight!" Gandalf shouted as he drew his sword. Everyone followed his direction and picked up their arms. When I was certain the wounded dwarf could stand on his own I released him to pull out my blades.

"How many are there?" Bilbo shook as he held his little sword.

"I do not know," the wizard replied. "We should make for the entrance while we still can."

"No! We will not let this vermin desecrate our home!" Dwalin growled. "We will slay them all!"

"We number only eight master Dwalin, that would be unwise." The wizard tried to argue but it appeared that all of the dwarves were in agreement. They would not abandon their old home. The wizard groaned but he did not retreat. Instead we all stood together and prepared to face the oncoming enemy as they quickly advanced.

_**Kíli POV** _

I stood strong as the orcs advanced, ignoring the pain near my shoulder. I gave a silent prayer of thanks that my armor had done its duty and only allowed a small portion of the arrowhead to pierce my flesh. Fíli ran his sword through the first orc and in no time the rest of us had our hands busy handling our weapons against the vermin. After a few swipes and blocks, I hardly noticed the pain anymore as the adrenaline kicked in and a fierce anger swelled up within my chest. Goblins never dared to come near these mountains while we lived here, yet after such a short time of the dwarven departure these cursed creatures had the nerve to try and settle in.

We fought for several minutes and their numbers finally began to dwindle. These were not the like the skilled fighters we were up against during the battle and could easily be taken. Bilbo had begun to master the use of his little blade. I felt a swell of pride for the little fellow, he had come so far since he had left the Shire. I picked up a shield in between fights to help block any oncoming blows. My shoulder was injured enough and I did not desire any more unnecessary pain. I pulled the sword from my final orc and took a moment to catch my breath. I took a piece of cloth from my tunic and pressed it into the spot where the arrow had pierced me. I winced as the dry cloth sent a wave of pain spreading throughout my chest, so much so that I nearly dropped the cloth but another pair of hands took over.

"I will bind it," Tauriel attempted to tend to the wound but more wails sounded from the halls.

"This isn't over," Fíli raised his sword.

"There are too many, we must retreat," Gandalf insisted. I glanced at the elf who still held the cloth to my wound. She did not look pleased with leaving it untreated but we had no choice.

"I'm fine Tauriel," I assured her. She looked ready to argue but the advancing footsteps stopped her. She quickly tied the clothed under my arm and around my shoulder before collecting her daggers.

"Let's take them!" Dwalin lifted his sword.

"No, Gandalf is right. Retreat to the front gate," Fíli ordered. Dwalin looked ready to argue but was cut off by a stern glare from the Prince. In moments we all sprinted for the exit. I could hear the goblins running closely behind us but I did not dwell on them. Instead I focused on putting one foot in front of the other. We came to the bridge that connected us to the front gate but we stopped dead in our tracks. A large troll blocked our path.

"The villainy!" Dwalin growled. "They brought a cave troll into our home, I'll rip your arms off!"

He charged the beast and soon after we all did the same. Fíli slashed at the beast's leg and yelled for the rest of us to cross the bridge. Everyone ran quickly across the narrow wooden bridge with me and Bilbo taking the rear. As the troll fell over the side he heaved the heavy club he wielded against the supports and as soon as Bilbo and I stepped onto the bridge the center began to collapse. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to the ledge and glanced up in time to see the others stumble safely across. Ori just barely made it across before the wood swayed beneath him and crashed into the depths. Fíli and Tauriel were the first to realize the separation. She looked at me in terror but I could not dwell on her fear since the orcs were closing in.

"Go! We'll find another way!" I ordered them as I dragged Bilbo along. I cut down an orc that stood in our path but I feared to look behind us for I knew the large group tailed us. "Take a right Bilbo, I have an idea."

I led him along the corridors, praying my plan would work. Before we left, the dwarves who remained behind had begun forming a secondary escape tunnel. I only hoped that they had finished digging it in the time that we were gone. We entered the dark tunnel and I prayed that it would open up, for if it didn't we would be trapped with no hope for survival. My spirits lifted when I could see the last rays of sunlight shining at the end. "Straight ahead!"

The hobbit seemed to catch on quickly and began sprinting even faster through the tunnel. As we ran I nearly smiled as I noticed the weak supports that had not been finished. The goblins chased us as I began to swing my sword at the supporting beams as we ran by. Behind us I could hear rock falling and orcs growling. I would have been excited except the rock fell quicker than I had planned and we were not yet free of the debris' path.

"We're going to make it!" I encouraged the hobbit. We were almost there, I could smell the cool air of the oncoming night. When we were but a foot from the outside, Bilbo caught his foot on a stone and stumbled to his belly. I knew I did not have time to drag him out, so instead I jumped over him and lifted the shield up to protect us. The weight of the rock brought me to my knees and I let out a cry as a sharp rock found its way around the shield to smash against my forehead. I wasn't sure how much more weight I could take, but finally after many agonizing moments the rocks stopped falling.

_**Tauriel POV** _

My heart thumped within my chest almost abusively. Watching him be separated from us only to be chased away by nearly a hundred orcs tore at my heart strings. Fíli grabbed my arm to drag me through the entrance.

"We are no use to them standing here, come on." He took this much better than I. Reluctantly, I followed him and the others out of the mountain. "Everyone to the left! I think I know where he will go."

"The tunnel? Was it ever finished?" Ori asked. I did not know what tunnel they spoke of, but I prayed that it would lead him to us.

"We can only hope," Bofur said as he ran with us. The jog was intense for scaling the rocks was not as easy as I thought it might be. I was about to ask how much further until the mountain answered with a rumble. "What in the world is happening in there?"

"He's collapsing the tunnel," Dwalin smiled. "That a boy Kíli, crush them all!"

"It's falling too fast, they won't make it." Ori gasped and I had to hold myself back from strangling the young dwarf. Luckily Fíli beat me to it by smacking the back of his head. "I was only saying!"

"Well don't say," the brother growled. I spotted the small entrance and a small flame of hope rose within my chest. That hope vanished when I noticed the hobbit on the ground. He had not cleared the exit and the rubble fell quickly. We were too far away to reach him, but then Kíli came into view as he lifted his shield to block the debris from harming the hobbit. I fell into a state of panic when the weight seemed too much for him as he fell to his knees and soon after the two disappeared from sight as they were covered with rock.

"No," I gasped.

"Kíli!" Fíli shouted and sprinted to the spot where they disappeared.

"Bilbo!" Bofur shouted and we all rushed to begin removing rocks. I was exhausted and no doubt everyone else was too, yet we worked relentlessly as we begged the heavens above to spare them from death. Rock after rock we pulled until finally we reached the cold metal shield that Kíli had carried. He gave one last shove on the shield and lifted himself from the rubble with a groan. Beneath him, Bilbo was curled up with his little arms covering his head. Kíli breathed heavily and leaned against the rock for a breather. Bofur and Dwalin both grabbed the hobbit and hauled him away from the rubble. He coughed as they dragged him away.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Fíli put a hand on his brother's shoulder to steady him. I let out a heavy sigh of relief; he had a large gash in his forehead and his shoulder still bled, but he was alive. He glanced at his brother in confusion.

"Fíli? Why are there three of you?" He reached a hand out to touch his brother's face and ended up poking his eye.

"Ah, Kíli stop it!" Fíli swatted the arm away. When Bilbo was breathing normally again the others came to gather around the confused dwarf. Kíli looked absolutely stunned as they neared.

"What the… When did the army get here?"

"Brother, you hit your head a little too hard." Fíli laughed lightly. "No one else is here but us."

Kíli attempted to stand but was stopped by his brother.

"Just relax brother." He was quickly pushed away by his younger brother as Kíli attempted to stand.

"I'm only standing, I'm not a dwarfling Fíli," he argued weakly. When he took a step forward he stumbled to the ground. Luckily I was close enough to cradle his head before it reached the ground.

"Stubborn dwarf," I whispered to him. "Do not move."

He rolled to his back with a groan. It looked as though he was beginning to lose consciousness until he blinked a few times and his eyes came to me. A tender smile covered his face as he reached a hand to cover my cheek. My heart beat nervously as I was aware of every pair of eyes of the group upon us. I tried to convince myself that they knew he was delirious and would think nothing of it. Then he whispered, "Tauriel, a _mrâlimê._ "

His eyes closed and his head lay limp upon the ground as his arm fell from my face. I swallowed hard, praying that there was some way that the onlookers did not hear.

"What… did he call you?" I winced at Dwalin's growl and nervously lifted my head to find every single pair of curious, angry, and very confused dwarven eyes upon me.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Kíli POV** _

"Now is not the time Dwalin! I need to concentrate!" I could faintly hear a feminine voice speak angrily. My mind was foggy and I didn't even have the strength to move my fingers. Something pricked at the wound near my shoulder but I couldn't lift my hand to scratch it. My mind begged to go back to sleep but I urged myself to wake. I heard several voices but I could not make out any words. The only thing I could tell was that the voices were angry.

"Ughh, stop yelling," I was surprised to hear my own voice groan. The pricking at my shoulder came to a stop, as did the shouts. My senses began to return as my body began to wake.

"Kíli?" I heard a voice, Fíli's voice? Yes, Fíli as he called for me.

"Argh, who's been dancing on my head?" I groaned as I brought a hand up to rub my eyes. I heard Fíli chuckle.

"Just a few rocks, stones, and perhaps an elf maiden."

"Fíli…" Tauriel threatened. I was surprised to hear such a grumpy tone come from her. "It is about time you woke up."

"I missed you too," I smirked as I furiously blinked my eyes to clear my vision. I could see the complimentary red and green from her hair and outfit but they were only a blur. "What happened?"

"You hit your head," she replied and began poking at the wound again. It took me a moment to realize that she was in the process of stitching my arrow wound.

"No, the orcs. Did we…" My eyes snapped open as wide as possible and my muscle clenched as I made to sit up. "Bilbo?!"

"No, Kíli don't move!" Tauriel's hands pressed furiously against my chest but I disobeyed her orders and sat up straight.

"I'm right here Kíli," the hobbit's voice caught my attention. I sighed in relief when I found minimal damage on him. He had a few scratches and cuts but other than that he was unscathed.

Soft feminine hands pushed at my chest once more and it was then I realized that my armor and shirt had been removed. I swallowed hard and immediately laid back down, hoping the other's did not notice the trembles that spread throughout my body as her hands pushed against my bare chest. I distracted myself by scanning the area and I realized that we were back in the mountain and that they must have carried me to my old room. Tauriel returned to her stitching, showing no sign that tending to her half naked man had any effect on her. I was only slightly disappointed.

"How's my head look?" I asked.

"Bloody," she responded dryly.

"So why don't you clean it?" I smirked.

"Because your shoulder is much worst," she replied dangerously.

"Or maybe you just wanted to see me with my shirt off?" I smiled wide but it was cut short as she poked the needle in a little too deep. "Ow! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Oh enough of this," Dwalin grunted. "What is wrong with your head lad?"

"What's gotten you so sour Mr. Grumpy Trousers?" I relaxed my head back on my pillow.

"What's got me grumpy? That depends, are you or are you not attempting to court an elf?" He asked. The answer was nothing what I had expected and my eyes shot open to Tauriel.

"You told them?" I asked, surprised. She responded by glaring at me.

"No, _you_ told them and left me to deal with the consequences," she sounded frustrated. I nearly laughed at her expression but given as annoyed as she appeared I contained the chuckles. At least I now understood the cause of her uneasiness. I sighed and reluctantly turned my head to look at all the questioning stares within the room. Even more surprising was the unbelievably happy glances we received from everyone, well except for Dwalin of course who looked ready to rip my head off.

"Aye Dwalin, I am courting her," I smiled as the words passed my lips. It felt incredible to finally have them out in the air. I turned my attention back to my elf and smiled at her. The words seemed to have a calming effect over her as well because she smiled back tenderly.

"You foolish boy… Do you not see the disgrace in your actions!" I rolled my eyes at the elder dwarf.

"The only thing that would be disgraceful would be to deny our feelings. We have done that for far too long," I glared at him as he took a step closer to the bed.

"She is an elf!" He explained poorly. "A filthy woodland sprite!"

I don't remember ordering my arms to strike out, but in a moment of pure rage I snapped up from the bed quickly to grasp his collar. Other's screamed for me to sit back and let him go but I would not allow him to get away with his bitterness any longer. "She is a brave, kind, and magnificent person who has saved my life countless times. It's about time you start realizing that and learn to move on from the past!"

I had a whole list of arguments to throw at him, but then my shoulder tore open. I pushed him away and fell back in pain. Tauriel was quick to cover my wound with a rag. "You've undone all my work."

I tried to steady my breathing as I looked at her with a light smile. "No one speaks ill of my lady."

"Come on Dwalin, let's get you out of here before you two kill each other." Bofur dragged the older dwarf away from the room. Dwalin no longer looked angry, instead he looked completely terrified at being handled in such a way. Tauriel moved to begin re-stitching the wound but before she could I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed her knuckles, both as a thanks for her medicine and also as a vow; a vow that we would enter this newly announced courtship together.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ ," I told her, resulting in several gasps from within the room. Fíli on the other hand groaned playfully.

"Alright I am setting one rule for you two, no sappy love stuff when you are around me or you get a pounding." He stood up from his old bed to walk to me. Tauriel looked confused and eager to understand my words. "Especially around Dwalin, we don't want to see his head explode."

"I don't know, I think that might be rather entertaining. Do you think a gnome would pop out?" I chuckled.

"Be polite Kíli," the elf whispered. "We both knew this would not be easy."

"She is right young Kíli," Gandalf stepped closely. "You have my full support in the matter, but you must proceed with caution. The rift between your peoples run deep, far deeper than even you know. You must be patient with Dwalin, for he was raised when the tensions were most high."

"Yes, yes I know," I tried to hush him. I already knew the information and did not fancy a lecture while my head and shoulder throbbed. A silence fell over the room and it made me uncomfortable so I turned my attention back to Tauriel. "So, is the first time you've ever seen a man without a shirt?"

I smirked playfully.

"No," she said simply. My eyes grew wide.

"What?!" My surprised squeal seemed to amuse her. "Was it blondy?!"

"How do you think I practiced medicine master dwarf?" She smiled. "And no, I have never seen Legolas in such a way."

"Practice on a dog! Or a doll!" The rest of the room broke into laughter at my suddenly high pitched voice. I sighed, "At least I'm the only dwarf you've ever seen."

"Wrong again," she tried to suppress a smile as she continued to work on my shoulder. I looked at her questioningly. "You forget your brother was badly injured."

"You mean you saw… Fíli!" I yelled at him.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, it was only my belly. Relax brother, I don't intend to steal away your elf." He chuckled. "Plus she did also see us all bathing…"

"Do not remind me," Tauriel groaned and we all shared a laugh.

"I would be very interested to know how a dwarf was able to capture an elf's attention?" Gandalf asked.

"I asked her to search my…"

"It took quite some time for that master wizard," she quickly interrupted me. I noticed that both Bilbo and Ori looked alight with joy as they stared at us.

"I remember you spoke with each other in the dungeons," Bilbo said.

"Is that the moment you stole the keys from under my nose?" Tauriel raised her eyebrows. The hobbit grew a shade redder and stuttered.

"I um…"

"Relax master hobbit, I am glad you did." She smiled. "But yes, we spoke in the dungeons."

Everyone seemed to wait for her to continue the story but she did not. I would have answered for her but I sensed she was not ready to share our story.

"How are we here?" I asked. "Where are the orcs?"

"You killed most of them by collapsing that tunnel. That was quick thinking," Gandalf admired. "After we brought you in here we sent search parties throughout the cave. There seems to be no more but we are keeping a careful watch."

"Good," I sighed tiredly.

"Alright, everyone to bed. I'll take first watch," Fíli ordered them from the room. "Come on now, he is well tended for."

He winked at us before following the others out. I suddenly became nervous to be alone with her. I began to lose my confidence and became self conscious of my sudden predicament. She was indeed an elf and although it was inappropriate to linger on the thoughts, I couldn't help but wonder what she thought of my shirtless body. Yet, I was too fearful to ask.

"What did your words mean?" She asked.

"You mean, _Men lananubukhs menu_?" She nodded and I smiled. "I'm not sure you're ready for that translation just yet."

She narrowed her eyes at me but decided to drop the subject.

"I think we need to make a deal," she said as she clipped the final stitch. I met her eyes curiously. "I cannot take anymore of this fear of you losing your life. No more injuries, for either of us."

"Deal," I chuckled. She grabbed a bowl of water and moved to tend to the gash in my head. I winced as she pressed the rag to the injury. Holding the cloth in one hand, she brought the other to my cheek and gently pressed against the side of my face.

"Turn towards me," she ordered. I did what she asked so that she had a better view of the wound. She pricked around the flesh for several minutes. "You will have a mark for quite some time."

"Are you sure you can handle looking at it?" I smirked once more.

"I've seen much worst on you," she sighed. Her eyes moved to my chest. She brought a hand down and ran a finger along the center, sending my heart into a frenzy. My skin shivered at the new sensations that came from her soft hands. I furiously ordered the skin to be still, but that was a much harder task than I realized. "You have so many scars."

"That… ugh," I cleared my throat nervously as I realized why her fingers lingered on that portion of my skin. "Hunting accident."

I swallowed hard. I could not get a handle on my breathing, not while her hand still explored the bare skin. As she moved to another scar, her fingers pulled at the hair accidently. I curiously wondered about her opinion on the hair that grew there, but my throat became so dry that words did not seem possible.

"I don't think you realize what you are doing to me," I finally managed to whisper. She met my eyes questioningly so I brought my hand of to cover hers. I gently brought it to lie over my heart which was pounding furiously. "You are going to burst my heart love."

Her eyes held so much passion as she felt the beating beneath my skin and her gaze nearly drove me mad. I slowly moved my hand up her arm and across her shoulder until I reached the back of her neck. Never once did she break the gaze. I cupped her neck to bring her lips down to me so that I could capture them within my own in a tender yet heated kiss. She was nervous, that I could easily tell, but she moved her hands to hold the sides of my neck. My tired hand moved to relax on her back and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. She shivered lightly against me and brought her hands back to my chest. I breathed heavily against her lips at the sudden change and brought her even closer until she was practically laying on me.

Her soft hands sent trembles throughout my veins causing a soft moan to escape from my throat. She pulled back worriedly to check my wound and I felt embarrassed for allowing my throat to speak without permission.

"I am sorry…"

"Don't be," I quickly assured her. "You did not hurt me."

She removed her hands from my chest as if only now realizing that they had been wandering there. She moved to stand up, "I shouldn't have…"

"No, please don't go," I grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. I pushed you."

She shook her head. "My actions are my own. Do not blame yourself."

"I didn't exactly help," I sighed, desperately trying to still my heart so I could speak clearly. "Could you hand me my shirt?"

She did as I asked and retrieved the linen cloth. I went to sit up and she came to my side to help, though this time she was careful where she placed her hands. After I was covered she helped me lie back into the bed. "You should rest."

"Stay with me?" I pleaded. She looked as if she was going to refuse but finally she nodded and sat down in a chair beside the bed. I reached for her hand and she brought hers to rest within mine as I closed my eyes to allow my body some rest. It took quite some time for my heart to calm down but after it stopped pounding sleep came quickly. Before I lost myself into the unconscious, I asked her a question.

"Do you really want to know what it means?"

"What?" She asked.

" _Men lananubukhs menu,_ " I answered.

After a couple moments of silence she finally whispered, "yes."

Even with my brain being dreary from the near slumber I felt nervous to respond. "I love you."

Her hand tightened around my fingers. Warmth spread from my heart after I spoke the words. I managed to open my eyes to catch her expression, but she looked terrified. I briefly wondered if I had said the phrase to soon, but I refused to retract the words. I could have died on this day, without ever telling her so. That, I could not allow to happen.

"Tauriel, I love you." I whispered once more. A silent tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. When the silence lingered for too long, I begged her in a whisper, "say something. I must hear your voice."

I was thankful to see a smile spread on her face. She came towards me and gently kissed my lips. After she parted from me she whispered something in her language. "What does it mean?"

My voice was incredibly quiet as sleep tugged at my brain. She breathed through her smile and held both sides of my face. "It means that you have my love master dwarf, forever."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N -**_ Hello! I know the updates are coming slower, it's NOT because I am losing interest in the story, it is because I had pretty much everything up until Rivendell planned out in my head, so now I'm to the point where my thoughts are less organized which results in slower chapters. I'm still striving for the once a week quota which I don't think I have broken yet, hooray! I know what is going to happen with the rest of the story, its just a matter of organizing it all :D Thanks for reading!

* * *

**_Tauriel POV_ **

Shortly after the sun rose the ponies were loaded up and we were ready to continue our journey to the Shire. I made sure to avoid being left alone with Dwalin, for he still has not said one word since last night. I did not fear him but I feared his intentions. _Would he start a fight?_ I did not think Thorin would appreciate learning of any quarrels on the road. Especially if the older dwarf revealed to him that his nephew was forming a relationship with his elven ambassador.

Kíli saddled my horse before I could catch him. I attempted to scold him for putting unnecessary strain on his shoulder but he merely smiled. "A little arrow can't bring a dwarf down… well, you know, for too long."

"You have already torn the stitches once," I argued even though my attempts were futile.

"Look at that," Fíli chuckled as he passed by. "Already arguing like an old married couple."

"Aye, speaking of couples," Kíli narrowed his eyes at the brother. "We have to talk about your…"

"No," he said sternly. "Drop it, Kíli."

I too was curious to know who the maiden he sought was, but I could not bring myself to question him. A part of me believed that I already knew the answer but I would not say it aloud. He had not pestered me any further than he did that night at Beorn's home and I would show him the same respect. The trick would be holding Kíli back.

"Oh come one, at least give me a hint."

"One clue? That's it?" Fíli raised his eyes.

"Yes! One clue and I won't say another word," he smiled.

"You swear upon it?" Fíli held his hand out for him to shake which he did. "Okay fine. Your clue is… she's a female."

Kíli glared at his brother. "Very funny."

"Let's get a move on," Dwalin grunted and mounted his pony.

"What's the rush grumpy butt?" Kíli slung his pack over his shoulder.

"The sooner we get to Erebor, the sooner your uncle will knock some sense into you."

"Dwalin…" Kíli's good mood quickly shifted. "You must not tell him. He is not ready…"

"If you think I will stand by and let you get away with this, you've got another thing comin' to ye!"

"You _will not_ tell Thorin," Fíli raised his voice.

"It is my duty to the King," he growled.

"It is your duty to obey your Prince!" The rest of the group had stopped what they were doing to watch the quarrel. "I don't care of your opinion on the matter, it is not your tale to divulge! Kíli and Tauriel will bring their courtship to light when they are good and ready and if you try to alter that course, you will have to answer to me!"

I stood in shock at the Prince. Before now I had never once thought of him as royalty but now I was beginning to see what a born leader the dwarf truly was. Even Kíli looked at his brother in surprise and the pony beneath the older dwarf shifted nervously.

"What has happened to your minds? All of you! Do you not remember what they did to us?" He furiously pointed at me. I wanted to roll my eyes but I sensed that would be very unwise.

"Of course I remember," Fíli replied calmly. "I remember the pain, I remember death ready to claim me. Yet I was brought back to the world by the hands of the elf King. I remember watching my dying brother, being tortured by some darkness that none of us have ever known. Yet an elf, this elf(he pointed to me) ended his suffering. If you would open your eyes Dwalin, you would see that things have changed."

"Things will never change enough for a union between those two," he grumbled. My heart jumped at his statement, he was right. The older dwarf turned his attention to Kíli. "Have ye' stopped to think that I am tryin' to help you lad? What do ye' think is going to happen when all of Erebor knows of this? It'll be an uproar."

"I'm aware of that Dwalin," He stood strong against him. "Which is why you need to let us handle it. We will decide when to tell him."

A weary silence swept through the entire group. Even the ponies sensed the tension because they too remained absolutely still. Finally, the older dwarf sighed heavily. "Fine, do it yer' way."

He grumbled and turned his pony away. All the nervous onlookers followed his lead and quietly mounted up. Fíli patted his brother on his shoulder before turning to his pony.

"Alright fine," Kíli sighed. "I'll leave you and your human alone."

**_Kíli POV_ **

By the time we reached the Shire the air was beginning to warm, making our travels more comfortable. Only, I was exactly the opposite. My mind was flooded with troubling thoughts. Even though Dwalin had promised his secrecy, he still had a point. He reminded me of the struggles that we would no doubt encounter when we returned home. Apparently I wasn't the only one troubled by these thoughts because ever since we departed from Ered Luin, Tauriel has kept herself distant from me. She would ride beside me but she went out of her way to ensure that we did not end up completely alone. Even at night she would talk with Ori, or Bilbo, or Bofur, or anyone else until I became too tired and fell asleep. Ori especially had taken an interest in speaking with her now that our relationship was no longer a secret. He appeared to be our biggest supporter.

"Ah, here we are," Gandalf spoke. "The borders of the Shire. It is here where I must leave you."

"What? But you must stay for tea!" Bilbo insisted.

"I'm sorry dear Bilbo, but I'm afraid I have duties elsewhere. I have journeyed with you much farther than was intended."

"You will visit, won't you?" He asked resulting in laughter from the old wizard.

"Why of course I will! I might even bring along some of my famous fireworks." A sudden sorrow fell upon the entire group. We had all grown rather close to the wizard, even Tauriel who knew him for such a short time looked sad to see him go.

"Farewell Gandalf," the hobbit's voice cracked.

"Farewell master Baggins, and to the rest of you." After all of us said our long goodbyes to the wizard we watched him walk away on his horse through tear filled eyes.

"You all will stay for dinner won't you?" Bilbo finally spoke after several moments of a saddened silence.

"Of course we shall," Fíli smiled to him. "Although if you recall, we may have emptied your cupboards before you left."

"We can go to the market!" He exclaimed. "I'll show you all around the village!"

I couldn't help but smile at his excitement, considering his irritation towards us when we first appeared at his home many months ago. When we tied up our ponies he stayed true to his word and led us through the crowds of some very confused hobbits. They all made questioning glances at us. I sensed that the Shire did not receive many visits from a group of dwarves accompanied by an elf. Regardless they paid us no ill will and for the most part were a welcoming community. Except for an instance when we first reached Bilbo's house, where it seemed all of his goods were being auctioned off. After a little debate we helped put all of his belongings back into his home but it was evident that the little hobbit was deeply annoyed by his neighbors who had tried to steal his stuff.

We gladly helped prepare dinner, with a few songs of course. Bilbo sat laughing with Tauriel as we tossed his belongings around with little care. He was a changed hobbit, that much was certain. I worried about how he would settle back into a life with little adventure after we left. It couldn't be easy for him.

After dinner we gathered in his living room. Everyone was avoiding the inevitable farewells that would have to come eventually, but for now we would push them off until tomorrow. For now, we would enjoy being in his company for a little while longer. I sat down next to Tauriel and she jumped when my knee accidently grazed hers. She was nervous by the touch so I quickly corrected my posture so that there was space between us. I glanced at her but she would not meet my eye. My gut flipped inside out when I realized what truly had been bothering her. She wasn't afraid of what was in store for the two of us when we returned to Erebor, she was afraid of _me._

I thought back to the last time we had been alone. She had been nervous after she broke that kiss, but I had thought that our moment afterwards had calmed her. Apparently I was wrong. I kept a bit of space between us as we sat listening to Bilbo reminisce on our journey. I wanted to enjoy this night, but how could I? I had pushed my love too far, to the point where she feared my touch. So much so that she even feared being alone with me.

They spoke for hours while laughing and drinking. As the sun began to fall, Tauriel quietly lifted from the couch. She was so sneaky that no one else noticed her exit the hobbit hole. For many minutes I debated following her, but I feared that I would only make matters worse. Instead I sat there watching the others laugh hysterically at each other's tales. I tried to get into the laughter, but my attention kept returning to the door where she disappeared. Finally, unable to handle this tension any longer, I snuck away from the room to step outside.

**_Tauriel POV_ **

I stepped outside for some fresh air. I sat in the grass just outside the home that overlooked the rest of the valley. Being so close to Kíli brought the memories of that night; memories that reminded me of how easily I had lost my mind to the emotions that so easily took full control of my judgment. I was terrified to be near him. I love him, but the rapidly quickened pace of our courtship frightened me to the very core. No elf would ever have acted as I did. My hands had roamed his bare chest freely as I kissed him fiercely… That was unheard of. _How could I have allowed myself to be lost in such inappropriate actions? How far would I have gone, had I not been pulled from my trance?_

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard the door of the hobbit's home open and close. Behind me came the heavy footsteps that I had become accustom to hearing sneaking up each night.

"You can't avoid me forever," he plopped down beside me.

"I am not avoiding you," I said. _Did I just lie to him?_

"Liar," he sighed. I glanced at him under the moonlight and found that he was more frustrated than his voice had revealed. I wanted to defend myself, for I am no liar. Yet as I thought back on our journey from the Blue Mountains I realized that was right.

"I am sorry, that was not my intent," I told him.

"Then what was your intent?" he challenged grumpily. I opened my mouth to speak but I had a difficult time forming any words. "Do you regret this?"

He asked sadly as he reached for my hand and twisted his fingers with mine. When I realized the meaning behind his words my eyes grew wide. "No, of course not."

"Then talk with me," he begged. "Please, don't push me away."

I tightened my fingers around his at the sound of his wounded voice. It hurt to know that I had caused him such pain, but how could I explain what frightened me? Instead, I attempted to address the other troubling thoughts. "What happens when we reach Erebor? Dwalin was right, when they find out about us they will pull us apart."

"I will not let that happen," he promised. "Whatever happens I will stand by your side."

"You are their Prince Kíli," I said sadly. "You will be expected to marry a dwarrowdam…"

"I've never desired the crown and I most certainly will take no other." He stood to take my face in his hands. "They can scold me, they can torture me, they can banish me, they can try to do whatever they wish with me, but my love I will not abandon you."

"I will not see you tortured," I shook my head.

"It's not typically a dwarven punishment," he smirked. I gave him a smile and covered his hands with mine. "I sense there is something else troubling you."

He looked at me seriously and I sighed into his hands. I wondered if he really could read my mind.

"It is nothing." I lied. He pulled his hands away to resume sitting beside me.

"Do you remember that night long ago when we sat in Dale, gazing at the mountain? You made a promise that you would tell me if I ever made you feel uncomfortable."

I glared at him in surprise, having no doubt now that he truly could read my thoughts. He chuckled.

"You think you are good at hiding things from me but I can see right through the act."

"It is just…" I swallowed, unwilling to speak of the matter aloud. Yet, I sensed that delaying this talk would bring no good between us. "Elven courtships normally last for many years and… this is moving so quickly."

"I know, I promise that I will keep my shirt on from now on. Although, technically I wasn't the one who took it off in the first place," he laughed lightly and took my hand again. "I know of elvish customs…"

"What? How?" I asked surprised.

"I did spend quite some time in Rivendell love," he explained. "You know, dwarves are not much different. I know that I have joked otherwise, but the wedding night is a sacred one and I will not take that from either of us. We will do this right my love, I will not steal your honor. You don't have to fear me."

"That was never my fear," I could feel my palms moisten from a nervous sweat as he looked at me questioningly. "I never feared that _you_ would, but I am so weak…"

"You are not weak," he said. "I pushed you…"

"Stop blaming yourself," I said sternly. He held up his hands in retreat.

"Alright fine, we are both to blame," he laughed. "But we learned from it and now we will be careful. But please don't push me away when you are troubled. We are a team now."

He gave my hand a squeeze. I smiled and held his hand tightly. I could not understand how someone who has lived so few years could be so wise. His words and presence lifted the fears from my heart. My only wish was that this conversation had happened sooner, for it would have spared me many troubling nights. I turned my attention to the sunset that filled the Shire with the warmest of lights.

"This is a peaceful place," I said.

"Aye, it is." He agreed. We both jumped as a voice cleared its throat behind us. We turned to find the Dwalin standing nervously nearby.

"Bilbo has prepared a desert," he said. "He wishes for all to enjoy it."

"Alright," Kíli moved to stand. He did not release my hand and instead helped pull me to my feet. We were going to follow the older dwarf inside but he stopped me as we tried to pass.

"I wish to speak with ye'," he said.

"Whatever you have to say can be heard by the both of us," Kíli said in a threatening voice.

"Relax lad, I mean yer' elf no harm," he insisted. Kíli didn't budge until I met his eyes.

"It is alright," I told him. He glanced between us once more and after a nervous nod he left us. After watching him disappear through the door I turned back to Dwalin. "What is it you want?"

"I don't like it," he stated simply.

"I am already aware…"

"Aye, I know," he scratched his head nervously. "I don't suppose I've ever thanked ye'r kind, for saving my Prince… both of them. I um… I don't support this… bond between the two of ye', but I've nev'r seen the lad so sure of himself. As long as you make him happy, I will not interfere. You have my word. But if ye' try hurting that lad…."

"I would never harm him," I was surprised that he would suggest such a thing.

"Aye, aye. That's not what I mean lassy," he stuttered. I was in awe at his behavior. I felt that I was seeing a softer side to the older dwarf that was not meant for the rest of the world to be seen. I was not sure if I should feel honored or intrusive. "Arg, don't make me say it… Alright, don't break his heart. If you can promise me this, I can promise the silence of my disapproval."

He held out his hand for me to shake. A part of me feared that this was a trap, but regardless I placed my hand in his and we shook on the deal. He released my hand immediately after and I could not help but smile. We didn't have his approval, but we had brought out a softness in the dwarf that I had not thought I would ever see.

"Alright the, let's go get that desert."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Tauriel POV** _

I sat watching the sky, taking in the beauty of the night. The dwarves snored loudly in the hobbit hole beneath me and Kíli slept soundly at my side. He had wandered out here after everyone had fallen asleep to provide me with some company. He seemed relieved that the distance I had put between us had been closed and I was relieved by his happiness. I had not intended for him to feel such sorrow. I was only frightened by myself, yet knowing what I had done to him brought great pain to my heart.

I glanced down at my sleeping dwarf and ran a finger along his forehead to brush his bangs back. I did not mean to wake him but he breathed deeply at the simple touch and stretched out to wake his muscles.

"Mornin'," he smiled tiredly.

"It is still early, go back to sleep," I insisted as I ran a finger through his hair. "I did not mean to wake you."

"It's alright," he moved to sit up. He came closer to me and leaned his chin on my shoulder. "I don't understand how you can't sleep."

"I spent more time sleeping in Rivendell, than I have my entire life." I laughed and leaned against his head. "My body gets plenty of rest by simply sitting here under the stars."

"That must be nice," he said tiredly.

"It is useful, however I quite enjoyed escaping into dreams."

"And what does my Lady dream of?" He smiled against my shoulder.

"Peace," I nuzzled into his hair. "Where there is no fighting and no anger. There are only peaceful moments such as this."

"There will be peace one day," he assured. "You must have faith."

He lifted his head for a proper kiss before returning to my shoulder. We sat like that for nearly an hour. Just as the sun was beginning to rise, he stood and pulled me towards the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find a clasp."

"What?"

"Just follow me, I want to do something."

_**Kíli POV** _

"It's not an official braid, but it will do for now." I pulled her hair back gently to begin weaving her courtship braid.

"Won't they see it when we reach Erebor?" she questioned nervously.

"Love, you have a lot of hair," I smiled. "I will make sure it is hidden."

The sun was only beginning to rise and the other's still slept soundly in Bilbo's living room. Tauriel had accidently woken me up nearly an hour ago for some company. I was tired but I enjoyed her boldness much more than her typical shyness. After several moments in each other's company, I had decided to make our courtship official by dwarven standards, by braiding her hair.

She kneeled on the floor so I could reach her hair as I sat behind her in a chair. As my fingers brushed through her hair, I quickly began to realize why all the other dwarves thought of this as an intimate moment. Each time my fingers grazed the skin of her neck she shivered lightly, causing my heart to jump. Her hair was even softer than her skin.

"Why is this braid not official?"

"In order for it to be real, the father has to pass on a bead of courtship to his son. In this case it will be my mother who will have that responsibility."

"So her approval is necessary for a courtship to begin?" She sounded disappointed. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"It is very rare that a mother would forbid her children to court. We take love very seriously."

"Indeed, but we aren't exactly a traditional pairing."

"Aye," I chuckled as I began the braid. "Out of all of the dwarves that I am nervous to tell about our love, my mother is one whom I know will be quick to come around."

"I thought you said that you weren't afraid?" She teased.

"Nervous and afraid are two completely different things," I laughed. "I would gladly shout the news out in front of all of Erebor when we return if that was your wish, but I am nervous of certain reactions. Not everyone is ready to move on from the past. I suppose Dain is evident of that."

I sighed at the thought of the stubborn dwarf Lord who couldn't even handle a simple campfire with the elves. I curiously wondered how much longer he would continue to ignore us, we were his kin after all. I reached the end of the braid and held out my hand in front of her.

"Clasp please milady," I saw the side of her cheek curl into a smile as she placed the clasp in my hand. I fastened the braid and tucked it in so that it became lost in her hair. I could not wait for the day when I could place a bigger braid on the outside, but for now I would settle with our secret. I ran my fingers through the soft hair, admiring its beauty. If she had found the action strange she made no mention of it. Her scent overwhelmed my senses and I desired to pull her head back so that I could taste her lips, however we could hear the wakening groans sounding from the other room so I settled with leaving a quick kiss to her head where the new braid started. "I suppose we should get breakfast going."

* * *

Everyone was quiet as the ponies were prepared. In just a few moments we would be leaving for home, not knowing when or even if we would ever see the hobbit again. He made us all sacks of food for lunch to send us with. After the ponies were saddled and the cart was packed we all gathered around Bilbo to bid him farewell. With tears in his eyes, Ori was the first to pull the hobbit into a hug. Dwalin and Bofur both hugged him before Fíli and I crushed him in a group hug.

"Don't forget about us now," Fíli told him.

"How could I forget any of you?" he laughed. "You both nearly fed me to a troll."

"Oh come one! That is what we will be remembered by?" I laughed along with him.

"I'll remember that you are the one with the biggest parasites," he said.

"You'd better," I smirked.

Bilbo turned to the final member of our group and he looked unsure whether or not to hug her. "I know I haven't known you for very long but I will miss you Lady Tauriel."

"And I you," she smiled to him. He stepped forward and awkwardly hugged her. When he pulled away he glanced between me and her.

"I do hope everything goes well for you two. If Thorin could change his mind about me being a good burglar, then I'm sure he will come around to the idea of… well you two… you know, together." He seemed nervous to talk about us out loud but I gave him a smile.

"Aye, I'm sure he will." I lied. Uncle Thorin was my biggest concern for returning home. He would no doubt disapprove, what worried me was how far he was willing to go to stop us.

"Well, if any of you are out this way… Remember that tea is at four… you are welcome anytime," his voice cracked as he turned towards his home. He quickly glanced back after only a step. "Oh, and don't bother knocking."

We all chuckled lightly. Knowing we could delay no longer, we mounted up. I felt strangely empty as we prepared to walk off. Even though it had only been hardly a year since we had stomped into the Shire to the unexpecting hobbit, he had become a part of our family. We all waved to him through our wet eyes, before turning away from the Shire as we began the long journey home.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Tauriel POV_ **

"You're late," King Thranduil stated dryly.

"Yes, we had a few delays on the road." I tried to explain. It was my first time reporting to my King since becoming ambassador, other than the letter I sent to alert him of our travels.

"So I've heard." I glanced at him in confusion. "Elrond sent word of your injuries quite some time ago. You were nearly killed by no more than a common orc. Has your time amongst the dwarves affected your abilities in combat? Anyone trained in these halls does not take such a blow so easily."

"We were ambushed," I tried my best not to growl.

"I see," he sneered. I sighed quietly. I had hoped that our time apart would have softened his attitude towards me, however I was wrong. "It is a poor excuse Tauriel. I expect more from you."

"Yes my Lord," I rolled my eyes as he walked behind me.

"And how does the wound treat you now?" He asked curiously.

"It does not give me any trouble," I replied.

"Good. What news of Erebor?"

"I have yet to return. I led the dwarves through the forest and parted with them to report to you. The dwarves were only just settling in when we first left."

"So you have yet to perform the duty I have tasked you with? Should I reconsider your placement amongst the dwarves?"

"I have performed the task that King Thorin has appointed me with. Is it not my responsibility to obey the King?"

"Indeed," he finally agreed. "But do not forget who your true King is."

"Yes my Lord."

He walked around so that I could see him once again. His hand reached to pull away the strands of hair on the side of my head. I flinched lightly, not used to such a close proximity with the King. He held a strange expression as he glanced at something in my hair. When I realized just what he was looking at, my heart sunk slightly. Kíli's braid had been invisible to all others, but not to the King's keen eyes. I searched them for disapproval, acceptance, or anything readable. Yet his stare was blank.

He dropped my hair and stepped away. I briefly considered telling him about the encounter with my parents. He had respected them greatly but I feared that if he learned of their approval of my dwarf, then he would change his opinion of them. I did not want him to speak ill of my mother and father. Though his expression was strange, one that I have never seen upon his face before. At least not when his attention was focused on me. It was a soft expression, one of pride perhaps? _No._ That cannot be it.

He straightened himself quickly as he snapped out of his strange trance. "Are you certain that my healers should not inspect the wound?"

"I thank you for the offer, but I trust Lord Elrond's skills."

"Very well. When do you depart?" He asked.

"Whenever you desire," I replied.

"I will leave that decision to you. Do not forget to report back with more suitable news next time." I held back a smirk. Whatever tenderness he had formed in the last few moments had vanished in an instant.

"Yes my Lord," I bowed my head before turning away. I took my leave from him and stepped down the staircase. I glanced back once more at the King to find him staring after me. He turned away as soon as I had noticed him. With a little hope in my heart, I wondered if he still cared for the orphan he took in many years ago.

As I walked along the halls of my old home, I reminisced amongst the many years that I had spent here. Strangely, it felt to be many years ago that I had left my home, though it had only been months. I would be lying if I had said that I did not miss this place. It is true that I preferred the adventures out on the road over these confining halls, but I had grown up here. I had even found Kíli here.

I received several dark glances from the other elves as I passed by which unnerved me, but I walked on pretending not to notice. After many months of struggling with worry over whether or not the dwarves would approve of me staying in Erebor, I had never given any thought to my own people. Yet now that I am back in our halls, I could not escape the truth. They had all thought me a fool.

I had desired to remain here for a few days to spend time amongst my people, but how could I stay here when they all looked to me as a traitor?

I ducked my head in sadness and headed towards the front gate to return to my post in Erebor. I was near the gate when a voice stopped me.

"Tauriel?" I turned in surprise at the happy tone. The elf I saw bowed her head in a proper greeting and I did the same. Joy filled my heart at the meeting.

"Edraithel, it is good to see you again," I tried to contain my smile from becoming childish, yet I was overjoyed to see a familiar face that did not sneer.

"Rumor has spread that you have returned?" She asked curiously.

I had trained with the elleth for many years, though I had not realized that she even enjoyed my company. Yet her wide smile was hard to miss. "I am here on short term. Erebor expects my return within the week."

"Erebor is but a few days ride with your skills on the horse, you must delay your return but a little longer," she insisted. "You must certainly miss your home."

I glanced back at the gate and considered the proposition. I had promised Kíli that my leave from him would be short, but it was only a few days. Surely he would not mind. "Yes, I think I shall."

**_Kíli POV_ **

My pony was tired of adventures by the time we reached Dale. The long travels had finally begun to wear on the faithful animals as they dragged themselves into the city. The poor creature that carried Fíli was forced to trot through the streets due to his rider's strange excitement to reach the city.

"It's good to be home," he smiled beside me.

"We aren't home yet," I grunted. The sun was fading quickly and I wasn't looking forward to riding the long remaining hours to the mountain. "Why don't we just stay here for the night?"

"That was my plan brother," he said.

We walked to the center of the city before dismounting. I was impressed with the amount of work the humans had completed since we've been gone. The buildings were sturdy, the streets were clean, and the children were chasing each other around without worry. It was as if the battle had never happened. They would smile and greet us as we walked past, which was very different from our first visit when we arrived in Laketown. Bard has truly become a great King, and in such a short time.

Word spread quickly of our arrival and by the time our ponies were unsaddled, Bard had made his way to the group.

"Prince Fíli, you have returned!" he grabbed my brother's hand to shake it in a human greeting. He glanced at the rest of the group. "The journey was well? Nothing troubled you on the road?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Fíli smirked at me. "But, nothing we could not handle."

"You are short in number," a short burst of fear covered his face. "Where are master Gandalf and the Lady Tauriel?"

"The wizard took his leave after we escorted Bilbo home and Tauriel had business to attend to in Mirkwood. She will return in a few days."

I nearly groaned at the reminder. After spending months by her side each day, the hours without her near were troublesome. If this is how love feels, how was father able to leave mother for that battle? For that matter, how is mother able to cope each day knowing that she will never see him on this earth again?

My dark thoughts were interrupted as Bard's youngest came running into the crowd. Behind her, were her more casual siblings walking. Bain had grown much since our departure and with a rather impressive stubble at his chin. I pushed away the jealous thoughts as I realized it was nearly as long as mine. Tauriel liked my short beard, therefore I would be proud of it.

Next to him was Sigrid, looking as nervous as ever. She kept her gaze at the ground, avoiding any chance of eye contact with us. Perhaps her role as Princess has finally begun to settle in. Tauriel had told me that she was nervous for the title. She had pushed for me to offer advice to the young Princess, but I am afraid that I would disappoint her. I grew up knowing that I would never inherent the crown so it has never bothered me. Though I do hate it when other's call me Prince, I have never been royalty. Sigrid on the other hand has had royalty thrust at her in a short amount of time and, as Bard's oldest child, she will no doubt be Queen one day.

When she finally brought her glance up to us, she wore the biggest smile that I had ever seen on her. However, it was short lived as she hid her gaze from us. She stared at the ground fiercely, yet I couldn't help but noticed the tints of a blush at her cheeks. _What on Earth did she have to be nervous about?_ Fíli shuffled beside me as the children reached us.

"Of course, you are more than welcome to stay the night!" I snapped my head back to the King who had apparently been conversing with Fíli during my thoughts.

"Look at ye' lad!" Dwalin clapped Bain's shoulder. "Ye've grown several years in but a few months!"

Everyone began laughing and conversing amongst each other, while Sigrid walked up to both of us.

"My Lady Sigrid," Fíli bowed his head gently to her. "It is lovely to see you."

"Yes it is… I mean, it's nice to see you too…" she stuttered. I nearly laughed, however I figured that she would not appreciate it. After a moment of awkward silence and nervous glances between the two of them, she turned her attention to me. "It is good to see you Kíli. Tilda has missed you."

"Likewise," I smiled for her. "I will have to find the little rascal and say hello."

I glanced around but could not find where the little one had run of to.

"Where is Tauriel?" Her smile fell from her face, only now realizing the elf's absence.

"She is in Mirkwood," Fíli answered for me. "She will return soon."

"Oh, good. I was afraid that she wouldn't be returning." She sighed in relief.

"Naw, she has come to enjoy our company far too much. Especially Kíli," he chuckled towards me. I nearly glared at him for being so careless with that information. I trusted Sigrid, but who else was he planning to tell?

A young lass came to stand beside me and I had to look twice before recognizing Tilda as she stood so closely. The boy hadn't been the only one in the family to grow. The top of her head nearly reached my shoulder.

"Little Princess," Fíli bowed his head to her. "It is nice to see you again."

The girl had not grown out of her youthful glow and she nearly jumped with excitement at the title. "We missed you all, especially Sigrid!"

Her older sister stiffened as a blush covered her face. "Tilda…"

"What? You always talked about Fí…" Sigrid flicked the little one's shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Come with me lass," I chuckled at their playful behavior and held out a hand for Tilda. "Will you help me prepare a fire?"

"Da' never lets me start the fire," she took my hand.

"Do not worry, I will show you how it's done." I assured her. I guided her away from the others to the center where we would be camping out for the night. After throwing a few sticks in the pit, I pulled out a match and a stone. "It will take a bit of practice, but once you hit the stone just right you should get a flame. Here, like this."

I showed her a few times before letting her try. After a few failures and annoyed groans she began to catch on. Soon enough her spark hit the sticks and a small flame formed. "I did it!"

"You did," I nearly laughed at her excitement as she helped me feed the fire. "So how are things here? Have you been getting into any mischief?"

"Of course not!" she smiled wickedly. "Though I may need your help. A lot of boys have been visiting, trying to date my sister."

"Oh, you want to know how to drive em' off eh?" I laughed. "Well you've come to the right dwarf milady!"

"It's not that I don't want her to get married," she turned serious. She twirled the sticks in her hands around nervously. "They don't even like her… They never cared about her back home, but now suddenly they keep showing up."

I sighed for the little girl. She was too young to understand what exactly those men were looking for, yet I knew. They cared only for the girl's title and her new inheritance of great wealth. I wanted to hunt these men down. "Well, if you ever need someone to drive them off, I am but a few hours away. Just send a raven and I will be here in a jiffy."

"That's awfully kind of you," she smiled. "But I think she would prefer it if Fíli came instead."

"Fíli?" I scrunched my brow. My pride had been slightly wounded by the young girl.

"She won't stop speaking of him," she sighed dramatically, causing me to chuckle. Before she could rant about her sister further, Sigrid approached to sit across from us.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing," Tilda had begun poking at the fire nervously. Fíli was quick to sit beside the older sister. I stared at him curiously, wondering why he was not taking care of the sleeping arrangements. He was typically strict when it came to this time at night, since we all needed the proper rest for our travels. Yet, tonight he seemed distracted.

I glanced around to look for the others but it had seemed that the travels of the day had worn them all out. Bard guided them all to a house nearby where we could rest for the night. Fíli insisted that Bard did not have to provide us with shelter but he insisted. While the others went to bed, the four of us remained by the fire. I listened to my brother talk with Sigrid for quite some time before my thoughts drifted to my elf.

The journey home had been big improvement for everyone. Even Dwalin seemed to be beginning to enjoy having her around. Though that may be because the more time she spent around us, the more she began to act like a dwarf. I had even begun to teach her Khuzdul in secret, and in return I was learning elvish. She was doing much better than I at memorizing the language. However, these thoughts began to worry me. What would Thranduil think of these changes? Would he be angry and force her to stay?

Tilda snuggled into my arm for warmth, breaking my thoughts. Fíli was chuckling at something the older sister had said. I stared at him curiously. He acted different around the humans. It is true, he had developed feelings for one but she could not possibly be around. It was only the little Bardlings that were with us now. Then again, Sigrid was eighteen years of age and by human standards she was a grown woman. Was it possible that Fíli… Naw. It could not be the young Princess.

"Oh," Sigrid began to rummage through her rucksack. "Before I forget, I finished this for you."

She held out a glove for my brother, one that matched the one that I recalled seeing back in Rivendell when Fíli said….

"Oh!" I shrieked involuntarily. Tilda jumped at the sudden outburst while Sigrid looked absolutely confused as she held the glove. Fíli glared at me threateningly before smiling and accepting the gift. "Ah!"

I jumped up excitedly, unable to contain myself any longer.

"What is wrong Kíli?" Tilda became concerned. With the uncontrollable need to hug something, I pulled the little girl to her feet and hugged her tightly. "Ugh! Kíli? I can't breath!"

She pushed against my chest and I released her while laughing hysterically.

"Is he okay?" Sigrid asked. Fíli shook his head.

"I fear that he has been dropped on his head far too many times as a dwarfling to act naturally," he continued to glare at me.

"I apologize my Lady! I just love seeing my brother receive gifts is all…" I smiled devilishly at him. "He does not receive them often."

"Kíli…" Fíli groaned threateningly.

"Especially from beautiful maidens such as yourself…"

"Stop it!"

"Which reminds me, Sigrid you should fix a few of these braids in my brother's hair." Fíli grabbed my arm forcefully and began to push me towards the house. "They are falling out…"

"Alright, it is well past your bedtime little brother."

"Wait, I want to talk to Sig…"

"Nope, you are going to bed…"

"But I want to talk to my future sis…"

"Goodnight brother!" he pushed me through the door and closed it behind me. I rushed past the sleeping dwarves and up the stairs to the window that overlooked the firepit. Fíli returned awkwardly to sit beside her. I quietly opened the window to hear them.

"Are you spying on them?!" I jumped at a voice behind me. Tilda had followed me up here.

"Shh!" I ordered her. "I'm trying to listen."

"You mean spy…"

"Shh!" She giggled at my strange behavior but remained quiet. I pushed the window a little further.

"Sorry about him," Fíli poked at the fire. "He has a hard time controlling his emotions."

"What on Earth does he have to be emotional about," Sigrid laughed beside him. "It is only a glove."

"Well um, he… I don't know," he gave up trying to form an answer. Sigrid brought her hand up to one of his messy braids.

"You know he is right, I could fix that for you."

"No, no. It is fine," he insisted. I could not help but smile at how nervous he was. It was oddly refreshing to see him stumble upon his words for a change.

"Fíli, it is just a braid," she smiled.

"Well for dwarves it's…" he glanced at her. "Well, it is a special process for one to tend to another's hair."

"Oh," she looked slightly hurt. "So you do not want me to then?"

"No! No, it is not that! I just…" he twirled his fingers nervously. He appeared to be struggling with his own personal war, one I had been very familiar seeing when I was around Tauriel many months ago. Finally, he sighed and brought his eyes up to meet her. "I would like for you to fix them."

My heart jumped in my chest with an un-describable amount of happiness that I felt for my brother as Sigrid began unraveling one of his falling braids. She did not understand what braiding a dwarf's hair meant but Fíli was taking a large step in allowing her to do so.

"I don't understand, what are you so happy about?" Tilda asked me.

"Come on little one," I took her hand. "Time for bed."

___

 **Edit:** Since I've had a couple questions on both ff and Archive I feel like I should explain my good buddy Thranduil a lil bit.  So we all know he's a bit of a grumpy old yet young looking man, erm I mean elf, and I think after the movie (keep in mind that in this story since Kili is alive so he never would have had that moment where he softened up to Tauriel because of her grief) he would be having conflicting opinions on Tauriel.  On one hand she is an insolent rebel while on the other he raised her so I believe he would have a deep love for her as a daughter but as we already see with Legolas, he has a hard time showing affection.  So that is why he's going through this stage where he is kind of a jerk one moment and in the next he's remembering that he cares about her.  So I hope this helps a little bit, I'm reading through it again and trying to put myself into the shoes of someone who doesn't know what I'm thinking XD


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N -**_ Good news!  Finals week is over so that means no more homework to distract me from this story! lol  I am taking work whenever I can because I am a broke college student but for the most part I should have plenty of time to get these chapters out quicker!

* * *

_**Kíli POV** _

"So," I trotted my pony alongside my brother. "Did you tell her you love her?"

Fíli groaned, causing my smile to grow even larger. "You are a pain in my…"

"Oh come on!" I smacked his shoulder playfully. "I want to know all about my little sister to-be."

"Would you keep it down!" he scolded before turning in the saddle to make sure none of the others overheard. However, his worries were for not since they all lagged far behind. "You must stop this Kíli."

"Stop what?" I smiled.

"Encouraging this relationship," he glared. My face fell as I noticed the seriousness of his tone.

"Fíli…"

"No," he stopped me. "It is a foolish thought that I could take a human as a wife."

"And why not?" I pressed.

"Because I am a dwarf Kíli!" he raised his voice a little. "And she is not…"

My heart dropped within my chest. "What of me and Tauriel?"

"That is different," he grumbled. "You are not going to inherit Kingship."

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does Kíli," he scolded. "I have to think of the kingdom. They would never accept any other than a dwarrowdam as their Queen."

"You do not know that," I replied grumpily.

"Kíli," he dropped his voice to a whisper. "This is hard enough already. Please, leave it be."

"Fíli," I tried to argue but before I could say another word he kicked his pony into a canter and left me behind to follow in his dust. I didn't press my pony to follow him. There was a soft pain in my heart that I held for my brother and I could only pray that he would see that he is wrong. If the company could accept my love for an elf, than they would no doubt approve of a human Queen. The relationship between us and the humans is far less troublesome than our past with the elves. The only problem would be Thorin…

The rest of the ride was silent until we finally reached the gates of Erebor. Thorin had placed guards at either side of the entrance who must have made our arrival known because by the time we stepped foot into the mountain mother was already there to greet us. Fíli pulled the dam into his arms as he was the first to reach her and I followed him shortly after.

"My boys!" she cried happily as she held us both. "No more adventures for either of you! You'll give this ol' lady a heart ache that I cannot handle."

I smiled against her shoulder, only now realizing how much I had missed being with her. She kissed each of our cheeks before releasing us from her grip. "We missed you too mum."

"You had better," she chuckled through tear filled eyes. "Now, get your ponies settled in and clean yourselves up. I will fetch you some plates. Lunch was over an hour ago."

_**Tauriel POV** _

I released an arrow at the target, hitting the bullseye for the third time in a row and Edraithel did the same beside me. For these few days in Mirkwood it felt as if I had never left as I trained beside my old friend. I had not conversed with many of the other elves since I still did not feel completely welcome in these halls. The other's only tolerated my presence so I spent most of my time with my friend, training, scouting, and all other activities that we used to do before I had left. It was strange, I had never realized that I had such a good friend here. For many years I had thought Legolas was my only friend amongst these halls, yet Edraithel spent all of her free time to be around me for the short time I was here.

"That is a sturdy bow," she commented. "Where did you obtain such a weapon?"

"My very good friend crafted it for me," I explained. I left out the part where my good friend was also my dwarven love. I was not yet sure that my friend could be fully trusted with such surprising information.

"That is a generous gift," she gasped.

"Indeed," I laughed. "I have told him many times that I do not need his generosity, yet he insists upon giving me items."

"So it is a man that has driven you from your home?" I looked at her nervously, thinking that I would find a disappointed elleth staring back at me. However, the expression she held was full of joy.

"Many things swayed my decisions to leave," I finally said in hopes that she would drop the topic.

"Is your friend amongst the men of Dale?" She asked curiously as she gazed upon my bow. "That is not of elvish make."

"No it is not," I ran my fingers along the beautiful craft. "I hold nothing but respect for the people of Dale, but none of their race could craft such a weapon."

"Surely you were not able to befriend a dwarf of Erebor?" She joked, though her laughter ended quickly when I did not join in. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize…"

"It is alright," I drew another arrow and released it. My nerves obscured my aim and the arrow nearly missed the target completely. She ducked her head nervously, obviously flustered in believing that she had offered me offence.

"I knew only that you would be living amongst them, I did not realize you had grown close to them."

"Did you believe I stood amongst them without ever speaking with them?" I nearly laughed. What had the elleth expected me to do?

"I suppose that I did not think they would ever take kindly to any of our kind living in their halls," she admitted.

"Not all are fond of my presence, but I have made several friends in the past few months. Though I have spent little time within the mountain and I fear that I will not be well met when I return." I laid out the thoughts that have been troubling me as of late. After months away from Erebor, I could not help but fear that those who had remained behind would have forgotten all about the truce and would no longer tolerate me living there.

"Surely your new friends will stand by your side," she offered.

"I have no doubt that they will," I smiled as I thought of Orí, Fíli, Kíli and Bofur. They would all stand beside me without question and I even began to wonder if Dwalin would consider doing so. His mood towards me had shifted since leaving the Shire. It is true that he would still glare at me from time to time, but as each day had passed those moments grew lesser. My heart lifted as I thought of my dwarven companions and I drew another arrow. My aim returned as I buried the area directly in the center of the target. I glanced at my friend to find her smiling as she watched me.

"What?" I asked curiously, uncomfortable with such focused attention.

"In all of our days that we worked together, I have never seen you as happy as you are now." She moved to retrieve her arrows and I did the same. "I have missed you my friend, but you truly belong there."

As I collected my arrows I thought back on the past months. I truly have enjoyed my time on the road with the dwarves more than any other time that I have spent here in Mirkwood. I looked to my friend and with a smile I replied," indeed, I think you are right."

"You must return to them," she sighed.

"Yes, I must leave shortly," I said sadly. "I promised my friend that I would have arrived by now. He must be concerned over my delay."

"What is your friend's name?" she asked curiously and pointed to my bow. "The one who made that for you?"

"His name is Kíli," I said proudly as I walked with her to the stables to retrieve Armand. I slung my quiver, now filled with arrows that were sized correctly for me, over my shoulder as I grabbed the saddle. Edraithel helped me prepare the horse who pawed anxiously to get back on the road. I patted his neck to calm him and noted that I would have to exercise him often when we were back in Erebor. When he was ready for the ride, I turned to my friend and bowed in farewell. "This is not goodbye, _mellon._ I am a part of both worlds and I will not abandon my home."

"You shall always have friends here," she bowed to me. "Farewell for now."

She smiled and stood beside as I mounted the horse. I gave her a final nod, but could not speak another word for fear that my voice would crack. I would miss my friend but I could delay my return no longer, there was someone else waiting for me. I squeezed the horse's sides and pushed him to a canter as we headed towards the Lonely Mountain.

_**Kíli POV** _

The sun began to set, signaling the end of yet another day that my elf would not be returning. I slouched against the pillars atop the front gate, hoping to catch a glimpse of a lone rider anywhere in the distance. I saw nothing but torches and camp-fires beginning to spread amongst Dale. I groaned and allowed my face to fall into my arms.

"Oh you big dwarfling," I heard the moans of my brother approach. "It has only been three days since you've last seen her and you're acting like it has been centuries."

"Ughh," I grunted. I didn't feel like talking with him since he had continued to ignore me for the past few days, though suddenly he didn't seem to care as he patted my back.

"Come on little brother, tell me what is on your mind."

"What if something happened to her?" The words betrayed my stubborn will to ignore him and slipped past my lips. "Or what if she decided that she doesn't want to be here anymore?"

I began to realize that I probably did sound like a child, but at the moment I did not care. I was a few moments away from saddling my pony to go and search for her, yet Fíli only laughed beside me.

"First of all, no creature is stupid enough to dare cross that elf and second, she would never leave behind her favorite little dwarf."

"You don't get to call me little," I grunted. "I'm taller than you."

"You'll always be littler to me," he patted my shoulders again.

"I'm serious Fíli!" I threw my head up.

"Alright fine," he held his hands up defensively. "You're taller, you happy now?"

"That's not what I meant. What if she does not like it here?"

"Kíli…"

"She's an elf, she likes trees and wide open skies… Erebor is dark and deep." I sighed and buried my head back into my arms. _How could I not have thought of this before?_ "She will not be happy living here."

I groaned into my arms and Fíli came to rest upon the stone beside me. He sighed deeply. "She _will_ be happy because she will have you to keep her company. It's not like she is locked in here, she can go outside whenever she wants."

I lifted my head to meet his eyes. I wanted to be mad at him for avoiding me, but he just lifted a heavy burden from my shoulders. He smiled and squeezed my shoulder before turning back to the mountain. "Come on, you can help me."

"With what?" I pushed away from the ledge to follow him.

"There is a pest problem up top. Apparently rats had no fear of living up there even with a dragon below. We have to set traps." He threw a bag to me that was filled with our very own hand crafted traps. I groaned at the large amount that we would have to set.

"Why can't we just set the place on fire? It's not like anyone goes up there anyways," I followed him up the long steps.

"I think we have had enough fire damage throughout this mountain," he laughed. We walked up endless amounts of staircases before we finally reached the top. My nose scrunched at the stench that had been left behind by the pests.

"Ugh, I see why Thorin sent us up here," I said before covering my nose with my shirt.

"Aye. About Uncle…" he dropped his bag to begin laying out traps. "Have you noticed anything unusual about him?"

"I have rarely seen him since we have returned," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"That is what I am afraid of," he scratched the back of his neck. I dropped the trap I had been working on to glance at him. "He keeps himself shut off from everyone, even mother has a hard time speaking with him. He's acting as he had when… well when we first got here."

"The stone," I gasped. "Did he retrieve it?"

"No, it is still buried. That is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about," he lowered his voice and searched around to ensure that we were alone. "Remember when that elf Prince ordered us to bury it outside? Well, I am starting to believe that Thorin had not been the one to give that order."

"You do not think Thranduil intends to steal it?" I became worried for Tauriel's safety once again.

"No," he quickly answered. "I think he was trying to save us from the dragon sickness. Unfortunately, even with it buried out there, it still addles Thorin's brain."

I buried myself into the task of placing the traps in an attempt to push away the fears that slowly began to creep back into my mind. The images of my nightmares from long ago began to resurface, but this time my healing elf was not here to drive them away.

"So what do we do?" I finally managed to ask. Fíli finished placing one of his traps before shrugging his shoulders.

"There is nothing we can do."

"Yes we can!" I pressed. "We need to destroy that stone!"

"And what happens when Thorin asks to see it?" he challenged. "He loves us both Kíli, but last time his mind was far gone and if that is happening again… there is no telling what he would do to us if he learned that we destroyed it."

"So we stand by and do nothing?" I growled.

"We will stand by until we can be sure," he stood straight. "He beat the sickness once, perhaps he can do it again."

His answer did not satisfy my worried heart but I was done arguing with him. We finished the job in silence as I pondered what could be done to help Uncle cope with the illness, but nothing came to mind. We were ready to head back down the stairs when a flash of light caught my eye. A small opening shed a stream of moonlight into the cavern. I could hear Fíli call for me but I stepped to investigate further. I put my eye up to the opening and could smell the fresh air pouring in from the outside. I noticed that the area was flat on the other side.

"What are you looking at?" He caught up with me.

"Help me move this," I ordered as I began pushing against the large boulder. Fíli was no doubt confused about my eagerness but nonetheless he helped push against the stone. After several shoves and grunts, we managed to move the boulder enough to create an opening to the outside. I stepped out into the night to find a large area of rock open to the sky. As I stepped even further, I noticed that the area was huge. The slab stretched along the side of the mountain and there were even a few patches of foliage sprouting between cracks in the stone.

"Fíli," I smiled wide. "We have a lot of work to do."


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N -**_ If you guys didn't notice, I posted another short oneshot which is the reason for the late chapter.  Enjoy!

* * *

_**Kíli POV** _

Thorin walked along the room as he gave out orders for the day's work. The Kingdom was rising quickly. Repairs were still being made throughout the mountain, but the craftsmen have also begun trading their goods with Dale. In no time the area would be thriving once again, just as it had in the old days before Smaug.

I have thankfully yet to see the behavior that Fíli had spoken of. If the dragon sickness was indeed back, he was coping with it much better than he had last time. Though, I still kept a watchful eye on him. If he fell down that path again, I will not want to be caught off guard.

When he finally gave his last order, I waited for the workers to disperse before approaching him. "Uncle?"

"Kíli," he acknowledged my presence. "Aren't you supposed to be checking the traps with your brother?"

"Aye," I nodded. "I wanted to ask you about a room we found last night up there."

"A room?"

"Well, sort of, it's more of a ledge but we were thinking… or I was thinking…"

"Kíli," he sighed in irritation. "I have much to do…"

"This will not take long Uncle, I promise." I pressed for his attention. He turned towards me to let me know that he was listening. "Okay, since Tauriel will be staying here, I was thinking that she might be more comfortable if we built her a space more suitable for her."

"Tauriel? The elf?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Aye, I was thinking that we could convert it into a room…"

"Kíli, we have much to do. We do not have time to concern ourselves with matters such as this. There are plenty of rooms for the elf to choose from."

"Please Uncle," I followed him as he began to walk away. "She will not be happy in our rooms, she likes to be outside. I could handle it myself and…"

"Fine, fine," he finally waved me off. "You may build her a room. Now I am sorry Kíli, but I must get to work."

I smiled and turned to rush from the room to find Fíli. I would have to get used to jogging up the many stair steps within the next few days to accomplish what I wanted to do. For now I huffed as the trip left me out of breath. Fíli was already picking through the traps by the time I made it.

"There you are," he said. "You were supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"Nope!" I said happily. "I have a new task."

"No way," he chuckled. "What did you bribe him with to allow you to do it?"

"Just my natural puppy dog charm, my dear brother. Now excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

"I suppose you expect me to help," he crossed his arms but I merely shrugged.

"Actually, I told Thorin that I would manage it on my own." I began to walk away, but within moments he was at my side.

"Like you could ever get all of that done on your own," he chuckled as he walked beside me. "You get started, I will go recruit."

_**Tauriel POV (3 days later)** _

I finally reached Dale by the third day of my journey. Had Armand not needed the rest I could have made it even sooner, but I would not deprive the animal of his well deserved rest no matter how eager I was to return. I had remained in Mirkwood longer than I had intended and over the past few days of my lonely travels I began to realize how much I missed the company of the dwarves. Particularly one dwarf.

"Tauriel?" I halted the horse as I heard my name called. I found Sigrid smiling at me in the streets. She set aside some logs that she carried to greet me. Though I did not dismount, for I had to make my journey to the mountain before the sun set. "It is good to see you!"

"And you as well," I smiled to the young Princess. "How are things here?"

"Very well," she answered. "I am bringing firewood home so that we may get supper going. Do you want to stay? I am sure father would be delighted to have you."

"That is very kind, but I must return to Erebor." It saddened me to have to decline her offer, but I could delay no further. Her face fell slightly but it did not damper her spirits for long.

"Oh, well, you will tell Fí… the dwarves that I said hello won't you?" She asked sweetly. I looked away to glance at the horse in an attempt to hide my wide smile. The girl had a gleam in her eye that could not be missed as she spoke of the dwarves, that is a certain dwarf.

"I shall, but perhaps you should visit to tell them yourself if you should get the chance to do so." I smiled to her.

"I would love to," she sighed sadly. "But da' has begun training me on how to run a city. I don't even think he knows how to and now I am expected to learn."

My heart fell for the young one. I was certain that she did not intend to disrespect her father, yet her duties as Princess were already beginning to cause her stress. No doubt the new Kingship was also wearing on her father, but I could be of no help to either of them. I spent my life around Legolas and the King, but I had only ever been a servant. Even my time as Captain did not provide any gain of royalty. Then again, I did know someone who could be of help to the young girl.

"That is all the more reason for you to visit," I smiled. "I am certain that Prince Fíli would be glad to assist you in these matters."

She smiled dreamily, "Perhaps I shall suggest that to father. I am sorry, I will keep you no longer. Have a safe ride."

"I hope to see you soon," I gave her one final smile before nudging my horse forward.

After we passed through the city, I kicked Armand into a canter as we headed towards the mountain. The horse seemed to like the opportunity to stretch his legs so I allowed him to pick up a gallop. The air against my face felt nice after riding in the sun all day. The pace was exciting to ride and I relished in racing about outside. In a short time, I would enter the mountain and I would be cut off from the sky for quite some time. I was unsure of how I would adjust to the dark caves but I had no choice.

The sun was nearly hidden by the time I reached the gates. I brought the horse to a walk before dismounting to approach the guards. I gave them little thought until I tried to enter the mountain. They drew their swords and yelled something in their language. I had learned a few phrases from Kíli, but I did not understand any of their words.

"Where do you think yer' goin', elf!" Armand tossed his head nervously, sensing their anger. I tightened my grip on the reins to persuade him to remain at my side.

"I am returning to my post," I said calmly. "King Thorin is expecting my arrival."

"Not only a trespasser, but a liar as well!" the dwarf growled. My heart began to burn with anger at the guard, but I kept myself composed. "Go back to ye'r trees elfling!"

"Calrund!" a thundering voice sounded from within the mountain. The guards stiffened and lowered their arms in respect to the newcomer. It was difficult to see him through the dark entrance but as he got closer I could make out the features of Dwalin as he stomped towards the guards. He began yelling something at them and I caught a few words that Kíli had taught me never to say for their harsh meanings. I stood silently as the guards received his threatening tone, for fear that his anger would turn to me for causing this scene in the first place. However, after he finished scolding the guards he waved for me to follow him. After a nervous glance at the guards, I tugged on the reins to lead Armand inside the mountain.

Dwalin did not speak as he led me towards the stables. Dwarves would glance at me curiously for a moment, but when they noticed that I was accompanying the older dwarf they paid me little attention.

"Give me ye'r saddle lassie," he ordered once we reached the stables. I quickly undid the girth and straps of the saddle so that he could take it from the horse's back. As he took care of the equipment, I rubbed the horse down with a brush before turning to release him with the ponies.

"Not there!" I withdrew my hand from the gate to glance at the dwarf. He pointed to the other side of the room. "That is where we keep the rams, the ponies are ov'r there."

I nodded and brought the horse to the proper paddock before releasing him. He happily jogged inside to meet his fellow stablemates. I smiled as Kíli's pony was the first to greet the large horse. The little one turned to kick at him playfully and I could not help but chuckled at the sight. The animals had a strange way of interacting with one another.

I turned away to find Dwalin still waiting for me. I tensed under his gaze but I walked to him anyway. "Thank you, for handling the guards."

"Think nothin' of it," he grunted and turned to walk away. I did not realize until he turned his head to glare at me that he had intended for me to follow. I quickly moved to walk beside him. I was confused as to where he was leading me, but I followed him anyways. Even after the many months that I had spent around the older dwarf, I still had a difficult time reading his moods. I briefly considered asking him where we were going but I figured it would be better just to follow him. "Take these stairs all the way to the top, ye'll find 'im there. He's been working non-stop up there, foolish lad."

He smirked as he pointed towards the stairway. I nearly asked him who it was that I was looking for but I could only assume he was speaking of Kíli. I nodded to him and thanked him once more.

"Aye," he nodded before turning and leaving. I smirked as I watched him leave. He was a man of few words, that I was learning quickly. He would get along famously with Legolas, if dwarves and elves did not stand so far apart.

I began walking up the stairs but I did not make it far before running into a group of dwarves walking down from the top. It appeared to be all of the dwarves who we had captured many months ago, all except for Thorin that is. I also could not find my dwarf amongst the exhausted group. They were all covered in dirt and looked as if they had been working relentlessly all day.

"Lady Tauriel!" Orí perked up as he noticed me. Each dwarf that had made the journey to the Shire with me wore a smile as they greeted me while the others looked annoyed at my presence. "You have made it!"

"Aye, you better appreciate all of the work we've done for ye'," the dwarf who I believe was named Gloin grunted. Bofur quickly smacked his shoulder.

"I have only just arrived," I glanced at him in confusion. "And I have no right to give you orders master dwarf."

"Ignore them," Fíli nudged his way to the front. "It is good to see you again. Kíli's still up there. You are lucky he has been so busy, otherwise he would be out searching for you."

He laughed. Everyone else took their leave and continued their walk down the stairs. Fíli gave me one last smile before moving to follow them.

"Fíli?" I stopped him. "I spoke with the Princess of Dale before returning here."

I spoke formally, hoping that it would help her chances of my request. His eyes grew brighter but he remained composed. "Aye, what news of Dale?"

"It appears that the new duties are quite troublesome to her. I suggested that you may offer some assistance to her." I watched him struggle to keep his lips from curling into a smile, but finally he nodded and cleared his throat.

"Aye, if she needs the help, I will be glad to give it. Now, go see my brother before he works himself to death." He finally allowed a smile to take over but he turned away quickly to hide it. I smirked at the dwarf before returning to climb the rest of the stairs.

As I made the climb my stomach began to churn. I had not realized how much I had missed my dwarf, but now as I was seconds away from seeing him once again my heart jumped against my chest. I had thought that my days of being nervous around him had finally been over, yet now after days apart I had to clench my fists to hold back the nervous chills. When I reached the top I was unsure of where to find him, since the cavern weaved into many corridors. I was nervous to explore, considering that many of the dwarves within the mountain were still unsure of my presence here.

"Kíli?" I called out. My voice echoed through the halls until finally I heard a pair of footsteps rushing my way. I smiled as I saw the short figure approaching through the darkness.

"Tauriel?" he gasped as he finally came into view. It was difficult to see him clearly in the darkness but it did not matter, for the next thing I knew was that I was being crushed against his chest. I smiled into his shoulder and lowered myself to my knees so that he could hold me properly. Neither of us minded the abnormal height difference but after several occasions where he would prop himself upon rocks or stumps, I learned that he enjoyed the opportunities to stand above me. "I have missed you."

His rough chin rubbed against my neck. I had only just begun to adapt to the rough texture against my smooth skin, but I was beginning to enjoy the feel more and more. With my heart burning, I desired to press my lips against his skin. I kissed him just underneath his ear and mumbled against him, "and I you."

His lips moved against my skin until they finally reached mine. I leaned into his kiss and breathed a sigh of relief that we were together once again. He pulled away far too soon to gaze into my eyes. "How was your visit to Mirkwood?"

There was worry in his voice, though I was unsure what he would have to fear. "It was lovely, I found an old friend and we spent some time together. That is the reason for my delay."

I thought my words would soothe him but his face only fell further. I glanced at him in confusion and brought my hand to his cheek.

"What troubles you, _meleth nin?_ "

"It is nothing…" he attempted to break away from my hold but I held him firmly.

"Kíli, tell me." I insisted.

"You could stay there if that is what you want," he whispered sadly. "You are not bound here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tauriel…" he cleared his throat. "Are you happy here?"

"I have only just arrived," I nearly laughed but since he looked so broken I decided against it. I held his face more firmly and leaned my forehead against his. "But I know that much of my happiness is found by your side."

His smile returned. I went to lean in for another kiss but he pulled me up to my feet instead. I laughed at his excitement as he dragged me along the hallways. "Where are you taking me?"

"You shall see," he said. "We only started a few days ago, there is still much work to be done."

I wanted to question him further but I figured that he would give me no answers. I began to see some light from torches as we neared the destination. We came to a large door before he turned to me.

"Close your eyes." I glared at him but he only smirked. "Come on, close them."

I glared at him for a moment longer before obeying his request. I heard the door open and a moment later he grasped my hands and guided me forward. "If this is one of your pranks, I will fight back."

"Not necessary my love," he chuckled before stopping me. "Okay, open them."

After witnessing several of the dwarf's ideas of practical jokes on each other on the road, I was slightly nervous to find out what he had waiting for me. Yet when I did open them, my mouth fell open in surprise.

It was a large room, designed to appear like those of Rivendell. The posts of the bed were carved to appear like vines and there were several other organic carvings amongst the room. There was a wall with numerous slots where I assumed windows would be placed and a larger hole that could hold a door.

"Like I said, it is not finished. We still have to finish building the wall and the windows. Plus, many of the carvings are not done. I have only seen Mirkwood's cells so I did not know how to craft it as your home, but I figured that you seemed to like it in Rivendell. Come here," he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the unfinished doorframe. I was still stunned from the beauty of the room but when he led me through the door I saw even greater beauty. There was a large area open to the sky and upon the ledge were large piles of dirt and scattered baby trees. "It is really hard getting the dirt up here, but we almost have enough. I'll plant grass and soon enough we will get the trees in the ground as well."

His hand tugged at my fingertips and I glanced down at him.

"So, do you like it?" His eyes sparkled as he searched my face for approval.

"You are building me a forest…" I said in disbelief. I could not understand the ways of dwarves, especially after being raised to believe that they were only greedy creatures.

"Well, sort of. A very small forest," he chuckled nervously.

I shook my head in disbelief and brought my hand to the necklace that he had crafted me when we first arrived in Erebor. First the necklace, then a bow, and now he has built me my own personal home. I could only imagine what he had planned for me next and suddenly I felt incredibly small in our relationship. I had spent the past few days in sorrow over the feeling that I had lost my home in Mirkwood, meanwhile he had been building all of this.

"Tauriel?" I glanced back to my dwarf and found that my silence had made him uneasy. I did not know how to put my gratitude into words, so instead my hands grasped the cloth of his shirt and I crushed his lips to mine. He grunted in surprise but within seconds his arms weaved around my back to hold me close. I poured as much gratitude and love that I could gather into the kiss. I had only meant for it to be short, but my despair of being away for several days finally caught up with me and I kissed him again.

It wasn't until several heated kisses later that I noticed my wandering hands that had settled upon his chest. I quickly brought them back to his shoulders for fear that the action was inappropriate. It reminded me of that moment long ago in the Blue Mountains after stitching his wound. I had been so entranced by the smooth skin and the soft hair of his chest, that I had not realized what I had been doing. If any elf knew of my actions… I feared what words they would title me with. I pushed away the thoughts and reveled in the feel of his strong shoulders. I was unsure of how much time had passed before we finally broke apart.

"Kíli, it is incredible." I whispered. "I do not know how to repay you."

"I think you just did," he breathed heavily. I smiled and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you," I told him. His cheeks curled into that smile that he wore best.

"And I you," he gave me a chaste kiss. "You do have eleven other dwarves to thank by the way, but I would ask that you go about it differently than you did here… mmph!"

I silenced him with another kiss and he smiled against my lips. I spent many moments throughout the rest of the night "thanking" him for his gift, before the exhaustion from his hard work caught up to him and he fell asleep underneath the stars. I allowed him to use my legs as a pillow and as he slept I weaved a few braids into his hair to investigate how the elven style would look upon him. They would have to be removed in the morning but I allowed ourselves this short night to bask in the feelings of being in love.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Kíli POV** _

I stood by awaiting orders from Gloin as he helped the others repair some broken supporting posts. I was impressed with the mountain's stability after all of the damage that had been left over by the dragon. Much had been repaired since Smaug's death but unfortunately the dragon had done quite a number on the mountain. Every new corridor we found, led to more destruction that we had not been aware of.

"Hand me a hammer lad," he ordered.

"How long is this going to take?" I groaned as I tossed him a hammer. "I still have a few tasks to finish in Tauriel's room."

"You've got other duties to worry about," he grunted.

"You have been spending an awful lot of time around the elf," Balin said curiously.

"What is your point Balin?" I twirled a tool around out of boredom.

"My point is that it is strange," he stated. "We hardly see you anymore."

"I happen to enjoy her company," I stated obviously, resulting in several glares.

"A little more than he should," Bofur laughed under his breath.

"I like her too," Orí said happily but he shrunk back as everyone turned their glares to him. "Well I do…"

"Give it a rest brother," Dwalin clapped Balin's shoulder. "That elf is not as terrible as ye' think."

"Have you all gone mad?!" Nori chimed in.

"She did save the lad's life," Oin jumped in to defend her. I was rather pleased with the amount of support that she received from the company. "And according to Thorin himself, that Princeling helped him defeat Azog."

"His name is Legolas, master Oin." I turned to find Tauriel enter the hallway. "Although I do appreciate your defense of him, but he has told me that King Thorin handled much of that fight on his own."

"Modest Princeling, nonetheless we must be thankful. Was that lad yer' mate, lassie? Don't you miss 'im?"

"Oin!" My mouth fell open. Tauriel flushed with slight embarrassment, but smirked at my reaction.

"No Oin, he is not. He was much like a brother to me, but yes I do miss him," she explained as I glared at the dwarf who dared to suggest such a thing.

"Then why don't you return to that forest where ye' belong," Gloin grunted as he worked. Instead of being offended, Tauriel remained composed.

"He has been tasked elsewhere. Besides, I rather enjoy your company master Gloin," she smiled to him before turning to me. "Your brother has asked me to fetch you."

"My savior," I smiled. "Have fun cleaning up boys!"

They all grumbled as I rushed to her side. I waited until they were out of earshot to ask where we were going.

"We must retrieve Armand and your pony," she answered. "Fíli has asked for our help to escort Sigrid from Dale."

"That sounds a lot more enjoyable than… wait, what?!" I stopped in my tracks. "Escort her where?"

"He has not told you?" She raised her brow. "This has been planned for over a week. She will be staying here for some time to train with him."

"What?!" I exclaimed even louder. Apparently my expression was appealing to her because she laughed as she turned to head for the stables. "That bugger… He never tells me anything anymore."

"Or perhaps you are not paying attention," she smirked. "He has spoken of this several times with you near."

"No he hasn't, he's talked about going to Dale… Oh," I suddenly realized that she was correct as I recalled some of our previous conversations. I had only been partially paying attention to my brother's words since I was focused in my work. Tauriel's miniature forest was finally coming along. "Hey, I never did tell you! Sigrid is his secret lady."

"Yes," she said as a matter of fact. I stared at her in surprise.

"You knew?"

"I had my suspicions," she shrugged. "His behavior over the past week only confirmed my thoughts."

I was about to accuse her of withholding the information from me but we had reached the stables and Fíli was waiting with all three animals already saddled.

"About time," he finished fastening the breast plate on Tauriel's horse. "Come on, mount up."

"So eager to get going," I smirked.

"I have a lot to do today and would like to get back before dinner," he stated.

"Uh-huh, like spending time " _training_ " your Princess?" I mounted my pony.

"Should I have asked Orí to come instead?" he threatened.

"No, no," I smiled. "Lead on lover boy."

"I do not think you get to call me that," Fíli smirked as he kicked his pony forward. "I am not the dwarf who is building an impossible forest on the side of a mountain, just for the comfort of one maiden."

"Anything my lady wants, she shall receive," I winked at her.

"Tauriel, request for my brother to shut his big mouth," Fíli told her.

"What makes you believe that I hold that kind of power?" she joked.

"He just said that he would do anything you want," he stated obviously.

"I am sorry Fíli but I rather enjoy his voice," she smiled.

"I love you," I smiled back to her as Fíli groaned.

"Oh Mahal, I should have brought Orí…"

_**Tauriel POV** _

I held back a smirk as Fíli moved his pony quicker as we reached the city. I doubted that he even realized his actions, but dwarves were so much more obvious about their affections. Though, I shall admit that the older brother is far better at hiding his feelings than Kíli ever was. I was surprised that the rest of the company had not yet discovered our connection, since Kíli was speaking more freely on the matter in present times. Although I did not mind Kíli's enthusiasm, I feared his reckless behavior. Not all dwarves within the mountain were ready to know of our relationship.

The people of the city looked upon us with smiles. The two kingdoms worked well together and I was impressed with how quickly each were flourishing. It appeared that all hard feelings between the two were long gone. The dragon was no more than a distant memory and the destruction that had been caused by it was nearly gone. My heart still feared for the children who were now orphaned because of the dragon's rage, but Bard worked hard to provide for them. Yet, I knew all too well the struggles that they would have to face on their own. No child should be without a mother and father.

Bard was outside of his house when we reached them. He was planting flowers with his youngest daughter, who looked alight with joy to be decorating her home. I sensed that they did not have such luxuries in their old home.

"Bard," Fíli nodded to the King as he dismounted from his pony.

"Ah, Prince Fíli," he shook dirt from his hands as he turned to greet us. He nodded to each of us. "Prince Kíli, Lady Tauriel."

None of us enjoyed the titles he labeled us with, but none corrected him.

"Kíli!" Tilda jumped up from the ground.

"Well hello little one," he smiled to her. The young girl looked as if she wanted to speak with him further, but Bard began to question the older brother.

"Will you be with her at all times?" he asked worriedly. "We spent our entire lives on the lake, we know nothing of living in caverns."

"Erebor is not a cavern master Bard," Fíli assured. "I promise you it is quite safe."

"And the other dwarves are alright with one of our kind living there?"

"Of course, they accept…" he stopped as he glanced nervously at me. I understood what he had intended to say, but I was not offended. If the dwarves could accept an elf, than they certainly would accept a human within their halls. Well, even those who are not fond of me will be so focused upon my presence that they would not be bothered by young Sigrid. Fíli cleared his throat, "I assure you that no harm shall come to her. I will be by her side every day."

"Probably each night as well," Kíli mumbled under his breath. I grasped his shoulder tightly to silence him. He flinched under the tight grip but it did not rid the smile on his face.

"Behave," I threatened quietly. Thankfully, the King had not heard his inappropriate comment and continued to question the older dwarf for his daughter's safety.

"Father," Sigrid mumbled as she exited her home. "I am eighteen, I can handle myself."

"I know darling," Bard scratched the back of his neck. "It is just that this is a new world that you are going to."

"Da'," she laughed. "It is less than a day's ride away. Dale was also a new experience, but we managed it alright."

She attempted to comfort her father. He sighed lightly and walked to her to speak with her privately. We all stood away to allow them to have their goodbye. This would be the first time that the young girl was leaving her family and no doubt it was a troubling step in her life, even if her departure was for a short period of time. I watched the man pull his daughter into his arms and hold her for quite some time before releasing her to help gather her things. We stepped in to help load a pack pony with her belongings before Bard presented her with a horse to ride.

"Can I go?" Tilda asked excitedly, but Bard quickly answered with a no. She pouted for a moment but Kíli walked over to her and cheered her up by promising our constant visits in the future. The little girl blushed wildly as he placed his arm around her shoulders for a playful hug. It was an innocent touch, but the girl looked incredibly affected by it. I began to realize just how much the little one looked up to my dwarf.

"Let me help you my lady," Fíli stood near the horse to help Sigrid mount up. Bard watched them curiously as the dwarf pushed the girl up and into the saddle. I held back a smile as he was obviously distressed. I was unsure if it was because he had to say goodbye to his daughter or if it was because another man was stealing his duties of assisting her.

"Send a raven as soon as you arrive," Bard gave her his final orders. She appeared ready to sigh deeply but instead nodded in agreement. "I love you darling."

"I love you too da'," she smiled. "And you too Tilda. You will tell Bain the same, won't you?"

The youngest nodded and within moments we were all back on the horses and walking away from the family.

"So Sigrid," Kíli smiled. "Are you excited to become a dwarf?"

"Of course Kíli," she laughed. "Although I would prefer not to have a beard."

"You do not get one if I don't," he smirked. "So… training for Princess eh?"

"That is the plan," she said.

"That sounds like an awful lot of time alone with my brother…"

"Alright," Fíli spoke up. "Your first tip in your training is to ignore every word that comes out of his mouth."

"What if I said your beard's on fire? Would you not want her to warn you?"

"I stand by my words earlier, I should have brought Orí."

I chuckled alongside Sigrid as the two bickered, this would be an interesting adventure.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Kíli POV** _

"You are telling me that you built all of this?" Sigrid said in awe as she sat watching Tauriel and I plant the final trees in her make-shift forest. This was not the first time that she had been in Tauriel's room since her arrival two weeks ago, but she still had a difficult time grasping the idea that such a task could be performed.

"For the third time, aye," I laughed. "With lots of help of course. How is your training coming?"

"Well enough," she shrugged. "Though King Thorin keeps taking Fíli away for some secret mission. He will not tell me what is going on, but whatever it is has him on edge."

"Secret mission?" I said curiously. "This is the first I have heard of it. Maybe he is building a lake inside the mountain for the comfort of his maiden."

"Maiden?" she questioned. The hint of jealousy could not be missed. "I did not think that dwarves liked the lake."

"We don't," I smiled at how clueless the girl appeared. I had not exactly been subtle these past couple weeks about my brother's affections for the girl, yet she still walked blindly against the obvious.

"Hold this," Tauriel attempted to change the subject as she gestured to the tree. I held it straight as she covered the roots with dirt.

"How exactly did you get all this dirt up here?" Sigrid asked.

"Twelve grumpy dwarves, twenty four buckets, numerous trips up the stairs, and several pints of ale." I gave her the best answer that I could muster. "Plus a large handful of cursing."

Tauriel brushed off her hands and stood to examine our most recent contribution to the forest. The trees were little, but one day this ledge would be a sight for the heavens.

Rumbles amongst the clouds signified the coming storm. It made me thankful that we had finished planting everything, including the grass seed, for watering this ledge would be a whole other complicated task.

"Well Sigrid, since my brother is busy, how would you like to join us in the range? I have to prove to Tauriel that my aim is far superior then an elf's," I winked at my love.

"We shall see," she smiled dangerously.

"I would not miss this for the world," Sigrid laughed.

"Good! Let us get inside before the rain starts." I gathered the tools before following them inside. Tauriel gathered her bow and quiver from the room before we left to find the range. We had only been there once since our arrival and the time had been spent fixing the place up so that we could practice in the future. I was excited for it had been too long since I had the opportunity to use my favored weapon.

I walked behind the two ladies as they conversed through the halls. Tauriel would not admit it to me, but I knew how much she was enjoying having a non-dwarf companion. It did not bother me, because I could only imagine how it must feel to be the only one of her kind amongst a crowd of others.

As I followed them, a figure entering the mountain caught my eye. Fíli slung a shovel over his shoulder as he trampled past the guards. He looked incredibly frustrated as he tried to rub dirt from his clothes.

"I will meet you guys at the range," I told the girls before turning to follow my brother. They looked at me curiously but did not linger for long before they continued their journey to the practice room. I jogged to catch up with him before he tossed his shovel into a small room and rubbed the back of his neck in distress.

"Fíli?" He jumped at my voice. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked to me and it left me uneasy. This behavior was very unlike him. "What is going on brother?"

"N-nothing," he quickly said and desperately tried to rub the dirt from his hands. "Where is Sigrid? I should return to her."

"She is going to the range with Tauriel," I grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past me. "Speak with me brother, what troubles you?"

"Kíli," he whispered dangerously. "I know it is difficult for you to understand, but you cannot know everything it is that I am doing."

I glared at him for his harsh words. "Fíli?!"

He sighed deeply and softened his gaze. "I am sorry. Truly I am, but you must let this one go."

"Let what go?" I asked grumpily. I was both confused and hurt by his secrecy, but my feelings did not persuade him to answer me. He began walking towards the range, leaving me to fume as I jogged to catch up.

_**Tauriel POV** _

Sigrid shot arrow after arrow and began to become frustrated as each missed their mark. She sighed angrily after releasing the final arrow. She dropped the bow to the ground and walked to retrieve the arrows.

"You are thinking about the shot too much," I explained as she returned to my side. "Try releasing it quicker and trust your instinct."

"Alright," she stated with a hint of doubt. However, when she made her shot the arrow stuck firmly in the target. She laughed excitedly and I smiled at her victory. She continued to shoot, gaining more success with every shot before her arm began to tire. "I see why you like this weapon so much. It's rather fun when you get used to it."

"As long as you use it carefully," I agreed and we gathered the arrows once more.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," I assured her. I enjoyed my time around the young one and welcomed her questions.

"Are you and Kíli… well you know… dating?" I tensed at the question.

"I am unfamiliar with that term," I spoke honestly, however I suspected that I understood the meaning.

"I think your kind calls it courting," she answered. Her face reddened and I realized that I must be looking at her strange. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a thing…"

"No, it is alright," I quickly stated. I gripped my bow nervously, concerned to answer. However, after a moment of thinking I realized how much I trusted the girl. "Is it so easy to recognize?"

"Well, only if you're paying attention," she offered but it did not rid me of my frown. "You do not want others to know?"

"It is not that we do not desire to be known," I sighed. I truly longed for the day when we would no longer have to hide from their curious eyes. "I fear that there are many in this mountain… in this world who would not approve."

"You never seemed like that type of person who cared what others believe," she observed.

"Indeed," I smiled sadly. "However, I do not want to ruin the peace of these moments. One day others shall know, but for now we must enjoy the peace while we have it."

"I can understand that," she smiled. "However, I am afraid that one of you will have to break the news to Tilda. She has quite the crush on your dwarf."

Before either of us could speak any further, two figures entered the room. Sigrid's eyes lit up as Fíli stepped through the door, followed by my dwarf. The two appeared troubled but they both composed themselves as they approached.

"Already started I see," Kíli smiled at the fresh holes in the targets. He glanced at Sigrid. "Well, let's see what you have got."

"Oh no," she shook her head. "My arm is tired."

"No excuses milady," he chuckled and readied his bow.

We practiced for nearly an hour, getting lost in laughter and conversation as we shot. Even Fíli took up a bow for enjoyment, though he was not particularly skilled with the weapon. Sigrid stood near him and offered tips to improve his aim. I smiled, as it was the exact same advice that I had given her but I did not fault her for it.

"It is no good," he laughed as his arrow veered away from the target. "I am useless with this weapon."

"You are not," she stepped closer and encouraged him to try again by taking his arms and lifting them back up to the proper position. Entranced by the touch, he nocked another arrow and followed her advice before taking aim. The two roared with victory after his arrow stuck firmly into the target. "I told you that you could do it!"

"Never again shall I doubt you my Lady," he chuckled but they both stopped as they glanced at us. I realized then that I had stopped what I was doing to watch the couple. A wide smile took over my face that I would be unable to rid myself of even if I wanted to. I curiously glanced at Kíli, who stood cross-legged while leaning on his bow. He looked more smug than I had ever seen him.

"What?" Fíli and Sigrid asked at the same time.

"Oh, nothing," Kíli smiled. "So Fíli, have you taught her how to dance properly yet?"

"She knows how to dance you little…"

"Not by the ways of the dwarf my good brother. Your party is next week is it not?" he asked.

"Do not remind me," Fíli grumbled but both Sigrid and I looked to them curiously.

"What party?" Sigrid asked.

"His birthday of course," Kíli answered.

"It's your birthday?" Sigrid smiled at him.

"The party is not for my birthday," he grumbled. "It is to announce my future as King officially. It is a step that Thorin says must be taken before coronation. It just happens to also be my birthday."

"Is that not done when you are a child?" I asked curiously. I knew nothing of dwarven royal protocol, however I imagined that such an event would have taken place long ago.

"Aye," he answered. "Thought, we did not exactly have a Kingdom to rule when I was born. I do not want it, but Thorin insists that it must be done."

"Aye! Which means that you ladies must be well versed in dwarven parties," Kíli jumped up on a boulder to make himself taller. He smiled as he held out a hand for me to take. "My Lady?"

"Do you plan on bringing that boulder along with you to this party? Or perhaps a box?" I smirked as I placed my hand in his. His smile never faded as he drew me close.

"I only plan on bringing you, my beautiful star." His hand came to rest on my cheek. I heard a groan from the other dwarf and a giggle from the young girl.

"Come along Sigrid," Fíli ushered her towards the exit. "I shall rescue you from this."

"My hero," she chuckled and followed him out of the room. Kíli's laughter brought my attention back to him.

"Big baby," he muttered before wrapping an arm around my back.

"Kíli," I whispered nervously, suddenly embarrassed. "I do not know how."

"How to what, love?" he raised his eyebrow. "You have never danced before?"

"It was not in our training," I attempted to laugh but my nerves got the better of me. "I have also never had a partner."

"Do not worry," he smiled and stared at our hands. His fingers moved to link with mine. "All you need to do, is follow my lead."

He began moving me around slowly and I locked my eyes with his for direction. Though it turns out that I did not need it, for his hands guided me through every move. I smiled when he twirled me around in a circle before drawing me back to him.

"How do you know how to do all of this?" I asked him curiously.

"I have seen it done many times," he chuckled. "And I also forced Orí to help me out when we were children, but you are never to speak of that to anyone."

We both laughed at this. I tried to imagine the little dwarf trying to learn the steps.

"How do you plan to do this from the ground instead of a boulder?" I smirked at him upon his rock.

"I will improvise," he smiled and brought his forehead to mine. Our dancing had turned to simple swaying, however we continued to hold one another tightly. I had seen dancing done only a few times in my years, but never had I imagined that it would be like this. I could never see the joy in the strange act, but the simple closeness we shared in this moment chased away all fears.

I became impatient against the distance and moved to meet his lips. It was these moments where I did not mind his desire to make himself taller, for it was easier to hold him. Not that I minded our differences in height. He deepened the contact and as usual the act sent my heart tumbling. However, it lasted for only a moment before a shocked gasp at the door broke us apart. We both stood frozen as we stared at the newcomer.

"Mum."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Kíli POV** _

I was frozen under my mother's tense gaze. I could not move nor form any words under her disapproving eyes. None of us were ready for this moment, the moment when we would have to explain everything. There was a good reason that I had decided against informing her of my love just yet. She was not ready to forgive the elves.

Beside me, Tauriel stood as still as a statue. It was obvious that she was equally as frightened as I was. I wanted to calm her, but I did not know how.

It took me a moment to realize that there was a figure cowering behind the dwarrowdam. Fíli looked at me through guilt-filled eyes. Sigrid was beside him, with the similar fright that matched the atmosphere of the room. Though my attention remained on mother's troubled face.

"Mother," I acknowledged her presence once again. We could not stand here all night in silence. My voice snapped the dam from her frozen trance and a look of pure outrage dominated her features.

"What is going on in your head, boy?" she growled from the other side of the cavern. My heart dipped slightly. I do not know why I had expected her to be understanding of our situation, but her disapproval was more disappointing that I could have ever imagined.

"My head is clear," I attempted to sound strong but I am not certain how believable it was.

"Explain yourself," she said darkly. "Then we shall see how sane your mind is."

I knew nothing that I would say could help. Nothing from my mouth would prove to her that my love was true. So, instead I glanced at Tauriel and lifted a finger to gently move her hair away so that the braid symbolizing our courtship was visible. Fíli raised his eyebrows in surprise, Sigrid looked utterly confused, while mother remained unfazed by the beauty of my braid.

"There are two possibilities here," she began to stomp towards us. Fíli hesitated before following our mother. Poor Sigrid looked at a loss of what action she should take. "Either the elf witch has cast a spell over your foolish brain, or you are as daft as a rabbit venturing near a snake hole."

The fear I had felt was quickly chased away at mention of the elf witch. I loved mother dearly, but I would not allow her to speak such ill terms to my beloved. I swallowed my fury for I could not lash out at her as I had when Dwalin spoke ill of Tauriel. However, I did jump down from the boulder to place myself in between the two women. I would rather take a fierce beating from the dam, than watch her harm my elf.

"Do not speak like that mother," I warned.

"Do not sass me boy!" she threatened even louder. I could feel Tauriel tense from behind me, yet I stood strong against the angry dam. Her eyes glanced upwards to glare at the elf. "You… You filthy elf! To think that I had begun to trust your kind again!"

She motioned to step around me so that she could reach the elf, but she was quickly stopped by both Fíli and I. She shrugged away from both of our arms but thankfully stopped her pursue of my elf.

"Fíli," she heaved. "Escort the Lady of Dale and this creature from the room. I must teach your brother a lesson."

My fists clenched tightly. I was not a child who needed to be morphed into a man. I have grown much since our first departure from the Blue Mountains, I have seen more death than any person should ever have to and nearly experienced it firsthand. I knew my choices were wise.

Fíli gestured for Tauriel to follow him, but she looked to me in terror. Ignoring my anger, I forced a smile onto my face as I nodded to her in an attempt to assure her that I could handle the situation myself. She did not look convinced and hesitated to leave, but in the end we all knew that angering the dam even further would be of no benefit. She swallowed hard before following Fíli and Sigrid from the room. I watched them disappear through the door before turning my attention back to my mother. Her expression had changed ever so slightly from complete fury to a complex mixture of sadness and anger.

"Why are you doing this Kíli?" she asked.

"I love her mother," I sighed.

"You do not," she grunted. Before I could argue she raised her voice slightly. "Dwarves do not mix with their kind, what you feel is not real."

"Mother, stop this," I begged angrily. "I know what I feel…"

"You are but a boy! A boy who has stumbled into the path of a witch able to manipulate you into believing in love. You foolishly fell for it," she shook her head in disbelief and turned away to begin pacing. I took a deep breath as I contemplated words to help her see the truth, unfortunately I was unsure how to accomplish such a task. "I should go straight to your uncle… maybe he can…"

"No!" I exclaimed. My eyes widened and my heart thumped against my chest. "He is not ready to know of this."

"He will never be ready to hear of this! It is better he knows now so that he can send her back to where she belongs."

"She belongs here with me," I practically growled.

"She belongs back in her forest," her eyes narrowed even further. "Far away from here. She must go!"

"Then I will follow her!" She gazed at me in fear. I cannot say I was proud of myself, yet I felt a twinge of delight in seeing her distressed at this.

"You… what?"

"If you drive her away, I will follow." I said sternly.

"You would leave your home?" she asked in surprise. "You would leave behind your family?"

I hesitated to answer her. I did not want to hurt her, but the truth was that I would do so. I would abandon all I have ever known to be with my love. "She is my family."

"Kíli," she shook her head. "Why can you not see?! She has clawed her way into your heart! She is an elf, she cannot love you!"

"Why not mother?" the anger returned. "Perhaps it is you who cannot see…"

"What do you think that elf sees in you lad? We are far too different! Besides, not even a dwarrowdam would have you!" the words slipped from her lips. I knew it was out of anger, but the words pierced through my heart as if they were sharp blades. Only the pain was much worst.

"Am I truly so fowl, mother?" I whispered. The hurt must have been evident because her eyes slipped into surprise as she recognized what words had passed her lips.

"No… Kíli, I did not mean…" she gasped. She raised her arms to hold me, but I flinched away from her touch. My heart weighed heavy and no amount of comfort from the dam could lift it back up in this moment.

"Do what you must mother," I whispered sadly. "Tell Thorin, tell the entire world of your pathetic son's doing. I do not care."

I hung my head low, unable to look at her eyes. I already caught a glimpse of the tears that began to spill from them and I could not handle her pity. Although deep down in my heart I knew that she regretted her words deeply, she could never take them back. She had been victorious, she had brought me back down to the level of a child.

Tears swelled up within my own eyes as I stepped around her. She tried to stop me but I avoided her touch. I passed through the door and the sound of her sobs stopped me for just a moment. Mother's tears were heartbreaking, but my heart already suffered this evening and it was by her doing. With the heavy weight tugging at my heart, I walked away from the room.

I assumed that Fíli had brought the others back to Tauriel's room, but I did not walk in their direction just yet. I found an empty dark room for some time alone with my thoughts. When I was seated and certain that no ears were nearby, I encouraged the tears to escape while they had the chance.

_**Tauriel POV** _

I paced the room nervously as the rain pounded against the mountainside. We were safe from the weather within the room, yet I desperately wanted to wander outside to allow the water to cool my skin. Kíli had still not returned and I was unsure what action to take. It would be unwise to search him out and risk angering the dwarrowdam further, yet sitting here and waiting was an unpleasant task.

"Relax Tauriel," Fíli offered. "He can handle himself. This is not the first time he and mother have gotten into a spat."

"Did you not see her?" I nearly growled as I continued to pace. "I have seen orcs with less fowl expressions."

"I have seen worst on her," he smirked. "Like the time the little bugger lit Nori's beard on fire when he was just a lad… He got quite the earful, plus a few welts on his behind."

"I should be there with him," I ignored his attempts to lighten the mood. "He should not have to face this on his own."

"He would be too busy trying to keep her from harming you to accomplish anything. You must understand that Kíli is still her baby, and in her eyes you are the woman trying to take him away."

"I would do no such thing," I glared at him. His arms flew up in defense.

"I know that, but she will need a little more convincing." He sighed. "Working yourself up will do no good. Oh, and you may want to cover that braid back up. Best not alert anymore dwarves tonight."

"What is so significant about a braid?" Sigrid finally asked.

"It is an intimate act, dwarves only braid the hair of those special to them," he explained. I understood his concern, but at this very moment Kíli was fighting for our courtship and I refused to hide the braid.

"But what about that time when you let me…" Sigrid began to speak but trailed off nervously. The dwarf's face widened in realization and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. I was unsure of what had occurred between the two, but my nerves would not allow me to feel the proper joy for them.

We all turned at the creaking of the door. Kíli looked exhausted from his verbal battle but he forced a smile on his face as he gazed at me.

"Kíli! What happened?" Fíli was the first to ask. "I tried to stop her from going into the room but she…"

"It is alright Fíli," he shrugged in defeat. "It was bound to happen one day."

He was acting strong as if nothing had gone astray this day, but I could see straight through his act. Something was troubling him deeply. I could only assume the outcome of his talk had not gone well.

"No bruises I see," Fíli offered light chuckles for his brother.

"I am a little old for a spanking brother," he only grumbled.

"So tell us what happened then?" he pressed his younger brother.

"Not tonight," Kíli stated firmly. "I am tired."

The answer did not satisfy the older brother but he merely nodded in understanding and turned to Sigrid. "My lady, I will show you to your room."

He offered the young girl his hand which she gently took. Fíli patted Kíli's shoulder as he passed by and he led Sigrid from the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked after the door shut behind them.

"I am fine, it is you who has my concern."

"You worry for nothing," he stated simply. "I am fine."

I sighed before glaring at him. "It is unlike you to lie to me."

"I am not lying."

"So I am to understand that there is nothing troubling you?" I continued to glare.

"Aye," his tough expression began to slip. I sat upon the edge of the bed so that I could be level with him.

"I cannot help you if you will not speak with me," I begged for his honesty. "It is a part of elven courtship that the pair exercises their trust for one another. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," he whispered as his face began to fall as he allowed his true emotions to come forth.

"Then speak with me," I lifted a hand to remove a strand of hair from his eyes. I allowed him several moments of silence as he contemplated his words. There was no sound other than the rain that continued to attack the mountain. Finally, I became impatient and sighed in irritation before rising to walk amongst the room. I did not make it far before a heart wrenching voice turned me back to him in an instant.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

"What?" I gasped at him in surprise. Of all the things that I thought were going through the dwarf's head, that was the last thing that I thought I would hear.

"It's just…" his eyes fell to his hands, which were tugging nervously at a loose strand of cloth amongst his shirt. "I mean… we are of different… well you know. And well I… I am not exactly a catch for a dwarf."

He chuckled nervously but there was no humor in his voice.

"And I also know that I do not share many attributes of an elf…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

I watched him curiously as I walked back to take my seat on the bed, wondering what had occurred between he and his mother's exchange to cause him to feel such nonsense. I gently took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"You do not look of an elf, it is true, but I have never desired to court an elf. I have only ever desired you." I held his face more firmly. I began to run my fingers along his features as I spoke, "You have soft eyes to match your kind heart. Although it is unique to my kind, I am very fond of your bearded chin. You are strong, both in spirit and body. Even your scars attract my eyes, for they are memory."

Once my hands reached his shoulders I traced them back until I was holding his face once again.

"Yes Kíli, I think you are attractive. Banish your worries," I told him firmly, hoping to rid him of his fears. His eyes began to shine brighter than I have ever seen before, but I did not get to see them for long because he fell forward to hide his face in the crook of my neck. For several moments I sat there and held him before encouraging him to retell his tale. After another moment he relaxed his muscles and drew back to explain what had happened.

His mother did not approve, this much I had already known. However, the length that she had gone in her attempts to sway his mind left me angry with the dam. When he finished his story it appeared that his spirits had lifted slightly, however embarrassment took over his features.

"I feel like a child," he admitted but I immediately shook my head.

"Even the strongest of warriors experience moments of sorrow. Do not think that way," I ran my fingers along his bearded cheek to remind how intriguing the feel of it was to me. I wanted to ask what action should be taken next, for his mother had threatened to reveal our courtship to the King. Yet, his expression began to tire and I could sense that the emotional night had worn on him. "You must rest. Take my bed."

"What?" All signs of exhaustion left his face as a look of pure terror took over. I glanced at him in confusion. _Had I offended him?_ "I cannot take your bed."

"I did not say that I would be joining you," I could feel my face blush madly as I realized his fears.

"Aye, but it does not matter. It would be dishonorable for a dwarf to lay in a lady's bed before wedding her," he explained nervously. If I had not felt embarrassed, I would have reveled in the fact that I was able to cause his blush for a change.

"Then I shall see you in the morn," I nervously bid him goodnight but he only shrugged.

"Nah, I do not want to explain everything to Fíli tonight," he moved to lie on the ground. "I shall sleep here."

"You would sleep upon the floor instead of a bed?" I rolled my eyes at the absurdity.

"If you would prefer, I could go seek Thorin to perform a marriage so that we may share a bed," he smirked and laid his head on the ground. It was only a joke, but my heart tumbled at his mention of marriage. For just a moment, I toyed with the idea that such an event could happen. A wedding between a dwarf and an elf. Willingly binding myself to him in an everlasting love. The absurd thought of me in a bride's dress. Yet even though I despised the idea of wearing a dress instead of my usual outfit, I would gratefully wear it if it meant meeting him at the alter. "Are you alright?"

His voice snapped me from my thoughts and I realized that I had been lost in thought. He watched me curiously so I quickly cleared my throat before fetching him my pillow and a blanket. "If you insist upon the floor, at least use these. Or are there dwarven rules against it?"

"None that I know of," he smiled as he accepted the items. Once his head was rested upon the pillow I sat beside him to run my fingers through his hair. Braiding the hair had become a habit at night and I gladly continued that tradition on this night.

" _Quel du, meleth nin_ ," he said as he closed his eyes. I smiled at his well-spoken elvish words.

"You have been practicing," I praised him.

"Aye," he laughed. "I must if I am to keep up with your progress in Khuzdul."

I leaned down to place a kiss upon his forehead. " _Hurun ganat_ , my handsome dwarf."

His smile warmed my heart and by the third braid that I weaved into his hair he was fast asleep. I sat beside him the entire night. With the rain still pounding outside, I had no stars to gaze upon. So, instead I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. I marveled at his features and silently vowed to never allow those fowl thoughts to enter his brain ever again. I would make him feel special, the way that only he could make me feel beautiful.

It was not until the sun had hardly begun to shed its light upon the Earth that our peace was disturbed. My heart startled at the soft footsteps approaching in the hall outside of the room. Seconds later a knock sounded at the door and I did not have the proper time to remove Kíli's braids before it cracked open. However, when I saw our guest I became pleased that the braids were still visible.

"Lady Dís," I attempted to keep my voice even as she stepped inside.

"Elfling," she acknowledged my presence as she glanced between the sleeping dwarf and I. "We have much to discuss."

 **Translation** _  
Quel du, meleth nin_ – Good night, my love __  
Hurun ganat – Rest well

* * *

 **A/N** \- Okay, don't hate me for making Dís so harsh!!  I promise a softer mama coming up.  I get the feeling that dwarves would be _stern_ parents.  Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N -**_ I wanted to talk about mama Dís a lil bit because she really is an enjoyable character for me! Yes her comments were harsh and I know it was wrong and I don't personally approve, I'm simply writing what I believe would happen. I think she would have needed some sort of push and this was a way of shutting down her anger in a single instant. As soon as she realized what foul words passed her lips, she went into a panic and became afraid of herself to speak further, hence why there was no immediate follow-up from her. Does this justify what she said? No. However, I believe Kili is someone who loves his mother dearly and would want nothing more than to forgive her and move on as quickly as possible. So, I do hope this chapter helps ease some of the anger towards Dis and I promise that only soft mama with a touch of sass will appear from here on out ;)

On another note, there is a lot of stuff going on in my family right now, two members are going through very dire sicknesses and then another issue has just arisen... so, people of faith, your prayers would be greatly appreciated for my family!

* * *

_**Tauriel POV** _

"Do not wake him!" the dwarrowdam begged in a whisper as I reached to stroke his forehead. "Please, I do not deserve his forgiveness… Not yet."

"What makes you think that he would be so easily forgiving?" I spat before I could control my anger. Although I did retract my hand.

"You must know him well," tears swelled up in her eyes. "You know that he is a good boy, too good for a mother like me. He would forgive me in an instant… even when he should not."

My anger faded slightly at her broken voice, but I was not ready to show her kindness. The hurt she had caused to my dwarf last night would cost her more than a few tears to earn my forgiveness. I did not care how easily Kíli would no doubt come to forgive her. The dam swallowed back her tears before motioning for me to follow her quietly.

"Please," she begged softly. "I only ask to speak with you."

I wanted to deny her of her request, but that would not be progressive. The pain she had caused him infuriated me beyond belief, but I knew that she was right. He would forgive her and he would _want_ to forgive her. He would not want the wedge that had been driven between them to keep them apart any longer than necessary. I sighed deeply before carefully rising and stepping around him to follow her out into the hall. I carefully closed the door behind me and walked to the dam.

"I…" she stuttered. "I have done something terrible…"

"He has already told me," I did not wish to hear the foul words again.

"No, not just that…" the tears poured freely from her eyes now. "He knew at a young age that it was likely no lass would have him. They would berate him… poke fun at him… I always stood by his side and chased them away… Their mockery was torture to him and I was his savior… but now what am I?"

She fell to her knees and held her hands to her heart. It did not even appear that she realized I was with her anymore.

"I have betrayed him," she sobbed quietly. "I have become one of them… and now it is an elf who is his savior."

She glanced at me through tired eyes. She breathed heavily as she considered her words.

"Raeorna," she finally whispered. "Does the name sound familiar to you?"

I slowly shook my head in confusion.

"She was an elf of Mirkwood, one of egg-head's… er' I mean Thranduil's advisors." She breathed heavily. "She was my friend."

My eyes widened at her words. I had never imagined that such a thing could have ever been possible.

"Before Thror had gone completely mad, things were not so bad between our people," she explained. "She would visit often with her comrades and I was in charge of tending to them. I grew close to her, to the point where she would visit for no other reason but to spend a day with me. Then, in a mere blink of an eye, our peace had come to an end. Thror stole the jewels… Thranduil did not pay his rightful share… To be honest with ye', I do not even remember who began the rift. But, I do remember who broke our friendship…"

She glanced at me angrily. I did not feel that her anger was directed at me, but instead at my people. All of the glares that I had received from her over the few times that we have met were finally beginning to make sense. Even after she had accepted my presence in the mountain, even after praising me for saving her son's life… she would still look to me in disappointment. I had reminded her of this elf she spoke of.

"I never blamed her when tensions ran high. I did not even fault her when the elves turned away from battle, leaving us to fend for ourselves against the dragon for she was no warrior. But when I sought her out… when I begged her for help… she turned me and my family away."

Her face fell deeply. I knew not the words that could offer her comfort, yet I reminded myself that regardless of her hardships I was still infuriated with the dam. However, after several moments of silence I swallowed my pride and forced myself to speak. "Thranduil was a stern ruler. He closed our borders shortly after the dragon attacked. She was no doubt forbidden to aid you."

"Aye," she nodded in defeat. "But I could not see it that way at the time. I was so angry… I did not think I could ever forgive her."

"And now?" I asked curiously. She glared at me for a moment before softening her gaze.

"I do not know. I lost much when the elves denied us aid." She no longer glared, but remained deeply troubled as she spoke. "I was young and did not understand how she could turn away so easily."

"You must not fault her," I tried to reason with the dam. "No one disobeys the orders of our King."

"You did." I froze at her response. She did not accuse me of treachery, but instead she glanced at me in sorrow and I finally understood. "Your tale troubles me even further. You went after my boy, for which I am grateful, even after being ordered to remain behind. _You_ defied the King's orders… She did not."

"I am sorry," I sighed, not knowing what other words to speak.

"I do not want your pity," she shook her head softly. "Nor do I deserve it. I was simply stating a fact. Though, I… I have been thinking all night of the matter… I suppose anyone who is willing to defy that grumpy elfling for the life of another… well I s'pose that person must be of good blood."

She fiddled with her hands as she spoke.

"Good enough to earn the heart of my youngest son," she continued. Her eyes finally rose to meet mine. "I learned much from Raeorna. I know that an elf does not give their heart away without care. I was too angry to see it last night… too scared. You must understand, the last thing I thought I would see is my son with a lass… an elf lass no less. I was not prepared to handle myself appropriately."

"That does not excuse your actions," I growled at her. "You have caused him great pain… made him doubt his courage, strength… and beauty."

I was shocked at her expression as I scolded her. She was not angry, nor sad, instead she was smiling. The smile infuriated me even further, but she spoke before I could scold her further.

"Our people are not so different after all," she laughed. "So frighteningly stubborn, yet loyal to a fold. Calm yourself elfling, I mean no offense. I am simply beginning to see why he likes you."

Her words did not touch my heart, but it did calm my anger. Her expression fell into a more serious one as she continued.

"I have always believed that the dams here are far too blind to ever come to love my boy," she shook her head in disbelief before holding my gaze firmly. "Tell me elfling, do you love my son?"

I was pleased with the question, because it was a question that I knew the answer to. It was a question that I no longer feared to answer. "Yes."

She stared at me for several moments while she considered my answer. Finally her lips curled into a smile before ducking her head.

"Then I shall not interfere… not when my son has a chance at love," she said before turning away.

"Wait," she only made it a few steps before I decided to stop her. I sighed deeply before deciding to follow through with my thoughts. "You are right, I know him well. I know that he would prefer to go not a single moment longer without speaking with you. So come, you must speak with him."

_**Kíli POV** _

Ravens crowing on the side of the mountain stirred me from my dreams. I groaned from spending the night on the hard floor and stretched my body to commit to waking. I took a deep breath to gather the morning air and allow it to fill my senses. My heart felt renewed at the start of a new day, for which I was thankful.

When I finally had the strength to open my eyes I raised my head to see my elf. Only she was nowhere to be found. I groaned once more before forcing myself to push the blanket off and struggle to my feet. I placed the pillow and blanket back on her bed before searching for her around the room. I had assumed that she had wandered outside to see how her trees had handled the storm, but she was not there either. I began to worry but only a few seconds later I heard the door creaking open.

"There you are, I have been looking…" I froze when I noticed that she was not alone. My eyes widened at mum who followed closely behind the elf. My heart cowered within my ribs and I could do nothing but stare in fright at the dam. I was not ready to face her again.

I glanced at Tauriel questioningly, but she merely smiled and nodded reassuringly. I swallowed hard as the dam walked slowly over to me. She left a large distance between us when she stopped. Of the many years I had spent time around mother, I had never before seen her so nervous.

"Kíli," her voice was soft and tears threatened to pour from her reddened eyes. "I am so sorry."

I searched her eyes for anger, but her words were sincere. Never before had she allowed herself to be seen so broken.

"I have no right to ask you of this…" her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to hold back tears. "I was wrong… everything I said was wrong. I shall tell no one of this until you are ready… I only hope that I have not hurt you too much… and that you still have room in your beautiful heart to forgive me."

I held my expression of fright, but my heart lifted from the heavy weight that held it down just moments ago. I watched her curiously, trying to find the anger in my chest that I knew was well deserved. Yet, the relief of mother's apology would not allow the anger to surface. I glanced at Tauriel who appeared to be harboring enough anger for the both of us as she glared deeply at the dam. I suspected that she stood by, awaiting to jump in if the dam were to say harmful words. Unsure if it was the support I received from my love or the sudden apology from mother, a smile crept upon my face.

"Of course I forgive you mother," I stepped forward to catch her in my arms. I caught a glimpse of her relieved expression before it became buried within my shoulder. Tears began to soak into my shoulder and by instinct I pulled her closer. I glanced at Tauriel, curious of her interference in the matter. I was grateful for whatever she had said, for it had ended the pain before it could develop any further.

The elleth was watching carefully as mum sobbed into my chest. I sensed that she was prepared to leap into action if the dam turned on me, but I did not feel that the dam was a threat. I smiled into mother's shoulder, thankful to have the faithful elf's love.

After quite some time, she finally pulled away but only to drag me with her to move closer to Tauriel. The elf tensed as mother grabbed her hand but quickly relaxed as she placed it into mine.

"Now," the dam smiled wide as she clasped our hands together. "Tell me how this came to be!"

She glanced between the two of us excitedly. I cleared my throat nervously before glancing at Tauriel. She merely smiled as she dove into our tale with me. We all sat together as we spoke and mother listened with great interest. I was greatly pleased with the changes since last night and felt relieved to be telling her how I came to love the elf. Though, I would occasionally allow Tauriel to take control as the speaker so that I did not give away too much detail.

"I still cannot believe my beard," she smiled and raised her hand to hold my cheek. "My lad… my baby is all grown."

"Mum," I groaned in embarrassment. Tauriel merely smirked at my reaction. Mum turned to her and considered her words carefully before she spoke.

"Lady Tauriel," she took her hand within hers. "I wish for a few moments alone with my son."

Tauriel hesitantly glanced at me, but after nodding to her with a smile upon my face she seemed to relax. She sighed before nodding.

"I shall be nearby," she both threatened and informed. I sensed that even with the lighter mood, Tauriel did not yet trust the dam. After gazing once more between us, she turned to leave the room. After she disappeared into the hall, mum turned to face me.

"I was not expecting to speak with you, but I did come prepared." She fumbled through her pockets as she spoke. "I s'pose you must give her a proper braid."

She opened her fingers to reveal two beads within her palm. My heart jumped against my chest. Out of fear or happiness, I could not entirely tell. Only one bead was meant for the courtship braid while the other could only be meant for one thing…

"Mum…" A strange panic swelled within my chest. "We are only…"

"I know, I know," she smiled. "I want you to have it anyways. For when you are ready."

She placed both beads into my palm. My heart was beating a hundred times a second as I stared at the marriage bead. I had toyed with the idea, but never before had I given it the proper thought. _Would Tauriel choose to marry me if I asked?_

"Relax lad," she chuckled.

"You think it is truly possible?" My voice could not rise above a whisper as I gazed into her eyes. "You think she would want me?"

"My son," she brought her hands up to hold my face firmly. "She would be a fool to let you go… and that elf is no fool."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Kíli POV** _

Fíli followed uncle around the room, receiving orders here and there. I had long since given up trying to pay attention to them. Every time I would turn my ears to them, the marriage bead burned into my thigh from within my pocket. I had given the idea of marriage little thought since leaving Rivendell, but having my own mother speak of it and give me the necessary tools to enter the process of wedding my beloved stirred my insides worst than a thunder storm.

Many emotions raced through my mind and I was unsure of which would take control of my thoughts. I felt happy and excited, yet at the very same time I felt an intense fear. Courting was one thing, but marriage… Being a husband, the very first dwarven husband to an elf. It was the duty of a husband to always look out for his wife, to protect her from any harm. Tauriel did not need protecting, but I would happily lay down my life for hers. Would I even be a good husband? Did these thoughts ever run through Tauriel's mind?

My heart fluttered madly as I visualized her in the most beautiful dress crafted, yet it would still be unable to match her beauty, walking to meet me at the end of the aisle. Carrying her to bed so that we could seal our union. The very thought melted my insides and I forced my mind to shift before the thoughts went too far.

I snapped my attention back to the two but quickly realized that they were in a heated conversation. Fíli looked nervous as he faced Thorin who appeared to be angered by something. I myself began to get nervous and regretted allowing my attention to slip earlier. If Thorin turned to me, I would not know what words to say.

"I have given you three days to find it," uncle growled at Fíli. "Do not take me for a fool! You have keen memory nephew, why are you keeping it from me?"

"Do you not remember our purpose for burying that jewel in the first place?" I was surprised to hear Fíli growl back. I was even more surprised as I realized what jewel they spoke of. _No… It cannot be._

"Do not question your King!" he scolded my brother before turning his attention to me. "You… you will go with your brother and together you will find the Arkenstone."

"Uncle, it belongs in the ground," I pleaded.

"It belongs to the King," he spoke fiercely. He sighed angrily before glancing between the two of us. "If the two who buried the jewel together are unable to find it, then I am to assume there is treachery amongst them."

"I have been digging for days Uncle," Fíli attempted to soften the mood. "It is difficult to remember the exact placement. It was months ago. Uncle, you mustn't doubt your kin…"

"You are right," Uncle surprised us with his words. His eyes twisted in confusion as his eyes stared blankly around him. Fear raced through my veins as I recognized the expression. It was the one we all had become familiar with whilst we had barricaded ourselves within the mountain many months ago. "I have been blind. The elf… The elfling was with you when you buried it, was she not?"

Both Fíli and I recoiled at his words. I was too shaken to speak, however Fíli was far better at handling the confused dwarf than I. "Aye, but I have traveled with Tauriel Uncle. I promise you she is trustworthy."

"Think nephew," Thorin shook his head and swayed lightly as he walked about the room. "That is what it wants you to think… The elf King has been planning this all along…"

"Uncle no!" I practically squeaked as I spoke. "She has done nothing to be suspected of such things. Uncle, I spend time with her… I know her better than anyone in this mountain!"

"Aye," he glared at me accusingly. "Your time spent with the elf has not gone unnoticed nephew. You have a weak mind, my sister-son. The elf is toying with you and you are too weak to see it!"

"Do not speak of her…" my fear turned to anger. Fíli grabbed my shoulder to stop me from stepping towards the King.

"We will go together… for one more dig," he quickly stated. "We will find the jewel."

My stomach turned at the thought of digging up the jewel, but this time I did not argue against it. As Fíli dragged me away from him I attempted to search my brain for some sort of plan, but I did not know what action we should take. If we continue Fíli's plan to dig up nothing, Thorin would suspect the elves were plotting against him. What would happen to Tauriel? What would happen to Thorin if we return the jewel? I could not damn Uncle to this awful fate, but I also would not allow anyone to harm my elf.

Fíli did not speak for quite some time. Many dwarves surrounded the area, beginning their duties for the day. I followed him as we collected a couple shovels before passing through the stone entrance. Fíli nodded to the guards as we passed by and headed for the site where we had buried the stone many months ago. I was surprised to see numerous holes already dug. Fíli truly had been working.

"How many times has he ordered you to dig?" I asked in awe.

"Thirteen," he sighed in frustration before smirking. "He was beginning to suspect that I was purposely hiding it."

"You know where it is?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Of course I know," he grumbled before pointing to the patch of dirt where we had dug many months ago. "I am not daft brother. I had to lie and say the jewel was in the mountain… but when he asked to see the dig site I could not hide anymore. He was furious to learn that we had buried outside, even more furious that I lied of it."

His fingers clenched around the shovel and he took a deep breath.

"I will just say that I am thankful I had brought my sword with me."

"He struck you?" my eyes widened.

"He got a good slice at my arm," he refused to meet my eyes. "The blood seemed to snap him out of his trance for a moment but then he went straight back to… well you know. From then on out, I had to show some sort of progress so I dug all of these holes. Now I am out of excuses. If we do not bring it back today, he will go after Tauriel."

He bowed his head in defeat. I felt a great deal of pride for my brother, knowing he had made such an attempt to keep the stone from Uncle. Yet even without its presence inside the mountain, the jewel continued to addle the King's brain.

"I do not understand," I said sadly. "He beat the greed before, the temptation. Why has this happened again?"

"I do not know Kíli. The jewel was taken away to Dale, perhaps the distance helps."

"Then we must carry it away!" I quickly decided but Fíli only shook his head.

"And if that does not work? What will happen to your elf?" he asked. "If we do not return that jewel he will accuse her of stealing it for Thranduil. That alone could start a war… We have no choice, until we find a solution we must allow him his jewel."

He sighed deeply before slamming his shovel into the dirt, effectively ending the argument. It would not have matter either way for I did not know what to do. I grumbled before walking up beside him and began to dig alongside him.

_**Tauriel POV** _

I sat with Sigrid after lunch had been served. There was little work for the two of us, so we sat together and watched the dwarves go about their day. I was beginning to become frustrated with the lack of a job. Since returning from our journey to the Shire, I have done little for the dwarves. I did not want to return to my King with no news. I reminded myself constantly that I must be patient before the dwarves would learn to trust me, but my patience began to wear thin.

"How is Kíli?" Sigrid finally asked. "He seemed pretty shaken after the fight with his mother."

"He is well," I answered simply. I respected the girl but would not dwell upon the details of last night. If Kíli wanted others to know, then he would be the one to speak. Luckily, she did not press any further. After several moments of silence between the two of us, I glanced at her to find her struggling with her thoughts. "What troubles you Sigrid?"

"Oh, nothing," she flinched as she realized that I had been watching. However, after another moment longer she relaxed her shoulders and turned to look at me. "I worry about Fíli. He will not talk with me about it, but I know something is wrong. He does not bring me with him when he reports to King Thorin anymore and something troubles him. I know him Tauriel, he is no coward. Yet, something shakes him to the core. I try talking to him about it, but he pushes me away… I just want to help him."

"If there is one thing I have learned of dwarves, it is that they are stubborn beyond belief," I smirked as an attempt to brighten her mood. "You cannot force him to speak with you, but I am certain that your presence is indeed helpful."

"Truly?" she blushed.

"Of course. I have seen his eyes light up when you are near," I attempted to contain my smile as her face grew brighter.

"Did you know how old they are?!" her expression became comically surprised. "Fíli and Kíli both are in their eighties!"

A laugh escaped my lips. "Lady Sigrid, I am in my hundreds. Six to be precise."

"What?!" her eyes widened. "But you… you're so young."

"Yes," I simply smiled. I knew this conversation would become worn very quickly, living with mortals, but I decided not to let it irritate me yet. "I am very young amongst my kind. As are the two brothers are amongst their kind. Do not let age cloud your thoughts."

"I will not, I just thought it strange. I mean… not that I think you are strange… I just meant…" she fumbled over her words but stopped quickly as her eyes caught something more interesting. "Oh my… is that a baby?"

I followed her eyes to find what had captured her attention. My own heart tumbled slightly at the sight of the little one struggling to walk our way. I could not decipher the gender, for even at its youthful age the baby had the slightest hints of stubble beginning to grow on its chin. Never before had I seen a dwarven baby, hardly before had I even seen an elven baby, but the little one was significantly smaller than any child I had ever seen. It waved its stubby little arms happily as it cooed excitedly and stumbled towards Sigrid. She looked utterly delighted that the baby walked straight to her and was quick to reach down to pull it up to sit upon her lap.

"It's so little," she said in awe. "Tilda and Bain were never this small. Look at your fingers!"

She played with its little fingers. For a few moments she idled in the baby's features before a dam cleared her throat. We both glanced up to see the mother watching nervously as Sigrid handled her child. I did not know much of dwarven children, but by the way the dwarves began to gather around the area I suspected they were protective of their little ones. Sigrid did not take notice of their nervous glances and carried on playing with the little one.

"What is his name?" she asked the mother.

"Elkot, my Lady Sigrid," the mother seemed to relax but stepped closer to ensure the child was handled properly. "He is fourteen months of age."

"Fourteen months?" Sigrid looked surprised. "But he is so small!"

The dwarrowdam chuckled. "He is a dwarfling m' lady, human children are no doubt bigger in size."

My attention was stolen by a soft tiny hand grasping at the cloth of my tunic. I glanced down in surprise to see the little one attempting to crawl from Sigrid's lap onto mine. As innocent as she was, the young girl allowed the dwarfling to leave her lap to wander into mine. My body stiffened in fright and I glanced up to find all eyes within the room fixated upon me. A soft tug on my hair brought my attention back to the dwarfling who had successfully found his way onto my lap. My heart pounded from fear that the audience of dwarves would turn on me for touching the child, but when he lost his balance I ignored their glares and held him upright so that he would not fall. He smiled as I held him and clutched to my hands.

"He is fond of ye'," the dam said in a strange voice. It appeared that she was struggling with anger at my contact with the child, yet she reserved her actions since her child took an interest in me. Another coo from the baby snapped my attention back to him. He once again reached for my hair and I was thankful for its great length so that his tugs did not harm me. It was not long before his face scrunched up into a yawn and he fell forward to curl up against my stomach. Before I realized my actions, I reached my hand to rub his back gently instinctively. "It is time for his nap, Lady Tauriel."

I was surprised by the title, even more surprised by the gentle nature of her voice as she reached for her child. The anger that I had expected did not come and I carefully handed the dam her child. The crowd of dwarves no longer glared, but they still continued to watch with great interest. My eyes found Kíli standing with his brother as they too watched me carefully.

I had thought that I had seen every expression upon the dwarf, yet as he stared at me now I could not understand what was roaming through his mind. Fíli whispered something to him but I was too far away to hear.

"What are ye' all starin' at? Don't you have work to do?" Dís pushed her way towards me as she dismissed the crowd. The other's obeyed the dam's orders and quickly returned to their tasks as she made her way towards me. "I have a task for you. We have some younglings who inspire to become healers. I need ye' to train 'em for me. Can you handle the task?"

"Yes," I had to clear my throat to speak clearly. I was joyful that the dam was giving me a job, but I was still stunned from the child to show it.

"Very well then, follow me. I will show you to our healing rooms." She turned to walk away but only went a few steps before facing her sons. "What on Earth have ye' been doin'? You are both covered in dirt."

"Thorin's orders," Fíli stated simply. Kíli had not relieved his face of his strange expression and he continued to look at me. I glanced to his eyes questioningly but he only swallowed as his hand moved to rest upon the outside of his thigh.

"Well clean yourselves up lads, you're dirtier than a battlehog!" Dís scolded before walking around them. "Come along elfling."

I smirked after she turned away. The dwarf woman was brash, but I was beginning to realize that she did not intend her words to cause pain. However, I still could not bring myself to rid my memories of the pain she had caused her son. Words had power, even if she did not fully realize it. I gave one last smile to Kíli, ignoring his odd expression, before following the dam.

_**Kíli POV** _

The job was done. My filthy hands begged to be cleaned, but the dirt was not the only substance to dirty them. Regret flowed through my veins, but what else could be done? I struggled to think of a solution but Fíli was right. Any attempt to destroy or steal the stone would backfire and it would by my beloved who would suffer. I could not allow that to happen.

I could not go with Fíli to return it to Thorin. I would not watch him take the stone, nor would I watch his mind be torn apart by the jewel's power. I sat outside the King's chambers as I waited for my brother to return. What seemed like hours later, the door finally creaked open and Fíli closed the door behind him.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"How do you think it went?" he grumbled and walked straight past me. "I need to find Sigrid. I should take her home."

"What?" I said in surprise.

"How can I help her here? I cannot bring her near him." He growled.

"So do not bring her near Thorin," I told him simply as we began to walk. "That does not mean you should bring her home. She likes it here. She likes being with you."

"Do not be a fool, brother."

"Do not take me for a fool!" I growled back. I was tired of my kin believing I was but a boy. "Why push her away? When it is only you she wants? You cannot claim that you do not see it… even a blind man could see that she cares for you. Perhaps you are the fool, brother."

"What is going on?" He ignored my accusation and stared up ahead. There was a large crowd gathering and it was not until we reached the edge of the crowd before I realized what had caught the room's attention. Sigrid had gathered one of our younglings and played freely with the baby in her lap. I glanced nervously at the crowd to see if they would become hostile. Dwarven children were sacred. When one was born, it was not only born to the mother and father, but instead to all dwarves. All dwarves would help protect them and all dwarves were family.

Our children were not typically handled by other races. I only prayed that the crowd realized that Sigrid did not mean any harm. Luckily the mother offered her a smile and granted her request for his name. It was not long before the baby crawled from her lap to move to another.

A strange swell of emotion strangled my heart as the baby maneuvered himself to fit comfortably in Tauriel's lap. She was tense to be under everyone's gaze but it did not stop her from bringing her arms up to hold the child. Watching her handle the babe, allow it to snuggle into her tummy, and caress his back sent my heart into a frenzy that I could hardly contain.

The bead in my pocket weighed heavily on my mind. Watching her with this child brought resolution to my thoughts and fears. I did not care how long I would have to wait, I _will_ marry this woman.

"You look ill brother. What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that I will head to the forges." I glanced at him. "I am going to craft a ring."

* * *

 **A/N** \- Thank you everybody for the thoughts and prayers, I truly appreciate it.  Most everything has taken a good turn and people are healing.  
  
I don't know a whole lot about dwarven babies, most of this is assumption in this chapter but I do recall reading/hearing somewhere that dwarves were very fond of their children to the point where every dwarf looked out for them.  So, that is all I really had to work with here lol  If anyone has more info on this subject, I'd be glad to learn about it.  There is just not much written about Tolkien's dwarves.

Lastly, if people are curious, I counted approximately 12 chapter to go for this story plus an epilogue.  This number isn't set but I figured I should give everyone an idea of how much further we have to go in this story.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Kíli POV** _

I guided Tauriel to sit so that I could weave the proper braid of courtship into her hair. I would never tire from braiding the soft hair and from her willingness to allow the braids I did not think she would either. I gently kissed the base of the hair where I would start her new braid.

"When did your mother allow you this gift?" she asked curiously as she played with the courtship bead in her fingers.

"Last week, the morning after she discovered us." I answered as I gathered her hair. I grazed the side of her neck with fingers as I worked and reveled in its softness. As it has several times before, the first touch sent shivers down her spine and I smiled at the beauty of her innocent skin.

I did not tell her about the marriage bead but it continued to invade my mind as I played with her hair. I could not help but wonder how long I must wait before I could present it to her. Within the same pocket that held the bead was the small silver ring that I finished only a few days ago. Rings were easy to craft, but I had wanted it to be perfect for the day when she could wear it. A woman so beautiful deserved only the best to match her perfection.

"Are you certain that it is wise to do this now? Your brother's celebration is tonight is it not?" she asked nervously. "All dwarves will be there."

"Do not worry, my love." I leaned down to place another kiss upon her head. "I have hidden the others well and I shall do the same for this one. Plus, you will soon learn that dwarven parties become lively very quickly. I guarantee that none will be sober after an hour."

I smiled into her hair and moved to press my lips against the tip of her ear. She shivered at the touch but did not pull away, so I decided to continue my trail. I kissed along her jaw lightly until she turned to meet my lips. Overwhelmed by her kiss, I dropped the braid to hold her close. We did not have much time to ourselves over the past week, with her being busy handling her new tasks as healer and with me formulating with Fíli over how we could save our beloved Uncle. However, now we had a moment of peace and I would gladly take advantage of it.

I tilted her head so that I could kiss her more deeply. I felt her hand rise to hold my cheek as she moved against my lips. When we did part I continued to hold her close to share in her air. She fell back against my chest and I smiled as she nuzzled into my neck. Before my time with her I was unable to visualize her kind to be affectionate, yet as each day passed she became more comfortable with each touch and every kiss. Elves were far more capable of affection than I had realized. I sighed in content and brought my arms to hug her to me.

"I do not have much time to finish your braid," I whispered. "I must prepare for Fíli's party."

I could feel her smile against my neck. "You are the one who caused the distraction."

"Your beauty is to blame," I smiled into her cheek before pulling away to reach her lips. The kiss did not last long before loud rushed footsteps sounded just outside the room. I grumbled against her lips as Fíli burst into the room without seeking proper admittance. "Have you forgotten how to knock brother?"

I reluctantly pulled away from her to glare at him, though he was too distracted to notice.

"Bard is coming," his chest heaved with heavy breaths from his sprint to reach the room. "He is coming to the party!"

"Sound the alarm, our neighbor is coming to visit." I smirked before returning to the braid.

"You do not understand!" Fíli continued his strange rant. "He is Sigrid's father!"

"Really brother? I thought that blonde elf Prince was her father."

"What if I have not done enough for her?" he ignored me and began pacing Tauriel's room. "What if she has not enjoyed her time here? He would be angered to learn that I have not properly equipped her for her duties. Then he will banish her from any contact with me… er' I mean us. What if he cuts off all contact with Erebor?!"

"Was I ever this frazzled around you, love?" I playfully asked Tauriel as she watched Fíli in distress.

"Much worst," she joked.

"This is serious!" Fíli interrupted our game.

"You know brother, you are really ruining the moment here." I smirked as I continued to braid.

"I might have my whole night ruined," he countered and crossed his arms angrily. I nearly laughed at how immature he appeared in this moment. Fíli did not allow this side to show very often… actually never. I decided to take advantage of the strange sense of fear he felt, as I knew exactly what it was that he feared.

"You are worried that Bard will not like you, yes?" I asked. Fíli glared at me as he considered the question before nodding. "That is foolish brother, he would not have trusted you to watch over his daughter if he did not harbor the upmost respect for you."

"Trust can be lost…"

"I know the perfect person whom you can speak with about this," I finally stated.

"You do? Who?" he perked up excitedly.

"His daughter you fool!" I rolled my eyes. "You must tell her your fears… and your feelings."

"I do not…" he attempted to argue.

"It is only Tauriel and I here and we are both fully aware of your love for that girl. Look at yourself! You are going to fall ill if you do not speak of this to someone." I begged for his honesty.

"Alright fine," he grumbled. "Let us assume that I did… what would I do?"

"Must I spell it?" His stubbornness began to irritate. "Tell her how you feel!"

"And then what?" he glared. "Even if she had similar feelings, it would never work. Bard would never allow his daughter to be wed to a dwarf and Thorin would never allow his nephew to marry a daughter of men."

He glanced at me nervously as he spoke, for he knew of my intentions to marry my elf. However, his words did not bother me for I would wait as long as it would take for Uncle to come around. If that did not happen, I will take her to Lord Elrond to be wed in the ways of her people. No one would come in between our love.

"It can never be." Fíli slumped into a chair, his fear having turned into depression. "She will marry a man of her kind and become Queen. As King, I… I will be forced to give my blessing to her marriage, maybe even attend her wedding."

"You will inform her of your love and she will return it. She would take no other and you will take a daughter of men as your Queen. As a respected King our people will feel only joy in your union." I attempted to reassure him but he only shook his head sadly.

"Fíli, listen to me." Tauriel demanded his attention. "Do not live each day in fear of what will happen. I had spent far too much time in fear of what would follow from loving a dwarf. It was not until my life was threatened that I realized how foolish it was to deny my heart its will. Do not wait until it is too late."

"What if she does not love me?" A tear slipped from his eye as he stared at her in desperation. "I have heard how the race of men speak of our kind. The women do not fancy our height, our beards… our anything."

"Dwarves…" she huffed in annoyance. "Why does appearance cause you such fear? She values your heart, your courage, _and_ your beauty."

"You think me handsome?" he smirked to cover up the desperation to hear her answer. If an elf could find attraction in a dwarf, than certainly a human could too.

"Yes Fíli," she practically chuckled. "I believe you to be handsome."

"Hey! I am in the process of braiding the symbol of our courtship here!" I complained, resulting in both of their laughter. I reached for the bead and Tauriel lifted her hand so that I may take it.

"Aye and how exactly do you plan to explain to the crowd why an elf has courtship braid… wait a minute. Mother gave you a bead?" he asked in surprise.

"Aye and you should ask her for yours." I smirked as I finished threading the bead into her hair.

"Oh no no," he shook his head. "That would give her heart an ache that she could not handle… both of her sons haven chosen women of other races for their brides."

I glared at him for using the term bride but thankfully Tauriel seemed unaffected by the word. Within a moment another pair of footsteps had sounded outside and mother walked in with something tucked in her arm.

"What are ye' lads doin' up here? You should be preparing for tonight! Fíli, the King of Dale will arrive any moment! Go! Shoo, shoo!" She ordered Fíli out of the room but quickly turned to me. "You too lad!"

"Wait, what?" I dropped the braid that I had finished weaving into Tauriel's hair. "But I…"

"No buts! Shoo! I have work here to be done."

"What do you have to do here? This is Tauriel's room?"

"That is my business, now shoo!" she ordered as she tossed a large piece of deep blue cloth on the bed. I smirked at mum's attitude, overjoyed that things were back to normal between us.

"Good luck, my love." I smiled and kissed the braid before rising. I no longer worried to leave the two women alone, for they had spent much of their time together over the past week. I sensed she did not want to admit it, considering the anguish that mum had caused me only a week ago, but she was beginning to like the dwarrowdam. I helped her to her feet, "I will see you tonight."

I smiled to her one last time before turning to follow Fíli out the door. He turned to me shortly after leaving. "What business does mum have with your elf?"

"I do not know, mum has been overseeing the healers ever since Tauriel began helping. Perhaps they have some work to be done." I shrugged and pulled the ring from my pocket to show him. "What do you think of my work? Will she like it?"

"It looks well crafted brother, but I think you are confused. Wedding bands are made of gold, not silver." He stated as he inspected the ring.

"It is elvish custom to craft a courtship ring of silver before the wedding ring," I marveled in the beauty of the material.

"Aye," he smirked. "So when exactly do you plan to ask her for her hand? I thought elves spent several years in companionship before marriage?"

"I do not know," I shrugged in dismay. "I will wait for as long as I must, but there is little about us that is typical. I hope she will have me much sooner."

"You realize that she is not the only person you must wait for? Thorin is already ill, what do you think he will do when he learns that you plan to wed an elf?"

"I am still working on that," I said sadly. "How is he?"

"I got him out of the mountain yesterday to hunt with me. It appeared to help for a while but once he gets near that jewel…" he fell into silence but I knew what he meant. "I only hope that he can make it through tonight without causing problems with Dale. Speaking of which, we must head to the gate. Bard is no doubt near."

_**Tauriel POV** _

I could not help but smile at the way the dam handled her sons. I did not know much of parenting, especially dwarven parenting, yet the two boys chuckled as their mother shooed them out the door.

As Dís worked with some fabric she had brought along, I lifted my hand to feel my new braid. The bead was little, yet I could feel its comforting weight against my back. I have had the braid for many months now, but having the official bead to seal our courtship was more satisfying than I had originally thought would be. Now I could only wait for the moment when I could wear it for all to see.

"Alright lass, slip out of your clothes," the dam ordered as she gather the dark cloth.

"I beg your pardon?" my eyes widened in surprise at her command.

"Put this on," she held the cloth up high for me to see. Only then did I realize what she carried.

"For what purpose do I need a dress?" I kept the irritation out of my tone, yet I despised the idea of wearing such an outfit. "I am a warrior…"

"This is a formal event, lass. All attendants will dress in suitable attire. Do not complain, even the dams will wear dresses. I do not want to give my brother a purpose for throwing you out of the party," she explained as she pushed the cloth into my hands. I was not fond of the attire, but I was grateful for her help. I accepted the dress and waited for her to turn before slipping from one outfit to the next. The dress was far too wide for my figure but Dís was quick to go to work. "Just as I assumed, I must take it in. I do not design for elves often."

She pulled some needles and thread from her bag and immediately went to work. I was unsure of how to feel with so much attention from the dam. She worked on the fabric until the dress fit snuggly around my waist. I was unsure of how much time had passed, but it felt like hours before she finally finished. However, her work did not end with the dress.

"Kneel," she asked as she gathered some brushes. I obeyed her orders and knelt on the ground as she walked to stand behind me. Her fingers ran along my braid and she carefully moved it out of her way before she began working on my hair. I was surprised at how normal her actions felt as she began to work on my hair.

"What is it you plan to do with my hair?" I asked.

"You shall see," she ignored my curiosity. I wanted to be annoyed by her answer, but having the dam tend to me felt… wonderful. I could not help but wonder if this is what it feels like to have a mother. My heart ached with the sudden wish to have experienced my own mother dress me as a child. "Have I hurt you?"

I tensed as I realized that the dam had stopped and was bent forward to see my face. I became embarrassed and quickly wiped away a tear that had betrayed my pride by slipping onto my cheek. "No you have not hurt me."

"Then explain the tears," she demanded. Her voice was soft but I could not help but find irritation at the insistence of dwarves. "I know tha' I have done wrong in yer' eyes, but I truly am trying to earn your trust."

"It is not that," my heart fell at her saddened expression. The dam had been working hard for my forgiveness and truth be told I was beginning to soften to the dam, but how do I explain my sorrow? I swallowed before glancing at her. "I simply have never experienced this."

"What do you mean lass?" Her brow rose.

"My mother left this world before I could properly spend time with her." Her eyes lit up with understanding. "I did not realize what opportunities I had missed."

For the first time since I have met her, the dam appeared to be at a loss of words. After a moment of silence she smiled, "Nor have I realized the grace that can be granted by a daughter. I s'pose we can both learn together what fruit the relationship may bare."

I turned my head to hide my smile, although she was sure to see it. I tried to remind myself that I was still angry with the dam, yet the joy that she had gifted me with overpowered my grudge for the moment. She returned to my back and gently began to work on my hair. I reveled in every soft tug at my hair and for the first time in my life, I felt the joy of having a mother.

I imagined that my mother sat beside me, for she had promised me that even in death she would never leave my side. A sudden warmth in my heart gave me the proof that I needed to know that she was still with me in this very room.

* * *

 

 **A/N -** I feel like I had a lot of questions about Thorin's recurring gold sickness so I shall explain my views on it.  I don't think he would have completely been cured from it and I think largely the reason that he had beat it was because Bard had the stone and took it away to Dale during the fight, so the distance helped him overcome his desires for the time being.  I might be wrong(probably am) but that's just my opinion on it.  So as long as the stone is around, I think it will continue to affect Thorin.  Hope this makes sense and is not too far out there to be believable.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N -**_ I know I'm a little late but this chapter is over twice as long as I normally write so... no complaining! lol Just kidding.

* * *

_**Kíli POV** _

"Would you relax," I groaned at my finicky brother who stood beside me. A group of men led by Bard was approaching the mountain and Fíli could not stop fidgeting around. "It is not as if this is your first time meeting him."

"You don't understand," he growled back. "You will never have to go through this."

"Go through what?"

"Proving to a father that you are worthy enough for his daughter," he grumbled before stiffening nervously. "I am sorry brother, I did not mean…"

"Forget it," I brushed off his words. "But if you ever make a comment like that in front of my lady I will give you a good jab in the face. However, I am pleased that you no longer intend to dance around your feelings."

"Do not get too excited. I will never cease to dance around the subject, but since you seem so determined to put your nose into other dwarf's business I have decided to give up my defense only to you."

Fíli jumped at a voice behind us. "Has my father arrived yet?"

"He is on his way," he recovered quickly to face Sigrid. I turned my head to hide my smirk. I could not help but wonder if I had acted so nervous around Tauriel at our beginning. While we awaited the King, I watched the two carefully. He stood as close to her as he could without touching as he listened to her speak. She spoke of nothing important nor interesting as she rattled about the weather, yet he gave her his full attention and appeared to revel in every word that passed her lips.

They were lost in conversation when Bard finally arrived so I stepped in to greet the King. He dismounted from his horse and one of the guards stepped in to guide the animal to the stables. As the other dwarves immediately began tending to the King I wondered if I had been too casual with him in the past.

"Welcome to Erebor, your majesty," I gave the formality a try but a look of discomfort immediately covered his face.

"Please master Kíli, call me by my name," he insisted.

"Happily," I smirked. "How were your travels?"

"Very well. It is good to see you master Kíli but I would really love to see my daughter," he smiled politely.

"Aye," I returned his smile in understanding. "She is over there with my brother."

I pointed to the couple. I forced myself to contain an even wider smile as I noticed the pair too lost in their discussion to notice the King. It was not until Bard was but a foot away from his daughter when he finally noticed her. Her eyes lit up happily at the sight of her father and she jumped into his arms.

"Da! I have missed you," she sighed into his shoulder.

"And I you," he laughed. "Have you enjoyed your stay here?"

"Very much so, father." She pulled away and offered a quick glance at Fíli. "I have learned much. The dwarves have offered me much kindness, much more than I deserve."

"I assure you my Lady," Fíli stepped in. "It is well deserved."

"Prince Fíli," Bard offered his hand to be shaken. "I cannot thank you enough for caring for my daughter."

"She is a strong person," Fíli merely smiled as he glanced at her. "She does not need my care, but I will always be happy to provide it."

Sigrid smiled at this and their glance lasted a few moments too long. Even Bard glanced curiously at them both so I quickly grabbed my brother's shoulder.

"Brother, would you assist me in showing our guests where they will be spending their night?" Thankfully he snapped out of his trance, leaving him blushing as he nodded. He cast me a look of gratitude and I smiled to Bard. "Right this way."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Fíli ordered as he tightened the strings on my tunic. I groaned as I obeyed his request but would not hold back my irritation for the formal wear. He only chuckled, "would you relax, it is only for one night."

"One night of pure torture," I grumbled. "What is wrong with my usual attire?"

"It is old and tearing in many places, plus it's starting to smell."

"It is not," I glared at him.

"Don't complain, I am certain your elf will find you very handsome," he smirked. "I bet if you shaved the rest of your beard she would find you even more attractive."

"Don't touch my beard," I gave him a threatening glance but we both knew it was all in jest. We both chuckled slightly and he finished tightening my new shirt. I was thankful that he had kept my favorite deep blue coloring when he ordered my new outfit to be made.

"There, all finished. Look at you brother, you look all grown up." I shrugged away from him.

"Speak for yourself, what is that you are wearing?" I stared at the thick robe strapped to his shoulders.

"Eh, Uncle told me to wear it. Trust me, I am not fond if it either. The bloody thing weighs a ton," he groaned before pulling me with him to follow. "Now, you remember how you are supposed to act? You have to behave yourself…"

"Yes, yes, I know!"

"Bow as they enter and for the love of Mahal, you must stay by Thorin's side until he dismisses you," he said sternly. "No running off to dance with your elf."

"I thought it was customary for a Prince to accept a dance from any maiden?" I smirked.

"After the ale is served, you may dance with her," he rolled his eyes. I followed him through the halls as he headed to the dining hall. Normally, I would be overjoyed for a party but tonight I must act as a real Prince of Erebor. As we neared the hall I could see the large group of dwarves that had already began to gather. I looked around the room for Tauriel but she had not yet arrived. For a moment I worried that she had been told to stay away from the party, but I remembered that I had left her with mother. She would not leave her behind.

Fíli tapped my shoulder to stand up straight and I realized that Thorin was up ahead. His attire was even more bulky than Fíli's and no one would be able to miss the crown upon his head. His posture was stiff like the trained warrior he was. His very presence was intimidating enough to make even the most fierce warrior cower before him. For the first time, I recognized my Uncle as a King. He did not glare nor did he give me any reason to feel threatened, yet I found myself bowing beside my brother for the King.

"My sister-sons," he stepped towards us to place his hands upon both of our shoulders. I was pleased to see a clear expression from him since I had become far too familiar with the illness that plagued his mind. Instead he wore an expression of pride for his kin. "Stand with me as we greet our guests."

We did as he asked and stood on either side of him as the rest of the dwarves and men piled in. It was a frustrating task to stand and greet all who entered with a bow, but Fíli had informed me that we must appear to be strong so that the people would believe our Kingdom is strong. Bard and Sigrid were the first guests that I was happy to see. After witnessing several of the dams attempt to worm their way into the heart of my brother during their entrance, it brought me great joy to see the one woman who deserved his love.

"King Thorin," Bard gave a slight bow. "I thank you for the invitation and for your hospitality of my men, more importantly for my daughter."

He hugged the young girl to his side. She was obviously nervous but she did her best to cover it up. "Your majesty."

"I am glad to see you here master Bard. Have you enjoyed your stay?" he turned his attention to Sigrid.

"Yes," she said shakily and glanced at Fíli. "Everyone has treated me kindly here."

Fíli smiled at this and reached for her hand. He surprised us all by placing a kiss to the back of her hand. "A lady with the heart filled with nothing but kindness deserves only the best hospitality in return."

"Aye," Thorin agreed but glanced strangely at my brother. Bard gave a slight glare out of confusion but I suspected that he assumed it was a natural act for a dwarf to do for he did not appear to dwell on the contact. Sigrid on the other hand blushed widely and smiled at my brother.

"Al'right, where is he? Where is my cousin?" A loud booming voice thundered over the crowd. When I found the dwarf who it belonged to my heart stopped in fright.

"Dain!" Thorin chuckled in greeting. Fíli and I both glanced at our uncle.

"Well if it ain't a sight fer sore eyes! Look at ye', you finely look a King!" The two cousins laughed as they hugged. I took the opportunity to step around Uncle to be near my brother and Sigrid.

"Lord Dain," Fíli practically growled. He did not speak of it often, but Dain's choice to abandon us after the battle had angered him deeply. "I did not expect to see you here."

"I received yer Uncle's raven just days ago with an invitation. I would not miss seein' you step into Kingship. Look at ye', dressed in royalty." Dain admired Fíli's appearance but it did not calm my brother.

"This is not a coronation ceremony. I am not yet King," he informed the dwarf Lord.

"Baby steps my boy, soon enough you shall be."

"Aye," Fíli continued his glare. "And when I am King, can I expect aid from my kin in the Ironhills? Or do you plan to abandon me as you have my Uncle?"

"Fíli!" Thorin growled at him. Bard stepped closer to his daughter in case the conversation became too heated.

"It is alright cousin," Dain merely chuckled. "As long as ye' continue to swear allegiance to the true neighbor's of Erebor and not those woodland creatures, we shall be the greatest of allies! None would dare challenge the dwarves of the East!"

"We will not abandon the elv…"

"Truer words could not be spoken, my cousin!" Thorin interrupted my brother. I glanced at Fíli, wondering what Uncle had written to gain the dwarf Lord's loyalty. Whatever it was, would not be favorable for my elf. Their words rekindled my fear that she had been banished from the party and for a moment I considered sneaking away to go find her. Before I could, Dain reached behind him to usher someone forward.

"Lad, this is Galila," Dain introduced the dam and I immediately tasted something sour forming on my tongue. There was no doubt in my mind that Lord Dain would attempt to secure alliance with Erebor, by means of marriage. I glanced at Sigrid nervously but her youthful innocence had not yet pieced together the puzzle. "A sheer fine maiden of the Ironhills!"

The dam bowed in respect to both Fíli and I. I returned the gesture but Fíli was stiff beside me. His strained expression made it evident that he too recognized the dwarf Lord and King's plot. He struggled as he finally returned the gesture.

"My Lord," Galila spoke. "I thank you for the invitation. Perhaps I may show my gratitude by accepting your hand in a dance this evening?"

My heart fell for Sigrid whose eyes widened in understanding, but what could she do? She glanced longingly at the dwarf beside her, hoping to see his swift denial of her offer… but he could not. He was a Prince, a bachelor Prince, and it was his duty to seek a dam for his future Queen. Because of this, he could not refuse a dam's attempt to seek his hand. To both his own distress and the young woman beside him, he nodded to the dam.

If it were possible to see a heart break, I believe that I had witnessed it. Sigrid, who had been bright as the sun only moments ago, struggled to cover up her sadness. She did not allow tears to form but it was evident that she had to fight them from coming.

"Ah tha's grand! Our people are coming together again!" Dain hollered. Thorin stepped away with him and Galila to talk amongst themselves. Bard snuck into their conversation to ensure that his city was not forgotten. I waited until they were lost in conversation before turning to Fíli.

"What was that about? Why is Dain here?" I asked angrily.

"I do not know," he said guiltily. "I should have been paying more attention to Uncle… I should have known that he would eventually turn to Dain. What will he do when he sees Tauriel?"

I shared his worries deeply, but at the moment I felt that his attention should be focused on the lady beside him. I cleared my throat to gain his attention and motioned to the sulking young woman. Fíli struggled for a moment over what to say to her. After several more moments of silence passed, I decided to help him.

"Sigrid," I said excitedly. "After dinner I urge you to seek a dwarven hand to share in a dance. It is our custom to never deny a Lady a dance."

"Never?" her mood improved slightly. "What a strange custom. We only dance with those we care about."

"Aye but our women are slim milady." I smirked. "We cannot deny a chance to meet a new dam. Though, usually as soon as the dance is over the pair parts with no connection."

Fíli glanced at me in gratefulness.

"I am surprised that Dain risked bringing a dwarrowdam along," I said curiously. When Sigrid glanced at me questioningly I figured that I should explain. "Our women do not usually travel and instead remain home where it is safe."

"So you force your woman to remain inside at all times? Do you have no respect for them?" she appeared offended by my words.

"On the contrary, we treat our women as well as Queens." Fíli chuckled. "We place great trust in a woman's ability to fight. Just ask Kíli how fierce a dam can be."

"Oh aye," I shivered. "One nearly lit my beard on fire!"

"Plus," he ignored my rant to look into her eyes. "A dwarf will always ensure that those we care deeply for, shall not have to fight. Even though we know she is capable."

I do not see if his words had any effect on the girl's mood for my full attention had been ripped away from the pair as a new woman entered the hall. I do not know how long I had been staring but a moment later I heard Sigrid gasp, "Wow, she is so beautiful."

Beautiful, gorgeous, angelic… I knew not the term to describe the stunning figure approaching. Her hair curled subtly along her back unlike her typical straight style. Along both sides of her face were two braids weaved by mum. Like both Fíli and I, her body was covered in new attire. The deep blue dress fit her figure perfectly and all along the dress were sparkling diamonds. Looking at her now was like looking into the night sky filled with stars, and her fiery red hair was the moon that I desired so much.

"Close your mouth, brother," Fíli tapped underneath my chin. "Before you begin drooling."

Never once did my gaze break from the angel approaching. The room fell strangely silent as mother guided her into the hall. I did not suspect that the entire room broke from their conversations to gaze upon her beauty, but instead they gazed in shock as their former dwarven Queen escorted an elf to the party. I also suspected that they were quick to realize that she was responsible for the two braids in the elf's hair. I heard some angered whispers nearby from Dain but I gave him no attention for I was stuck in my trance. I would have ruined our secrecy right then and there by walking to her to kiss her in front of everyone. Luckily a hand grasped my arm as I felt myself moving forward.

"Not tonight brother," he whispered as he held me back. He did not release me until mum brought her to stand before us and Fíli motioned to bow. I smiled to her as I too gave her the proper greeting. My smile widened when mum glared at Thorin until finally he forced himself to tilt his head forward to acknowledge their presence.

"What are ye' all lookin' at! Go back to yer business! Ah, Dain! You ol' scoundrel you!" Mum dismissed the crowd and left Tauriel to greet her cousin. It had been many years since she had last seen him. His expression was comical as he glanced between her and Tauriel. I only hoped that mum could knock some sense into the stubborn dwarf Lord's skull. I turned my attention back to my elf.

"I do not think I have to say it, but I shall." I reached for her hand to place a kiss on it. "You are more beautiful that the stars."

"That is not possible," she blushed through her smile. "However, I thank you for the kind words."

Again, I nearly ruined our well kept secret by pulling her to me, but luckily she was wiser than I and pulled away before I could do so.

"Don't throw away his words Tauriel," Sigrid smiled. "You truly look incredible."

"As do you young one," she raised a hand to her cheek. Sigrid blushed but could not help but smile at the motherly touch.

"Indeed, do not undermine your own beauty." Fíli offered but I sensed she was still upset. She smiled to him but with little heart in it. We were all interrupted by arguments behind us.

"Ye' will respect that elf or may Mahal help me from kickin' ye' right in the rear!" Mum scolded the dwarf Lord.

"I will do no such thing! Thorin, ye' told me that the vermin had shrunk back to ther' trees!"

"Tauriel is our ambassador," he said to the ground. "We have just suffered a battle not long ago and we only desire peace."

"Peace! Ye' think they want peace?" his glare turned to Tauriel. In a moment of pure rage he began to move towards her. "What evil do ye' plan on committing here? Surely you do not stay for peace!"

"That's close enough Dain," I growled and placed myself in front of my elf.

"Do not get in my way boy!"

"Lord Dain," Fíli moved to stand beside me. "We are at peace with the elves of Mirkwood and if you do anything to harm that peace I shall remove you from this mountain myself."

I was incredibly proud of my brother. He contained his anger as he spoke, yet he stood strongly against the dwarf Lord. He would be a wise King one day. Dain appeared shocked at Fíli's interference and without another word he turned to stomp away. Thorin attempted to follow but was stopped by his sister.

"Let him calm himself before you speak to him. The ceremony must begin."

* * *

Everyone stood quietly as Thorin brought Fíli to center of the room. I took advantage of the distraction to step close to my elf and reach for her hand. Her fingers curled around mine and I reveled in her warmth as they went through the ceremony. I struggled to pay attention with her so near. It was not until the entire crowd erupted into cheers that I realized they had finished. I was forced to drop her hand as everyone scattered to get their dinner and then shortly after the ale was brought out.

Fíli made his way back to us after pushing his way through the crowd. He was stopped numerous times to be congratulated but he thanked them swiftly to make his way to us.

"My boy!" Mum was quick to pull him into a crushing hug. "I am so proud of ye'"

"Thanks mum," he grumbled and reached for the lacing on his extra robe. "Can I take this blasted thing off now?"

"Leave it! You look handsome in it."

"Is my appearance worth the discomfort?" he groaned.

"We are all wearing unusual clothing," Sigrid chuckled. "Besides, your mother is right. You are very handsome."

"Oh, well I suppose I can handle it then," he shuffled nervously and smiled to her. Mum's eyes grew wide as she glanced between the two. I nearly smirked, surprised that she had not yet realized the connection between the two of them. Though, I was grateful that she said nothing.

"Prince Fíli," a voice interrupted. Galila bowed to him. "Perhaps I could accept your offer to be led in dance?"

"I did not offer…" his brow scrunch in discomfort. He glanced at Sigrid who physically said nothing, yet her eyes begged for him to decline the dam's plea. This however, was not possible. Fíli's eyes tried to portray the sorrow he felt for her as he turned to reluctantly nod to the dam, but nothing could calm the young girl's heart as he took the dam's hand to lead her away.

"Lady of Dale," mum cut in as he walked away. "Perhaps you should seek a dance from my son. It would be lovely to see the royalty from each Kingdom together in dance."

Sigrid smiled lightly in thanks to the dam but shook her head. "I am afraid that I am not feeling well. I think I will seek some air."

My heart ached for her as I watched her leave.

"Am I mistaken or does she fancy my son?" she glared at me.

"Well perhaps, but I am already taken by an elf." I smiled innocently but mum only scrunched her face further in response. "I uh, um… You see what had happened was…"

"Answer the question Kíli," she ordered.

"Do not look to me for an answer mum, it is not my place." I said seriously before turning to my elf. "Now, if you will excuse me I plan to dance with my beautiful star."

"Kíli," she glanced nervously at me. "Are you certain this is a good idea?"

"Look at them lass," mum chuckled at the rest of the dwarves. "They are all well into their fifth pint. I bet they'll nev'r even notice ye'."

She smiled to the dam before taking my hand and following me into the crowd. We bumped into some familiar faces and by the time I began to twirl her around, the whole crew from our first journey to Erebor was gathered around us. I don't remember how a pint of ale ended up in my hand but I drank it as we all danced together.

"You look pretty!" Orí admired as he stood beside Tauriel.

"Hey, find your own elf!" I pulled her close.

"Thank you master Orí," she laughed as I continued to hold her.

"Well lads, I must give my lady the proper attention she deserves," Gloin emptied his pint before pulling his wife close. He kissed her fiercely and I could feel Tauriel tense against my side.

"Oi! Get a room ye' two!" Bofur pretended to gag at the sight.

"Oh, aye! We shall!" He kissed her again before pulling her away from us.

"Ye' look a bit blue lady Tauriel, are ye' all right?" Oin noticed.

"Oh tha's right, elves do not approve of affection in front of others." Bofur laughed. "Kíli have you not helped her to get over that yet?"

I should have been worried by his words and the shocked glances that we received from the rest of the company, but my head had begun to swim from the ale and I continued to hug her to my side. "Bofur shut your trap! Do not make my lady uncomfortable."

Several pairs of eyes widened around me but Dwalin stepped up to silence those who glared so I gave them little notice. I turned Tauriel towards me to lead her in another dance. She seemed nervous that the rest of the company now knew of us but instead of pushing me away she clung to my shoulders.

"We should thank master Dwalin, he is ordering them to keep quiet," she said.

"Aye, we will. For now let us enjoy the night," I told her as we swayed. I reached for one of her braids to run my fingers along it. "You are so beautiful."

"You have already said that tonight," she smiled.

"I shall say it every night, for it is the truth."

"How much ale have you consumed?" she teased. Her hands moved to my shoulders as she examined my new tunic. "You look very handsome yourself."

"My starlight is very kind to me," I admired. She smiled once more before it fell quickly and I became nervous. "What is wrong?"

"My heart aches for your brother and Sigrid," she admitted.

"I know," I sighed. "Perhaps we should get some air."

She nodded and I pulled her hand to lead her to the balcony. I blinked furiously to rid my mind of its dizziness as the effects of the ale began to wear off. A soft gasp beside me stopped me in my tracks.

"What is wrong?" I glanced at her but she was looking ahead. I followed her gaze and a light gasp escaped my own lips. Fíli had somehow found an opportunity to sneak away from his party to be with his human girl. A smile forced its way onto my face as he pulled Sigrid down to capture her lips. The sorrow that she had felt earlier appeared to be extinct as she leaned in closer to him and clung to his shoulders. I smiled up at Tauriel, "let your heart ache no longer, my love. They have handled their troubles all on their own."

Her hand squeezed mine in delight. "Come, let us give them the privacy they deserve."

* * *

I sat upon a boulder as I watched Tauriel walk amongst her trees. She touched the tops of them with her palm as she passed by each one.

"They are growing well," she admired. "I wonder if the people of Dale will be able to see them when they are fully matured."

"They will be the only green against the mountain, I am sure they will." I smiled. She continued her path and I could not help but admire the graceful movements of her walk.

"Do you worry about Lord Dain? He appeared very angry to see me," she asked nervously but I shook my head.

"I do not want to worry tonight," I dismissed her fears. "Let us enjoy the peace. Fíli is finally with his beloved, mother approves, and I have the most stunning angel walking before me."

I hopped down from my boulder to join her. She was knelt down to examine one of the trees carefully.

"This is my favorite," she smiled at me as I stepped right beside her.

"Why is that, my love?" I ran a finger through her curly hair.

"It grows slower than the rest," her hands ran through the small leafs. "It is little now but I have faith that it will grow to be the fullest."

My heart fluttered at her expression. It seemed to be a silly thing to me, but she looked upon her small forest with great pride. The elves treasured their trees as dwarves treasured their gold. She rose to examine the others, leaving me to idle in her delight.

I watched the starlight bounce upon the diamonds of her dress, making her sparkle as she moved. I had thought it impossible for her to become anymore beautiful, yet the light of the night highlighted her so perfectly that I feared my heart would burst from the sight.

As I watched her, I imagined my time before she had crawled into my life. I had wanted to go on the journey to Erebor for many reasons; so I was not left behind while Thorin and Fíli went on a quest that could have killed them, so I could see with my own eyes the great dwarven Kingdom that rightfully belonged to my family, but most of all I left home because I had felt empty. I love my family very much but when we resided in the Blue Mountains I was always left behind. Mother had to tend to several duties of the Kingdom and Fíli was seldom around for he was busy with Uncle performing his duties as Prince. If Tauriel was not here now, I assume my life would turn back into the way things were back home. The very thought left me feeling empty and alone… but it was not that way. Tauriel was here for me, she chose to be here with me.

"Are you alright?" I blinked furiously to calm my dry eyes from being stuck in a gaze. Tauriel looked at me with worry. Many emotions raced through my body. I began to realize that having her here was not just something that brought me joy, instead it was something I needed. The thought of losing her was unbearable. My heart beat madly as the emotions swelled up into my throat. I do not remember commanding myself to speak, but the words flowed out of my mouth.

"Marry me." She twirled around to look at me. I do not know who looked more shocked, but the longer the silence lasted the more definite I felt.

"What?" she gasped.

My legs traveled forward without my consent and within no time I was right in front of her. My hand reached for hers and I gently fell to one knee. I looked straight into her wide eyes and this time with more certainty I repeated the request. "Tauriel, marry me."

_**Tauriel POV** _

The night had been perfect. Lady Dís escorted me to the party to ensure that I would be treated with care when I arrived, and she had even given me her own braids to prove to the crowd that I was respected by the dam. Fíli had mustered the courage to reveal his heart to Sigrid. Then there was Kíli. I was uncomfortable with all of the attention but his glowing eyes when he first gazed upon my new dress charmed every inch of my heart. Now, after spending time with the rowdy crowd, we could enjoy the peace of my forest.

I was admiring the swift growth of the young trees when his expression alarmed me. He looked terrified as he gazed at me and I quickly scouted the area for danger, but I found nothing. "Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his deep stare but he continued to look at me. If I did not know any better I would have thought that my brilliant ears could hear his heart beating against his ribcage. What would he have to fear? When he did not respond, I decided to shrug off his strange behavior and turned back to my trees.

"Marry me." My heart stopped within my chest and I snapped towards him.

"What?" I could feel my heart begin to pound madly after remembering how to beat again. He began to look more certain as he stepped closer. My body was so numb that I could not feel his hand grasp mine as he fell to one knee.

"Tauriel, marry me," he asked again. I opened my mouth to speak but knew not the words to let pass.

"I… You have consumed much ale… You are not thinking straight," my voice cracked several times as I spoke.

"My head is clear," he pressed and shook his head softly.

"Kíli," I fell to my knees to be level with him. I begged my heart to cease its attack against my ribs. "Our time together has been so little…"

"I know," his eyes never left mine. "I know this is not normal but what is normal about our companionship? Tauriel, I will wait until the end of my days if I must but my desire for you will never fade. Why deny the precious time we have?"

"Kíli," I hushed him as tears began to form in my eyes. I brought my free hand up to take his within mine. I wanted to accept his plea, but there were far too many obstacles in our way. I choked back a sob, knowing very well that I was about to break his tender heart. "I want this… Truly I do, but… Kíli no one would allow it. My King would sneer at the very thought and your uncle… Kíli it cannot be."

My face fell towards the ground but was immediately lifted by his gentle fingers. I expected to see a pair of broken eyes but I only found a tender gaze to match his soft smile. "Do not think of our troubles, think only of what your heart desires. I will solve the rest."

"How long have you thought of this?" I tried to laugh through my tears.

"Long enough," he smiled wide and reached for his pocket. He pulled out a small object and presented me with a ring.

"It is silver…" I gasped in surprise. I knew little of dwarves customs but I knew that they only crafted golden rings for their spouse. Only elves made use of the silver ring. "How did you know?"

"I told you," he smirked. "I have a plan to solve our troubles. Now, Tauriel my love, I am well aware that you do not need a man to watch over you, but I desire the chance to walk by your side… for the rest of our days. Tauriel, will you marry me?"

I was so overwhelmed by the softness of his voice that I did not realize that my tears had halted. I did as he asked, I forced myself to push away the fears of what the world would think. It was not easy to ignore them but I delved deep into my heart to search for my answer. It was strange for an elf to accept such an offer over such a short period of time but as I listened to my heart I found that I did not care. I do not know if it was a result of my time spent with the dwarves but my heart rejected the typically ways of my people. An enormous burst of emotion flowed from my chest as I found my answer.

"Yes," I breathed through new tears, though these tears were of joy. I gasped as he crushed his lips to mine. His hands held each side of my face firmly as I reveled in his kisses. His body shook slightly as we kissed and I began to realize how tense he had been awaiting my answer. Saddened by the fear I had caused him, I held his face as he attempted to withdraw to kiss him once more. He smiled and stopped me by placing a finger to my lips. I pulled away questioningly only to find him reach for my left hand. Watching him slide the ring onto my finger was more incredible than I could ever have imagined.

" _Menu tessu, a_ _mrâlimê,_ _"_ he whispered before reaching for my lips once again. My heart fluttered from the impossible amount of emotion that I felt. Tonight was indeed the perfect night.

 _ **Translations**_ _  
Menu tessu, a_ _mrâlimê –_ You are everything, my love.

* * *

 _ **A/N -**_ Alright, as an added bonus here is a short little scene for the Figrid shippers out there that takes place during this chapter. I debated putting this out yet because of the appearance of the "Laketown man" whom I am sure you all will be able to figure out who it is, he will play a bigger role in the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**Fíli** _ **POV**

I watched the couple curiously as they danced without worry. Kíli's stupid smile threatened to reveal to everyone of his true feelings for the elf who was happily clinging to him. The pair was fortunate that nearly every dwarf dancing around them was drunker than sin. I glanced at mother who stood beside me watching the couple. I was shocked to find a smile on her face.

"You approve of this?" I asked. She sighed deeply before turning towards me.

"I do not know, my lad. But look at him," we both turned our gazes back to the couple. I rolled my eyes. They were completely entranced in each other. Kíli held her close as he tilted his head up to look into her eyes. "I have never seen the lad any happier than he is when that elf is near. That is what I wish for my boys, that you are both happy."

She looked to me and winked. _Did she know?_

"She is on the balcony," mum said simply.

"Who?" I glanced at her questioningly.

"The Lady of Dale you fool!" My eyes widened at her words but mother only chuckled. "Go, before another dam forces you to the dance floor."

She practically pushed me away from her. My body shook as I snuck away from the crowd. _What would I say to her?_ It was evident that she was upset with me. As I reached the balcony my fears turned to anger as I noticed another figure with her.

"Your father has ruined me!" the man said angrily as he gripped her arm forcefully.

"Let go of me!" Sigrid ordered and attempted to shake away from his grasp. Within seconds my own hands were grasping the cloth on his back and I threw him backwards. The man fell to the ground with a squeal and I placed myself in front of Sigrid to protect her if he chose to fight. The man struggled to get back to his feet but instead of fighting he cowered backwards. I recognized the man from Laketown but could not recall the name.

"This does not concern you dwarf!" the man sneered.

"Actually it does," I said angrily. "This will be my Kingdom soon and I will not have violence against the innocent!"

"Innocent?!" he cackled. "Her family robbed me off my royalty."

"Thank goodness for that," I stepped towards him, resulting in him backing away in fright. "Cowards do not deserve royalty."

I was not proud of myself, but I found great joy in watching him retreat. I turned towards Sigrid to inspect her for injury but she backed away from me and my heart fell at the sight. "Sigrid?"

"You should not be out here," she sniffled. "Surely you are missed inside…"

"Sigrid…" I begged for her attention but her anger surfaced.

"And I could have handled him! You have taught me how to fight yourself… I thought you said that dwarves have faith in their women?" she attempted to glare at me but I could only see the hurt of which I caused her. The tears began to swell up in her eyes and she quickly turned to hide them.

"I also said that we make sure that the ones we love do not have to fight," I said firmly and was pleased to see her turn back towards me. My nerves returned as I stepped closer to her. I was not like Kíli, expressing my feelings did not come easily. _So what was I to say next?_ I lifted a shaky hand to her cheek. I only rested my fingertips on her skin but when she did not pull away I covered her cheek with my hand. _Just tell her._ "Sigrid, I could not refuse the dance. If I had, they would have known that my heart belonged to another… I would have to explain how their Prince desires the Lady of Dale as his Queen."

A tear slipped onto her cheek and I was quick to wipe it away. She gazed at me in surprise and I knew not what to do next. Finally, I settled with dropping my hand to grasp her and I swallowed in an attempt to rid the lump in my throat.

"Sigrid, may I have this dance?" I asked in a whisper. It took her a moment to respond, for the shock was still evident in her expression.

"Yes," she squeezed my hand. I smiled and gently pulled her closer. The feel of her arms wrap around my neck brought an incredible amount of warmth to my heart. Having her in my arms now, made me wonder how I have survived so long without this. Desperate to be closer, I brought my forehead to rest upon hers. "Fíli."

A strange sense of satisfaction relaxed my heart as she whispered my name. I had thought this would be difficult, giving her my heart, yet now that she was in my arms it all seemed so easy.

"I have a gift for you," she whispered. "For your birthday."

"My dear Sigrid," I chuckled. "You have already given me enough."

"I have already made it," she smiled.

"Then I shall accept it, if you will accept something from me." I smiled even though I knew not where my boldness was coming from.

"What?" she asked.

"A kiss," I swallowed back my nerves as I searched her eyes for her response. They lit up in shock but she did not retreat. Instead, her eyes fell to my lips and before my boldness turned to fear I moved my hand to the back of her neck to pull her towards me. I gently brushed her lips with mine, still in fear that I was overstepping my boundaries. However her sweet lips remained upon mine and I finally pressed my lips to hers.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Kíli POV** _

My back began to tire from sitting on the small boulder, however I ignored the pain for it helped me sit tall enough so that my Tauriel could lean against me properly. I knew not how much time had passed since I had slipped my ring on her beautiful finger, but I sensed that we were well into the morning hours because of the cool air that blew against the mountain. The chill did not harm either of us, yet her fingers grasped the fabric at my chest as she nuzzled against my neck for warmth. My chest had finally begun to calm after the emotional night, but with every movement she made my heart began to race again.

"You must sleep," she whispered from the comfort of my neck. "It is late."

"I am alright," I told her, though my eyes drooped from exhaustion. My head fell against hers and my arm came up to hold her in fear of her retreat. I did not want this moment to end. I wanted to hold her in my arms until the sun rose.

Her head shifted slightly and I glanced down to see her examining the ring once again. I smiled and rested my chin against her forehead.

"Did you craft it?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled. My tired mind struggled to allow me speech.

"It is beautiful," she admired and I kissed her hairline in thanks. "Could you teach me?"

"To do what?" I asked tiredly.

"Create a ring," she said nervously. "I do not know how to give you your ring. Usually the father would pass down his ring for his daughter, but I am afraid that I do not know what happened to his ring."

"We shall go to the forges tomorrow," I promised her. "They are a simple object, I can teach help you craft it."

"This was simple?" she asked in surprise as she gazed at her ring. I chuckled.

"A woman with your beauty deserves only the finest of jewels. Mine shall be much simpler." I grasped her hand to see the ring once again. "To see this on your hand, brings me a joy that I did not know was possible."

She smiled and lifted her head to find my lips. I tried to kiss her back but my exhaustion would only allow me the lazy response. I could feel her chuckle against my lips before her warmth disappeared from my body. I opened my eyes to protest but her hand gently tugged at mine to guide me to the ground. "Get some sleep, _melleth nin._ "

"I told you I'm fine," I mumbled but when she tugged again I no longer had the strength to resist. Her arms came to cradle my head as I fell gently to the ground. Her hands ran through my hair as my mind drifted into dream. It did not feel as if much time passed when I felt her hands shake my shoulder to wake.

"Kíli, wake up!"

"Hmm," I groaned.

"Something has happened," she said worriedly. The fear in her voice forced me to wake and I struggled to my feet.

"What is wrong?" I asked as I followed her out of her room.

"I do not know. I heard a shout, followed by arguing. I could not understand them," she explained.

"It is probably nothing… when did you change?" I asked in surprise as I noticed her dress had been replaced by her usual green attire. However, she wore a new tunic of dwarven design.

"Last night while you slept," she shrugged.

"What if I had awoken?" I was surprised at her casual posture but she merely smirked.

"You slept deeply, not even a storm could have stirred your dreams."

"Whatever you say," I smirked before admiring her new clothes. "Where did you come by that?"

"Your mother made it," she glanced down at her tunic. "She said it would help me blend with the dwarves."

"Ah," I glanced to her hand where her ring shone. While we walked I reached for the hand to bring it to my lips. She tensed, as if only now remembering that she still wore the ring.

"I must remove it," she said in disappointment. "They will see…"

"They will think nothing of it," I interrupted her. "Silver holds little meaning in their eyes."

"You are certain?" she pushed the ring back onto her finger.

"Aye," I promised her as we came to a crowd that had gathered. I tensed as we pushed our way to the front, for fear of what had caused the anger. When we reached the front, we found a couple of the dwarven guards holding a man who struggled for freedom.

"Let go of me! You little freaks!" the man pushed and pulled at their grips but they were too strong for him.

"Silence, _Tohsti_!" one of the guards scolded him.

"Thief?" Tauriel whispered beside me. I nodded as she correctly translated the word and grumbled as I began to understand why the man was being held captive. _Foolish man._ Dwarves did not take kindly to those who harmed their treasure. As I looked at the man, I could not help but notice his familiarity.

"I know him," I said as I furiously explored my memory. _Where did I know this man?_ My eyes widened as I recalled the fuzzy memory. "It was when I was sick… he was blurry but I remember… he refused us aid, the day you found me."

A frighteningly dark gaze took over her expression as she glanced at the man. I would have reached for her hand but a thundering figure came storming onto the scene.

"Who is this fool who dares to steal from me?" Thorin stood tall as he faced the thief.

"We caught him tryin' to run off with this…" the guard reached in his pocket and presented the item.

"Uh oh," my eyes widened as the guard held the Arkenstone. "I do not think this is going to end well."

"Fíli, retrieve the stone. Where is Bard!?" Thorin did not even attempt to mask his anger. Fíli slumped into view as he forced himself to take the stone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bard entered calmly with Sigrid following nervously.

"You… you would steal from me?" Uncle glared at the King.

"I am afraid that I do not know what you are talking about," he appeared to be frustrated at the accusation. He glanced at the man being held on trial and his eyes widened. "Alfrid? What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Serving you my Lord," the man smirked. Uncle was not pleased by this.

"What service is he speaking of?" he accused but Bard remained strong. "You brought this weasel to steal from me?!"

"I banished you long ago, Alfrid. Why have you come back?" he asked in frustration.

"I have never left your services my Lord," the man continued his claim.

"Enough!" Thorin drew his sword and walked towards the thief. If I had not felt such fear, I would have reveled in Alfrid's cowardice expression as he squealed and squirmed in the guards hands. "You… you shall be an example of what shall happen to those who steal from the King under the mountain."

"King Thorin! He is not worth it!" Bard tried to reason with him, but Uncle ignored him and raised his sword.

"Thorin, no!" Fíli drew his own sword to defend the thief. He placed himself between the two as he parried the blow. Before Uncle could unleash his rage on my brother, Fíli knocked the sword from his hand. "What would that solve Uncle?! You would dirty your hands for one fool!"

"Who you callin' a fool dwarf?" I rolled my eyes at the man who clearly did not know when to shut his mouth. Fíli silenced him with a threatening glare.

"Fíli… step aside," Thorin's voice was low as he glared dangerously at my brother.

"Look around you Uncle," Fíli whispered to him. I strained my ear to listen. "You do not want to be seen like this."

Thorin did as he asked and glanced at the crowd. His anger slowly began to fade from his eyes and he relaxed his shoulders. "Clear out all of you! Fíli… bring him to the throne room."

Fíli sheathed his sword and grasped Alfrid's arm to drag him away from the crowd. We caught up with Sigrid as we followed the others through the halls.

"What is going to happen?" Sigrid asked nervously.

"With that stone involved… nothing good." I sighed. It took me a moment to realize that Tauriel had stopped following us. I turned to look at her curiously. "You are not coming?"

"I do not think it would be wise," she shook her head.

"Tauriel, you are our ambassador. You must be there," I tried to encourage her to join me but she raised her hand to hold my cheek.

"Not this time," she smiled. "You are right, that stone is trouble and I will only cause further conflict. Besides, I am needed in the healing wing."

I made a quick scan to ensure we were alone before I pulled her down for a kiss. We parted quickly and I cradled her hand in mine. "I will meet you in the forges when this is done."

She breathed nervously from the kiss as she glanced at Sigrid. I could not help but smile as she flushed red.

"I would say that I am sorry," I smirked. "But then I would be lying."

She narrowed her eyes at me but eventually allowed a smirk to take over. "Be careful in there."

"I am not the one on trial, my love. I shall be fine," I promised her as I turned away from her. Sigrid did not appear to be pleased that Tauriel would not be joining us but she followed me nonetheless.

"You don't think that they will… well you know, hurt Alfrid?" she asked nervously. "I don't like him either but Fíli was right, they should not dirty their souls for him."

"You two are perfect for each other," I smiled at her causing a blush. "I do not think they will take his life, but your ol' friend will probably be spending a lot of time in the dungeons. Perhaps even the stockades but those have not yet been repaired from the dragon. No one thought that they would be needed anytime soon."

"I wouldn't mind seeing him with his head and hands bound," she smirked. "He put us through Hell back in Laketown."

"Whoa, I did not realize the young Princess of Dale was capable of such language." I chuckled at her, causing her to role her eyes.

"I am not proud of it," she smirked but her expression quickly turned sour. "Tilda nearly starved because of him and the master, when she was just a babe. Da' struggled to keep her alive after ma' passed. Alfrid denied him help, even when he begged… Da' is strong, he is no beggar."

"I know," I agreed sadly. We stepped inside the room and I nearly laughed at how pathetic the man was as he attempted to squirm out of Fíli's grip. "Coward…"

"You've no right! No right to place your grubby paws on me!" Fíli squeezed harder on his shoulder, causing him to squeal.

"Silence!" Thorin roared. Dain stood near mother as they watched the scene. Uncle turned towards Bard, "How could you allow this weasel to enter my mountain?"

"I do not like how easily your mind can be twisted King Thorin," Bard began to lose his temper. "I told you already, he snuck in with my men. I have no allegiance with this man!"

"If I have heard the tale correctly," Dain stepped into the conversation to glare accusingly at the man-King. "It was ye' who carried the stone in the first place when ye' tried to bribe the King under the Mountain for a share of his gold!"

"The situation was more complex than you know, Lord Dain." Bard narrowed his eyes. "I have no desire to take your jewel, we have been at peace with your Kingdom for almost a year! What cause do you believe I have to steal that stone?"

"Uncle, he speaks the truth." Fíli glanced at us before returning his attention to Thorin. "This man put Bard in prison the night of the attack and he refused to aid us when Kíli was dying… er, I mean sick."

Uncle's expression quickly turned as Fíli hit a soft spot. I do not believe the he intended to use my illness as a weapon, but it appeared to calm the anger in the room within an instant. Mum turned a shade of blue and appeared ill, while Thorin had difficulties making eye contact with either of us. He turned to the guards who had followed us in, "bring him to the dungeons, he will stay there until I release him."

"No! I will not go!" Alfrid pulled his free arm from his robe and before any of us could warn him, the man drove a small knife towards Fíli.

"Fíli!" Sigrid yelped from beside me. A surge of panic raced through my veins but praise to my brother's stealth as he blocked the attack before the knife reached him.

"Argh!" Fíli groaned in pain as he struggled to disarm the weasel. When he was successful I noticed a stream of red coating his hand as he tossed away the weapon. The guards were quick to reach the pair to take Alfrid from him. As they dragged the thief from the room I raced to his side to inspect the wound. "I am fine, it is just a scratch."

"It is not," Sigrid appeared at my side in an instant and took his hand within hers. He winced at her touch but did his best to remain still. Within a few moments the rest of the room had gathered around to ensure the Prince's safety. "You need stitches."

"I do not!" he tried to pull his hand away but Sigrid glared at him firmly.

"Tauriel should look at this," she told him.

"The _elf_?" Dain sneered. "No elf will be treatin' a Prince of Erebor when there are dwarven healers about!"

"That _elf_ saved my life," I glared at the dwarf Lord.

"I trust Tauriel's skills above all others," Fíli said firmly before turning back to Sigrid. "Perhaps you are right, I should have her tend to this."

Lord Dain did not respond, instead he fumed quietly as he glared between the two of us. Bard still appeared angry from all of the accusations, but he remained composed as he faced Uncle. "Are we resolved?"

"Aye, we are resolved." Thorin confirmed, but Dain pulled him away to speak with him. I watched nervously as the two left. I was not fond of them in solitude whilst Uncle was so near the Arkenstone, but Sigrid began dragging my brother away and I forced myself to follow them.

_**Tauriel POV** _

"I thought I told you to be careful," I narrowed my eyes at Kíli as he entered with his bleeding brother in tow.

"Hey, for once it is not me who requires treatment," he smiled innocently.

"You should have known what that man was capable of," I scolded him as I walked to his brother. Sigrid held his arm carefully for me to examine the wound. I held back a smile at the sight of the fierce dwarf Prince allowing the young girl to coddle such a minor wound. "You will need stitches."

"I told you," Sigrid mumbled under her breath.

"Ugh, can you not simply band it?" Fíli groaned. "It is only my hand."

"Do you care so little for your sword hand?" I challenged.

"Fine," he groaned. I smirked, pleased with the victory and motioned for him to sit.

"Make sure that you keep your shirt on this time brother," Kíli narrowed his eyes causing his brother to chuckle.

"Now that you mention it, I think I am feeling a bit of discomfort from my old wound," he glanced at me. "Perhaps you should examine it."

"I do not desire to examine your belly unless it is necessary," I said seriously as I began cleaning the wound.

"Yes, leave that task for Sigrid," he smirked. Sigrid tensed as a furious blush erupted all over her face.

"Kíli…" I threatened.

"Sorry love," he relaxed his smile and began to behave himself as I stitched the wound. After a few moments of working, Fíli began laughing. We all glanced at him questioningly but he merely grasped my left hand with his to look at my ring.

"That did not take very long," he looked at Kíli who smiled widely in response. "You only crafted it last week."

"The moment was right," he answered proudly.

"Is that… Are you two…." The young girl glanced between the two of us before pouncing on me in joy. Fíli grunted in pain as my hands were forced away from him and I found myself returning the hug. "I am so happy for you! When is the wedding? I can help design a dress and Tilda knows how to bake…"

"Slow down," Kíli chuckled and she released me from her deadly grip. "We have only just entered our engagement."

"I know, I know, but how exciting!" Never before had I seen such joy in the child's eyes as she gazed at us. Kíli stepped by my side to gaze at the ring tenderly but the moment was interrupted.

"Don't mind me, I am only bleeding all over my sleeve," Fíli grunted as he held his hand tightly. Sigrid gasped and quickly returned to his side.

"I am sorry," she took his hand to carefully inspect the damage. She wore a strange expression as she checked the wound. "I… I tore the stitches."

"Do not worry," Fíli assured her as I reached for his hand to repair the stitches. "I have had much worst. So Tauriel, am I allowed to call you little sister now? I am theoretically older in our peoples eyes than you are amongst your kind am I not?"

"As long as you do not mind that your _little_ sister is taller and strong than you," Kíli chuckled.

"Taller yes, stronger…" Fíli began chuckling but apparently my challenging expression cut him short. Kíli and Sigrid both laughed. "Perhaps that is debatable."

"Aye, perhaps an arm wrestle is in order?"

"That is hardly fair with my hand in its condition," he argued.

"What is this you speak of?" I asked curiously as I finished the final stitch.

"You elves do not have a lick of fun growing up do ye?" Fíli rolled his eyes and took his hand back as I released him.

"I will teach you later, my love," Kíli promised before glaring at his brother. Before any of us could speak further the door burst open to the room and a very flustered looking Bard stomped inside.

"Sigrid, prepare your bags. We leave after dinner," he ordered.

"Leave?" All of the joy that she had shown began to drain from her face. "But da…"

"No," he cut her off. "I am done with dwarves. I cannot spend another night in this mountain…"

"King Bard, I beg you to reconsider." Fíli stood up in fright. "Uncle is under much stress, he did not mean to offer offence…"

"Master Fíli, I thank you for your hospitality," he calmed ever so slightly. "But I have little trust for your King… We leave tonight."

Without another word he turned to storm from the room. I glanced at his daughter who stood staring at the door that he had just slammed shut. She turned slowly to look at her dwarf in sorrow. It was clear that Fíli shared in her sadness, but he attempted to cover it with a smile as he took her hand carefully into both of his. "Do not fear, my Lady. I am less than a day's ride away…"

"I don't want to leave," she clung to his hand.

"I am afraid that your father is right," Fíli said sadly. "My Uncle is unstable… I am not certain that it is safe here for you."

"Do not worry Sigrid," Kíli attempted to brighten her mood, but my heart fell for the pair. "We must keep peace with Dale, especially after that thief meddled in that peace today. We will visit often."

"Aye, we shall." Fíli promised. He glanced at us for a moment and motioned with his eyes to the exit. While Kíli stood clueless beside me, I read his silent request loud and clear. I took his hand and began guiding him to the door. He glanced at me questioningly and I would have laughed at confusion if the mood had been lighter.

"I would like to see the forges as you promised," I told him and pulled his hand to tug him towards the door.

"Right now?" he looked at me strangely. "Shouldn't we stay and… Oh, ah, right. Come along love, to the forges!"

I smiled when he finally noticed his brother's glare and then it was he who began to drag me along. He released my hand when we reached the busy halls to avoid the curious eyes of his fellow dwarves. We walked for several minutes along the halls before we finally reached the forges. They were deep into the mountain in a part that almost seemed abandoned.

"Why is no one here?" I asked.

"Everyone is still cleaning up after the party," he explained. "I am sure they will be returning to work by tomorrow, but no matter, we do not require the large furnaces for a ring. Over here…"

He tugged my hand for me to follow. We came to a small table with a variety of small tools, none of which looked familiar to me. I suddenly became nervous that I could not handle the task, but I decided that I must try or I would have no other way of giving him his ring. He pulled a small sheet of metal and handed it to me.

"This is the silver?" I glanced at it curiously.

"Aye, it does not look like much now but once we form it, we shall polish it," he explained as he grabbed a multitude of tools.

"Are you certain that I will be able to handle this?" I asked worriedly.

"You do not fear orcs, giant spiders, or giant bats. What is it you fear about these little tools?" he chuckled and handed me a tool. I held the tool and silver carefully in my hands, in fear that I would damage the material before I even began. "Tauriel?"

I met his eyes to find him watching me nervously. I swallowed and became worried to speak. "You gift me with such beautiful things… I do not want ruin this."

I glanced at the silver in my hand but it was quickly covered by his. He held both of my hands carefully and smiled when I met his gaze. "I do not need beautiful gifts. But if this means this much to you, we will keep creating them until you have your perfect ring. Do not worry, my love, I will help you."

He squeezed my hands as a promise and began to show me the tools. Hours passed and we continued to work on the ring. He remained by my side through every step as we cut the metal and formed the small circle. We soldered the seam before he showed me how to polish the metal. I worked excessively on the material but I did not stop working until I believed it to be perfect.

"What do you think?" I asked him and held the ring up for him to see. He smiled proudly as he gazed upon my creation.

"I think it is perfect," he said happily. His smile touched my heart and I reached for his left hand. His eyes gleamed when he realized what I wished to do and I slid the ring unto his short finger. His measurements were perfect as the ring fit him beautifully. "So now it is official?"

"It was official last night," I laughed and brought his hand up to kiss the ring that was now secured on his finger.

"So tell me then, how does it feel to be engaged to a dwarf?" he smirked. No words could describe the joy that I felt to be promised to him, so instead I held his face to kiss him gently. "That good, eh?"

He mumbled against my lips so I silenced him with deeper kiss. He ended his jokes to pour all of his concentration into our lips. His arm wrapped around my back while his other hand held the back of my neck firmly. All of my fears from last night had vanished completely in this moment. I did not care of the troubles we would have to face, I only cared that we would face them together. I did not ever wish to part from him and for the first time, I struggled to see how I could go another year before marrying him. He parted for air and leaned his forehead to mine.

"I love you," I told him. His nose nudged against mine slightly and he smiled against my lips.

"And I you."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N –** Hope you all enjoyed the fluff because all Hell is about to break loose… I feel like I should mention that I really do like all of the characters, so even if it seems like I am making some of them harsh, they will probably turn around… except Alfrid, I don't like him lol

* * *

_**Kíli POV** _

I finished carving my last arrow that would be needed for our hunt. Tauriel would return from Mirkwood soon and I could not wait to surprise her with the news. Hunting was an exciting activity and I finally received permission from Uncle to take her on the trip. She had been absent for a week, but she could not delay her reports to her Kingdom any longer. I gathered the arrows and tucked them away into my quiver before leaving to find Fíli.

My time with my brother had also been cut short as of late. He had spent several days over the past month in Dale in an attempt to keep peace with Bard. At least, that is what he told Thorin. I knew he was simply eager to see his beloved. I finally found him on the balcony overlooking the entrance and jogged to meet him.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him.

"Watching for Dain," he explained. "He will be arriving soon."

"Dain?" I scrunched my face. "It feels as if he had only just left. Why does he wish to return so soon?"

"I do not know," he shrugged. "Thorin did not say. I would not worry though, we have had peace since he left a month ago. I do not think he desires to harm that. Where are you going?"

He glanced at me and noticed that I was armed. "I am to accompany Tauriel on a hunting expedition when she returns."

"Do you truly believe that she will want to leave on another trip after just getting back?" Fíli laughed.

"Of course! My lady is a free spirit," I admired. We stood together watching the road leading to the mountain. "How is Sigrid?"

"She is well," he began chuckling. "Tilda was quite saddened to learn of your engagement. The little one is quite fond of you."

"I hope she does not hurt," I became concerned. During my time around the young girl, I had thought that it had been obvious that our age was too great in distance to give any thought to love. _Had I given her false reason to believe that I loved her?_

"No," he chuckled. "Sigrid is certain that she will forget all about it very soon."

"How does that Alfrid fellow cope?" I changed the subject. "Has his mind broken from his time in the dungeons yet?"

"He is a stubborn man, we question him weekly but he refuses to budge. Perhaps he is not the coward that I thought he was."

"Oh no, he is a coward all right." I scuffed. "I would bet everything I own that he would crack if we threatened him with the gallows."

"No doubt," he agreed before spotting the riders entering our view. "Dain is near, I should go inform Uncle."

I nodded as he turned to leave. I remained at the overlook for nearly an hour longer until I finally saw the red horse racing towards the mountain. I smiled as I watched her urge the horse faster, clearly enjoying the freedom of the ride. I spun away to rush to the stables to retrieve my pony. At the rate she pushed the horse, they would be here in no time.

"Hello ol' girl!" I greeted the pony who came jogging at the sight of me. I smiled and I patted her neck before leading her from the pastures to find my saddle. Some of her stablemates called for her to return but it seemed that she had missed our adventures as she eagerly trotted beside me. I tugged at my rope to slow her but could not bring myself to scold her for the behavior. "I will make certain to take you out more often."

I promised her and flung the saddle onto her back. By the time I was finished, Tauriel entered with Armand breathing heavily by her side.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked in surprise.

" _We_ are going hunting," I smiled. "That is, if you are up to the ride? And poor Armand for that matter."

"Do not let him deceive you," she chuckled and patted the horse's sweaty neck. "I tried to slow him long before we reached the mountain, but he refused to obey. He has enjoyed the opportunity to stretch his legs."

"How was your visit to Mirkwood?" I asked as I walked to her, desperate to close the gap that had been left between us since her departure.

"It was joyful, I was greeted by my former guard and they even invited me on a few tasks. It seems that their anger has dispersed over my departure," she told me happily. As I watched her eyes, I could see a sparkle that had not been there before. I had not realized how much her former home had meant to her and I had thought only of the sorrows that the forest had brought her, having grown up as an orphan and pushed into a life of training to forget this sadness. I did not realize how dear that her old comrades were to her. I lifted my hand to trace her fingertips with mine.

"And King Thranduil?" I asked nervously, recalling the tensions from her previous visit. However, my fears vanished as a smile grew on her face.

"If I did not know him any better, I would say that he was happy to see me." The twinkle grew within her eye and I smiled to her before closing my fingers around her hand. Her skin left my fingers tingling, as if it had been years since they have last felt her touch.

"I am glad, my love." I pulled her head down to mine to carefully rest my nose upon hers. Her scent filled my senses and I could smell the fresh air of the forest on her clothes. "I have missed you."

" _Ni gellweg an gin cened_ ," she whispered. I repeated the phrase in my mind in an attempt to translate it.

"You are joyful to see me?" I guessed.

"I think you are becoming well versed in Sindarin, master dwarf," she smiled.

"Nah," I chuckled. "Lucky guess."

I stretched my legs so that I could reach her lips, but she tensed immediately and pulled away from my hold. My heart began to throb in fear that I had done something wrong, but the sound of footsteps approaching brought me to understanding her purpose for stepping away. I too stiffened as a guard entered the stables.

"Prince Kíli," he addressed me with a bow.

"Just Kíli," I corrected him.

"The King requests ye'r company," he said.

"For what purpose? We are about to leave on a trip that he demanded," I said curiously.

"I was only informed of his desire to speak with ye'. I know not the purpose." I nodded to him and he took his leave. I met her eyes for a glance before tying my pony to a post. She followed my lead and tied Armand beside the mare and followed me as we walked from the stables.

_**Tauriel POV** _

I followed Kíli into the throne room to find a large gathering. The King laughed alongside his cousin from the Ironhills while the rest of the dwarves circled the throne around them. I counted all twelve dwarves who I have known since our first meeting in Mirkwood, along with a few whom I had never seen before. When I noticed the dwarrowdam, Galila, amongst them I began to assume these unfamiliar faces belonged to Dain's crew. I moved to stand by Dís, but her frightened expression stopped me from joining her. My heart swelled nervously as the dam furiously avoided my gaze. _Had I done something wrong?_

I stood back from the circle of dwarves. They all seemed alight with joy, all except for Fíli who looked absolutely miserable. Similar to his mother's behavior, he chose to avoid all eye contact and furiously stared at the ground. I began to worry for the calling of this meeting.

"So what is so important that could not be postponed until after the hunt?" Kíli had his bow in his hand and arrows at his side.

"Kíli! Good, you are here," Thorin exclaimed. Kíli's expression twisted in confusion at his uncle's excitement. The King walked to him to place his arm around his nephew's shoulder to drag him to the throne. "We have been discussing your achievements."

"What achievements?" Kíli raised his brow in question.

"Modest lad, is he not?" Thorin laughed as he asked his cousin. I suddenly became fearful of the close proximity between my dwarf and the King. Kíli has spoken of his unstable mind as of late, and in this moment the King was acting more strangely than I had ever witnessed. "He became our savior many times on the road. Shot arrow after arrow into warg skulls he did! You should have seen the path of orcs in the great battle that were slain by him alone! This lad has made me proud!"

Thorin boasted to the dwarf Lord as he hugged his nephew to his side. I watched the light in Kíli's eyes glow as he processed the praise and I began to realize just how deep his insecurities dwelled. To see his happiness sprout was a sight to behold, however the King's strange attitude forbade me to see the sincerity of his words.

"You have met Galila, have you not?" Thorin asked him as he held out his hand for the dam to take. She placed her hand into his and he guided her to stand near my Kíli. The fear began to evacuate my heart as the anger rushed forth as she placed herself far too closely to my dwarf.

"Aye, it was a short passing," he answered as he glanced at her. The dam did not appear pleased as she took in his appearance and my temper was becoming difficult to maintain.

"She is a fine maiden with the strength of ten rams!" Thorin complimented the dam.

"Okay," Kíli seemed unfazed by the information.

"My sister-son," Thorin dropped Galila's hand to concentrate his speech on Kíli. "As you know we have been conflicted as of late. The elf here has created many difficulties…"

The enchantments of the King's praises began to wear from Kíli's face and his expression turned sour at these words. He opened his mouth to argue but was silenced as Thorin held up a hand to demand his patience.

"I am well aware of your friendship with the elf and desire only your happiness, nephew." Thorin promised. I began to feel uneasy. Kíli believed every word that passed his uncle's lips, however I could see the glossy shine over the King's eyes and I feared his sanity had been lost. "Lord Dain does not approve of our ambassadors presence here, but worry not my nephew. We have come to an agreement to put all of our troubles behind us. We have found a way to unite our kingdoms once again!"

Most of the room erupted in cheers, while Fíli and Dis remained unfazed. I glanced at the rest of the company to find that most had joined in the hollering, while the rest glanced to me in sorrow. I glanced at them in question but they quickly averted their eyes.

"Your cooperation in our peace is a necessity to its success. Are you willing to help?" Thorin put his hands on both of his nephew's shoulders. Kíli's expression was alight with joy and I could see the honor he felt to be chosen for this task.

"Of course I'll help," he said excitingly. "What can I do?"

"A union between our lands will grant the peace we deserve for the rest of all days," he explained.

"I do not understand, Uncle?" the excitement began to fade from his eyes.

"You will marry Galila."

My heart fell cold within my chest and I looked to Kíli. The color drained from his face and he staggered backwards a step to place distance between him and the dam. He gave a quick glance of guilt in my direction but did not linger, for his attention snapped back to his uncle.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"A marriage of royalty," Thorin answered proudly, oblivious to his nephew's distress.

"Uncle…" I could see him begin to shiver slightly. "I cannot."

His voice was so quiet that it was even difficult for me to hear. Thorin either did not hear or simply ignored him because he continued to rave about the betrothal. I glanced at Fíli who struggled over what action to take. I could almost see the battle raging in his mind as he glared at his uncle. I dared to look to their mother, but a tear slipped from her eye as she watched the scene helplessly. This only brought more fear to my heart, the strong dam would not stand by and watch this scene without having fought against the King's wishes. Her tears indicated her failure to prevent this madness.

"Thorin!" Kíli raised his voice to gain his uncle's attention. "I cannot… I will not help you. Not this time."

"What?" Thorin growled in surprise. The excitement of the room began to vanish.

"I apologize my Lady and offer no offence," he turned to Galila who stood in shock and if my eyes were true the dam appeared relieved by his refusal. "But I will not marry you."

"Kíli… What madness do you harbor to deny my request?" The glare in his eyes would have been enough to place fear in Thranduil's heart, yet strangely Kíli stood straighter and more confident as he faced the maddened King. "This will fix everything Kíli! Dain is threatening to cut off all contact…"

"I've already given my heart away," he said sternly. My heart trembled, yet somehow he no longer looked afraid. He stood strong as faced his uncle. Whatever the outcome shall be, the secrecy ended tonight.

"To whom, may I ask…" his uncle's voice was quiet, but it was laced with enough anger to send shivers through my body. His eyes flicked to me and I began to suspect that he already knew the answer. After a few moments Kíli finally turned his head away from his Uncle's angry glare to look directly at me.

"Tauriel."

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N -** Alrighty, here is the end of that mean cliffhanger!  I am going on vacation all next week, we are camping with the horses so I will have no access to the computer which means the next chapter will be late... I apologize ahead of time!  Also, I have a small request, I have let it go in the past but pretty please keep the swearing to a minimum in the comments and reviews.  Mainly the F-bombs, this is a T-rated story and in case there are younger eyes reading I would prefer they don't have to see that in the comments.  I'm not going to flag or yell at anyone if you still feel the need to use those words, but I would greatly appreciate it if everyone can refrain from those words :) Thanks guys!

* * *

_**Tauriel POV** _

Silence. That was all that existed in the small cavern for several moments. Every pair of eyes had turned to me and the attention sent my heart into a frenzy of fear. Those who knew of my courtship with their Prince looked to me in sorrow, while the rest continued to stare in shock. Even Lord Dain looked flustered as he gazed wide eyed at me. However, the gaze that frightened me the most was that of the King.

I could not see if his anger existed because of the jewel's influence over his mind or if the anger he so clearly felt was of his true intentions. Either way, the glare unnerved every inch of my body.

"What did you say?" he growled at Kíli. I could see a light dim in Kíli's eyes as he sighed. Whatever small hope that he had kept in his heart that his uncle would understand was now long gone.

"I love her, Uncle." He stated again.

"You…You cannot…" the King struggled for speech. "This is not possible… An elf…"

"Uncle!" he reached for the King as he stumbled in his shock, but Thorin shook away from his hands.

"This cannot be, you cannot love an elf," I was surprised at how calm his voice was, but I feared that it would not last for long.

"Thorin…" Kíli's eyes flicked in my direction for a moment. He appeared to be examining his words carefully before allowing them to pass his lips. Finally, he swallowed hard before returning his gaze to the King. "I intend to marry her."

I could spot Dís' eyes shoot to me from the corner of my eye. I glanced at her to find her glowing with a sudden happiness that was refreshing to see in this moment. However, it did not last long before Thorin processed his words.

"So, this was your purpose for which you have come… for which you have stayed all this time…" I turned my gaze back to Thorin to find that his glare had returned to me. "The elf King sought my throne…"

"Do not be foolish, Uncle," Kíli's temper grew.

"You have no right to use that word, you foolish lad! She has warped your mind!" the King shook his head furiously before turning to me. "You… You will leave here now… You may tell your King that Erebor will henceforth have no dealings with elf-kind!"

"If you cast her away," Kíli spoke dangerously. "You will lose me as well."

"What madness are you talking about?" Thorin narrowed his eyes at his nephew.

"My place is by her side and I shall follow her wherever the stars take her."

"You will do no such thing…"

"You have no claim over me Uncle!"

"Do I not? Then I'll make the decision easy for you," Thorin began stomping in my direction. He drew his sword and all I could do was watch him. My blades and bow had been left hanging on Armand's sides. I had no weapon and I was in dwarven territory. I could do nothing as he raised his arm. "You manipulative little wretch!"

"THORIN!" I jumped at Kíli's roar. Thorin snapped around to look at my dwarf and his sword arm fell to his side when he looked upon his nephew. Kíli had swiftly nocked an arrow and had aimed his bow directly at the King. "Do not take one more step!"

A short body moved to stand in front of me and I glanced down to see Dís stretching her arms to protect me. Fíli also had drawn his sword but he stood down to keep out of Kíli's range. The rest of the room watched in fear as the scene unfolded in front of them. Even Dain looked upon me with concern. He may not like my kind, but even he knew the consequences that would follow if I were to return to Mirkwood injured by the King himself.

"You would threaten me?" Thorin spoke in anger to his nephew.

"You threaten my beloved," Kíli growled back.

"She is not your…" the King fumed, unable to repeat Kíli's term in disgust. "Whatever you think you feel for that _elf_ … it is folly! Dwarves do not feel love for elves. Dwarves do not belong alongside an elf. Dwarves do _not_ marry elves!"

"And dwarves do not arrange marriages for others!" Kíli shot back. His arms shook as he tightened his grip on the bow. I was unsure if the shivers were out of anger or fright. "What has become of you, Uncle? Why can you not see what is happening to you?"

Kíli lowered his weapon but kept his hand upon the string in case he needed it.

"I am not the one to bring shame to this family!" I cringed at the words for fear of their affect upon my dwarf, yet they bounced off of him and he retained his strong stance. The anger faded and instead he looked upon his uncle with pity. I watched Thorin more closely and saw the madness that swirled within his eyes. Kíli had been right, the King was losing his mind.

"Thorin!" Dís shouted from in front of me. "Do not speak such foul words of your kin!"

"I have already told you, sister, these matters do not concern you!"

"This is _my_ son! Of course this concerns me!"

"I am King!" Thorin furiously pointed to his chest. "I am the law in this mountain!"

"You are being foolish, brother! I told you that your attempt in marriage was foolish… your attempts are shameful!"

"You…" the King ignored her insults to look up at me. "You will leave and never again shall I see your kind venture near this mountain. And you, nephew, you will proceed with this union as planned… I will have peace."

"Peace?" Kíli scrunched his brow in disgust. "That is what you call peace?"

"Cousin," Dain interrupted quietly. "Ye' cannot force the lad to marry, ye' know these decisions are not made carelessly. You shall have our support."

"This matters not," Thorin shook his head. "The elf leaves now and any who desire otherwise may follow her out the door!"

The room fell into an eerie silence. The only sound I could hear was the fierce pounding of my heart against my chest. I did not know what to do, nor what words to speak but given the circumstances I decided that nothing I spoke would be helpful. As the silence continued to creep amongst the room the realization dawned on me. Our secrets have been revealed and the small hope that I had harbored all this time that the King would see past the troubles vanished in an instant. I tried to move my feet, knowing that the longer I remained here would only create further conflict, yet my body would not obey. I was frozen from the intensity of the situation. It was not until Kíli returned the arrow to its quiver and slung the bow around his shoulder that I began to feel my legs again. As he walked to me, Dís moved to stand beside me. She must have sensed my sudden disability because she took my arm in her hands to help hold me.

"Where do you think you're going?" the King asked angrily.

"I am to follow Tauriel, as was your wish."

"I was not referring to you when I gave that order," he growled and Kíli spun around to face him.

"I will not argue with you any further, Uncle. I warned you… you knew what misery that stone has caused," he dropped his shoulders in defeat as he pointed to the Arkenstone above the throne. "I will not be afraid of you no longer. As long as that stone remains, I will not step forth into this mountain."

"If you walk out of this room, you cannot come back." Thorin threatened as Kíli reached my side. He turned to face his uncle one last time and I could see the look of desperation upon his features. This dwarf had helped raise my Kíli and practically became his father over the years. I could not understand how Kíli was handling the situation with as much certainty as he was.

"Goodbye, Uncle," he sighed. He turned to me and took my hand. "Are you alright?"

His nervous stare broke my trance and I squeezed his hand tightly before nodding. From the corner of my eye, I could see that all of the dwarves were watching us; some in curiosity, some in anger, and some in sorrow. I had little time to process which stares belonged to who before he pulled me gently to follow him from the room. Fíli sheathed his sword before following us, ignoring his Uncle's shouts to remain with him. Dís also remained attached to my arm as we walked along the halls. The rest of the dwarves went about their day, not yet aware of what events had occurred on this evening. Occasionally, some of the dwarves would double-take as we walked by hand in hand and by the time we reached the stables we had a trail of onlookers watching us leave.

Kíli wasted no time in retrieving his pony and it was not until then that I regained my senses and the severity of the situation dawned on me.

"You cannot do this," my voice was incredibly shaky. I was suddenly very grateful for the dam on my side, for I feared that my legs would fail me in a moments time. "You cannot abandon your family."

"You are my family," he stated firmly and reached for my cheek. "I will not abandon you, my love."

"But…" I glanced at Fíli and their mother. Dís only smirked.

"My place is beside my boys and my boys have chosen to follow you."

"Aye," Fíli agreed.

"No," Kíli looked at them sternly. "You cannot come."

"What?! Kíli…" they both began to argue but he shook his head firmly.

"You are needed here. Thorin needs you."

"I do not care what he needs! Brother," Fíli gripped his brother's shoulders. "I am coming with you."

"You have always been wiser than I, brother," Kíli smiled and shared in the gesture. "You know that you cannot abandon him, he needs you. You must find a way to be rid of that stone. That dwarf up there… that is not our Uncle. No dwarf with a sane mind would force a marriage… You have to save him."

"No, no, I cannot do that without you…" My eyes watered at the sight of the broken brother. Fíli was extraordinarily strong and to see him break was a heart wrenching sight. The dam beside me also wiped a tear from her eye, yet Kíli remained strong as he held his brother up firmly. I knew not where his strength was spawning from but I felt a great deal of pride for the dwarf. "We have never parted before… Never. Not like this…"

"I know, brother." He looked to him sadly. "I do not wish for this, but it is the only way."

"He asked me to marry her first," Fíli admitted guiltily. "I did not know that my refusal would cause him to turn to you. I did not foresee this… I am sorry to both of you."

"This would have happened either way, you are not at fault." Kíli assured him. The two brothers argued for several moments, but Kíli refused to let him join us. By the end of their arguing Fíli sniffled in defeat, knowing that his younger brother was right and that he could not abandon the King to his doom. Fíli pulled the younger dwarf to him and crushed him into a hug. I stood watching a sight that I thought I would never see as the strong dwarf Prince allowed his strength to fade and sobbed into his brother's shoulder. Dís' grip tightened around my arm as she too had difficulties maintaining her tears. The only one who seemed to be in control of their emotions was Kíli, and I knew not where he was finding the strength to do so.

"I feel as if I have only just gotten ye' back," Dís reached for her youngest after he finally parted with his brother. "And now you plan to leave me once again?"

"Mama," Kíli smiled to her tenderly. "This is not goodbye forever. If anyone can knock some sense into Thorin, it is you."

"He will not listen to me… I have already tried."

"You must try again, mother."

"So your words were true," she sniffled and grasped his hand that bore my ring. "My youngest son will take an elf as his wife?"

She chuckled through her tears and rested her forehead against her son's. "Yes, mum. I am to marry in a year's time."

"Eleven months," I corrected before I could stop my words. "Forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt."

"She is eager," the dam laughed. However, her sorrow returned quickly and she held his face again. "My task now has a time limit. Yer uncle's mind is further gone than I have ev'r seen. Not even Thror was mad enough to attempt an arranged marriage… and I must fix this mind before a year's time to see my son married?"

"I have faith in you mother," Kíli smiled. He pulled his head away from her to reach into his pocket. I caught a flash of the deep blue stone that he had once given me as he tucked it firmly into her hand. "I promise you mum, I shall see you when this madness is over."

He pulled her into his neck to hug his mother. My heart only continued to shatter with every passing moment, knowing that it was all because of my presence her that this pain persisted.

"You cannot do this," I choked through a sudden rush of tears. Kíli lifted his head from his mother's shoulder to look at me. "This is your home..."

My voice crack horrifically and the words became stuck in my throat. Dís released her son so he could turn his attention to me, which only caused me to feel more hurt. I did not deserve his comfort over his family.

"You have sacrificed your home, your friends, and your family to be here with me," he answered as he took my hands. I opened my mouth to remind him that I had no family left, but his eyes demanded my silence. "Your King, your Prince… Just because you don't share their blood does not mean that they are not your family. You gave them up to be here."

"But Kíli…" I shook my head, furiously exploring my brain for a solution. His grip tightened as he brought my hand up to his lips. He left a long kiss on my skin before meeting my gaze firmly.

"I made you a promise," he explained as his fingers played with the ring on my hand. "I will not abandon you."

"Rid yourself of yer' guilt elfling," the dam composed herself as she stepped close to me. "These sorrows are not yer' fault."

"But, I…"

" _Rasup gamut,_ _men berch_." Dís smiled to me. Her words warmed my chest as I took in their meaning. "Take care of my son."

"You must go now," Fíli attempted to sound strong. "I can hear guards coming. You must leave, while they still allow it."

"Come, _amrâlimê_ _."_ Kíli tugged at my hand before leaving to mount his pony. I glanced at Fíli and Dís, wishing to prolong this goodbye, but I could hear the rushing footsteps of the guard. Fíli was right, we must go. I quickly untied Armand before mounting him. Kíli steered his pony to stand near his mother and reached for her hand once more. She stepped closer to the pony so she could reach his hand and clung to it for just a moment. "Come find me, mother."

"Be safe," she begged. Fíli came to stand beside her and Kíli cracked a smile. "We shall return for your wedding with Sigrid."

"I do not think that can ever happen," he did not return the smile.

"Have faith, brother," he squeezed Fíli's hand before nudging his pony away from them. He glanced back at me to make sure I would follow and I squeezed Armand's sides to ask him for a walk. I watched the two dwarves who would remain behind and swallowed my sorrows as we began to leave them. When the sound of the rushing guards became too near, we urged the animals forward and away from the mountain. We galloped for several moments until the animals heaved for breath and could run no longer. We slowed the horses to a trot but decided not to risk being caught at a walk.

I dared a glance back at the mountain that had become my home. Tears formed as my keen eyes caught the tiniest hints of green that belonged to my forest, which Kíli had worked so hard to give me. I would not see it grow and it saddened me that my beautiful room would be abandoned. I swallowed again before turning back in the saddle and kicking the horse into a canter so we could put even more distance between us and the mountain.

**Kíli POV**

I pushed my pony well into the hours of the night. I worried for Tauriel's horse and the amount of miles he traveled today, however I wanted to put as much distance between us and the mountain as possible. Uncle was crazed, and it was only a matter of time before he realized that he would prefer to have thrown us both in the dungeons rather than allow us to leave. The moon was dark tonight and it was not long before the darkness became too great even for the horses. We had no choice but to dismount and make camp.

I could hardly see Tauriel as she leapt from Armand's back but could easily hear her rustling behind me. We spoke very little since leaving. I knew she had been crying but I did not know the words that could bring her comfort, nor if she even wanted them. Her pride was important to her and I did not want to harm it.

"I will get a fire started," I volunteered as she untacked her sweaty horse. I gathered as many sticks and fallen lumber that I could find in the dark as Tauriel tended to the animals. It was difficult to light the first spark in the dark, but after a few tries I was successful in maintaining a small flame. I heard the heavy bodies of the horses fall to the ground as they laid down to rest and moments later I heard the soft footsteps approach the fire. Without looking up I began to prepare dinner for the two of us. "I packed some items for stew earlier for the hunt…"

"How are you doing that?" she interrupted.

"Doing what?" I glanced at her in confusion.

"Acting as if nothing has happened! We have both just been banished, does that not bother you?" I swallowed back a smile. Although our situation was dire, I was seeing a side of her that I had never seen before. Her tough armored walls that she would build around her each and every day to keep her weaknesses from showing, came crumbling down in this instance. I could not help but find this side of her to be just as beautiful as her strengths. I pushed the smile away, knowing that she would not find the gesture endearing. Tears flowed from her eyes freely and she made no attempt to stop them. This was unlike her and I knew that she was hurting. "What are we to do now?"

She slumped to her knees near the fire with all traces of her normal elven grace had vanished. I tossed another log on the fire before shaking the dirt off my hands. "We will be alright, Tauriel."

"How do you know?" She challenged. "We are alone, Kíli. Thranduil has been understanding as of now, but he will never accept our marriage. We cannot go to Mirkwood… where are we to go?"

"Rivendell," I answered her. She glanced at me questioningly through her tears. "Lord Elrond has promised me that our union would be allowed if neither of our homes would see the marriage through."

"When was this promise made?" her eyes widened with curiosity and a small blush sprawled along my cheeks.

"Um, well… the last time we were there." I watched her process the words.

"But we had only begun courting…"

"I know," I interrupted her. "I did not think that we would see him for a while and well, I just wanted to have a plan in case… well, in case this happened."

She looked away guiltily. "I have caused this, I should never have come to the mountain."

My heart dropped within my chest and suddenly I could feel my own throat swelling up. "Do you regret everything that we have gone through together?"

Her head snapped up in surprise. "No, of course not! I did not mean…"

"I know," I whispered and moved to stand beside her. I pulled her into my arms and reveled in the feel of her head tucked into my chest. It had been a long week without her touch and I began to realize just how much I missed her warmth as her fingers weaved into my shirt. She remained silent but I could feel the tears soak into the cloth. "You feel guilty, but you should not. We knew this would not be easy…"

"I did not believe that we would be banished," she admitted quietly. "I expected yelling and anger… I did not imagine this. A small part of me believed… hoped that everything would be okay."

"Do you trust me?" I asked her. I felt her stiffen against my chest.

"Yes, of course," she promised.

"Then you must trust me when I tell you that everything will be okay." I begged for her trust and held her tighter. "I will make everything okay."

 **Translation -** _Rasup gamut,_ _men berch =_ Farewell, my daughter


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N –** I know my timeline has seemed a bit strange, that is because when I started this story I had little knowledge on the Hobbit and well let's face it, the movie sucks at showing how time progresses. In my opinion, the movie seemed to happen over a few months and so the beginning of my story is very fast paced in Dís coming to the mountain and their trip the Shire and back. I will go back and fix all of that, but right now my priority is pushing through and getting this story finished first. So, with the _correct_ timeline, they would have known each other for over a year now, probably close to two years if I am doing the math correctly. So, I am fixing that now, here and forward. Once I finish I will go back and correct everything from the beginning. Sorry about this confusion, but I am trying to fix it. Vacation is over and now back to work!

* * *

_**Kíli POV** _

I closed my eyes tighter as the warmth from the sun began to reach my body. The night had been rough and I was not ready to begin the new day. Birds chirped happily in the trees around me, unaware of the sorrows that continued to weigh on our hearts. I had spent much of my time last night pushing aside my fears so that Tauriel would believe that I could take care of her. I suppose it was good practice, since it is a husband's duty to ensure that his wife is cared for. Since she does not need me to protect her from physical harm, I would closely guard her emotions.

A distressed whinny sounded from nearby and my eyes shot open. My heart attacked my chest and I sprung to my feet. I looked around our campsite but found no sign of Tauriel anywhere. I opened my mouth to scream her name but the panic pinched my neck and took away my speech. _Had Thorin's guards found her? Where is she?!_ I heard the whinny again and I immediately took off in the direction of the sound.

"Tauriel?" I managed to gasp, but still could not form a shout. However, I heard a new sound that calmed my beating heart. Her laughter echoed through the trees and I sighed dramatically to remove all of the anxiety that she had caused. For the first time, I felt a fierce anger towards the elleth. She was well aware of the stress from the previous night, and even with this knowledge she ran off away from camp early in the morn. _What if the guards were still following us and she got caught?_

I attempted to shove the anger aside and followed her occasional bursts of laughter. As I neared a wide open meadow, I could hear the sounds of hoof beats to remedy the whinnies. For a moment I feared that the animals had bolted, but as I got closer I could see Tauriel bouncing about in the meadow atop Armand's back. She rode bareback as she cantered the horse throughout the meadow with my pony furiously moving her little legs to keep up with the large horse. The pony shouted to Armand when he got too far ahead and Tauriel would laugh as the pony bucked in joy of their little game.

The anger that I had felt just moments ago had been completely forgotten as I watched the elf play with the animals. Even with the lack of a saddle, she still rode the animal with perfection. I smiled as she halted the horse for a moment so that the pony could reach her friend. She reared playfully and nipped at Armand's side. He responded by pinning his ears back threateningly but Tauriel reached to rub the mare's face to grant her forgiveness. My heart melted at the elf's joy and I reveled in her wide smile. Even with the turmoil that yesterday had brought us both, she still managed to find happiness.

The game entranced her completely and it was not until several more minutes before she finally realized my presence. She jogged the horse in my direction and my pony stared after them in disappointment. I chuckled at the mare as she whined loudly before finally following her friend. As they neared, the pony picked up her pace to greet me.

"Hello Lily, ol' girl." I patted her neck as she reached me.

"They seemed eager to get untied this morning," Tauriel explained with a smile. "I intended to scout the area with Armand, but she followed our every move. It turned into a little game for us all."

"I see that," I smiled. "I am glad to see a smile upon your face. I thought it would be a long time before I would witness such a beautiful sight."

She dropped her eyes in embarrassment but I could not understand where those feelings stemmed from. We have gone through so much together, why would these words jumble her nerves? "I am sorry for my actions last night. I was feeling… weak."

"Don't feel this way," I reached for her hand that rested upon Armand's neck. "We will be married soon. It is right that you shared your fears with me."

Her fingers closed around my hand and she smiled gratefully for my words. I returned the smile but recalled the fright that she had given me earlier.

"Oh, and do not every scare me like that again!" She jumped at my frazzled expression. "Running off early morning without telling me, when we just outran the guards! Why are you laughing?!"

"I am sorry," she said through her laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her but it did not stop her laughter. "It is just that you look… adorable."

I was confused as to where her joy came from, given the sadness of last night, but I decided to go with it. I smirked wickedly and tugged at her hand to pull her off the horse. I reveled in her slight yelp, which was unnatural to pass through her lips, but her smile returned as I caught her safely in my arms. Armand blew through his lips, un-amused to be included in my game.

Having her warm body in my arms sent my heart racing as I realized that we had not yet had a proper moment together since her return from the trip. Apparently she had similar thoughts because her laughter had faded as she grasped the sides of my face to pull herself to my waiting lips. I squeezed her body closer and leaned my head forward into her kiss. It felt like ages since I had last felt her soft lips within my own, so I tightened my grip even further. She gasped lightly but her hand gripped my neck forcefully. I wanted to smile at her unusual behavior but the intensity of her kiss stopped it from ever forming. She was always reserved in our contact, yet in this moment she did not seem to care for her natural elven tendencies to withhold her passion.

Her warmth caused my arms to melt and I had to remind myself that they were still needed to support the elf. The small responsible section in the far back of my brain warned me to stop these feelings from growing any further, but her hand moved to my chest to feel my beating heart. The touch was innocent to her, but her hand burned straight through the cloth and into my skin. I tilted my head and pulled her into an even deeper kiss.

"Am I correct in assuming that I am forgiven?" she smiled against my lips.

"Not just yet," I replied before covering her mouth again. She allowed the kiss for just a moment before pulling away and holding my face still.

"I have not thanked you," she said seriously and held my gaze with her eyes. "You were brave yesterday. I could hardly stand on my own, yet you faced your uncle with incredible certainty."

I kissed her gently in thanks to her compliments. "You do not need to thank me. We have made a pledge to be united, it is only right that we look out for one another."

I put her down so that she could stand and retrieved my pony who had turned to grazing during our heated moment. She did the same and reached for Armand and together we headed towards camp. Her hand slipped into mine as we walked and I closed my fingers around her slender hand.

"So we are to travel to Rivendell?" she inquired.

"We are to travel wherever you desire, my Lady." I smiled. "Though I believe Rivendell will be our only true safe haven, or perhaps the Shire but you would have to duck your head in every house."

She chuckled at this but it quickly faded as she halted and gripped my hand. "We are not alone."

I quickly scouted the area but found no sign of anyone. I glanced at her in confusion but within seconds the bushes became alive as something moved through them. I reached for my sword but remembered that it was back at the campsite. Tauriel also lacked her weapons and we could do nothing as the dwarves burst into view. I considered leaping onto the pony but knew it would be pointless as within seconds we were surrounded. I clenched my teeth in anger, having let our guard down so easily. I cursed underneath my breath as the group circled us with their swords pointed at us. They wore frightening helms and were dressed in full armor. I retightened my grip on Tauriel's hand, to promise them that we would not be separated.

"Relax lad," one dwarf stepped forward. He waited until he was only feet away from us to remove his helm.

"Dwalin?" my spirits lifted slightly.

"Aye," he smiled to us both. The rest of the crew removed their head gear and I was happy to see everyone who had come.

"Balin! Orí, Gloin, Oín," I smiled at all eleven dwarves who accompanied us on the first trip to the mountain. Though, I was disappointed that there was no sign of Fíli.

"Oy! You sure know how te stir up trouble don't ye' lad?" Bofur laughed.

"What are you all doing out here?" I asked.

"What do ye' think we are here for?" Gloin grumbled. "Thorin's nephew runs off with en' elf… We are here to take ye' home."

"I stand by my words, I will not return until that stone has been destroyed. Unless you are here to inform me that Uncle has had some epiphany within the last twelve hours, we will continue our journey away from the mountain."

"Don't be a fool lad…" Gloin tried to press. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was the last of the company who still harbors anger towards my courtship.

"Stand down, Gloin." Balin stepped up to watch us carefully. "You truly have sent him overboard lad. I have never seen the King so angry."

"So he has sent you to capture us," I shook my head in disappointment and glanced at the helms in everyone's hands. These helms were of a unique design, one that was created for one purpose. War. "Why were you wearing those? Are we at war?"

"Finding you was only half of our mission," Balin explained drearily. "We are meant to bring word to Mirkwood of your treachery. Thorin has issued a warning for Dale and Mirkwood from aiding you in your escape."

"What?" I looked to him in disbelief.

"He is being absurd!" Tauriel gasped but Balin held up a hand for silence.

"We know lassy. Why do you think we have yet to bind you and tie you to the ponies? We do not want to do this," he explained, ignoring Gloin's scuff.

"Where is Fíli?" I could hold the question back no longer.

"He remained behind in Dale, trying to soothe Bard's irritation. He does not believe these actions to be right." I smirked at this.

"So you are just passing through then?" I asked casually. Although I thought their intentions to be true, I would not allow my heart to relax until I was certain that they would not betray us.

"We were hoping that ye'd reconsider this voyage, lad." Dwalin scratched the back of his neck anxiously. I glared at him for a moment before he finally sighed, glancing occasionally at Tauriel nervously. "Is it truly worth all of this lad? Is an elf truly worth these troubles?"

I stared at him for a moment, annoyed with the question. I glared at them all threateningly before answering, "yes."

A couple heads turned away, while a few more opened their mouths to argue but closed them shortly after. Dwalin sighed and shifted his weight. "Well then lad, take our advice. Get as far away from here as ye' can."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. He glanced once more at us both before turning away to return to their ponies. The others watched us curiously before turning to follow. Gloin scowled in disagreement, but also followed his superior. I glanced at each of their faces as they began to walk away and I had a hollow feeling creep into my heart. I did not know when I would see my friends again and I did have a desire to follow them. However, my desire to follow my beloved was far greater. I nodded to them in farewell and watched them mount their ponies and canter away towards Mirkwood.

"So we cannot go there after all," Tauriel said in disappointment. I turned to find her glancing at the ground in distress. "I had the slightest hope that we might be welcome there, but with a threat of war…"

"I know," I sighed and took her hand. "I am sorry."

"We should get moving," she said sadly and tugged me along with her towards the camp.

_**Tauriel POV** _

The morning had been relaxing. While Kíli slept peacefully, I had taken an enjoyable ride upon Armand and the two animals had lifted my spirits. The extreme weight had lifted from my shoulders from the freedom of the ride and it brought me a great joy. Even Kíli's moment of anger could not puncture the shell of happiness that surrounded me. His playfulness and then his kiss had only strengthened that shell. I had thought that nothing would have been able to crack that shell, but I had been wrong.

It was a small hope that I had kept that we might be able to find peace in Mirkwood, but that hope vanished in an instant. Thranduil would never risk the bloodshed of his people for me and my dwarf. He no doubt would be angered by the dwarve's threat but even he would not go to war for the sake of his pride. He most certainly would not go to war for me.

I pushed the sorrows away and tried to focus on the task at hand. Are travels would be long, even longer now that crossing through Mirkwood was forbidden. It would be several miles and several months before we would reach Rivendell. Therefore, I had no choice but to shove away my feelings and follow Kíli on his pony. We traveled all day, stopping only for a quick lunch before we were back on the road. I thought that we would ride all day but Kíli halted his pony with the sun still high in the sky.

"We should hunt. We have little supplies." He told me before dismounting. I nodded and hopped off the horse before retrieving my bow and arrows. We left the horses in a seemingly safe area where they could graze while we worked.

We walked throughout the trees, looking for signs of life crawling about. It took over an hour to find a fresh track and nearly another hour to find the deer it belonged too. The doe was only partially visible through the trees, but Kíli pulled an arrow from his quiver to be ready for the shot. He stepped forward a few steps before stiffening nervously and turning to glance at me in fear.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Do elves… do you hunt?" he asked. I glanced at him strangely.

"You are asking this now?" I raised my eyebrows. "I have eaten with you for over a year."

"I never thought of this before," his eyes widened and his bow fell to his side. "I remember Rivendell served us only greens… Tauriel, I am sorry…"

"Relax, _meleth nin._ I would not have eaten your food if it was not my custom to." I smiled to him before retrieving an arrow. "Yes, I do hunt."

His shoulders relaxed and he smiled before turning his attention back to the doe. We crept closer to the deer, stopping occasionally when her attention was focused in our direction. I slouched beside Kíli, doing my very best to keep still. I had only been on a few hunts in my lifetime, but I knew how quickly a deer could startle. From the corner of my eye I could see him slowly draw his weapon and aimed it carefully at the doe. I watched her walk forward, still unaware of her predators preparing to strike. Kíli drew in a deep breath and prepared to release the arrow before something else caught my eye.

"Wait!" I grasped his arm quickly. He nearly released the arrow from being startled but he was able to maintain his hold. He looked at me, both in irritation and curiosity. I pointed the small animal bouncing about behind the doe but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just a fawn, what is wrong?" he raised his eyebrow. I glanced at him sadly, frightened that he would make the shot. Could he not see the wrongness in orphaning the animal?

"We cannot separate the little one from his mother," I begged in a whisper. I returned my attention to the small family and took special notice to the white marks on the little one's back, signaling its youth. My heart churned nervously as I waited for Kíli's arrow to strike the doe, but it never came.

I felt his warm fingertips against the back of my hand. I glanced to him to find his bow lowered and to his side. He watched me carefully before reaching his fingers to my cheek to gently remove a tear. His expression was guilty and he lowered his hand quickly as if he felt unworthy to have my attention. His eyes returned to the family and without a single word he walked away from the doe. His movements did not go unnoticed by the doe and within seconds she sprung away from us with her little one in tow. I swallowed nervously, afraid that I had offended his pride as he stomped away. I lowered my bow to my side and followed him, leaving distance between us.

_**Kíli POV** _

I could hear Tauriel's soft footsteps behind me. She left a large gap to separate us as we walked. We scouted for several minutes, but no matter how long I walked I could not rid myself from feeling like a monster. I had been confused and partially angered when she halted my shot, but that harsh feeling faded in an instant as I gazed upon her face. I have seen her afraid, but this look of terror was much different. I had been the cause of it.

It was bad enough that I had never thought to ensure her comfort with dwarven meals, I would have severed the fawn's life by taking its mother. If Tauriel was not here I would have given no thought nor care to it. Yet, she was here and she had nearly witnessed the cruel act. Dwarves hunted differently I suppose, we would hunt anything available to fill our bellies. My entire life I have lived by this logic, but in a single instant I could see the evils in this thinking. She had been orphaned at a young age and I had been insensitive to her pain. I wanted to hold her hand, hug her, or kiss her to beg her forgiveness… but how could I?

In our walk I found several squirrels and a rabbit, but I was too afraid to raise my weapon. We went on for nearly an hour before Tauriel's hand reached my shoulder.

"Look," she pointed to an animal moving amongst the trees. A buck walked proudly around the forest. For a moment I became excited, knowing that the animal would provide us food for several days. However, I quickly reeled in the excitement and glanced nervously to the elf beside me. She watched me as if waiting for me to make the first move.

"I uh… are you sure? I could find us some berries," I asked nervously but she merely smiled. She carefully moved to stand behind me and encouraged me to lift the weapon. I waited for the buck to look away before drawing back the string. My arms shook nervously as I scouted the area for younglings, but her hands moved to rest on my shoulders. Her fingers gently massaged my muscles until they stopped twitched.

"Shoot straight," she encouraged in a whisper. I swallowed hard before drawing a deep breath. I waited for her hands to grip at my shoulder to stop me, but they only rested there comfortably. Unable to hold the string any longer, I released the arrow. It dove into the deer's ribcage, dropping him on the ground instantly. I released the breath I had been holding, relieved in the clean shot. The last thing I wanted was to see the animal suffer. Her hands moved from my shoulders and she took my hand as we walked to the fallen buck. When we reached the animal, she kneeled beside him and laid her hand upon his neck. Soft words in Sindarin flowed from her lips and it took me a moment to realize that she was praying. She thanked the animal for his nourishment and asked the Valor to grant him a new life in another world.

The prayer was unusual to my ears. We never gave thanks to the animals we had slain and if the other dwarves were here now I guarantee they would laugh at her behavior. Yet, as I stood there watching her, I found the act to be beautiful. I began to realize just how wise my elf was. She had finished her prayer and glanced at me in question as I realized that I had been staring. Her mouth opened to ask what caught my interest, but before she could I stepped forward to claim her lips in a gentle but long kiss. She tensed in confusion but did not pull away. We parted gently and her strange expression nearly caused me to laugh.

"I like the way you hunt… I have much to learn." I told her and kneeled beside the deer. I placed my hand next to hers upon the fur. "Can you teach me?"

She smiled sweetly before nodding. She recited each line so that I could easily repeat it. My speech had been improving, but I still needed a lot of work. She was patient with me as I stuttered through the speech but eventually she smiled as I made it through.

"Do you think there is a place for him in the Halls?" I asked curiously but she shook her head.

"I do not know what becomes of the creatures of this world. I believe that they will be reborn in some way. He will provide us nourishment for many miles, I do not want to think that his sacrifice was made for nothing."

Her words were full of beauty and wisdom that I felt a great pride to be paired with her caring heart. I brought my hand up to trace her cheek with the back of my fingers. "I love you."

"Tell me your thoughts," her hand rose to move the hair from my eyes. "This is a curious moment to feel such things."

"It still amazes me," I shook my head in disbelief. "Everything that I was taught about elves was wrong. Uncle tried to tell us how uncaring Mirkwood is, but he was wrong. You care for everything, even the small creatures."

"To be fair, my thoughts of dwarves were not kind before our meeting." She smiled.

"I noticed," I smirked. "You practically shoved me into that jail cell. Oh, and you slammed the door in my face."

"You were being inappropriate," she defended before glancing back at the buck, realizing this situation might also be inappropriate. "We should get the meat to camp before it spoils."

I smiled once more before nodding. I lifted the heavy buck over my shoulders and began carrying it towards the horses.

"Do you not want help?" she asked worriedly from behind me. I smirked and turned to wink at her.

"Do not worry yourself, love. Relax and watch your dwarf work." She rolled her eyes playfully and walked alongside me. I followed her happily, grateful that the tension had been released from between us. I felt relieved that we shared the banishment, as bad as it may sound. With her by my side, nothing could stop us.


	38. Chapter 38

**Kíli POV**

I sat on the edge of a rather steep cliff. Tauriel would probably scold me if she saw me seated so casually along the dangerous drop, but she only just left to find dinner. I remained at camp to ensure the horses did not wander too closely to a dangerous edge. Our past few months on the road have gone smoothly and little did I think about the home that was miles behind us. However, now as I sat here looking at the Lonely Mountain far into the distance, I could not help but think about everyone who we had left behind.

The mountain seemed so small in the distance and it wasn't until now that I began to feel homesick. I missed waking up to mother's rowdy hollers, I missed Fíli, and I even missed Thorin. Though not the Thorin we had left, I missed the Thorin who had stepped in to father me. Despite all of the bad that he has done, at this distance it was easier for me to realize that those evils were not truly his. The sickness had taken control of him and I could not help but wonder if Fíli was having any luck back home handling the situation. I carefully looked upon the road that we had traveled, hoping to see dwarven travelers on their way to tell us that the stone was gone and Uncle had been cured. Unfortunately, there was not a single traveler to be found for many miles. My sadness only grew when I remembered that none knew of our location. I had thought it best to keep our destination secret, but now I worried that I had made the wrong choice.

The shuffling of feet and soft nicker from Armand alerted me of Tauriel's return. I quickly tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen but her hand was at my shoulder within an instant.

"Do not hide them from me," she insisted as she kneeled next to me. She turned my face gently and softly rubbed the wetness away. My pride was wounded slightly, for the entire trip I had remained strong for her. Now, in my one moment of weakness she had caught me. However, her eyes did not shine with pity nor shame, and instead only with worry. Within an instant I was able to shove aside my pride and find joy in her presence. "Tell me what troubles you."

I swallowed as she wiped away another tear and turned my head to look at the mountain again. She followed my gaze and squeezed my shoulder in understanding. She carefully adjusted herself to lay her head upon my shoulder.

"I understand," she whispered as she held me. "I miss it too."

I leaned my cheek against her head to comfort her, remembering that I was not the only one to leave a home behind. Her home was difficult to see from this distance, but I knew that the elven Kingdom was hidden somewhere in the large patch of green. I breathed in her scent and sighed deeply. "Do you believe that we can go back some day?"

"Yes," she answered instantly and nudged her nose into my neck. I smiled at her certainty and weaved my fingers between hers. Her affection had been a wonderful distraction during our travels. With her snuggled against me, I began to remember the joys of this trip. We would reach Rivendell in just two months time and we could marry soon after.

"What have you caught for dinner?" I asked curiously.

"There is little in the area, but I managed to find a couple rabbits." I hummed to acknowledge her answer, not yet ready to be rid of her embrace. Rabbit was not my favorite meat, but we could not afford to be picky in these mountains. Our journey has been long, even longer since we were forced around Mirkwood. Though we took our time in our travels, with nothing to hurry us we decided not to place unnecessary strain upon the horses.

Her head turned until I felt her lips against my neck. She placed a long kiss there before rising to her feet. "I shall get a fire started."

"I will prepare the meat," I carefully moved away from the cliffside to stand. We had maintained a routine each and every night. After the day's long ride, we prepared a meal together before watching the sunset. Our nights were spent gazing upon the stars and becoming well versed in each other's language. Although Tauriel was able to master Khuzdul quickly, I struggled with Sindarin speech. I could only imagine the other dwaves' rage at me for teaching our secret tongue to an elf, but hearing the language pass her lips was an incredible treat to my ears.

Tonight was no different from those nights. After the sun fell behind the mountains we laid on the cold rock to watch the stars. As always, I left a large space between us to spare her honor. It was difficult to keep myself from being closer, but I refused to allow her any discomfort. These were the moments that began to pressure my patience. The wedding date seemed far too distant in these moments and I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms during the night.

" _Rocharan_ ," she tested.

"Red horse?" I attempted the translation.

"You sound uncertain," she chuckled. "However, you are correct."

"You hear that Armand? That is your rightful name," I smiled.

"His name was given to him by men," she defended her steed. "I rather enjoy the name."

"I know, love. Give me a challenge," I insisted.

" _Ni melithodh n'uir?_ " she spoke. I carefully dissected her phrase, no… her question. When I translated the words I could not help but smile.

" _Anthon 'uren anden_ ," I answered. A moment of silence passed before I felt her hand reaching for mine. I was surprised to feel her tug at my hand as she pulled herself closer to me.

"You are improving quickly." Her fingers ran along my chin as she propped herself upon her elbow to gaze down at me. The close proximity and sudden warmth sent my heart racing. I was frozen beneath her as she lowered her head to kiss me. My entire body tensed from fear of the intimate position. The last time she had kissed me like this was in the Ered Luin and she had avoided me for several days after. However, my fears were for nothing because she pulled away to lie her head on the edge of chest. Her ear lay near my heart and I became embarrassed, knowing that she could certainly hear its maddening beat under the thick leather coat. Though to her credit, she said nothing of it.

For many moments we lay under the stars together in silence. With the cool breeze of the night, I was greatly pleased with her warm body so near. My hand rotated from playing with the strands of her hair and rubbing her back. After a while, my heart calmed to its normal rhythm. I glanced down to find her eyes closed as her head rose and fell with my steady breaths.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked a little too loudly. Her eyes remained close but a smile sprouted upon her face.

"If I was, I am not anymore." She nudged closer for warmth.

"I thought you did not sleep?" I glanced at her worriedly. The last time that she had required sleep was when she was extraordinarily ill.

"I told you that we sleep differently," she corrected. "All I need is to look upon the stars from my back and rest shall find me easily."

"So, you are not sick?" I wanted to be certain of her well-being. "Remember the poison…"

"That illness was strong and deep slumber was necessary for my body to heal. I am not ill, I simply find comfort in your heartbeat," she explained and nuzzled against my chest. I kissed the top of her head in acknowledgment and returned my gaze to the stars. It did not take long before the comfort of her body lulled me to sleep. My eyes drooped and before I drifted away I felt her head move against my chest to kiss my chin.

"Sleep well, my love."

* * *

When I woke I was the most content I had ever felt for quite some time. The weight of her head was absent from my shoulder but the memory of the moment was still fresh. I could easily adapt to new sleeping arrangements with her using me as a pillow. I took a deep breath of the morning air before opening my eyes.

Tauriel had already given the horses a variety of treats from nearby fruit trees. I had no doubt that the saddle bags were already packed full of apples and berries. We would enter the mountains today and would have to stock up on food while the forest was still near.

"You slept deeply," Tauriel said as she walked into view. In her arms were more fruit that she had gathered for the trip. "I tried to wake you several times but you pushed me away."

"Really?" I groaned as I sat up. "Then the sleeping version of me is a fool."

"Normally I would encourage you avoid such negative terms, however you did mumble nonsense for a moment." She smiled and laid the fruit near the bags.

"What did I say?" I became nervous but she only shrugged.

"Nothing I could make sense of. Where do your dreams take you?" she asked curiously.

"Far far away from here," I chuckled and rose to my feet. I stretched my back before poking the dying fire. "I should get us more firewood for breakfast."

"Tread carefully in the forest, I have found several tracks near at the bottom of the hill. I sense a bear has cubs nearby. The mother's are frightfully protective of their little ones."

"You should see dwarven mothers in action if you think a bear is so fierce," I chuckled and grabbed my sword for protection. Tauriel did not look amused by my jesting. "I will stay away from the den."

She smiled at this and I headed towards the forest. I took the steep path down until I reached the forest line. I grabbed whatever scraps of fallen twigs I could find but had troubles finding any lumber dry enough for a quick fire. I groaned in irritation and travelled further into the forest. My spirits lifted when I found a large branch broken and bent towards the ground. I moved to break a large chunk off but stopped as I noticed the large claw marks upon the trunk.

A twig snapped nearby and I froze in fear. I glanced around for the sound and a strain of panic flowed through my veins as I recognized the area. It was the exact place that I had promised Tauriel that I would avoid. The pitter patter of little furry feet entered the area and I could spot the cubs as they raced to their den.

"Uh-oh," my eyes widened. I had been careless in my direction and now found myself right in the center of the bear's den. The cubs played freely without any notice of an invader in their territory. So where was the mother? I wondered for a moment, but an answering blow from behind knocked me to the ground. My growl of pain was nothing compared to the great bear's fury as she stood above me. I scrambled to my feet but an agonizing pain in my lower chest made it difficult. I staggered away from the beast but with every movement the pain erupted further. _Perfect,_ I thought, _now I have a broken rib and am smack dab in the middle of the den._ "Easy ol' girl, I mean them no harm."

In an added attempt I spoke the phrase in Sindarin, in hopes that the smooth language would calm the bear. However, the mama roared even louder and rose to strike again. The pain would not allow me to lift my sword. I moved away from her but would not be quick enough to dodge the attack. I braced myself for the oncoming blow.

A flash of red fur burst in front of me and a pained whinny broke from the horse as he took the bear's blow. I dodged Armand's hooves and watched him rise to his haunches with ears pinned back threateningly at the bear. Something pulled me away from the scene and I held my rib to counter the waves of pain that the movement sent.

"Quickly!" Tauriel rushed me back up the hill. My vision blurred as she dragged me along and I furiously fought to keep conscious. When we neared the top she turned to call Armand to her. I watched the horse give one last threatening stomp to the bear before digging his hooves into the ground to sprint away from the scene. I fell to the ground once we reached a safe distance and by the time the horse caught us he was panting from the fight.

"Cranky beast," I panted as I held my ribs.

"I told you to look out for the den!" I startled at the furious voice. I have seen the elleth angry, but her expression had a viciousness that I had never seen before.

"I lost track of where I was going," I tried to explain but it did not calm her.

"You are reckless! Your carelessness nearly brought forth your end!" She shook her head angrily. From a combination of the pain coursing through my body and the stubbornness of being scolded, I felt only anger in return.

"Tauriel, it was an accident," I groaned angrily. Our battle was interrupted by the fierce pawing coming from the red horse. Armand struck the ground with his hoof, begging for our attention. When he turned his giant body for me to see, all anger faded in an instant. His shoulder had taken a harsh blow from the bear and blood flowed freely from the large gashes. Tauriel's glare remained focused upon me and I dropped my hand from my rib as the pain shifted from my ribs and shot straight through my heart. Her glare was full of obvious meaning and that meaning weighed heavy on my shoulders. She blamed me for her beloved horse's injury. She was right to blame me.

She turned away to tend to the horse. He shivered when she reached to examine the wound but the elf soothed him in her language.

"Is there something I can do?" I asked weakly, afraid that my voice would invite harsh words from my beloved. Though her fierce shouts were gone and instead there was something much worst. There was silence.

She quickly applied soothing herbs to the wound before turning back to camp. She walked right passed me and refused to meet my eye.

"Pack your things, we must get away from here."

* * *

Pain. That was the only thought that my brain could focus on. Tauriel was relentless as she had forced us to move away from the bear's den quickly. All day we rode and all day I felt pain. To her credit she knew nothing of my physical harm. If she had, I know that she would not have pushed us to travel all day. Though, how could I tell her? She was right. I had brought the pain upon myself with my carelessness and even worst, I had brought it upon Armand. The horse walked faithfully for her, never once showing a single sign that he felt any pain. If Armand could hide his pain, then I must too.

Every movement pulled at my broken side. I had waited for Tauriel to take the lead before struggling onto the back of the pony at the start of this day. Riding was a terrible motion with the injury and I had to bite my tongue all day to keep from howling in pain. The wise animal sensed my distress but I kicked her forward every time she attempted to stop for my benefit. Stopping was not an option. After the entire day's ride, I did not think the bear would be a threat any longer, but Tauriel drove us forward until the darkness became too great.

Neither of us spoke for the entire day. My heart ached in the separation but I would not try to relieve this pain for it was deserved. When she finally dismounted the horse I sighed in gratefulness and slipped from the pony. When my feet hit the ground I nearly crumbled to my knees but I gripped the saddle to keep me upright. My breathing was heavy but I managed to swallow away any grunts of pain. My eyes watered from the harsh agony upon my body, but I angrily warned them from forming any tears.

"I need to find more herbs for Armand," Tauriel stated before taking off into the night, leaving me to unsaddle both animals. I nearly whined at the thought but forced myself to remove the heavy leather from their backs. With Tauriel gone I allowed myself to breath heavily and groan as I untacked each horse. I had just finished when she returned. Her head was to the ground and her gaze was full of distress. "There is nothing here… he must bare the pain into the night."

She was speaking to herself but the words attacked my heart regardless. I swallowed hard before whispering, "I'm sorry."

"Get some rest, I will watch over camp," she ignored the apology and walked away again. I knew that she would remain close-by, but she disappeared from sight. Tears began to form from the unsettling feeling that burst through my chest. I did not want to end the day like this, but based on her tone I knew that there would be no more conversation tonight. My hungry tummy growled at me angrily, but I was in no condition to prepare supper. I needed to rest my aching side. Before bedding down, I walked quietly to Armand. His large head turned to see me and his soft gentle eyes only brought upon more guilt. He did not look at me with anger or frustration. Instead he looked at me as he always does, a trusted friend.

" _Goheno nin,_ " I scratched his side gently. The horse nickered quietly and put his muzzle to my hand. A weight lifted at the gesture and I massaged his back for several more minutes before the pain became too great. All day I had strained myself and no more could my body take it. I kept my posture steady in case Tauriel was watching and happily rested upon the cool ground. I missed the warmth of last night but I did not know how long I would have to wait to have her near me once more. It was unlike her to hold grudges against me but I hoped that in the morning we could move pass this day.

The cold wind of the mountain was relentless in the night. Snow had even coated parts of the area and I began to wish that I had made a fire before lying down. However, my aching side refused to allow me much movement and there was no chance that I would rise anytime soon. The shivers only caused the pain to grow and swallowed back a groan, knowing that sleep would struggle to find me tonight.

Hoofbeats sounded suddenly and for a moment I worried that the horses would step on me. I glanced up to find Armand sniffing at my injured side. He nickered at me and I could have sworn that his eyes were speaking to me. He glanced in the direction where Tauriel had disappeared but I shook my head no and laid my head back upon the ground.

"She has enough to worry about," I whispered to him. He nickered again and within another moment I could hear his large body falling to the ground as he lay beside me. I was nervous that he would roll onto me but after a moment I realized what he was doing. He blocked the cold wind and his body warmed the air around me. My pony came to stand protectively over us as we slept and I could not help but smile at the wise companions. The shivers stopped and their warmth brought me enough comfort to relax my aching body. "Thank you."

_**Tauriel POV** _

My heart continued to pound furiously against my chest as I sat upon the cold rock. Even after the day's ride, I still could not rid the fears and anger from this morning. I was in love with a reckless dwarf, this I had known from the very beginning. Yet, his actions today were nothing but careless and he still did not realize what his reckless behavior could have done. On top of his own danger, my heart ached for the pain that Armand felt. I had no medicines to bring him the relief he deserved and he was left to suffer into the night.

Movement from the corner of my eye brought my attention back to the camp. Kíli staggered tiredly towards the horse and I watched him place his arm gently to the animal's side as he asked the steed's forgiveness. My heart tumbled as the horse nudged him happily. When Kíli had sought my forgiveness I ignored his plea, not yet ready to forget the fear that he had caused me. Armand easily forgave the dwarf and for the moment I felt that the animal was wiser than I. I sighed in regret for ignoring him but he turned to lie down for the night. I was surprised that he did not start a fire, for the night was cold up here in the mountains. Though, after a while the horse walked over to sniff his side. I could not hear the words but Kíli mumbled something to the animal before he turned his large intelligent eyes in my direction. He nickered towards me as if he was asking for my attention, but within another moment he bent his knees to lie beside the dwarf. His pony was quick to follow the horse and came to stand near the pair. Suddenly, I felt incredibly lonely over here upon these rocks.

I sighed deeply to release all tension from my body. I had been wrong to shut him out. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head into my arms. So many conflicting emotions raged through my mind. I wanted to tell him what troubled me, but I had a difficult time formulating the words in my own mind. After several moments of debating with myself, I pushed myself to my feet to be near him.

Lily's ears pricked in my direction but she gave me little notice and drooped her head back down for some rest. I stepped lightly in an attempt to keep from wakening the dwarf. As I neared him I noticed a strange pattern in his breathing. Each breath was heavy as he inhaled and I feared that he was turning ill. Wasting little time I moved to gather whatever scraps of wood I could find to build a small fire. I had watched him skip dinner, so I pulled some scraps of meat that we had saved from the previous night to prepare a soup. It took over an hour to cook with the small fire, but with such few resources available it was all I could do. When it was finished I pulled it from the flames and urged him to wake.

"Kíli, you must eat." I said loudly. When he did not wake I reached to nudge his side with my hand. He woke, but not in the way I had intended. He yelped loudly and grasped his side in pain. He attempted to steady his breath as he looked for the cause of his suffering. I kneeled wide eyed as my arm was stretched nervously towards him.

"What?!" he growled in pain.

"I..I have made… What is wrong with you?" I glanced over him nervously. He laid his head back to the ground while keeping a hand over his side protectively.

"I had finally fallen asleep," he said grumpily through the rugged breaths.

"Let me see…" I reached for his side but he grasped my arm with his free hand.

"No… Leave me be," he begged before releasing my arm.

"Kíli, you are injured! Why didn't you…" I stopped myself. _Why would he have told me?_ I had pushed him into silence, I had no one but myself to blame. My heart began to shatter as I realized just how wrong my actions had been. My coldness had built a barrier that prevented me from seeing how much pain he was truly in. I begged him once more to allow me to examine the wound but he shook his head.

"It's a cracked rib, there is nothing you can do," he grumbled before closing his eyes again. I choked down a sob. Of course there had been something I could have done. I could have shared the herbs I had given to Armand, I could have helped him mount his pony, I could have stopped our travels far earlier… I could have done many things differently to spare him unnecessary pain. However, I did none of these things because I had blinded myself with fear and anger. If I had not allowed my senses to be clouded, I would have recognized his pain earlier.

Guilt… unbelievable guilt attacked my senses as I thought of what I had put him through. I was thankful to see him fall asleep quickly. When I was certain it was deep enough, I rose to bridle his pony. I mounted the little horse and looked to Armand.

"Watch over him," I ordered the horse before turning the pony and charging into the night. I had to find herbs. I would not allow them to go another moment in such pain. The pony's gait was strange to me, not at all like the movements of a large horse but I quickly adapted to the ride. I rode for quite some time and I was nervous to step any further from camp. The boys were both injured and I did not think that either would be in any shape to defend themselves if something were to happen.

The pony perked her ears up and bolted forward. I grasped the reins to pull her back but she tossed her head in rebellion.

"Steady girl," I tried to calm her but she ignored all of my commands and continued to point forward. Finally, I gave her the rein and allowed her to carry me in her chosen direction. She climbed a dangerous path and I no longer had a choice but to trust her. The path finally opened up and I could see what she had sensed. Foliage grew heavily in the area and I sensed that I would have no problems finding the herbs I needed. I patted the mare's neck, "good girl."

_**Kíli POV** _

I woke early to the sounds of Tauriel working over the fire. My side ached terribly and the thought of riding another day caused me to groan.

"It is almost ready," she promised from over the fire.

"What is?" My voice was hoarse.

"Your medicine." My eyes shot open. How did she… I cursed myself as I recalled the memory from last night. A part of me had thought it was a dream, but now there was no doubt that she had discovered my injury. She stirred the pot before removing it from the fire and set it next to me. "Here, let me help you sit."

"No," I pushed her hands away. "Give it to Armand."

"I have already given him some," she explained.

"What? I thought that you could not find any…"

"Your pony found it," she said before carefully reaching to help me sit. I let her hold me as I attempted to move. The pain had increased since last night and this time there was no holding back my hollers. Her hands immediately stopped and she encouraged me back to the ground. "I'm going to lift your shirt."

I struggled to breathe through the pain and would not have been able to deny her request even if I wanted to. I wanted nothing more than to have relief from this agony. With gentle fingers she slowly brought the cloth to glance at my ribcage. Her gasp dampened my spirits that relief would come, but before I could dwell on it she rolled me to my back and ordered me to be still.

"It is out of place, I must put it back."

"What? No, wait, ARGH!" I howled as she pushed against my ribcage. My body shivered from the intense suffering it was put through. My vision became clouded as I was on the verge of losing consciousness, but I managed to keep my mind awake. Something cold was placed over my ribs and I glanced up to see that she had collected some snow to soothe the swelling. I know not how much time had passed but it was long before my breathing finally became steady.

"You should have told me of this, you could have been spared much pain." I could hear the sadness in her voice but the fierce agony that I had just gone through only allowed anger to form.

"How could I? You would not even look at me, let alone speak with me." I answered grumpily. I tried to remind myself that I had been the careless cause to yesterday's turmoil, but in this moment it was difficult for me to see this. "We have already talked of this… You made a promise not to shut me out!"

"I have nothing left," her voice broke as she interrupted. The very sound churned at my heartstrings and I looked up to find the tears already glistening upon her cheeks. "I have no home, no friends, no family to go back to… I only have you. Do you know how terrifying it was to hear the bear's roar… to think for one moment that I had lost the one light I have left in this world? It was but one second that I thought she had taken you, but in that one moment…"

Her body shook and I could not handle seeing her so distraught. I had wanted to be angry with her, for she had broken a promise. Yet, watching her break down like this left me incapable of feeling anything but sorrow for my elf.

"I began to think about something that I have been ignoring for so long," she breathed. "You… You are mortal. No matter what happens, no matter how long of a life you are gifted… I am doomed to suffer your death one day."

She closed her eyes tightly to fight the oncoming flow of tears, but even her pride was not strong enough to win this battle. "I am not ready… I will never be ready for that moment."

I pushed myself up, ignoring my body's plea to remain still, and pulled her into my good side. Her head fell to my shoulder and I held her tightly as she sobbed. I began to feel selfish for ignoring this issue. We both knew that our differences in mortality would cause conflict one day, but we had pushed those fears away.

"I'm sorry," I said the only words that I could think of but her head shook against my shoulder.

"No, I am sorry. It was unwise of me to act in such a way," she pulled away to look into my eyes. Her hands held each side of my face. "I just… I did not know how to tell you my fears."

"We both had faults," I leaned my forehead against hers. I swallowed hard, knowing that we should not avoid the real problem. "Do you wish to speak about it?"

"I do not know," her face fell again.

"You said that I was your only light," I whispered sadly. "That cannot be true."

"It is," she said softly. "Elves love differently than other races. When we marry, my entire soul shall be bonded to you. We do not simply marry in this life, our union remains even after death. When you pass on from this world, my soul shall follow. Nothing can heal an elf's broken heart."

"Hmm," I thought curiously for a moment before the words hit me like a thousand stones. "Wait… Are you saying… What do you mean that you will follow?"

"I have no doubt that your death will bring upon a grief that I cannot manage. I will likely fade from this world."

"No," I grumbled and stood painfully away from her. "No… You cannot do that. You… You are young… You cannot do that to yourself."

"I am not certain that I will have a choice."

"No, no, no, no," I stuttered and held my side. "That cannot happen… I-I am not worth that Tauriel!"

She glared at me and opened her mouth to argue my statement, but before she could more sputtering erupted from my mouth.

"You cannot throw away your own life for me. Thranduil… You said that he lost his wife, he is still living…"

"He no longer allows his heart to love because he remembers the pain of her death. Even now, with all of those years passed since her death he continues to mourn for her. Would you prefer I wander this world in such a manner?"

"I…" I nearly argued. Yes, I wanted her to live. I wanted her life to be long and happy, but that would never happen because of me. I thought of her wandering this world alone, having turned cold and unloving. I could not fathom the thought. I fell to my knees in defeat. My heart throbbed painfully and speech was no longer possible.

"I will search every corner of the Halls for you… I do not care if Aulë turns me away, I will never stop fighting to find you." I looked up through my own tears to find her eyes reddened from her sadness. It was then that I realized what truly frightened her. Dwarves are not children of the Ilúvatar and because of this our races were kept separated in death. There would be no knowing our fate in the afterlife together and I began to fear that death would indeed keep us apart.

 _No,_ I thought firmly. I do not care if Mahal himself tries to stand in my way, I will not be kept from my love.

"You will not have to search," I shook my head and stood defiantly. I limped to her and firmly held her face in my hands. "I will not enter those Halls without you."

"I do not think you will have a choice," she shook her head in doubt but I only held her firmer to force her to meet my gaze.

"I have chosen to walk this path with you. Nothing, not even death will part us." I offered a smile. "I am too stubborn to be pulled away from you."

"How can you be so certain?" Her voice was low and filled with doubt.

"Because I will have it no other way," I promised and caressed the sides of her face with my thumbs. "When you are ready to meet me on the other side, I shall be waiting amongst the stars. Just promise me that you will take your time, for I will wait for an eternity if I must."

Her gaze remained uncertain but I could see a large weight lift from her shoulders. My side ached terribly and begged for me to lay back down, but I needed to remove any trace of doubt from her mind. I leaned to her slowly and met her for a long kiss. I held her lips firmly in an attempt to assure her that I meant my words. I did not part with her until I felt her body relax.

"You must trust me, my love." I told her after pulling away. She looked at me carefully before a smile finally appeared and she nodded. I smiled and relaxed my body before falling back to the ground. The cold rock felt good for a change and I tried to grab the remaining snow that had fallen from my side. Tauriel was quick to spring into action and fetched another pile to place upon the injury. She reached for the bowl of soup that she had prepared earlier and forced it into my hands.

"You must be hungry. I added some herbs for the pain," she explained. "I hope you do not mind that I rode Lily."

"Of course not," I stated before digging into the soup.

"We found a more comfortable location a few miles ahead. We can rest there until you are healed." She said before pouring me another bowl. I sighed gratefully, desperate for a few days rest. After another bowl the pain began to fade and my eyes drooped. It was only morning but the night had been treacherous. I fell back to the ground and with my heart finally calmed sleep found me easily.

 **Translations (Credit goes to Realelivsh net)**  
 _Ni melithodh n'uir?_ " – Will you love me for eternity?  
 _Anthon 'uren anden_ – I give you my heart  
 _Goheno nin_ – Forgive me

* * *

 **A/N** \- Dang I almost was late!  This was originally going to be a very short chapter but then the idea of bringing the issue of their differences in mortality into this chapter popped up.  That is my major issue with the movie, I _need_ to believe that they have some sort of possibility to be together after death.  I accept nothing else!  I really want Jackson to film them finding eachother after Kili dies... Do it man!


	39. Chapter 39

**Tauriel POV**

The valley beneath us began to glow in the morning sunlight. I caught the slightest glimpse of Rivendell on the horizon and predicted that we would reach the valley before the end of this day. I was not certain that I was entirely happy to reach the great valley. A part of me had greatly enjoyed our time on the road. We had taken our time to travel here and we enjoyed the past several months. I feared that we would have little to do once we reached Imladris. All of my life I have been a warrior and Rivendell was a valley of peace. What place would I have there?

A groan from behind me alerted me of the dwarf beginning to wake. However, when I turned to glance at him he merely rolled to his side to hide from the sun. I smiled at him before rising to kindle the fire. If I waited for him to rise on his own we would be lucky to reach the valley within another month.

"Kíli," I said loudly as I stirred the embers. He responded with a grunt but refused to move. "I have let you sleep well into the morning. You must wake."

"Five more minutes," he groaned. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. Ever since he took the long rest to heal his wounded ribs many miles ago, he had been late to rise. Seeing no need to rush, I did not push him. Instead, I tossed another log onto the fire to begin breakfast. Something I had learned on our travels was of the power that food held over dwarves. When I could not wake him, the smell of sizzling meat was a quick remedy. Sure enough, after a few moments of some venison cooking over the fire I could hear rustling from behind me as he packed away his blanket. I smiled defiantly as he came up behind me to join me at the fire.

"That smells good." I felt him kiss the top of my head before sitting beside me. I had come to enjoy the light kisses he would gift me with each morning. Even after all of the time that we have been together, the kisses still brought upon warmth as if the sensation was still new.

"We should have plenty of food for the day's ride. I suspect that we shall arrive before sunset." I glanced back at the valley.

"I hope Elrond will allow us to hunt, I won't last on their green food," he chuckled and placed another kiss at the tip of my shoulder. His words brought upon a worry that I had not yet voiced to him. Considering the past moments that I had kept my fears from him had gone terribly wrong, I decided to speak freely with him.

"What if Elrond was warned as King Thranduil was? What if we will not be welcome there?" I asked nervously.

"You are worried?" he asked in surprise. "My love, Lord Elrond is the wisest man I have ever met. Even if he has heard of Thorin's threat, I do not think he would turn us away. Besides, if he wanted to throw me out, he would have been long ago on our first journey when we bathed in their pools."

"You did what?" I raised my eyebrows. His eyes widened as if only now realizing what he had said. "Not their sacred pools?"

"Uh… In my defense, no one told me that they were sacred." I narrowed my eyes at him until he raised his hands innocently. "I am sorry?"

"Dwarves," I shook my head in disapproval, however a smile remained on my face. After breakfast was ended he stomped out the fire before preparing the horses. Armand's shoulder was scarred from his injury but I was pleased that it was healed. We mounted up and headed out on our final day of travel.

"Care for a race?" he smiled wickedly. "Lily would like to have a rematch."

"How many times does Armand have to outrun you before you give up?" I smiled.

"He may have the speed, but can he handle this pony's stamina?"

"You told me yourself how well he ran to Rivendell while I was ill," I rolled my eyes.

"You hear that Lily, she is scared you'll beat her," he chuckled as he patted her neck. The pony tossed her head and truly looked excited to charge. "Ready or not, we are off!"

I laughed as he kicked his pony forward and they sprinted away.

"Shall we let them win this time?" I asked the horse beneath me. He responded with a snort and furiously chomped at the bit as I held him back. Finally, I released his hold and readied myself for the run. "I thought not."

_**Kíli POV** _

We were quiet as we walked the horses over the bridge to Rivendell. The only sounds to be heard was the loud clip-clops that came from the horse's heavy feet upon the stone. The animals were coated in sweat from the day's playful ride and we arrived even sooner than I had imagined.

As we crossed, I began to think about Tauriel's concerns from earlier today that we might not be welcome here. Although it did not bother me at the time, now as we were at the doorstep I began to feel nervous that she might be right. I did not believe that Elrond would turn us away, but at the small chance of her fears being correct I was not sure where we would go. I quickly forced the thoughts away and remembered how kind hearted the elf Lord was. It was difficult to even imagine him forcing us to leave.

We halted the horses as we reached the entrance. Within moments we were greeted by a guard who watched us curiously as we dismounted together. He was polite in his greeting but his expression was easy to read. He was curious to why an elf would travel alone with a dwarf. Regardless, he spoke nothing of his confusion and insisted to retire the horses to the stables for the night.

"Welcome back to Imladris," the guard bowed in recognition. As I glanced at him again I realized that he was the same guard who had assisted in escorting Tauriel to be healed. "I am pleased to see you in good health, Lady Tauriel."

"Thank you," she nodded. I could see a speck of irritation in her eyes for being remembered in such a way, but she banished those thoughts in an instant. She still felt in their debt for the medicines she received. "We are here to seek the council of Lord Elrond."

"I shall take you to him," he spoke before turning towards the city. We walked through the familiar paths and it had felt like ages ago that we had been here. I glanced up at the balcony where Tauriel had stayed during our stay here and could not help but smile at the memory of our first kiss. Of all the memories we have made together, none hold a candle to that moment. The first touch and taste of her lips, had been a sensation that could not be achieved again.

Overcome with emotion from the memory, I slipped my hand into hers as we walked. She flinched lightly and glanced around at all of the elven eyes fixated upon us, but she quickly relaxed. I suspected that she figured our purpose for coming here to be married would be revealed soon enough and there would be no point in hiding. However, their glances were only curious and not disapproving as I had thought they might be. We were lead into a more private building where we found the elf Lord. His eyes widened in surprise at our company, but he was quick to smile as we entered.

"Master Kíli, Lady Tauriel," I turned my attention to the elf Lord as he appeared. His keen eyes did not miss our connected hands and his smile seemed to grow slightly. "It is good to see you again. You have traveled far, to what do I owe the pleasure to have your company once again?"

I opened my mouth to speak but could not find the words. I glanced to Tauriel nervously as I realized that we had not discussed what we would do once we actually reached Rivendell. She merely smiled before turning her attention to the elf Lord.

"We are here to seek refuge, my Lord. We have been driven from our homes and had hoped that we may be welcome here," she spoke smoothly.

"Of course you shall be welcomed," he turned his attention to the guard. "Alert the chefs that we will have extra company tonight and to prepare some red meat for the comfort of our dwarven guest."

I smirked happily at his consideration. The guard bowed his head in respect before turning to exit the building.

"I cannot help but wonder as to what has driven you from your lands. When last we met your relations with Erebor were of good stature." Elrond watched us curiously. I had a suspicion that he already knew the answer, how could he not? Though, I suspected that he was testing us to see if we were truly ready to make our love known. Tauriel's grip tightened around my hand nervously but for once it was I who felt confident. I glanced back at our connected hands and rubbed my thumb along her hand to offer her comfort.

"Our courtship has become known and because of it we were… _asked_ to leave our homes." I decided against the harsh words I usually used when speaking of Erebor. After all of the months on the road, I had decided to forgive Uncle. It was not him who had thrown us out, well not truly him anyways. The real Thorin would have been angry to learn of about us, but he would never have gone to the extreme measures that he had. I cleared my throat before meeting his eyes, "we are not welcome to linger anywhere near our homes."

"I am sorry to hear this," the elf Lord spoke sincerely. "I know King Thorin struggled for many years to forgive my kin for turning away. I had hoped your presence in the mountain would help slay his anger, Lady Tauriel."

"It is more complicated than that, I am afraid," she answered sadly. "Our people were healing the divide, it was because of me that the rift now remains."

"Do not say such things," I mumbled angrily to her and tugged at her hand to demand her gaze. "You know it was beyond either of us."

She nodded softly and squeezed my hand for forgiveness. I massaged her hand with my thumb before returning my gaze to Elrond.

"We have also come seeking your blessing… We wish to be married." I watched him carefully as I spoke. He had promised that he would indeed marry us, but a small part of me feared that his mind could have changed since we last met. However, my fears were foolish because the elf Lord merely smiled.

"I see you have taken the proper steps," he glanced at the silver rings that we both wore. "When was the announcement made?"

"The day we left Erebor," I smirked sadly. "Though, it was not exactly a happy announcement."

"I see. So it was not an official ceremony?" he raised his brow. I was unsure why he was so concerned by this but it seemed Tauriel knew as she sighed irritably beside me.

"No, my Lord, such a ceremony was not possible at the time."

"What ceremony?" I asked curiously, glancing between the two elves above me.

"There is supposed to be a ceremony to announce the betrothal," Tauriel explained to me. "A year later, the pair shall wed."

"Oh," my spirits dropped as I realized the meaning of her words. I would of course wait another year for her, but I was growing tired of simply being Tauriel's dwarf and I longed to be known as her husband. I longed for the moment when I could hold her in my arms all night long, to have the luxury of her warmth at all times. I began to realize just how much I wanted this marriage to come forth, and the thought of waiting a whole other year weighted heavily on my shoulders.

"Not to worry," Elrond appeared to be suppressing laughter at my distress. "I believe that it is safe to say that much is unusual in your case. You have worn your rings for many miles, I will allow your union in due time. Now come, you will need a place to stay. Ah, just in time."

He had turned to leave but as an elleth entered the room he came to a halt. "My Lady, would you be so kind as to show our guests to their rooms."

"Of course, my Lord." The elf bowed before glancing at each of us. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed upon me but she quickly composed herself.

"This is master Kíli of Erebor and Tauriel of Mirkwood," Elrond introduced us. The she elf swallowed nervously as she nodded to us both. The elf Lord turned his attention to Tauriel, "perhaps you two know each other?"

"No," she looked at the elleth carefully. "However, there is a certain familiarity about you."

"I lived in Mirkwood many years ago, my Lady," she responded to Tauriel. "I am Raeorna."

Tauriel's sudden grip nearly caused me to flinch. I glanced at her to find her expression glowing in recognition. Only I was not certain whether or not her expression was a polite one. Raeorna turned to guide us from the room and I had to tug at her hand to drag her from her trance. I thought of asking her what troubled her, but her glare stopped me from forming the question.

I continued to guide her along as we followed the elf. I tried to massage her hand gently to comfort her, but something about this elleth bothered her. I was confused as to why, since she had already admitted that she did not know this elf but I decided that now was not the time to ask. Instead, we followed the she elf out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have forgotten who Raeorna is, refer back to chapter 30 :)


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N –**_ I added a note to the end of the previous chapter shortly after publishing it, but in case anyone missed it: If you have forgotten who Raeorna is, refer back to chapter 30. Also, since someone asked for the pronunciation, Raeorna is pronounced Righ-orn-a.

* * *

_**Tauriel POV** _

I watched the feast below as the elves prepared the meal from the balcony of my new room. It was the very same place where they had brought me to heal during my previous visit. I wanted to revel in the memory that this room contained, but my mind continued to think about the elleth who brought us here.

Raeorna was quick to escape any conversation after she led Kíli and I to our rooms, leaving me with no time to speak with her. However, I now see the wisdom in her quick departure. Had she remained behind I would have shouted harsh words in defense of the dwarven mother I had come to admire and I do not think that Elrond would have treated us kindly had I sought a fight. Truth be told, I do not even think Lady Dís would have wanted me to defend her in such a manner.

My heart churned lightly at the thought of the dwarrowdam. I had grown fond of her presence during my stay in Erebor and I missed her deeply. She had a tough and interesting way of showing love, but I had begun to see that she loved just as deeply as any other soul upon this Earth. It was these thoughts that had brought upon such anger as I heard Raeorna's name. I wanted to scold her for causing the dam such pain long ago, but I forced myself to recall the difficulties of their situation. Dís had been bitter at the elleth's reluctance to help her after the fall of Erebor, but I knew how difficult it is to work with Thranduil.

My defiance against Mirkwood was a great risk that nearly cost me everything. It was only because of Kíli's sickness threatening to drag him into a terrible darkness that was able drew me away from everything I had ever known. Nothing else had mattered in that moment. I only cared that his young and beautiful life could endure. It was these feelings alone that were successful in tearing me from my home in a single instant. I began to realize that no matter how strong the friendship between Raeorna and Dís was, the bond was not as strong as the love I felt for Kíli. _Yet, what brought her here?_ I thought curiously.

My thoughts were interrupted as a knock sounded at the door. I was surprised that Kíli would even bother knocking but I yelled for him to come in regardless. However, the small form that stepped through the door was not dwarven at all and I stood facing the very elleth that I had been thinking of.

"Lady Tauriel," Raeorna addressed me. "Dinner will be served soon."

I nodded and forced myself to open my mouth to speak, "thank you. I shall be along shortly."

She returned the nod awkwardly before turning back towards the door. She stopped for a moment before glancing back at me nervously. "I must speak honestly, my Lady. We have indeed met before."

I turned to face her in both confusion and surprise. "I do not recognize you."

"No, you would not. You were no more than a babe when I was properly introduced to you by your parents," she explained.

"You knew my parents?" All of my anger faded for just a moment as the eagerness to learn more about my family rushed forth.

"Rarely did we cross paths," she shook her head and my excitement dropped. "Your parents were both members of the guard and I was but a messenger and ambassador. It was my duty to strive for peace while they defended our lands. Though, I knew that they were kind and carried the noblest of hearts. As you grew I was often on the road and I rarely came across your path. You had quickly become consumed in your training."

"I had much on my mind during my youth," I offered a bit darkly.

"I know, my Lady. I… I was the messenger sent to inform Thranduil of your parents," she glanced at me in sorrow. My irritation faded at this knowledge. "Your mother did not want to leave you, nor did your father, but they were needed on the battlefield. No one suspected that they would both fall… I am sorry, I should not be speaking of such things."

"It is alright," I quickly forgave her. She attempted to offer a smile but it did not remain. She shifted nervously as she struggled to find the proper words before speaking.

"You have a unique traveling companion. I never imagined that I would see a dwarf in this valley. Word had spread of the dwarves reclaiming the mountain, but I never imagined one would pass through Rivendell. With an elf from Mirkwood no less."

"Much has changed in the last two years. If you had been to Mirkwood you would have known this," I looked at her curiously.

"I left my home long ago," she sighed deeply. "I have had many difficulties there… it is hard to explain."

Her words invited my anger to return. I wanted to remind her of the difficulties that the dwarves had to endure but she spoke before I could release my fury.

"I should return to Elrond," she bowed before turning to leave. "I will inform your dwarvish friend to ready himself for dinner."

"He is my fiancé," I corrected her immediately. She turned back to me in surprise, but even more alarming was the sudden waves of shock that crept into my own mind. It was the first time that I had used the title and it sent a strange glow of warmth throughout my entire body. I fought the incredible urge to smile as I realized how deeply satisfying it was to use the term. For the first time since our engagement, the fact that I would soon become a wife rushed forth to storm my mind. These feelings should have scared me, but instead I dreaded the months remaining without being bound to my Kíli. Before this moment I had thought the time that we must wait to marry had been little, but now it felt like an eternity.

"How?" the elleth's shock only allowed the one word to pass through her lips. I looked at her curiously but I too had suffered from my own shock. "King Thranduil would not even allow me…"

She swallowed her words before allowing herself to finish her thoughts. Her eyes fell to the floor.

"In my travels I had met many dwarves, I had even become close to a few… I am sorry, I did not intend to be rude." My heart calmed any anger that still remained as I watched her wipe away a tear. "I hope that much happiness will guide you and the dwarf."

"Kíli, his name is Kíli," I informed her lightly and took a deep breath before continuing. "Son of Dís."

This time the shock was too much for her body to bear as she sloppily fell into a nearby chair. I watched her expression morph into a multitude of diverse emotions as her composure unraveled before my very eyes. Her eyes searched mine for the disapproval that she assumed she would find, yet my anger no longer remained as I stared at her in pity. I sighed and moved to take a seat near her.

"I may not know your face, but she had told me your name. She shared with me the tale of your friendship."

"Yes," she nodded softly. "We were close for many years, even after the Kings began the rift. After the dragon descended, our friendship was doomed."

"Did it truly have to be?" I challenged but she only nodded.

"You have lived there all of your life, you know how he is." I opened my mouth to ask who she was speaking of, but I quickly realized that she spoke of our King. "It was my duty to keep good relations with Erebor and Dale. I fought him many times to allow me continuance to visit Erebor after Thror took the jewels. He once again desired to cut off all contact after the attack. He could not see in them what I saw. His eyes only focused on the greed and stubborn nature of the dwarves… for stubborn they are."

I was pleased to see her chuckle. I shared in her smile as I too understood this nature of their kind.

"I knew the dwarves were worth more than our King deemed. In Dís I saw this. I met her when she was very young, she was curious of our kind. For many days she would follow me around curiously before I inquired about her interest. From that day forth, she never left my side during my visits. We grew into a strong friendship that lasted many years. I suppose that I should have recognized your dwarf, he has a remarkable resemblance to his father. Though, his beard is much thinner."

"You knew Kíli's father?" I desired to know more of him. Very little information was available to me about the dwarf and I could not bring myself to ask Dís about her fallen husband. Kíli also spoke little of his father, but all he truly knew was the stories that were given to him.

"Yes, though they were not yet courting while I was there," she explained.

"How can you be certain then?" I asked but she only smiled.

"Dwarves only love one, my Lady. I could see her desires before even she was willing to acknowledge her feelings. She began to speak of him shortly before the attack, but she was fearful to make her love known."

"It is difficult to imagine her frightened of speech," I could not help but chuckle. She shared in my laughter for a moment before returning to her story.

"You must understand, dwarves only accept their one love and no other. If she shared her thoughts hastily and he rejected her love, she would be doomed to a life alone." Her words struck me as I remembered how quickly Kíli had been to lay bare his emotions in front of me. His eyes had begged me to join him at the shores. The most vivid memory was the expression that took over when I refused his request to join him to remain behind with Legolas. I had given the moment little thought, but now I realized what I had done. He had appeared so broken as I rejected his plea, but only now did I realize how shattered he truly was in that moment. "It is joyful to hear that they married after all. He was a kind dwarrow, yet a fierce warrior."

Her excitement reminded me that she did not know about his passing. My heart sunk as I noticed that I would have to be the one to deliver the news. "He fell in battle long ago. Kíli never met his father."

"So she lives alone…" It hurt to see her expression fall so deeply, so I quickly ensured her of the dam's strength.

"She has the comfort of her eldest son and her brother." I decided against telling her of Thorin's madness.

"Good… I do not think I could bear otherwise." I was thankful to have softened her fears, but there was still something that troubled me deeply.

"She said that she came to you in Mirkwood in desperate need for help." I struggled to keep my voice even. "You refused to help her."

"Yes," her expression fell into turmoil. She could not hold the tears back any longer as they streamed down her cheeks. "I do not know how she managed it, but she snuck away from the others as they passed through the forest. He followed her too, the father, he was by her side when she begged my King for help… and begged me. Thranduil ordered me to stand down as he turned them away. He offered a satchel of food and herbs to the couple, but no more. I was forced to stand by and endure her cries…"

Her tears assaulted my heart and I could not stand to witness such distress. I reached to place a calming hand over hers.

"Her sobs and his frightening glare still haunt me. He held her in his arms as he guided her away. I only lasted a few years in Mirkwood after that day, before I could no longer escape the guilt. I had heard that the dwarves took refuge in Ered Luin, I planned to seek her out… but when the mountains were in view I could go no further. I could not face her, I was a coward."

I wanted to comfort the distressed she-elf, but could not find the proper words to say. The stubborn part of me agreed with her, she had indeed been a coward. Though, her tears and brokenness proved that her actions were deeply regretted. "So you remained in Rivendell?"

"Yes, I thought that maybe one day I would be brave enough to return to the mountains… but that day never came. Elrond has been kind to me and restored my duties as a messenger. I travel many places in service to him but I always return." She met my eyes. "I know that you are angry with me, I can see it in your eyes. You are close with Dís, yes?"

"I believe so," I thought about her question carefully. The dwarrowdam had spent much time of her days to be with me. I never told her my feelings towards the dam, but I had begun to see her as a mother. It was foolish, for I am plenty old enough to care for myself. Yet having her bring me meals, comb my hair, and her simple conversations all brought me a great joy that no one else could give me. "Though, it took some time. She was furious to learn about my courtship with her son, but she calmed very quickly."

"I am no doubt the reason for her fury," she said grimly. "I am sorry."

"You owe me no apology," I shook my head. "Though, if the chance shall come, I think you must speak with her. For it is her who is owed your explanation."

Her eyes were full of doubt, but she nodded for me anyways. "I would very much desire to hear your tale. I cannot help but be curious as to how an elf of Mirkwood became engaged to a dwarf of Erebor."

There it was again, the intense feelings that came from hearing the new term. I pushed the feelings away before diving into my story. I began from the moment I met Kíli in the forest, all of the way up until now. I watched her nervously as I told her what had drove us from the mountain. Her spirits dropped for a moment but I assured her of Fíli's will to put a stop to the madness.

"You are young, yet you have more wisdom than I will ever obtain." She smiled to me. "You did what I could not and defied the King's orders."

"Wisdom?" I chuckled. "Most would say that I am simply stubborn."

"You underestimate your talents," she insisted. "You assisted in healing the wounds of our people."

"Yes, however it was because of me that the wound has been reopened."

"You mustn't think this way," she shook her head. "I saw what King Thror was like under the sickness, it is a terrible disease…"

Before either of us could speak again, the door was thrust open and Kíli came walking into the room holding something in his hands.

"Don't tell Elrond, but I snuck some jerky for us from the kitchen... Oh…Um…" he startled when he noticed Raeorna sitting beside me. He quickly hid his hands behind his back, soliciting a laugh from us both.

"He is much like his father," she commented.

"How would you know my father?" he looked at her curiously as he walked closer to us. He handed me my share of his stolen jerky before taking a seat beside me.

"He spent much of his time with Dís during my visits to Erebor," she explained but his confusion only grew. She smiled before rising from her chair, "your fiancé can share with you the tale later, master dwarf. They are no doubt waiting for us below to begin supper."

"Naw, I just came from the kitchen. They are still working very hard, kept yelling at me to leave they did," he grumbled as if he had been the victim.

"It is strange how much I have missed the company of dwarves," she chuckled once more before heading towards the door. "I shall meet you in the dining area."

_**Kíli POV** _

I walked beside my beloved as we headed towards the dining area. She discussed with me who this Raeorna was and how she knew both of my parents. I was skeptical to believe the elleth was gentle hearted after hearing how she denied my mother and father aid, but Tauriel begged me not to feel so harshly. The she-elf regretted her actions and although I would respect her, I could not completely rid myself of the desire to defend my mother.

"I am starving," I complained as we walked.

"You already stole from their kitchen," she laughed.

"A small bit of jerky is all!" I defended. She continued to smile and took my hand. I brought her fingers to my lips so that I could kiss the one holding my ring proudly. When I turned my attention back in front of me we both stopped in surprise.

It appeared that every single elf of Rivendell was gathered as they stood circling the room with their full attention upon us. My insides panicked that perhaps my small ration of jerky had gotten us in more trouble than I had imagined. I glanced up at Tauriel who also appeared uncomfortable with all of their eyes upon us. Elrond smiled at my distressed as he walked besides another elf. They stopped a few feet from of us before Elrond finally spoke.

"Master Kíli, Lady Tauriel, this is Othalaer," he gestured to the elf beside him. "Priest of Rivendell."

Tauriel bowed her head lightly in respect to the elf-priest. I had meant to do the same, but the priest spoke before I had the chance.

"I understand you both have a request to make of me?" he smiled politely. I swallowed nervously and looked to Tauriel for guidance. She merely smiled and turned her attention to Othalaer.

"We seek matrimony," she answered proudly. "We have made the promise six months ago and I have worn his ring to display our betrothal during this time."

"Very well," the priest smiled and turned to me. "Take up the hands of the one whom you have promised your love."

I glanced at Tauriel once again for her guidance, and she smiled before turning to face me. She held out her hands and I softly grasped them. I swallowed nervously, filled with worry that I would say something wrong in front of all these eyes.

"Kíli of Erebor, make your promise known." I glanced at him in fear. _What was I to say?_ I knew not the proper speech of the elves but Othalaer merely smiled. "Speak with me master dwarf, I shall guide you. I Kíli, son of Erebor, promise to wed you, Tauriel of Mirkwood, in six months time…"

"Um," I cleared my throat before looking into her awaiting eyes. "I Kíli, son of Erebor, promise to wed you, Tauriel of Mirkwood, in six months."

"I am to remain by your side, to love, to serve, to care and protect for all coming days. For this I promise you. At the end of six months time, I promise to wed thee if you so shall desire." I carefully repeated the words after he finished. Tauriel began her betrothal vows as soon as Othalaer finished guiding me through the speech. She spoke in the language of her people and I had wished that I had done the same. Though, I figured the others assumed that I could not speak in their tongue. As soon as she finished, the priest turned to face the crowd.

" _Hail, all who gather! Kíli, son of Erebor, and Tauriel, daughter of Mirkwood, have promised themselves in matrimony. We shall gather once more in six months time to witness the fulfillment of this union._ " As he finished the Sindarin speech, the crowd erupted in applause. I looked amongst the faces in the crowd to find pure and honest joy in their expressions.

I could not understand it. How these strangers felt such joy for our desire to marry, when our own kinship pushed for our banishment. These peaceful elves were quick to give us their blessings, while even my beloved mother and brother needed time to see that my love was true.

We were guided to a table where we were instantly served our meals. It felt odd to be the center of their attention, but as long as Tauriel's hand remained in mine I knew that I could endure.

"You are happy," she admired. "What brings you such joy, my love?"

I answered by lifting her slender fingers up to kiss them joyfully. "We are accepted here. No longer must I hide you. We are free Tauriel. Free from the angry gazes, from the angry shouts. We are finally free."

* * *

 **A/N –** Great… Now I have cooked up yet another story idea for Dís… This story has led me too many ideas, I wish I had more time to write all of these lol! Also, I don't know the actual vows/blessings that are spoken at this ceremony, so I improvised. Hope that it is believable!


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N –**_ Alright I know it's another short one but theres a lot of fun stuff here right? Lol I hope… We will have a very long chapter coming up here in the next two for the wedding!

* * *

_**Kíli POV** _

I trudged through the pathways to find the elf Lord. After spending a few days amongst the elves in Rivendell, my presence here was well known and they no longer gave me a second glance. I was pleased that they were all quick to adapt to having a dwarf around, for the first couple days were quite nerve racking to capture all of their curious gazes every time that I walked by.

The past few days something weighed heavy on my mind. During dwarven courtships, it is the duty of a dwarf to build a strong home so that he can protect his dam and give her a place of comfort. Although the balcony was a beautiful place full of precious memory, it was not a home that I created with my own hands. My spirits lifted when I finally came across the elf I had been searching for.

"Lord Elrond!" I called for his attention. He turned to me and offered a smile.

"Good morning, master dwarf. Where is your companion?" he asked curiously.

"She is in the stables, visiting her horse." I answered before smirking. "Spoiled rotten that animal is."

"I see. To what do I owe the pleasure of having your company so early this morning?"

"I was hoping to seek your permission for something," I said nervously. I had wanted to put off this conversation until the elf Lord knew me better. After all, I had not exactly behaved myself during my visits to Rivendell, but with the marriage approaching in but six months I was running out of time. "I want to build a home for Tauriel."

"Build a home?" he raised his eyes curiously before smirking. "Are the rooms that I have provided unsatisfactory to your taste?"

"No, no! It is nothing like that. It is just…" I began to play with my fingers nervously. "Well, we are going through all elven traditions and I desired to do something in the ways of my kin. A dwarf husband usually spends a full year perfecting a home for his wife before they can marry. I only wish to give her a home that was made by the hands of her husband."

"Very well," he tilted his head as he looked at me. "You must not be nervous to ask such things master dwarf; everyone here understands that your union is unique. I know little of dwarven marriages, but I am certain that we can arrange the ceremony to accommodate your traditions."

"Oh, I am not certain that would be wise," I said in disappointment. "Thank you for the offer, but dwarven weddings are meant to be kept secret from other races. I am already ill-thought of back home… I do not think they would take kindly to me sharing their secrets with the world."

"I suppose that I can understand this," he nodded. "Where do you desire to build this home?"

"The forest is her true home. She spent much time in the mountain and away from her trees… I do not want to deny her of home any longer." It pained me to know that I was the reason she could not return to her home in Mirkwood. She denied the desire to live there any longer, but I was able to see the glint in her eyes as she would gaze at her forest from a distance. The sanctuary that I had built for her in Erebor did give her a sense of home, but the little trees could not compare to those of the big forests.

"Master Kíli, I am afraid that you will not find a large forest within our borders…"

"It does not need to be large," I swallowed nervously as I realized that I had interrupted him. However, he gave no sign of being offended. "Is there nothing at all?"

"There is a place not far from here, no more than an hour's ride. It is a small wooded area, you may find it suitable. There is a cabin there, abandoned many years ago. It will need much work, but if the location is desirable you may repair it if you wish." I smiled as he pointed me in the direction of where I must ride. I nearly ran off to the stables but stopped quickly.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." I gave him a bow. He nodded and I quickly made my way to the stables. As I entered the large building the horses nickered curiously as I ran passed them. I slowed my pace to a walk when I began to hear the most beautiful sound. I found Tauriel brushing her horse while singing softly to the animal. I halted as the voice crawled through my ears to travel straight to my heart. I had thought that the elleth had shown me all of her beauty, but her voice in song was even more gracious. Armand tilted his head lightly as he noticed my entrance but he quickly returned to slouching his neck lazily. I narrowed my eyes at the horse as he clearly enjoyed his pampering. The angelic voice faded as her eyes caught me staring. She smiled to greet me and hid her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

"Do not stop on my account," I smiled and walked to her. "I did not know you like to sing."

"Only in private," she stroked the horses back to give her nervous hands a task. "Though, I suppose I should make an exception for you."

"Yes you must," I agreed. "Though, it would be a blessing to this world if you were to give it your voice."

"His scars are fading quickly," she ignored me and ran her hand along his strong shoulder. The marks left from the angry bear were indeed beginning to cure and some areas even grew fur which pleased me greatly. I did not enjoy the constant reminders of that terrible day. With gentle fingers, I traced the markings softly. The horse shivered from the memory of the pain.

"Would you like to ride with me?" I asked her.

"To where?" she lifted her brow in question.

"There is something I wish to see."

* * *

Lily stretched her legs to keep up with the horse as we cantered towards the trees. Keeping up at a fast pace brought us to the destination quickly. The forest was no Mirkwood, but its trees were plentiful enough to bring comfort to my elf. As we rode along the pathway, I looked around me for any sign of the cabin that Elrond spoke of but found nothing but trees.

"It would help if I knew what we were searching for," she chuckled from beside me.

"There," I pointed into the forest. I steered the pony to weave through the trees carefully. The cabin was difficult to see at first since vines and plants had begun growing along the sides.

"What is this place?" she halted the horse to stand besides us. I smiled up at her.

"This is our home," I answered before dismounting.

"Home? Have you casted away all hopes of returning to Erebor?" she asked sadly.

"I will always have hope…" I sighed. "Though, I fear that much time must pass before such things can happen. We have heard nothing... I do not believe that any progress has been made."

"You are certain of this?" I avoided her eyes as I nodded.

"If the stone was destroyed, mum would have sent a raven at the very least. Though, if Thorin was healed, I am certain that she would send every soldier out looking for us." I smirked at the thought. I reached for her hand that rested upon the saddle. "Even if he was cured… are you certain that you wish to return to the mountain? Tauriel… we are finally accepted. Do you not like it here?"

"There is something satisfying about not being taller than everyone," she joked before watching me seriously. "You cannot abandon your family for me. Not like that, not forever."

"I will never abandon them in such a way," I shook my head. "I will always keep in contact and I most certainly would want to visit, but… everything is different now. I will always love them, but when we are married… _you_ will be my family."

Her fingers grasped my hand as she thought over my words. "It does not matter where we go. I only desire to be by your side."

"That is something you need never fret over," I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss her hand. She dismounted and walked with me to inspect our new home.

_**Tauriel POV** _

The creaks of the wood that moaned from holding Kíli's weight made me doubt the structure of the home. Though, he stomped into the home with no worries at all. I rolled my eyes at the reckless dwarf before stepping into the house. It was obvious that no one has cared for the small cabin for a great number of years. Weeds had begun sprouting through the cracks and much of the wood was rotten or damaged.

"Well, it is a little rusty but with a little work I think it will fix up nicely," Kíli smiled at his surroundings as if it were a beautiful sight.

"A little work?" I raised my brow. "Kíli, the whole place must be rebuilt."

"Naw," he kicked the exterior walls firmly. "The outside walls are sturdy. Needs a bit of cleaning up though."

"You speak as if it is a small task," I shook my head in disbelief.

"My love, I shall have you glowing with delight when you see my work finished," he chuckled.

"No doubt," I agreed as I recalled his handy-work back at Erebor. I often thought about my room that he built for me and missed it deeply. I had been excited to watch my forest grow, but now I was unsure if I would ever see my room again. I pushed those feelings aside and walked further into the home. "Well, I suppose that we should get started."

"What? No, no, love. I can take care of it," he assured me but his words only brought upon irritation.

"Do you think that I am incapable of such a task?" I grumbled.

"No! It is not that…" he fumbled over his words. "It is tradition for a dwarf to provide a home before the wedding… I just… I wanted to do something by… dwarven tradition."

He watched me nervously as he fiddled with his hands anxiously. I felt a sudden poke at my heart as I realized that in all of our discussions of this marriage, we had not discussed including his own traditions. I softened my expression and glanced around the home. "May I at least help you clear the rooms?"

A slow smile spread across his face and he nodded before going to work. We began removing the wooden furniture that had rotted beyond repair. With the amount of items we had to remove, I imagined that we would have a grand fire by the time night fell. I wanted to ask him more of dwarven marriages, but the work was heavy and speech was undesirable amongst the dust.

"Shall we break for lunch?" he huffed heavily after tossing more wood upon the growing pile.

"Agreed," I pulled out some bread that I had packed and handed it to him. We sat outside the old house as we ate. "Tell me more about dwarven marriages."

"There is not too much that is different about the ceremony," he shrugged. "We speak our vows, exchange a golden ring, feast, dance… though, it is during this ceremony that we thread a bead of marriage into each other's hair and share our secret name."

"What secret name?" I asked in surprise.

"We are given two names at birth," he explained. "One to share with the world, and the other in Khuzdul to be shared only with family."

"Your name is not truly Kíli?" I asked in slight disappointment. His name was precious to me for it held all of the memories we shared. I could not imagine calling him by any other.

"Kíli is my name," he smiled to me. "I simply have another in Khuzdul."

"What is it?" I could not withhold my curiosity.

"I am sorry love," he chuckled. "You must wait until our wedding night."

I narrowed my eyes in disappointment but I respected his wishes to remain silent.

"It is our courtship that is rather different," he continued.

"How so?"

"Well, it is usually the dam who seeks out her mate. Males are a bit outnumbered, so many fear allowing their heart to love. Dams usually have to pound a male's head in before he finally realizes he has been chosen. So naturally, dwarves spend much time before entering courtship. Many fear taking this step because if the other denies their love they shall spend a lifetime in solitude," he explained before taking another bite.

"But you were quick to seek my heart," I pointed out in a whisper. His eyes met mine and he held them cautiously.

"I was already about to lose you… I had no choice but to ask you to come with me. I did not think I would ever see you again." His pained voice brought tears to my heart. "I was desperate."

"I am sorry," I whispered and took his hand. "I should have come…"

"No, it is good that you stayed," he shook his head. "There is no doubt in my mind that Thorin would have harmed you if you were to appear by my side."

I nodded softly and for a moment we sat in silence.

"I thought of you every day. I searched fiercely amongst that army at our gates… I was terrified that I might find your face amongst them."

"I would have died rather than take aim at you," I spoke firmly. His smile assured me that he had similar feelings. "You were often on my mind when I journeyed to Gundabad. Legolas had caught me glancing at your stone many times, though he said nothing. When Bolg's army came forth, I too feared that I would never have the chance to see you again… never have the chance to tell you that I returned your love."

"I knew," he smiled. "I knew when you accepted the stone and again when I heard your voice on Ravenhill. I was distraught when I thought Fíli dead… I had charged up the tower in hopes that my life would be claimed by the army so that I could be with him."

"Kíli!" I gasped as the surprising information. "You cannot mean such a thing?"

"I am sorry, but it was my desire in that moment." His voice was heavy with regret. "It was your voice that cured me and I remembered that I had something worth living for."

"Reckless…" I hid my face in his neck and his arm came up to hold me as his skin was drowned in my tears. I had never given much thought to that moment on Ravenhill on how he ended up alone on that tower. I had assumed that he had been thrown into battle, but never before could I imagine that such dreadful thoughts were responsible for having driven him into an entire army alone.

His lips found my forehead in a comforting kiss and I leaned into his warmth. "We should return to work"

I did not desire leaving his warm embrace, but I knew the work would settle my nerves. We ate quickly before returning to the house. We removed everything from the small house and before returning to Rivendell for dinner, we set the pile ablaze. The old wood burned quickly but we remained there until the embers calmed to ensure the fire did not spread. I leaned into him as we sat watching the fire fade, reveling in the privacy that we lacked back in the valley. His fingers played with my ring as he began to chuckle.

"We have come so far," he admired. "Considering our first meeting."

"What is your meaning?" I asked playfully.

"You took me prisoner of course," he smirked.

"You were trespassing," I smiled against his shoulder.

"Then you shoved me in a cell and left me alone," he continued to seek pity.

"I came to visit you," I replied in defense.

"Indeed," he smiled. "It will be a fun tale to tell the children."

My body tensed at his words, though thankfully he did not seem to notice as he continued to prod the dying fire. Children? What children? Surely he was not speaking of our… Yes, of course he was speaking of any bearings of our own. _Why would these thoughts cross his mind?_ _Did he think of this often?_

"Well, I suppose that we should get the horses saddled up." He rose to walk to his pony. I stared after him in disbelief as he left me sitting in a pile of my own emotions that he had stirred.

 _Children?!_ I thought once more. My whole life I had trained to be a warrior… _Could I truly become a mother?_ For a moment, I played with the idea in my head. Mothering a little dwarfling. _Was such a thing even possible?_ I could not deny that the idea of Kíli holding a little one… our little one in his arms, playing with it, teaching it to walk, and to speak, brought upon a great satisfaction that nothing else could compare to. I could only imagine the terrible pranks that he would pass to our son and his over protective techniques to guard our daughter. My heart leaped in a powerful way as I imagined such things. Never in my six hundred years of life have I ever given motherhood an ounce of thought, yet now I realized… I desired it deeply.

"You alright?"

I flinched as he snapped me from my thoughts. I quickly nodded and rose to meet my horse. I forced the thoughts to abandon my mind. No doubt our differences in race would deny us any chance to produce such life. The very thought pained me, so I banished the thoughts and warned them against ever returning.

"You look pale," Kíli observed nervously. "Are you certain that you can ride?"

"I am fine," I swallowed away the painful thoughts and mounted the horse. "They must be waiting for us, we should go."


	42. Chapter 42

_**Tauriel POV** _

I watched Kíli take off on his pony early in the morning. My time with him over the past six months, the final six months of our courtship, had been far too short due to his desperate desires to finish the cabin. He would not allow me to join him on his daily trips since that one moment when he allowed me to assist him many months ago. So I was left to await his return shortly before supper each day. I sighed grumpily as he disappeared from sight and I turned away from the balcony to seek Raeorna for company.

I had grown close to the elleth during my stay here in Rivendell. Our time together has caused me to regret having been driven into the intense routine of training in the past, for had I not been so consumed in my duties I may have met her much earlier in my youth. Though, I suppose her departure from Mirkwood would have only brought me an even more troubled heart. She shared with me many tales of her time in Erebor. The tales brought me comfort as I remembered the dwarven friends that I had gained there, however it also brought me a great fear.

A full year has passed since our banishment and there has been no word from Fíli or Dís. I considered writing a letter myself, but feared the consequences if an angered Thorin were to intercept the note before it reached them. I could not risk such a thing.

I found the elf maiden in an unusual place. She was upon a horse cantering across the bridge to return to the valley. I watched her curiously as she dismounted the lathered horse and passed the steed to a guard. When her gaze came across me she greeted me with a smile.

"Tauriel, you are early to join us this morning," she pointed out.

"Kíli desired to leave at first light," I explained. "Speaking of early rises, what has kept you out all night?"

"We are expecting a guest, I rode to high points to seek any sign of their arrival."

"Was your task successful?" I followed her as she walked into the valley.

"Yes, I caught the slightest glimpse of a campfire in the west. Our guest shall arrive by dinner if their travels are smooth."

"Who is this guest?" I asked curiously.

"Lord Elrond did not share a name nor a purpose," she shook her head but smiled at me. "Come, you have your own duties to perform."

"What duties?" I raised my brow in surprise.

"You must be fitted for you dress of course. Did you forget that your wedding is upon you?" she held back a chuckle. "It is the day after next."

"I know," I flushed red. How could she imagine that I would forget such a date?

"Are your nerves unsettled?" she asked with a smile.

"I am not overly fond of the attention," I admitted. "Though, it comforts me that Kíli will share their gazes."

"Not with the gown we are preparing for you," she jested. "Your beauty shall steal all focus from your dwarf."

"Stop that," I narrowed my eyes but not without a smile.

"I am curious to witness the attire that Lord Elrond shall dress your groom with. I cannot help but wonder if he will demand his beard to be shaved," she said jokingly.

"It would save my skin from scratches." My entire body tensed as I realized what had passed through my lips. My faced flushed madly and I hid my gaze in embarrassment. "I am sorry, I should not have…"

"Worry not, my friend," she merely laughed. "I spent much time amongst the dwarves, nothing you speak could cause me discomfort. They have an interesting vocabulary…"

"Yes," I agreed with a smile. I held a great appreciation for the elf's friendship, especially considering her past with the dwarves. I felt comfortable speaking with her and I enjoyed her company. She guided me into a building and I sighed to myself for the long day of preparation ahead of me.

* * *

I sat beside Raeorna as dinner began to be served. She had promised to keep me company while Kíli was gone for which I was grateful, since it had been a long afternoon. I did not enjoy standing around while I was fitted for a dress but I knew that I must endure. The ceremony was fast approaching and it seemed that everyone was willing to lend a hand. The very least I could do was to refrain from any complaining.

Raeorna had already begun eating her supper but I did not wish to eat without Kíli present. Though, it was not long before a short figured navigated through the crowd of elves to reach us. My heart fluttered as he neared, clearly dissatisfied with the distance as of late.

"You have returned," I smiled but it quickly faded as he handed me a plate of food. "And you first chose to visit the kitchens over your wife to be?"

"Hey! Is it not my duty to provide for my Lady?" he defended himself as he kissed my cheek gently. I smiled as he plopped down beside me, wasting no time before digging into his dinner.

"I suppose. How is your task progressing?" I asked.

"It is nearly complete. It will need a few finishing touches but it is ready enough to be worthy of your presence," he winked.

"So I can visit tomorrow?" I tested.

"My love, I understand your eagerness to join me under that roof but you must wait until the night of our wedding," he said smugly.

"Dwarves," I rolled my eyes. He had begun to grow more comfortable with his inappropriate choices of speech as we neared the wedding. I was unsure how he was able to feel such confidence. The very thought of joining him in the marriage bed would send my heart into a flutter of nervous emotions, yet I could not deny the excitement was also present. My stomach began to twist at the thoughts. I knew very little about the topic for I did not have a mother to guide me through such knowledge. I could not rid the fear of this unknown territory and I fiercely worried that I would do something wrong.

"You both are most entertaining," Raeorna smirked at us both. I pushed away the thoughts and watched her put on a devilish grin. "Master dwarf, has Tauriel informed you of all our preparations?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Kíli took another bite. "I already know everything."

"Most wonderful, would you like me to fetch a blade for you?" Kíli lifted his eyes from his plate and raised a brow in question. "For you to shave with of course."

I struggled to hold back my smile. Kíli's jaw fell to the floor and his eyes snapped to me for confirmation.

"I did not tell you?" I did my best to act surprised. His eyes widened furiously and his fork fell to his plate.

"What?! I have to… why?!" I could hold my smile back no longer and it took control of my features. Raeorna also burst into laughter and though Kíli attempted to glare, I could see the laughter in his eyes. "Very funny… I am not certain that I like the influence you have on my Lady, Raeorna."

"Oh come now, master Kíli. It was just a bit of fun," she continued to laugh. Kíli began to chuckle and I leaned forward to place a long kiss to his furry cheek as a promise that my jesting had no meaning.

"So Raeorna, tell me a tale of my father." Kíli insisted after the laughter calmed.

"I have already told you master dwarf, I do not know much of him."

"You must know something!" He complained.

"Oh alright," she rolled her eyes. "I can recall this one story, it was the moment I realized her affections."

I nearly giggled as Kíli dropped the bread to his plate and scooted forward in his chair in great interest. "Really? What happened?"

"She struck him," Raeorna shrugged. Kíli's expression was comical as his excitement turned sour within a mere second. "With a blade as well."

"What?!" Even I was surprised to hear such a high pitch come from him.

"Oh, relax master dwarf, it was merely an accident. He was always consumed in his work on Thror's guard, often belong the side of your uncle and his mind was always occupied with his duties. Dís and I spent many moments watching them leave the mountain for duties. Your mother would pace furiously as she fumed after Thorin continued to deny her requests to join them. I thought it strange, for even I understood the dwarves' fierce protection over their women. The dams were advised from venturing away from the safety of the mountain, this she knew, but when her brother and his party left she would put up a fight every time. For many months I could not gather why she was so troubled by these ventures, but then one day I realized that it was only her desire to be with _him._ She challenged her brother, saying that if she could best him in a duel then she should be permitted to journey with them…"

"Uncle Thorin fought my mum?" his eyes widened.

"Are you to tell me that you never entered competitions with your brother?" she raised her brow.

"I suppose," he shrugged. "I just never imagined mum would do such a thing."

"Anyways, she began to get too competitive and threw her brother to the ground. Of course they continued to joust but your father thought it had gone too far and he attempted to intervene. She did not intend to slice him but her blade struck his arm quite forcefully. She dropped the blade in an instant to cover the wound with her bare hands and I walked with her as she hauled him to the healing room. Her stuttering was rather comical as we walked, she must have apologized a thousand times in but a few moments. Though, he too insisted that it was of his own fault and that he should not have stepped in. She remained by his side as he was stitched up and when Thorin was finally willing to admit defeat he came to fetch her. It was then I knew…

She dismissed your uncle in a hurry and all day she sat there holding his arm. I left her with him in the morn and returned much later to find that she still remained. She only ever had the desire to be near your father's side."

I watched Kíli throughout the whole story. The glow in his eyes and the warmth of his expression were a sight to behold as he reveled in the tale of his parents. It reminded me how young the dwarf truly was and brought upon the memory of his bright eyes during that night in the Mirkwood cells. He had grown much since that day and has seen many sorrows. Yet, despite all that has happened, he still managed to retain that glow of youth in his eyes.

"And they began courting this day?" he asked.

"No. I never witnessed their courting," she said in disappointment, recalling the reasons why she had been absent to witness such a sight.

"Thank you," Kíli said genuinely. "For the tale."

"Of course," Raeorna nodded but her attention was quickly torn from us both. I glanced in her direction and noticed an odd pair walking in our direction. My eyes widened at the sight of the tall cloaked form walking alongside a much shorter being. I could not help but smile as they reached us and Kíli sprung to his feet beside me.

"Bilbo!"

_**Kíli POV** _

I could not believe my eyes as the hobbit walked to us.

"Bilbo!" I could not contain the shout of disbelief. I got to my feet in an instant and pulled him into a hug.

"Argh! Kíli… I can't breathe," Bilbo squeaked from my fierce grasp. I let him go but could not rid the smile from my face. I glanced at the wizard and forced myself to contain another ferocious hug. "Gandalf!"

"Greetings, master Kíli," the wizard chuckled. "It is delightful to see you in such good spirits. Both of you."

His eyes traveled to my side where Tauriel stood. I glanced up to find her gleaming at the pair, clearly as excited as I was to see familiar company. "What brings you to Rivendell, Mithrandir?"

"Surely you know the answer to that question, Lady Tauriel." Gandalf began laughing. "I received word from Lord Elrond many months ago of your plans to wed. I cannot think of anything in this world that would have the power to keep me away from such an event. I retrieved master Bilbo here and we set out on our journey to witness the very first dwarven and elven marriage known to history."

"Eesh, that is a mouthful," Bilbo smirked but Gandalf interrupted him before he could finish his thoughts.

"Bilbo here has taken to calling it a dwelven union," he smiled at the little hobbit.

"Dwelven?" I smirked at the hobbit but thought over the word. I glanced at Tauriel and took her hand with a smile. "I rather enjoy the term."

"I myself cannot help but wonder what has brought you to Rivendell?" Gandalf interrupted to glance at us both. "Erebor did not suit you?"

"It is a long story…" I said in dismay. Thankfully, we were interrupted by the elf Lord before he inquired any further.

"Gandalf," he greeted before glancing at the hobbit. "And Bilbo Baggins. Welcome back to Rivendell."

" _Mellon nin_ ," Gandalf bowed properly to the elf Lord. It was only in these moments that I remembered that the elf was so highly thought of. I had grown comfortable around him and I often forgot to treat him with such respect. I spoke casually around him, yet he never seemed to mind.

"You are early, I had expected our other guest to arrive before you," Elrond told him. The rest of us glanced at him curiously, at wonder of who the other guest could be.

"Have you received word from mum?" I asked hopefully. However, the elf Lord was quick to shake his head.

"I am sorry master dwarf," he said sincerely. "Erebor has remained silent to these parts."

I tried to hide my saddened expression but I knew that it was useless to conceal anything from the elf Lord. He always seemed to know everything. "Then who are we waiting for?"

I asked before Tauriel's hand grasped my arm tightly. I looked to her in fear of what had caused her alarm. Her gaze was held firmly towards the entrance of the valley. I squinted my eyes but could not make out the face from this distance. As the figure neared I noticed he was followed by several other elves. The long blonde hair waving with the soft breeze of the wind began to come into focus and I nearly groaned as Legolas made his way towards us… no. Not the Prince. My eyes widened as the strong elven figure became clear.

"King Thranduil," she gasped beside me. Her hand clamped around my arm and I was almost certain that nothing was strong enough to pry open her grip. I understood her fears and stepped closer to assure her that even the elf King would not be powerful enough to separate us.

"Elrond," the King bowed in respect to the elf Lord. "It has been a long time, _mellon._ "

"Indeed it has," Elrond returned the gesture. "I am pleased to see that your travels were peaceful."

"Indeed," he nodded before turning his attention to us. My hand instinctively moved to rest upon the hilt of my sword, yet it did not seem that the elf King desired to fight. He remained calm as his eyes glanced over the movement of my hand and Tauriel's deadly grip upon my arm. "It has been quite some time, Tauriel."

"What are you doing here?" she appeared to have forgotten how to address the elf King properly, however I felt slightly satisfied at her speech.

"I invited him," Elrond answered.

"You never leave our borders…" Tauriel ignored the elf Lord. "Why would you do so now? Is your desire to punish me so great…"

"Hold your tongue… Has your time with the dwarf addled your brain in such a way that it cannot recall how to speak to your King?" Although his words appeared threatening, his tone shed nothing but patience. I continued to watch the elf King in great confusion. "Besides, you misunderstand my desire for the travels. I have not come to inflict punishment upon you. I am here on behalf of Lord Elrond's invitation."

My belly clenched uneasily. I respected the elf Lord, but could not help but feel frustration towards him. He knew of the troubles we left behind in Mirkwood, w _hy would he risk bringing the King here?_ Though, in this moment we had no choice but to trust Elrond's decision.

"However, I will say that I was disappointed to receive your resignation from a group of dwarves armed for war," he narrowed his eyes for just a moment at us.

"War?" Gandalf questioned worriedly.

"I see they have yet to inform you of Erebor and its crazed King. I received a warning from a pack of dwarves upon my very own doorstep from aiding in the escape of the dwarven Prince and his elven maiden."

"I see…" the wizard gazed at me. "It appears that we have much to discuss."

"Indeed. Come Tauriel, I wish to speak with you," the elf King began walking past us, expecting her to follow. After a moment of hesitation, Tauriel stepped forward towards the King. I grasped her arm to stop her but she gently took my hand and released my grip.

"It is alright," she put on a smile but I could sense the nervous edge to her voice. I did not want to leave her alone with him, but she pulled away from me to follow the King. I nervously watched her leave to follow behind him until they disappeared into a building. It was not until Gandalf cleared his voice that I was snapped from my gaze.

"Well now master Kíli, I believe we should talk."

_**Tauriel POV** _

I followed the King as he led me into a private building. I held my hands together firmly to fight the shivers that threatened to spread. I feared Thranduil's reasons for traveling such a great distance, though he had yet to lose his calm composure. All I could do was wait for him to snap.

"I was disappointed that you did not seek shelter within my borders," he finally stated.

"We did not want to involve you in our troubles," I swallowed nervously. My voice was weak as I faced the King. "Erebor was threatening conflict… We did not want a war on our behalf."

"Is that so," he narrowed his eyes tiredly. The glared unnerved me further and I could not handle his games any longer.

"What answer are you searching for, my Lord?" My voice could not fathom more than a whisper.

"Why do you fear me?" The question nearly knocked me to my feet. I stared at him wide eyed as he gazed softly back at me. "You used to fear nothing, yet now you cower before me. It is unlike you. Have you forgotten that you once called me father?"

"I…" my voice caught within my throat. I do not know what I expected from him, but I certainly did not expect a conversation such as this.

"Why do you fear me?" he repeated patiently. I do not know how long I stood there gaping at him, but I finally swallowed away the lump in my throat to answer him.

"I feared that you would tear me away from him," I said weakly.

"What causes you to devise such wicked thoughts? Do you think me so cruel?" he began to glare. I felt small as I faced him, but I remembered the moment long ago when he held a blade to my throat and claimed that my feelings were false. I remembered all of his decisions to keep me away from the rest of the world. He was wrong, he was cruel.

"You would have let him die on Ravenhill…" Tears swelled up within my eyes but I did not look away. His expression was far too curious as he struggled to discover which emotion he would allow to show. Frustration, sadness, and guilt were all present within his features. The memories and pain of that day began to pour from my lips, "You banished me and cast me away in an instant. You said it was not real, my love for him. Though, I have always loved him. You gave me doubt. You would have let him die, leaving my heart to die…"

"You think me unloving, though this is not true."

"You wear a mask to cover it," I grumbled.

"Yes," he agreed quietly. "One day you will understand."

I raised my eyes to meet his gaze. "What do you speak of?"

"I am responsible for you Tauriel, responsible for the cause of your status as orphan. Your mother had requested… begged me to remain behind with you, though I insisted on her presence in battle. Your parents were strong and I never imagined that they would both fall… I made a promise after their passing that I would keep you from all harm. Now, the dwarf has hindered this promise," he glanced at me sadly. My heart fluttered under the strange gaze of affection, yet it felt uncomfortably strange to see this side of him.

"Kíli would not harm me…"

"He will… I know the pain of loss, I know what you must endure one day," he watched me carefully to see if I understood his meaning. When I did not answer, he proceeded to explain, "the dwarf is mortal, he will die…"

"I know this," I said sharply but he held up a hand gently to silence me.

"I do not mean to cause you discomfort, I only desire the knowledge that you are informed before you proceed with this marriage. Once you give yourself to him, you will be doomed to meet his end," he said calmly. A tear slipped from my eye and I ducked my eyes away from him. "Do you understand?"

"I have already given him my heart," I gasped through the tears. I knew the torment that would await me one day, yet I knew that it did not matter. His passing would likely be the cause of my own death, but I could fathom a life without my dwarf. "I would rather live these short years, than live thousands without him near. I _need_ him… I love him."

A long moment passed before I heard his sigh. "Then you have my blessing."

I glanced up through the tears to meet his gaze in surprise. "What?"

"I will stand in your father's stead to see you down your aisle," he said simply. My heart was uncertain whether or not it should beat as I stood there in awe. A tear slowly began to make its way down my cheek and even stranger yet, he reached out his thumb to wipe it away. "I thought training you at an early age would assist in distracting your mind from your sorrows, though I realize now that I took away your precious youth far too early."

My throat swelled, cutting of any speech. Relief poured into my soul as I thought over his comforting words. I could not believe everything that was happening, but the joy consumed my emotions regardless. I stepped forward and for the first time since I was a mere child, I hugged my adopted father.

His body flinched in surprise, but he did not retract. As soft as the King was in this moment, he still struggled to return the embrace. He cleared his throat awkwardly before pulling away. "Very well… Let us return to our host, it would be rude not to."

I smiled and followed him from the building. He left me to join Elrond before I reached Kíli. The dwarf was slouched awkwardly as the wizard questioned him about Erebor. His eyes widened as I neared and he shot up to his feet. "Tauriel."

He watched me worriedly but I took his hand to offer him comfort.

"Hmm… I suppose that a journey to Erebor is in order. Perhaps I could be of assistance." Gandalf took a puff of his pipe. Kíli ignored the wizard to gaze at me carefully.

"Are you alright?" he asked nervously as he glanced back at the elven King.

"Banish your worries," I smiled. "Everything shall be fine."

* * *

 **A/N –** Thank you all for the amazing support you have given me! Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, I appreciate it.  I never imagined that I would get such comfort from folks on the internet, but after checking my inbox the day after posting the Author's note I felt so much support.  Things are looking up, I have some medicine that should help me but I'm already feeling much better.  Alot of things happened all at once and I had lost a large amount of weight in just a week, so now I'm focused on fixing that problem but all will be well.

 **Figrid** **shippers** , listen on up. I am not going to do a full length story such as this one, but I will try to write a series of short excerpts. So, this is what I'm going to do. If you have a Figrid scene that you are dying to read from this story, send me a message describing which scene you want to see. I will start off taking the first five requests and if there is a lot of interest then I will bump that number up but at the moment I don't want to overwhelm myself lol.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N -**_ I apologize for the delay.  Unfortunately classes have begun and I am now managing 15 credits and two jobs, so sadly this story doesn't get as much time as I was able to give it this summer.  I think I am comfortable saying that I can promise a chapter within two weeks, but I can no longer promise a weekly update.  Thanks for your patience!

_Conversations in italics are Sindarin, since I am unable to translate everything._

* * *

_**Tauriel POV** _

Bodies moved about below as the early rays of the sun began to shine upon the valley. The elves had already begun decorating the area and my stomach fluttered anxiously. It had only just begun to creep into my mind that I would be married by the end of this day. I took a deep breath in an attempt to steady my nerves, but nothing could soothe the butterflies fluttering about beneath my skin.

The door creaked softly behind me and I demanded my skin to stop its trembling as Kíli stepped inside. I swallowed deeply before turning to face him. His eyes were glowing as I met them. I was surprised to see him awake, for he typically slept long into the morning when there was no task to be completed.

"You are early to rise this morning," my voice betrayed me as it shook. I was not one for fowl speech, however in this moment I wanted to curse these anxious shivers. _Why was I behaving in such a way?_

"I could not sleep," he shrugged before walking to me. As he neared, my heart danced in a way that it had not since our very first kiss. The knowledge of how our time together would be spent on this night renewed my desperate desire for him. He must have sensed my strange emotions because he reached for my hand tenderly. "Are you nervous?"

"I feel strange," I admitted through an awkward chuckle.

"Do you not want this?" he frowned but I could not help but smile at his foolish uncertainty.

"I desire this more than anything," I lifted a hand to hold his cheek. "I do not know how to explain what I feel… I am nervous, yet excitement lingers."

"You do not have to explain, I feel it too." He pulled my hand up to kiss my fingers. The heat of his lips caused my blood to sizzle. I would have met him in a proper kiss, though a knock sounded at the door. Elrond passed through the frame, followed by Raeorna and several other elves who had assisted in the making of my dress.

"Master dwarf, it is time to begin your preparations. As is it yours Lady Tauriel." The elf Lord glanced at the two of us. The rest of the elves made their way into the room to crowd me, leaving Kíli no choice but to turn and follow Elrond. Before turning away, he raised my hand once more to kiss the silver ring.

"I will see you soon," he smiled wide before turning and disappearing through the frame. Before I had time to blink the elves surrounded me to begin their work. They took it upon themselves to help me undress so that I could step into the wedding gown. I was surprised by their boldness but I remained as still as possible. Raeorna smiled in an attempt to ease my discomfort.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"I feel many emotions," I smiled. One of the elves who was tasked with tending to my hair reached for my courting braids and I shied away in surprise. "Please, do not remove them. They are Kíli's…"

"Apologies Miss," she bowed politely before returning to her work. They worked for quite some time and by the time they were finished I had already felt worn. Much to my discomfort, they assisted me into my dress and shortly after I was covered another knock sounded at the door. Raeorna tensed as the elf King walked into the room and I then remembered the conflict between the two.

"Raeorna, many years have passed since your departure," he acknowledged her presence. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

I wanted to scowl at him for the demeaning tone but Raeorna's glare was harsh enough for the both of us. "You made certain that my friendship would remain doomed for all days."

"I am not responsible for your choices," he challenged. "After all you chose to leave my Kingdom in search of resolve for your guilt. Did I not allow you to walk away freely? You merely made your choice at the wrong time."

"You made me fear that choice…" she growled but he held up a hand for silence.

"Now is not the time for argument," he turned his attention towards me. "This is a day dedicated for you."

I struggled to withhold my anger as I desired to defend my friend, but the elleth was quick to mask her own anger for my benefit. She smiled to me in assurance and I allowed my heart to calm.

"Leave us, I will escort the bride to the ceremony," he ordered the room to clear. All of them dispersed except for Raeorna, who glared angrily at the King.

"I am to remain by her side," she stated firmly. As Thranduil opened his mouth to order her away, she interrupted, "as you said, it is my choice to make."

Based on his expression I did not believe that he would allow her to stay, however he surprised us both when his attention returned to me. "Fine. Do you know the proper vows?"

"Yes," I shook away from the tense moment. "Lord Elrond has given me the proper instruction."

"Good. I will stand in your father's stead," he told me. "If that is your wish, of course."

My eyes widened as I processed his words and I swallowed before nodding. "Yes."

"Very well," he attempted to remain void of any emotion but I could see the faintest hint of a smile upon his face. "Let us take care of the final preparations. Your dwarf awaits."

_**Kíli POV** _

"Are you certain that you can recite the vows, master dwarf?" Lord Elrond asked once more.

"Yes, Tauriel taught me the language quite some time ago," I assured him.

"Very well," he smiled. "Come, let us join Othalaer. Everyone is gathering and the ceremony shall begin soon."

"Aye. Argh, I think your tailor made this a bit small," I tugged at the dressings that the elves had crafted for me. "It is pressing against my throat."

"It is supposed to be snug," Elrond explained as we walked. "Try not to fidget, it is only one night that you must endure our clothes."

"I was just saying is all," I tried to ensure him that I was grateful for his help. "So, how many elves will be attending?"

"All of Rivendell, of course."

"All?" My eyes widened nervously. "What if I misspeak?"

"Calm yourself, master Kíli," he smiled. "All nerves shall fade when your bride arrives."

"How do you know?" I tested as my heart thumped anxiously.

"I was once in your place on my own wedding day," he said calmly.

"It is difficult to imagine you in such a state," I admitted. "You are always so calm."

"I have lived far more many years than you master dwarf," he smirked. "I have learned how to compose myself in most situations."

"Do you have any advice?" I asked. "I never… I did not have a father to teach me how to care for a wife. What if I fail? What if later she believes that marrying me was a mistake…"

"Your worries are foolish," he stated seriously. "Our kind do not make such mistakes. Lady Tauriel has given you her heart master dwarf and it is not something that can be undone once your union has been sealed. All young husbands fear the inability to care for a family, this is natural, but I promise you that these fears shall pass and together you will learn what it means to be a family. Besides, I have witnessed your abilities to care for her. Have you forgotten that you raced into the night to save her life?"

"Yeah, well… I have made many mistakes since then," I admitted.

"Mistakes will be made, the important thing is that you learn to manage them." He stopped to place his hand upon my shoulder. "I was not so different from you on the morning of my wedding. Trust me master Kíli, when you see your bride and when you kiss your _wife_ for the first time, you will feel as if nothing can stop you."

I smiled at his comfort and nodded my head, "thank you."

"You are welcome. Now come, everyone is gathered," he turned to walk.

My nerves began to jumble as we reached the large gathering. The area was decorated immensely and I could not believe the amount of happy elves that were present. I smiled as I found Gandalf and Bilbo standing near the priest, ready to stand witness for our union.

"Master Kíli," Othalaer bowed as I neared. "Are you prepared for the ceremony?"

"He has been well advised in the order of things," Elrond answered for me. I stood close to the hobbit and wizard whose presence was comforting amongst the large group of elves. Gandalf engaged in small talk as we waited for the day to begin, though I could not settle my nerves as we waited for Tauriel to arrive. It was strange, for I was not normally so shaken by so much attention but in this crowd I could feel everyone's eyes fixated upon me. I began to fear that I would mess up my speech and in some way bring shame to the wedding.

"My, my, master Kíli. You clean up rather nice," Gandalf admired before smirking. "And you smell most pleasing."

"It is their soap, all flower scented they are," I scowled. "I don't appear very dwarven do I?"

"Don't be so glum, you look nice in elven clothes," Bilbo smiled.

"I am far from glum," I ensured them. My thoughts were disrupted as the entire room turned away from us. I was confused for a moment but the elves swiftly arranged themselves to allow an aisle way through the center of the group. I thought they were clearing for the elf King as he arrived, however as he walked into view I noticed the figure that he guided beside him. Somewhere music began to play and my heart halted as I realized the ceremony was beginning. It began to beat again as I took in the beauty of the angel at his side. Her dress was simple but it flowed perfectly along her body. Her hair was decorated in elvish braids, though I was pleased to see that my braids remained. Raeorna stood at her other side as the three walked towards us.

As they approached, Raeorna and Thranduil released her arms so that she could take my waiting hand. Her smile complimented her beauty and I returned it as together we turned towards Othalaer. The two elves moved to stand behind her, while Elrond joined Gandalf and Bilbo behind me. Tauriel's hand was heated unnaturally and I could tell that she had been as nervous as I for the attention. However, now that she was by my side my heart returned to its natural beat as her presence calmed me like no other.

A loving thought spread through my mind as I realized that we had finally made it. Through all of the worry and doubt, we were here against all odds and we would be married in just a few moments.

The priest began his speech and I struggled to understand all of the words as he spoke in Sindarin. I had recited the vows numerous times so that the words would flow smoothly from my lips, but I had not taken the time to learn about the rest of the ceremony. From what I gathered, he spoke to the crowd announcing our final decision to wed. He then began to speak to Thranduil and Raeorna, requesting their blessing upon the marriage.

" _I stand before you as father of the bride, to bare witness to this union and to offer my blessings upon them. May Manw_ ë _watch over you and may Eru bless you, Kíli and Tauriel."_ Thranduil spoke first and then the elleth. I was surprised as the pair began to speak their support in place of Tauriel's parents. Her fingers tightened around my hand and I realized just how much their gesture meant to the elf. I snuck a glance at her face to find her happier than I had ever seen before. I massaged her hand with my thumb to show her the joy I felt for her.

The priest then turned to speak to the figures behind me and then it was Elrond who began to speak.

" _I stand before you in place of the father of the bridegroom…"_ I flinched as I took in his speech. He had said nothing about this kindness before this moment and I felt an incredible appreciation for the elf Lord. When he finished, the priest returned his attention to us. Remembering Elrond's instruction, we turned towards each other and I took both of her hands.

" _These silver rings have been showered by your faithful love. Return now these rings so that they may be treasured for all days._ " Othalear ordered. We each removed our silver rings and handed them back to each other. Behind me, Elrond stepped near to hold out his hand for me to retrieve the gold ring that I had crafted just days ago. " _These golden rings shall forever represent the love that you have promised to one another. Place this ring upon the finger of your beloved."_

"Tauriel _,"_ I took her hand gently within my own. I slowly slipped the ring onto her slender finger before meeting her eyes. " _I give you this ring as a promise to love, care, and protect you for all of our days as your husband and faithful partner."_

She smiled as I recited the elvish vow perfectly. It was not until Othalear began to speak again that I remembered we were not alone. He spoke to her before Thranduil handed her my ring and she repeated the vows to me. The metal was cold as she slipped the ring onto my finger, but her fingers were plenty warm to compliment it and with seconds the gold was heated comfortably against my skin.

" _May Eru bless this pairing from this day forth,_ " he spread his arms out as if he was transferring the blessing of Eru upon us. He then smiled as he addressed the crowd. " _This pair has promised to love and serve one another for the rest of their days, let us ask the father of all, Eru, to bring them much joy in this partnership."_

The crowd bowed their heads to us as Othalear smiled to me. "You may kiss your bride, master dwarf."

The title brought me a smile that could not be removed as I glanced up at my wife. I held her hands firmly as I reached up to meet her in a chaste kiss. The moment our lips touched, the crowd erupted in applause. I struggled to kiss her properly since neither of us could be rid of our joyful smiles. After we parted I held her gaze for a moment to be consumed by her loving eyes. I began to realize that Elrond was right, no force in the world would be powerful enough to separate us.

_**Tauriel POV** _

Kíli refused to release my arm as we sat down for the feast. Thranduil and Raeorna sat at my side while Elrond, Gandalf, and Bilbo sat beside him. The feast was magnificent, yet my appetite was thin because of all the emotions I felt. In Kíli's mind the marriage was complete, however by elvish customs I could not yet call him husband. The anticipation to be married still remained in my mind.

His fingers weaved into mine as he ate his dinner. It was strange to see him eat so properly, while normally he would shovel food into his mouth. Tonight he composed himself as all eyes were upon us. I could not deny that the sight of his elvish attire was satisfying, but I preferred to see him in his dwarven outfits. Though I understood Elrond's desire to dress him in Rivendell's clothes, it did not suit his personality.

As soon as we finished eating, our plates were swiftly removed by those managing the kitchen. Music began to play and it was not until Kíli tugged at my arm that I realized it was time to rise. He led me to the center of the room where the crowd quickly circled around us. Their attention was uncomfortable, but I focused on the dwarf before me as he took my waist. My hand found his and he smiled before leading me into dance.

"They are all watching," I whispered my thoughts to him.

"Do not mind them," he chuckled. "Focus on me."

I smiled and did as he asked as we swayed to the gentle tone of the music. My fingers grasped the cloth at the back of his neck but after a few moments I began to relax.

"It seems that the King has a soft side after all," he said quietly to me.

"His blessing brought me great joy," I said happily. "And Raeorna… It felt as if my parents were truly here."

"They are here, my love," he promised. "You know that they are here smiling upon you this very moment."

"I suppose you are right," I leaned my forehead against his and met his eyes in sadness. "I am sorry that your family is not here…"

"I have already told you, you are my family." He kissed me gently. "Besides, mother would not have wanted us to delay on her part and I am certain that Fili is occupied with his own love."

He pressed again for another kiss. I leaned into his kiss, forgetting that there were several pairs of eyes upon us. Thankfully Kíli was able to think more clearly and he pulled away before we could be lost in each other. I was surprised to see that around us were several other pairs that had begun to dance along with us. After a few slow melodies the music picked up and he began to twirl me around playfully. By the end of the night, my cheeks were sore from the massive amounts of time smiling. Never before had I laughed as I did, nor have I ever felt such happiness as we spent the entire day in each other's arms.

"I must rest, my love," he gasped through a smile. "You have worn this dwarf out."

I could not believe that the sun had already began its descent as we walked away from the dance floor. We found Bilbo and Gandalf standing around and as soon as we reached them Kíli pulled the hobbit into a hug.

"I am glad that you are here," he told him before looking at the wizard. "Both of you."

"Of course, master dwarf," he smiled. "We are overjoyed to be here for you."

"The Shire has begun to seem empty since you dwarves stomped into my home," Bilbo smiled. "I am glad to see you again."

"Likewise, master Baggins," Kíli returned the smile.

"Ah, my Lord Thranduil," Gandalf bowed as the King approached, along with Elrond and Raeorna.

"Mithrandir," he returned the greeting. "I did not expect to see here. I had assumed that you would be called to visit your dwarves, considering the troubles brewing in the mountain."

I was impressed to see that he tried to keep his words polite, for he normally would not approach the topic in such a way. I suspected he withheld his frustrations with the dwarf King to prevent any worry on our wedding night.

"I plan to leave on the morn for Erebor. Mr. Baggins you will have to travel on your own I am afraid."

"I can escort him," Raeorna volunteered. "I would enjoy a visit to the Shire."

The hobbit appeared disappointed that Gandalf did not invite him upon his journey, but I knew the wizard's reasons for ordering him to return home. Erebor was far too fragile and dangerous.

"You may travel with my company if you so desire," Thranduil offered the wizard. "We too shall be departing."

"Speaking of departures, it is nearly time for you two to head to your home," Elrond spoke to us.

"So eager to be rid of us?" Kíli chuckled.

"You are always welcome here," he merely smiled. "I merely assume that you would prefer to travel while the sun is still lighting your path."

"Aye, you are probably right," he said before glancing at me. "Shall we?"

"As you wish," I smiled. Before we left Kíli gave a long farewell to his guests. Raeorna also pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I am happy for you, _mellon_ ," she smiled. "Take care of the dwarf, they require much nourishment."

"This is something that I already know," I could not help but smile. I glanced at Thranduil and was unsure of what action to take. His actions today had soothed all anger that I had felt in the past towards him and I was unsure of how to express my gratitude. "Thank you… for everything."

He nodded. "Our doors are always open, should you ever desire to return."

I nodded in thanks, but I knew that it was unlikely that we would return to Mirkwood anytime soon. Kíli tugged at my hand and I bid my final farewells before following him to the stables. The others stood watching as we left and I felt a strange sorrow in knowing that I would not see most of them for quite some time. The rest of the crowd noticed our intentions to depart and everyone smiled and watched as we walked away. We waved once more before they all disappeared from our sight.

I shoved the sadness away and concentrated on my new family. Kíli led me into the stables and retrieved Armand before saddling him. I knew that it would be foolish to offer my help so I stood by while he worked on the horse.

"Shall I fetch your pony?" I asked.

"Nah, she does not need saddling." I looked to him in confusion. He merely smiled before fetching a bucket so that he could mount the horse. When he was seated on the large horse, he reached out his hand for me to take. "Come, my love. I shall escort you home."

_**Kíli POV** _

I had a difficult time steering Armand from atop his back with Tauriel in my lap. Her arms held onto my neck nervously, still not fully trusting that I could handle the task of riding the large horse.

"Are you certain that I should not ride myself?" she offered.

"Nonsense. It is tradition for a new dwarven husband to carry his bride home," I smiled. "Though, home is not normally so far away. Come Lily."

I ordered the pony to catch up as she lingered riderless behind us. I trusted that the pony would follow us home, knowing that she had grown fond of the red horse I assumed that she would refuse to be left behind. The sunlight was quickly fading and I desired to reach our new home before darkness descended over the forest. Though, I could only manage a walk with my elven wife in my arms.

I smiled as I repeated the term in my head several times. _My_ wife. She was mine alone to love and I hers. She must have felt the increase in speed that my heart began to beat, because her hand moved to rest over my chest.

"What clouds your mind to cause your heart to tumble in such a way?" she smiled innocently. I answered by leaning into her to press my lips against hers, enjoying the thought that I could now kiss my wife at anytime. I pulled away for just a moment but I kept my forehead against hers.

"I want to show you to the world, so that all will know that you are mine and I yours," I told her before claiming a deeper kiss. Her fingers tangled into the folds of my shirt as she pulled herself closer. The intensity of her kisses were extraordinary now that we were officially promised to one another. Her warmth and eagerness caused my insides to spin, and suddenly the distance to the cabin seemed much too far away.

An irritated nicker sounded from the horse beneath us and we were forced to part as Armand shook his large neck. We both chuckled at the horse's behavior before returning our attention to the road. It took longer to reach the cabin since we were limited to the slow pace and by the time the home came into view the sun had fallen beneath the horizon. I carefully helped her to the ground before dismounting myself. I unsaddled the horse and released him and the pony to their small pasture that I had built for them.

"You truly have been busy," she said as she ran her hand along the sturdy fencing.

"Just wait until you see the inside of the house," I smirked. I had worked tirelessly to model the home to her liking, wanting her to love it.

"Then let us go see it," she began walking towards the home but I quickly reached her to scoop her into my arms. She gasped in surprise but was quick to regain her senses as she rolled her eyes. "I am capable of walking, you know."

"Aye, but it is my duty to ensure that you do not have to," I smiled.

"So you plan to carry me for the rest of our lives then?" she raised a brow.

"Whenever you desire," I kissed her forehead and stepped onto the porch. She helped me open the door so that I could properly carry her across the threshold. Her body may have been taller but she was lighter than a feather. Once we were inside our new home, I gently set her to her feet while I closed the door behind us. The house was dark, but I had built plenty of windows so that Tauriel could have her starlight. I lit some candles for extra visibility as she marveled in the features of her new home. Her body glowed as she passed by each window and I was left to marvel in her perfection. I did not know how someone such as her could possibly love someone like me.

Her hand traced the edges of the furniture that I crafted as she examined the decorative carvings. "They are not finished, but I had only a short time to work on those details."

"They are beautiful," she said anyways and turned to gaze at me lovingly. Her stare sent shivers through my veins and I moved to shorten the gap between us before taking her hand.

"Come, I will show you the rest of the house." I tugged her along as I showed her through the hallways. It was a small cabin but it was plenty comfortable for the two of us. I showed her the kitchen, the dining room, and the spare bedroom before we came to the final room. I smiled wide as she gasped in surprise when she entered.

"How did you…" she gazed in wonder at the skylight I had built for her. The room glowed from the light of the night sky, yet I lit another candle so the room was even more visible.

"It took a few tries to build that. It is a difficult structure but I finally managed it," I explained.

"You continue to surprise me. You have built a beautiful home."

She brought my hands up gently to her lips and kissed the tips of my fingers. The tender act caused my heart to race and it only just came to realization which room we were standing in. My heart pounded furiously against my ribcage and I thought that I might melt to the floor from the sudden heat that rushed through my body.

"I uh… come here," I guided her further into the room before moving to fetch the bead of marriage that mother had given me long ago. I cursed my shaking hands as they fumbled the bead several times before securing it in my grasp. I took a heavy breath in hopes that I would settle my nerves before she recognized my strange behavior. I returned to her and glanced awkwardly at the bed. "Um… do you want to sit?"

I could see her swallow nervously before moving to sit at the edge of the bed. I crawled up to kneel at her side to begin the new braid. Her skin shivered as my fingers grazed her soft neck and it was slightly comforting to know that she shared in the nervous air that we both breathed. We had faced many deadly obstacles together and handled them with little fear, yet in this moment of complete peace we were frightened like no other.

As I weaved the hair new fears began to emerge. She would see me in my purest form… _What if I disgust her?_ _What if I do something wrong? What if I hurt her?_

I did my best to shove away the fears, but I could not calm my nerves. I took my time with the braid in an attempt to buy me time to ease my worries but I remained anxious as I fastened the clasp at the end of the braid.

"There," I swallowed. "It is official by dwarven standards, you are my wife."

I attempted to smile but I quickly turned serious as I met her intense gaze. Her hand came up to gently hold the end of my own braid. "When do I give you your bead?"

"We will have to make one later," I promised. A lump formed in my throat and I was unsure of what action to take next. I attempted to clear my throat before meeting her gaze. "Tauriel, we do not have to do this if you don't want to…"

"Kíli," she smiled before bringing her hands up to pull me into a long kiss. The contact calmed every part of me and I desired to remain in the kiss but she finally pulled away. "I desire this more than anything. Our marriage is not complete until our souls unite."

Her hand moved to cover my heart but never once did our gaze part. I could feel the heat of her hand peel through my shirt. Every second that passed brought me the great desire to feel her hands upon my bare skin. It would have been easy to let go of my mind, to lose myself in my heart's wishes to feel her. However, I continued to fear the obvious differences between our races. I did not know what I would do if I were to bring her discomfort from my actions.

"Do you remember the promise you made," I asked in a heavy voice. "You will tell me if I make you uncomfortable?"

"You have nothing to fear, my love," she whispered. Her hands found mine and our fingers entwined. "I am yours to touch."

Her words sparked a unique flame that burned throughout my body. My heart throbbed with longing but I still could not rid my mind of its worries.

"Tauriel," I swallowed anxiously. "Are you certain that you want this? I am not… as perfect as you..."

"I thought we were past these fears," she hushed me in an instant. "You are beautiful."

I offered a small smile but ducked my eyes in shyness. I cleared my throat before whispering, "you have not seen all of me."

A moment of tense silence passed before I felt her fingers at my chin. Her hands pulled my face up and she caressed the sides with her thumbs. There was intensity in her eyes but she blushed with equal shyness.

"Then show me," she whispered. My pulse quickened at her bold words and I thought for certain that my heart would burst within my chest.

Unable to handle the distance any longer and renewed with courage, I claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. The contact calmed my nerves but in return caused my head to spin as she returned the passion. It was unlike any kiss we had before and the sensations that this new love caused were nearly unbearable. Her hands roamed freely and my insides melted as I became lost in her touch. I reveled in the senses as for the first time, we did not have to refuse our hearts of this deep love. My mind quickly became void of any worries as I fully realized that nothing else mattered but our fierce love and passion. Her hands pulled at the collar of my shirt and I gently followed her as she leaned back onto the mattress. My lips moved to her neck and she spoke something in her language that my mind could not comprehend in the moment.

"What does it mean?" I forced myself to pull away from her skin so that I could meet her eyes. Her hands came up to hold my gaze.

"I was informing the stars that I have chosen you," she blushed in shyness. "I wish to give you all of me."

My heart flared with love at her official declaration. I smiled before leaning down to give her a gentle kiss.

"And I choose you," I promised. "I will always choose you."

* * *

A/N - I credit _realelvish . net_ for parts of the vows.  I changed them up a little bit but I give a big amount of credit for their inspiration. 


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N –**_ I know its short, but there is so much fluff packed into this chapter that I just couldn't even fit anymore in it xD Enjoy!

* * *

_**Tauriel POV** _

The cold wind of the night blew against the walls of the house and I was thankful for the heat that surrounded me. Kíli's warm body rested beside me and I took comfort in his scent that filled my senses. My head rose and fell with the steady breaths of his chest as I carefully listened to his heart beat beneath my keen ear. Our marriage was finally complete, I could feel it. A fierce bond had been formed from our union and although it brought me the greatest happiness that I had ever known, it also frightened me in a strange way. After he fell into his slumber, I curled up to lie against his warm soft chest. His heart was calm but a sudden awareness had struck me in the gut. Every beat the heart took and every breath that filled his lungs, brought him closer to his mortal end. The aching knowledge that one day he would leave me burned into my mind. I snuggled closer into his chest and firmly decided that I would never miss a single beat.

I did my best to shove away the hurtful thoughts and allowed my heart to glow in this new warmth. So much love had moved in and I was unsure if it would be possible to compact any more within its walls. I thought about my many years in Mirkwood, all of the years that I had concentrated all of my energy into training. I had never realized it then, but now I could see how lonely it was. The thought of returning to such a life was devastating and I could not understand how I managed to survive so many years in such a state. I did not simply want the dwarf beside me, I needed his presence.

I carefully lifted myself to avoid waking him and propped up on my elbow to gaze at his sleeping face. He slept soundly into the night, without a single fear to disturb his blissful dreams while my fingers explored the contours of his chest. I continued to be fascinated by the dark hair covering his skin. It was a trait that did not belong to elven males, yet I found the texture to be most pleasing. My fingers stopped to feel his heart thump against his chest and I lowered my head to kiss the skin.

Up until this moment I had been patient during the night as I would wait for him to wake. However, now that our souls had joined, it had felt as if a hundred butterflies had been released into my stomach and were now fluttering madly beneath my skin. The sun would not come up for another hour, yet I was desperate to see his eyes. I began a trail of kisses along his skin as I traveled to his lips. I could hear his breathing quicken by the time I reached his thick neck, and he finally took a deep breath to fill his tired lungs as I met his lips. He was lazy to return the kiss but after a moment he began to wake.

"Good mornin'," he mumbled against my lips. His hand came to hold my back and I shivered as his fingers ran along my spine. It was a new sensation for my bare skin to be touched, yet it was a feeling that I could treasure as long as it was by his hands. I continued to kiss him until my heart was satisfied with his love, however I began to think that I would ever have enough of him. He began to chuckle and I reluctantly forced myself to part from him to look in his eyes. "I think I could get used to waking in such a manor."

"As could I," I agreed. He brought his hand to my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a hint of worry. I smiled to rid his frown, knowing that he had greatly feared causing me pain or discomfort last night. All of his motions were hesitant last night, as he explored my bare skin for the first time. Yet never once did I desire to stop his tender touch.

"I feel only joy," I assured him with another kiss. I pulled away and brought a finger up to remove a strand of hair from his forehead. For a moment, we did nothing but revel in each other's gaze and gentle touches. His eyes glowed in the last rays of starlight that shone through the windows, yet they shone even brighter from the deep love that resided there. Compelled by the heat of his stare I whispered to him, "I love you."

"And I you," he smiled. His fingers traced along my side, causing my pulse to quicken. "And I shall tell you every morning for the rest of my days."

His hand moved to the back of my neck and he pulled me to his lips. It began as a gentle and slow kiss, but his caresses on my back and mine on his chest brought upon the memories of pure bliss that had occurred just hours ago. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. With the marriage complete, I kissed him as fiercely as I desired without worry that the stars would frown upon my actions. My mind became cloudy as he rose from the mattress to push me gently to my back. His lips on my neck sent my heart racing and it was not long before we become lost once again in each other's touch.

_**Kíli POV** _

The sun was well into the sky, yet I desired nothing more that to remain here in this warm bed where my wife was safely tucked into my arms. Though I knew well enough her capabilities to watch over herself, the thought of her leaving this safe haven was frightening. I kissed the back of her shoulder before burying my face into her neck and tightening my grip around her. I could not tell if these feelings would ever fade: this fierce need to have her near, the overflow of emotion pouring from my heart, and the burning desire to have even more of her. I had never imagined that I would ever feel like this. I had always been attached to Fíli's side and there was a time that I believed I would never be able handle the day that he became King, for I knew that his duties would push me away. I had always needed him by my side. Now, everything was different. Fíli was miles away, yet the thought of being even an inch apart from my elf seemed far too lonely to survive.

Tauriel played with the hair on my arms as she allowed me to clutch her to my chest. I had been nervous in all of my actions over the previous night, yet never once did she motion to stop me. A part of me still feared crossing a line, though now that we had married she had willingly given me everything.

Outside we could hear a faint whinny from a hungry pony. Tauriel took in a deep breath before grasping my arms that cocooned her against my chest. "We should rise, the horses need feeding."

"They have plenty of grass to ease their hunger, they are merely being picky without their grains," I chuckled into her neck. Her body began to move but I did not complain as she twisted her body so that she could face me. She kept her face near mine and captured my hand to bring the finger wielding the new golden ring to her lips. My heart churned at the sight of her kissing the symbol that showed the world that I belonged to her.

"No doubt you need feeding as well," she smiled. "It is nearly lunchtime and you have already skipped breakfast. It is unlike you to miss a meal."

"I care not for food, when I have such a beautiful distraction," I kissed her gently before my stomach betrayed me with a growl. She smiled against my lips before her heat disappeared. I groaned and opened my eyes to see her moving to gather her clothes. I marveled in her features before they became hidden from my sight. I worried that I was only dreaming and in a moments time I would wake and all that is good would disappear.

My eyes drifted to her stomach and I could not help but wonder if she had been filled with life from our union. The thought nagged at my mind and I only just began to realize how great my desire to have a family was.

"Must I drag you from there," she turned to me with a smile. I smirked and scooted out of the large bed before gathering up my own clothes and dressing to venture outside. Although I appreciated the elves' gesture to provide me an outfit, I was glad to be back in dwarven attire. She reached for my hand when I was finished but instead I took her waist and held her firmly by my side as we walked through the house.

The animals pricked their ears towards us as we exited the house, followed shortly by their irritated whinnies. I smirked at the animals, "I think we should plan a trip. That horse has gotten far too use to the luxuries in Rivendell."

"Indeed he has," she laughed beside me. "Perhaps we can explore our new territory."

"Aye, but later in the week," I smiled, wanting to concentrate my attention on her rather than exploring the land. I released her to fetch their meal and watched them feast on the grain as if they were starving. I rolled my eyes, "spoiled beasts."

"I think they like their new home," Tauriel smiled and reached her arm across the fence to stroke the pony's neck. She glanced at me with a loving gaze, "as do I."

"I am glad," I leaned against the fence right beside her. "Should we return to Rivendell to help them clean up?"

"They will have already taken care of everything," she assured before turning towards the house. "Come. I shall not allow my husband to starve."

_**Tauriel POV** _

Kíli sat at the table, watching me as I prepared the meal. He offered to help but I denied him several times. He had constructed our home while I waited on the side, therefore I desired to reverse the roles at last. I was rather satisfied as he sat dangling his legs while twirling his thumbs in boredom. Though I had insisted for him to find something to occupy his mind while I cooked, he refused to leave my sight. I cut into some vegetables that Elrond had supplied us with, but we would have to go hunting soon if he desired meat. I gasped softly as my stomach continued to churn as it had since this morning and I began to wonder if the butterflies would ever be released.

"Have you thought about Thranduil's words?" he asked nervously. I glanced at him curiously in wonder at what troubled his thoughts. "Do you want to return to Mirkwood?"

"I am happy where I am. I have no desire to leave your side," I said firmly.

"I know that, I meant that I would go with you… if you want to go back." His gaze was tender. He swallowed anxiously as he watched me carefully. "I will do anything for you."

"You have already proven this. You have left your home and traveled many miles for my safety. I know how generous your heart is," I dropped my knife and reached my hand out to hold his cheek. "As I said, I am happy where I am."

I bent down to place a kiss on his forehead but instead he tilted his head to meet my lips. His touch was gentle at first as he poured his love and gratitude into the kiss. It was I who made the mistake of deepening the contact. Thoughts and memories of the previous night raced into our minds and it became difficult to concentrate on my responsibilities to finish our lunch. His hand came to hold the back of my neck and he pulled me even deeper.

"You must eat…" I said breathily, yet even I could tell that my voice was weakened.

"It can wait," he spoke against my lips before rising from his chair. My body shivered as his hands roamed along my sides as I was not yet used to his bold touch. I should have stopped this and returned to my work, but my will became weaker with every kiss. I wanted to curse my lack of control but instead I grasped the sides of his face and held him firmly through his rough kisses. His strong hands lifted me from the ground and he began to carry me away from the kitchen. One day I would learn to control this desperate need, but for now I eagerly held him and dove into this marital bliss.


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N -**_ I am deeply sorry for the length that it took to get this chapter published.  It has been a busy couple of weeks, though it was a good busy.  Applying for internships and getting midterms into the past! Yay!  I just got home from a retreat today, so that was fun and on top of that Michigan State beat UofM and Detroit Lions got their first win!  Woot!  Alright, enough of my nonsense, enjoy this chapter!

A lot of people were asking about Kili's secret name, I know you want me to include it but I just have no idea what dwarven secret names are even like.  I tried very hard to research the topic but Tolkien only gave one name as an example and that's just not enough for me to learn from unfortunately :( Therefore, I am leaving the secret name up to the reader's imagination.  Yes, he has shared it with Tauriel but it's a moment that I did not write on the count of not knowing how to name him properly.  I hope you guys are okay with that and if I ever do happen to learn more I will go back and publish the scene.

* * *

 

_**Tauriel POV** _

I took a deep breath to allow the fresh air to flow into my nostrils. The sun broke through the spaces of the leaves and warmed my body as we lay together in a comfortable patch of grass. Kili's head rested upon my stomach while my fingers combed through his soft hair. It had become a new habit for us to relax out here in the forest each afternoon. We had done very little since the wedding besides enjoying each other's presence and learning all that is to know about one another.

"Shall we go hunting later?" I asked him. "You have not had meat for three days and it was merely a small rabbit."

"I am fine," he smiled tiredly but his eyes remained closed. "Though, I cannot deny that the thought of venison does sound quite appealing."

"We should visit Rivendell as well," I began to think of the valley. "It has been nearly six weeks since the wedding, we owe them a visit."

"Anything you desire, I shall see it done," he breathed before stretching. I thought that he was preparing to rise but instead his head fell back to the comfort of my body. I chuckled before sitting up so that I could cradle his head. He smiled as I met his eyes and his arm rose to hold my cheek. "Shall I saddle Armand for you?"

"I can manage," I bent down to kiss his forehead. "I think that it is about time for me to begin taking care of my own tasks, master dwarf."

"As you wish, my love," he smiled.

"We must begin if we are to be home before the sun sets," I encouraged him to rise. After a few moments, he finally groaned and moved to stand. He held out his hand and helped me to my feet before we headed towards the horses. Upon opening the gate, both animals perked up in excitement and trotted to meet us. I began to feel guilty for so few rides over the past weeks. I tossed the saddle up onto Armand's back and tightened the girth around his widened belly. "We must slim you down my friend, the long rest has not been kind to you."

I patted his heavy belly before preparing to mount. I lifted my foot but before I could climb into the saddle a strange feeling in my tummy struck my senses. I gasped and held my belly nervously before glancing at Kili to see if he noticed the behavior. I wanted to curse these odd sensations that continued to rage through my stomach. I was beginning to fear that some illness had come over me, but I felt nothing else besides an odd flutter every now and then.

"You alright?" I snapped away from my thoughts and noticed that Kili was already on his pony.

"I am fine. I was merely adjusting a strap," I lied before mounting the horse. I nudged the horse forward before glancing back at Kili. "Let's be off."

* * *

It was a heartwarming sight to see the valley again as we crossed the bridge into Rivendell. Armand tossed his head to argue against the short ride, clearly wanting more time on the road. I patted his neck, "it will be a short visit, _mellon._ "

"It appears that someone is excited to see you," Kili chuckled. I followed his gaze and a smile crawled unto my face as I noticed Raeorna awaiting our arrival.

"It is about time. I began to think that we would never again see the likes of you here," she smiled as we approached. "Caught up in the joys of marriage are we?"

"Indeed," Kili smirked before glancing at me. "I did not realize that elves are so passion…"

"Kili…" I stopped him from speaking further. My cheeks blushed madly as I glanced at the elleth. "It is good to see you, _mellon._ "

"Shall I take the horses for you?" she offered but I shook my head.

"We cannot stay long, we merely wished to visit." I answered.

"Has Bilbo arrived home safely?" Kili inquired.

"Of course, master dwarf," she acted offended. "I am well equipped to navigate these lands."

"Foolish me," he smirked.

"Indeed," she agreed with a smile. "I am grateful that you have come today. I leave on the morn for Mirkwood and shall not return for some time."

"What calls you back to the forest?" I asked in surprise.

"My conflict with Thranduil must end. I wish to resolve our battles and leave them in the past," she explained before lowering her eyes in shame. "Then perhaps I can mend another broken friendship."

"Raeorna…" Kili said quietly. "I understand your desire to speak with mum again, but you must take caution. If Thorin were to learn of an elf of Mirkwood who desired to enter that mountain… I do not think he will treat you kindly upon your arrival."

She looked reluctant to respond but before she could the elf Lord approached. He smiled politely to us both before glancing at Raeorna. "Saying your farewells?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"My offer still remains, you are always welcome here," he told her before turning his gaze to us. "Welcome back master Kili and Tauriel. How does the forest cabin fare for you?"

"Well," I smiled before glancing at Kili. "Though, it has seen many changes and updates."

"This is good news, it was a shame to see the home go to waste. May it shield you well from all elements," he smiled to us both. "I am gladdened to see you, but I am afraid that I have duties to attend to. I must prepare for some guests, though I desired to offer you my greetings."

I was saddened by his quick farewell, but I understood his priorities. We both nodded to him in thanks before he bid farewell and returned to the Valley. Armand began pawing in frustration at the ground as we stood idly. Raeorna chuckled at the horse.

"I suppose that you must be off then?" she watched us sadly.

"Perhaps you could join us," I offered. "We must go hunting before the day's end."

"I cannot," she shook her head in disappointment. "I must prepare for my journey. I want you both to know how much I treasure the friendship you have given to me. I promise to return, but for now I am afraid that this is farewell."

My heart sunk as I took in her meaning. This would be our last meeting for quite some time. She walked beside the horse and placed her hand over mine.

" _Cuio mae, mellon._ " Tears perched at the edges of her eyes and the sight made it difficult to contain my own sadness.

"Good luck on your journey," I told her. I did not like farewells and this one was particularly heart breaking. I knew that I would see her again, but for the moment it felt as if I was losing a friend. She squeezed my hand before backing away to bow in farewell to Kili. He smiled to her and attempted the proper elvish farewell. His gesture made me smile, even if his hand motions were slightly incorrect.

"Travel safely," he said. She looked reluctant to turn away, after such a short visit, but delaying the goodbye would not ease the pain. We both turned the horses as the elleth walked away.

The ride home was mostly quiet as I fought against the grief. Kili allowed me the silence until we entered the woods.

"You know, one of the joys of marriage is that you do not need to suffer alone," he said gently. "I know that you will miss her."

"Yes," I agreed before reaching for him. He grasped my hand and held it firmly as we finished the ride. My heart warmed at his comfort and I smiled, knowing that his words were true. I would never suffer alone. We dismounted from the horses and I was about to tie Armand before I realized that Kili was loosening the girth.

"Why are you unsaddling?" I asked. "I thought that we were simply retrieving our bows?"

"We should grab some lunch. We do not know how long we will be out," he answered as he tossed the saddle to the ground. I shrugged in agreement before removing the saddle from Armand. As he had begun doing after our wedding, he pulled me to his side as we walked to the house. It probably would have looked silly to others to observe our differences in stature, though I cared not for judgmental eyes. We had found peace and great love in each other, therefore I would never again hide my love from wandering eyes.

As he closed the door behind us, I headed to the kitchen to prepare a quick meal. I was surprised to feel a pair of arms snake around my belly as a strong warmth covered my back. I smirked when I felt the rough texture of his beard against the back of my neck.

"Are you standing on a chair again?" I chuckled, but his kisses on my skin took away all humor. His arms tightened around me and my heart began to race as I sighed, "you never intended to prepare a meal did you?"

"I needed to feel you in my arms," he breathed against my skin. I turned my head on instinct to seek his lips and he claimed them in an instant. With his deep kiss and bold wandering hands, I began to share in his need. I groaned in frustration that we were so easily dismissive of our duties, yet the irritation did not last for very long as I sought his lips hungrily. I nearly complained when his mouth abandoned mine, but he merely hopped down from the chair to quickly scoop me into his arms where I found his lips once more.

I curiously wondered how long these feelings would last, after we had been rid of our distractive needs. My stomach churned as I rested upon his chest. His heavy breaths were only just beginning to calm as I played with the dark hairs.

"We must get going if we are to have a successful hunt," I breathed.

"Aye," he sighed in content but did not rise. I smirked, knowing that he would remain here all day unless I forced him to move. I turned my head to kiss his strong chest.

"Come, my love." I lifted myself from his body and quickly dressed before returning to the kitchen. I left him there, knowing how slow the dwarf was to prepare for a day's work. Our peacefulness had brought us both great changes. During my time in Mirkwood I would never be seen without a dagger at my side, yet here we had no threat of danger and I had grown comfortable around our home. My weapons had shamefully collected dust as they sat untouched for the past weeks and I held a slight satisfaction that I would have them at my side again as we hunted.

"Oh…" I grasped the edge of the table as my stomach shivered anxiously. Butterflies attacked my insides furiously and I rubbed the skin in an attempt to calm the feeling. I wanted to curse this strange sensation as it had begun to occur more frequently and more vibrantly as each day passed. I shook away the feeling and retrieved a couple plates to prepare a quick lunch. However, I was stopped once again as I heard a voice.

It was singing… _She_ was singing. I glanced around the room by instinct, but I knew that I would not find the source of the beautiful song. The song came from inside me. My heart raced as I realized just what had been the culprit of releasing all of these butterflies. There had only ever been a presence trying to make itself known. My breathing went wild as I was unsure what to feel in that moment. I reached for my stomach protectively, leaving the plates to slip from my grasp and fall to the floor.

_**Kili POV** _

I had only just pulled the cloth of my shirt over my head when I heard a crash from the other room. Panic swelled up in my chest and I raced from the room to reach her.

"Tauriel!" I gasped as I burst into the kitchen. She clutched to the counter with one hand, while the other covered her belly. I glanced around the room for any signs of danger or cause of her discomfort, yet there was nothing. "Tauriel? What is wrong?"

"Nothing," she quickly stated. She composed herself and bent down to pick up the remnants of the broken plates. "I am sorry, I did not mean to drop them."

"It is alright," I smirked, surprised that she would be worried over such a thing. My panic calmed and I approached her before kneeling beside her. I grasped her arms softly and forced her to turn her attention upon me. "Are you hurting?"

"No," she assured me, but she appeared frazzled in a way that I had never seen her before. "I feel no pain."

"You felt something," I narrowed my eyes before glancing at the broken plates. "It is unlike you to falter in such a way, unless there is something to bother you. Tell me, my love, what is wrong?"

"Kili," she brought her hands up to hold my cheeks. Her expression was troubled, mixed with excitement and terror. She struggled to find her speech as she gazed at me. "I am… I…"

"Are you ill?" I begged for her to say something.

"I am fine. I simply had a moment of weakness. Elves do make mistakes after all," she attempted a smile. I sighed, knowing that she would speak no further on the issue. I had no choice but to trust that she would tell me if she was truly in harm. Accepting this, I pushed the worries away as best as I could and moved to help her clean up.

We did not speak for quite some time. She returned to the table to finish preparing a quick meal and never once did her strange expression change. She looked to be struggling maintaining her thoughts, and though she appeared deeply troubled she glowed with joy.

"We must eat quickly, we have lost time," she handed me a plate and for the majority of the time we ate in silence. Occasionally I would glance at her and find her staring off into the distance, forgetting the meal in front of her. When she realized that she was staring, she snapped out of her trance and glanced at me nervously before returning to her food. I wanted to press further to understand what troubled her, but I did not wish to cause her stress.

"Shall we be off?" I asked her as I removed the plates. Within moments we were back in the pasture, re-saddling the horses. We mounted with our bows and began walking deeper into the forest. After several minutes at the slow pace I nudged my pony into a trot, but Tauriel quickly stopped me.

"I think that we should walk," she said nervously. I pulled Lily back and glanced at the elf questioningly. She quickly moved her hand away from her belly as I looked upon her. She hid her gaze and played with the end of her reins anxiously. "The horses could use a rest."

"You have been saying all week that they need more exercise," I raised my brow. She swallowed deeply and struggled to collect her thoughts. Her behavior began to worry me deeply. This was not the Tauriel I knew.

"We could scare the deer," she offered another excuse but I narrowed my eyes.

"Tauriel…" my temper began to rise. I only desired her honesty. "What is…"

"Hush," she stiffened and collected her bow. She pointed forward with her eyes and I realized that there was indeed a deer several yards away. We both quietly dismounted and I followed her as we carefully stalked closer to the animal. I notched an arrow, though I assumed Tauriel would be the one to take the shot since she lead us forward. It took quite some time to get within range without spooking the deer but we finally reached a suitable spot after a few moments. Tauriel readied her bow and began to raise the weapon but before she could release the shot the deer perked its head up in alert. Sensing its retreat, Tauriel released the string. The deer leaped away just before the arrow left the bow and it struck the ground where the animal had just vanished.

"What in the bloody… What spooked him?" I groaned. "He did not even look in our direction."

"Kili…" Tauriel whispered nervously. I glanced at her in confusion but as I followed her gaze I realized what had caught her attention. My heart swelled up anxiously as a hooded man stood a mere twenty yards from where we stood. The man himself did not cause me any fright, however the bow pointed right at us sent my blood racing. "We do not seek trouble."

"That remains to be seen," the man said coldly. Movement stirred from behind him and I could not believe the grace of which these men could travel amongst the trees. It was no wonder that they approached undetected by us both. "What business does an elf of Mirkwood have wondering this far west with a dwarf?"

"We only desired to hunt before returning home," Tauriel spoke calmly but the man sneered.

"Do _not_ lie to me," he threatened in a low voice. "We are no stranger to the elves of Mirkwood. You do not have the bearings of Rivendell elves."

"I am no liar," Tauriel's temper rose. I swallowed nervously, hoping that she would choose her words wisely instead of provoking the man who took aim at us. "We reside in a cabin not more than a mile from here."

"We?" I could see the man's brow raise but I could not dwell on him because an arrow was released from behind him. The arrow must have traveled quickly, but I could see every movement as if the motioned had been slowed.

"Ah!" Tauriel's surprised yelp sounded before she fell to her knees while clutching her side. A painful fear struck my heart as if the arrow had pierced my skin instead of hers.

"You fool!" I faintly recall hearing the man scold whoever was responsible for releasing the arrow.

"It slipped, I swear!"

I moved quickly to shield Tauriel as I bent down in front of her. She breathed heavily with one hand holding her side and the other covering her belly. I reached for her hands to gently pull them away but she softly shook her head.

"I am alright, it merely grazed me." Her words calmed my fears but set a fire ablaze in my chest as her hand came away dripping blood. These men had threatened her life, _my wife's_ life. Through the anger and fierce adrenaline, I was back on my feet with the bow in hand within a second. I sent an arrow at the boy who was responsible for Tauriel's pain and within another second I had a new arrow nocked and ready to fire at the man who had begun this battle. The boy clutched his arm where the arrow grazed him.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy now," the hooded man had removed his arrow from the bow and held his hands up for peace. Unfortunately, my angry chased away any such thoughts of peace.

"What do you want?" I spat. "Speak quickly, for my arm itches to release this arrow."

"We are simply traveling to Rivendell. One of our companions has kin that he wishes to see," he explained. "Please, put down your weapon, master dwarf. I swear to you that we mean no harm."

"No harm? _Lyyi!_ " I shouted in Khuzdul. He did not know the language, but I could see him twitch uncomfortably as if he knew. "You spilled her blood!"

"Please forgive him, he is very young. His fingers merely slipped," the man attempted to reason but I was consumed by rage. I glared at the boy holding his arm. Deep down I knew that it had only been a mistake, but his carelessness could have caused great harm. If his arrow had been even an inch nearer, Tauriel would have suffered greatly.

Someone moved through the crowd of rangers as he made his way to the front. My arms tensed at the movement but I held the bow firmly to avoid my own misfire. My eyes widened for a moment as I recognized the figure and then in an instant I began to glare by instinct. I reluctantly relaxed my arms as he stepped forward and Tauriel gasped beside me.

"Legolas."

 **Translations**  
 _Lyyi –_ Liar  
 _Cuio mae_ – Live Well


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N –** Sorry about the length of time it took to publish this, but the good news is that it's almost 3x as long as normal. Yay! Enjoy!

A big thank you to **Maggiemaye** on A03 for proofreading the chapter for me!

Since it is taking longer for me to get updates out I've been putting sneak peaks up on tumblr. So, if you would like to stay updated follow me at warstang. Tumblr . com, minus the spaces.

* * *

_**Tauriel POV** _

I slowly rose to my feet after I was certain the little one inside me remained in good health. My side stung where the arrow had struck me, but I cared only for the defenseless child that I had nearly failed to protect. The thought of losing her before she even had a chance to grow terrified me. _How could I have been so careless?_ The lack of battle and action had given me far too much comfort in the peace, causing my failure to hear the group of rangers surround us. It was unacceptable.

To add to these troubles, I struggled to comprehend the scene that had unfolded before me. Kíli continued to heave out of anger, but he lowered his weapon as the elf Prince had come forth. I stared at my oldest friend in both surprise and confusion.

" _Le suilon, Tauriel. Le maer?_ " he asked rather formally. I was disappointed in the tone, for it was as if our friendship had been forgotten. So much time had passed and I feared that my thoughts were correct.

"She is well," Kíli practically growled. I was annoyed by his insistence to answer for me, but considering my shock at everything that happened I did not argue. Legolas appeared surprised that the dwarf understood his words but his glare quickly returned. "What are you doing here?"

Legolas smirked, "and here I almost believed that I was beginning to miss the company of dwarves."

Kíli mumbled an unkind word in his language before returning his attention to me. His hand came up to cover my injury. "We need to clean that."

"Allow my healer to attend to that," the hooded man offered.

"You will not go near her," he threatened in a dangerous voice.

"Perhaps you should allow her to make her own decisions, _dwarf._ " I wanted to sigh as Legolas provoked my flustered dwarf, knowing that any argument between them would not end well.

"It is _my_ duty to protect her, princeling." Kíli clenched his fists.

"What makes you believe that she needs protecting?" the elf challenged before glaring at me. "You allow such behavior? The dwarves have changed you in an unfavorable sort."

"Legolas, I only allow Kíli to be my protector. No other has such a right," I found my voice as anger clouded my mind. I forced myself to remain composed. I glanced nervously at Kíli for a moment, wondering if it would be wise to divulge our title to the group. However, I remembered that I no longer cared what others believed and I met the elf's eyes firmly. "He is my husband."

If the situation had not been so heated, I would have burst into laughter at the fallen jaws of each ranger. Legolas however, only darkened his glare at Kíli. I stole a quick glance at the dwarf, suddenly worried that he might not have agreed with revealing the information but he appeared rather smug standing beside me.

"It's not possible," one of the rangers mumbled. "They are taking us for fools."

"They are no threat to us," Legolas quickly hushed his companion. He looked desperate to utter more words, most likely ill words, but to his credit he withheld them. "We should camp here for the night. Prepare a fire."

"You are certain that they can be trusted?" the hooded man asked.

"It was your son who released the first arrow, Nyle. It is them who should be concerned about you," Legolas reminded him. The man name Nyle appeared grim at his words, but nodded nonetheless before turning to help the others set up camp. I felt a hand grip my fingers and I was forced to follow Kíli as he guided me to sit upon a fallen log. Before I had the chance to deny the help, he tore a small section of his shirt and moistened it from the water of his canteen.

"Lift your shirt," he commanded gently as he closed the container.

"Kíli, it is nothing…"

" _What are you not telling me?_ " he asked in frustration. Legolas looked annoyed at Kíli's choice to speak in Khuzdul, but I understood that this was a private conversation. " _Do not say it's nothing…"_

" _Not here_ ," I cupped his cheek gently. " _We shall speak of it later, I promise._ "

"Shall I come back later since you insist upon speaking in nonsense?" Legolas scuffed.

"What has brought you this way, old friend?" I spoke to him before Kíli had the chance to respond with distain. Thankfully, he distracted himself by returning his attention to my wound. His fingers gently lifted the cloth to reveal the gash and I could have sworn that the child shivered within me as he pressed against the wound. I hissed slightly at the pain, but the strange feelings brought me greater emotions.

"I travel alongside one of the rangers. He desired to return to the valley where he was raised," he explained. He stepped forward and glanced over Kíli to catch sight of the severity of the wound. I was thankful that he kept his distance to avoid irritating the dwarf as he tended to me. "They did not expect to see any living souls between here and Rivendell. Your presence put them on edge."

"We took notice," I attempted a smile but the sting increased as Kíli finished his work.

"Did you speak truly?" He asked. "You have bound yourself to the dwarf?"

"The dwarf has a name," Kíli grumbled but I massaged the back of his healing hands to calm him.

"Yes, my friend. You know that I would not lie about such a thing," I pointed out to the elf. His expression turned to sorrow before he recomposed his glare. I was disappointed in his behavior. After receiving the support from Thranduil, I would have assumed that Legolas would feel only joy for my happiness. However, it appeared that I was wrong.

Approaching footsteps caused us all to turn our gaze to see the ranger return.

"Lady elf, my wife is preparing a medicine for your wound. If you will accompany me I will guide you to her," he removed his hood as he spoke to me. I could feel the dwarf tense beside me but I nodded to the man before meeting Kíli's gaze.

"You should track the deer's whereabouts, I do not think he would have gone far," I offered, hoping that the hunt would distract him from arguing with Legolas. He glanced between me and the ranger, debating whether or not the man could be trusted. I smiled and gripped his hand, "I will be fine. I am capable of looking after myself."

"I know," he glared for a moment, annoyed that I would accuse him of having a lack of faith in me. His expression was conflicted as he glanced at the others in embarrassment. I was confused by the behavior until he leaned forward to place a quick kiss to my lips. I was faintly aware of Legolas shifting uncomfortably nearby, but Kíli's eyes held my gaze after we parted.

"I will search for no more than an hour. I will return even if it cannot be found," he promised.

"Legolas, assist the dwarf in the hunt. After all, it was by our doing that they lost the beast in the first place," the ranger Nyle instructed. I do not know who appeared more disgusted at the order, but Kíli and Legolas both exchanged angry glances with one another.

"I can handle the task by myself," Kíli said firmly but the man did not budge.

"You will lose the sun soon, master dwarf. Legolas has keen eyes. Your quest will be over in a matter of minutes and you can quickly return to your… uh… wife," he remained flustered over the idea that our marriage could exist. Kíli looked as if he would protest further but surprised me by nodding gathering his bow and stomped off towards the deer's path.

His departure was unsettling and I had a strong desire to follow him or at least call him back to me. I realized that this was the first time that we had been separated since the wedding and without him I felt… homesick. I swallowed anxiously, wondering if it would always be this way. Would I ever be able to step away from the dwarf without this longing? My love for him ran deeper than the vast seas, but I was not certain that I enjoyed this new dependency. I had always been on my own, yet now I would have to adjust to this strange lifestyle of needing the company of another.

I forced my gaze away from him and turned my attention back to the ranger. Legolas watched me carefully with sorrow painted all over his features. He ducked away from my gaze before reluctantly following in Kíli's path. His stare had only left me feeling even more unsettled. Had I hurt him? I had thought that our days of conflict were over after our last meeting, but it seemed that he still harbored ill thoughts towards my relationship with a dwarf.

"My Lady," the ranger snapped me from my thoughts. "Come with me, I shall take you to my wife."

_**Kíli POV** _

I suppose that after so much time of nothing but peace we were due for some conflict, but today had become very trying. First, Tauriel had been silent on her troubles, then the foolish boy took aim at her when his arm was not properly conditioned to maintain hold on his bow, and now I was forced to leave her with a group of strangers while I trekked into the forest with a grumpy elf.

I stomped through the foliage in irritation as the elf Prince stalked behind me. I did not know exactly where this frustration stemmed from, but I felt jealous of the elf. It was foolish to feel such a way. Tauriel was pure and faithful, yet the Prince's presence continued to annoy me.

"You are a poor tracker," he grumbled. "Your careless noise will frighten anything within range."

"If you do not like it, track your own bloody dinner," I snapped back. "If it were not for you and your crew, I would already have two steaks over the fire with my wife safe at home."

"She does not need safety, she is a warrior. You have chained her fiery spirit by the way you try to coddle her," he spat.

"I do not coddle her," I had to bite my tongue to keep from shouting.

"She handled her injury as that of a child; cowering behind another while cradling herself. The Tauriel I knew would have readied her bow before you had the chance to reach for an arrow," he scuffed.

"Not that it is any of your business, but she is having an off day. Now, if you say another ill word over her I will have you cowering as well," I spoke firmly but he only smirked.

"I do not think she would appreciate it if I were to return her dwarf battered and bruised." My pride nearly triumphed over my control, but I forced my fist to remain steady.

"You don't seem to like me very much do you?" I chuckled while stating the obvious. "Tell me, Leg-lass, what exactly is it that spurs your distain? Tauriel told me that you knew about her feelings before you left, is the sight of us together truly so shocking?"

"You married her," he said in a dangerous voice.

"Of course I married her! That is what happens when a courted pair loves each other, or did your father fail to mention how that process works?" I smirked.

"Do not take me for a fool, _dwarf._ "

"Then what did you expect would happen?" I could not help but ask.

"I do not know," he growled in confusion. "I expected her to realize that a dwarf and an elf could not possibly have a life together. I did not expect her to hand over her very soul to a _dwarf_."

"Oh for the love of Mahal… Is our marriage truly so foul to you?" my temper began to rise.

"Yes." I was surprised by his answer. I knew that he was annoyed with our relationship, but I did not think he held so much distain. I stopped dead in my tracks to face him.

"You love her… don't you?" My voice was even.

"Of course," he narrowed his eyes and my heart clenched uneasily.

"So… you were hoping that she would realize a life with me could never exist and she would return to you. Is that it then?" I glared at him in accusation but I was surprised to see him recoil at the idea.

"Of course not! I love her, yes, but not in the way you do."

"Then why does your hatred run so deeply?" I scowled.

"You will be the death of her," he stated plainly. My eyes grew in shock at his words but he continued before I had the chance to deny his nonsense. "We may not be of the same blood, but she is family. I knew her when she was but a few days old. I watched her grow into a strong elleth. I watched her cry… I was there for her when her parents were lost to her. She barely survived the news of their death. The tears consumed her for three days… she was so young."

As he spoke, all anger evacuated my mind as my heart swelled up in sadness. A vivid image of the small fire-haired elf child curled up in a puddle of her own tears weighed heavily in my mind. I knew very little about Tauriel's childhood, but I knew that it was a dark tale.

"I remained behind by my father's orders. What few of us who remained in Mirkwood banded together while the rest waged war in distant lands. It was not the first time that we had met, but it was the first that I had dedicated time for her. I do not know how, but she began to look up to me. At first I had thought her to be… annoying," he smirked at the memory. "She had clung to my side the entire time after her parents departed, but after a while I began to enjoy her presence."

His eyes drifted into the distance and I wasn't even sure if he remembered that I was here anymore. "I remember going with my father to deliver the news of their death… She had been one of the first to reach the returning soldiers. She searched the faces with more excitement than I had ever seen upon an elf's face before… but she never found them. I remember the pain of losing my mother, but I can only imagine what darkness crept into her mind at the loss of both. My father gave affection very few times after he lost mother, but that was a day when allowed his love to shine.

It is rare for an elf to be orphaned, for marriages only happen in times of peace, but the conflict was unforeseen and her parents were needed. I could do nothing but stand and watch as my father held her for quite some time. I remember watching her beg for him to remove the pain. She would not eat… she would do nothing but stare into the distance for nearly a week. We all thought for certain that she would fade."

His eyes rose to meet mine in a glare. I did not realize until then that tears had clouded my eyes as I struggled to look at him clearly. "She barely survived her grief and a short number of years later she was placed into training. She had to mature quickly to combat the darkness that prodded her mind. I thought her days of pain were behind her, until you came."

"I would never hurt her," I said weakly.

"Not intentionally, but your mortality will be her end."

"I refuse to believe that," I shook my head defiantly. I desperately grasped at the shredded thoughts that she was unique from other elves and that she would be able to combat the fading process. "She is strong, she…"

"She is not strong enough," he said rather calmly. I went to argue but his expression had changed. He no longer scolded me; instead he looked as if he was merely trying to inform me. "She had learned from her parent's passing that love was a dangerous emotion. She never gifted a single male with a second glance. She had built strong walls around her heart… it remains a mystery to me how you managed to brake them."

"More like crashed into them," he smirked through the tears. For a moment it appeared that I had amused the elf Prince, but his expression quickly turned to sorrow once more.

"You do not understand how deeply an elf can love after their souls bond. My mother's passing destroyed my father's heart. I have no doubt that yours will shatter hers. You are right that she is strong, but the bond is much stronger. You have ended her life by marrying her."

"What would you have preferred?" I groaned as a tear spilled onto my cheek. "For us to have parted ways after the battle? To ignore our feelings? To live with the sadness of what could have been?"

"She could have healed then. She would have struggled for quite some time, but without the bond she could have moved on. Now, it is too late." He stared at me accusingly. "Now, I will be forced to watch her grieve once more."

His eyes fell to the ground in sorrow. I wanted to be angry with him, I wanted to hate him… but I could not. His words jumbled my mind, but the truth pierced my heart fiercely. The day would come when she would be forced to grieve, when she might just gain more grief than she can handle… and it would be my fault. I could very well be the reason that her life ends far much sooner than an elf should ever live. All of the joy that I held from the past several weeks quickly turned to guilt. I was selfish.

"We need to get moving," Legolas commanded softly. "Darkness will be upon us soon."

I nodded without meeting his eyes and turned to walk in the path of the deer. My heart was filled was a terrible emptiness. I wanted to rush back to her and allow her kiss and touch to save me from this pain, but I feared that I did not deserve such a thing. I trekked quietly to avoid any further conversing with the elf Prince.

"Up ahead," he whispered from behind me. I glanced up to find the buck grazing a short distance ahead. "It is your hunt, you take the shot."

I wanted to strike the elf for giving me an order, but my mind continued to swim in a pool of emotions from his story. The anger was unable to reach my heart so instead I carefully readied my bow before taking aim at the animal. I released the arrow and was pleased to see the buck fall to the ground in an instant. Tauriel had taught me the importance of valuing the animals that provided their gifting nourishment and I could not stand to see them suffer. I waited to give the animal a moment of peace before walking quietly to the animal. Remembering Tauriel's example, I knelt beside the deer and place my hand upon his neck. The deer glanced at me nervously, but as I began the elven prayer his breathing calmed. As I spoke, I softly stroked the animal's soft neck and as I finished the prayer he took his final breath.

"Farewell, my friend," I thanked the buck by patting his neck one final time.

"She taught you this?" I glanced up at Legolas. He watched me curiously and I was pleased to see that his expression had softened.

"Aye," I answered before grasping the deer and hauling him to my shoulders. I staggered under the weight but quickly regained my balance. _I desperately need to get back in shape._ I glanced up at the falling sun and quickly turned towards the ranger's camp. I could not hear the elf following, but I cared not if he bothered to join me. My conflicted heart ached to see Tauriel.

"Dwarf." I nearly jumped as his voice was suddenly right beside me. I scowled at him for appearing in such a matter but he was glancing at the ground awkwardly. "You are wrong, I do not hate you."

"What?" I stopped walking to look at him properly.

"She is happy." His gaze rose to meet mine. The anger was still evident, but something had changed in his features. "In all of our years together, I have never seen her so joyful. For that, I thank you."

My pride desired to snap that I have done nothing for him. However, as I searched his gaze I could see the sincerity of his words. I did not know what to say to the elf, so I simply nodded in appreciation before turning back towards the camp.

_**Tauriel POV** _

"I cannot apologize enough, my Lady. My son was told never to take aim as he did… he has much to learn." The woman was frantic as she applied the medicine to my side. I was unsure how many times I must inform her that the child's mistake was forgiven.

"No harm was done," I promised her.

"Yet here I am repairing your wound," she smirked.

"No serious harm was done," I smiled. "How is the boy's arm?"

"His name is Rashaad," she told me. "He will be fine, my husband is tending to his injury. Though, I believe he is quite frightened of the dwarf."

"He is much softer than he appears," I promised. "He was flustered."

"He could have killed him," her tone became protective.

"No," I quickly denied. "Kíli is the greatest marksman that I have ever known. If it had been his intent to kill he would have done so, but he is no murderer."

"So my husband spoke truly, you are married to the dwarf?" she glanced at me curiously.

"Yes."

"An interesting pairing," she voiced her thoughts as she covered the wound.

"I suppose that you are right," I smirked, not knowing what else to say. Thankfully, before either of us had the chance to speak, the flap of the tent opened and Nyle stepped inside.

"How is she?" he asked his wife.

"I am fine." I wanted to roll my eyes. I began to tire of others responding in my stead. The man merely smiled in understanding before turning his gaze back to the entrance.

"Rashaad, come." It took a moment, but a small figure slowly made his way into the tent. He held his arm and stared anxiously at the ground. He scouted the room quickly before glancing worriedly at his father.

"Da'… the dwarf isn't here is he?" his voice shivered. My heart ached for the little one, but more so because he held so much fear of Kíli. My dwarf was harmless and it pained me to see the boy think otherwise. The father only smiled reassuringly before nudging him forward. He swallowed deeply before meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry about my arrow."

The tears in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice made it impossible to be angry with the child. I smiled and reached out my hand for him to take. He flinched for a moment but slowly placed his tiny hand within mine. "It is alright little one, you have nothing to fear. You frightened us, that is all. We do not wish to harm you."

The boy stroked his wounded arm, trying to decipher if he could trust my words. He glanced up to each of his parents and after accepting their smiles, he appeared to relax. He looked as if he wanted to speak to me further, but the men stirred outside and his father peeked out of the tent.

"They have returned. It appears that we shall eat well tonight," he smiled to the boy. "How does venison sound?"

Rashaad merely smiled and tugged at my hand for me to rise. His actions surprised me but I rose to my feet in an instant. I had meant to follow him, but a strange prickling feeling stirred my insides and I fell back in the chair with a gasp.

"My Lady?" I felt the hands of the woman grasp my arm. I clutched my stomach, fearing the health of my own little one. "Go assist them, I will remain with her."

I could hear her order her family away before she crouched beside me.

"What is it you feel?" she asked.

"I… I think… I do not know," I sighed. The pain subsided and I was left anxious and confused. I waited for another song, a voice, or anything that would reassure me, but it never came. I could not help but wonder if my instincts were accurate in believing that a child filled my womb. The flutters had begun to subside and instead these furious prickling feelings invaded my stomach. _Had I imagined it all? What is happening to me?_ I desperately wished that my mother was here. I knew nothing of carrying a child, nor anything about raising one. Not to mention that I was unable to decipher whether or not my thoughts were accurate.

"Breathe, my Lady," she commanded me. I had not realized that I had been holding my breath until she spoke and I quickly relieved my lungs with fresh air.

"Kíli," I called in a whisper, desperate to have him with me. "Where is he?"

"He will be along soon. He is cleaning his kill," she answered. For a moment we sat in silence as she caressed my back for comfort. If I had not been so flustered, the gesture would have made me uncomfortable.

"How old is your son?" I forced myself to speak.

"He will be eight soon," she answered. "They certainly grow quickly."

I attempted a smile, but was too nervous to give the proper gesture. "How did you come to learn of your pregnancy?"

Her head snapped up in surprise and I feared that the question was improper.

"I am sorry, I should not have inquired about such a thing…"

"No, do not fear. I simply was not expecting such a question," she chuckled. "It was quite some time after our marriage. I had begun to think it impossible for us to conceive, but I began to show the typical signs and I suppose it simply became clear after a while."

"What are these signs you speak of?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Did your mother never speak of this subject to you?" she glanced at me curiously. I suddenly felt foolish for asking and my cheeks flushed. "Oh, I see… I am sorry."

"It is alright," I swallowed. I felt childish as I played with my fingers nervously. It was not often that my body required to sweat, but I could feel the uncomfortable moisture soak into my clothing.

"Tell me dear, what is it you wish to know?" she grasped my hands before sharing in her knowledge. I was uncomfortable discussing the topic, but my curiosity triumphed over my discomfort and I asked her several questions. Much of her information frightened me as she told of what pain would accompany the process, but she assured me that the outcome was well worth the troubles. "You should speak to a healer in Rivendell. I believe that elves vary slightly."

"Thank you," I swallowed before nodding. "Please, do not speak of this to anyone."

"Of course, my Lady," she smiled.

"Tauriel," I corrected her. She only had time to widen her smile before two figures entered the tent. My heart jumped as Kíli made his way towards me. Legolas stood at the entrance, but my gaze was fixated upon the dwarf. "Kíli."

" _Amralime,"_ he whispered while bringing his forehead to rest against mine. I smiled as his familiar scent filled my senses and I instinctively nudged my nose against his. He smiled before taking my face in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"I will be fine," I assured him but he inspected the wound regardless. "Kíli…"

"I just wanted to be sure!" He chuckled at my groan. I slowly rose to my feet, keeping my hand within his. I noticed the woman standing nearby smiling at our interactions, while Legolas struggled to hide his glare. I tugged the dwarf's hand towards the entrance.

"You must speak with the boy," I glanced at him. "He is quite shaken from your attack."

"Defense," he corrected with a scowl. "I did not fire the first arrow."

"I know this." I brought a hand up to hold his cheek. "He is only a child. You must not fault him."

"Aye," he groaned. "I know."

"Don't be so stubborn," I scolded his tone with a smile. I turned back towards the entrance and glanced at the elf standing awkwardly nearby. I wanted to speak with him, but no words could form. _How had it come to be this way?_ We had always been close and conversation would come easily, but now everything had changed.

"After you, blondy." I tensed as Kíli spoke to him. However, to my amazement the elf merely smirked before slipping out of the tent. Kíli guided me forward and we all exited. I spotted the child quickly as he sat prodding the fire with a small stick. Legolas began walking into the forest and I stared after him for a moment, desiring to speak to my old friend. I glanced back at the dwarf with the intent to nudge him towards the boy, but his gaze stopped me.

"What troubles you?" I asked in worry.

"Nothing," he quickly masked his sorrow. I searched him carefully and it was evident that something bothered him deeply. I was annoyed that he chose not to speak with me, but after recalling the events from today I knew it would be unjust to be angry with him. I pushed him away when he inquired about my strange behavior, but even now I was unsure what to say to him. _What if I was wrong?_ There was no doubt in my mind that he would be overjoyed at the news of my pregnancy, but if I was wrong it would crush him. I wanted the little one to sing once more, to assure me that what I felt was real, but she remained silent.

Kíli gazed at me strangely and a silent tear crept in the corner of his eye. My heart fell at the sight and irritation began to grow. However, it was not formed from him and instead at my old friend. _What happened on their hunt?_

"He is over there," I pointed to the boy. I had no right to prod Kíli for answers, however there was one other that I desired to question relentlessly.

"You are making me go alone?" Kíli raised his eyes in confusion and a hint of worry.

"He will not bite you," I smirked.

"Yes, yes." He rolled his eyes but a smile remained. His eyes glanced in the direction where the elf Prince recently disappeared. "You should speak with him. He cares about you."

I nodded softly as he returned his gaze. He took my arm and pulled me down to claim a kiss. My hands came up to grip his neck as he attempted to pull away far too quickly. A part of me enjoyed having the company of others, but I had far too little of him to myself today. He finally forced himself to part with a smile. "On second thought, perhaps we should venture home."

"Go," I smiled as I gently pushed him away. He chuckled before walking off towards the child. I watched him as he plopped down right beside the boy near the fire. Rashaad's eyes widened in fright, but it only took a few moments of listening to the dwarf speak before he began to calm. I watched fondly as Kíli smiled while telling a story. The little one's eyes glowed brightly as he gazed in fascination at the dwarf's tale. My hand instinctively made its way to my tummy. My eyes clouded in a strange assortment of tears and I was quick to blink them away. My emotions ran wild as I envisioned the little girl inside me staring in wonder as her father shared our tales.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" I jumped at a voice beside me.

"Yes," I quickly wiped away a tear before facing the ranger. "I am fine."

He watched me curiously but pressed no further. His expression was kind as he gazed at me and though he appeared youthful, his eyes shown with great wisdom. "You are from Mirkwood?"

"Yes," I answered. He smiled before bringing his hand to his chest and spoke in perfect elvish as he greeted me properly. I looked at him in surprise. "You are the one Legolas spoke of? The man raised in Rivendell?"

"I am Strider," he nodded before glancing at the dwarf. I expected to hear him comment on how strange a pair we were, however he simply stated, "your peace is admirable."

"What is your meaning?" I looked at him curiously.

"I have seen many confrontations… it is rare to see them end without a fight," he explained.

"You are just a boy," I observed in surprise. He appeared to be the same age as young Sigrid, perhaps a bit younger. "How could you possibly have seen so much bloodshed?"

"No bloodshed, only squabbles." He smiled to reassure me, but I must have appeared flustered. "You do not know much about the world of men. Problems seem to arise much easier than in the dwarven and elven kingdoms."

He sighed in disappointment, but I merely smirked. "I should share in the tale of what troubles we encountered in our own kingdoms."

"I suppose that I have much to learn," he chuckled quietly before glancing at something behind me. "Legolas."

"Nyle has requested for you to take first watch over the horses," he ordered the young man. Strider nodded before walking off into the woods and I turned my attention to the elf. He smiled at me but my irritation towards him was fierce. "It is good to see you again _mellon_."

"What did you say to him?" I snapped. He appeared surprised at my behavior, but I only darkened my glare. "Something troubles him. It was not until he returned from the hunt that he felt this way… What did you say?"

"We simply talked," he shrugged but I refused to back down.

"Do you think me foolish?" I practically growled.

"We began to argue," he sighed. I waited for him to continue, but he foolishly believed that his story would end after the simple statement.

"Legolas…" I scolded. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him of your childhood," he lowered his gaze. "I told him how you grieved… and how you will grieve once more by his doing."

I must have looked fierce because a slight hint of fear crossed his features. I had to remind myself that there were several rangers nearby and it would be unwise to strike the elf Prince. "What was your purpose in speaking to him about this? Do you delight in the pain of others?"

"Of course not," he appeared offended by the accusation but I was unfazed and continued to glare. "I was angry… he could not see what damage his greed has caused."

"Greed?" I scuffed. "You are as stubborn as the mountain King… Not all dwarves succumb to the evils of greed. Kíli cares not for treasure."

"You are treasure to him," he narrowed his eyes. "He may not possess mountains of gold, but his greed runs just as deeply as Thror's."

"You are wrong," I spoke in a dangerous tone. "Do you know what we have faced together? What he has sacrificed on my behalf? He abandoned his home, his family, all that he has ever known… he has done all of this for me. You dare to call him greedy…"

It was not a question, but instead a threat. I did not consider myself to be a violent being when it came to an allied race; however, I had a fierce desire to defend my husband.

"I am sorry," he lowered his eyes in shame. If the situation had been different, I would have pitied him. However, I desired to break him even further for what he had done. "I did not realize what you have been through."

"Did you believe our path to be easy?" I scuffed in disbelief. "Did you foolishly believe that we chose to leave behind our homes?"

"Is he bothering you, love?" I glanced behind me to find Kíli glaring at the Prince. In his hand he held the handle of his sword, while the blade rested on his shoulder. It was not until I noticed the entire camped had stopped to watch our squabble that I realized I had been shouting.

"Go about your business," Legolas ordered the crowd grumpily before returning his gaze upon us. Kíli stepped forward until he was right beside me.

"I thought we were resolved?" Kíli glared at him.

"I did not intend to seek conflict," he admitted.

"Yet you found it after all," his fists clenched.

"Gentlemen," Nyle appeared. His expression was calm yet fierce at the same time. I could easily see why the man was chosen to lead. "We do not need further conflict tonight. Dinner is being served. Let us gather around the fire."

I did not want to obey the man, but his narrowed eyes made it obvious that he was not negotiating. Kíli reluctantly sheathed his sword and offered his hand. I was not in the mood for a comforting touch, but I forced my pride away and took his hand. The rangers had returned to their conversations as we took our seats beside the fire. Legolas remained nearby, but kept his distance. It took me unnaturally long to calm my anger, but I was pleased that no one attempted to force me to speak. By the time my meal was finished I began to remember that I was not the only one to be affected by the elf Prince's harsh words. I glanced at Kíli and was pleased to find a smile upon his face. Rashaad sat at his side while gazing upon the dwarf with great interest. It must have been the child's first encounter with the race because he asked many questions. Most dwarves would have taken offence to his curious questions, but Kíli merely smiled and answered all that he wished to know.

"Why are your hands so small?" he asked while playing with the dwarf's fingers.

"Rashaad!" His mother scolded. "Leave him be."

"It is alright," Kíli chuckled.

"I've got a question for ye'," a man struggled to maintain his laughter from across the fire. He glanced between the two of us before asking, "how does it work between ya?"

"What do you mean?" I ignored the snickers that spread throughout the camp. Kíli also appeared to understand the question because he quickly hid his smile in his mug.

"You know…" the man trailed off suggestively and I began to blush madly.

"Well, the biggest difference in height falls below my waist, so it's not much diff… ugh!" I elbowed the dwarf a bit harder than I intended. The others burst into laughter, while Legolas appeared disgusted at the conversation. I could feel my face burning, but Kíli brought my hand up to his lips. "Sorry, love."

His apology was as sincere as it could possibly be through his muffled laughter. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore their inappropriate humor.

"What do they mean mama?" Rashaad asked. His mother's dark glare immediately silenced the entire crowd.

"Nothing, sweetheart. They are just a bunch of fools," she scolded the rangers.

"In all honesty, master dwarf," Nyle glanced at us. "I desire to know how the two of you are managing this marriage. I would have never thought it possible before this day for an elf and a dwarf to exist together in such a way."

"I do not know why it is so difficult for others to comprehend," he sighed. "I love her."

"But you are so different…" I smirked at the man's comment.

"We are not as different as we appear, master Nyle." I ensured him. Kíli's fingers weaved into mine and I smiled as he clasped them to my hand. "The differences that we do wield merely make the bond stronger."

" _Gazardul menu ked gamelu pethem_ ," he kissed the tip of my shoulder tenderly. I smiled at his words and met his forehead with my own lips.

"Eww," the little one beside the dwarf made an interesting face that caused the camp to chuckle. I pulled away with a smile to ease the child's discomfort, but Kíli rested his cheek against my shoulder.

"How is it you married?" the woman asked. "Your homelands did not approve? That is why you are here, is it not?"

"Lord Elrond has been kind to us. He allowed us refuge and saw us married, as did Lord Thranduil." I stole a glance at Legolas. He appeared surprised to learn of his father's support, but he continued to remain silent. I told them how we were asked to leave Erebor and how we ventured to Rivendell. I left out the details of Erebor's ill King, thinking it unwise to spread the news. Several moments passed as I shared in our tale. Finally, I reached the end of our tale by telling them how Kíli had repaired the old cabin where we were now living.

"Ah, quite the romantic, aren't ye' dwarf?" A ranger chuckled.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled tiredly into my shoulder.

"Kíli, go to sleep." Many of the other campers had begun to prepare their make-shift beds and I urged the dwarf to rest. Nyle picked up his son who had already fallen asleep and carried him to their own tent.

"Iamasleep," his slurred words were comical. I gently moved him so that his head rested comfortably in my lap. "Are you certain that you don't want to make for home?"

"You cannot even talk properly. You think that you could walk home?" I chuckled.

"Lily's 'round here somewhere. Just throw me up on her."

"My arms to not have the strength to do such a thing." I began to stroke his cheek softly with my thumb.

"Are you callin' me fat?"

"Of course not," I smiled. "All muscle you are."

"That's my Lady," he managed a smile. I could not maintain my chuckle before bending down to meet his lips. He attempted to respond, but his exhaustion took over and his body went limp. I pulled away from him and continued to massage the sides of his face.

"Goodnight, _melleth nin_." I told him even though his mind had already escaped into slumber. I watched him for several moments. The light of the flames danced across his skin as I softly stroked the rough texture of his check. I thanked his will-full heart for every beat and his lungs for every breath.

"You plan to sit like that all night?" Legolas smirked. I had forgotten about his presence before he had spoken.

"Until he wakes," I said without looking up. I was pleased that my anger had fled, but I remained frustrated with my old friend.

"And here I was criticizing him for treating you as a child," he chuckled. He intended his words as a joke, but they struck a nerve regardless.

"I treat him as a husband," my eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I did not mean to offer insult," he sighed. "Please _mellon_ , forgive me for my actions today. I wish to fight no longer."

I watched him carefully as I tried to decipher whether he spoke sincerely or not. I finally sighed before nodding to the elf. He smiled at my approval and moved to sit nearby. "How did you convince my father to leave Mirkwood?"

"Lord Elrond reached out to him. Though, I do not know what magic he conjured to lure the elf King." We shared in a soft laugh. Kíli stirred slightly but only rolled onto his side before returning to his slumber. I instinctively reached out to move the strands of hair from his face. His beard poked through the thin fabric covering my leg and I was unsure how he could find comfort against the hard bone of my knee. However, he appeared to sleep peacefully with my warmth close-by.

"It is strange to see you this way," he whispered. I glanced back up at him in question. "You had been so confused when last we met over your feelings for the dwarf. It seems that it was only yesterday. Yet, now you are married."

He was calm as he spoke with wonder in his eyes. He smiled as he stared at the fire.

"I never thought that you would take a spouse," he admitted. "I always believed you to be too stubborn to allow any man to acquire such a role."

"I had never planned to marry," I agreed with a smile. We sat in silence for quite some time before he spoke again.

"I had spent many years watching you ignore the gazes of other men, or perhaps you were simply oblivious. None could ever capture your gaze. Yet, it took a matter of moments for the dwarf to do what no other could. I am curious, my friend, what drew you to him so easily?"

"Many things I suppose," I smiled and returned to stroking his cheek. "I was curious of his kind at first, but it quickly turned to fondness."

"No doubt he charmed you with his tale of the firemoon?" he smirked.

"How do you know of this?" I asked in surprise.

"I was curious of your absence at the feast and scouted for you in the dungeons," he explained.

"You were spying on me?" I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Not for very long," he defended with a smile. "Tell me more."

I smiled before diving more thoroughly into the story. I felt entirely content as we spoke the way we used to. He kept me company during the night as Kíli rested against my leg. All tension faded as we shared tales with each other and my heart fell into complete content.

"I am glad that we crossed paths once again," he finally stated and I could not help but smile in agreement.

"Me too."

 _ **Translations  
**_ _Le suilon, Tauriel. Le maer? –_ Formal greeting. Are you well?  
 _Gazardul menu ked gamelu pethem_ – Your wisdom is as ancient as stone.

* * *

 **A/N –** Ok, I know very little about Aragorn so I kept his cameo short but I hope you all like his small presence here!


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N -** It's been a rough week for the world.  If any of you readers were in any way affected by the terror attacks, you are being thought of every day.  I wish I could offer more, but if you message me I will offer a personal prayer to you.  I will continue to pray for all those affected in general and America stands with you.  God bless this world you have given us and please protect all of your children.

* * *

  **Kíli POV**

My dreams were quite pleasant considering all of the turmoil from the day before. Soft fingers caressed my cheek as I took a deep breath into my tired lungs. My side felt sore from lying on the ground, having been spoiled with a soft mattress for many months. Tauriel was gracious in allowing me to use her leg as a pillow, so I forced myself to rise. I groaned as the sunlight struck my eyes.

"Good morning," a loving voice greeted my consciousness.

"Mornin'," I grunted as I lifted myself from the ground until I was seated beside her. She stretched her leg after it was freed from my weight. I blinked until my eyes could focus properly and I glanced around the camp. "Everyone is still asleep?"

"It is quite early," she merely smiled.

"Lazy rangers," I chuckled.

"Do not be so quick to place judgment," she smirked as she cupped my cheek. "If we were home, you too would still be asleep."

"You speak truly," I smiled before leaning in for a kiss. Since the camp remained in their slumber, I took advantage of the privacy and was quick to deepen the contact. I lifted my hand to her cheek so that my fingers could marvel in the softness of her skin. She began to smile against my lips and I was forced to part. "What is it?"

"Kíli," she whispered. Her fingers snaked around my palms before she dropped our hands to lie against her belly. Her grip was unusually tight as she clung to me, but the smile never faded from her features. "I wish to tell you something."

"Okay," I smirked at her strange behavior before recalling the events of yesterday. I tightened my grip upon her hands and met her eyes in worry. "Are you ill?"

"Not precisely," she merely widened her smile. Her fingers began to play with mine tenderly. "I do believe that we should journey to the valley to be certain…"

"Love, you are going to cause serious harm to my sanity if you do not tell me what is wrong," I complained.

"Nothing is wrong," she chuckled lightly. "Calm your worries."

"Then explain," I demanded with a smile.

"I think… I think that I am…" Much to my dismay, she was interrupted by incoming footsteps from nearby. We both turned our gazes to see the elf Prince approaching with many sticks in his hand. He tossed them to feed the fire before meeting our gaze. Having been far too annoyed with the elf's intrusion, I could not even produce a glare and instead I stared at him blankly. A second later, Nyle emerged from his tent and began shouting his orders for the camp to wake. I sighed in irritation before looking at Tauriel who appeared equally as displeased. I widened my eyes lightly, hoping that she would continue with her tale but she merely sighed. "This is a private matter. We shall speak later."

She gave me a promise before rising to her feet. I wanted to groan but I understood her desire for privacy. I rose to my feet and brushed the dirt from my knees.

"I will go fetch the horses," I told her before placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Then we can return home for some time alone."

I winked at her playfully, causing her to blush but the traces of a smile were evident. I turned to where our companions had been tied for the night and left the group of rustling men behind me. Our horses appeared pleased to be amongst a herd of others, yet Armand stood at the end of his rope to be near his favorite pony. I smiled at Tauriel's horse and gave him an affectionate pat to greet him.

"Hello big fella! You protecting my girl from these strange horses eh?" I began to scratch behind his ear and he leaned into the touch. "It is scary to be around a bunch of tall fellas, believe me."

He nickered and glanced at an approaching figure behind me. I snuck a quick glance behind me and practically groaned as I noticed the blonde elf walking towards me. I ignored his coming and began saddling my pony.

"I have been instructed to assist you," he stated before reaching for Armand's saddle.

"I don't need your help," I replied grumpily as I tightened Lily's girth.

"Tauriel made the request," he smirked as I narrowed my eyes. "You would not deny your wife's will, now would you?"

I stared at him for a moment before muttering a stream of Khuzdul curses. I had to force myself to calm before I gave one final tug on the pony's girth so I did not cause her any pain.

"I did desire to speak with you," I heard him say from the other side of the pony. I raised my brow in curiosity. Uncertain of what the elf Prince could possibly wish to speak to me about. He had made it clear last night that he believed me to be a curse in Tauriel's life. "I had become someone that I promised I would never be... I acted as my father would. Through my rash anger, I was quick to pass judgment. I wish to apologize for my actions last night."

"Oh come on," I complained. He looked at me in surprised. "How am I supposed to hate you if you get all mushy on me?"

"I am not mushy," he made an interesting face.

"Yes you are. I hope you don't expect to hug."

"I will remove your arms from your body if you attempt such a thing," he glared jokingly and I could not help but chuckle. "You have ruined my apology. I had a whole speech planned."

"Save it for Tauriel," I told him.

"We have been speaking all night. She has already granted me forgiveness," he replied with a smug smile. "Though, it was difficult to hear above your snores."

"I do not snore!" I narrowed my eyes at him but he began to smirk.

"I had feared that a fierce storm was approaching, but then I realized that the source of the rumbles were from your mouth."

"You are enjoying yourself aren't you?" I raised a brow.

"Quite," he replied before fetching Tauriel's saddle. I allowed him to saddle her horse as I untied my pony. I knew that I should say something, but the very thought of the words passing my lips was disturbing. _Just say it!_ I scolded my pride. _Tauriel would want you to do this._

"Hey, Legman," I groaned. He looked annoyed at my mispronunciation but I ignored his expression. "I um… You know… I understand why you were upset and uh… I suppose if Tauriel can forgive you than I should too."

"And you claimed that I was mushy," he smirked.

"Do not push it elfling, I will still jab you," I threatened with a playful glare.

"Indeed," he smiled before returning to his work. "Come, we have many horses to saddle."

_**Tauriel POV** _

My eyes took in the strangest sight that I had witnessed since the dwarves stumbled into Mirkwood. Kíli and Legolas appeared to be sharing a light tale as they entered the camp. Both of them had smiles upon their faces. I could not help but smile at the two as they walked side-by-side. When Kíli's gaze turned to me, he smiled and guided Armand to me. I accepted the reins as he placed them in my hand but I could not tear my gaze from the pair.

"Would you like me to fetch you a box to mount your pony?" Legolas taunted the dwarf.

"I would use it to be level with you when I jab you in the face," he replied with a smirk.

"It would be easier for you to find a stick. Your reach would become far more impressive."

"May I borrow the one stuck up your…"

"Kíli!" I quickly stopped him before he used fowl language with little Rashaad nearby.

"Ear. I was going to say ear," he smiled to me.

"Sure you were," I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the horse. I ran my fingers through his forelock and down his long face. "Hello, my friend."

His ears perked up in alert and he lowered his head to nudge his muzzle against my belly. He sniffed my tummy curiously, but I pulled at the bridle to lift his head. _Could he sense the little one growing inside of me?_

"He seems to have missed you," Kíli observed. I nodded but before I had a chance to speak Nyle ordered the camp to fetch their horses.

The speed that the rangers worked was enough to impress even the great elven King himself. Every tent was packed and every fire was extinguished by the time Kíli and Legolas had returned. We were practically herded by the movement of the men as they retrieved their horses. Within moments we were trailing behind the group as they guided us home. We did not need their assistance, but it seemed that neither I nor the dwarf desired to leave our new friends so soon.

Kíli and I led our animals on foot since the journey would be quick. It appeared that Rashaad had not satisfied his curiosity in the dwarf, because he walked closely by his side. I snuck a glance at Legolas who merely smiled upon us both before trudging forward.

I patted the horse beside me, filled with a pure sense of content. With Legolas' approval, a heavy weight had lifted from my shoulders. I now had no doubts that our marriage would flourish with little disapproval in the future. If the two most stubborn elves that I knew could support our union, there would be very few others who could possibly be as difficult.

A strange pressure in my stomach caused me to stop dead in my tracks. Armand was tugged backwards as he realized that I had halted. The rest of the group continued to walk forward, but these strange and uncomfortable feelings would allow me to go no further. The horse turned his large head to glance at me, but I hardly noticed the large animal's presence as the pain took control of my senses. A strange moisture formed at the base of my thighs and I reached down to investigate how water had ventured there. When I brought my fingers away, I was terrified by what substance coated my fingertips.

"Kíli," I said through the fright.

"One moment, love," he promised. When the dwarf continued to walk, I put all of my energy into my voice.

"Kíli!" I begged for his attention. When he turned to gaze at me I only had time to witness his joy transform to pure terror before I fell to me knees. Armand shied away to avoid harming me and the reins slipped freely from my grasp.

"Tauriel!" Kíli's scream of horror rang in my ears as a sharp pain began to strike my insides. I clutched my belly and fell to the ground when the pain became unbearable. I groaned and curled up in an attempt to ease the pain, but nothing I did would relieve me. Kíli was beside me in an instant, but I had a frightening feeling that there was nothing he could do. "Tauriel… Someone help! What is wrong with her?!"

"I do not know," Legolas said from beside me as Kíli shouted in a panic. I faintly processed someone giving an order to fetch Lord Elrond, but I knew not who carried it out. Another stream of pain thundered through my body and my heart began to break.

"No…" I whispered in sorrow as the tears quickly formed.

"What is it, love?" Kíli begged me to speak, but the only sound that would form was a sob as I realized what was happening. It did not take long before the screams began to form. They were not from anyone's mouth, but they formed in my head as the little one begged for mercy.

"She is hurting! Help her!" I choked through the sobs.

"Who is hurting?" he asked frantically.

"She… she's dying…" I cried and covered my tummy.

"She? Who is…" his voice trailed off and I could only assume that he understood. The pain began to increase and I could feel my consciousness slipping.

"I am sorry," I cried to the baby and to Kíli. "I am so sorry."

_**Kíli POV** _

"Is it because of our differences," I asked in a shaky voice. I clutched the folds of bloody towels snug against my chest, desperately wishing that this was all just a dream. Tauriel lay unconscious on the bed, but Elrond promised that she would heal. The tiny body in my arms would not.

"I do not know," the elf Lord spoke quietly while gazing at me sadly. "No one is certain why these things happen."

My body shook as I tightened my grip around the baby who would never take a breath. She was no bigger than my own hand and had hardly taken the shape of a child, but it mattered not. The pain of the baby's death… my baby, my daughter if Tauriel was correct, was just as harsh and cold as if I had known her for years. Everything had been perfect these past blissful months, yet now we were doomed to mourn the loss of a child before it was even born.

Normally, I would be caught dead before allowing tears to show in front of the elf Prince, but I had no will to stop them from flooding my eyes. I bent over and cried into the cloth, giving no care to the elves who watched. I owed Legolas thanks, yet I was in no condition to give it. I had been petrified to see so much blood spill from Tauriel and I did not know what to do when she fell begging for us to save _her._ I could not understand who she spoke of but now I knew. Legolas had ordered one of the men to fetch the elf Lord and helped me get the suffering elleth back to the cabin. Elrond had quickly tended to Tauriel upon his arrival, but it was too late to offer any help for the baby.

"How are elven funerals held?" I asked after several moments of sobbing. "She deserves a proper burial…"

"I have already sent for Othalaer," he explained. "Though I think it would be wise to include your own traditions. She was after all half dwarven."

I nodded into the folds of the towels, unable to find my voice. _I love you little one. I love you so dearly._ I only prayed that she could hear me from wherever her soul had journeyed.

"Legolas," I heard Elrond speak softly to the Prince. "Would you be so kind to begin digging…"

"No. I am her father…" I choked at the title. I was indeed her father, but I could very well be the reason that the little one was unable to survive more than a month. Legolas had sought forgiveness over his words, but I could not help but believe that he had a point. I was a curse. "I did this to her… I will see her buried."

"Do not fault yourself, master Kíli," the elf Lord ordered. I was surprised at his commanding voice. "You cannot make assumptions about such things. No good shall come from it."

His attempt at comfort did nothing to ease my guilt and a new flood of tears poured from my eyes. I buried my head into the rags and allowed the moisture to soak into the cloth. I forced my weak legs to rise and began walking towards the door. It was unsettling to leave Tauriel alone, but Elrond had promised that her danger had passed and that she only needed rest. I continued to hold the little one snug against my chest as I stumbled from the house. The elves remained near the front door as I scouted for the perfect place for the baby to rest. It took half an hour before I settled upon a spot near the home. Up above, the trees were separated to allow plenty of sunlight in to warm the ground where she would lie. Tauriel spoke of how all light was sacred to her kind and I refused to place the little one in a dark area.

When I realized that I would have to release my daughter from my grasp, I began to panic in a strange way. It should be a simple task to hand off the child while I worked, but in a matter of moments she would be beyond my reach for the rest of my earthly life. That thought terrified me.

"Kíli." I was surprised to hear Legolas use my name. "Please… Allow me to hold her."

The pure sincerity in his voice was enough to melt even my own stubborn heart. I nodded and kissed the folds of cloth before gently transferring her to the elf's arms. Legolas held the baby tightly to his chest and I was thankful for his careful actions. I retrieved a shovel before thrusting the metal into the ground. I had never buried anyone before and I prayed to the Valor and Mahal that I was performing everything correctly. I dug for quite some time before the elf Lord finally stopped me.

"That seems to be an appropriate depth," he said softly. I had lost myself in grief as I dug that I had been unaware how deep I had gone. When he snapped me from my tormenting trance, I noticed that sweat covered my body from the labor.

I stepped out of the dirt and reached for my daughter. Legolas carefully placed the body into my arms and I held her as we awaited the elven priest's arrival. When he did appear, he gave no formal greeting and instead looked upon me with sorrow before taking his place beside me. He put his hand on the rags and spoke some prayer in Sindarin over the child. I tried to pay attention, but as he asked Eru to take the child's soul I began to break into another sputter of tears. Othalear continued to speak through my cries and he went on for several moments before he turned his attention to me.

"Eru has blessed this ground," he promised me. He then nodded towards the hole and I dreaded what must come next. I slowly moved to kneel to the ground before giving one last kiss to the folds of cloth. I reluctantly lowered my arms into the hole and gently laid her down.

" _Tak natu yenet_ ," I promised her that we would meet again. "I love you, little one. Your mum does too."

The tears continued to stream and I desperately wished that Tauriel could be with me in this moment. I stated my own prayer in Khuzdul, since there was much uncertainty of where she would be welcomed in the afterlife. Then, the dreaded moment came to begin pushing in the dirt back in the whole. All others present kneeled around the hole and assisted until it was fully filled. One after another, they stood to place a comforting hand upon my shoulder. I do not know how long I knelt there in front of the grave, but my knees were too weak to rise.

"Dwarves are incredibly fond of their children," I could hear the elf Lord explain quietly to the others. "I fear that he will mourn for quite some time."

"And the elleth?" Othalaer inquired. "How does she fare?"

"She will need much rest before she can wake. Had I arrived a moment later I fear the worst might have happened." My heart tightened at his words and they only spurred my fear.

"I am afraid that I must depart," Elrond whispered. "Nyle is waiting for my return. He did not his men to remain here at fear that they would only cause further stress."

"Are you certain that she will be alright?" Legolas asked in worry over his friend. I forced myself to rise and face them.

"You cannot leave," I said in a panic. "What if she is hurting when she wakes? What must I do?"

"I understand your fears, master Kíli, but I assure you that my work was thorough. She will feel discomfort, but I am confident that she will handle it with ease." His words were confident, but they did nothing to calm my fears. He finally sighed, "Come, we shall check on her together before I depart."

I nodded in appreciation and glanced back at the grave before I left. "I will be back."

I turned to guide the others into the house. Othalear took his leave quietly to avoid crowding us. Elrond and I made our way to stand near the resting elleth, while Legolas remained near the door to observe from a distance. She appeared to sense our presence, because she surprised us all as she stirred in the bed. Even the elf Lord could not contain his shock as her eyes fluttered open.

"Kíli," she groaned through her discomfort and I immediately reached for her hand. She lazily returned the grip and struggled to remain awake. "What happened…"

Her eyes snapped open in panic and she rose quickly to meet my gaze. I tried to get her to lie back down, but she grasped at the folds of my shirt in desperation.

"Where is she?" she gasped. "I cannot feel her… Kíli…"

Her eyes searched mine desperately and I did not know how to form any words.

"Kíli…" Tears began to form in her eyes as she tugged at my shirt desperately. "Where… Where is she?!"

Her voice cracked as a sob became stuck in her throat. I opened my mouth to speak and begged for the words to come. However, my voice betrayed me and the only thing I could manage was a saddening shake of my head.

"No," she broke into a sob. "No… She cannot be gone!"

She fell forward into my chest and I swiftly brought my arms up to hold her. I was powerless to offer her comfort, for I too grieved as deeply as her. I could do nothing but bury my face into her hair to mumble repeated apologies. I hoped that this was all just a nightmare. In a few moments I would wake up curled next to her after a peaceful night of sleep. That moment never came.

 **Translation  
** _Tak natu yenet –_ Until we meet again

* * *

 **A/N** – Please don't kill me! I did give warnings that the whole baby situation would be complicated. Just remember, I promise happy endings! A lot of people have been asking when we will return to Erebor and I know that I said this a while ago but new ideas formed and it got pushed back. We will be getting some POV's in Erebor in either 2 or 3 chapters, most likely 2 but in case another idea pops into my head I'm putting 3.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N –** I know some people are upset over the direction that the previous chapter went. I'm sorry if you didn't like that addition, but I'm not going to change it. Please try to remember that I am not gaining a profit from writing this story, I am writing it solely for you readers.

* * *

**Kili POV**

The rain pounded against the roof of the house as lightning declared war on the earth below it. The weather did nothing to improve my mood as I stared blankly out the window. The day was fading and I dreaded placing another mark on the piece of parchment that lay upon the counter. Upon the parchment were several marks that I used to count the number of days that we had mourned. I swallowed in fright after realizing that after two long weeks the pain of our daughter's loss remained just as fiercely as it had on the first night. I sighed deeply and forced myself away from the parchment. I did not delight in keeping such a count, but Tauriel constantly battled her grief and I became worried for her health. I provided an extra set of marks to remind me when she had last eaten and every new mark sent my blood racing with fear.

I stirred a pot of stew and added extra spices in hopes that the pleasant aroma would rouse my elleth's appetite. I dreaded recalling that the last time she accepted any food was nearly six days ago. At first, she would accept small rations but she quickly fell into a state of depression. She refused to eat… she refused to speak. The last time that I had heard her voice she had been sobbing into my chest, begging for me to take the pain away. To my greatest regret, I had failed to chase away her sorrows. Since that dreaded moment, she had been unable to do anything more than lie in our bed and stare into the distance. Every morning I was desperate to see her move, to hear her speak, to do anything that would show me that she was healing from her grief. However, each and every morning I was left in disappointment as she remained in this terrible state.

I removed the boiling stew from the fire and set it to cool before scooping a portion into a bowl. The smell of the feast caused my stomach to twist in disapproval. I tried to remember the last time I myself had eaten, but the stress of all that happened attacked my own appetite. I held the bowl away from me as I carried it to the bedroom. She lay on her side in the same position she had this morning as I made my way to the bed. I sat at the edge of the mattress and rested my palm on the back of her hand. Her warmth was reassuring, but she made no effort to acknowledge my presence.

"Tauriel?" I whispered to her, desperate to receive a response. A few moments passed before I sighed in sadness. I was thankful to feel the steady pulse at her wrist, but I wanted more. "I know it hurts, but you cannot harm yourself in this way. Please Tauriel, eat something."

"I am not hungry." I nearly spilled the stew as I jumped in surprise. I was thankful to hear the melody of her voice however; I detested which words she had chosen.

"But you must eat something, even a little sample," I pressed but to no avail. As quickly as her courage to speak came, it faded within an instant and she returned to her blank stare. I sighed once more and looked down at the bowl of stew, wondering if it would be possible to spoon feed the elf. Unfortunately, I knew that she would refuse such an attempt even from her husband. I slowly rose from the bed and returned to the kitchen before tossing the food out a window. I despised being wasteful but I knew neither of us would gain an appetite soon.

I reluctantly stepped out into the rain and headed towards the pasture. Armand and Lily huddled together under the shelter that I had built for them as I brought their feed. After stepping into the dry patch of grass protected from the rain, the animals swarmed me to reach their food. I had no strength to push them away for their bad behavior and instead allowed the food to fall to the ground for them to eat.

"At least you two have an appetite," I joked with very little humor. Lily brought her head up to nudge my hand, dropping bits of her feed as she sloppily chomped with her mouth open. I had no choice but to give her a light smile. "No thanks, old girl, this is your food."

I watched them for a bit longer, having no other tasks and very little to do with Tauriel ill in bed. Until she healed, I refused to leave for a hunt or to even take the horses for a ride.

When I finally did tire of watching the animals, I stepped out of the pasture and walked over to the dreaded spot where my little one was sleeping. The area was muddy since the grass had not been given the proper time to grow, but I cared very little for the water that soaked into my boats. The rain attacked me relentlessly, but I did nothing to shield the sky's downpoor. I knelt before the grave and marveled in the stone that I had carved for her. It was a small boulder but I decorated the piece with a drawing of the most beautiful flower I could find near the house. I made certain to leave plenty of space to record her name when we decided upon one. Unfortunately, the little one would remain nameless until her mother was strong enough to rise.

I remained there for quite some time. My clothes were heavy from the water and mud that had soaked into the cloth. It was not until my skin grew cold and I began to shiver that I forced myself to my feet. I could not afford to grow ill. _Who then would care for Tauriel?_

"Goodnight little one," I told her before heading back into the house. Since that dreaded day, I made sure to visit the grave each morning and every night. I only hoped that the baby was watching from the heavens so that she knew just how much she was loved.

I kicked off my muddy boats at the door and cleaned the mud from my body. It felt nice to remove the damp clothes and I quickly replaced them with a dry outfit. I extinguished the candles throughout the home and made my way to the bed. It was unsettling how normal it had come to see Tauriel lie there like a stone. I continued to cling to the small hope that she would snap out of this trance soon. I crawled into the bed and as I would every night, I put my arms around her and held her body tightly to my chest. She did not even flinch as I pulled her limp body to me. I kissed the base of her ear before whispering soft words of love. I did not know if she even heard me, but I would not cease to show her how much I loved her.

"Come back to me, love." I kissed the tip of her ear before burying my face into her shoulder and falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

An endless stream of nightmares refused to allow my mind the rest it needed. I woke several times to the explosions of thunder as they hindered my dreams. They would begin delightful and many times I would see an image of our child. My mind envisioned the perfect creation as she sat in a pleasant field smiling back at me. That was until strikes of lightening blast into the scene, causing her beautiful face to twist in terror. She screamed and screamed, but no matter what I did I could never reach her. I would awake in fear before noticing that I clung a bit too tightly to the elf. Though, even with my tight grip she remained in her strange slumber.

"Tauriel?" I whispered with the slightest hope of her responding. When she did nothing, I sighed and sat up in the bed to bury my head into my hands. I was worried about her, frustrated, and sad for her all at once. Though, as more and more time passed where she remained silent, I began to grow angrier. It was becoming a difficult battle to keep this feeling at bay, but I could not help but feel as if she was abandoning me. "How long do you plan to carry on this way?"

I practically growled, but I quickly regretted the tone. I bit my lip and forced the anger to fade. After receiving no response from the elf, I pushed myself off the bed and put on a coat. Without realizing it, I began pacing the room in worry. If she kept this behavior up I feared that it would not be long before she began to grow severely ill. _How long could an elf survive without nourishment?_ Her skin wrapped around her cheek bones tightly and if she lost any more weight I feared that she would be unable to stand. I had to do something… _but what?_

I allowed the idea of traveling to Rivendell to roam around my head, but I feared leaving her here alone. She was in no condition to care for herself if something were to happen. However, I had no means to send a letter, I had no medicine, and I had run out of ideas on how to convince her to eat. After a long moment of struggle, I decided I had no choice. I must go to Rivendell.

"Tauriel," I walked to her and place my hand upon her cheek. "I must leave, but I shall return with great haste. I am going to get you medicine."

I kissed her slender cheek before reluctantly pulling away from her. Never before would I have dared to think of my elf as frail and weak. Though, looking at her now it was hard to believe that she could be capable of defending herself. I was terrified to leave her, but if I did not go then I feared she would starve. I glanced back at her once more, hoping that she would say something to show that she had heard me. She gave me nothing.

I quickly made my way to the pasture and saddled the pony in a hurry. Armand looked frustrated that I left him behind, but I could not worry about his discomfort. As soon as we were on the road I urged Lily to run as fast as her little legs could take her. The ride took longer than I would have liked, but the pony was no longer conditioned for such a harsh pace. The wind against my face took my breath away and I realized that I too was unconditioned for the ride. I twisted my fingers into her mane and tightened my grip to keep me from falling. I allowed her to trot over the bridge and as soon as we reached the valley I hopped off the pony and scouted for the elf Lord.

Several elves watched me curiously as I sprinted through the paths, but I paid them little attention. My lungs scolded me for working them so hard and my heart could hardly keep up with my pace.

"Master Kili?" I stopped at the sound of my name.

"Nyle?" I breathed heavily. I was surprised to see that the ranger was still in the valley.

"Where is your elf?" He asked curiously. As much as I had come to respect the man, I did not feel inclined to share with him my troubles.

"I must see Lord Elrond. Where is he?" I asked. He appeared to sense my haste and quickly pointed to a building behind me. I thanked him before turning and jogging towards the structure. When I emerged through the door, I quickly came upon a small gathering. It appeared that I had interrupted a conversation between the elf Lord and one of the young rangers as Legolas stood near to observe. The elf Prince scouted behind me for Tauriel as I burst into the room, but I paid him no attention.

"I need your help," I panted tiredly. With no food to nourish my body, I could not believe how weak I had become. "Please, she's sick! She… she is dying. I don't know what to do…"

"Estel, I believe they will need assistance in the stables to care for the horses." He politely dismissed the young man. Estel looked at me in sorrow before moving from the building.

"What has happened?" Legolas asked in worry. I quickly dove into the details of what illness had come over her.

"She refuses to eat and she won't even budge… she is still as a statue," I said drearily. "I have tried talking with her but I don't know what else to do…"

The elf Lord looked at me in sorrow as he deciphered his words. I could not help but notice his knowing expression. He had seen this happen before. _Why was he so silent?_

"You know what is wrong… do you not?" I tested him but he merely glanced at the ground in sadness.

"Many years ago my wife was intercepted on her journey to Lothórien. Orcs tormented and poisoned her until my sons found her. I healed her wounds but no medicine could heal her mind…" I had never before thought to inquire about the elf Lord's wife. The memory appeared to bring him great distress and it did nothing to soothe my fears. He closed his eyes before continuing his tale, "she could not stay on this earth."

"I am sorry," I whispered with sincerity. However, memories of Tauriel's frail body harmed my good will and I pressed for an answer. "What does this have to do with Tauriel?"

Elrond continued to look at me in sorrow. He finally answered quietly, "She is fading, master dwarf."

Silence crept into every corner of the room. For many moments, I could manage nothing more than a blank stare at the elf. Tauriel and I had discussed the concept of fading very little, but I knew the trail of horror that it would leave in its path. Finally, I found the strength to shake my head in defiance.

"No. No, you are wrong," I stated firmly. "I cannot lose her. She cannot…"

My chest tightened uncomfortably and I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. I glanced to Legolas, hoping that he would offer an alternative diagnosis. However, he simply stared at me in sadness. A defiant tear slipped onto my cheek as I stared at them in hopelessness.

"There must be something… anything!" I cried in desperation, refusing to accept his words. "Please…"

"Return to her," Elrond ordered gently. "Hold your wife closely, master Kili. Remind her of your love. I am afraid that this is all that can be done."

"I will help you prepare your pony," Legolas placed his hand upon my shoulder. I had meant to inform him that Lily was already saddled, but it felt as if I no longer had any control over my body as he guided me through Rivendell. I could faintly feel my legs moving, but my mind was in such a haze that I could not comprehend how I had reached my pony. "Can you stand?"

I only then realized that the elf Prince had been supporting my weight. _When did he come to care about me?_ Lily's ears had perked forward and her nostrils were wide as she attempted to inspect what troubled me. I gripped the saddle to hold myself upright.

"I am not worthy of your forgiveness," he spoke in a low voice. "This guilt shall haunt my every step… I am sorry for every word that I had stated."

"Do not blame yourself," I managed to speak. I struggled to stretch my leg up to the stirrup and I barely had the strength to pull myself into the saddle. "You could not have known. Besides, she would not want you to torture yourself."

"You must not give up," he stated. His expression was renewed with determination. "You can stop this."

"I have tried…"

"You must try harder," he pleaded. "I have seen how much you mean to her. I know you can save her! You must…"

His determination renewed my courage and I nodded to him. He whispered something to Lily before glancing back to me.

"Ride hard," he ordered before gently slapping the pony's behind. I was surprised by his actions but I quickly composed myself as Lily lurched into a gallop.

The speed at which the pony traveled was great enough to impress Mahal himself. When I attempt to ease her pace, she grabbed the bit in her mouth and lurched even faster. It was only after the cabin came into view did she slow into a walk. She heaved for breath but after a moment she began to heal her lungs.

I unsaddled the pony and gave her a pat before leaving her in the pasture. Armand was pleased at the return of his friend, but I gave them little attention and hurried into the house. My heart was breaking at the thought that I had limited time to spend with her. When I finally stepped into the room, my heart stopped all together. Her eyes were now closed, her lungs did not appear to be working, and her arms and body were completely limp against the mattress.

"No…"

_**Tauriel POV** _

Pain continued to strike my heart relentlessly. _How long would this darkness last?_ I was unsure how much more of this agony that my body could take. I had failed my child. I was unable to protect her… not even in the womb. The thoughts tore at my mind, causing it to ache more fiercely than it ever had before. _How could these wounds ever be healed?_

I curled up into a tight ball as I was left alone in this strange prison. I knew not where I was, nor how I came to be here. Around me, there were an endless number of trees that caved in on me. Never before had I feared the forest, but these trees grew dense and their thick branches refused to allow any light to breach the wall that they had formed. I could do nothing but remain on the cold ground, with little hope that someone would rescue me.

I lifted my head as the sounds of a muffled cry sounded from within the trees. Within a second I was on my feet, searching for the source of the noise. When it occurred again, a light began to peak through a section of the trees. The cries continued and I began jogging to reach the distressed sound. The screams grew louder and my heart pounded from the pained sound. I do not know how long I ran, but the trees finally began to open up and I emerged into an open area.

The light was refreshing as I stepped into the meadow, but another wail reminded me of my duty. I slowed to a walk as I approached the sound. The grass was tall and I had to separate the strands before the figure became visible. I was stunned to find a baby and I quickly scouted the area for its mother. Unfortunately, the land was empty. I could not help but notice how familiar the place seemed, but I could not recall when I had been here before. I returned my attention to the child. The baby had quieted upon my arrival and looked upon me with curious eyes.

"Is anyone there?" I called loudly, hoping that the child's mother would appear. When no one came and when the cries returned, I had no choice but to fall to my knees to protect the little one. She flailed her tiny arms as she screams through her tears. I whispered soothing words as I carefully lifted her from the cold ground. I was pleased that the cries ceased once she was safely in my arms. The child cooed as I looked into her eyes. My heart warmed as we shared in each other's gaze and I began to notice that my aches had subsided. She was a beautiful being, from the tips of her amber hair all the way to her little toes. It was strange for she had a many traits of an elfling, yet subtle features such as the smooth curve of her ears proved that she was not of elvish blood. "What are you doing out here little one?"

I smiled to her, receiving another coo. My heart attempted to swell with emotion upon remembering the pain of my loss. Yet with this baby snuggled against my chest, I felt strangely content. In a moment of curiosity, I brought my fingers up to feel the incredibly soft skin on her cheek. I was overjoyed when she gifted me with her own smile. Her tiny fingers found my hand and she closed them to grip one of my fingers. It took me a moment to realize the gesture had brought tears to my eyes, but I did nothing to hide them. I stood there reveling in the company of the baby for many moments before I forced myself to act responsibly.

"Come little one. You must return to your mother." I told her.

"She has already found her." I tightened my grip around the baby protectively before turning in alarm at the new voice. My panic fled for a moment when I recognized the woman, but it immediately returned when I remembered that she should not be here.

"Mother?" I gasped as I took in the sight of my parents. I began to panic as I remembered when I had been in this meadow before. It had been when I was severely ill and near death. "No… Kili! I must return to him!"

"Remain calm, my daughter," my father said. "You may still choose to return to your dwarf."

"Choose? What do you mean?"

"It was by your own doing that you have arrived here," he responded. I could not help but notice the slight hint of disappointment in his voice. Mother however, held a joyful smile as she stepped forward to place her hand on the baby's head. She massaged the skin beneath the thin layer of amber hair gently with the tip of her thumb.

"She looks much like you when you were just a babe. Though, her father has given her his ears," she smiled and tickled behind the little one's ear, eliciting the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. The baby laughed and snuggled closer into my arms.

"She is mine?" I asked in surprise. "That cannot be. She is far to grown…"

"Time is different here," she answered. "She does not grow by the laws that apply to the earth."

I focused my attention on the little girl, still in awe of her great beauty. She began to explore the feel of my hand with her own. She smiled in fascination as she tugged at my fingers. A sudden realization pierced my brain and my heart began to break again. I remembered the reason that she was here when she was supposed to be confined safely within my womb until she was ready to enter the world. Because of me, she would never see Middle Earth nor would she ever meet her father.

"I am so sorry, little one," I told her. "I have failed you."

"No," my father stated firmly. I was surprised by his tone. He approached and brought his hand up to hold my cheek. "I am finished watching you torture yourself. Her passing was beyond your control. She was ill."

"But she looks perfect," I interrupted and looked at her smiling face. _How could she have possibly been sick?_

"That is because she is here, my daughter," his thumb stroke my cheek. "Had she remained with you, she would have suffered great pain upon her birth. The illness would have taken her life soon after her birth and her complications would have taken you with her."

I stared at him in disbelief as he glanced down at the baby with great pride.

"She has a good soul, even as a babe. She left you, not to cause you pain and sorrow, but to save your life."

"She was only weeks old… how could she have possibly know this?" Another tear slipped to my cheek.

"The soul is capable of great things, even at extraordinary ages. It is far too complex to explain, but we have been here to guide her." He gave me a smile before glancing down at my daughter. She had no shortage of smiles as she gleamed at her grandfather. "She is the product of two extraordinarily brave beings. It is no surprise that she made this choice."

"She saved me?" I could not believe what I had been told. My heart swelled with pride at my daughter's beautiful soul. However, I could not help but feel guilt at her condition. "How did the illness find her?"

"It was beyond your control, my darling." My father assured me. "Not even I understand the ways of Eru, but your little one was not meant for Middle Earth."

"Tauriel!" A muffled voice sounded from the forest behind me. We all turned to the voice and my heart clenched at the troubling sound.

"Kili?" I whispered in confusion.

"Tauriel," my mother intervened. "I am afraid that you do not have much time. You must return to your husband."

"I must leave her?" I glanced at my baby in sorrow. However, it seemed that nothing could damper her spirits as she continued to smile up at me.

"She wants you to go," mother stroked my cheek with her fingers. As if the baby understood my mother's words, she reached for the necklace that Kili had made me long ago. She struggled to grasp it properly but she tugged at it with her small fingers to reassure me. Another panicked shout sounded from the distance. "Your dwarf needs you."

"You will care for her?" I choked through my tears.

"Of course we will," she promised. I tightened my grip and lowered my head to kiss the baby's cheek. It hurt to know that I must leave her, but it brought me comfort to know that my parents would always keep her close. I whispered loving words to her and promised that she would always be in my thoughts. Another panicked cry from the dwarf sparked fear in my heart. His distress caused me to fear that he was in trouble. I glanced at my mother who smiled before reaching for the baby. It was devastating to feel her heat disappear from my arms, but I knew my mother was right. She wanted me to go.

"I love you, little one." I told her.

"Tauriel." My father stepped forward and brought both hands up to hold my face. "I love you, my daughter. But I do not want to meet you in this way again for a very long time."

I nodded through my tears before he pulled me into his arms. He held me tightly until another distressed cry came from the forest.

"You must go," he said before reluctantly pulling away. I met the baby's eyes once more and only after she gave me a final smile did I find the courage to take a step back. I wanted to go to her and give her one more kiss, but I knew then that I would not be able to leave her. They smiled to me as I was pulled backwards by some strange force and I could hardly make out their words as they promised me of their love. I began to panic when they disappeared and I found myself in the darkness once more. My body began to ache and my stomach roared ferociously.

"Come back! Please! Return to me…" The tormented voice stole my focus and I began moving towards the source. I tried yelling for him, but my throat became dry and speech would not come easily. My strength faded and my knees collapsed underneath me. I felt onto something soft, but the darkness had become too great for me to see. A warm pressure pressed against my chest before hands shook my shoulders and I burst into consciousness.

* * *

My mind was hazy as I awoke to Kili's shouts, urging me to return to him. It was difficult to rise with several different pains erupting through my body. My stomach rumbled angrily, my head throbbed fiercely, and my shoulders burned from where Kili had squeezed a bit too firmly.

"Tauriel!" His loud voice did nothing to ease the pain in my head and I moved my hands to cover my ears.

"Kili," I managed a low moan. I became desperate for water as my throat scolded me for allowing it to go dry. I felt his hands snake around the back of my neck as he lifted me from the mattress. I did not yet have the strength to open my eyes, but I could feel his ecstatic heart beat as he held me against his chest. His body shook, his lungs heaved for breath, and I began to feel my hair dampen from his tears where his face rested against my head. I brought my hand up to grasp the cloth at his chest and nuzzled into his neck in a weak attempt to comfort him. I sat there in his arms, never once attempting to stop his trembles. My skin chilled unnaturally and I buried myself further into his body, seeking his warmth. He finally began to relax as he rubbed my back repeatedly with his hands.

"I feel weak," I admitted in a whisper. He nodded against my head in understanding.

"I thought…" he began to tremble once more. "I thought you had gone…"

"I could not leave you," I managed to mumble. He began to press me back into the mattress gently and planted kisses wherever his lips could find. My lack of strength allowed me to do no more that lie there and receive his loving touches. He pulled away before covering me with a blanket.

"I will fetch you some food. You must eat," he demanded. I had no desire to refuse his offer, but his tone made it clear that I had little choice in the matter.

I breathed heavily as I waited for him to return. _How long had it been since I had last feasted?_ He practically jogged from room to room as he rushed a plate of vegetables to my side. I struggled to sit up, but he was quick to crawl up next to me. I leaned against him as helped me hold the plate. It felt incredibly childish to be fed by another, however I allowed him to be the one exception to treat me in such a way. When my stomach was content, the exhaustion crept into my muscles.

"What is wrong with me?" I fell against him weakly.

"You are starving," he said with a hint of disappointment. "You have not eaten for a week."

"A week?" I stated in both surprise and confusion. "But it was just yesterday that…"

"It has been two weeks, my love," he answered when I paused in my speech. I stared at him in fright before his hands ran along my back to calm me. I dug my face into his chest. I wanted to tell him about my moment with our daughter, but I could hardly even stay awake.

"I am sorry," I mumbled against his chest. He whispered soft words of affection but I had no further power to fight the fatigue. I was faintly aware of our movements as he lowered me into the mattress once more. His warmth filled my senses and in a mere matter of seconds, my mind faded in the comfort of his heartbeat.

* * *

 **A/N –** So I hope the scene where he explains the baby's choice makes sense. This was difficult to put what is in my mind into words. I have been toying around with what special capabilities elven babies have, ever since I began to research the subject. I know they can make themselves known to their mothers immediately after conception, so I thought that this would be an interesting take on it.

An enormous thank you to Maggiemaye for continuing to proof-read for me!

Also, If any of my replies seem annoyed or angry, I promise you all from the bottom of my heart that it is unintentional! When I write my responses, I'm usually pretty chipper. Try to imagine Buddy the elf as the tone when I'm writing replies ;) Sometimes I write them a bit quick, but I still write them with a smile!


	49. Chapter 49

**Kíli POV**

Tauriel slept soundly for many hours, though my greatest worries were behind me. Elves were not meant to sleep this deeply, which continued to bring me great concern. However, I forced myself to recall the many days it had taken her body to recover after being poisoned in the goblin caverns. Nonetheless, only the visible sight of her breathing could bring me any relief.

When her limp form came into view earlier, I had been certain that she had faded… that she had been lost to me. The moment had only lasted for a couple of moments, but that small amount of time had been the most exhausting and frightening time of my life. My exhausted mind desperately desired sleep after night had fallen over the land, but I refused to allow myself the rest.

I carefully watched her chest expand with air, as well as the pulse at her neck where her heart promised me of its work. I could not remove the terrible image of her near dead form from my mind. She had not been breathing nor had her heart been beating. The sight had threatened to shatter my sanity, yet by some miracle she returned to me.

My stomach growled angrily, interrupting the silence of the night. Before I had a chance to scold my appetite, Tauriel stirred against me. She moaned tiredly before grasping the folds of my shirt to pull her body closer to me. Her eyes remained closed for several more minutes as she allowed her body the preparation it needed to wake. Eventually her fingers came up to rest at the base of my neck before they began to roam along the contours of my chest. She lightly drew the cloth with her as she investigated the bony regions of my chest.

"When have you last eaten?" She asked quietly, unable to mask her worry.

"I do not know," I answered honestly. I tried to recall the last moment I had allowed even a small scrap to pass my lips. However the past several days blended together in one large mess of a nightmare. Her forehead came to rest against my chest as she softly kissed the skin protecting my heart. It began to come alive and I realized just how much I missed the feel of her touch. Her warm lips eased my mind and I finally found the courage to close my eyes. I had only intended to rest them for a moment, but her lips reached my ear and she began to whisper tender words. The soft voice lulled my senses and I began to lose myself to her gentle kisses. The last thing I could recall was the feel of her lips trailing kisses along my cheek.

* * *

"Kíli." I woke to the soft humming of her voice. My blood tingled from wakening too soon and my mind was still hazy from exhaustion.

"Hmm?" I managed to mumble as her fingers stroked my cheek.

"You must rise," she ordered gently as her fingers moved once again to feel the bony contours of my ribs. "Your body needs nourishment. Come. The hour is late in the day."

"Day?" I opened my eyes in surprise. Sure enough, sunlight filled the room and Tauriel had changed into a new outfit. Her braids had been removed and the hair was damp, no doubt from a bath. A pleasant aroma of cooked meat crept from the kitchen. She had been busy during my slumber. I was about to inquire about her health, but before I could she covered my lips in a long kiss. For a moment I feared that I was dreaming. I feared that when I truly woke up, I would find her back in the frozen prison that had held her captive for so long. However, whether these feelings were real or merely a creation of my dreams, I desired them regardless. With the little energy I possessed, I leaned into her warm kiss. My body desired further rest, though my heart came alive with every kiss.

My arms managed to curl around her slender body and I pulled her atop my chest. Her body blanketed me with a comforting warmth. My body began to awaken underneath her and I would have gotten lost in these tempting feelings if my stomach did not begin to roar more fiercely than a lion. She halted her kiss in alarm but remained close as her nose grazed my cheek.

"Your meal will grow cold," she whispered as she left gentle kisses upon my lips.

"I care not. However, I fear for you," I replied before gripping the back of her neck to pull her into one more kiss. I had missed these feelings oh so deeply. Too much time had passed since I last experienced her kiss and with her eagerness to deepen the contact I assumed that she shared in my need. I forced myself to stop the growing desperation to be lost in one another and placed a finger against her lips to stop the progressing kisses. "How are you feeling?"

"I am healing," she promised. Her fingers stoked my cheek gently. "I shall bring your meal to you."

"No. I have rested long enough." I groaned as I lifted myself from the mattress. Her hands grasped my arm as she helped me to my feet. Together, we walked away from the dreaded room that held only foul memories as of late. The sight of the meal sent my stomach aching in need and I was pleased to feel my appetite return. "You went hunting?"

"You slept deeply. I did not think you would mind," she appeared guilty. "I did not want to leave, but you needed to eat. Besides, it is only a squirrel. I did not have to travel far…"

"It is fine, love. You needn't explain yourself to me," I stopped her fearful stutters and sat down beside her. Her abnormal fears of being scolded were strange to me but I quickly began to dig into the meal laid before me.

We were silent as we emptied our plates. I wanted to go back to the days that now seemed so long ago when we lived in pure bliss. Those wonderful days before everything changed… for change had indeed crept into our lives. The silence became uncomfortable, but I knew not what to say to break it. She had spoken truthfully, her health was improving. Already her skin grew warmer in color and her appetite was well enough to impress a hungry dwarf. However, I was terrified to speak. There was no escaping the conversation about our lost child, but I feared that such words would trigger another wave of illness for her. Though now that her body was weakened, she may not survive the next attack.

"Do you not like the carrots?" I flinched at her voice. The look of concern upon her face caused me to realize that I had been staring. I managed a light smirk before spearing the vegetables.

"Everything is lovely," I answered. I played with my fork nervously and a lumped formed in my throat. No matter the consequence, we could not continue on this way. We needed to discuss it. I did not have the courage to meet her gaze as I forced myself to whisper, "I did not realize you desired a child so deeply."

From the corner of my eye I could see her flinch at the question. I swallowed in an attempt to relieve my throat from an uncomfortable dryness before sneaking a glance at the elf. A tear slipped unto her cheek as she stared idly at her hands. For a small moment I feared that I had caused her to retreat back to her fading slumber, but she finally took a deep breath before speaking.

"I gave it little thought," she admitted quietly. "I did not believe a child could be possible between us. It would have been painful to dwell on such thoughts…"

I could only nod to show my agreement. Her hands dropped to her stomach and she had a longing appearance to her gaze. Her appearance was strange. Desperation and deep desire were evident within her features. I began to regret never speaking to her about the possibility of raising a family. Although the sadness of our loss was an ugly emotion, her realization of these desires were quite beautiful.

"Yet now…" Her voice caught within her throat and more tears began to spill. She shook her head in disbelief and spoke to herself. "I never believed that I was meant for this life. To be a wife… to be a mother. Yet, feeling her presence within me… I cannot begin to describe the joy she brought me."

She turned her tearful gaze to me. Unable to tolerate her tortured appearance, I leaned forward to place my hands comfortably over hers. She managed a weak smile before gripping my fingers.

"She was the greatest gift you have ever given me," she sniffled.

"You knew all along?" I could not help but ask.

"Yes. Though I did not understand at first," she explained. "It was not until I heard her song that I realized. She was so beautiful Kíli."

My balance was thrown as she quickly fell against my chest. I quickly composed myself and wrapped my arms around her. She snaked further into my arms and I fell from the chair to my knees to hold her properly as she broke down into a waterfall of tears.

"I met her Kíli," she stated as she nuzzled against my neck.

"What?" I could feel her smile against my neck. She moved her head to lean against mine.

"She is with my parents." She began to tell me about her vision. She described the beauty of our child in great detail. A tear slipped from my eyes as she told me how our daughter evacuated the womb to save her mother from a painful death.

My heart swelled with the greatest pride I had ever known for my daughter. I had thought no pride could ever overpower the joy I had received when Thorin asked for me to join him on the quest to Erebor. Now, that achievement seemed so small. I closed my eyes as the tears flooded my cheeks. However, a smile captured my face as I was filled with an overwhelming love for our unborn child.

"She is brave, just like her mum," I smiled through the tears. I felt her nose nudge against mine in comfort.

"And her father." She corrected, causing me to chuckle out of joy. I finally opened my eyes to meet her gaze.

"We are parents," I tested the word. I did not care if the child was stripped away before she had a chance to form, she was still our daughter. Tauriel's smile confirmed that she shared in these thoughts, but her expression began to fall.

"I wish she could be here with us," she said longingly and wrapped her arms around her belly. I was about to nod, but I remembered that there was yet a task to be performed. I took her face gently within my hands and smiled to her.

"Would you like to see her?"

**Tauriel POV**

I pulled away from the dwarf with widened eyes. He merely smiled tiredly before helping me to my feet. I followed him with a fierce curiosity as he guided me through the rooms and out the front door. The fresh air filled my senses and renewed my energy. I began to realize just how much the grief had taken over me. It only took a moment before I began to recognize where it was he was taking me. "Kíli…"

I practically fell to my knees when we reached the grave that he had adorned for our daughter. Upon her stone was a beautiful drawing of a flower and beside it was a tiny tree sapling that had been planted recently. I reached for the stone and ran my fingers along the beautiful carvings.

"Elrond brought Othalear to help her… pass," he struggled to speak. I snuck a glance at him and watched him sigh in depression. "Elrond suggested planting a newborn tree to grow in her stead… I had feared that she would not be welcomed in the afterlife… given our differences."

"But she has been welcomed," I quickly assured him. I trusted that my parents would stay true to their word and care for the little one. "Do not fear this, for she is not alone. They will guide her."

He nodded through the tears. He breathed heavily through the tears before glancing back at the stone. "She cannot remain nameless."

"Indeed," I smiled in agreement and rested my head upon his shoulder. "But it must be perfect. She deserves no less."

"I have given it much thought," he whispered before glancing nervously at me. "While you were… ill."

My gut twisted in guilt at what I had done to him. I had not meant to close myself off from him. It still amazed me to know that so much time had passed since the little one had left us. Yet, it did not matter that my actions were unintentional. Kíli was without a doubt the skinniest dwarf I had ever come to meet. His muscles had practically atrophied and his ribs stretched the weakened skin along his chest. It was by my doing that he had become this way.

"What have your thoughts led to?" I asked.

" _A_ _ðal_." He watched me carefully as he spoke the name.

"Ah-thal?" I tested the name on my own tongue. "What does it mean?"

"It is an ancient name for dwarrows," he explained before smiling. "It means noble-one."

"She is indeed," I smiled and returned my gaze to the stone. I was not certain if my eyes had deceived me, but I could have sworn the small sapling twitched its tiny branches in approval. The wind blew against my face and the feel of the air brought me peace. "I think it is the perfect name for her."

From the corner of my eye, I could see him smile. He whispered the name again as he glanced tenderly at the stone. He wasted no time as he fetched a tool before kneeling close to the stone. He carefully carved the letters into the stone. His precision and craft were admirable as the letters were perfectly etched within the material. When he was finished, he crept backwards until he was next to me. For quite some time we knelt in silence, both admiring the work and happily being in the presence of the little one. We did not move until a whinny from the horses sounded from their pasture.

"Armand," I whispered in worry. "I should take him out. He has long since allowed himself to stretch his legs."

"Not yet," Kíli demanded as he looked to me. "You must see to your health first. Beginning with much needed rest."

He rose to his feet before offering his hand. The stubborn portion of me desired to scold him for attempting to order me around. I was not a child. However, it only took one glance at his sunken face and emaciated form before I was quick to conform to his thoughts. I took his hand and rose to my feet before we both returned to the house. Though the sun was at its peak in the sky, we returned to bed.

Within moments of his head touching the pillow Kíli was fast asleep. I on the other hand could not force my mind into slumber. I gazed up above through the sky light while he snored softly beside me. I desired to leave the bed, to take my horse on a long gallop to feel the wind upon my face. However, I forced myself to remain by his side. I had caused him enough distress and would not allow him to suffer further on my behalf. If he woke to find me gone, I would be unable to forgive myself.

I began to think of Aðal. Her beautiful features were imprinted upon my brain and I would never forget the precious sight. I remembered how it felt to have her in my arms. My pride for her ran deeply, but I could not shake the desire to have her back in my womb where she belonged. I trusted my parent's wisdom and I knew that her departure would have been inescapable. Yet I desperately wished to be comforted by the tiny presence within my womb again.

I turned to lie upon my side to face Kíli. His snores had resided and he shifted his body for comfort. I placed my hand atop his and gently massaged the skin.

"Kíli," I softly encouraged him to wake. Desperate to speak with him.

"Mmhmm?" He mumbled tiredly.

"I do not like asking for gifts. You know this to be true," I stated in a whisper. His eyes opened in curiosity and he met my gaze.

"Aye," he agreed.

"But I wish to ask you for something." I swallowed to relieve the lump in my throat. Kíli searched my expression in confusion, knowing that this behavior was unusual.

"You know that I will give you anything you desire," he responded. His hand came to rest on my cheek. "What is it you want?"

"I…" My nerves began to shake me to the core. It should be easy to ask him anything. I knew that he spoke truthfully when he promised to give me anything. However, I was terrified to speak. "I want to be a mother."

His widened eyes did nothing to settle my fears and I worried that I had asked too much.

"I am sorry. I should not have asked…" I attempted to turn away from him but his hands held me still. He quickly pressed a kiss to my lips before pulling away gently.

"Tauriel… Nothing could bring me greater joy. But…" he bit his lip nervously. "Tauriel… I cannot do this again. I cannot watch you wither away in grief."

"Kíli, I am sorry for my actions." I took his face in my hands. "I did not intend for it to happen."

"I know that," he assured me. "But it happened nonetheless. What if it happens again?"

"It will not happen," I promised him. However, my words did nothing to ease his expression.

"How can you be certain?" He tested.

"My father has ordered me avoid any further visits," I attempted a smile, but he only appeared annoyed. I sighed deeply and ran my fingers along his bony ribcage. My guilt soared once more at what I had done to him. "Would you prefer us to live with this fear? To never try for another?"

He sighed in confusion as he softly shook his head.

"I have far too much to live for in this world," I gently stroked his cheek to hold his gaze. "I will not abandon you. Never."

He smiled lightly before taking my hand within his. He kissed each of my knuckles before meeting my gaze again. He looked to be struggling with his thoughts, but after a moment he leaned closer for a kiss.

"Are you certain?" He asked after breaking the kiss briefly. I smiled against his lips.

"Yes," I held him tightly to my lips. My heart churned in bliss as he placed healing kisses upon my neck. My fingers weaved into the folds of his shirt as I pulled him atop me. His warmth gave me strength and I wrapped my arms around him to hold him close. Our kisses were endless as we attempted to make up for the lost time. As he pulled away the fabric from my skin I began to fear my bony appearance. I had slipped away earlier to bathe and as I had taken in my emaciated form, I had broken down into a fearful sputter of tears at what I had done to myself. I could not help but shiver in fear as he uncovered my terrifying form. His eyes clouded with tears as he ran his fingers over my ribcage.

"I will heal quickly," I promised him. He lowered his head to lay numerous kisses upon my weakened body. I laid still and happily accepted his healing touches.

"You should rest," he whispered against my skin.

"I shall," I answered and pulled his face back to mine. I kissed him deeply before reaching for the bottom of his tunic. "Your touch is medicine and I must have it."

I had thought that t would be difficult to convince the dwarf, but he surprised me by returning the kiss fiercely. My words were truthful. Every kiss and every touch renewed my damaged spirit and given his eagerness to continue, I believed that he shared in this medicine. When the butterflies returned to my womb, my heart glowed with an unexplainable joy.

He lay beside me tiredly and softly stroked my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

I responded with a smile and reached for his hands. I lowered his hands to rest upon my stomach and reveled in the smile it brought to his face as he took in my meaning.

"Everything shall be wonderful."

* * *

 **A/N –** Alrighty folks, strap on your seatbelts because we are heading back to Erebor in the next couple chapters! We will have some odd POVs. At the moment I can say that we will have Fili and Thorin's pov, possibly more. I'm a little uncertain about how everything is going to play out, so if it is taking longer for an update to appear it is just because I'm playing with different ideas.

 _A_ _ðal_ – The baby's name has changed about 50 times over the past two weeks but I finally settled on this one. It is an old Nordic name and I read somewhere that Tolkien often used Norse names as inspiration for the dwarf names.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N –** Alright, so I have some unfortunate news… I broke my thumb. Typing is difficult, not impossible, but it is hindering my speed. I'm still writing, it's just difficult and progress is regrettably slow :P

* * *

 

**Fili POV**

The rain soaked into every inch of fabric upon my clothes. However, I did nothing to shield myself from the storm above. The pony beneath me nickered in irritation as I forced him to be still. The rain had cooled my fiery anger, yet now that I had arrived everything began to burn once again. The lights of Dale were difficult to see through the harsh night, but I had walked this path many times before and the way was engraved in memory.

I remembered the joy that this road had brought me, for it had led me to _her_. _How long had it been?_ I began to wonder. So much time had passed since I had last seen her precious face. However, the memory came in the form of a sharp dagger that tore through my flesh and into my heart. Her eyes had been stained with tears; tears that were a product of my own doing. I remembered that day, many months ago when I had stood in this very same place…

**6 Months Ago**

Dale was particularly busy this evening as I struggled to weave through the crowd. Their excitement was impressionable, yet the unwelcome darkness in my heart would not allow my participation in the merriment. My destination was only yards away and a lump had lodged itself within my throat. The numerous journeys that had brought me great joy over the past few months were doomed to be tainted with great pain.

"Ah, master Fili!" I jumped at Bard's voice. He smiled politely from his porch before stepping down to be level with me. Well, closer to my level, that is. "She is inside."

It should have been suspicious to the King how frequent my visits had become, yet he continued to welcome me into his home without question. Sigrid had not desired to reveal the true nature of my visits, for which I was now grateful. If he had knowledge of our secret courtship, I reckoned the man King would have my head after today. "Aye, but my business lies with you."

"Oh?" he watched me curiously. "What news from Erebor, master dwarf?"

"I am afraid that it is grave news," I bowed my head in shame. We had all come so far… all three of our thriving kingdoms. Yet now, a great illness had befallen this land, forcing me to shred apart our good relations. While these thoughts gnawed at my brain, an even worst realization arrived to claw at my sanity. I would be forced to break a heart.

Bard looked at me cautiously as I relayed the warning that Thorin had forced me to give. Erebor's gates were closed to all but the dwarves. To offer further insult, my crazed Uncle threatened war upon any who offered aid to the fleeing Prince and his elf. The friendly expression that was often found quickly turned to disgust.

"What foul things are brewing beneath that mountain?" he practically spat. During the growth of my secret courtship, I had become overly fond of Sigrid's father. She loved him deeply and I could not help but feel a strong desire to receive the man's blessing. I had expected his tone to be dire, but the venom in it stung regardless. However, I knew that it would be nothing compared to what would come.

"I am sorry," I told him, at a loss for words. _What was I to say?_ Thorin had gone completely mad. Kili snuck off with an elf and now I was forced to...

I swallowed back the tears that threatened to reveal my weakness. Bard appeared to struggle with his expression. He finally sighed and scratched the back of his neck in discomfort.

"I suppose you wish to speak with her then?" his eyes narrowed. His back straightened and for the first time since I had met him, I was intimidated by the man.

"I think it would be appropriate for me to give a proper farewell." I scolded the crack in my voice. However, my wounds softened the man and he finally nodded.

"She is in the house," he told me before stepping away.

I swallowed deeply before moving forward. Creaks sounded as I stepped onto the porch and I softly opened the door. She was quick to spot as she worked on a pile of clothes near the dining room.

"Sigrid," I whispered to gain her attention. She whipped around quickly in surprise but was quick to wear a smile. She laid the clothes back on the table before making her way towards me. Her hair was a mess and her clothes damp from the muddy water. She was beautiful.

"Fili! I did not expect to see you," she widened her smile as she reached me. Her joy was contagious, if just for a moment. "How are you?"

"I…" My voice failed me as I stared at her helplessly. _How could I end these meetings when I desired them so deeply?_ My heart ached to seek her warmth that had become far too familiar. Her hands reached for mine and her soft fingers did nothing to spur my wisdom. The warmth of her body drew closer, melting the final edges of my sanity. My strength faded as I glanced at her lips. She must have sensed my desire, because she lowered her head so that I could reach her. Against my better judgment, I stretched my neck to meet her soft lips. Her touch was gentle at first but she was quick to deepen the kiss.

I needed to stop this. It would only make things worse. Yet, my heart overpowered my mind and I gripped her shoulders to pull her closer. _How could I live without this?_ Our time together had been short, but it had been long enough for her to imprint her beautiful soul upon my heart. _Stop this! Stop this now!_ I desperately sought the strength to push her away, but she continued to seek my lips.

It was not until a sudden creak from the door sounded that I was able to snap away from her. She too jumped in fright as her brother entered the room, but to our relief he his mind had been occupied elsewhere before noticing our presence.

"Oh, hello Prince Fili," he offered a polite smile.

"Bain," I nodded to him.

"I thought you were bringing Tilda to the lake?" Sigrid attempted to strike a conversation through her breathlessness.

"She is with Da," he shrugged before glancing at me. "I s'pose congratulations are in order, Prince Fili."

My eyes widened in fright. Sigrid glanced at me in sudden pride.

"Congratulations? What for?" she inquired to her brother. An enormous lump formed in my throat as my eyes begged for the boy to keep quiet. _She cannot find out this way…_

"Da just told me the news," he smiled, completely unaware of my distress. "When is the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Her beautiful smile faded from her face as she glanced at me in question. "What wedding?"

"Prince Fili's o' course," the boy smiled. "A union to preserve good relations with the Iron Hills. At least that is what Da said. It was good to see you, but I have chores to tend to."

He departed the room with no knowledge of what he had done. It took several moments before I could manage to meet her gaze. There were no tears, nor sadness. There was simply disbelief and confusion.

"What is he talking about?" she stared at me blankly. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words could form. Her eyes begged for me to deny her brother's words, but I could not lie to my beloved. "Fili?"

"Thorin had arranged a union for Kili… But now he has taken his elf and they seek refuge in the West. Uncle was furious… He is calling him a traitor… My brother, his beloved nephew… a traitor. He has gone mad…" I sighed in distress.

"They are gone?" she gasped in surprise, distracted from her sorrow for just a moment. I nodded before ducking from her gaze.

"None of us have ever seen Thorin this way, not even Dain." I swallowed back a tear and forced myself to look in her eyes. "He has demanded the marriage to continue as planned. I… I am to be married to Galila of the Iron Hills."

She looked to me in distrust as she shook her head. "You cannot be serious."

"I am," I replied in a whisper. "I am so sorry, my Sigrid…"

I lifted my hand to hold her cheek but she shied away from my touch. Her fright struck pain into my heart, but I knew her actions were just. Nothing could stop the tears from escaping now and they rolled freely to my cheeks.

"I did not mean for this to happen," I weakly told her.

"Have you not had enough of your uncle's cruelty?" she snapped. "You are Erebor's heir! When will you stop his madness?"

"Kili tried to stop it," I argued. "Now he is banished… by his own kin."

"So that is it then?" She glared through her tear filled eyes. "You will obey his bidding no matter what the cost? Fili, think about what he is asking of you! You told me yourself that dwarves value marriage highly. So highly that one would never consider forcing a marriage to take place! Fili… you must stop him!"

"I have not given up," I promised her. "Mother and I are trying to reason with him."

"I do not understand why you do not just destroy that blasted stone." She shook her head.

"It is not that simple. He guards that stone as if it were his son." I sighed deeply. "He does not trust me… He believes my love for my brother threatens my loyalty. Everything is so complicated…"

I watched her as I spoke, hoping to remove the hurt from her expression. However, she continued her broken stare. She swallowed deeply and sniffed back her tears before glancing at the floor. "I think you should go."

My heart sunk to the lowest it had ever been and I stared at her in desperation. I opened my mouth to beg her forgiveness, but I had no strength to pass any words. Reluctantly, I nodded to her before turning towards the door. I glanced back to her to find the most devastating frown upon her face. I wanted to return to her and wipe away her tears, but I could not. I had thought that the sight was the worst I torture I could receive, but I was wrong. Hearing her break into a fury of tears as I departed the home brought upon a pain that was almost unbearable.

**Present Time**

The sound of her sobs continued to haunt my every step, especially now as I watched the light from within her house glow in the darkness. The storm clouded any chance for the moon to shed light in my sorrow filled life. The pony beneath me groaned before blowing through his lips in irritation and I finally allowed him to walk forward. My heart trembled as we entered the city. I could feel the hateful glares from the guards, but who could possibly blame them? The last time I had entered this city, I had delivered a threat. It had only taken that one moment to destroy all of our work to unite our kingdoms; that one moment to send us back to the days when we had barricaded ourselves within the mountain and refused any aid to the suffering lake men.

I reluctantly dismounted my pony as I reached the King's house. A part of me desperately wanted to see her precious face, however the wiser part of me knew that it would cause more harm than good. I tied the pony before stepping onto the porch to knock on the door. It only took a moment before the pitter patter of small feet approached from the other side as Tilda opened the door.

"Master Fili," she smiled, oblivious to the troubles that brewed between her family and I. She opened the door wider and gestured for me to enter.

"You are kind, my dear, but I do not believe it would be wise for me to enter," I told her gently.

"Nonsense," she chuckled and pulled me into the house by my sleeve. I swallowed nervously, hoping that Bard would be forgiving that I would dare step into his house again.

"Who is here darling?" I practically cringed in fear as the man stepped into view. I knew that he was a harmless being, but for so much time I had desired to please the father of my beloved. However, I feared that now he only felt disgust as he gazed upon me. Sure enough, his eyes fell as he took in the sight. "What right do you believe you possess to enter my home?"

"King Bard," I spoke to him respectively. A lump formed within my throat and I began to forget the purpose for why I had come. Actually, I began to realize that I had no true reason for traveling here. "I um… I…"

I felt pathetic as I stood stuttering in front of the King. Tilda appeared surprised at the heat present within the conversation but Bard quickly ordered her from the room. I was certain that he would begin shouting his anger at me, though he merely sighed in confusion.

"I am no fool, master dwarf. I know that you have formed some sort of… relationship with my daughter," he struggled to speak the word. I stared at him in surprise and awaited his scolding. My appearance must have entertained him because he smirked. "Do you honestly believe that I did not notice the reason for your frequent visits?"

"We were continuing her lessons," I spoke weakly.

"Come now," he merely sighed. "Do not take me for a fool. Ever since her stay in your kingdom, she has been different. Never before had I seen my daughter sulk in such a way, and it only disappeared when you were near. Not to mention that she has been hurting ever since we learned of your betrothal. I do not think that is a mere coincidence."

"I did not mean for this to happen," I finally admitted. My shoulder slumped forward in defeat. A small part of me had hoped that the young woman could move forward and forget about the little time that we had been together. She was a perfect being and could have found love elsewhere. Yet, a selfish part of me despised the thought of another man taking up her hand. _No…_ I quickly scolded my thinking. She must move forward without me. "I had hoped that I could reason with Thorin... but he is too far gone. He no longer listens to me, nor to mother. I… I do not know what to do. I have failed."

I didn't know why I shared all of this with him. He knew very little of dwarven ways and could not possibly offer any advice. Though, I had to admit that speaking of the troubles did well to settle my nerves just a little. Bard's expression seemed to soften as he listened to my speech. His hand came up to the back of his neck as he scratched it anxiously.

"Master dwarf, you know what must be done." My eyes rose to meet his. "It is that stone… It poisons his mind. It must be destroyed."

"It is not that simple," I shook my head. "Mum has already tried to take the Arkenstone… She became desperate. She misses Kili and his loss haunts her every moment. Uncle had caught her with the stone in hand…"

My body trembled as I recalled the threats that Thorin had given his sister. His fierce shouts were harsh enough to cause the very core of the mountain to tremble. Mum was the bravest of all dwarves I knew, yet her shivers and tears continued to haunt me. Never, not in my entire life had I seen mother cower. Yet, that day she had been shaken to the very core.

"He guards that bloody stone with every breath he takes. He trusts no one to be near it." I practically growled. Jealousy did not harm me often, but when that accursed stone received more love than I, or any of our kin for that matter, it raged within me like an angry warg. More than once did the threat of violence enter my mind. Mother had restrained me from attacking the crazed King the day he snapped at her. The frightening thing is I remember very little of that moment. I remember rage, a fierce rage that I had never felt before. It was not until much later that mum was able to calm me.

"Perhaps you should sit," Bard's hand had appeared at my shoulder. "You look ready to faint."

"Da dinner is ready." I had intended to shake my head and pull away from his grasp, but incoming footsteps stole both of our attention as Sigrid entered the room. Her eyes held a deep emptiness within them as she began to take in my sight. My heart jumped in longing as I took in her beauty for the first time in months. I desired to see her beloved smile; however, she narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Sigrid," her father responded when I could not. His expression was torn between the sorrow he felt for me and the natural defensive nature he held for his daughter. He may understand that my tale may not be a joyful one, but the pain in his daughter's eyes was by my doing. After a long silence his breath was released in a fierce sigh as he stepped towards his daughter. He placed a hand on her shoulder and attempted a whisper so soft that the words were meant for her alone. Yet, my ears were keener than he believed as I took in his words. "I know you desire to speak with him. I will be merely a room away if you shall need me."

He left us alone and I became fearful to speak a single word. The memory of the pain I had brought her was fresh in my mind. _Why had I come here?_ I was a fool to have done so…

"How is your brother?" She finally broke the silence with her curiosity. The question did nothing to settle my shaking heart and nothing could hold the tears from escaping to my cheek.

"I have heard nothing from him… nor of his elf." I collapsed to my knees as the exhausting previous months finally caught up to me. "I am torn like never before… The road is dangerous for two travelers and I fear the worst has found them. Yet time has betrayed me… I cannot go after him. I fear for my mother… I fear for Kili and his elf. Nothing is as it should be…"

My expression must have been terrifying, because within a moment she stood at my side. Only her hand dared to touch my shoulder, but the small contact was enough to ease my frightened heart. This was all wrong. I should not be receiving comfort from her. However, the less wise and selfish part of me accepted her medicine. I had been forced to be strong for so long that I laid all of my struggles before her. It must have been a pathetic sight; a dwarf bound for royalty kneeling broken on the cold floor.

"Kili is fine," she assured me. "Do you truly believe that Tauriel would allow anything to happen to him?"

A smirk betrayed my sorrow as I took in her words. For all of the trouble their bond had caused, I was grateful for the elf's strength and ability to keep him safe. I remembered his courage as he stood against Uncle that dreadful day many months ago. He did not care whose eyes were on him as he took aim at the cruel King, even I had been frozen in shock as I watched Kili draw an arrow. He had been brave to deny Uncle of his attempt to bind him to Dwila. Many had called him foolish after he had taken Tauriel away as they ran to the west. I had thought very differently. I knew his choice was selfless and brave as he left behind his family for the safety of his beloved. I looked at Sigrid as these thoughts wandering through my mind and a sudden thought gnawed at my senses.

"I should have taken you," I whispered in sadness.

"What do you mean?" she raised her brow.

"I should have done as Kili… I should have taken you and run-away from this place."

"Fili," she gently shook her head. "You would not be happy. You must not deny it. I know that you love your kingdom, it would have broken you to lose it."

"I would have had you," I whispered. Her eyes fell to the floor. Her sorrow brought upon a sudden rush of determination and I desperately desired to see her smile once more. "Come with me."

"What?" she gasped in surprise.

"We can travel to Rivendell, or to a place of men. We can go together!" I took her hands in excitement.

"Fili," she tugged at my hands to gain my attention. "We can't…"

"Why not?" I begged.

"Fili, think of your mother," she took my face within her hands. "You cannot abandon your kingdom. Your people need you… All of us need you."

"Sigrid, I cannot solve this! I thought I could but… It is hopeless! What more can I do?!" It took me a moment to realize I was practically begging. Her eyes were sad and I knew that my attempt to run was foolish. Tears spilled freely from my eyes and I gently fell forward to lean against her. My heart twisted into a mess of emotion. I was angry… so angry at how the world had come to treat me. Sigrid's own distress only added to my fury that she must share in these troubles. Her fingers gently stroked my cheeks before she pulled away.

"I am sorry," she whispered. I began to shake my head to deny that she had anything to apologize for, but she merely silenced me. "I was too harsh with you. You are a good Prince. I know how much Erebor means to you."

"But you mean more…" I pleaded but she merely shook her head.

"You cannot do this," she whispered as a tear fell from her eye. "You cannot leave your family for me."

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut to avoid spilling a river of tears. She remained close as I struggled to control my emotions. She offered her warming comfort, but I knew that we must part. It was all so cruel. I finally nodded gently and released her as she stepped away. I swallowed back that last of the tears and forced myself to turn towards the door. My hand was on the knob when I heard her breathe back her tears.

"I'm so sorry Fili," she cried.

"No." I turned towards her. "I will fix this… I promise."

Her gaze was distrustful, for which I did not blame. However, a new flame of determination flared within my veins. I had to solve this, I _would solve this_.

"Goodbye," she whispered. Her voice was troubling and I knew that she believed this would be the final goodbye. My heart shrunk and I closed the door behind me and stepped into the rain.

**Proofread by Maggiemaye**

* * *

 

**Ok, so I forgot to write this scene which will be added to the previous chapter.  Couldn't forget and Legolas hanging**

Before we reached the door, Kili shoved me behind him before wielding a knife from his pocket. His arms spread around me for protection, but I struggled to see what had stirred the dwarf so suddenly.

“Show yourself!” he growled at the trees. I had prepared myself to tap on his shoulder reassuringly, knowing that there was nothing there. However, in one swift movement the elf Prince dropped from a tree above and landed steadily on the ground.

“Your ears are keener that I imagined,” Legolas admired. Kili’s shoulders relaxed in an instant and he sighed with great relief. The elf had a strained expression as he gazed at me. “Nyle has readied his men and we leave on the morn. I could not leave without knowing…”

His eyes glanced over my form and for the first time in his presence, I feared his opinion over my appearance. I crossed my arms in an attempt to shield my weakened form from his gaze, but his frown made it evident that he could see the damage that I had done to myself. Kili must have sensed my discomfort because his arm came behind me to pull me into his side. His fingers gently stroked my side in reassurance but his gaze was filled with sorrow.

“Are you well?” he asked as he walked closer.

“As well as I can be,” I answered honestly. Kili’s grip tightened at my side.

“Tauriel,” Legolas whispered. “I am sorry…”

“Legolas, these troubles are not your doing,” I assured him. My hand moved to cover my empty womb. “She was not meant for this world.”

“You are certain it was a girl?” he asked.

“Yes,” I smiled and glanced at my husband. “We have named her Aðal.”

His smile was a refreshing sight as he rested his head against my arm. Speaking her name aloud brought a great amount of joy. The pain was still present, but now there was also peace. Our loss would forever linger, however after seeing her in my dreams and having given her a name, the pain was slowly becoming bearable.

“It is good to see you,” Legolas smiled before glancing at the dwarf beside me. “You gave your dwarf quite a fright, my friend.”

His words struck my heart and I quickly hid my frown in Kili’s hair. It had not been his intent to hurt, so I forced the pain away quickly. I kissed his scalp before returning my gaze to our friend.

“Where will you go?” I asked.

“Wherever my companions travel. My time with them is not finished,” he explained.

“Have you eaten? We have some lunch to spare,” Kili surprised me with his offer. All hatred and anger that I had expected to see was nowhere to be found.

“I must return, but you have my thanks.” Legolas nodded to him before returning his gaze to me. He seemed unsure of what action to take, but I helped him by stepping forward to wrap my arms around him. He was quick to return the hug and for a moment I enjoyed his comforting hold.

“I shall miss you.” A tear slipped from my eye and soaked into his tunic.

“As shall I,” he promised before pulling away. He glanced at us both with a smile. “This is only goodbye for now, _mellon_. We will meet again.”

Kili reached my side as I nodded through the tears.

“Farewell, master elfling,” Kili smiled.

“Farewell, dwarf.” Legolas could not help but smile before turning back towards the road.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N -** We are finally nearing the end of the madness! I promise!  I am sorry about the length of time it has been taking to get chapters out.  I miss the days when I was able to bust two of these out in a week... Looking back at that, I'm not really sure how I ever did that lol  Anyways...

Update on the thumb: The bone I broke is actually my metacarpel, but typing is alot easier now with a smaller splint and I'm starting to use it more.  Thanks for the thoughts everyone!  How did I break such a bone you ask? Well, let me tell ya my good friends... There was this rude patch of ice that kept mocking my friend and I couldn't just sit by and watch this ice judge my friend, so I ran to get my flamethrower but before I could the ice lept at me.  We engaged in a glorious battle and yeah I may have broke a bone and some pride, but the ice was defeated by soaring temperatures!  .... yes, I fell on ice... lame, I know... Friggen winter!

* * *

  **Fili POV**

The mountain was close when I noticed a strange figure lurking about. My hand reached for the hilt of my sword as I realized the woman was far too tall to be a dwarf. I desired to roll my eyes at the person's stupidity. The guards would not take kindly to a stranger from Dale wandering within our borders. I dismounted and prepared to sneak to the girl to order her away before she was captured by the guards. Though, as I neared I realized the posture and features were that of an elf. My heart began to race and the pony fell into a jog to keep up beside me.

"Tauriel?" I gasped in surprise. The elleth snapped around in shock and my heart fell as her features became clearer. "Apologies my lady, I mistook you for another."

"How do you know that name?" The she-elf asked in surprise. She removed her hood and I glanced over her for signs of recognition. However, I had no memory of ever meeting this elf.

"She is…" _How was I to describe the odd relationship that I held with Tauriel?_ Even after my brother had made it known that he freely courted an elf, it remained difficult to speak of her. It had not taken long for word of their relationship to spread throughout the entire mountain. I finally sighed as I settled upon a title; knowing that it no longer mattered what others thought of my family. "She is my sister."

I had expected many things from the she-elf: a frown of confusion, an angry glare, a snort of disgust, or any sign of disbelief. Tauriel was obviously a name of the elves and anyone with a sane mind would have raised a brow at my words. However, this elleth did not.

"Fili?" A strange smile of recognition came upon her face.

"Have we met?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"I did not think you would be so easily summoned. They assured me that Erebor was out of reach," she continued to smile. My fingers twitched towards my sword.

"I did not think Thranduil would stoop to such behavior. Sending one of his own to drive me away? Or assassinate perhaps?" I glared at the elf before glancing at the gate from the corner of my eye, hoping that the guards were near enough to be summoned. She did not look like much, but one thing I learned from Tauriel was to never underestimate an elf.

"Calm yourself, master dwarf. I am not here to harm you," she smirked. "You look just as your brother described."

My eyes lit up at her words and my hand dropped from my weapon. Relief and excitement coursed through my body.

"What? Kili? How do you know him?" I demanded. "Where is he?!"

"Perhaps we could continue this conversation where it is dry," she pleaded as the rain poured upon us. Shivers raged through my body as it remembered its abused state. I scanned our surroundings before I nodded. I lead her towards the stables, careful to avoid being spotted by the guards. The darkness gave us an advantage and we finally made it into the stables unspotted. The pony rejoiced to be sheltered beneath the mountain and immediately shook the water from its fur.

"How were your travels, Fili?" I jumped towards the new voice. Panic swelled up within me, but it quickly faded as I realized who was in the stables..

"Orí? What are you doing here?" I sighed in relief. Of all the dwarves in the mountain, he held my utmost trust.

"I was bringing some carrots to the ponies," he smiled like a dwarfling. It never ceased to amaze me how the young dwarf had been able to keep hold of his youthful innocence. He had seen much bloodshed and experienced many troubles during our journey, yet he continued to be joyful. His smile increased as he gazed upon the elf beside me. "Oh, hello."

"Orí," I silenced him before he could begin conversing with the elf. "I need your help. You mustn't speak to anyone of this. I need you to fetch mum quietly. Tell no one that I have returned."

I had not meant to frighten the dwarf, but he sensed my urgency and quickly raced from the stables. The pony nipped at my sleeve, having had enough of my adventures for the night. I quickly removed the saddle and thanked the animal for his work.

"Now, tell me. How did you come to know my brother?" I ordered after releasing the pony. The elleth chuckled lightly before meeting my gaze.

"You are much alike, you and your brother," she smirked. "I am Raeorna. Kili sought refuge in Imladris with the Lady Tauriel."

"Imladris?" I sighed in great relief. They were safe.

"You may know it as Rivendell," she explained.

"I know of Imladris," I snapped. She flinched at my tone and I immediately regretted my attitude. "I am sorry… Life here has not been easy. My temper is not usually so short."

"They spoke of your troubles," she admitted. "Gandalf the grey should arrive soon, he believes that he can help…"

"Gandalf is already here," I sighed deeply before lowering my head in shame. "He is… he is in our dungeons."

The elf's eyes widened in shock, but before she could speak footsteps sounded from the entrance. I could hear mum's ragged breath as she hurried into the stables.

"Fili! What is wrong? What has happened?" Mother spooked a few ponies as she raced into view. Her appearance calmed as she realized that I was unharmed, however she halted in her tracks as she noticed the elf's presence. Her expression molded into many forms as it transformed from shock to pain and finally to anger. I opened my mouth to ensure her that the elf meant no harm, but mum's fingers curled into fists as she stepped closer. "How dare you step foot in this mountain…"

A shiver of fear soured through my veins. Never before had I heard such a frightening voice come from my mother. I snuck a glance at the elf and found the most unusual expression upon her features; shame, sorrow, and defeat were all written upon her face. Yet, the strangest of them all was the recognition in her eyes. She knew my mother. Silent tears rolled along her cheeks, but she made to attempt to hide them.

"It has been a long time, m _iz meri,_ " she whispered. Her knowledge of Khuzdul only deepened my confusion.

"Ye've no right to pass those words through ye'r faithless tongue," mother growled. It was evident that the words hurt the elf. They both became frozen in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what words to speak. I breathed quietly; terrified to spur mother's anger any further. However, many moments passed as they stood in silence. It took all of my courage and strength to clear my throat. Confusion muddled my brain and I had many questions, but I knew the time was improper to prod for answers.

"Mother, she brings news of Kili," I whispered gently. Her eyes softened as her gaze snapped to me for answers. However, I merely tilted my head towards the elf. "He was in Rivendell."

"Kili?" she whispered in longing. "Where is he now? Is he healthy?"

The elf swallowed nervously as mum demanded answers. "He is fine, quite well actually. He has constructed a home within Rivendell's borders. He is under Lord Elrond's protection, there is no place safer."

I could see the ferocity in mother's eyes as she opened her mouth to deny that the elven valley was safer than our mountain. However, after all that had happened, her face quickly fell and she sighed. "And his elf? What became of his Tauriel?"

"Attached to his side," Raeorna smirked before turning her smile to us both. "They have wedded the day before I departed the valley."

Mum gasped in sorrow and I quickly moved to stand beside her. I imagined that the elf believed she was delivering joyful news to the dwarrowdam, but mum's disappointment turned into a frown. I knew that she had wanted to be there to see her youngest son unite with his love. It had been these thoughts that had driven her drastic attempt to steal the stone. Her palms came up to cover her eyes as she broke into a sob.

"Mum'a," I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into my chest. "This is all my fault… I promised that I would solve this… You should have been able to see your son off on his wedding day."

"Don't be a fool," she sniffled. "None of us meant for this madness."

"Dís, please," Raeorna spoke quietly. "Allow me to help you."

"Now you want to help, eh?" Mother glared at the elf as her anger returned. "I did not need you then and I do not need you now!"

If her emotions had not been so fragile I would have reminded her that we needed all of the assistance we could get. I desired to understand their story, but I remained silent as they conversed.

"I wanted to help you, _mellon._ Surely you do not believe that it was my wish to turn you away?" The elf struggled to contain her own sorrow as tears built up at the edges of her eyes. "Nothing could have swayed my king's mind."

"You merely stood there… While I laid my fears bare before you!" I began to fear that mother's shouts would attract attention from the mountain, but there was no way to silence her. "You were a coward!"

"Indeed I was," she agreed as another tear fell to her cheek. She stepped forward until she was a mere foot away from us. "I was wrong, my friend. Not a day passes that I am not haunted by the memory. I have regretted my silence… If I could return to that moment long ago I would change my actions."

"You cannot change the past," mother groaned stubbornly. The elf swallowed anxiously as her eyes begged mother's forgiveness.

"Then let me change the future," she begged through a sob. "Please. Let me help you."

The sincerity in her voice was enough to move my own heart, but mother did not seem fazed by her tears. Her eyes were glazed with confusion and distrust. The silence between them was great and I longed to break it, but I was thankful when mother finally sighed and shook her head.

"There is nothing you can do. If anyone learns of your presence here, you will be sent straight to the dungeons."

"Indeed, she shall." An angry growl rippled through the stables. All three of us jumped at the voice and my heart tightened when I took in Uncle's form.

"You dare bring an elf into our borders?" Thorin growled as a pair of guards unsheathed their swords from behind him. I quickly glanced at Raeorna and carefully mouthed to her: _run._ However, she merely shook her head.

"I am finished running," she answered before Thorin called for her seizure. I began to reach for my sword but mum grasped my arm and held me firmly as the guards reached the elf. I glared at her for a moment, but she shook her head softly. We could do nothing as the elf was pulled further into the mountain.

"She means no harm, brother," mother groaned after Raeorna was pulled from our sight.

"Speak no more sister, or I shall have you share a cell with that _filth_ ," Thorin sneered angrily before turning to me. The dizziness in his eyes had become a sight that was far too familiar to us all. It was this look that reminded me that this dwarrow was not my uncle. As much as I desired to leave these troubles behind, I knew that I had to save him. I loved the Thorin who raised me and missed him dearly. I only hoped that I could bring him back. "I ordered you to remain in your quarters for the remainder of the day. There is much work to be done and I tire of your delays, nephew."

"I needed some air," I answered weakly. I had known that it was only a matter of time before he had caught on to my purposeful delays. The dreaded wedding between Galila and I could not take place until I had built a worthy home for the dam. It was by law of dwarven courtship. It had given me plenty of time to construct a plan, however it seems that the delay had run its course and time would not benefit me any further. Thorin had already begun to take extra measures by sending guards to track my progress. It seemed that my status as prince no longer gave me any power in this mountain.

"Your excuses do not sway my anger," Thorin scolded. "Return to your work and I shall send a guard to oversee your progress."

My blood boiled with anger at his demands, but before I could argue mother pulled my arm for me to follow.

"I do not recall allowing you to leave…"

"He is _my_ son!" she snapped at Thorin before he could order her around. "I will remain with him if I please!"

I was impressed to see her strength return. I had thought the fire within her had been extinguished after Thorin had turned his rage to her, yet she pulled me along and ignored the angry shouts behind us.

"Mother, we cannot abandon her," I tried to pull away but her grip tightened. It was obvious that she had some quarrel with the elf in the past, but it was clear that Raeorna was trying to mend the wounds. "She was only trying to help."

"We can do nothing while he is in such a state," she answered simply. "As long as that stone exists, she is safer in the cells."

She led me through the halls, ignoring the glances from our fellow dwarves. Neither of us spoke until we were safely out of the reach of wandering ears. We neared the site of my construction and mother finally believed it safe to speak.

"We will help them, Fili. The wizard and Rae… the elf. We just need to… What do ye' think yer' doin' here?!" mother growled as we entered the room. Galila narrowed her eyes at the dam and squared off her shoulders.

"This happens to be my quarters," she replied.

"Not yet," mum pointed out angrily.

"Mother," I held her firmly as she tried to move towards the dam. I had no fondness of the dwarrowdam, but it would be unwise to allow them to fight. "Uncle is right. I have much to do here. I shall seek you later."

She continued to glare for a moment before finally nodding. I watched her close the door behind her and only then did I return my gaze to the dam.

"Hello Galila," I answered politely before busying my hands in my handiwork, ignoring the dam entirely. I did not want her to be here as her presence did nothing to settle the fire burning within me.

"Are we to continue on for the rest of our lives without speaking?" she questioned.

"I have little to say to you," I grumbled before thinking properly. I sighed, knowing that this attitude would be of no benefit. I could not imagine how I would possibly tolerate being married to this dam who I shared no love with.

"Sooner or later, you will have to face this," she sighed. "You cannot run off to your human girl every time you get angry."

The tools fell from my hands and I snapped towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "I am gifted with keen eyes. I observed you and the human princess at your party. Not to mention the countless times you have visited the human city."

"You know nothing!" My voice squeaked. My body quickly became heated and sweat soaked into my clothes.

"Calm yourself," she spoke softly. "I have no plans to interfere in your secret courting."

I scuffed in disbelief and glared at her.

"Do you truly believe that I wished for this to happen? I did not come to Erebor seeking your hand…"

"Spare me," I growled. "You desired royalty! No dwarf would willingly seek the hand of one whom she has never known…"

"You are wrong," she narrowed her eyes.

"You were willing to wed Kili! A moment later you agreed to wed me," I challenged. "You are a shame to dwarves…"

"I never meant for this to happen," she frowned as she shook her head. "This is not but a huge misunderstanding…"

"What do you mean?" I raised my brow in curiosity but her eyes fell to the floor.

"Erebor was once my home. I was there the day Smaug lay siege upon the mountain. I was young, still a stripling in fact. I nearly perished in the fire… but then _he_ saved me." Her face twisted in sorrow and I softened my gaze. "My heart was foolishly given away in that moment… Oh how I wish that I could change the past…"

"Who do you speak of?" I asked, however she did not seem to notice as she continued to stammer.

"When I learned of Smaug's death, I desired to return to Erebor. When Lord Dain spoke of your party, I requested to join him on his journey. However, he misunderstood my desires. I did not realize his intentions until too late… After your party, I asked to return to Erebor permanently. He questioned my wishes and I had no choice but to inform him of my desires to be with Durin's line once again."

"I do not understand," I shook my head in confusion. "You desired to wed Kili. It is not possible that he is who you speak of."

"Of course not. Lord Dain believed I desired to court you, but in truth I had only wished to see my savior once again… However, he does not return my love and instead he offered the hand of his nephew."

"Thorin? You love Thorin?!" My eyes widened in realization. She met my gaze and with tears in her eyes she nodded. I scratched the back of my neck and shook my head in disbelief. "After all that he has done… how can you possibly hold any love for him?"

"That dwarf sitting upon the throne is not Thorin," she stated defiantly. "Thorin was kind and caring… That is not the Thorin I remember."

"Aye," I nodded. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as she wiped away her tears. A pain struck my chest as I began to realize the suffering that the dam had been through. I scratched the back of my neck nervously before clearing my throat. "My lady, I must apologize. I misjudged your motives…"

"Hush," she immediately held up her hand to silence me. "I did not come here tonight to seek your pity, I merely desired to have you understand. I just wish there was something we could do…"

I took a deep breath as my brain furiously pounded in my head. My heart pounded ferociously and my fists clenched defiantly. "Perhaps there is."

* * *

The halls were quiet as we crept into the deepest parts of the mountain. I had been down here several times over the past month, yet the darkness remained unsettling. Galila walked closely beside me for comfort but I did not fault her for her fears. Stories are told about what creatures can be found lurking in the dark and it was easy to imagine evil crawling about. Remnants from Smaug's rage were scattered in ruin, but it seemed that no one desired to clean up down here.

"We are nearly there," I promised her and lifted my torch. The dungeons were a place that I had come to visit quite frequently as of late. I could not endure knowing that Gandalf was alone down here, yet he never seemed to lose his spirits. He often assures me that he has seen far worst and that this suffering shall pass. I only hoped that he was right.

A flickering light up ahead caused me to halt in my tracks. I quickly unsheathed my sword and slowly approached the entrance.

"What is it?" Galila asked worriedly.

"We are not alone," I whispered. I slowly walked forward, until I could hear the faintest whispers from inside. I sighed in relief as I recognized the voice before entering the dungeons. "Mum, what are you doing down here? If Thorin catches you…"

"Hush lad," mother whispered before rushing around the room, searching for something. "We have but one chance…"

"What are you planning to do?" I raised my brow.

"What does it look like, boy?" mother scolded as she inspected the blade of an old knife. "Help me find something to break the locks. If we are to free them, we must act now."

"Mother, you cannot simply release them," I shook my head. "They would not make it a mile before they were captured."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" She dropped the useless blade to glare at me. "Leave 'em to rot?"

"Lady Dís," Gandalf shifted his body so that he could see us properly through the bars. "I came here to assist you and I shall not be leaving so hastily. I will not leave this mountain until the problem has been dealt with."

"Ye'r no good to us, master wizard. If my brother catches sight of you outside of your cell, he will have no mercy. I will not be responsible for your bloodshed."

"Mother, they can help us," I attempted to gain her attention. She snapped her eyes at me.

"No! We will not put other lives at stake! I have already lost one son, and I will not… what are you doin' here?!" She glared at the dam beside me. Galila shrunk back nervously but I quickly shielded her with my body.

"It is not as it seems," I told her. I glanced at Galila for her blessing before I divulged her tale. Mum appeared equally surprised as I to learn of the dam's true desires. "She never wished for this to happen."

"I do not know what to say," mother stared at her in disbelief.

"Say nothing," Galila shook her head. "But now is the time to act. We have allies. It is time to make use of them."

"Agreed," I spoke firmly before pulling a knife from my belt. Mum sighed but she did not stop me as I carefully picked each lock. Gandalf was incredibly pleased to step out of his prison, not that I faulted him of course. Raeorna on the other hand appeared nervous as she stepped into the free air. She held her eyes cautiously upon mother. She had given her speech and I feared that she fought a losing battle with the dam. Mum was stubborn and did not forgive hastily.

"Stand fast," the wizard growled. "Someone is coming."

"Aye. Fear not, master wizard. I have rallied reinforcements." I smiled as the dwarves piled into the dungeons. Dwalin was the first to enter, looking as fierce as ever. Following closely was Balin, Ori, Dori, Bofur, and all of my faithful company. Nori smiled as he held up the keys for the cells, but frowned when he noticed that the locks had already been picked.

"Oi! Do ye' know how hard it was for me to sneak these off 'im?" he complained before tossing the keys at me. I smirked as I caught them.

"You are all here to help?" Raeorna asked in surprise.

"Well, what do ye' think we are here for?" Bofur laughed at the elf.

"Aye, we can wait no longer!" Balin spoke with passion. "We cannot continue this way or our Kingdom shall fall."

"So what's the plan?" Gloin asked. "Ye' don't s'pose we all charge the throne room, do ye'? I will not die for such a foolish attempt."

"I know Gloin," I grumbled before glancing at Raeorna. "Are you certain that you want to fight this cause? It will be dangerous, particularly for you."

"Yes," she replied firmly before glancing at the crowd of dwarves. "You all risk much by defying your King, yet I do not see a single trace of fear in your eyes. Your bravery is admirable. I would be honored to join you in this fight."

"Good, because your role is crucial," I stated before glancing at mother to witness her expression. "You must bait Thorin away from the jewel."

"No," mum finally glared at me in a challenge. "I will not allow this."

"She is the only one who can lure him…"

"She may fight in your battle but you cannot ask her to die. Think you foolish boy! Thorin will have her killed the instant he lays eyes upon her! How do you think Mirkwood would react to this murder? We would have a war on our hands!" Mother glared through tear-filled eyes. "Not to mention that her blood would be on your hands… You would be sending the elleth to her death."

My temper had risen, but mother's words kept the anger at bay. My body became heated as my mind raced for a convincing solution. The others stood watching me, which only pressured me further. Raeorna swallowed deeply before speaking.

"Dís, I am not afraid." A speckle of fear in her eyes betrayed her words, however she did not back down. "You were right my friend, I behaved cowardly in the past. I will not commit the same mistake again. If the result is your happiness, I shall do anything it takes. If I am to die on this day, let it be done."

"Your death will not bring me joy," she admitted in a low voice. An eerie silence fell over the room. I watched mother stubbornly look through her tears to beg the elf to stay out of our mess. Her troubled glare did nothing to settled my nerves and I sighed in dismay, knowing that I could not send this elf on this mission. I turned away from the group and paced the cells. I could hear the irritated whispers behind me as they continued to argue with one another.

"So the whole plan is folly! What do we do now?" Dwalin grumpily asked.

I knew not what to say until I noticed the slight movement in a cell deeper in the room. Hope refilled my senses and I smiled.

"We continue as planned," I stated. I could feel their gazes fall to me in question, but I ignored them and walked to the end of the cells. The stench was awful as I neared, but I stepped close to the bars to peer inside.

"Supper comin' early today is it?" the man sneered inside the cell.

"I am not here to feed you."

"Off ya' go then, _dwarf_. I do not want a social visit."

"You have been in here a long time, I would think a social visit would be welcome. Alfrid… that is your name, yes?" I inquired. The man looked dreadful. His hair was dirtied and knotted in several places. His beard had grown to an impressive length due to the lack of attention. His body appeared incredibly weak from the light meals and poor treatment. Even I began to pity this man.

"What's it to you?" he growled.

"I have a proposition for you…"

"Shove off! What makes you think I would help you?" he sneered from behind his bars. I merely smirked before holding up the keys.

"I can grant you freedom," I told him, bringing a wicked smile to his face. "Do we have an accord?"

"My hands are yours to command, my liege."

* * *

 **A/N -** I have shamefully gotten behind in comment replies, I am very sorry and I will be doing some major replying tomorrow!! Thanks for everything guys!!


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N –** I had a lot of people inquiring about Tauriel and whether or not she is pregnant, the answer is yes. I meant to imply that the very last scene where we left her :) As for this chapter, thank you all for the patience! I am sorry it took so long, but I wanted this chapter to be written well because it's such a pivotal moment. A big thank you to **Maggiemaye** of AO3, for proofreading and editing for me once again! You do a lovely job, milady!

* * *

**Thorin POV**

Breathe. In. Out. Such a simple task it was, yet my lungs did not accept the foul air so easily. My body was heavy as I paced the room, however my mind felt as if it were floating. _What hour was it?_ Time had become another obstacle too great for comprehension. It was infuriating how complex these tedious tasks had become. Anger fueled my senses as my blood began to boil within me and I could not resist the urge to lash out. My arm swiped across a table nearby, sending several plates smashing to the ground. I watched the useless glass shatter into pieces. _Such weak material,_ I thought. It was unworthy to be seated at a king's table.

I caught the glimpse of a sparkle from the corner of my eye. The sight eased my frustration and I turned to gaze upon the perfection of the stone. As I took in its beauty, I was reminded that such small matters meant nothing to me. I was a _king_.

The stone spoke clearly to me as I neared. It was not in the way of words, but instead it glowed brighter whenever it held my gaze. Its perfection reminded me of my grandfather's wise words; the stone was a gift from Mahal himself and my ruling was divine. No pair of eyes held the right to gaze upon such perfection.

Footsteps approached the throne and I snapped around to scold he who was foolish enough to barge into _my_ quarters in such a way.

"Thorin! Er' I mean uh… your majesty," Orí burst into the room. The dwarfling huffed for breath and my temper rose from his interruption.

"I do not recall granting you permission to step forth into this room!" I growled. It seemed that the dwarfling had begun to lack in the discipline that I had driven into him long ago. The young dwarf flinched in fright, yet he remained still.

"But your majesty, the prisoners have escaped!" he yelped.

"Prisoners?" my mind spun uncomfortably as I searched my memory. "What prisoners… the elf?!"

"Aye! And the man-thief. Quickly, we must find them!" he ushered for me to follow him. _Foolish dwarfling._

"It is not my duty to fetch escaped prisoners! Who was on guard? I should have their head for this!" My insides became heated in anger. _What was the elven filth planning?_ Thranduil… Surely the elven King was behind this. _But what could he possibly gain?_

A ringing sounded in my ears, calling for me to focus before the familiar glow demanded my attention. _The stone…_ Of course! The filth desired my precious gem… my divine right to rule! The fool…

"Orí! Quick," Dwalin burst into the room. "They are in the treasure hold!"

"What?!" A fire rose within me. I stomped towards the dwarves, shoving their shoulders with my body as I pushed past them. "Worthless guards! Must I do everything myself?"

My mind was blurry from the fury I felt, but I forced myself forward as I stomped through the halls. I grasped the hilt of my sword and ripped the heavy metal from its sheath.

"I have graciously granted the prisoners a chance at life. No longer! I will remove their heads myself!"

**Fili POV**

Dwalin and Orí glanced at me as they passed before jogging after my deranged uncle. I was relieved when they all rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. The plan had worked, if only for a moment.

"Come on," I whispered to mum and Raeorna as I emerged from our hiding spot. I glanced around the throne room, making certain that it was empty before stepping inside. My eyes narrowed as they met the cursed stone that glared back at me from its home above the throne. "I despise that stone."

"Aye, we all do lad. But bickering will get us nowhere." Mum pressed forward and was the first to reach the throne. Raeorna remained at the entrance, using her keen senses to keep watch. "We must hurry, there is no telling how long Orí and Dwalin can fool him. Ah, blast it all! How do we get this bloody thing out?"

"There is a lever just below," I pointed beneath the stone. She wasted no time slamming her palm into the lever, but the stone refused to budge.

"It's stuck," Mother groaned as she tugged at the jewel. I quickly stepped up next to her and drew a dagger from my belt. Together we pried at the jewel, but it refused to be taken. Perhaps it's poison gave it power. "Argh! He must have built around the blasted stone. There is no way we will get it out."

"No! This ends today," I growled before slamming the dagger into the stone. I became relentless in my attacks and repeatedly struck at the stone.

"Quiet lad! Someone will hear ye'," mother cautiously looked around but I ignored her pleas. We had come this far, I would not give up now. Several minutes passed and my arms began to weaken, but I did not cease the attacks.

"Quickly! Someone is coming," Raeorna spoke in fear from the entrance.

"Fili! Come on boy!" Mother tugged at my shirt.

"Go! I will meet you in the stables. Prepare the ponies," I ordered before returning to my work. Mum hesitated for a moment, but I could hear their footsteps scurry away from the room. "Come on, come on!"

My dagger was crafted with the strongest of metals, yet it began to bend and dull when I continued to strike the stone. I begged in prayer to Mahal for his divine assistance as the pounding footsteps became nearer. _Come on!_ My hand began to bloody as I was forced to grip a part of the blade, but I ignored the pain. I tightened my grip once more and thrust the blade forward, burying the tip between the stone and its barrier. With one last tug the stone finally fell from its prison and into my hands. I dropped the blade, thankful to be relieved of its painful bite and for its faithful work. I quickly moved towards the entrance, hoping that I still had time to leave unnoticed. I stuffed the stone into a sack as I left the room.

"Search the halls! I want them found and brought to me!" I could hear Thorin shout in the distance and I quickened my pace. Within seconds I was sprinting through the halls. Even after putting a large distance between us, the defining roar reached my ears with great ease. A twinge of fear struck my heart and I ran even faster. I had hoped for a little more time before Thorin discovered the stone's absence, but I was thankful to see the saddled pony as I entered the stables.

"He knows," I breathed heavily as I told them. "He knows the stone is gone."

"We have bloody ears, dwarf. We could hear," the prisoner Alfrid groaned before mum slapped his shoulder.

"Hush! Now, take this and mount your pony." Mother handed a stone to the man. It had been a small and hopeless task that I began many months ago to create a suitable decoy for the stone, however it finally had a purpose. I smiled at its craft, but Raeorna was less then pleased.

"That will fool no one. If the king comes anywhere near us he will know it is a fake," she stated in frustration.

"He only needs catch a glimpse of it," I shook my head before mounting my pony. "Be ready to ride. You must draw them away, while I make the run to Dale. I will find a way to destroy it."

"Why do you not simply take it to the forges? What makes you believe the human city will possess the tools necessary to destroy it?" Raeorna pressed as I adjusted my feet in the stirrups.

"In a matter of minutes all of Erebor will be alerted of this treason and there will be no privacy in the forges. Dale is our only hope. Now, mount your horse, Lady elf. We do not have the time to argue," I insisted before turning my attention to the man. "She will watch over you. Flee as fast as you can. After the stone is destroyed, this madness should end."

"I'm riskin' my life on ye'r notion that the madman will simply snap out of it?" Alfrid growled.

"Silence, little man! Ye'll have freedom," mum scolded him.

"Who you callin' little?!"

"Enough! We must move, now!" I urged the others as the rushing footsteps grew closer. Wasting no time, I kicked the sides of my pony and raced into the night.

**Thorin POV**

My brain throbbed from great confusion and anger. There was a fire in my heart as I noticed the absence of my precious stone. I barked orders at the guards around me before throwing a table on its side.

"There had better be a pony ready to ride when I reach the stables!" I shouted. Several dwarves scrambled out of the room, rushing towards the stables. I took a moment to catch my breath. Several moments passed before my feet would permit movement. My eyes scanned the throne and fell upon an object that lay beneath it. I reached for the metal but stopped as I took in its form. It was a knife. Damaged it was but its features were as clear as day. It had Durin's emblem carved into its hilt and my gut twisted in fury.

 _You have been betrayed, Oakenshield._ The slithering voice crept into my mind. Betrayed I was! By my own kin no less… _You know what you must do._

I twisted my body and bolted out of the room and towards the stables. I would not stand for this! As I ran, the voice continued to taunt me. _Kill him…_

**Fili POV**

I had not made it far from the mountain when I halted my pony for a moment to watch the others flee. The two pressed against their horse's necks to urge them to a quicker pace. Raeorna followed the man closely on her horse as they galloped away from the mountain. It was not long after that more ponies emerged from the mountain, including Thorin himself. I was pleased to see that he had accepted the bait, however a knot formed in my stomach as I noticed how closely they followed.

I waited for the war party to gallop by as we slunk back in the shadows. After they passed our hiding spot, I waited a few minutes before kicking my pony into a gallop towards the city. The land was soft from the night's rain, but the pony was surefooted and obeyed my orders. Mud flew into the air as his hooves dug into the earth and by the time we reached Dale the animal was coated.

I slowed the pony as we entered the city, wishing to remain undetected by the sleeping villagers. I would have to inform Bard that his guards had fallen asleep at their posts, but for now I was thankful for their failure. I left the pony at the gate before setting out through the streets on foot. I navigated through the empty roads until I finally reached the forges. It was a small working space in comparison to Erebor, but these humans did not possess the craft that our people had. I carefully opened the door to peer inside. Once I was certain that it was empty, I stepped inside before closing the door behind me.

I rummaged through the room, collecting the strongest tools I could find. I grunted in disappointment at their weak materials but settled upon what I could use. I grasped the handle of a large mace before emptying my sac upon a table. The stone rolled along the surface and I adjusted its position. I sighed and glanced at my tool.

"Mahal, I pray that you are with me." I swallowed nervously as I glanced at the stone. There was a strange light emanating from the center. I had the sickening imagination that the stone was alive and in its center was its glowing heart. As I gazed at the stone, I recognized its beauty. Thousands of stars appeared to be trapped within its shell. Perhaps Thorin was right, this jewel was only fit for a king. It was beautiful, it was divine.

A shutter of panic rushed through my body and I raised the weapon above my head. "You will not poison my mind!"

With a defining roar, I smashed the tool against the table. The surface shattered under the weight of the blow. Dust clouded the area and filled my lungs. I coughed and fanned away the particles from my eyes. The attack had made a great deal of noise, but my task was complete. I smiled down at the wreckage. The table was shattered and I was pleased with my strength.

"Finally, it's over," I sighed in relief. However, as the dust cleared and a strange glow peered through the cracks of the wreckage, my heart began to pound in fear. "No…"

I grasped at the pieces of wood and tossed them away. I grunted as I lifted a large section of the table and pushed it away. What I found caused my knees to weaken and drop to the ground in complete despair. The stone remained.

"Well ain't that a shame," a chuckle sounded from behind me. My grief was so great that it took a moment for me to register the voice. When I finally looked up at the man, I panicked even more.

"Alfrid? What are you doing here? Where is Raeorna?" I meant to rise to my feet, but stopped as I noticed the weapon in his hands. His arms were shaky as he struggled to maintain his grasp on the string of the bow. Another lump formed as I recognized the elvish bow. It belonged to Raeorna.

"I expect she's on 'er way back to the mountain. There'll be an execution later today I presume," he sneered.

"What have you done?"

**Thorin POV**

"Your majesty, are you alright?" A voice sounded from beside me.

"On, on, you fool!" I growled at the dwarf. He quickly kicked his pony and sprinted forward away from me. I gripped the edge of my saddle as I nearly swayed off the pony. I reminded myself to breath before gathering up my reins. "Forward you bloody beast!"

The animal beneath me surged forward and the wind nearly ripped me from my seat. A fierce pain pounded in my head and it was extraordinarily challenging to concentrate. The cool air brought just enough relief to my senses for me to regain my balance and urge the pony faster. The slithering voice that had taken residence in the back of my mind began to fade.

Minutes passed and my mind began to clear. A foreign warmth spread throughout my chest and my head began to clear from the excitement of the ride. _Where am I going?_ I became confused. _Why was I out here?_ The pain in my mind ceased slightly and for the first time in a great while, I felt happy.

Up ahead was a gathering of dwarves and ponies. I observed the scene as I neared, taking notice of a horse racing away towards the city of Dale. The dwarves dismounted and surrounded a figure on the ground, an elven figure. Memories raced back into my mind as I recalled the events that had led me here. _The Arkenstone._ One of the dwarves raised their sword above their head and prepared to strike the elf.

"Stand down!" I quickly shouted. "All of you! Stand down! What in Mahal's name are you thinking?!"

"But your majesty," the dwarf quickly lowered his weapon to peer at me in confusion. "It was by your command to dispatch the prisoners."

 _Kill them._ The snake-like voice returned. My mind began to throb once again. I turned my attention to the elf. She had a large gash on her forehead and it was clear that she was in pain. _She stole the stone!_ I swallowed deeply as I fought the voice. "Take her to the mountain, return her to her cell."

 _No! She is far too devious, she must be destroyed._ I gulped and shouted at the dwarves to move before I rashly took the elf's life.

"Where is the stone?" I addressed the remainder of the crowd as a few dwarves began to drag the off away.

"She did not have it in her possession. We suspect the man betrayed her to keep it for himself," one of the guards spat. The words spurred my fury and immediately my heart fell into a state of rage.

"Aye! He is headed towards the city," another yelled out.

"What are you standing around for! After him!" I growled. The dwarves quickly scattered to mount their ponies and in another moment we all charged towards the city. Adrenaline coursed through my veins from the anticipation for a fight. I no longer had the strength to resist the voice that urged me to kill those who opposed me, nor did I desire to resist. With a fire burning in my heart, I drew my sword and released my war cry.

**Fili POV**

"I want that stone," Alfrid narrowed his eyes. With the arrow pointed at my heart, his weak hold sent shivers down my spine.

"What use is the stone to you?" I challenged. "Thorin would never stop searching for it. You would not last a week."

"Exactly! He will search for it, but it shall not be found in my hands. He will find it here, in the city… in the bloody bargeman's home!" The man began to chuckle. "I shall be waiting on the sidelines, while your uncle wages war upon the city. Bard will finally perish."

"You are a fool," I rolled my eyes. "Do you honestly believe that the people of Dale will accept you after you murder him?"

"I care nothing of those simpletons," he scuffed. "I only desire to watch them burn. After you dwarves destroy the city, I will take my plunder and leave these kingdoms to rot."

Movement at the door caught my eye, but I quickly focused my attention on the crazed man taking aim at me. A figure crept into the room and I remained still to avoid alerting Alfrid of the newcomer.

"And what exactly do you believe will happen when they discover my body?" I smirked. "My Uncle may be crazed but mum _will_ find you. You had better hope she kills you instantly. I can only imagine what she will do to you…"

"M'not afraid of a bloody dwarf lass!" he tightened his grip on the bow in offense.

"You should be," I narrowed my eyes threateningly. His arm pulled at the string as he prepared to release his shot, but behind him came a fierce blow and the weapon fell to the ground in a heap. "What the bloody 'ell!"

I smiled as Bard delivered another blow to his head, dropping him to the ground. His face was grim as he gazed upon the man before he focused his attention on me.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked as his eyes fell upon the jewel. I sighed and looked at the stone once more. I searched it for any signs of a crack or even a scratch, yet I found nothing. Months of exhaustion crippled down my spine, dropping me to my knees once again.

"This is never going to end," I said in despair as my eyes clouded with tears. "I've doomed the elf to her death… doomed my company to great punishment, and for what? I cannot even scratch the surface."

"You are too hard on yourself, son." My eyes snapped to him in surprise at his soft voice. He did not glare at me for putting his daughter through turmoil, nor for dividing our kingdoms. Instead, he gazed upon me with pity. "You cannot do this on your own. You… Who else was with you?"

"Oh no," my eyes widened in fright. The sound of hoof beats grew in the distance. "Quickly! They are entering the city! I must get it away from here."

"Leave it to me," he stated before reaching for the jewel.

"No," I snapped around to face him. "He would kill you on sight."

"You are in my kingdom, you will do as I say," he spoke firmly before tossing my satchel at me. "You must trust me. Now go, draw him off. I will hide the stone."

I wanted to argue, but the hoof beats grew closer. Bard collected the stone and ran through the back door, leaving me in the dark. I slung the bag over my shoulder before bolting out the door. A pony whinnied fiercely as it was ripped to a standstill as I bolted in front of it.

"You there! Halt!" I panicked at the sound of the dwarven guard, but quickly turned down an alley where the animals would not fit. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, ducking around corners in an attempt to lose my pursuers. I did not know how long I ran, but my lungs burned within my chest by the time I reached the edge of the city.

"Find 'em!" I could hear the dwarves shout in the distance. Frightened cries began to sound from within the houses as the families of Dale were stripped of their peaceful night. I turned one last corner, before finally stopping for a rest. My breath was heavy but I was confident that there were no ears nearby to hear. After my lungs cooled slightly I dared to peek around the corner.

Torches lit the streets as dwarves scattered about on their ponies. A lump formed in my throat as I began to fear for the lives of the families. I assumed these dwarves had little understanding of the situation, but adrenaline filled their veins and I feared that they desired a fight.

It was then that I saw them enter. Dwalin yelled defiantly as he led the company into the crowd. They circled the small number of Thorin's troops. The guards were confused at being attacked by their fellow dwarves, but attempted to stand their ground. Gloin knocked the swords away from two dwarves before smashing them to ground. He held the tip of his sword to one's neck.

"I would stay down if I were you," he challenged. One after another the troops began to fall until they were outnumbered. Two new sets of hoof beats entered the streets and my heart filled with joy as mother cantered in on a pony. Beside her was a battered Raeorna, but thankfully nothing appeared serious.

"Stand down, by order of the Queen!" Mum's voice was frightening even to me. The remaining troops dropped their swords to the ground in defeat. Mother sat tall on her pony as she glared at the troops. My spirits began to lift at her stature. She was no longer the fearful dwarrowdam that Thorin had crafted her to be, instead she transformed into the fierce dam that I had known my whole life.

**Thorin POV**

My legs nearly failed me as I took in the sight before me. _Traitors! Filthy traitors!_ The voice rang loudly in my ears, igniting yet another fierce fire. Those who had been faithful to me dropped their weapons in defeat. _Weak… So weak._ Yes, I agreed. It seemed that only I was powerful enough to solve my troubles.

I spun away from the scene and stomped into the streets. With a hazy mind, my legs moved freely underneath me. A noise caught my attention and I snapped my eyes up just in time to see a dwarf sneak across the road. I scuffed at the foolish dwarf before quickly following the figure. I kept enough distance between us to remain undetected as he disappeared around the corner.

 _He stole it from you, kill him!_ The voice commanded and my body obeyed. I found myself moving forward, creeping behind the figure. My cloudy mind had no power to ignore the voice as it taunted me. _Kill, kill!_

**Fili POV**

Remembering the stone, I searched the area for any signs of my uncle. _Where was Bard?_ I took a step backwards but stumbled over my own feet. I grumbled at my foolishness and quickly scrambled to my feet. I had to help him.

I raced across the street but stopped once I reached cover behind a house. Up ahead, I could see a figure creeping up the wall that bordered the city. I smiled as I realized that Bard was still alright. I wanted to call out to him, but it seemed that I did not have to as he turned his head in my direction. I had to squint my eyes to see what the man was motioning for, but within a moment he began to slip back to the ground.

"Behind you!" He shouted in a panic.

I moved to turn around, but a paralyzing pain struck my body. I had no strength to release a scream, nor any sound above a pained gasp. My vision began to cloud as I glanced down to the sight of the pain. I could make out the knife easily, but I struggled to interpret the hand that grasped the hilt. My eyes slowly followed the arm until they reached the face of my attacker. There was no fear, no anger, nor sadness as I met his eyes. There was only acceptance.

I grunted as the blade was ripped from my flesh, but before he could step away I grasped his arms tightly.

"Look into my eyes," I groaned through the pain. My knees threatened to give away, but I mustered enough strength to stand as I faced my uncle. His eyes were milky with confusion, but his expression was empty. "I know you're in there… ugh… Please, Uncle, return to me."

My strength betrayed me and I collapsed to the ground. I gasped for breath, but the pain was too great. I weakly raised my head to see him once more. I had just enough strength to witness his face contort in emotion and panic before the darkness fell over me.

* * *

 **A/N –** DON'T PANIC! I don't like giving spoilers but I also don't like to get yelled at so I will promise you all that I am not killing Fili. :) Hope that was worth the wait.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N –** Forewarning, this chapter is a bit dark and a bit violent. Also, I hope the POV switches aren't too sudden and confusing. Feel free to leave your feedback regarding the switches and how they feel to you. I am open to changing them up a bit.

* * *

  **Thorin POV**

"Look into my eyes."

 _No!_ The ferocious voice hissed from within the darkest matter of my brain. The hands upon my arms sent a tingle of warmth down my spine as the figure shook from pain. Though the voice urged me to turn away, the dwarf's tight grasp restricted my movement. _No! It is a trick!_

"I know you're in there," the dwarf groaned in pain. "Please, Uncle, return to me."

That voice, that warm familiar voice. _Fili? What is wrong nephew?_ With my head swimming through a dense fog it was difficult to grasp the scene before me. _He is a thief, let him die!_

 _He is my kin_. I thought back at the voice, eliciting a frightening hiss. Pain scorched my head as I was attacked by the voice. However, it compared not to the pain in my heart as I watched him fall to the ground. The serpent in my mind continued to taunt me, but my heart overpowered my sickened mind. In a final attempt the voice hissed; _Go! Away from here!_

 _Silence!_ I growled at the voice. A terrible hissing pierced my brain as it became even more infuriated. Everything began to hurt as I fought against the powerful serpent taking refuge in my mind. Several times I was tempted to give into its demands, putting an end to the agony. Yet, I could not. _I am in control, be gone!_

My body was attacked by an unknown force. I could not breathe as the pain became too great. _Leave me!_ I continued to yell. Finally, after one last agonizing hiss the voice faded from my mind. The weight of a thousand suns lifted from my shoulders and I breathed heavily in shock.

"What… What is happening? Fili?" My eyes fell to the figure on the ground. My mind spun in horror as I recalled everything that has happened. "No… No!"

I dropped to my nephew's side and cradled his face.

"What have I done?" I gasped in terror. "Help!"

I yelped. My hands lowered to the open wound and I quickly pressed a cloth into it to slow the bleeding. A single pair of footsteps began to near.

"What have you done?!" The man-king shoved me away and dropped in beside me. My surprise was too great and I was unable to scold the man for his actions. He placed a finger at Fili's neck before glaring at me. "You are mad!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words could form. I wanted to deny his harsh accusation, however the figure beneath him began to shiver and I remembered what I had done. _I_ had harmed him… my own kin.

My body shook so frightfully that I could not process the rushing footsteps around us. The street became lit and surprised screams sounded from all directions. It was not until the frail shriek of my sister sounded that I was forced to focus my attention forward.

"My boy! What have you done to my boy?!" The dam leaped from her pony and scrambled towards her son. Her eyes were ferocious as they fixated upon me. "Get away from 'im! Ye' monster!"

"My Lady, no!" Dwalin stopped her before she reached me.

"He killed my son!" she sobbed and flailed against the dwarf who held her. My throat became dry as I gazed into the maddened eyes of my sister. The guilt was relentless as it pressed into every inch of my body.

"He is alive," Bard quickly stated. His eyes locked with mine. "We must focus on your son, my Lady Dís."

"Out of the way! Move, I tell you!" The wizard came running at an impressive pace for his age. "Let me through!"

"Gandalf?" I choked. It was only then that I realized I had tears rolling down my cheeks. "I beg you…"

"Save it!" he scolded and kneeled down to inspect the wound.

"You can heal it, can you not?" Bard asked.

"This is beyond me. He will need herbs and the wound must be sealed." The wizard sighed.

"What about Raeorna?" Orí looked innocently to the elf. "Tauriel was able to heal Kili! Surely you can help him?"

"Not all elves are skilled in the art of medicine," she merely shook her head. "I would likely cause more harm to the wound."

"Get him to my house, quickly!" Bard took charge and ordered the dwarves to assist him. I was pushed away even further as the dwarves surrounded the fallen prince. My heart twisted in agony as I stood back and observed them, but I remained out of their way as they carefully lifted him from the ground.

**Sigrid POV**

My eyes snapped open in horror as I sat up in my bed. I wiped the tears from my eyes before burying my head into my knees. _When will these nightmares end?_ My sheets were moistened from my own sweat and I pushed them away to relieve my overheated skin. I swung my feet to the floor and pulled a sweater over my nightgown before stepping out into the hall. A light surprised me in the kitchen and I curiously wondered who had lit the candles this early in the morn. Yet, the haunting dreams nagged at my senses and I pushed away the confusion before sitting at the table.

It had been years, so many years since my heart had been at peace. My life had been full of happy innocence for far too short a time. I remembered the joy that I had felt when I had been told of the arrival of my new baby sister. Da' had left Tilda in my arms to tend to my mother, while little Bain looked in awe at the bundle. That very same day that had brought me such joy, had also stripped away the precious innocence from my life. It had taken much time for me to realize that Tilda had been a blessing to me. After all, I had always desired a little sister to play with. Yet her coming had meant our mother's departure from this world.

I remember the hatred that I felt towards her. That terrible, shameful hatred that prevented me from holding my sister for several days after ma's death. The birth of my sister had been too much for our mother's body; that is what da' had explained to me. He had no idea that his words would spark such a fierce fire in my heart. It had taken him weeks to convince me that my behavior towards my sister was wrong. When I finally snapped out of that terrible hatred, the guilt swarmed me and continued to haunt my conscious for many months after.

As I grew, those memories never ceased to follow me. The dreams never failed to visit and remind me of my loss and wrongdoing. The horrors only continued when I began to realize my father's status during our time at the lake. I had known from a very small age that he was hated by the master and I had also known that he struggled to afford the food that we required. He would be absent for several days at a time for his work and the new nightmares emerged. I would be tormented while he was away as my brain concocted the devastating images of my father's death. One dream led to the next as the dragon came, bringing a whole new mess of frightful images. I had never told da', but I could not sleep for many nights after the attack. The moment my eyes would closed I was consumed by the sight of death. Countless bodies, burned or bloodied, all piled up around me. They would suffocate me…

For a moment, it had seemed that the tragedies were in the past as Fili entered my life. Of course he had only caused further troubles when he departed so suddenly for the Shire, leaving me behind to be tormenting by the thoughts of what could happen to him on the road. However, when he returned home, my heart began to settle. Although it was a short time ago, I had seemed so much younger. My heart had been stolen so quickly by the dwarf, but how was I to know that our courtship could never be?

My hands clenched into fists as I scolded myself; _you should have known!_ _Now, because of your foolish little crush, I am left to suffer!_ My eyes clenched shut as a wave of tears flooded my cheeks. I had been foolish. I had never known love before, not in this form at least. The feelings that emerged when the dwarf was near were far too tempting for my young heart to comprehend the consequences that would follow. We were of two different worlds. I should have known that I could never be his. Despite the impossibilities, I longed for him anyways. _How could I not?_ A simple touch of his hand sent my heart racing, chasing away the fear of my nightmares, and his kiss… It had been enough medicine for the terrors to be cured. That was until the King under the mountain became crazed.

A sound from outside interrupted my thoughts and I quickly wiped away the trails left by my tears. Da' must have been outside for some task unknown to me. _Strange,_ I thought. Father did not normally tend to duties outside of the house without informing me first. No matter what the hour might be. I rose from the table, with every intention of greeting him at the door. However, before I could even push my chair back into its rightful place, the door burst open and a flood of bodies raced into the room.

**Thorin POV**

I had to jog to keep up with the rest of the group. Fili groaned in pain from the pace, but we had no choice but to make haste as blood continued to pour from his wound. Bard guided us through the streets, ignoring the confused pleas of the innocent people whose peaceful night was ruined by our… _my_ raid. Many asked if we were at war, but with Bard at the lead they left us in peace.

"Careful, watch the stairs." Bard instructed before racing to the door. He shoved it open and the company wasted no time hauling the wounded prince into the house.

"Da'? What is happening?" A frightened voice came from inside the room. My eyes spotted the young girl as she watched in confusion as her father swiped his arm across the table to clear it.

"Lay him down," he ordered. The others gently moved to place Fili on the table. His breathing had become heavy from the short travel and his body had begun to sweat heavily. I swallowed anxiously, not knowing what I could possibly do to ease the pain.

"Fili?" A pained whisper came from the girl. Her expression struck my heart as she held her worried gaze at my nephew. The guilt only grew further as I realized that such a youngling must witness such a sight. However, it only lasted for a moment before she turned her gaze to me. The genuine sweetness from the girl that I was used to seeing vanished from her features as her eyes narrowed into a tearful glare. "You… You snake!"

"Darling no!" Bard caught her before she could fling herself upon me. "Now is not the time! I need you to fetch some herbs to relieve the pain and toss another log onto the fire."

"I will stoke the fire," Gandalf volunteered for the girl. He wasted no time to fan the flames before placing his knife into the embers. Sigrid shook with anger and confusion, but she did as she told and left the room only to return with several herbs. Oin had already begun to clean the wound, encouraging several grunts from the prince. Every groan and gasp of pain was yet another blow to my heart. The wizard cleared his throat from behind me and I quickly spun around to face him. "Dwarven hands are more equipped for this task."

"What do you speak of?" I asked but quickly realized his intentions as my eyes locked onto the heated metal. "Is there no other way?"

"The wound is too grand for other methods, this must be done." He sighed and stepped out of my way. "Thorin, prove to us now that you are with us… that you are of sane mind."

"I am not certain that I am," I spoke quietly. However, I did as he asked and stepped forth to grasp the hilt of the blade in the fire. The metal glowed from the heat as it rose from the furnace and I turned to face the others. All gazes had fallen upon me as I held the blade. Bard held the girl against his chest as silent tears fell down her cheeks, Dwalin cautiously kept a hand upon the hilt of his blade as I approached, while the others looked sorrowful as they knew what pain would come… what pain I would have to deliver.

"Hold him down," I ordered in a whisper. I felt that I had no right to makes demands to any of the dwarves, yet every single one obeyed my request. I held the burning metal over the wound, carefully position it for minimal pain. Unable to delay any longer as the blade began to cool, I pressed the metal against the skin.

I do not know which sound was worst: the sickening sizzle of the heat against blood or the pained roar that erupted from my nephew. Fili was tough, he had barely mumbled a sound when Azog sliced through his back. Yet, as the metal cauterized the wound, releasing the screams was the only relief left to be offered. His back arched from the table and the company struggled to hold him down as he thrashed. I had to scrunch up my nose as the smell of burning flesh reached my senses. Finally, when I was satisfied that the bleeding had ceased, I gladly withdrew the metal from his skin.

The screams did not fade instantly. Instead, it took several moments before his shouts turned into exhausted gasps. Oin spread some paste over the wound which seemed to calm the dwarf slightly. Even after his body went limp, his chest still heaved for breath. My eyes fell upon Bard and his daughter, who sobbed against his chest. _Poor child._ Dís also cared not to show her tears and she softly rubbed her hand along the girl's back. The other children stood cautiously at the door, having been awakened from Fili's screams.

"If only the elven king was 'ere. I've no doubt that he could've healed it with far less pain," Oin spoke softly.

"Or Tauriel. Remember how she healed Kili?" Bofur spoke up. The instant the name entered my ears, my body flinched with emotion.

"Kili?" I choked. Memories flooded my brain and I had no power left as I fell to my knees. "I have banished him… I have banished my own kin! What have I done?"

"Someone get him a pale of water." I could hear my sister order before my exhausted brain could take no more.

**Sigrid POV**

My eyes were sore from the relentless tears that had been shed. The room was quiet, far too quiet for comfort. The others had fallen asleep, scattered amongst the room. Dís' head lay uncomfortably upon the table next to her son. Fili had finally relaxed after his torturous battle and I had volunteered to keep watch over him while the others slept. Even the elf Raeorna had to retire to my room for a bit of peace after her long journey. Besides, delaying sleep was wise since I knew that the tortured cries would be waiting in my dreams.

For the past couple hours I would watch Thorin spring awake before returning to a restless sleep. There were several times that I had almost felt sorrow for the troubled king, but Fili's haunting screams reminded me of all the pain that had been caused by his uncle. My fingers moved on their own accord as the tips traced the rough hand of the dwarf. I was relieved that his skin had cooled, but my worries refused to abandon me.

Unable to remain still no longer, I rose from my chair and softly tip toed to the door. I glanced at Thorin once more, to make certain that he was lost in slumber before stepping out into the cool air. I stepped off of the porch but remained near the home in case more trouble lurked on this night.

Though my body ached from exhaustion, it was nothing compared to the pain in my chest. I had finally accepted my fate. Fili would marry Galila and I would forever live in the shadow of the mountain alone. Perhaps one day I might have healed enough to take a husband. I had not been happy about this future, but I had finally embraced the inevitable. Yet now, having the damaged dwarf returned to our home, my heart was as conflicted as ever.

When the dwarves placed him on the table, I had feared the worst. He had barely been moving and hardly breathing. His blood had poured onto the table and I had believed for certain that his time was limited. In that moment, I had no desire to carry on. Perhaps it was a foolish thing to feel, but I had hoped that the king would have ended my suffering when I lurched at him before da' stopped me. My hands covered my eyes as another wave of tears attacked. I felt so weak…

"Aw, poor poor lil' girl." I jumped at a voice behind me. I did not bother wiping away the tears, for I no longer had the strength to hide them as I faced the intruder.

"Alfrid? Where have you come from?" My voice clawed at my throat from the rough night of tears.

"That is none of your concern," he groaned before raising his arm. With the night still young, it took me a moment to understand that he held a blade at my neck. "Where is it?"

"What?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Don't play games with me! I want that stone!" He practically growled and pressed the tip of the blade against my chest. I should have been terrified, but instead I felt… relieved. I could not help but smirk.

"And here I thought that the stone only corrupted the minds of dwarves," I taunted. Alfrid began to shake in anger, but to my own amazement the fear never found me. "Do it Alfrid, strike me down. I welcome your blade."

"Why you little… Argh!" My own eyes could not keep up with the scene in front of me, as both the man and blade had been ripped away from me. Alfrid struggled to wrestle with a figure and only seconds later I heard the awful sound of metal tearing through his flesh. The scream that came from the man sent shivers down my spine and for a terrible moment I envisioned Fili as the man fell to the ground. The mountain king met my eyes after he dropped his victim and within seconds the front door burst open.

"What is going on?!" One by one the dwarves filed out onto the street.

"Sigrid!" Da' leaped off the porch to reach me. "Are you alright?!"

"I am fine, I… Wait, no, stop!" I scolded the dwarves who began to surround their king. Several of the dwarves spoke loudly in panic as they observed the fallen man. "He saved me! Put your swords down! Do you not hear me?!"

"Stand down!" Da' shouted for me. The company slowly sheathed their weapons, while the king nodded to me in thanks. "Alfrid… You never cease to bring trouble."

"Not anymore, lad." Balin laid his fingers at Alfrid's neck. "This man breaths no longer."

"Sigrid? You are shivering." I felt a heavy coat wrap around my shoulders. "Come, we must get you inside. Master Balin, please take care of the body. We shall hold a funeral in the morning."

Funeral?" One of the dwarves scuffed.

"Aye. He may have been a weasel, but he is still a man." Da' began to push me towards the house. I could not help but feel pride for my father. Even in dire moments, he still had more wisdom than I could ever hope to obtain.

A few of the dwarves remained outside, while the rest followed da' and I into the home. Father helped me return to my chair but continued to remain by my side. I glanced up at Thorin who was now standing over his nephew. Dís had awaken from the attack and kept a cautious eye on her brother as he neared her son.

"Did he do it then? Did Fili smash the stone?" Orí asked before nervously looking at his king.

"I am afraid not," da' stepped away to retrieve his satchel. He reached into the bag before revealing the bright stone. I glanced at Thorin and became worried for his actions. However, he surprised us all when he scrambled and backed away in panic.

**Thorin POV**

"Get that cursed thing out of here!" My back collided with the wall.

"Fili was unable to destroy it," Bard eyed me carefully as he spoke. The angry gem glared at me from his arms. "You know this jewel best, master Thorin. What must be done?"

"You are asking him?" The elf blurted. I had been unaware of her presence and her reddened face made it clear that she regretted speaking. Under normal circumstances I would have felt anger towards the elleth, however the jewel continued to stare me down from the man-king's arms. "Apologies, it is not my intentions to cause insult. However, I fail to see the wisdom in seeking the mountain king's help."

"It is not simply just a jewel," I choked. As I stared at the stone I could hear its vicious voice taunting me. _You cannot be rid of your demons, look what you have done!_ I clenched my eyes shut in an attempt to shield my body from the stone's ruthless grasp. _Had I simply imagined the voice?_ Regardless of my sanity, I was terrified to be taken once again. "That stone is the heart of the mountain. No harm can befall it here, it is too powerful."

I recalled the stone's earliest taunts. Long ago it wormed its way into my brain, convincing me that I could not rule the mountain alone. _I am a gift from above,_ it had told me. _To deny me, is to deny your divine rights!_

"What if we send it away? Gandalf, you could take it!" Orí cheerfully stated. "You are a wizard, surely the stone would have no power against you?"

"I am not sure, young Orí. However, I am not certain that it would be wise to separate the stone from its home. If what Thorin says is true, removing the heart of the mountain could mean the end to Erebor's success. The kingdom could fall."

"What do ye' propose then?" Gloin sneered. "It cannot remain there. Look at Fili! That blasted stone is responsible for his injury."

"Destroy it." I flinched at the raspy voice. All other gazes turned in surprise to the dwarf on the table. My heart lifted from great relief at the sight of my nephew's eyes. The lad was incredibly weak as he breathed deeply to form words, but his eyes finally found mine before he spoke. "Destroy the stone, or lose your heir… I shall not step foot in that mountain unless it is done."

"Fili," the young Sigrid placed a hand upon his forehead. The girl's gaze was full of concern and I began to recall the time she had spent within my kingdom. I had paid little attention to her visits, but as I watched her now it was clear that she had developed a friendship with my nephew. "Do not speak, your body needs to rest."

"Sigrid," he ignored her orders and turned to meet her eyes. His fingers weakly found their way to the girl's hand as he held it firmly. I raised my eyes in confusion at the strange gesture. However, even stranger yet was the words that he muttered next. "Marry me, Sigrid."

* * *

 **A/N –** I may revisit this chapter, it still feels rushed to me but I've left you guys hanging for too long! Feel free to be critical on this one, I know that it may need some tweaking

For those wondering when we will be returning to Kili and Tauriel, we have one more chapter of Fili/Thorin POV and then we will be jumping back to our favorite couple!


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N –** I cannot apologize enough for the length of time that it is now taking to get these chapters out. I want to finish this story and I am working on it, there is just so much going on at the moment. Not bad things, just busy things. There is roughly three chapters left in this story, so we are indeed nearing the end.

I know that the writing is pretty rough and this is much faster paced than normal, I am trying to get these out to you guys. I intend to hopefully return to improve the writing later, but right now I just need to get these out to you guys before I get overwhelmed.

**Thorin POV**

I had encountered many trials within my lifetime. Seldom was it that an event would take me by surprise, however as all gazes in the room turned upon me I could not help but feel flustered. I could faintly hear my sister sigh in distress before whispering something about her son's poor timing. Others scratched their necks anxiously and gripped their swords for fear of further danger. Yet, I could not begin to grasp the scene before me.

"Fili," the young girl, Sigrid, barely managed a whisper. Her eyes were widened with surprise, as she cast a worried glance at her father. Bard also appeared to struggle choosing which emotions to display: confusion, uncertainty, fear. These were the most evident features written upon his face. The sight of the flustered man-king nearly caused me to smirk at the sight. Then the realization hit me with full force.

"You?" I barely managed to gasp as I gazed upon the girl. The bravery she had shown earlier when she attempted to leap at me was nowhere to be seen as she frightfully met my gaze. Her fingers tightened around my nephew's hand, drawing his eyes in my direction. Fili held no fear as he challenged my gaze. To my own amazement there was no anger in my heart. Instead, a twinge of disappointment flooded my veins. "Daughter of men… You wish to marry a daughter of men?"

Fili watched me carefully, but remained fearless as he nodded. "Aye, Uncle. No longer will I cast aside my heart's wish. I am finished feeding your insanity, I will not marry Galila."

"Aye," Dís finally spoke up. "We are all through with that stone, brother. If it cannot be destroyed…"

"It can," I interrupted her. I swallowed anxiously as all eyes focused upon me. I could almost hear the dreaded voice at the back of my mind, screaming for me to remain silent. However, a single glance at Fili's bloodstained clothes gave me the strength to resist. "The stone can be destroyed."

"But earlier ye' said…"

"I said that it could not be harmed here," I corrected. "It is the heart of the mountain. Only dwarven tools crafted by the mountain's own metals may cause harm. We must return it to the mountain… Smash it at the throne, where it has brooded for so long. May the dust be scattered amongst the deepest parts of the mountain."

"Aye!" Dwalin growled in excitement. "Let us do it now! Before that blasted stone strikes again!"

Excited cheers in agreement quickly spread throughout the entire room.

"Settle down!" Bard ordered the room quiet as he held his youngest daughter to his side. "The night is young and we are all exhausted. These matters shall be resolved in the morning. Besides, I think um… well I think we should leave these two to speak."

He cleared his throat before glancing at the young girl hovering closely near my nephew. Fili's eyes had already begun to droop in exhaustion, but the girl's face reddened as she attempted to hide her gaze. Conflicted as I was, I could not resist a smile. I nodded before gesturing for the room to clear. "Aye. "

**Fili POV**

Several moments of silence passed since I had heard the last footsteps disappear from the room. My eyes struggled against a great weight, but the soft stroke of Sigrid's fingers at my palm encouraged them to fight the slumber. I filled my lungs with a deep breath before finding the strength to meet her gaze.

"I have dreamt of many different ways to request your hand," I told her softly as I tightened my fingers around her. "I desired to take you to the top of the mountain and wait for the sun to release its final rays as it set. I would have declared my intentions to your father, properly."

"Fili," she whispered. Tears had gathered at the tips of her lids and I did not have the physical strength to lift my hand and wipe them away. "We can't… Did you not see their faces? The dwarves? They were not exactly pleased…"

"For many years I guided my brother, teaching him all that I know. Now it was him who has taught me something." I smiled as I thought of Kili. "It matters not what they think. I am not afraid to present our bond to the mountain. Clear your mind of all your fears and I shall protect your heart."

Her head fell into my arm as she attempted to hide her smile, but she continued to shake her head. "How can you be certain that this will end well?"

"I am not," I chuckled before gently lifting her chin. "However I no longer fear the unknown. As long as you are by my side."

"Stubborn dwarf," she smirked before hiding her gaze once more. Her fingers toyed with my palm as I suffered her silence. It was many moments later when she finally smiled. "You understand that my father will kill you before the wedding? Asking for a lady's hand before speaking with her da'."

"Is that an acceptance?" Her teary eyes and widened smile should have been enough to answer, yet my heart desired to hear it from her lips.

"Yes," she nodded before dropping her head to my chest.

"Easy love," I grunted in pain as she neared my wound. I normally would have expected her to pull back in apology. Instead, she quickly silenced me with a kiss. The night had been long and full of great pain, but in that moment I had never felt greater joy.

**Thorin POV**

Shame. That is was I felt from the very moment my feet stepped forth into the mountain. Dwarves watched me cautiously, averting their eyes as I passed. Dams hugged their younglings tightly to their side as I passed. I had once taken pride in the way my people looked to me. Twelve dwarves had followed me on the dangerous quest to reclaim the mountain, knowing that it would be costly. Yet, they had followed me into the battle because of their trust and respect. Now, I saw only fear in my people's eyes.

I lowered my eyes to the floor as we navigated through the familiar halls. Our movements were slow as we all worked together to ensure a painless trip for the wounded prince. His lips were sealed to fight back the painful groans as they carried him, however a few has slipped on our journey over.

"Bring him to the healing room," Dís ordered.

"No," Fili objected with a grunt. "I want to see it."

Bard tightened his grip on the satchel around his shoulder, taking in his meaning. It seemed that everyone understood because no one, not even the worried dam fought the matter. We all continued to the throne room, where we would find the center of the mountain. The closer our footsteps took us to the throne, the faster my heart began to pound. I became terrified that my mind would be taken captive once more. This could not happen. I had already caused too much damage and could not bare to harm those I love any further.

"Set it on the throne," I commanded as we entered the large room. Bard was quick to obey, but the fellow dwarves looked at me in question.

"We will likely damage it," Gloin stated. His heavy hammer leaned against his shoulder as he awaited orders to make use of the weapon.

"It matters not," I ignored his worries. As Bard removed the heavy stone from the satchel, the rest of us circled the throne. Several dwarves prepared their hammers as they stepped forth. "My grandfather was wrong about this jewel. It was never a gift… It was a curse."

"Perhaps it was a test," Gandalf spoke. "A test meant to challenge the dwarves, to find Erebor's rightful king."

"Then I have failed," I met the wizard's eyes tiredly.

"No," he grinned before glancing back at the stone. "Your trial is not over yet."

"Aye," I spoke in a whisper. I raised my arm defiantly, signaling for the faithful dwarves to prepare their strike. All fell in line as they gripped the handles of their axes and maces. "Let us be rid of this curse. Smash it!"

I dropped my arm forcefully. Dwalin was the first to smash his weapon against the stone. The jewel fought against the heavy blows, but after a few strikes a crack began to form.

 _No!_ The voice roared in my head. My fists clenched tightly as I fought against the terrible screams. Every attack on the stone became an attack in my own mind, yet not once did I call for them to cease. The progress of damage was slow, but the stone finally began to shatter. As the stone crumbled, so did the screech in my head. The dwarves continued to attack the stone, until every hardened morsel turned to dust. Only when the presence of the stone's evil vanished from my mind entirely did I call for them to halt.

"Gather the dust," I ordered Balin. He was more than eager to move quickly towards the powder. After carefully collecting every last inch of the particles he handed the pouch to me. I carefully grasped it before walking to the ledge. "Never again shall this evil hold power over a King in this mountain."

With a single twist of the hand the dust was released from the pouch and we all watched the particles disappear into the darkness.

* * *

"I believe we have much to discuss," Bard spoke awkwardly from beside me. I sighed deeply as I stared upon the same scene as he. His daughter hovered over my nephew as he attempted to rest in his bed. She refused to leave his side and by the smile on Fili's face, I did not think that he minded.

"Aye," I sighed once more. "It appears that we have a wedding to plan."

"That is the least of my worries, Thorin Oakenshield." Bard narrowed his eyes at me. "I fear leaving my daughter to live under your protection."

"She will not be under my protection," I glanced at Fili. "She will be under the care of Erebor's king… Erebor's new king."

The man was silent for quite some time, but I could feel his eyes upon me in a confused gaze. However, before either of us could discuss the matter further, a new voice stole my attention.

"Your majesty," the soft voice strained my heart. As I met Galila's gaze I recalled all that I had put the dam through. My spirits fell as I saw the innocence behind her eyes.

"My Lady," I bowed my head to her, both in respect and of shame. "I have no right to seek your forgiveness, nor can I make it up to you…"

"No disrespect my King, but I do not seek your apology." The dam swallowed nervously. "I only wish to ask what I intended on my first visit to the mountain. I wish to return to Erebor, for a permanent stay."

Her request left me stunned for a moment and it took all my strength to speak. "After all that I have put you through… You still desire to stay?"

The dam hid her gaze from me, but her reddened face was easy to see. "Yes, my king."

"Please, do not speak so formally to me. I do not deserve your respect," I smiled to her as she lifted her gaze. "You may call me Thorin and I will gladly grant your request."

Another blush appeared upon the dam's face, but this time she was capable of producing a smile. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," I nodded in respect. My eyes drifted to the injured dwarf and I noticed my sister's presence. I glanced around the room for the elf, but I failed to find her. "Excuse me, Galila. I must tend to a few duties."

She nodded in understanding before backing away and I took my leave. Dís noticed my expression and left her son to meet me.

"Where is your elven friend?" I asked quickly. "I believe an apology is in order."

"Save your apology," she merely smirked. "Raeorna was more than happy to be of service. Besides, she is not here. I have asked her for a favor. She is hastily on her way to Rivendell to collect my son."

"Kili?" My heart churned at the thought of my youngest nephew. I too longed to see him once more. "That is a long journey."

"Traveling is her duty. Besides, I think the work shall ease her conscience." Her expression twisted in confusion and sorrow, but I did not dwell upon it.

"You should not have sent her. I plan to depart tomorrow to seek him myself." Dís widened her eyes as she gazed upon me. "I am responsible for driving him away. It must be I who brings him home. Now excuse me sister, I must speak with your eldest."

I felt guilty for leaving her in her confused stare, but there was far too much that had to be done. I desired to depart hastily, but I could not leave my kingdom unprepared.

"Fili, we must speak." I politely nodded to the girl, seeking her departure. She quickly understood and nodded in return before taking her leave.

"What is it Uncle?" he said tiredly.

"We cannot delay talking about Erebor's future," I sighed.

"The kingdom will be fine," he let his lids fall for a moments rest. "It has seen far worst."

"You are wrong," I shook my head. His eyes opened and he met my gaze in curiosity.

"What could possibly be worst that a dragon attack?" he smirked.

"A kingdom attacked by its own king." I swallowed deeply as his eyes awoke in understanding. "There would be no resolution this time. Never again could I face these dwarves as king."

"They will heal," he insisted. "They will forgive you."

"Undoubtedly. Which is why I depart in the morn." I watched my nephew's eyes grow large as words swelled up in his throat. I lifted a hand to stop him. "I must right all of my wrongdoings, beginning with your brother. I am going to bring him home."

"I am coming with you," he stated before attempting to climb out of the bed. I quickly held him back to the mattress.

"I forbid it. Your wounds require time to heal and I do not wish to delay my search. Far too much time has passed since I have seen my youngest nephew. Besides, I need you here. Your kingdom must adjust to their new king."

"What are you saying Uncle?"

"It is time," I offered him a light smile. "It is time for you to sit upon the throne."

"Uncle…" His gaze fixated upon mine in surprise. I could not help but chuckle.

"Fear not. Your coronation shall await my return, than we shall host a proper ceremony."

"How exactly do you think I am capable of handling such duties in my condition?" he tested.

"Well, I think your, um… bride-to-be has every intention of remaining by your side. You yourself have trained her. She is more than capable of assisting you."

It was a rare sight to witness the lad's face redden. He cleared his throat before nodding and I responded with a smile. I placed my hand upon his shoulder.

"You will make a great king, nephew." For a moment, a smile broke upon the dwarf's face. However, it quickly vanished.

"You will return, won't you?" he asked in worry.

"Fret not, my boy. I shall return," I promised. Before I left his side, I gave him one final promise. "With your brother."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N -** Man, does it feel good to post and update... Here is the long awaited return to Kiliel! Thanks for sticking with the story everyone, your support is unbelievably awesome!

* * *

**Kili POV**

I drew my daggers as I stalked around the house. The tall grass blew in the wind, concealing the intruder from my sight. Yet, I knew _it_ was there. I remained low as I stalked the slight movements of the stealthy invader. My fingers tightened around the handle of my knife as I prepared to strike at the foolish being who dared to threaten our peace. Another rustle in the grass ahead sent a shiver down my spine. Wasting no more time and with a defying yell, I leapt forward.

"Argh!" My feet pounded on the ground, sending a small creature away in a panic. My muscled relaxed as I took in the invader's form. The small rabbit tore deeper into the grass out of fright. To my side, I could hear Armand blow through his lips. When my gaze met the red horse I could have sworn that I had seen the animal roll his eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"Kili." I froze at Tauriel's voice. My attention sprung to her in panic as she stood at the door impatiently. My eyes fell to her swollen stomach in a panic. As it always did, the sight of her enlarged belly filled me with both great joy and fear. "You are being ridiculous."

"Love, I told you to wait in the house! There could be bandits out here, or wolves… or rabid squirrels!" I complained, but she merely rolled her eyes and stepped into the fresh air.

"There is nothing out here but a crazed dwarf," she sighed in exhaustion while moving to step off the porch. I quickly moved to her side to assist her down the steps.

"Are you certain that this is wise? You seem far too tired for a walk," I observed. The elf's irritation with me was evident, but my worry for the little one inside her took priority.

"It would not be so tiresome if you had not forced this armor upon me," she said grumpily. "I cannot stand another day without seeing the forest."

"But…" I was about to complain further, but her glare ensured me that this venture would happen with or without my blessing. I choked down my fears and remained quiet as we left the house. Her legs were more than capable of handling the task, however her swollen belly made it difficult for the traveling. Therefore, I remained near in case she stumbled. My hand never left the safety of my dagger, for fear of danger. No evil had visited our peaceful lives since the loss of our daughter, yet I refused to take any chances of dropping my guard. I would not fail again to protect my family.

After only a short time of walking, Tauriel had already become noticeably tired. It was strange to see her this way. In all of the time I had known her she had never been so easily fatigued. The life growing inside her had begun to take its tole upon the elf's body shortly after the elf began to show. Her condition had kept me on edge for the past several months. The memory of the pain that had gripped us both after the loss of _Aðal_ had never left my mind.

"Perhaps you should rest," I suggested cautiously. Lately her temper had been easy to flare and I no longer knew what words I spoke would anger the elf. To my own amazement, she merely nodded before finding a soft place in the grass. I helped her to sit before taking my place beside her.

"I did not imagine that carrying a child would be so exhausting," she grunted as her head fell back to the ground. Her hands never left the comfort of her belly.

"Well, you are an elf," I smiled. "Attempting to carry a dwarf's child."

"What is your meaning?" Her tone made it evident that she was less than pleased with my comment. I quickly raised my hands in defense.

"I simply meant that your body was not made to carry a dwarf," I offered calmly. Her temper appeared to fade but she narrowed her eyes once more before returning her head to rest in the grass. I could not help but smirk at her unpredictable mood and moved to rest my head atop my child; careful not to place too much weight over the little one. I had not meant to fall asleep, yet the warmth from the sun and the soft nudges at my cheek from my child brought me a mighty sense of comfort. In a matter of mere moments my eyes drifted comfortably closed.

**Tauriel POV**

The sun peaked through the leaves above me, soaking delightfully into my skin. My breath was steady as I rested in the meadow. Kili appeared to have drifted off into a light slumber as he curled around me. His arm cradled my swollen stomach protectively as his head rested against it. I could not resist a smirk as I began to think that he spent more time with my midsection than me.

A soft pressure within my stomach brought yet another smile, while Kili groaned in disappointment.

"I am not certain that this child likes me," he grumbled against my skin. "I may receive a bruise from all of these blows."

"Be grateful," I smiled. "The little one must go through me to reach you."

His grip around my tummy tightened as he chuckled. He lifted his head and moved even closer to my stomach. "I want to meet you little one. It is tiresome, not knowing what to call you."

"I have tried to tell you the baby's gender several times," I groaned. "You have insisted upon waiting for this knowledge."

"I know, I know," he rested his head on my belly. "I am impatient is all."

"You could know what the little one is," I pointed out, not without a smile. "But, you are stubborn…"

"I want to be surprised," he hushed me while his fingers massaged the soft spots between the armor protecting our child. I wanted to sigh at the attire that had been forced upon me, but the joy upon his face from the baby's kicks kept all irritation at bay. However, in a single moment all peace had left his features and he was on his feet. "Kili?"

"Someone is coming." He drew his weapon. I had nearly rolled my eyes at his overprotective behavior, but then I heard the soft hoof beats in the distance. I moved to my feet as quickly as my tired body would allow me to, but when I reached for my blade I felt nothing. I glared at the dwarf; remembering his refusal to allow such a weapon to be strapped so closely to our baby. Only now, I feared that I needed my faithful blades.

"Put your blade down," I ordered gently. Standing closely behind him, I brought my hand to his and encouraged him to lower the weapon. "It is far easier to seek peace without appearing threatening."

Kili's arms fell wide to his sides; shielding the baby from danger. However, as I took in the figure atop the horse, my heart pranced with excitement.

"Raeorna?" I widened my eyes in surprise. Kili relaxed in front of me as the elleth halted her horse with a smile.

" _Gi suilon, mellon_ ," she greeted before dismounting. Her expression turned humorous as she gazed upon our attire. "Are you going to war?"

"Well," I could not help but chuckle. "It is the only way Kili would allow me to leave the house."

She raised her brow in question, but I was quick to move beside my husband; revealing my swollen midsection.

"Tauriel," she gasped softly in surprise. "You are… A child? I did not think it would be possible, given your differences… Oh, I am sorry, that was rude of me."

"Indeed," Kili grumbled.

"It is alright Raeorna," I quickly spoke over the dwarf. I placed my hand upon his shoulder for comfort. "Do not be angry, she did not know."

"We should head home," he turned away without acknowledging my words. I considered calling for him as he stomped away towards our home, but I sensed that he desired some space to himself.

"I have upset him," Raeorna stepped beside me, but I merely shook my head.

"Much has happened since you departed," I answered plainly. As the butterfly kisses continued within me, I began to notice how much the rest of my body ached. "Come, you must stay for dinner."

* * *

We had found Kili exactly where I had thought that he would be. Raeorna released a small gasp as she observed him tending to the flowers surrounding our daughter's grave.

"You lost a baby," she sighed softly beside me. My hands fell to cover my belly instinctively as I blinked away tears. I could not speak, but I offered a nod. Our visits with Aðal were frequent, but time would never fully relieve me of grief. With the new child forming within me, I could not allow myself to succumb to the grief again. My feet moved on their own accord until I found myself kneeling beside the dwarf. His nimble hands worked carefully around the flowers as he tugged away the weeds.

"These pesky things won't go away," he muttered with a smile.

"I do not think you mind busying your hands," I returned a smile. "Especially for our daughter."

"Indeed I do not," he agreed. He brushed dirt off of his hands before relaxing beside me to gaze upon the beautiful garden that we had made for Aðal. It was in that moment of peace that my stomach decided to growl angrily. Kili chuckled before rising to his feet. "I will get dinner started. Raeorna, no doubt you are hungry from your travels?"

"I do not want to burden you." I turned to glance at the conflicted elf. She gazed anxiously at the stone near us, but I merely smiled before rising to my feet.

"Do not be foolish. You are more than welcome here."

**Kili POV**

The day moved swiftly after our visitor's arrival. After several months of barricading Tauriel safely within our home, it was quite the joy to see a new face. She kindly placed another log into the fireplace, providing a comforting wave of warmth throughout the house. Tauriel's head rested upon my leg, having drifted to sleep several moments ago. My fingers moved gently through her hair, encouraging the rest.

"Elves are not normally so exhausted," Raeorna observed nervously. "Even for an elf with child… Perhaps she should see Elrond."

"He visited not more than two weeks ago," I merely smiled. "The baby is fine, as is she. She has been through much, and sleep has become much of a habit for her."

"So you will deliver the baby yourself?" She asked out of concern.

"Of course not," I smirked. "I do not dare trust myself with such a task. We will travel to Rivendell soon. I desired to go long ago, but Tauriel wished to be home for as long as possible. She does not wish to have such distance between our daughter."

"I understand," she nodded in sorrow. Her fingers fiddled nervously as she watched me. Her mouth opened to speak more than once, but each time her lips closed tightly. "Well, I wish you both the best. I am certain that I shall see you in Rivendell."

"You are leaving?" I raised my brow as she began moving towards the door.

"I must go to Elrond. Much time has passed since we have spoken. I mustn't forget that I have pledged my service to him," she answered with a smile. Her eyes moved to gaze upon the sleeping elf. "Besides, I must send word to Thranduil."

My heart raced as I recalled the purpose of her journey. "Have you heard nothing from the mountain?"

"I…" she looked at me nervously. Her mind appeared to race as she struggled to find her speech. "I am sorry Kili. You mustn't worry about Erebor right now. Focus your energy upon your new family."

My heart dropped deeply. I do not know what I expected after all this time; for Thorin to cure himself, for Fili to take his love and escape, for mother to give some sort of sign… I sighed in disappointment. At the very least, I had hoped for some sort of news from my family.

"Do not despair, young dwarf. All will end well," she offered a smile. I forced a smile and nodded. "We shall tend to your mountain home after your child has arrived. Farewell master dwarf, I shall see you soon."

"Aye," I answered quietly as she closed the door behind her. Tauriel stirred against my leg from the noise.

"Raeorna?" she whispered tiredly. "She has left already?"

"Do not worry, we shall see her soon," I promised softly. "We must join her in Rivendell soon."

She merely returned her head to my lap with a grunt. "The baby is still young and will not be here for quite some time. There is no need to rush to Imladris."

"How can you be certain?" I argued nervously. She was positive that the child would remain with her for longer; for as long as an elven baby would normally stay in a mother's womb. It was becoming tiresome, having to remind her that the child was only half-elven.

"We can travel in a week's time, if that will please you," she finally agreed. I was surprised that she did not fight the matter, but my relief was too great to dwell upon the matter. As the weight of her head fell deeper into my leg, I smiled before carefully standing and collecting her body into my arms. She had grown heavier these past months, but I held her with ease as I carried her to our bed. By the time I laid her body on the mattress, she had already fallen back to sleep.

I sat at the edge of the bed for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall with each steady breath. Ironically, as sleep became easier for her, it had become terrifying for me. Ever since that dreadful time where she was nearly lost to me, I feared to close my eyes. If I were to wake to her lifeless body, I would not be able to carry on. I remained that way for many moments, before the fear of nightmares were crushed beneath my heavy lids. I lowered my head and kissed the swollen stomach once more.

"I shall see you soon, little one."

* * *

"Kili…"

"Mhm," I groaned tiredly. My mind was still heavy from being wakened to early.

"Kili!" Tauriel shook my shoulders. I released a growl as I forced myself up. The morning sun hit my eyes unkindly and I closed them tightly to avoid its rays.

"What?" I asked grumpily before blinking my eyes open. My irritation faded immediately as I noticed the fright in her eyes. She breathed heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilating. I sat up in a panic to scoot closer to her. "What is wrong?"

"I think that it is time," she breathed. Her hand gripped the fabric over the baby and I began to panic myself as I took in her meaning.

"Oh, Mahal…"


	56. Chapter 56

**Friends! Far too long has it been since I have spoken to you all, so here is my gift to you! I nicely longish chapter filled with gloriousness! At least I hope so… Please enjoy this chapter, for your beautiful patience has earned so much more than I can ever offer you!  
**

**Kili POV**

I moved around the house in a panic, gathering towels and other materials that I thought may be useful for the delivery. Out of sight from the elf, I moved in a panic. However, I forced myself to take a deep breath and transformed my frantic features into a calm façade as another pained groan sounded from the other room. I rushed back to her bedside. Tauriel had long since given up any attempts to hide her pain. Her breath was heavy as she fiercely gripped the sheets around her. My throat swelled uncomfortably as I stood watching her struggle through her torment. My Tauriel was strong and did not succumb to pain easily; leaving me to imagine what kind of torture she was receiving. It tore my heart apart, knowing that I could do nothing to ease the pain.

I placed the towels near the bed and when I tried to move away, her hand grasped my arm tightly. I stopped immediately to turn towards my wife. Her eyes were swollen with tears and her body shook uncontrollably.

"Is it supposed to be this way?" she begged for an answer.

"I think so," I replied before remembering my duty to keep her calm.

"I'm scared, Kili." Her sob struck my entire body, but I forced myself to remain composed.

"You needn't be," I promised with a smile. I brought my hand up to hold her cheek. "All will be well, my love."

"No… It is too soon! It is far too soon!" she sobbed. "I should have listened to you. I should have gone to Rivendell long ago…"

"Tauriel," I forced a smile. "I promise you, it will be okay."

"How can you be certain?" she continued to doubt me.

"I uh… I spoke to Elrond when last we met. He mentioned that this may happen, given our differences." I lied.

"Truly?" she glanced at me in surprise. I forced a smile to mask my discomfort. It brought me no pleasure to lie to her, but I was desperate to keep her calm. I nodded plainly and reached to move a strand of hair from her eyes. The moisture on her skin only deepened my fright. Seldom was it that I witnessed an elf sweat, in fact the only moment I recalled seeing her in such a state was after she had been poisoned long ago.

My stomach twisted and I feared that I would vomit. I knew nothing of childbirth. Elrond promised me that his healers would be prepared, yet he was not here. I frantically searched for a solution; some way to contact the elf Lord, but I could not. I briefly considered releasing Armand, but even a horse as smart as he wouldn't understand such a command. I desperately wished that I had a raven, a dove, or even a blasted dog that could attract the elf Lord with haste. With great dismay, I knew that the only solution was to race atop the horse myself.

I glanced back to her as she panted from exhaustion. Her eyes closed as she was rewarded with a moment of relief, before the next wave of pain was to come. I feared to speak my mind. The thought of leaving her for even a moment was terrifying, but the thought of losing both her and our babe was even worst.

"Tauriel," I gulped. Her eyes remained closed, but her fingertips searched for my hand. She squeezed my fingers lightly, giving me her attention. "I think that I should go to Rivendell."

In a single instant, her eyes snapped open and her fingers formed a deadly grip upon my arm. "What? You cannot! I need you…"

"Elrond should be here, if something were to go wrong…" She squeezed my arm even tighter, as her body began to shiver. My heart pounded in fear of her stress.

"Do not leave me… Please." Her body shook as she continued to grasp my arm firmly. My mind spun anxiously as I searched for an answer. However, I knew that it would be foolish to leave her alone in this state.

"Okay, okay. I will go nowhere," I nodded. "I will not leave your side."

Her eyes were untrusting as she blinked away tears. Though, she was unable to dwell any longer before another wave of pain struck. I encouraged her to lie back as her grip intensified from the pain. I swallowed deeply before taking a seat beside her and prepared for the long day ahead.

**Thorin POV**

The ponies had worked themselves to a sweat long before the sun reached mid-day. The long travels had been good for my restless mind. The troubles of the previous months would undoubtedly never cease to haunt my dreams, but the distance between the elven valley and the mountain was relieving. It was strange how comforting I found the sight of Rivendell to be. It was not so long ago that I had despised the wizard's insistence that we take refuge here, yet now I welcomed the sight.

"The tracks go this way," Dwalin yelled from the front of the pack. I narrowed my eyes in question before kicking my pony forward. He pointed at the day-old hoof prints and my eyes followed the path leading away from the elvish valley.

"Dis! I thought you said the elfling was traveling to Rivendell?" I asked grumpily. My sister merely groaned from the back of the pack. My trust in this elf wore thin, but we had little choice against following Raeorna. Only she knew of my nephew's dwelling; she would bring us to Kili.

"Travel to Rivendell if you so desire, brother. I am going to see my son," she growled before nudging her pony to follow the tracks. Loyal to their duties, Ori and Nori protected their Queen as they flanked each side of the stubborn dam. The rest of the dwarves glanced at me nervously, uncertain of whom to follow. There had been a time when Dis' rebellious actions would have sent me into an uncontrollable rage. Yet, now I did not feel worthy to give my own people orders. For the past several months of our travels, it was Dis who led us forward. However, I had found that her leadership was a gift to my sanity. It was a relief for the dam to take my place, for the months of travels were a time for me to sort my thoughts.

"Move on," I finally ordered the dwarves. Within moments the rest of the crew had crowded around Dis and I took my place at the front once again, leaving my sister safely in the back of the pack. Part of me had known that she would come on this journey whether I approved or not, but I have remained fearful as we traversed the wild. Dis was one of the strongest dwarrowdams I had ever known, yet her experience in battle was slim at best. I agreed to allow her on this journey under the condition that she would remain guarded and away from danger. Nevertheless, I swallowed my fears and looked on as we entered the final stretch of our journey.

**Kili POV**

Hours, long excruciating hours, had passed with very little change. It had felt like days had gone by as I watched her struggle through each contraction. It had not taken long for the pain to spark her temper. My attempts to console her had resulted in ridicule from the elf. I stood outside the room, allowing her some privacy until the baby was truly ready to come. I didn't blame her of course; for the harsh words that she spoke to me. The pain was obviously great.

Outside I could hear a whinny from the hungry horses in their pasture. I sighed and walked to the window, allowing my forehead to rest against the glass. Armand gnawed at what little blades of grass were available to him, while my pony chewed at the fence out of boredom. I could not help but smile at the troublesome pony and made a silent promise that I would take her for a ride as soon as time would allow. As another moan sounded from the other room, I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed. I was desperate for this torment to end. _How many hours had passed?_ Memories of our lost daughter would not cease to prod my brain, reminding me of the dangers that child bearing brought. I wanted to bang my head against the glass, cursing myself for not obeying my instinct earlier. I should have fetched Elrond. She needed an elven healer.

The pony squealed once more, causing me to sigh. I would have to be quick in gathering their feed, knowing that Tauriel would not be pleased with such distance between us. Another cry from the horses demanded my attention. Both animals perked their ears in curiosity towards the road. A moment of excitement coursed through my veins as their call was returned. Slowly, a strange horse and rider began to move towards our path. _How did Elrond know to come?_

My excitement faded quickly, as one after another more horses walked into view. I realized quickly that the animals were far too short to be a horse. The sun danced off the shiny armor of the riders. Dwarves, not elves, were mounted upon the beasts. To my own surprise, a flash of anger came first. _How dare this war-band come stomping into my own safe haven?_ However, as they advanced, my thoughts became rational and fear rightfully took hold. I counted at least ten; ten fully armed dwarves. With Tauriel in such a state, I numbered only one.

My mind raced for a solution. I wondered if they would pass the house, thinking it abandoned. A simple whinny from Armand reminded me that this solution was folly. _Of all the days for a pack of dwarves to come marching in…_ I thought in irritation. The dwarf at the front ordered for a halt as he took in the view, but it was not until he removed his helm did my heart truly fall.

I could not think. I could not comprehend why he would have come, nor could I remember how long it had been since I had seen those features. Those dark, grim features. The dark gaze that my property received from the mountain king did nothing to settle my nerves. I could only stare in shock at my uncle and his army.

"Kili?" A concerned whimper from the other room jolted my stalled heart back to life. The fear in her voice assured me that she was well aware of their presence. I desired to speak to her, to assure her that all would be peaceful. However, I could not bring myself to promise such a lie. My body began to shiver as I imagined what my Uncle would do when he learned that an elf would bare my child. I began to recall his actions when I had declared our intentions to wed. He had quickly drawn his sword to end her life before I stopped him. Only now, he had followers to stop me from saving her. My stomach churned as I envisioned his actions against my family.

I wasted no time in gathering my sword. With no time to gather my armor, I belted my sword and grasped my bow. In a matter of moments I was ready to charge outside to confront my Uncle, but I stopped as I passed the door to our bedroom. Tauriel was still as she gazed at me in concern. I simply nodded to her, "it will be okay. I _will_ protect you."

**Thorin POV**

"Dwalin, silence your pony. We do not want to cause a panic." I ordered. He tugged at his reins and the pony ceased its calling. "Are you certain that this is it?"

"Ay, tha's the lad's pony and the lass' horse," Dwalin answered. "I've no doubt that they are here."

I glanced at the small house. It was obviously built for an elf, yet the craft held features of a dwarven craftsman. _Could Kili have truly built this?_ The thought alone was impressive. I would not have believed my nephew to be capable of such craftsmanship. I turned in my saddle and glanced at my followers. From the faces that I could see underneath the helms, there were only smiles and expressions of excitement. I on the other hand could not rid myself of the anxiety that I felt. _What could I possibly say to him?_ This entire journey passed and I had yet to find the words that would be worthy of my nephews ears.

"Let's move on," I sighed deeply, knowing that I had to face these troubles whether I liked it or not. However, as I was turning in my saddle, the pony beneath me bolted to the side as an arrow burrowed in the ground in front of him. I quickly gathered my reins to regain control of the beast. As I glanced up, my eyes were drawing to the arrow pointed at my forehead.

"The next one will go between your eyes. Turn your ponies and go!" the figure growled. So much time had passed since I had heard his voice. For a moment, I had forgotten the arrow aimed at my head. My insides churned as I met the eyes of my youngest nephew. "I mean it!"

"Kili! Oh lad, ye'r a sight for sore eyes!" Bofur exclaimed, yet Kili did not budge. His deadly stare never left my gaze, but the lad could not fool me. Fear was evident within his eyes and it was impossible to miss the shiver in his arms.

"We have not come to fight," I managed to choke out. "I do not wish for this reunion to be met with conflict."

"Are you truly so mad that you think me so foolish to believe you speak truthfully?" he sneered. "Leave, now!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could a loud scream sounded from the home behind him. Kili let his guard down as his head snapped back to the house for a moment, but he was quick to turn back to me. Now, there was no hiding the tears in his eyes. "Please… leave."

"What is…" I began to ask, but a ruckus sounded from the back of the pack. I peeked over my shoulder to see Dis shoving her way through the crowd.

"Out of m' way! Move it!" Even the ponies backed away as she stomped passed.

"Mum?" The sight of his mother calmed the lad in a single instant. His arms relaxed and the bow fell to the ground. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he collapsed to his knees.

"Kili," Dis gazed at her son in worry, pushing aside her emotions after so much time being separated. "What is wrong with your elf?"

"Mum, I… I don't know what to do," the last of the lad's bravery fell as he broke down in front of his mother. Dis was quick to pull her son to his feet and she took his face into her hands. "I think something is wrong. The baby… it's been hours…"

"Be calm, my son. Now, bring me to her." Kili scrambled backwards towards his home with his mother trailing closely behind. Whispers erupted from the pack. It took me a moment to recover from my daze as his words assaulted me. Without thinking, I dismounted and thrust my reins towards the nearest dwarf.

"Dwalin, watch over them. Do not let them near the house." I waited for his nod before following the pained cries. I knew that my decision was unwise, but my curiosity overwhelmed me. It had been far too long since I had spoken to my youngest nephew, and his distress was unsettling. The groans of pain coming from the house were also little help in calming my curiosity. In a matter of moments I was gently pushing the door open.

The small house was impressive on the inside. If the cries were not so loud I would have stopped to admire the craftsmanship of the furniture. Instead, I followed the sounds that led me through the house. As I neared the frame of the door, I was cautious in my movements. It was quite evident that Kili did not want me near his elf, so I was careful to remain hidden from his sight. The distinct chestnut hair was the first thing I noticed as I peeked into the room. The elfling was covered in sweat as her chest heaved from exhaustion. Even with my frustration for the elves of Mirkwood, I could not help but feel pity for the elf. Joined at the hand, she clutched at her mate for comfort.

"The babe must be turned," Dis told them as she felt the swollen tummy. She shook her head nervously. "I haven't done this myself before, I am afraid that I will cause further harm."

"I can assist you," the words raced from my mouth before I realized what I had done. The elf's eyes widened in fear, as the two dwarves cast an angry glare at me.

"I think it's best ye' wait outside, brother."

"Dis," I argued and stepped into the room. "I was there for you during your labor, I know what to do."

"I will not allow it," Kili growled. It brought me great distress to hear such venom coming from my nephew, especially when it was directed to me. I looked from the lad to his mother.

"Sister, it takes but one glance to see that she is suffering. This task must be treated with care. I can help her," I attempted to convince her. The sincerity must have been evident in my eyes, for she merely sighed before meeting her son's eyes.

"He can help us, Kili," she promised him. He turned his glare to her but has he opened his mouth to argue the elf released another moan in distress. Dis laid her hand upon his arm and spoke to him tenderly. "You must trust me."

He looked ready to fight the matter further, but his desperation appeared to overcome his better judgment. As Dis beckoned me forward, I cautiously moved to the bed. The elf watched me cautiously as I raised my hands to settle over the baby. I immediately began to regret my decision to volunteer as my hands touched her skin. If matters were to take a turn for the worst, it would be by my hand that the pain was caused. Nevertheless, I forced my petty fears aside and began my work.

I could feel the glare of distrust from my nephew as I worked to turn the child. The elf admirably suppressed her groans as my fingers moved along her stomach. An act to calm her husband, no doubt. A spark of fondness erupted within me at the gesture. I wanted to remain near, but I knew that I was pushing my luck. As soon as my job was complete, I retreated to the door.

A short time later, I was pleased to see much progress being made. I began to tour the small home to give them privacy. As I walked around the house, I imagined the memories that were hidden within these walls. Memories of their courtship, their marriage, the pregnancy. Memories that could not be shared with their loved ones, because of me. However, the realization struck and vanished the saddening thoughts. Kili had taken a wife. Kili would be a father.

My legs failed me and I fell to the couch. Several emotions coursed through my veins. Excitement, yet surprise at the thought and a large dose of regret. For a moment, it had seemed that the elf's screams had ceased… No, they truly had ceased. Only they had been replaced by those of another. Another whose voice was much smaller. I pushed myself to my feet and followed the sound of the small wails.

The last time that I had heard such a sound, it was from Kili himself as he entered the world for the first time. My heart danced at the memory as the cries echoed in my ears. I had entirely forgotten about my desire to give them privacy as I reached the bedroom door, but fortunately it did not matter.

All attention had been stolen by a tiny figure in Dis' hands. Kili stood still beside his mate. Although the elf was clearly exhausted she was alert as they both stared with wide eyes at their creation. Dis glanced at the couple with a smile.

"It's a lad," she spoke with pride. With Kili stuck in his daze, Dis released the babe from his mother and gently cleaned him before beckoning for her own son to join her. Kili obeyed without relaxing his widened gaze.

He almost looked frightened as his fingers touched the newborn for the first time. As the wailing baby was placed into his hands, a tear slipped from his eyes. He brought the shivering child into his arms and held him close to his warm body. His breath caught as he laughed through a storm of tears.

"Hello, little one," he greeted his son. He stood there marveling at the lad for quite some time. His body swayed gently as he attempted to calm the child. It was Dis who had to nudge him towards his wife. The elf was patiently waiting in her bed as she observed them with a smile and not without some tears of her own. Kili adjusted his hold on the babe before bringing him to the mother.

The elf took her son and brought the babe close to her body. The baby's wails began to cease as he found comfort in his mother's grasp. Kili leaned in close next to his elf as the gleamed at their son.

"He is small," Dis whispered in concern beside me. "Very small."

"Aye," I agreed. "But, I've no doubt that he will endure."

"What makes you so certain?" She asked.

"He is of strong blood," I smiled while gazing at his parents. They began to genty fight for their son's attention as he attempted to open his eyes. Both parents leaned in close to meet their young one, whispering soft greetings as his eyes opened for the first time.

"Hello little one," the elf greeted. Kili pressed his forehead against his wife's to catch a glimpse of his son's eyes. The babe struggled to keep his eyes open, but he cooed at sight of his parents.

"Let me see, let me see!" Whispers erupted from behind us. I snapped around to see a pile of dwarves falling into the room.

"What in Durin's name?!" I growled at them. "I told you all to wait outside, Dwalin!"

"Why don't ye' try to hold back a pack of dwarves when their Prince's baby is wailing," he merely shrugged.

"It is alright," the elfling chuckled from her bed. "Come, meet our son."

The dwarves happily accepted her welcome and hastily crowded around the bed. Ori climbed upon Nori's shoulders in an attempt to get a glance at the babe.

"Tauriel," they called her in awe. I stared in surprise as they reunited with the elf. _How had I missed all of this?_ My own dwarves had become close to this elfling, and I had been too blind to see. For many moments they stared at the child, offering words of kindness to the new family.

"He is a beauty," Balin admired.

"What will you name him?" Ori asked excitedly. Finally, I was able to break from my daze and cleared my throat. The group turned before allowing me some room to reach the bed. I cautiously walked forward, meeting the eyes of Tauriel as I moved. She watched me cautiously, but did not request for me to halt.

"The naming ceremony is sacred to a dwarf, if you will allow?" I asked. She glanced at Kili, whose eyes gazed upon me with great suspicion. When he nodded, her gaze returned to me and she welcomed me closer. With her permission, I moved to stand beside her. With an even more cautious hand, I gently rested my palm on the baby's forehead. Kili shifted uneasily, but did nothing to stop me.

"What shall he be called?" I asked gently. Tauriel smiled at her son.

"Calithilon," she spoke proudly. I was less than pleased at the elvish name, but considering the smile on his father's face I swallowed my distaste and cleared my throat.

"I welcome you, Calithilon, fellow son of Durin. May Mahal grant you a strong mind and heart," I moved my hand to cover his small chest. He squirmed at the touch and a tiny hand came to rest upon my knuckles.

My breath faded from my lungs as I was frozen by his touch. There was no strength to the child, yet his hand held me firmly in my place. The child was pure and safe from all hatred in this moment. He knew nothing of the anger that existed between his parent's lineage, nor that he was likely the only dwelven born that existed in this world. My heart tightened at the thought of this child, my own kin, suffering from such anger. A tear slipped from my eye and I vowed to him, "You may sleep soundly, little dwelf, for you are loved by both dwarven and elvish hearts. No harm shall ever befall you for you are protected by two peoples."

I glanced at his audience and smiled proudly. "I present to you, your newest Prince."

Around us, all dwarves fell to their knee and bowed their heads to the child. I gently removed my hand from his grasp before bowing myself. I had not felt such peace in so long, yet the moment was fleeting as Dis rose to her knees.

"Alright, ye' got your introduction, now scatter. All of you. The babe must be fed and his parents must rest." She ushered the others out of the room. A single glance in my direction assured me that I was not exempt from her orders. I smirked at my sister before following the crew out of the room. As I walked from the couple I could not rid myself of my smile. As the rest of the dwarves idled over the child, I sat upon the couch and reveled in the peace.

 _Calithilon =_ Moonlight


	57. Chapter 57

**Kili POV**

Sleep evaded me as I fixated upon the small bundle that slept comfortably between my wife and I. Tauriel's exhaustion had taken her hours ago. Yet, even in her slumber she surrounded little Calithilon with her body. He was extraordinarily small for a baby, even by dwarven standards. Mum assured me that he would survive and had beckoned me to get some rest. However, I could not tear my eyes away from our creation. I carefully watched him to make certain his little lungs were working.

My heart held a new warmth as I watched my son. My hand reached out on its own accord to feel the warm skin. Cal twitched at the pressure, but he was quick to relax. His eyes opened for just a moment before he curled towards his mother and resumed his slumber. My heart slammed against my chest, demanding me to reach for him. I carefully collected him into my hands, trying not to disturb his sleeping mother. He grunted lightly and squirmed in my hands. His face scrunched up as he began to cry.

"No, no, hush, hush," I brought him close and gently rocked him. I surrounded him in my arms and he quickly adjusted to the new warmth. I was pleased to see his face relax as he yawned himself back to sleep and his comfort in my arms brought a smile to my face. "There's a good lad."

His eyes fluttered open and close, until he finally found the strength to hold the lids open. My smile widened as his gaze settled upon me. I ran my fingers along his cheek, trailing across the soft skin to feel the sharp tip of his ear.

"Bonding with our son without me?" Tauriel chuckled from beside me. Her voice was still heavy, but she moved closer to rest her head upon my arm. Calithilon cooed at the sight of his mother, causing her to chuckle even more. She brought her own hand up to stroke his cheek. "Good morning, little one."

My lips rested upon the top of her head as I gave her a long kiss. "You did so well, my love."

"Mmm," she mumbled against my chest. "I feel that I was barely able to handle the task."

"Look at him," I ignored her doubt and rested my chin upon her forehead. "He is perfect. It was you who created him."

"You give me far too much credit," she smiled. Her thumb continued to massage the baby's cheek. She stared silently at our child for many moments before she sighed deeply. "I love him, Kili… I love him so much."

"I know," I smiled at her comment. "I am however quite jealous that he has only taken your features."

"Do not be silly," she argued and ran her fingers along his dark scalp. "He has taken your hair."

"That he has indeed," I chuckled. I glanced down at my family, both snuggle against my chest. The warmth of their love was nearly overwhelming, but I could not imagine a moment without it. Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived before Cal's face scrunched up as he began to wail.

"He must be hungry," she slowly sat up.

"Oh alright," I reluctantly pulled him away from my body. "Patience, little Cal."

"Cal?" Tauriel narrowed her eyes as I placed him in her grasp. She carefully adjusted the baby so that he could nurse. "Are you not pleased with the name I have chosen for our son?"

"Of course I am, love." I smiled and rested against her shoulder. "It is however, quite the mouthful."

"Calithilon, do not listen to your father," she kissed his head.

"Oh, come now. Do not be upset," I kissed her shoulder. As I watched our son nurse I realized how content my heart had felt. The past several months had been filled with terror that we may lose another child. Yet, he was finally here. He was alive. He was safe in his mother's arms.

A crash from the other room reminded me of the dwarves in our house. I could not resist a smirk. "They certainly had no troubles in finding the kitchen."

Tauriel chuckled before turning her head to kiss my forehead. "You should go greet them. Officially."

"I suppose," I leaned into her kiss. I waited to move until Cal was content with his feeding. I helped her rewrap the baby into his blanket. When he was finally snug once again in his mother's arms, I placed a warm kiss on her cheek. "You should continue your rest. To say you've had a trying night would be an understatement."

"I intend to," she smiled. Her head softly turned as she met me in a kiss.

"Shall I watch him for you?" I asked against her lips.

"I do not want him out of reach," she spoke quietly. From the corner of my eye I could see her arms tighten around the baby. "The thought frightens me."

"I understand." I kissed her again, igniting a spark within my heart. I knew that she must sleep and that I selfishly held her lips. Yet, she was not unwilling as she deepened the contact.

"Kili… Oh," a throat cleared at the door. I sighed in irritation as Tauriel pulled away from me. I glanced at my uncle standing awkwardly in the frame. "The lads have prepared breakfast."

"Thank you, your majesty," she answered when I did not. "We shall be out in a moment."

He nodded before quickly taking his leave. I waited for the door to close before expressing my distain. "You do not need to show him such respect."

"Kili," she whispered gently. "He might have saved our son's life."

"For which I am grateful," I promised. "But it does not justify what he has done."

"I know, my love." She rested her forehead against mine and held my cheek. "He traveled a great distance to be here. It does not appear that the sickness still controls him."

"Aye, but what happens when he returns to the mountain. He cannot be trusted." I argued, but she silenced me with a soft kiss.

"Remember, this is what you have wished for since we left Erebor. At least listen to their tale," she encouraged. "They will have news of your brother."

My heart jumped at the thought. It had been far too long since I had word of Fili. I nodded to her rested my forehead against hers. "I will bring you a plate."

"Yes, please," she smiled. I kissed her forehead once more before shuffling out of the bed. By the time I reached the door, she had already positioned Cal beside her and returned to her protective position. I closed the door gently behind me and turned to find the dwarves staring at me.

"Uh…" The attention left me strangely unnerved. The time that passed since I last spoke with them had a strange affect upon me. I did not know how to speak to them. Luckily, I did not have to dwell upon the struggle for too long. They surrounded me and within moments I was being smothered by a pack of dwarves. I hadn't a clue whose chest I was held too, for several pairs of arms covered my vision.

"We've missed ye' lad!"

"Aye! You go off and sire a child…"

"Ye' scared us half to death!"

"Ugh, lads," I pushed against the mob. "I can't breathe!"

"Oy, a short time away and he's gone soft!" Dwalin laughed as I was allowed some space.

"Short time?" Mum scuffed.

"I am happy to see you all, but keep your voices down. Tauriel must rest," I quickly calmed the group. One by one they nodded in understanding and guided me away from the bedroom. Thorin stood waiting for us, yet I still could not find the strength to meet his eyes. The rest of the dwarves swarmed the table excitedly, grabbing plates of food and quickly stuffing their mouths. They spoke in joy as they recalled the events from yesterday. Their journey had finally come to an end after months of travel, only to find a surprise that they had never expected. They idled over the newest dwarfling, or dwelfling, as they referred to Cal. I could not resist smiling at their compliments over my son. After a short time, they began to discuss the journey home to Erebor.

I sat watching them converse amongst each other, while picking at the breakfast they had prepared for me. Several times I desired to join in their excitement. However, something weighed upon my heart and I could not understand why their presence affected me so.

"Kili? What is wrong, boy?" Mum silenced the group. I noticed that I had been staring blankly at my plate. I tried to gather my thoughts quickly; unwilling to speak my troubles. Instead, I recalled a question on my mind that had yet to be answered.

"Where is my brother?" I practically demanded. "Where is Fili?"

"Back home, of course. Probably preparing for his grand event by now," Dwalin smirked. I only narrowed my eyes at his answer, leaving me with further questions. Mother must have noticed my aggravation, as she began to smile.

"Your brother is to be married," she smiled.

"Married?" I asked. "To whom?"

"Sigrid of course!" Ori spoke as the answer was obvious.

"Forgive me, but my memory is a bit rusty," I practically growled. "The last time I have seen my brother, he was distraught because his engagement was one of force. To a dam that he shared no love!"

As soon as I snapped, I regretted the tone. From the corner of my eye, Thorin shifted uncomfortably while the rest of the dwarves swallowed anxiously. I forced myself to sigh deeply before meeting their eyes.

"I'm sorry. The past few days have been… stressful," I attempted to explain. A few of them snorted at the understatement, while the rest nodded in understanding. "So, Fili did not come because he was busy?"

Hurt struck as I spoke it aloud. Wedding or not, Fili did not care to see his own brother after so much time had passed?

"Not exactly, lad. He did not come, because he could not make the journey."

"I think it best, that I wait outside." Thorin pushed away from the table. Before anyone could stop him, he was out the door and out of sight. I stared after him in question, before Balin began their story. He spoke of the moment when they finally formed a rebellion against my maddened uncle. When he informed me of how Fili had been attacked by his own kin, I was thankful that my uncle left.

"Worry not, my son. Your brother does not suffer. Not even the slightest," mum smiled. "In fact, he was quite pleased to finally be under Sigrid's care."

I smiled at her words. "And Uncle? He approves of this?"

"I am not certain that approval is the appropriate word… I believe it was guilt that kept him from speaking against it," Balin explained. When he noticed my expression, he reached out to grasp my shoulder. "Do not worry lad, he simply needs time. You must understand; his world has been turned upside down. He will learn to accept Fili's choice, just as he has with yours."

At that I could not help but scuff.

"He is right Kili," mum sighed. "After all, your uncle organized this journey to find you. It may seem to be a small feat, but he has come far since we departed."

I searched my heart for the proper words. Forgiving uncle for all the torment he'd caused was far more difficult than I imagined. I forced myself to nod. Ignoring the anger that refused to depart. Slowly, the tension in the room faded and I pushed myself away from the table and began to prepare a plate for Tauriel.

"When are we going home?" Ori blurted.

"When the elfling has had the proper time to recover."

"Pardon?" I turned back to the table to find their questioning stare. My heart sunk deeply within my chest as I began to understand the root of my fears. It took a moment before I realized that I had already been shaking my head. "We cannot leave…"

"Relax lad. We will allow your elf plenty of time to rest," Dwalin assured.

"You do not understand," I shook my head and swallowed. "I can't leave."

"Lad," Dwalin grunted. "We traveled all this way to find you…"

"I am happy to see you, all of you. But I cannot abandon this home."

"Why not?" Dwalin squared his shoulders angrily. "You are willing to abandon the family you grew up with?"

"That was not my intention…"

"Then what ties you so strongly to a house so distant from your true home?" He challenged. "You have family elsewhere!"

"My daughter," I answered quietly. Dwalin's anger did not fade, yet he raised his brow in question.

"Your what?"

"I can't abandon my daughter," I answered again.

"What do you speak of?" mother gasped. I turned my eyes away as they filled with tears. Mother walked to me and forced me to meet her gaze. "Kili?"

"She barely had a chance to grow," I explained lightly. "I hadn't even known that Tauriel was with child when it happened… She rests here at this home. You ask me to leave her behind?"

Many moments passed where the group laid silent. Mother took my face in her hands and carefully held my gaze.

"I will not command you to leave your home," she spoke softly. "But surely you desire to witness your brother's union?"

"Of course I do," I sighed. "I… I cannot decide without Tauriel."

"Smart lad," she giggled before releasing me. "For now, find comfort in your home. Do not fear the future, all shall progress as is intended. For now, be happy amongst your family."

****

* * *

**My next step is catching up on replying to all you lovely folks that have left comments, I'm sorry I'm a bit behind!  
**


	58. Chapter 58

  **Alright, form a line to receive your meds to recover from the shock of the update… Anyone miss me? I sure missed you guys! Major thank you for not yelling at me, I know the wait is unacceptable. I'm trying to work through some things, some of you have been talking to me about it which helps. Thanks as always for the patience and support.**

**I am definitely aware that the chapter is a bit rough, if the big branch of motivation strikes me after I finish the story, I will return to craft it. However, I couldn't bare to keep the chapter from you longer, so I decided to publish it a bit rough.**

* * *

**Tauriel POV**

I placed another stack of cloths in my pack; humming soothing tones for Calithilon as he lay awake upon our bed. The newborn stretched his arms above him, testing the movement of his small limbs. On occasion he would coo in fascination of the world so new to him. I smiled and turned to the bed. His head turned as I crawled beside him placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile. The sight surrounded my heart with warmth. A small hand moved to rest upon my cheek and I covered it with my own.

"I thought you were packing?" Kili chuckled as he entered the room.

"I got distracted," I replied without removing the gaze from my son.

"Yes, I see." He climbed next to us. Calithilon turned his attention to his father as Kili kissed his cheek. The baby squirmed and released a beautiful sound as he felt the beard tickled his skin. We both joined in his laughter and he caressed his cheek. We laid in silence for a moment, gazing at our creation.

"Tauriel," he sighed. "We do not have to do this."

"You surprise me. I thought that you would be overjoyed to see your brother," I glanced at him in question.

"Of course I am, but the journey will be long. Are you certain that you are ready for it?"

"Birthing a child does not make me weak," I cast an irritated glance. "You needn't treat me as if I were some fragile being."

"You know what I mean, Tauriel." He only narrowed his eyes. "Never would I dare to think of you as weak. I know your strength my love, but you've been through much. A body can only take so much."

"I am more than capable of the travels," I placed another kiss upon the child before rising from the bed to return to my work. I had not meant to snap, but for nearly two weeks I had dealt with far too much coddling from the dwarves. I was tired of it.

"What about Aðal?" he asked. His frown softened my hardened heart as his eyes reddened with tears. "We are to leave her behind?"

"We are not abandoning her, Kili." My eyes peered through the window to gaze at the growing tree where our first child rested. I could not deny that thoughts of our lost daughter had not plagued my mind ever since the dwarves proposed the journey to Erebor. I thought of her in my own parent's arms, safe from the sufferings of our earthly dangers. In my vision, she smiled upon me and waved happily as we departed. I offered him a smile, "She is at peace here."

"You are certain?" His fingers caressed the newborn's cheek.

"I would have declined the dwarves days ago if I did not possess this knowledge." I assured. "Besides, we shall return to her one day."

"Aye, that we shall." He finally smiled. His lips pressed against the child's forehead before he pushed himself from the bed. "Alright, I suppose we should finish packing."

* * *

For a moment, I felt as if I had stepped into a village as I exited the house. Dwarves hustled around the yard as they readied their ponies, items were tossed around amongst them, and they all sang loudly as they worked. I had nearly forgotten the melodies of the dwarves after so much time apart from them. Calithilon squirmed in my arms as the song struck his ears. I moved to protect his sensitive ears, but he surprised me with a smile.

"Does their song please you, my son?" I smiled.

"Well, he is half dwarven," Raeorna startled me. The elleth gleamed at the bundle in my arms. As I glanced around the property I noticed that she was not the only elven visitor on our land. Lord Elrond sat upon a stallion as elves flanked his sides. She laughed at my expression before explaining. "Surely you did not think we would let you depart without a proper goodbye, did you?"

"I suppose not," I smiled.

"Will you return?" she asked with a frown.

"Of course. Although I do not know when. I have a feeling that it will be difficult to leave the mountain when we reach Erebor." I sighed as I glanced at our home. "My heart is torn between two homes."

"No one understands that feeling better than I," she noted. "Worry not, all shall fall into place as it should. What matters is that your family is by your side."

"I suppose so," I tightened my hold on the babe.

"Lady Tauriel," Elrond pushed his horse closer. "We have brought you some things that you may find useful on your journey."

With a single glance over his shoulder, the elf at his side dismounted and reached for the sack behind his saddle.

"They will help to keep your young one warm and safe in your arms," the elf held a bundle of fabric out in front of him. From the corner of my eye, I glanced for Kili in hopes that he could receive the gift in my stead. With him nowhere to be found, I swallowed my discomfort and accepted the generous offer. Raeorna was more than happy to collect Calithilon as I gathered the items into my own arms. I shifted my gaze to the elf Lord before bowing.

"Thank you my Lord."

"We look forward to your return, no matter how many days might pass." He offered a smile.

"You have given us so much my Lord," I tightened my grip on the gift. "I am not sure that we can ever repay you."

"I never desired repayment," he spoke patiently. "To watch your family grow has been a reward in itself."

His kindness brought a genuine smile to my face. My heart twisted at the thought of leaving the Valley behind. Beside me, Calithilon cooed as the elf rocked him in her arms.

"Your companions are swift," the elf Lord acknowledged. "It appears that we arrived just in time to see you depart."

"We had plans to visit Rivendell before we began the journey," I assured him.

"Lord Elrond, what a pleasant surprise." Kili smiled. He waited for Elrond's nod before turning his attention towards me. "Everyone has packed. Shall we say goodbye to her?"

I knew the time would come, but no preparation was enough to keep my heart strong. I forced myself to nod. I glanced at Elrond apologetically, before reaching for my son. Raeorna carefully traded the cloth in my arms with Calithilon. I held him comfortably in my arms, before returning my gaze to Kili. To my own surprise, he seemed content as he turned with me. Behind me, I could hear Elrond dismount from his horse to follow. As we walked around the corner of the house, we found the rest of the dwarves had already gathered around the stone.

All eyes turned to observe our approach. I felt strange as they moved to allow us a pathway, however my focus shifted as the stone was revealed. I had thought I prepared myself for this goodbye, yet knowing that such distance would part us in a few moments… my heart broke.

A hand wrapped around my own and when I gazed at Kili, I found a confident smile. He watched the dwarves as one by one they placed their own gifts at the stone, whispering soft prayers as they knelt beside her. Each provided a gift; Ori gave a small toy, Dwalin gave gold, and Thorin… he pressed his sword into the dirt nearby.

" _I leave this gift, to protect you from any harm,"_ he spoke softly as he knelt before the stone. The gesture lifted my heart in fondness of the dwarf King. My eyes were held to his form until Kili tugged me forward to offer our own farewell. As I knelt down, Calithilon turned his head to glance at the stone. I could not resist a smile as he offered a coo to his sister. I refocused my attention to the resting place before attempting to swallow a furious lump in my throat.

"I did not think leaving would be this hard," I finally whispered.

Beside me, Kili smiled before placing his hand on the stone. "You shall rest easy little one, knowing that you are so greatly loved. We shall keep you in our hearts each day we travel, until we return to see you again."

From his pocket, he drew a small stone and placed it at the base of her tree. My eyes widened when I recognized the familiar stone that he had given me so long ago.

"Your mother returned it to you," I smiled.

"Ay, now the promise is sealed." He turned to meet my gaze. "We must honor our promise to return."

 


	59. Chapter 59

Lots of things are happening, I've rewritten chapter 1 and hope to keep updating those older chapters. I tried reading my story and was grossed out by my early writing lol I'm also working on another short Tauriel fic about her life before Kili. Lastly, I'm working on these chapters of course! Enjoy the final chapters of TJA!

* * *

**Tauriel POV**

The travels were slower than I imagined as the dwarves took extra caution. Each night they would eagerly volunteer to stand watch while I rested. It was difficult to be angered by their constant desire to care for me and my son. The dwarves treated him as one of their own and it was easy to admire their devotion to the babe. Tonight, however, I had finally had enough. After weeks of riding with the dwarves guarding my every step, I finally demanded that they rest the night while I stand watch.

Calithilon slept comfortably upon Kili's chest. His small arms stretched as far as they could around his father's torso. Though Kili was lost in slumber, his arms wrapped around the child carefully. The sight warmed me deeply. Each night, I thanked the Valar for the family I had gained. I never realized how lonely my years in Mirkwood had been. The constant need to bury myself in my duties distracted me from any desires to seek a family. Yet now as my son snuggled into my husband's chest near the warm fire, the memories of Mirkwood seemed frightfully lonesome.

The baby groaned as he stretched his little limbs. For a moment, I thought he would awaken with a cry, but Kili gently hushed his son with gentle strokes on his back. In very little time, both returned to their deep sleep. _Dwarves_ , I thought with a smile.

My attention was stolen as one of the dwarves rustled within their bedding. I did not need to turn my head to know the king's eyes were held to my form. Thorin had hardly spoken a full sentence on the journey. No doubt his guilt wore on him, yet I could not see how remaining mute would solve his troubles.

"What is it that you wish to speak of, master dwarf?" I addressed the king without removing my gaze from my family.

"I have nothing to say to an elf…" he attempted to halt his words, but they slipped regardless. He sighed in regret. "I did not mean that."

"One way to prove that you have indeed changed, is to talk to those whom you have hurt the most." I offered him a glance. "Your nephew will surely forgive you, if you simply ask for it."

He watched me curiously. "And you?"

"What about me?" I raised my eyes in question.

"Are you capable of forgiving such cruelty?" I searched his features for any sign of a challenge, uncertain of his intentions. Yet the more I observed his eyes, the more sorrow I felt at the emptiness within them.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"How?" He shook his head in disbelief. "How can it possibly be so easy for you?"

"Thorin," I smiled. "I have lived most of my life hidden away in the forest. We were shut off from the rest of the world due to my king's hatred of your grandfather. I have seen the horrors that come from holding such grudges. It is something that I no longer wish to partake in."

The baby stirred once more and this time he did return to sleep. Kili groaned tiredly as he began to raise his head, but I softly stroked his cheek.

"Sleep, I will tend to him." His head fell back to the ground with no argument and I lifted the crying child into my arms. I swayed my arms gently to rock him to sleep.

"How did you come to care for my nephew?" Thorin asked as the cries subsided. I gazed at him in curiosity, surprised that he was willing to speak with me.

"Well, at first I was simply intrigued by him when you first entered our forest. It was not until I chased after him as he was dying, risking banishment from my own king, that I realized my fondness for him. It was much later that we began to court. For so long I was frightened to admit that I cared for him." I turned my gaze at my sleeping husband. "He never gave up on me."

Calithilon shivered as a breeze brushed his skin. I quickly adjusted his wrappings and held him closer to my body. His face turned into my body for warmth.

"Your love for him is true," he whispered. I hadn't meant to chuckle, but I could not stop them.

"Of course. No elf would give themselves in marriage if they did not love their partner." To my own amazement, the king smiled at this.

"Aye, I suppose you are right." His eyes fell to the ground. "I am sorry for the troubles you have suffered on my behalf."

I searched his eyes for any sign of trickery, but the sincerity was evident in his voice. I nodded and offered him a smile.

"You have my forgiveness." He hid his face to the ground, but I could see his cheeks curve into an appreciative smile. Several moments of silence passed. As I watched the baby sleeping in my arms, I recalled the troubles I had when delivering him. "I never thanked you for assisting with Calithilon's delivery."

"I would not allow harm to befall my own kin…" he stopped as his features fell. No doubt recalling his dealings with Fili. Silence surrounded us once more, but I quickly decided to fill it.

"Would you like to hold him?" His eyes snapped to me, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You would trust me with such a task?"

"I must be honest… When we near the mountain where the remnants of the stone lie, I may not be so trusting." I promised him. "But here, in this moment, I trust you with my son's life."

Without waiting to see his response, I gently rose to my feet and walked to the dwarf. He stiffened as I neared, but when I offered the child he graciously accepted. I watched him carefully as he gently brought the baby into his arms. I was surprised at first to see that he knew how to hold him, but I remembered his experience with his nephews. His smile at the child in his arms was enough to melt my own heart. I stood nearby in silence, allowing him to enjoy this moment.

The feeling of being watched led me to raise my gaze to Kili. He remained on the ground, but his eyes watched the king handle is son with caution. His glare told me that he disapproved of my actions, but he did nothing to scold my choice.

"Hello Cal," Thorin whispered. I nearly sighed at the choice of name, but it appeared that all dwarves had taken to Kili's nickname for our son. The baby cooed in response, bringing a delightful smile to the dwarf's features. My heart lifted as I watched the pair. I enjoyed this side of the king. After so much time seeing him lost to the treasure's madness, this loving dwarf was a deep sigh of relief.

Several moments passed that Calithilon remained content in his arms, yet it was only a matter of time before he began to cry in discomfort.

"He is hungry," I smiled at his predictable behavior.

"Of course," Thorin merely smiled before transferring him to my arms.

"Hush now," I attempted to soothe the baby before he woke the entire company. Kili rose to his feet as I passed by. "Sleep Kili, I can manage on my own."

"We are in thes wilds, I will watch over you." He grunted tiredly. His tone made it evident that he was upset with my decision. So, I allowed him to follow me without argument.

**Kili Pov**

I leaned against a tree tiredly, holding a torch to allow her some light as she fed Cal. The night was cold, but the insects still brought the forest to life with their constant chirping.

"You are angry with me," Tauriel stated.

"No, I am not angry." I sighed before meeting her gaze. "Though I wish you would discuss your plans with me before you engage them."

"I remained close to him. I would not put our son in danger," she pointed out.

"I said that I was not angry," I chuckled.

"Something troubles you," she retorted.

"I am simply not ready. I am not ready to forgive him for all that he has done." I shrugged. "Besides, it is not as if I could forbid you from making your own choices. Even if it does involve my son."

"I told you, I would not put our son in danger… I would not make such a decision so carelessly." Her temper flared. I pressed the torch into the ground before turning to face her.

"I did not mean it that way," I explained calmly as I neared her.

"It sounded that way," she challenged with a glare. My heart remained calm as I reached to hold her beautiful face. The touch seemed to surprise her, but she remained still as I met her with a kiss. My fingers roamed the soft skin of her cheek. My heart came alive as the touch lingered. Her anger seemed to vanish as she leaned into my kiss. When we parted, I continued to hold her near.

"It has been far too long since we've had a proper kiss," I whispered.

"Well, it is difficult with so many eyes around," she merely smiled. Beneath us, Cal mumbled from her arms. I glanced down at the tired dwelfling. His eyes drooped until I ran a gentle finger along his cheek. They closed entirely and he nuzzled into his mother's chest. Lips grazed my cheek as Tauriel left a lingering kiss there.

"What was that for?" I smiled. Her stare was more tender than I had ever seen.

"You are a good father." I thought that my heart had experienced every joy possible, yet it flared once again at her beautiful comment. I rested my forehead upon hers in appreciation. So thankful for the family I had been gifted, simply because she loved me.

"And you a good mother," I promised before capturing her lips once more. She rested against my shoulder after we broke from our kiss. "We should return to the others."

"Not yet," she whispered into my shoulder. I obeyed her request and stood nearby to allow her to rest against me. The warmth of her body made me wish we were back home in the comfort of our bed. With several weeks of travel ahead of us, I reluctantly pushed the thoughts away from my head and settled for the time we had now. I thought of Fili and how long it had been since I last seen him. Thoughts of seeing him again kept me going on this journey. Numerous times I had feared that I had made the wrong decision to bring my family on this venture. It was not right to force a new mother on the road, though I could sense that Tauriel would scold me for thinking such things. Her strength and my desires to reunite with my brother kept me focused on the journey ahead.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N –** Guys…. We have one more chapter left…. Plus a bonus epilogue chapter that I have planned for you fabulous readers who have stuck around this long! I'll be honest with you guys, I miss this fandom. I mean, I miss when this fandom was on fire. Nothing can be done about it, but it feels better to say it. Kiliel is truly my OTP. The relationship is so pure, which is just about impossible to find in Hollywood today. Sharing the love for these characters and this story is just awesome. I'm sorry I've been slacking on quick updates, but I will always promise that nothing will be left unfinished. Your conversations and words of kindness have meant more to me than any of you will ever know.

Chapter 2 has also been revamped, so I encourage you all to head back to chapters 1 and 2. Holy cow guys, you were sooo kind at the beginning of this story. I can hardly read my old chapters without cringing at the bad writing, though that's how you learn I suppose! As always, thank you for walking this journey with me and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Tauriel POV**

The lonely slab of green signaling the location of my personal quarters within the mountain was visible only to my keen eyes. I half believed that I would never set eyes upon the great kingdom again. The sight calmed me after many months of travel. Our escorts were numerous, making a safe journey for our little one. For this I was grateful, but I had begun to miss the peace of our small family. The knowledge that I would soon enjoy a night to ourselves brought me comfort.

I gazed upon the green in longing. It seemed so long ago when Kili brought me to the highest point of the mountain, presenting me with my very own room of comfort. I smiled at the memory. It had relieved my worries of depravity from the light of the sky. That day, he had given me a home.

A song erupted behind me and I had to suppress a groan. I sighed in irritation, desiring only to have a moment of silence. Every day spent with the company further agitated my nerves and it became difficult to suppress my temper. Yet, within an instant my frustrations were relieved as a new sound joined the song. I turned to find Calithilon laughing as greatly as his little lungs could muster. He sat in his father's lap as Kili supported his arms; helping him clap along to the beat of their song. Cal's joy made it impossible to be angry at the noise. I turned my gaze as Dis approached with a chuckle.

"The sight still amazes me," she smiled. "An elf child being adored by the strongest dwarven warriors."

"Well, he is only half elf." I returned her smile.

"He grows slowly," she observed with worry. I merely smiled to her.

"He grows as an elf would. Slow in body, yet quickly in mind." I explained. As their singing ceased, the child yawned heavily before leaning back against his father. Kili whispered soft adorations for the child. I smiled at the sight. "However, his appetite and need for sleep is far greater than any elven child."

Dis merely laughed in response. Together we watched Kili hold him to his belly, while the others either began to prepare their sacks. She twisted her body to gaze at the mountain. "We will arrive in two days time."

"Yes," I sighed. As much as I desired to return to my room, I remained conflicted to return to the dwarven kingdom.

"What concerns you?" Her question attracted my gaze, but she only smiled. "Do not tell me it is nothing, I can see it in your eyes. Something troubles you."

"The dwarves were not exactly cheerful when I last stood within those walls. I fear that I cannot protect my son." I confessed.

"Fear not, young one," Dis' smile never faded. "Though you are not my blood, you  _are_  my daughter. This was sealed when you married my son. There are very few who would dare cross my kin."

She winked. I was ever grateful to have the dwarrowdam at my side, even greater that she thought of me as family.

"Are you able to promise me?" I met her eyes seriously. "You promise that I am not walking my son into a trap?"

"No dwarf would cause harm to a child, not unless his heart held nothing but evil." She stated with utter certainty. "Besides, you have won the hearts of every dwarf here. All would die before they allowed harm to you or your child."

I smiled at the dwarf, with my heart content. "Thank you Dis."

Approaching footsteps captured our attention. Kili smiled at the child against his chest before offering him to his mother. Dis was more than willing to accept her grandson as she gathered him into her arms. As she carried him away, Kili came to stand beside me.

"They are gathering their belongings, we leave in a few moments." He stated. His eyes followed my glance as we stared at the mountain once more. "It is strange. I had thought the sight would stir my memory; to stir my desire to return. Yet, now that we are here, I must admit that I miss our home."

"You are not happy to see your brother?" I raise my brow.

"Of course I am," he smiled. "I simply mean that my heart is torn. Torn between two homes."

"I understand," I sighed. We had chosen to journey around the woods of Mirkwood. The path was much safer, however I could not deny that I wished to walk the very paths that used to lead me home. I even wished to visit King Thranduil, to introduce my own bearing to the kingdom.

"You wish we had not bypassed the forest, don't you?" I smirked at his question.

"Sometimes I cannot help but wonder if you are capable of reading my mind."

"Your eyes tell all," he smiled. His fingers grasped my hand to bring them gently to his lips. "I too would have enjoyed showing Cal to your friends."

"That does not surprise me. You have introduced him to every stranger we've passed," I smiled playfully.

"I have done no such thing," he narrowed his eyes.

"You attempted to show him to a rabbit," I pointed. We both chuckled at the memory.

"I thought Cal would like to pet it."

"He was merely a week old," I rolled my eyes. "And the animal nearly died of fright with you chasing it."

"I cannot help myself. My pride for him runs deeply. I wish for all living beings in the world to know him," he smiled. "I never believed I would be a father."

"I know," I raised a hand to run my fingers along the back of his neck. "He is a great gift."

"Aye," his head rested against my arm.

"Kili! We are leaving." Thorin shouted. Kili sighed against my arm before turning.

"Shall we?" he offered his hand. I took it without question and we walked to Armand. The red horse was waiting patiently as we neared. The travels had rebuilt his lost muscle and he walked proudly once again. The work had brought the horse great joy. I mounted the horse and secured my balance before looking down to Dis. She gently lifted Cal so that I could bring him to my arms. Though Kili secured the animal's stillness, Armand knew to be gentle near the child.

"Move steady ol' boy," Kili patted the horse. "You carry precious cargo."

**Kili POV**

My throat was dry as we approached the gates. Guards eyed us carefully. Their helms made it difficult to see their expressions. I lead Armand on foot who carried my wife and child. I grasped the reins tightly, ready to throw them over the horse's neck at any moment so Tauriel could flee. If anyone attempted to harm my family, I would ensure their escape.

Thorin raised his arm, halting the entire company. The others were quick to dismount, yet Tauriel continued to scan the faces of the guards. Armand tossed his head in question, but a soft pat to his neck calmed him immediately.

"Let's go everyone," Thorin ordered from ahead. His order was soft as he stared directly at the elf. I sighed nervously before dropping the reins to the ground and commanding the horse to be still. I offered my hand as Tauriel carefully slid from the horse with Cal in her arms.

"Stay close," I whispered as we began to walk with the group. It was not by dwarven nature to harm a child, in fact it was an appalling thought to any who was sane. Though, given our unnatural union I worried that a child of ours would be met with hostility.

My fingers clenched the reins in my hand as we passed through the gates. To my amazement, the guards hardly gave us a second glance. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding, but the relief was merely temporary. Dwarves gathered our ponies to lead them away and I was reluctant to hand over Armand's reins. The guard who reached for the leather payed no attention to the child in Tauriel's arms until Cal coughed lightly against her chest. The dwarf flinched at the sound and his eyes widened as he glanced at the small form.

"Thank you," I quickly stated before shoving the leather into his hands. I could feel his stare as I ushered her forward.

"You must relax. You make us look suspicious," she stated.

"Our prejudices have lasted for many years between our peoples," I swallowed. "If any doubt remained among them, Cal gives evidence of our union. I fear they will be unable to control their disgust."

"They tolerated my presence here for many months. I do not think they would be so brash."

"I hope you are right." I glanced around us. Dwarves halted their work to see the return of the company. One by one, they would gasp or drop their tools when their eyes came upon the half-dwarven childl. My legs grew heavy as they all began to turn their attention to us.

"Where are we going?" Tauriel asked.

"To the throne o'course," Bofur stated as a matter of fact. Tauriel trusted his confidence, but I remained uncertain. I scanned the faces around us, looking for my brother. However, he was not among the crowd. Ahead, I saw Thorin speak to a guard before the armored dwarf rushed through the crowd. Moments later, a horn sounded in the distance and my heart raced in fear.

"What does it mean?" Tauriel whispered to me.

"He summoned the entire mountain," I answered. As we entered the throne room, I was please to find the space that homed the Arkenstone empty. Another sigh of relief came when the heavy door was closed behind us, blocking the crowd from following.

"Ah, it is good to be home!" Gloin stretched his back. "Well lads, I desire to see my family."

"No," Thorin laid his sword down. "You must wait for the ceremony."

Gloin's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, right! O'course!"

The entire group of dwarves agreed in remembrance, as if the knowledge was obvious.

"Ceremony?" I narrowed my eyes. "What ceremony?"

Behind us, the door burst open. I grasped the hilt of my sword by instinct, but it fell to my side in an instant.

"Kili?" Fili scanned the crowd until his eyes fell to me. He looked ready to release a wave of tears as he began jogging to me. I was frozen. Emotions coursed through every inch of my body as I was pulled into a fierce hug. "They found you!"

His sob would have brought tears to my eyes, had I been able to breathe through his tight grasp. Though, with the emotions racing through my heart, I welcomed the grasp. The tears came at last and I could do nothing to withhold them.

"Fili," I sobbed into his chest. He pushed me away to grasp my face, staring in disbelief.

"I had begun to think I would never see my own brother again!" He practically chuckled with joy. He gazed at Tauriel with a smile, but his smile faded as he caught her form. Shock covered his features as his eyes fixated upon Cal. I had meant to wipe the tears off my cheeks, but my hand was swiftly grasped as Fili examined it. His eyes studied the ring that rested upon my finger. "You married?"

"Aye," I smiled.

"Who allowed it?"

I smirked at his blunt comment. "Lord Elrond. Though we received blessings from King Thranduil as well."

"Rivendell," he whispered in surprise. "You have traveled far."

"Aye, we have."

"I missed it," he whispered sadly. "I missed my own brother's wedding."

His words struck me. I wanted to comfort him, but I did not know the words to say. His attention focused again upon the child in her arms. I chuckled at his restraint and pushed him forward.

"Go, meet your nephew." His eyes widened at the title, before meeting Tauriel's eyes cautiously. She smiled and stepped forward when he did not, though she did not offer for Cal to leave her arms. Fili could manage no more than a stare of awe as he examined our son. He smirked and shook his head.

"I cannot believe it. You are a father." His expression concerned me. He appeared... disappointed. I opened my mouth to ask what troubled him, but the doors opened behind us. I turned as a huge crowd flooded into the hall. I quickly moved to stand beside my wife, keeping a firm grasp upon my sword. Her arm tightened around the child, while the other rested on her dagger. There appeared to be no end to the crowd as they surrounded the throne. I glanced to Fili for an explanation, but he merely watched the crowd with equal interest.

Thorin stepped forward before clearing his throat loudly. The crowd began to quiet as the last of the dwarves entered. Being at the center of the room made it difficult to hide from their curious gazes. I shifted in an attempt to hide the child behind me, but it appeared to be too late. All eyes fixated upon us.

"Bring forth the child," Thorin commanded. I glared at him in surprise. Tauriel was hesitant behind me, but when she took a step forward I stopped her with my arm.

"What are you planning, uncle?" I asked sternly. To further surprise, he merely smiled patiently.

"A Prince has been born. It is proper for him to be recognized within his Kingdom."

"Why have I never heard of this?" I glared in suspicion.

"Because until now, you have been the latest to be born into royalty."

"It is alright Kili," Fili nodded. "I witnessed your own presentation when you were born."

"Your son is safe here," Thorin finally stated. My eyes sought Fili's, searching for signs of trickery. However he smiled confidently and beckoned us forward. I glanced back to Tauriel, but she looked confidently to my brother. She met my eyes. Only when we were certain of Cal's safety, she stepped forward and offered the baby to the King. Thorin was careful to adjust his hold on the child. Seeing him treat Cal so gently brought comfort to my worried heart. He turned towards the crowd, raising Cal so that all could see.

"Behold! A Prince has been born!" He spoke loudly before returned his attention towards Tauriel. "What name have you bestowed upon your child?"

Tauriel glanced from Thorin to I, looking for guidance. The command was simple, but the situation had us both on edge.

"Calithilon," she finally stated. Many of the dwarves became disenchanted at the elven name, but to my relief their distain did not last long. Thorin spoke to the crowd in Khuzdul. Speaking some ancient blessing that I had never heard. The blessing lasted for quite some time before Thorin lifted the baby for all to see.

"Your Prince." With two simple words, the crowd fell to their knees. Tauriel glanced at me in surprise, but I too could not believe my eyes. Not a single dwarf remained standing as they kneeled in respect. Tauriel's hand grasped at mine as we stared in disbelief. Uncle raised his voice once more in a cheer, "Durin's line remains strong!"

Cheers erupted all around us. Cal looked around in curiosity at the noise. Thorin chuckled and was forced to bring him back to his chest as he squirmed. Fili moved to stand beside me, placing his hand upon my shoulder.

"Welcome home."


End file.
